Imbalanced: New Age
by NamelessNarrator
Summary: Equestria always needs saving and now there is the worst pony for the job. A story about an alicorn resurrected centuries after his death into a vastly different world where he doesn't know anypony. Can he finally find love and peaceful life? Heh.
1. Chasing a Dream: Reconstruction

It is like waking up from a deep sleep, waking up into screams and fire. I can't see much past the veil of pink flames with gold undertones. I don't feel my body. Not even as numbness, just nothing there. I am an empty shell without even the shell.

What is going on?

Who am I?

Where am I?

Why are there ponies behind the flames, gurgling and clutching their barrels?

Visions trickle into the head I do not have.

 _Three points of consciousness swirling around a forming ball of molten rock, just one among many in the inky vastness between stars. They know each other, although there is nothing like names at the time. They are equal, all important and necessary, the manifestations of forces of reality - chaos, order, and will._

 _The avatar of chaos blindly creates shapes, living constructions on the steaming ball, a forming planet. One after the other hiss out, melted by the flowing magma from the cooling planet's core much to the satisfaction of the other present force - order and inevitable end. It does not stop the will of life from creating more and more, changing the pattern ever so slightly in an attempt to form a being able to survive the volcanic heat._

 _It takes the third force - will, directed change to finally offset the infinite cycle of blind creation and inevitable destruction. The third being works hard to put precious seconds of existence of the creatures of chaos to good use. With each created being, their lifespan gets longer as the third will improves further and further at helping them adapt to the deadly environment of sulfuric gasses, lack of breathable air, and burning heat of still hot ash forming the first continents._

 _Ages pass, and the three beings understand more and more about their playground. They are no longer blind, unintelligent forces asserting their influence over anything smaller than them. The third will's repeated attempts at granting their creations prolonged existence sparked something in the other two - curiosity. No longer there is just nonsensical life and painful death on the planet in their possession, they now want to compete. After all, their minds are eons older now, and they know there is no need to rush anywhere._

 _Their planet is still an ashen ball of cooling lava, but now with atmosphere slightly saturated with oxygen, something previous creations of the being of life seemed to need. The being of chaos - god is a good word for one with absolute power of its nature - has been working on an idea. Blind creation followed by destruction isn't enough to satisfy his curiosity. He wants something that can offset the cycle of life, or possibly completely break it. After ages of careful crafting and letting his divine power permeate his experiment, he puts the new 'demigod' down on the planet and watches._

 _There is no name for the creature for there are no words yet. It stands on four legs for better stability. It has a flexible, long neck to easily look around without having too many weak points like eyes all over. The bottoms of its legs are reinforced with natural armor so that the flexible flesh doesn't bruise as easily when moving over rocky ground. Two big eyes protected by eyelids and long eyelashes against mess in the air on the creature's head see far and wide. Big, floppy ears atop its head turn in the direction of any sound immediately. Its body is covered by soft strands of white hair for warmth with the only exception being much longer, red ones atop its head, neck, and flowing down from a little stubby nub just above its plot. The god of life did not want to make the creature too large, so he put a long, thin horn on its forehead granting it power to instinctively grab things too far for its limbs to reach with the power of a wish. The last feature of the new being was a set of wings on its back made to allow it to fly over lava and impassable terrain the planet is full of._

 _The other two gods stare in amazement. The solitary equine imbued with the divine essence of life is curious about everything. It tries to taste rocks, patches of grass, yet another unaware creation of the god of life which found its place to live on the ever-changing spinning ball, dust, lava, anything it can reach. Attempts to drink still flowing magma nearly end badly for it, but the pure power of the god who created the quadruped allows it to regenerate half of its face melted off._

 _The creature learns with every failure, and so do the other gods._

 _As it grows attuned to its surroundings and familiar with trees, grass, moss, and other signs of growth, the being's divine power answers. Wherever it steps, coulourful flowers grow, lava cools down, forming a basis for dirt and plants. The creature seems to love colours and shapes, tirelessly trying to form new and more interesting ones._

 _Then it dawns on the gods - they don't have to fight, they can compete with better and better creations, their avatars. All they need to do is maintain balance between their aspects of chaos, order, and will. Their creations can be their champions, and work for their amusement. However, the god of chaos and life is far ahead of the other two._

 _With the formula already there, though, they can imitate the original quadruped and form another two, imbuing them with their power as well. Thus, the three primal alicorns of Life, Magic, and Death are born._

 _They don't have names yet, and know nothing of their purpose, but their nature takes hold of them. Wherever the alicorn of Death steps, Life's creations turn to ash and emptiness. Magic works on adaptation, and soon the first new beings - bacteria, algae, hives of primitive bees strive to overcome death either by rebirth or saving and recovering at least a part of the collective mind after the alicorn of Death's touch. Soon enough, the alicorn of Death's power cannot overcome Magic's improvements and Life's tireless effort to turn the planet into verdant and lush paradise. The god of order and death pumps more and more of its power to the alicorn, but it is of no use. Individually, the black alicorn of Death is the closest to the power of the gods by far, but Magic's ingenuity keeps him at bay and renders his presence mute._

 _Seeing the other two working together, the alicorn of Death gets lonely and apathetic. The alicorn of Life approaches him with fear for her garden, but her caring nature does not allow her to ignore the black one's plight. As she stands in the circle of rotten wood, dead grass, and ash surrounding the avatar of Death, she realizes what the black alicorn does for her. He makes space for new creations, new canvas for her to fill not with chaotic mess, but improvements. She walks over to him without fear now and leads him through her garden._

 _The three primal alicorns discover the order their makers are forces of, but these three are not bound by the original rules._

 _It gets boring for the three gods soon enough. They want to watch conflict between aspects, and complete harmony is far from it. They create new creatures, violent and dominating, but the demigods are strong enough to stop them. Under the protection of the alicorn of Death, the avatar of Magic and Will discovers the trio are just toys for something much greater._

 _Gods don't understand what is going on, and throw more and more at the three demigods. However, their friendship and cooperation stand strong, leaving the gods no choice but to cut more of their power away in order to create other alicorns. Some turn out dangerous, some indifferent, and some join the primal three._

 _The gods of order and chaos are satisfied with the new situation, but the god of will sees an opportunity. How much more freedom would he have in his games if the other two were gone? The other two who are significantly weaker than he is after giving a good fraction of their power away. He shares the secret about their creators with the primal alicorns and gives them weapons, fragments of his own ultimate power they can use against the other gods to obtain freedom._

 _The alicorns keep the weapons, but not use them any time soon. They are busy with alicorn of Life's plan of imitating their own makers. She creates the first ponies, limiting their power to only certain aspects. Earthponies, pegasi, unicorns, thestrals, flutterponies, sea ponies, and many many more variations grace the beautiful garden the avatar of Life built for them._

 _Of course, curiosity and different needs breed conflict between the primitive races, but the avatar of Will stops Life and Death from wiping the board and trying again in favor of observing and steering the evolution this time._

 _The gods of chaos and order discover the third one's betrayal and desire to overturn the nature of existence. In necessary concord, they graft a new rule of their influence over the battleground below. The god of will is banished into the void between realities and only his weapons, fragments or elements, remain. The god of chaos loves the personal touch, so he assumes a strange form made of various parts of his creations and loses drastic part of his power which is absorbed by the planet to allow for unchecked natural development. The god of order and death loses all power to influence the battleground directly, but instead focuses on taking over individuals and turning them into avatars possessing power beyond that of alicorns._

 _As the language develops on the evolving planet, the gods take pride in names, misguided they might be, the ponies and other new races give them in their legends - Discord, Nightmare, and Harmony._

No! Wrong memories, not mine! Too much knowledge, too much history, too much for a unicorn... no, alicorn.

My reality twists in order to assert the correct form my chaotic mind accidentally guessed.

 _The black alicorn with mane of dark purple flames sits alone yet again, outcast for his deeds and mistakes. One of the new alicorns, a golden mare hesitantly walks over and sits by his side. He doesn't know what possessed her to even come close to him, but as her warmth seeps through his coat, he wraps his enormous wing around her. She puts her muzzle on his shoulder and closes her eyes._

 _Two outcasts, one despised and one misunderstood. The alicorn of Order and Death, Void, and the alicorn of Lust, Desire, and Secrets, Scream._

 _Together, forever._

Still too many memories for just one mind, still not mine. I knew them, but I'm not either. It hurts. There is nothing to feel pain, and yet I still feel like being ripped apart.

I push against the flow of information not meant for me.

 _Young, sheltered unicorn, depressed and broken, thrown into the terrifying life of adults._

 _Alone, alone, alone..._

 _Seeking to find a tiny bit of peace for himself and failing over and over._

 _Flickers of hope pass through the cold loneliness - a batpony and a griffon._

 _Forcefully transformed into an alicorn to be used, to fight._

 _Betrayed my creator, my enemy who wanted to destroy all I held dear. All of them..._

 _I died to save them, but time doesn't wait._

 _All of them are gone._

 _Alone again..._

Finally finding the right thread of memories, I push myself upwards on legs forming from ash and bone dust of the ponies burning around me.

I have questions, but those will have to wait.

I hoped I would leave everything behind, that I wouldn't come back. I knew that if I somehow returned it would be into a world where all I loved was gone.

My name is Blazing Light, and I don't want to be here.

But I am.

On my own.

* * *

[Blazing's Entry]

Okay, why the hay did I get resurrected with a damn journal and a pen?

That stopped being funny two diaries ago.

[End Entry]


	2. Chasing a Dream: Retaliation

[Blazing's Entry]

I hate mushrooms, swamps, and flying. That means it makes perfect sense for Equestria to look like a giant bog any sensible pony would fly across.

This universe exists to annoy me.

[End Entry]

* * *

I take my first step, and the world goes dark.

 _Memories._

 _Old wounds._

 _Monument of scars._

 _Your soul remembers pain._

 _Your body is carved by your past._

My left foreleg bursts with distilled pain.

I lost it, but I got it back. I was turned to a changeling and the love of... the love of...

My head!

SHE...

Her love fed me... her love gave me the strength to grow it back.

I lost so much more, but...

Two names come to mind.

Choking Darkness, Cromach. Chokey was killed in front of me, but Cromach... he must be gone now as well, or not? How long was I dead?

I fought not because I was a hero, but only for them. I was a selfish, grim, useless, and idiotic pony, but I could fight for them.

Who am I kidding? I _am_ all that. Some things just don't change.

As I take a deep breath, the air flows through me followed by returning memories. The swirling flames fade away, leaving behind complete darkness.

I blink. Nothing. The pained groaning is still there, but I can't see anything. It's not a lack of light, it's lack of any sensory input. I remember this, I am blind. No time to waste, hoofsteps are approaching.

My body acts on instinct, remembering a similar situation, and a surge of magic courses through me. Tracing spell, the only real magic I've ever been able to use without stealing somepony else's. The world restarts as darkness, but with white outlines of ponies and objects. The spell sends out waves of magic, which I have free reserves of because I can't use it otherwise, that 'reflect' off of everything around in a way. Kinda like echolocation, only magic and it doesn't get absorbed.

It still sucks, but I feel at home now.

Some things are different, though. The ponies strewn around, crumbled and gasping for their last breath, are marked with flickers of blue glow. Considering my tracing spell shows thin lines surrounded by the eerie shimmer, those must be wounds.

To be honest, slit throats look much better in monochrome and blue than in real life. I've seen both of either to arrive to an informed opinion.

Not all of the ponies have wounds I can 'see', but most of them are dying.

 _"Hoofsteps, idiot!"_

A familiar voice in my head calling me an idiot? Is it my birthday already?

The crunching I heard before my world went black is back, and my head is giving me a warning.

A hippogriff outline, correction - a hippogriff outline armed with a rapier, is carefully approaching me, weapon at the ready. There's another pony behind her. The tracing spell isn't great at revealing minute details, but the silhouette has no horn or wings as far as I can see, so it's an earthpony. A big and muscular one. Another tick of the spell shows no curvy outline between the earthpony's hind legs - a mare then.

The blue wisps around the surounding ponies fade with each second.

"Who are you and what did you do to them?" the hippogriff, also a mare, asks, pointing her blade, a rapier according to its shape, at me. She's doing so from a safe distance of two ponies away, she apparently has more than two brain cells. Meh, maybe not, if I saw an alicorn reform from the dust and the burning souls of dying ponies I certainly wouldn't be pointing a _steel_ weapon at him. I would be running away, looking for a nearest wand of fireballs, claymore of purified good and angel tears, and preferably an army of priests and paladins.

Wait! How do I know that the blue things are departing souls, or the spirit energy or whatever? Void should know this, he is the alicorn of Death. I was the alicorn of Hope.

 _Death is the final Hope for those who have nothing left but pain, young one. You might wear my mantle one day._

The words echo through my head, and the deep voice brings back memories. Some painful, but for as long as I have known him, Void was the protector of souls, granting the departed safety from necromancy, voodoo, and other forceful intrusions into his realm.

He should be alive, no matter how much time passed since my death. He can tell me what happened while I was gone. All I need to do is find the entrance to the underworld somewhere in the Griffon Empire deserts, then go through the portal, and end in his pocket dimension.

Easy.

I should really punch myself in the face.

Wait, what did the hippogriff say? I'm still sort of confused here. Oh right.

"I didn't do anything to them, I have no clue who they are, I have no clue who _you_ are, I barely know who I am, and I haven't got the faintest idea _when_ I am. On top of that, the mystery for me is still why you are not on the floor like the rest of them. Oh, there's one thing I know," I mumble with cheery, insane hysteria of somepony sort of done with everything right after starting.

"And that is?" her eyes narrow.

"That I'm-"

In a burst of pink fire returning colour to my monochrome world, and actually revealing reality as it really is in its fullness, I thank stars my body remembers what I used to be able to do better than my dumb head, and teleport behind her.

"-out of here!"

Oookay, I wanted to get much much further.

The earthpony swings her hoof at me. I duck, bolting forwards into a narrowing space sloping upwards - a tunnel or hallway of sorts.

So, the quick burst of my fire revealed few things. First, the stony floor under my hooves is a cave, and probably some wild formation rather than chiseled rock. Second, using my divine power shows the world as if I wasn't blind. Third, the hippogriff has more than the earthpony with her. There's a unicorn, female as well, aiming her horn at me.

"Grab him, Lyam!" I hear her yell.

Wait, my spell didn't show any a stallion. What?

I sense the flow of magic in the unicorn, it takes the pattern of spells used to create something. She's going for a barrier or a chain to hold or slow me. Well, I wasn't called 'a thief' and 'a traitor' for nothing. When her spell is ready a fraction of a second later, she must be a mage used to quick decision, I rip the charged magic out of her and change her target.

She drops on the floor, legs tangled in her own ethereal chains.

Something large and strong tackles me. My first bet is on the earthpony, but I feel the touch of feathers, and talons rake my barrel as I and my attacker roll around. A flicker of tracing spell reveals a beak, so I know it's not the hippogriff mare.

A griffon, could it be Cromach? Why else would anypony be ready for me to return to this world? Wait, no, the hippogriff called for someone named Lyam.

I'm really sorry if I screw this up.

I focus my divine power into my front hoof. What was supposed to be a punch turns to a swipe as the gold and pink phoenix fire around my leg turns into a glove ending in talons as well. The quick burst of light reveals the griffon's colours are a combination of black and brown, not pure white.

Well, he is definitely a little blacker after my fire talons cut a set of scars in his chest and immediately cauterize the wound.

 _"Moron, leave the wishful thinking for later. Crom is dead and nopony has ever wanted you alive for something good."_

I agree, that was just blind hope. Heh, when has something truly nice happened to me out of nowhere?

Potato! That's when.

Curling on my back and kicking the griffon right in his wound with my hind legs, I relish his agonized scream and get back up. Lyam's pained flailing blocks the earthpony from following me in this tunnel barely wide enough for three ponies to squeeze through for several seconds.

Explosion of noise.

I groan, tripping as my trace spell fails and rolling on the ground. I've always had sensitive ears and good hearing, and in this enclosed space the sound paralyzes me momentarily.

"Awww, crap, damn it!" I curse, trying to regain my senses. Up is down, left is purple, right tastes of lime.

Work, you damn legs!

Click click. A gun being reloaded.

I stumble to my hooves as the hoofsteps behind me get closer and closer. The first shot didn't hit me, and the next time I shouldn't get hit _that_ hard by the sound.

A point of raw whiteness is getting closer and bigger. The tunnel's mouth.

"STOP!" the hippogriff yells again.

 _"Uhh, how about no?"_

Agreed.

Run, run, run!

Just a little further...

I get out into the fresh air. A surge of power, my unquenchable divine flames of Hope, bursts out of me and spreads like a shockwave rippling air and grass from the hilltop I am standing on downwards into dark forests revealing areas much more distant than where my tracing spell can reach.

Splatters of molten lead hiss out in the tunnel behind me as the hippogriff fires more shots which just melt in the air when they get close to me. I can see clearly, my bronze coat and blonde mane turning to platinum white in places flowing in the air, the 'gloves' of phoenix fire around my forelegs, carefully spreading wings surrounded by the same aura, and... wilderness.

The surge fades, and my world turns dark yet again.

What I saw didn't remind me of anything I've seen before.

Eveything was dark. No lush green grass glimmering in the sunlight. No golden rays cast through fresh leaves of the forest canopy. No fields or orchards. Instead, swampy ground all the eye could see. Real eye, not mine because I can see, forgive my language, a ton of useless monochromatic crap. Soft, warm, and too yielding ground feeling as if I stepped on a sweaty mushroom. Tendrils, vines moving on their own tangled in the trees, and a mouth of something that looked like a giant, hungry flytrap.

 _"Behind you!"_

In my shock, I haven't even noticed the hippogriff approaching carefully through the tunnel charred by my flames.

She seems to think I killed the ponies in the cavern down there.

No, she must have _seen_ me do it. Whatever happened during my resurrection must have drained life from them, but some clearly died of normal wounds.

Do I actually care? It's not like I can talk to her.

I stare into the barrel of a pistol held in her talons.

The trigger clicks into yet another splatter of molten lead.

She has no mercy, no desire to find out what happened, I can see it in her eyes.

She wants me gone.

I want myself gone, there is nothing in this world for me.

And yet... and yet the more I think of it the less I believe my resurrection was natural. I died fighting a god who had the power to purify the divinity of others. I should have died without any divine power and thus a chance to come back. I have some of Void's memories, and deep down I feel I have all of them, as if having his knowledge was vital to something. Plus, I can see souls and fatal wounds, something natural only to the alicorn of Death.

 _Someone_ orchestrated my return, and used lives of several dozen ponies to fuel it.

As I look at the hippogriff's flank -don't blame me, I'm a stallion after all- I see two crossed swords on a tricolored crest. I know the colours because they flicker even in my blind world - blue, green, red. Whoever this hippogriff is, she bears a tiny fraction of divine power.

She was down there, she bears faint traces of divinity, she and her lackeys lived while normal ponies died. What are the chances she isn't behind this in some way?

" _Blueberry_?"

About right.

"MIST!" she yells.

"Ready!" the unicorn's voice from further down the tunnel answers.

She throws a disc which lets loose thick black smoke through the tunnel and outside. The unicorn must have used a spell to protect her group from its effects.

Well then. It's not like I need to see, I'm in the fresh air, and when she makes her next step I'll strip the protective spell off of her.

 _"Tsk tsk tsk..."_

I used to be the alicorn of Hope, but that also means the lack of Hope. Duality only a schizophrenic mental patient like me could, heh, achieve. A curse more than a blessing.

"You mess with Hope, you'll find Despair," I growl.

The hippogriff charges.


	3. Chasing a Dream: Exhaustion

[Blazing's Entry]

I don't remember that much, mostly flickers and connections when somepony mentions a name or event. Whenever I try to focus on something in detail I draw blanks. It seems to ebb and flow just like my unstable power.

Also, what the heck is a Corrupted, and why does the mare noiselessly lurking in the shadows have giant crotchboobs almost touching the ground and flailing tentacles reaching up to the trees? What happened to Equestria while I was gone?

[End Entry]

* * *

I fake a cough when the thick smoke envelops me, tracing spell clearly showing the hippogriff's lunge. Absorbing the magic from the protective spell sparing her the effects of the billowing vapors, I lean away from her rapier. She takes a lungful of her own dark medicine and starts coughing uncontrollably. Breathing through my mouth, I shove myself under her, push upwards with my shoulder, and with just a little telekinesis for stability I stand up on my hind legs and use the motion of her failed lunge to throw her over my head down the slope of the hill. If I'm lucky, she'll impale herself on her weapon as she rolls.

Impact shakes my whole body. Was there a train somewhere?

 _"Did anypony get the number of that cart?"_

I recover on my back a short distance away, and shake my head. Angry growling accopanied by loud stomping rapidly approaches. It's the griffon. Me burning half of his chest apparently doesn't bother him too much anymore. He rears and I have to roll away to avoid his sword pinning me to the ground. Jumping back up on all fours, I...

...feel explosion of pain in my muzzle and see stars.

He didn't bother taking his sword out of the ground and just bashed me with his shield so hard I taste iron. Still on the ground, I feel a serious charge of magical energy nearby. Thankfully, I can deal with spellcasters on instinct, and this time I'm not in the position to play nice.

 _"Lightning."_

Thanks!

I give the unicorn a second more to carefully craft the spell, and just before she's done I force her to release the energy.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" a high pitched scream followed by smell of burning hair, seared flesh, and ozone is my reward. I _could_ have just redirected her own spell at her, but causing her to miscast prematurely also triggered an agonizing magical feedback of a failed spell. The fact that she likely fried herself in the next moment was just a cherry on top.

"Scroll!" I hear a mare's voice which must belong to the earthpony. The tracking spell allows me to 'see' everything around me at the same time, although my head can't really handle such input, so I get only a flickering image of the eartpony rushing over to the smoldering unicorn twitching on the grass.

Rolling on my barrel as the griffon charges at me again, I buck up with one hind leg first to knock his shield upwards, and then push with my forelegs to give my other hind leg a good momentum to ram my hoof straight into the griffon's burned scar. He screams and clutches his chest with both arms. Jumping on my hind legs, I spin around and kick him off of the hilltop straight into the recovering hippogriff. Damn, being able to move easily only on hind legs helps a ton when fighting unarmed. Both the griffon and the hippogriff seemed to be able to do so as well, but to a much lesser degree than I can.

Dropping back to all fours, I turn only to face a blur punching me so hard I stumble backwards, completely blanking out.

Burning spikes running through my right foreleg wake me up just in time to see the earthpony prepare for a second stomp. I cover my chest with my other foreleg to soften the next blow. The leg hurts but holds. Some of my ribs must have cracked, though.

The earthpony rears on her hind legs to drive her maul-like front hooves through my ribcage.

 _"Too many enemies, too little power."_

Yeah, I sort of guesed it would end something like this.

She stomps again...

...on my wing, though, crushing my wingbone with ease.

My tracing spell fades, leaving me in black world filled with pain. When my other wing breaks under the assault, I just gurgle through blood and foam coming from my mouth, completely overloaded.

Motionless silence.

Am I dead again?

 _"Yeah, totally, that's why you can still talk to yourself in your own head."_

So my senses just collapsed completely.

 _"Adrenaline and endorphine overdose caused by shock shutting you down."_

Well, I don't really have a way out of this. Hey, at least whoever wanted me resurrected and sacrificed lives of others for that can go screw himself, right?

 _"I wouldn't be so quick to celebrate if I were you..."_

Why?

 _"Cause this is gonna hurt."_

Wha-

"Aaaahrghrblbrlbl..." the agony returns as I feel my hind legs being thoroughly bound by rope. A piece of cloth enters my mouth, clearing away clotting blood and spittle. Strong talons hold my head steady while that goes on. Not that I _want_ to move, but the needles of pain spearing me from my leg and barrel make me raggedly gasp for breath and twitch.

"Drink!" says a firm female voice, and something cool and sticky trickles into my mouth, "Good, now don't even try to move or Lyam will snap your neck," the talons on my head tighten, and the other set previously holding the cloth presses menacingly against my windpipe.

Hooves press softly against my chest, making me gasp and thrash around a little, but it doesn't take long. It doesn't even hurt as much, now as strange calm spreads through my body. I suspect whatever concoction they've just made me drink.

"He had a pierced lung, I'm sure of it, but it's gone now. Even the ribs seem less sensitive otherwise he would be screaming despite the potion. The other bones are not healing in any unnatural way, so I think it was just the fatal wounds," I hear a deeper voice of the earthpony mare.

"Good... maybe," the hippogriff hesitates. Despite not seeing anything and what must be minor concussion making my tracing magic too painful to use, I'm getting better at recognizing the voices of this group, "Strong Back, keep him restrained! Don't be afraid to break some more bones if he tries anything. Lyam, go help Rolled Scroll! She is breathing, so just give her another calming potion and clean the burns. It looks much worse than it is, her contingency shield must have saved her."

Hmmm, so their unicorn is pretty skilled. Contingency spells allow the caster to set up a condition in which a certain other previously prepared spells will be cast automatically no matter in what shape the mage is. However, as those spells sort of 'exist' permanently until cast or dispersed by the user, they drain the mage's power which means even the most talented magic users can store only weaker spells as an all-just-went-to-hell-and-I-need-help 'package'. That means no timestop spells just when you're about to die from a dagger piercing the skin on your back, that's cheating.

"Yeah," the griffon agrees quickly, letting my head and neck go and walking away, "You gonna check out things down there, Des?"

"Mhm," the hippogriff hums, "Somepony might still be alive or something. Worst case, I just go through the stuff they brought with them."

Grass crunches under her hooves until she walks back into the tunnel.

I lie there, completely spent. My divine power feels barely present. The muscular legs of the earthpony mare are still on my chest, moving under my shallow breathing. Minutes of me trying to think of a way out of this mess pass.

"Lyam, how is Scroll?" asks Strong Back loudly.

"Arrgh..." I groan, her voice splitting my head again.

The sound of Lyam's paws and talons cushioned by the soft grass stops near my head.

"Bandaged like a mummy, a bit confused about what hit her, but awake. Hmmm," he says quietly, which I appreciate more than he might expect, and carefully turns my head to the side, "Strange, he looks familiar."

"You know him, seriously?" Strong Back's skeptical voice evokes a raised eyebrow.

"No, no. I know for sure I've never met him. I'm pretty sure I remember all alicorns I've ever met, but he still feels as if I've seen him before. Maybe a picture, or a description in a book? I don't know."

"Help me patch him up, will you?" Strong Back says out of nowhere, "I doubt Desert Shade would want him dead after all this, at least not without some questions."

"Yeah, sure," talons wrap around my head and one taps my horn, "Now, alicorn, this is going to hurt, and I would like to avoid more burning of everypony around. Strong Back here is going to bind a steel splint to your broken leg, are we clear? Don't try anything, and I won't make sure that leg never heals again."

Tears streak down the sides of my head as my leg burns, stings, and grinds at the same time. I groan, not having the strength to scream anymore. I've gotten so used to instant divine regeneration that I completely forgot how things were for a normal pony.

Normal. Weak. Useless.

"Aaand done," my torturer concludes. I let out a long sigh as my leg is lowered carefully on the grass, "It doesn't even feel broken, just fractured, although judging by his reactions it's pretty close."

"What about the wings? You went pretty ham on them."

"You, Des, or Scroll can do a better job than me. I'm not used to wingbones too much. Switch?" Strong Back asks.

"Mhm," Lyam agrees, then taps my horn again, "I'm going to see what I can do about your wings. The bones are visibly in pieces, though."

"Screw... flying... anyway..." I croak.

"Glad we understand each other," he walks off, likely to wherever Strong Back got her medical supplies from, and returns quickly, "As usual, if he tries something just kick his muzzle off and I'll explain it to Des somehow."

I get it, you don't like me.

 _"Amazing what causing lifelong mental and physical scars to their friends does to ponies."_

I got shot at!

 _"A warning?"_

Four times?! The first one maybe, but twice in the back and once in my head?

 _"In case you didn't get the hint the first time?"_

Shut up and pretend to be useful, can we see again?

"Nngh!" I grit my teeth and gasp as my tracing spell restarts. I'm too weak to use it continuously, so I only get reflected echoes about every second or so. The traces last long enough, it's just confusing if ponies move too fast. Too bad I can't light the area with my divine power to see real colours. Better than nothing, though.

Strong Back, the earthpony, is well-built in a way betraying some sort of army training coupled with hard work. I can't get much more detail with my makeshift vision, but she looks like a mare in her prime, probably something around thirty. The griffon is big, strong, but not in the overly bulky way of a bodybuilder. He looks like somepony who has spent his whole life travelling with a sword on his belt. If he isn't or at least wasn't a mercenary then I'm a walking potato. Strangely enough, as I recall my brief visions of the hippogriff and the unicorn of the group who looked the same age as Strong Back, the griffon must be in his fifties. In his case, age means only more experience though.

The numbness from my wings being moved and having more splints applied to them is not encouraging, but sort of comfortable in a weird way.

I reduce my vision angle to only what my eyes would see when I hear the hippogriff returning up the tunnel, apparently struggling with something heavy.

"Keep an eye on him," says Lyam and runs towards what seems to be a three ponies tall stone burial mound hosting the entrance to the underground from which we came, "Whate have you got there, Des?"

"The bastard we've been tracking. It looks like he distributed the poison to the others while he himself just drank normal water."

"Fuuuck..." Lyam mutters in disbelief, "Why?"

"Well, that's what we'll be asking now," Des, or Desert Shade as her full name must be, grins joylessly, throws the struggling unicorn she'd been dragging by his mane on the grass, and kicks him for good measure.

"Now, you scum, tell us why you led thirty ponies here and then killed them to summon an alicorn. I've tailed you in Canterlot long enough to know you are some minor useless noble and so were most of the others. Money, power, long life?"

"Screw you, half-breed," the unicorn spits at her. Lyam's crushing punch makes his head bounce off the ground.

"See here," Desert Shade leans to him, "You are already dead, either by execution when we bring you back to civilization, or just by pissing me off so much that I slit your throat. You can make it _much_ easier on yourself if you talk now, because I'm not a Hex Guard, a Nightguard, or a Royal Guard and I don't have to obey any laws here."

Lyam pulls a knife from his belt and carefully sharpens the tip of his talon with it.

"Do you know that we are carnivores?" he asks innocently, "And so far from any larger city it is soooo difficult to find fresh, uncorrupted meat. Speaking of Corrupted," the griffon looks down into the ominous forest looming in the darkening gloom of coming evening, "I think I see a Hunter curious about us warm creatures up here."

Desert Shade grabs the unicorn's horn with her talons and shakes him.

"So these are your options. The one easier on all of us - you answer all my questions. If you don't Strong Back of Lyam will simply beat them out of you. If you are too stubborn even for that, Rolled Scroll will put your brain through a nice magical wringer and take all information she can. Mental magic isn't her speciality so you'll probably end up a little more... drooly. And," her eyes narrow and she growls, "if you somehow still resist or if something fails, I'll let Lyam slowly roast you alive and eat you starting with legs so you can watch. Nopony is around to hear you scream other than us."

"HELP ME!" the unicorn screams, trying in vain to drag himself upwards from underneath Desert Shade's talons, "I BEG YOU! HELP, PLEASE!"

Uhh, why is he looking at me?

 _"Yeah, especially because you got your ass whooped by them as well. Seriously, though, he seems to think you are supposed to be on his side for some reason."_

We're not gonna get anywhere with just guesswork. Do I say something divine and smite-y to make him talk?

"Hnnngh... hrrgrh... owwww..." I try, manage to move my head while irritating my entire body, and flop back.

Sounded divine and godly enough?

 _"Just about right for you."_

Good.

"You know, there will be more Corrupted gathering around this hill soon enough," Desert Shade frowns, "Let's not waste too much time. Strong Back, prep the fire pit. Lyam, go get your cutlery. It's not as if he needs limbs to talk-"

"I'LL TALK, I'LL TALK!" the unicorn screams.

"Strong Back, we're camping up here, the order still stands. Lyam, you'll have to settle for vegetable dinner," the unicorn breathes out a loud sigh of relief at Des' words, "for now. Scroll, can you levitate the alicorn here next to the fire pit?"

The bandaged unicorn unsteadily gets up from where Lyam treated her.

"Can we feed _him_ to Lyam or the Hunters, please? That guy is dangerous," Rolled Scroll asks, carefully levitating me closer to a circle of ground cleared of grass by Strong Back. Desert Shade just chuckles, and I grudgingly admit Scroll has excellent control over her telekinesis as I feel nearly no pain during the transfer, my wings flopping limply under me aside.

"Now, _murderer_ ," Des shoves the captured unicorn, "give me a good reason too let you live."


	4. Chasing a Dream: Rekindled

[Blazing's Entry]

I remember, although barely, the good old days when I was just a unicorn. Freshly kicked out of Manehattan University of Economics, all I had to deal with after running away from home out of shame was getting shelter, food, and a dead-end job to rot in.

How that led to me fighting an insane god to ensure the survival of all living races is still beyond me, and I lived it. However, I am not the same pony, and neither the world around me is what I used to live in. I'm back where I started, just with a pair of broken and useless wings on a pony with crippling fear of heights. The long time spent dead left me in abysmal shape. My hoof-to-hoof combat reflexes are rusty, my control over magical energy is still fine, although I don't remember that many spell patterns anymore, and my divine power is gone.

Mostly, that is. I feel something there, bubbling and boiling deep down inside me, something new and different. The problem is that it doesn't feel familiar at all. I used to be the alicorn of Hope and Despair, and my power was fueled by those around me. The ones who loved me or were my friends gave me hope that one day I might find peace with them. All of them are gone, though, and my power fades quickly along with my belief that there is a reason to remain in this world, to try again one more time. I... I've never been a pony easy to be around, and me finding friendship, not to mention eventual love, was too much luck to happen again. In this situation, the dark power of Despair should be at my disposal in way greater amount that would be comfortable, but it isn't there.

My power, my special talent as represented by a butt mark of two interlocking circles, one black and one white, is balancing power. Hoof-to-hoof combat, martial arts, using the power of my enemies against them with having almost none of my own, divine or magical. Locked by my talent and destiny, without hope inside me, I think I won't be able to use the darker side of my aspect as well.

But who would bother to light a spark inside me once again?

[End Entry]

* * *

The captured unicorn cult leader or whatever he is gulps in horror once more, and speaks:

"You've got to trust me. I had no idea the potion would... kill any of them-"

Desert Shade's punch sends him on the ground again. As he dizzily shakes his head, Strong Back puts a weird cubical device into the prepared firepit which starts humming. In just a few seconds, the thing begins emitting a dim glow and surprising amount of heat.

"One more time, this time without the lying. We've been watching the entire ritual and Rolled Scroll is sure you _knew_ something because you switched your potion with water. Try this on me again, and you're being roasted without warning."

"I DIDN'T KNOW!" he screams at her, flinching back instantly and covering his muzzle. When she doesn't move, he adds quickly, "We were told the potion would just increase our concentration and expand our view of the world to allow our chant to summon him. I wanted to be fully aware in case that happened," he points at me accusingly.

"Told by whom?" asks Shade quietly.

"It was her... she... umm... uhh..." he hits his head with his hoof few times, and then gives Desert Shade a blank stare, "I don't know. I can't remember. I _know_ it was a mare. I know she joined our sessions. I don't even remember who brought her to us for the first time..." his voice trails off.

"Lyam," Desert Shade rolles her eyes, "Refresh his memory."

"Hmmm, I don't think so," the griffon gives the confused unicorn staring into nowhere a curious look, "He does sound and look genuine. Maybe somepony just used their entire group and protected themselves from being discovered by magic?"

I focus on the distraught unicorn to 'see' or feel any lingering traces of mental enchantment on him. There is nothing. Either I am completely out of it, or somepony scrambled his brain without him noticing and it came up just now. Or he's a fantastic liar, that would also work.

"Scroll, can you scan him?" Des turns to her bandaged magician who nods and her horn flickers with blue sparks.

"No memory blocking spell or anything," Rolled Scroll shrugs, "If you want my opinion, though, I've seen the face he was making on a bunch of ponies afflicted by mental magic a ton of times before. I think he's for real."

"Fine, no unicorn stew for Lyam right now," Desert Shade visibly winds down, "If you can't tell us who put you up to this, then maybe at least you can recall _why_ you did it, hmm?"

"All we wanted was leverage, I swear!" the unicorn puts his forelegs up defensively, "Princesses Luna and Twilight Sparkle have gone too far in letting Corrupted into the society. What use are they anyway? They are just animals, they shouldn't have pony rights. We stood up for usurped ponies terrified of the menace prowling in the streets and negotiated with the royals a set of restrictions to Corrupted movement in pony cities. They swept our requests off the table, saying we were just paranoid. PARANOID! Everypony knows Corrupted exist to devour and transform ponies into more of them. It must have had something to do with the new princess Celestia spending so much time among them. They must have gotten to her and through her to other royals. We needed a way to counterbalance the alicorns ruling us-"

"So you somehow managed to summon one for yourself. How?"

"She... she... the one I can't remember provided us with the ritual and all we needed for it. She said we had to get the right catalyst, though, otherwise it wouldn't work. She said it would summon a powerful alicorn who has fought the princesses before and bested them, forcing them to listen to him."

He looks at me, visibly much less sure about the 'powerful' part as I lie there, wings and leg broken by a common earthpony. Granted, before I got purified and died with little to no divinity left, I sort of, if one ignores the details, _did_ do what he said. Marginally. Although the thing I said to them was 'Die, you scum!'. I must admit I'm pretty glad I failed that time. I wasn't thinking straight. They listened, though, they certainly did.

Just remembering it makes me grit my teeth in returning anger. Damn Twilight screwed everything up, caused the death of both my marefriend and coltfriend. We had a nice love triangle going. Good times, good times.

"Yep..." I croak, "Sounds... about right... with... caveats."

"I'll get to you in a minute," Desert Shade frowns at me and smacks the unicorn's horn to get his attention, "First of all, you idiot, have you ever actually seen, heard, had a report of a pony being attacked by a Corrupted _within_ a pony city after the liberation of Manehattan?"

"Well, everypony knows-"

"Yeah, yeah, everypony has a friend of a friend whose relative got lost in the woods or in a dark alley, but they can never recall who was supposed to be the transformed or eaten one. So no, you've got nothing. Do you know WHY you've got nothing, you dumbass, small-minded noble?"

He just stares at her with a defiant scowl. She huffs and continues:

"Because city Corrupted literally _can't_ do any of that unless in self-defense. Queens Nightshade, Spring, and king Chilly made it extremely clear that whoever does that will be hunted down and killed. Plus, the hivemind influence they spread through pony cities affects even wild Corrupted and, sort of, injects the rules into them. Yes, ponies get killed in frontier towns by Corrupted quite often. Idiots who are out there in the wilderness like us also usually don't return unless they're well prepared. The only reason YOU and your stupid group of barely armed nobility even got this far from civilization was ridiculous dumb luck and the fact that WE were tracking you and scaring most Corrupted off."

Desert Shade cools down, and leans to the unicorn, her muzzle almost touching his.

"The biggest reason you are a complete moron is that _only_ because of Queen Nightshade you actually have _any_ pony cities left. Her hive protects you damn idiots from the wild ones, and her reason for mixing Corrupted and ponies is to make her kind more than the crazy animals you make them out to be."

"You can't believe that! She turned both princess Twilight's sons into Corrupted, how can you advocate her?"

"BECAUSE I WAS THERE! I was there thirty years ago when Twilight's son Knowledge nearly died under a horde of insane Corrupted and only Nightshade tainting him kept him alive, you brainless piece of shit! Lyam was fucking there! We almost didn't get out, almost, but we succeeded. We found out the Corrupted driven by raw hatred were being controlled, and we stopped it. We WON you the peace you were trying to destroy by your smallminded xenophobia by summoning _this guy_."

Thirty years ago? The hippogriff doesn't look much over over thirty and she's in excellent shape. Maybe the faint trace of divine power I feel from her is lengthening her lifespan. Just a guess, though. Is she lying? Nah, I've seen the faces of ponies who have seen far too much to stay sane. Mostly in the mirror, heh. She _did_ go through something mind-shattering, the mere memory of which still makes her return back there.

Oh great, everypony is looking at me and I can barely speak. It's high school all over again.

"So, 'you guy', let's start with the simple questions. Who are you?" asks Desert Shade while tying the captured unicorn's legs up and putting a metal ring on his horn, magic suppressor undoubtedly.

"Heh," I chuckle. Is she going to threaten me as well if I don't talk? Oh no, will she kill me? Booo, freaking, hoooo, "Before I... before I decide whether to bother answering anything you want... just tell me _when_ I am."

"When?" Strong Back walks over, undoubtedly to beat the answers out of me on the hippogriff's orders.

"What is your point of reference?" Desert Shade asks without flinching.

Strange. She must have really lived a very long life to consider such question normal. Hmm, what big event might be in the history books?

"Either princess Luna's return from her banishment to the moon or Twilight Sparkle ascending to alicornhood."

Desert Shade scratches her chin, her mouth moving as she counts quietly to herself.

"Two hundred and thirty years, give or take."

That... is a long time to be dead. It's one thing to believe everything and everypony important to me are gone, but _knowing_ it is much worse. It's definite.

I sit up, hissing as I put my weight on the almost broken leg. All ponies and even the griffon suddenly become much more alert. I shake my head and allow myself a bitter smile.

"Do what you want with me, I couldn't care less. I have no desire or reason to stay in this world. I understood nearly nothing you were just talking about. I don't know why anypony would trick you to summoning me or how they would do it. You wanna break more of my bones? Be my guest. Just do your job properly so that I don't come back ever again. There is nothing here for me anymore."

And here it is, the absolute truth. The freezing lack of hope that anything good can come to me or that I can make it happen settles down inside my chest like a rock, and my blood runs cold.

"And by the way," I lower my head, "I know griffons don't eat pony meat unless they are starving. It tastes like chewy blubber someone pissed on."

The griffon coughs.

"That is... extremely accurate, now that I think about it. Did you know a griffon well? We don't share that kind of insight too often."

"Yes, I did."

"How about a name?" Desert Shade asks again.

"It really doesn't matter, but if you really must know it is Blazing Light," I shrug. It's not as if the name would mean anything to them.

Desert Shade bites her lip and nudges Lyam who just gives her a questioning glance.

"You, idiot?" she kicks the bound unicorn, "You said something about a catalyst for the summoning ritual."

"She said we needed something somehow _bound_ to the alicorn to summon him. She didn't have it, but she told us who did. It's still down in the cave, on the stone serving as the altar. It's an old carpet, more like a rug."

The hippogriff points at Strong Back and at the entrance to the burial mound. The earthpony rushes inside.

"And who had your catalyst?"

"It was some griffon noble. She said he always carried it with him so we paid several groups of mercenaries to find him and take it from him. Big guy, all white, green eyes, pretty high status in the griffon society even among nobility. The mercs wanted triple the money when they returned with it. He killed most of them, but apparently they eventually knocked him out and stole it."

No...

My ears perk up and my mouth drops.

"When...?" I whisper.

"What?" the unicorn looks at me.

"When did that happen?"

I stand up, prowling like a panther towards him. My wings unfurling with every crunching step.

"Aaaah," he whimpers. I hear hurried movements and clanking of steel around. It's just a background noise to me, though.

 _They hurt him..._

On the other hoof, he is still alive... maybe.

 _They hurt him._

It might be just a family member, Crom's great-great-grandson or something like that.

 _They hurt him!_

No need to go all murder-y without any information.

 **THEY HURT HIM!**

My wings grow and swat the ponies away from me and the unicorn. Stalagmites of black crystal grow from the ground, forming a circle around me and the unicorn.

 **"When. Did. It. Happen?"** I growl, dark ice crystallizing on my frozen breath. It takes every tiny bit of my remaining self-control not to rip the noble's head off.

"Just about a month ago!" he cowers on the grass, covering his face.

"Hey, found it!" I hear Strong Back return, trotting on three legs and waving a rug in her fourth. She stops and her eyes go wide when she sees me. Dropping the piece of thick cloth, she grits her teeth and assumes a charger stance.

I have only a second to look at what she brought, but it is enough.

It really is just a rug, but in my black, blind world I saw white line depicting the crest of the moon belonging to princess Luna's Nightguard. The rug used to be a memento of the first and only mare who ever found me worth loving. She was a Nightguard, and when I first came to Canterlot only with a saddlebag containing few bits and a sandwich, she gave me the rug to keep me warm in the room I got along with my first coal-carrier job at Canterlot castle. After I got a cheap apartment, I still kept the thing. Cromach must have carried it with him... until now. Almost two and a half centuries.

Too long, but he _might_ still be alive, right? I remember, he was killed, but he existed as a spirit for several days, refusing to move on and haunting Canterlot castle. Some ponies... damn, I can't remember the names... or faces... or anything much... they asked other alicorns for help in bringing Cromach back. They said-

 **"This body is made of raw divine power shaped by your mind. As long as your willpower holds, it will hold,"** I hear Void's deep voice from my memories.

No, once again, _his_ memories. Memories I should not have.

Divine power doesn't simply fade away, it just transforms. Crom is alive, and he is still waiting.

Relief rushes over me like a torrent of warm water. The black ice crystals cutting me and the unicorn off of the others shatter and disappear. I finally realize I somehow walked over here with one leg nearly broken and knocked a hippogriff and a large griffon away with my _definitely_ broken wings.

My hurt leg is encased in a dark glacial glove ending in talons, and my wings look the same. My manifestation of the power of Despair is still the same it seems, it just needed a little push. Both protective icy transformation shatter, my now normal wings flap against my sides, I put weight on my fractured leg...

...and scream like a butchered pig as all the agony hits me at once.

Nopony is rushing to help me so I have all the time in the slowed down world of my mind to live through every painful fraction of a second.

"-steady," a distorted voice says. Talons are shoved into my mouth along with a drink. For some reason I'm worth one more calming potion apparently.

"You might be the worst alicorn in history," I squint at Desert Shade's muzzle opening close to mine, "Blazing Light."

"No one's disputing that," I groan.

"I knew you looked familiar," she continues, "Cromach's Silver Sun office in Manehattan was full of pictures of you, him, and some other mare. He even had a damn statuette of you he toyed with whenever he was thinking."

"THAT'S where I knew him from!" Lyam slaps his head, "It kept nagging me ever since Strong Back rolled over him."

"Great," the hippogriff grabs my neck, carefully but firmly, "Now that we've sorted that out. The griffon you know, or at least one all circumstances are pointing at, was still alive when I did a job in Manehattan some two years ago. If what the murderer says is true, he was alive a _month_ ago. I know Cromach is a straight and fair guy so I can trust his judgement about the company he used to keep. In light of that, I would like to avoid any further divine berserks you can bring. If you are who you claim you are then I am not your enemy, and same goes for the rest of us."

 _Heh, Cromach... straight._

"I HATE HIM!" nearly mummified Rolled Scroll sulks.

"And no more frying my mage alive, understood?" Des pokes her talon at my chest.

I can barely focus on what she's saying, but I get the gist that everything might not be as bad as I made it until now.

"Mhmm."

Crom is alive.

 _"Suddenly the future isn't so dark, is it?"_

Shut up, head!

"Guys," Strong Back's voice is much less steady than ever before, "I wouldn't be celebrating just yet."

The others jump up, trying to regain their night vision by facing away from the firepit and the strange glowing heater in it. My tracing spell is not bothered by any of it, and with just a quick headache I recieve the images of _big_ , some even griffon-sized, ponies surrounding the hill we're camping on even while looking straight up at the night sky.

The ponies have tentacles coming out of their backs, some boast claws or talons, and all shimmer with divine power I've grown to fear and despise. They are all touched by Harmony somehow, but I though we stopped the god?

Did I fail? Did I die in the sacrificial valley for nothing?

So many questions, so many tentacles.

"Corrupted, ten to fifteen of them," Strong Back hisses.

"Alright, everypony," Desert Shade's alert whisper is loud enough for everyone to hear, "Don't move, don't touch them, don't let them get into your head. They aren't hunting us outright, but they are sort of organized. Let's hope they are just curious."

"What are they?" I whisper.

"Long story short," Des gives me an evil grin, "Your job two centuries ago - you, Cromach, Silver Sun, Harmony? You fucked up."


	5. Chasing a Dream: Cuddled

[Blazing's Entry]

Did I fail? What did she mean? Crom is alive and there are ponies left in the world which wouldn't be the case if Harmony won.

Did we misinterpret Harmony's return? No, that's impossible. The god discovered Discord and Nightmare were weakened by the repeated use of the Elements, sent his will through time and space to touch the mind of a madpony and offer him power. The madpony wanted revenge and Harmony gave him power outclassing all other living beings including alicorns. For that, the god wanted his new 'avatar' to arrange for his return. Since Harmony was locked up in the emptiness outside of reality, that took some effort and led the avatar to a sacrificial valley west of White Tail Woods where an ancient and extinct civilization used to worship horrors from the stars and shattered the protective veil around Equus.

Their successful summoning and extinction are 'loosely' related.

All that was left for the avatar was a ruined sacrificial pyramid. He and Harmony's cult he built around himself, his followers blinded by promise of power and status, built several devices allowing to rip the weakened protective veil once again and guide the god back home.

Cromach, I, and two groups of members of the Order of the Silver Sun got there just in time to stop Harmony's second coming. At least that's what we thought. While Cromach and I occupied Harmony's chosen one, the others destroyed the guiding devices guarded by Harmony's cultists. That's where it should have ended... but Twilight Sparkle happened.

With the avatar about to die, Twilight arrived and used the Elements on him. Celestia didn't believe the entity we were attempting to stop was Harmony, the lying god pretending to be the ally of ponies. The avatar drained Twilight and the other Element bearers of power, and ripped the sky himself. The god was already there, waiting to enter our reality again and usher new era of 'perfection'.

The problem is that gods cannot create more gods, and Harmony is no exception. His nature of evolution, driving will, and pure existence made him seek a way to create the perfect being, immortal, omnipotent, omniscient, better than he, the original force, himself. Nonsense. His best idea was sort of a hive existence with no individuality able to survive almost any catastrophy as long as one part of the system survived. One world, one being, one eternally insane mind still unable to bear all knowledge. We had to stop that.

After Twilight's intervention all seemed lost, but Discord and Nightmare's help allowed Cromach and remaining Silver Sun members to defeat Harmony's avatar while I slowed down the god's progress through the torn rift. Nopony else could have done that, only I and my special talent of stealing the power of others. I balanced forces no mortal should possess to stop a force nopony should ever face.

I was never in a position to win, but I slowed Harmony for long enough. With his avatar gone, the rift started to close with Harmony's monstrous form of tentacles and eyeballs still in the middle of it. That's when I went for my final gambit. If Harmony just returned to the void, nothing would stop him from repeating the process. I used his power to keep him immobilized in the closing rift. He realized he was doomed, so he stopped trying to escape and decided to take final revenge. Using my special talent against me, Harmony poured all his purifying power into me. The last thing I remember is white, agony, and fire.

If what Desert Shade said was true, then there is only one griffon who knows what happened next in full detail, and that is Cromach.

[End Entry]

* * *

"Don't do anything aggressive or we're all dead or fucked, literally," Desert Shade hisses as the prowling shapes surrounding the hill start climbing up.

"What _are_ these Corrupted or whatever?" I whisper. Aside from their size and unusual appendages, the pony shapes closing in don't seem too threatening, "Can't we run?"

"You?" she gives my fractured leg a cynical glance and shakes her head "No, they are _vastly_ faster than ponies, they don't get fatigued, they can heal wounds almost instantly, and they can make a pony turn to their primal instincts of mating and hunting very easily. These guys took over Equestria for over a century and turned most living things into themselves. I don't know what you can do, but I implore you just to listen to me and _don't fucking move a muscle_!"

Lying on my back, still dizzy from the calming potion, I really like that course of action.

"Lyam, throw me your bag, the one with the berries," Des's hushed voice makes the Corrupted already on the hilltop bare their teeth and wobble the tentacles coming from their backs.

"What happened to no quick movements rule?" the griffon answers, toying with the requested backpack, "Yo, Scroll, levitate the thing for me, will you?"

"On it," the unicorn mare's horn shimmers, and one Corrupted tilts her head as the bag floats past her.

Rolled Scroll's effort unfortunately makes one big Corrupted stallion with long muzzle, jagged tail, and talons on his forelegs circle her and sniff the air. He wraps his tail around her legs, and his tentacles slither over her barrel. The entire gesture doesn't feel hostile, more like... more like a cat's whiskers getting the feel of the surroundings. As his nose gets closer and closer to Scroll's behind, I hear her mumble to herself over and over:

"Please don't, please don't, please don't..."

Desert Shade said something about reverting a pony to a baser nature, maybe a sexual act by the Corrupted forces its victim's libido to go into overdrive?

 _"Could be, he doesn't seem intent on attacking her or anything, just likes her backside."_

Small, toned, definitely not my type but not bad. At least these Corrupted have decent taste.

Our visitors come in various shapes and sizes, but there are similarities. Most of them are slightly bigger than ponies, sleek and sinewy, have longer legs, and prowl noiselessly even through the rippling grass. Two, a stallion and a mare, are enormous, both a head taller than Lyam and even broader. Where the smaller ones are on the skinny side, although almost jokingly curvy in what a pony would call the right places, these huge ones are muscular, not as quiet, and positively looming. The final shape in their center is a chubby mare, but one who would easily make a pony go crazy with just a wink and a wiggle of her plot. The tracing spell confuses me about her gender for a moment, but the dangling things between her hind legs are swaying, full teats reaching past her knees. All Corrupted, no matter thair other traits, have a distinct, even overdone, sexual undertone to their nature. Stallions look powerful and dominant, mares curvy and fantastically built while retaining fit posture.

Oh dear, the chubby one is walking straight towards me. The good thing is that considering my track record with mares, she'll just give me an annoyed look and go for Lyam.

 _"Or not, aren't you one lucky alicorn these days?"_

I hate you, me.

The mare sniffs me, runs her wet and hot muzzle through the hair on my barrel, and makes me shiver from my hooves up and gasp. The sound makes her flinch, but she lies down by my side and starts licking my splintered foreleg. It hurts, but I try not to do anything dumb, as Des said. The pain slowly fades and the unnaturally bent leg loses all feeling.

Crunch!

 _"Glad you didn't feel a thing, right?"_

"Whwmwhm..." I stare, eyes wide and whimpering, at the leg now hanging only on a strand of sinew and the splint. The Corrupted resumes her crunching and grinding of the bone she bit off. Her three tongues lather a thick strand of gooey saliva where the two separated pieces of my leg connect. The leg twitches and I groan as fiery ants rush up and down, giving me a good idea that the blood is returning to the reconstructed limb. Pushing myself upwards carefully not to offend the unexpected help, I experimentally swish the leg up and down.

It's... healed, not even painful or stiff? Fully healed.

"Ummm, thank you?" I mumble, running my restored leg's hoof down her neck.

As I touch her, my monochromatic world lights up with colour. Her coat really is black, not just a trick of my dark world of white outlines, but the inky surface recedes as faint phoenix fire surrounds the place where I touch her and burns the blackness away. She's dark purple underneath.

My head spins, and I need both my forelegs to prop myself not to fall. The Corrupted mare's tongues lick my face once and then restore the taint I burned away in an instant. She lowers her muzzle to my side, and for a second I hope she'll take care of my wings as well, but she just lies down and eight thick tentacles from her back lenghten and wrap me into a tight coccoon. All I can do is thread my leg under her neck and embrace my current fate.

It seem I've just been claimed by a soft sexy pillow with healing powers. I like it when nopony is trying to kill me. Rare but refreshing.

Desert Shade's confused and somehow still intense glare is amusing beyond belief. Then it looks as if something clicked inside her, and she rummages through her bag, taking a rectangular box out and opening it. The male oversized Corrupted watching her raises his leg. That guy doesn't need talons on his forelegs, those hooves look as if they could crush coal into diamonds. Desert Shade offers him a small sphere that to me looks like a combination of magic and divine power. I have no clue what it is and make a mental note to ask her later. The Corrupted eats it and I see white ley lines of energy spread through the groud towards all the other Corrupted around. Des gave him some sort of food, and he shared it with the others... through the soil?

All around us, the Corrupted lie down in groups like hunting dogs warming up their master through the night.

"I don't know what this is, but I pray to all stars above this lasts," Desert Shade mutters much to the confusion of her humongous watcher. She walks over to him... and curls down on the grass. The Corrupted almost instinctively joins her, spooning the mare less than half his size in a protective embrace.

Four of the prowling ones surround Strong Back who extremely hesitantly follows Des' example. When her living Corrupted blanket fails to do anything other than drape over her everything, her ragged breath slows down.

"I'm fiiine," she says, quietly but not whispering anymore.

Rolled Scroll pushes a Corrupted attempting to lick her bandages away:

"No, no, no, no, no..." she mumbles over and over, "I don't wanna turn."

"Lie down, miss mage," I say slowly, "Push them away if they try something, but lie down."

The more I think about it, the less I believe our visitors have any ill intent. They might not know what their presence is supposed to be doing, although I honestly don't feel any different, but they are trying to help... for some reason, likely the food Desert Shade gave them.

Whimpering, Scroll curls to a small ball and ends up weighted down by much larger Corrupted. Nothing moves in her pile for several seconds, but then a shaky voice squaks:

"I think... I think I'm okay."

The second oversized Corrupted, the mare this time, walks over to Lyam. She returns his stare and...

...tackles him down on the grass.

Her legs lock tightly around him, not budging despite his thrashing around, and she bites his shoulder, growling. Then she licks the fleshwound. For looking similar to ponies, these Corrupted have mouths full of razor sharp teeth. Lyam's grit beak lets out a hiss, but as he stops struggling, the mare locks him into a full-body submission move a wrestler would be proud of, and stops moving.

"Hard to... breathe," Lyam groans, "but I think... she likes me. Really warm..."

"Good," I hear Des hiss, "Now be a stallion and get molested quietly."

"Always... a ray of sunshine, Des," the griffon, much to his sleeping companion's surpise, manages to push her a tiny bit away. Then he just shifts slightly and stops resisting. The mare tightens her grasp again, but not as much.

"Mmmpghp!" the captured unicorn cult leader or whatever the noble responsible for reviving me is mumbles loudly into his cloth gag.

"You shut up, idiot!" Des growls angrily, "I swear that if you kill us by being even dumber than I think you are... I'm haunting your ghost's ass."

He whines, but with his mouth gagged and all four legs tied up he can barely move. As he gets his own pile of Corrupted, I hear quiet sobbing, but nothing indicating he's trying to fight back.

Being warmed up for the night by a mare embodiment of mating instinct, having made friends with ponies who tried to kill me a moment ago, discovered that I might still have a future with Crom, and in no immediate danger.

"Nighty night, and don't let Corrupted bite," I chuckle.

"I hate you," I hear a mumble from Scroll's pile.

"Agreed!" comes from the other involuntary 'bedmates'.

"MMHHMPH!" Des' prisoner joins in the annoyed chorus.

The fact that I seem to have lost nearly all my alicorn power is just a minor nuisance.

All in all...

...not bad for the first day, not bad.


	6. Chasing a Dream: History

[Blazing's Entry]

Day one.

Wings got broken. Having real ones sucks. I miss having the ethereal ones made of pure divine power.

Speaking of divine power, lost most of it. Why? No idea. It's not coming back, sleep didn't help. Something is wrong. I feel a new unnatural force inside me, familiar but unknown.

Made temporary allies, didn't kill anypony... willingly. Time to see how much the world has changed in my absence.

Good stuff.

[End Entry]

* * *

"It's bad luck to comment on blatantly miraculous bouts of good luck," Desert Shade walks around the hilltop, packing all used pieces of equipment into their respective bags.

"I know," Rolled Scroll objects, rebinding her bandages, "but this was crazy. Wild Corrupted actually helping of their own volition."

"Speak for yourself," Lyam limps around, visibly smooshed from the recieved bear hugs, "Ow, ow, ow, ow."

"Hey, dumbass," Des raises her voice.

"Yes?"

"Mhmm?"

I exchange glances with the gagged unicorn. Des rolls her eyes.

"The non-demigod one."

"Mhmm!"

"Yes, you! I'm not gonna advocate Corrupted deeds based on what happened last night, but it should be an indication that they are not under evil control anymore and not all of them want to breed us."

"They _were_ pretty friendly," I nod.

The mare who spent the night with me didn't fix my wings, and when Lyam woke us up in the morning all Corrupted were already gone.

"Don't get used to it," Des shoots me a glare, "I've been exploring the wilderness ever since they first appeared and this has happened to me exactly zero times before. Heck, I can count friendly encounters on the talons of one leg."

"So... can anypony actually tell me a little more about, well, things?" I ask.

"Sure," Des agrees. I raise my eyebrow, "No problem, travelling's less boring with somepony new to talk to. Now go earn your keep and untie the moron."

"My keep?"

"We are three days away south from Vanhoover. You _could_ try to graze on the tainted grass, but I wouldn't do it. A completely corrupted alicorn might be a fun last thing to see though."

"Eeew," I stomp the oily, wobbly grass under my hooves. Is even the land tainted?

As my telekinesis unties the captured noble, Strong Back walks out of the burial mound with four bulging saddlebags. She unwraps a piece of scented cloth covering her muzzle, namely nose and mouth, dropping her... loot?

"You can't be serious!" the noble comes to the same realization as me, "You stole from the dead?"

"You killed them," Back just shrugs, "I wouldn't be complaining. It's not like they're gonna need some bracelets, rings, and few rather catching dresses. By the way, you packed some really stupid stuff for your trip. Good resale value, though."

The unicorn fumes and shakes with barely covered rage, but doesn't say anything else.

In some fifteen minutes, we're heading north, according to Scroll's compass. Paying my 'upkeep' turns out to be carrying two of the saddlebags with the sacrificed nobles' possessions. Thank heavens for the Corrupted lady healing my leg. That stuff is heavy.

Des and Strong Back are walking in the front, Lyam is covering our backs, and the trio of me, the noble, and Rolled Scroll is in the middle.

"So, what do you wanna know?" asks Desert Shade out of nowhere.

"Hmmm," I look around. We're taking a rather leisure pace through what I'm gathering is a dangerous territory, most likely due to me and the second 'guest'. Speaking of him, "Aren't you worried he's gonna run off?" I nod to the not bound, not even shackled, unicorn.

The group starts laughing as one, even Scroll still frowning whenever she looks in my direction chuckles.

"Oh suuure," Des waves her talons, "Without a map and a compass through days and days' worth of Corrupted territory. I'd give him an hour before he turned into one of them."

It dawns on me that the magnitude of the changed world is a little more than simple questions can reach.

"I... I don't even know where to start," I look at her, completely lost. That's a good way to say it - I'm completely lost. The only thing keeping me from just sitting down in apathy is that Crom _might_ be alive, "Before I got killed, Equestria was a thriving land where you couldn't walk for a day without finding a farm or some settlement, and aside from some areas like the Everfree Forest it was mostly safe. Granted, I didn't travel that much."

"Let's start with the Corrupted. They came some ninety or so years after Twilight's ascension. I and my old group were the first ones to spot them and survive to tell the tale. It was near the Smokey Mountains, not even that far from here, few days south at most. We escaped the first Hunters, warned ponies in Vanhoover who didn't believe us. When the city fell we were already on the train to the Crystal Empire. They didn't believe us at first either, but then the messages about western Equestria going dark reached bigger cities. We travelled on, warning who we could, but it wasn't enough. Corrupted spread, bred, and transformed most of Equestrian population. It wasn't in the power of anypony to fight against an enemy whose numbers grew whenever you lost somepony. That went on for over a century. The only pony settlements that survived were the Crystal Empire and Cloudsdale hovering over it after fleeing from Equestria, Canterlot castle protected by ancient magical wards, Ponyville underground enclave, and Manehattan virtually enslaved by griffons. If more survivors have been found in past thirty years, I haven't heard about it."

I stare blankly, walking on autopilot.

"Yeah," she notices my expression, "that's a lot to take in. The purge left less than a million ponies alive in Equestria."

"WHAT?!"

She nods bitterly.

"The young ponies you might see in Vanhoover, well, New Vanhoover to you-"

"Never been there before, so just Vanhoover," I mumble, still chewing through the catastrophy. She said I failed... is that my fault?

"They are the first new generation of ponies able to walk on the surface mostly freely. Today there's about two to three million ponies in Equestria because the news about the change spread to the Griffon Empire, and the descendants of those who fled there from the first waves of Corrupted returned to see their ancestral homeland."

"What change?"

"I'm getting to that. Thirty years ago, a pegasus Hex Guard, Twilight's personal branch of guards, by the name of Nightshade was left for dead by her squadmates during a surface scouting mission, and tainted. Slightly tainted ponies were allowed to live in Ponyville enclave at the time. She survived the trip back with the help of a Corrupted Hunter she named Chilly. Twilight allowed both of them to return to the enclave in return for being experimented on. Most of current knowledge about Corrupted comes from that. Nightshade soon transformed completely, but Chilly's presence stopped her from going full evil rapemonster, and she fought the Corrupted Queen leading the hive living in the territory of Ponyville town. The official story is that Nightshade kept a pony part of herself after she devoured the other Queen and became the protector of Ponyville, allowing enclave ponies to return to the surface."

"And the unofficial story?"

"She wasn't controlled by the evil inside the Corrupted hive mind and thus saw no good reason to eradicate ponies, maybe? She's very different these days, but if you're looking for the most powerful being in the world, possibly, it's her more than ever."

"What about the alicorns - Celestia, Luna, Twilight, or a defect like me?"

"You got your bones broken by Strong Back, enough said. Alicorns are on a different level, true, but Corrupted possess a unique ability absolutely destroying anypony with a horn. It's an effect called Horn Rot they instinctively use when threatened by enough magical power. What I heard from the only pony who survived it with mind mostly intact it feels like orgasming your entire magic, mind, and being through your horn. It instantly turns the victim into a mostly mindless Corrupted, and all alicorns have been hiding from it, unable to use their overpoweredness against Corrupted and having to rely on low level spells. If Horn Rot wasn't a factor then yes, the alicorns would wipe Corrupted from the face of Equestria eventually."

"What did this Nightshade do after saving Ponyville?"

"Remember the big berry I gave the Corrupted yesterday? It's their food, crystallized corruption growing in their territories. They can eat pretty much anything, but it doesn't sustain them too much. The real berries can keep one going for months each."

"Real berries?"

"Mhm, the ones I carry are fake, a product of Twilight's chemists, wizards, and Nightshade's hive. They are significantly less nourishing, but very easy to grow. After the takeover of Ponyville territory, Twilight offered help feeding Nightshade's new hive. The hive became extremely powerful very quickly after that. Under Nightshade's mental oversight, the evil presence in the hivemind couldn't force the new hive to destroy the last remnants of ponies. Corrupted can be solitary, can live in packs like we saw yesterday, but they bow to the ultimate will of the Queen, and Nightshade wanted them to live with ponies and cooperate."

"How did the ponies react? I wouldn't be too happy having to rely on and open myself to an enemy I avoided for past century."

"They didn't have a choice. If Nightshade turned completely from loneliness and being surrounded only by other Corrupted, she knew the enclave entrances, she knew everything as a Hex Guard. It was either submit or eventually die. They made the right choice. Nightshade took over Canterlot Corrupted, allowing ponies access to more of the city than the castle. I'm not sure what happened next, Nightshade doesn't want to talk about that part too much, but her companion Chilly left her and emerged as a King of a strip of territory between the Crystal Empire and Canterlot. He discovered Crystal Empire was still standing, but currently under siege by Corrupted army. Chilly, Nightshade, and a young Queen called Spring stopped the siege and saved the royal family."

"Oh, Mi Amore Cadenza is still alive as well, right?"

"More like Milf Amore Candeza," Lyam mutters to himself.

"Yes, yes, she's your celebrity crush," Des rolls her eyes, grinning, "Shining Armor is still alive as well. It turns out that being married to an alicorn can have its advantages. I wonder why neither Celestia nor Luna have a pony like that. Twilight's husband was killed by Corrupted, I'm pretty sure."

"Everypony needs rest eventually," I give her a sad smile. Des must have lived a long life, but she doesn't seem like a pony under the burden of responsibility. _That_ is what crushes ponies, not time itself.

"Anyway," she continues, slightly taken aback by what I said, "Twilight's son Mana Burn was corrupted by Nightshade during some failed experiment. Lyam and I met him near Manehattan several months after Nightshade's rise. He was the first talking Corrupted we've ever met and he was sent by Twilight to scout east for survivors. We found him in abysmal shape, but he still would have kicked our asses if he wanted to. A Corrupted with military training is a nightmare to meet. We helped him get to Manehattan and we would have all been killed by corrupted griffons if it wasn't for a certain griffon you know."

"Crom?"

"Yeah, Cromach has this weird ability to ignore Corrupted damage resistance, thus pissing Nightshade off immensely," she laughs to herself, "He once cut her in half with one swing, she was so mad."

"Cutting her in half just made her mad?"

"Yeah, don't try to fight powerful Corrupted in their territory, they are nearly immortal. A Queen like Nightshade in her Ponyville sanctum simply cannot be killed by any normal means. The only ways recorded until now, and this is a secret Twilight doesn't like to share, were dragon fire and a more powerful Queen draining the other one's essence."

"I'd like to avoid any conflict anyway. I just want some sort of life with the only griffon who has and can ever love me," I mumble, "Mushy, I know."

"Just a bit," Des shrugs, not minding at all, "Well, we helped Mana Burn get a message to Twilight about Manehattan being a griffon slave pit for ponies. Nightshade, Twilight, and a small force of ponies and Corrupted took the city from the Griffon Imperial Legion. Nightshade couldn't handle controlling several hundred thousand of new Corrupted transformed from griffons and resisting locals, so she left them in the city without a leader, but burned into their minds that the city belonged to both them and ponies. It was up to ponies to help Corrupted protect the new territory from griffons, and it was up to Corrupted to help ponies in order to get more food and keep their new home. So far, Manehattan still stands so the forced cooperation seems to be working somewhat."

"What about the evil forcing Corrupted to kill ponies on sight?"

"And here's the final part that I... don't want to recall much," her ears droop, "but it involves you, I think. Cromach told us about some Corrupted properties we missed, and when we told him where we saw them first appear, he believed there might be a connection between the sacrificial valley west of White Tail where you died, and Harmony's desire to take revenge on ponies. Massive hive mind, perfect entities nearly unable to permanently die, rings a bell?"

"Harmony created Corrupted, how? Didn't we stop his return?"

"You sliced his real body in half by locking him in the middle of a closing spatial rift. Don't you remember?"

"I remember trying to do that, but... you know... I got corpsed."

"Aaah," she nods in understanding, "Cromach believed the part of Harmony's body that fell into the valley sort of melted into the ground and its wish for revenge twisted some unwary travellers into the first Corrupted. Cromach, Nightshade, Twilight, her second son Knowledge, Lyam, I, a mage named Bound Tome, Chilly, and Bound Tome's Corrupted guardian Bastion have travelled to the point of origin... and stopped all of it, freed the Corrupted from the bloodthirsty will of Harmony. These days, Corrupted are still a massive threat, but surface is once again open to ponies as they don't actively seek us in an attempt to wipe us out."

"What did you find in the valley?"

"I... I'd rather not talk about it."

"Eyeballs?"

"Lots of eyeballs... all over the sky... and in my head. Suffice to say that all of us got very badly hurt, but we did it."

She shakes her head and smiles.

"And it all started with one lost Hex Guard. Butterfly wings and stuff, eh?"

"So, what now?" I don't pressure her. I know better than she does what horrors lie beyond the veil. Harmony was only the tip of the iceberg... or the base more-like, but there are still many many more things out there, albeit less powerful than the god himself.

"You know, I'm not sure," Des whistles thoughtfully, "We were hired to follow that guy and see what he's up to, so now that he's up to swinging on a noose I think we'll drop him of at some Vanhoover guard station and then look for another job."

"Uhh... can you help me?" I try to appeal to their good will.

"Got money?"

So much for that.

"Well..."

"Yeah, thank you but no. I learned long time ago to stay away from any business involving alicorns and deities. I'll share part of the money we make off of this with you-"

She shushes angry grumbling from her mates.

"Oh shut up. Thanks to him we don't have to haul thirty nobles around, but only one plus a bunch of 'procured' jewels. We're dividing the profits by five, not four. I'll help you plan out the route to Manehattan, which is where Cromach's Order of the Silver Sun is. Somepony there will have an idea where to find their boss. How about that? I'm doing it just because I owe Cromach, and maybe you, the continued survival of pony race, to an extent."

"Thank you."

"Good. Now if we see any more Corrupted approach, get ready to fight. If worst comes to worst we throw the noble to them and run. If that fails, it's your turn, Lollipop."

"Lollipop?"

"The Breeder mare seemed to like licking you."

"The big one almost crushed Lyam, why don't you call him 'putty'?"

Her amazed stare slowly turning towards the griffon tells me my presense here is going to have at least one more lasting mark.

"Yeah, Protectors are kind of... protective, hence the name."

"Protectors?"

"There are few kinds of Corrupted - Queens, Hunters, Breeders, Protectors, Drones, and Corruptors. The Hunters are-"

I get ready for a lecture on the properties of Corrupted. It makes the trip to Vanhoover feel much shorter than it really is.


	7. Chasing a Dream: Despair

[Blazing's Entry]

Vanhoover was... something.

I spent all my young life in Manehattan or at my family's weekend house in the flatlands around the city. I couldn't take a single step outside the manor without seeing skyscrapers, shimmer of street lights, or hearing the distant voices of ponies. Even after moving to Canterlot, a city which had less than a quarter of Manehattan's population at the time, it didn't change. I lived in an apartment complex, I met ponies in the castle or in the crowded streets every day. Heck, the short time I spent in Ponyville felt more cramped than the day I spent in Vanhoover.

The city is devastated... well, no, that's not true. From what I heard, Corrupted had no reason or reliable way to destroy buildings en-masse. The city just crumbled during the century of Corrupted rule under the simple pressure of time along with ponies who decided to stay put and starve rather than attempt escape and fail. Now, there are trees piercing the paved streets, vines crawling up the shattered skyscrapers, and several slightly renovated buildings which used to be small restaurants or other simple estabilishments. This far from most of re-industrialized Equestria and Crystal Empire, ponies don't have the materials to rebuild something as complex as fifty-story collosi of reinforced concrete. The city is like a small village in the middle of a thick forest, only the forest here are the remnants of a civilization long gone. Their own.

About fifty thousand ponies live in Vanhoover. A rather large village, I know. The number changes because anypony can just come and take residence inside anything unoccupied with a roof, and also because while wild Corrupted usually avoid the population centers most of the city is still a hunting ground. The vast majority of ponies in there are either miners or farmers neither of which is a particularly safe job. The mining shafts reach the iron deposits spreading from the northern mountains, there is coal along the way, and many many more raw resources. I got most of that from a simple pamphlet saying: "Tired of Canterlot snobs? Move to Vanhoover, the city of the common pony! No blueblooded unicorn would set hoof anywhere close."

So that's pretty much it. Farmers grow food either inside the city or in heavily guarded areas around to keep the ponies from having to leave. Miners mine fresh materials traded via long caravan treks with the Crystal Empire or Canterlot. Only a small fraction of the raw resources is refined here, main reason being the lack of ponies for a proper large-scale economy. The oldest job known to ponykind, whorseing, is also flourishing, because there is nothing hornier than a miner stuck for five days in some cramped space accompanied by other burly stallions, or mares who pass for stallions in the dim light of torches. Met a bunch of changelings who were practically glowing with stolen power of love, well, lust. Weekends in the city must be akin to some zebra fertility carnivals I heard about... ages ago. Speaking of zebras, Des told me that the corruption spread only across the Equestrian continent, leaving the rest of the world untainted.

However, when I got to the biggest gathering of ponies in a large square of Vanhoover, Desert Shade showed me around and even helped me barter with the locals for prices she considered decent. She herself got a seal from local Hex Guard branch along with commendation for catching the noble which she could trade for her reward when back in Canterlot. She said it was easier than carrying around a bunch of gold coins. We parted ways when she and her group took an exploration mission southwest along the seaside. Thankfully, we split on good terms. My wings are still useless even after being treated by a proper doctor, but I can at least keep them folded again instead of having them drag on the ground and gather dust. Rolled Scroll was itching all over after being repeatedly burned and electrocuted by her own reflected magic, and yet she still shook my hoof as we exchanged apologies. I didn't get to ask Des about her faint divine power, sadly, although I've been thoroughly instructed on ways to survive in the empty, corrupted landscape.

I bought everything Des and I considered important - saddlebags, updated map of caravan routes, compass, long-lasting supplies and some fresh fruit and vegetables for the next few days, sleeping bag that was expensive even with a rather large sum of money that was my promised cut, and some hygiene things. No reason to make it easier for Corrupted to detect you by smell. Sadly, there was nowhere to purchase the tainted berries Des' group used to placate or distract some Corrupted. As it turns out, transporting them over long distances costs a lot of money and requires magical items. When I asked about the price of Des' strange heater or the transport box, she said I would need to do some really lucrative and dangerous missions for several years before being able to afford those. Anyway, in the end I felt more like a packmule than a pony.

Next, I had to choose between taking a caravan, either as a guard or a passenger, or going on my own through the wilderness. The desire to find Crom as soon as possible overcame my self-preservation instinct and decided that one. The earliest caravan to leave for central Equestria was two days away, and these kinds of trade or transport companies usually travel slowly and take detours spanning out of the way settlements. So I went with the direct route.

Almost.

I realized that if Twilight is still alive, and so are Chrysalis, Luna, Cromach, Celestia, then Guiding Light and the dreamlings might be around as well. They have never really thrived in large cities, but perhaps my little mutant changeling daughter is still alive in her hive under Pine Hills. Going there will lengthen my travel by a good chunk, but it's definitely worthwhile to know if she's alive. Because if she is, then this new, unfamiliar world might not be as different with Crom and Guiding by my side.

I'm getting too optimistic for my own good, and optimistic is a synonym for droolingly dumb.

So, with the map firmly in my hooves (not now cause I'm writing this entry), I planned the route like this:

Starting in Vanhoover, I should follow ancient train tracks east through the Unicorn Range. The caravaneers I talked to said there were both tunnels leading through the mountains and a beaten path through some valleys I could use. After that I'll go east through the dangerous part of central Equestria where Cloudsdale used to be before fleeing north and anchoring above the Crystal Empire. The train tracks split northwest of Canterlot, on the border of Corrupted territories belonging to Queen Nightshade and King Chilly. It's supposed to be safe there. Next step leads south through Nightshade's territory and Ponyville, then east through the Everfree forest to Pine Hills. What I'm going to do next depends on what happens there, but if the town is either in ruins or completely gone, devoured by the forest, I'm heading northeast through the Foal Mountains, Hollow Shades, and further to Manehattan.

It's gonna be one hell of a trip.

[End Entry]

* * *

Going down the main road east through the ruins of Vanhoover, I breathe in the fresh air and mentally prepare for such a long journey. I am completely alone again, the core populated area being several hours of walking behind me. No caravans, no ponies, thankfully not even any Corrupted, although I could hear shuffling from time to time in alleys around. It's a beautiful spring morning, crisp but with warm wind ruffling my mane. With eyes closed, three-sixty vision of my tracing spell enabled, and focusing on getting used to it, I breathe in and out slowly to push away the nausea and headache. With every step, the all-around vision confuses me a tiny bit. Ponies are not meant to see everything around at once, our head isn't made for it, but all it takes is practice. I just need to get back into my groove.

A noise like a hoof slipping on a piece of rubble coming from an alley ahead breaks my concentration.

As aware as I am about me never being quiet enough to avoid being spotted by a Corrupted, I creep forward and poke just the tip of my horn out from behind a corner. Gotta admit, not needing to use eyes and shove half of my head into a possibly dangerous area is a good perk. A female Corrupted lying on a flat piece of concrete reflecting the soft sunlight is watching a young earthpony stallion carefully walking over to her, obviously trying to look non-threatening. As he gets closer, she raises her head and six tentacles sprout from her back, wobbling like grass in the wind. She is lean, with long limbs, and not much bigger than the approaching earthpony, so she must be the Hunter kind of Corrupted.

The stallion himself is just an earthpony to me. The tracing spell doesn't show anything other than a set of white lines on black background. No unusual size, no unusual features, just a young earthpony, probably a fresh stallion. The Huntress bares her teeth as he leans down to her and pokes her tentacle which wraps around his foreleg. As soon as he nuzzles her, three tentacle tongues dart out of her mouth and bury in his. He just wraps his legs around her and answers the kiss.

I know what this is. I've been told about it both by Des and by Vanhoover citizens I've talked to.

Desperate ponies sometimes walk into unprotected areas, unarmed and without supplies, to seek an extremely pleasurable end in the hooves of Corrupted. Contrary to popular belief, being killed by Corrupted is fairly rare if you don't fight back. Turning into one of them is akin to death, though. The earthpony has no backpack or anything, so this is likely the case. I am not here to question his decision, I don't know the circumstances that led him to completely disregard his self-preservation instinct, so I'll respect his choice. Heck, if I didn't feel the faint glimmer of hope that Crom is alive, I would probably be in the stallion's place myself.

In the minute or so of me considering the situation, the earthpony now growling and wildly mating with the Huntress grew in size, familiar tentacles sprouted from his back, and his neck thickened to accommodate the long prehensile tongues Corrupted possess. With a wet squelch, he pulls out of the happily mewling Huntress who sits up and looks with her refocusing eyes at me. The new male Hunter sprouts claws on his forelegs, jumps on the side of the building, pounces forward using a window hole to propel himself, and in less than a second he clears the entire alley and lands in front of me, baring his teeth. There is nothing left of the earthpony. The Huntress trots over quickly and with far less aggression, and circles around me.

I stand there, nerves twitching, but frozen in place. Desert Shade said never to run away from Hunters, they chase, hence the name. If they aren't hungry, you aren't invading their territory, or you don't offer a fun hunt, they are more likely to just let you go and return to casual mating.

Corrupted territories are a strange thing, and I didn't understand much from Des' explanation, but the soil itself somehow provides their owners with nutrients for regeneration and increased power. However, the really deeply tainted areas have a distinct look about them. The city ruins don't look transformed too much aside from the slightly mushy ground and black vines coiling around anything still standing, so I doubt either of the Hunters is any more powerful than a normal Hunter would be. No, that's no consolation but for some dumb reason I'm starting to look on the positive side of things, even if the side is completely pointless. I doubt I could fight off one in my current shape. Two are completely out of the question.

Stepping away as the Huntress pushes her muzzle under my tail and takes a deep breath, I try to show her I'm not interested in joining their fun. She tries again, so I sit down and push my forelegs against the male sniffing my ears. Familiar faint phoenix fire burns away darkness of my semi-blind world just like before at the place of the touch, and the Hunter steps backwards. Before the colours of the real world fade again into black, I see a light brown coat quickly being covered by black goo seeping into the 'wound' I caused. My touch can't be hurting them, because neither this one nor the Breeder mare last time turned hostile after, but in both cases it seemed to surprise them.

Finally realizing my complete lack of desire for their company, they trot off back to the warm rock where the Huntress was sleeping, curl together into one oily circle, and enjoy the sun again. I can't help smiling. If the earthpony was just lonely and lost in the big, unfriendly world, the new chapter of his life will at least leave him happy. With nothing threatening me anymore, I follow the main road marked by makeshift signposts out of Vanhoover.

It looks like I can burn away corruption then, at least to a very minor degree. If I ever regain a sizable portion of my pre-death power this might be a thing to consider. Maybe Harmony's desperate attempt to destroy me completely left some of his purifying power behind. It doesn't feel like it, though. I think it's something different, something new and old at the same time.

Oh well, no reason to dwell on it. I've been alive for less than a week, so who knows what might happen...

The caravan road joins the abandoned and barely visible train tracks on the outskirts of the city. The path used by caravaneers is side by side with the rusty steel rails, and with the city finally behind me after noon, I once again take my steps into the wilderness.

Several hours later, my tracing magic reveals a solitary unicorn quickly approaching from behind. He's not trying to be sneaky or anything, and as I walk at slow pace through what looks like a tunnel cut through a dark green forest I have no trouble tracking his movements. A bandit? A traveller? A courier? Anything is possible out here, on the road leading through the woods. He slows down when he comes closer, tilting his head curiously. To him, I must be just a unicorn wearing a light grey robe with tightly packed bags.

He looks like a warrior type, mid-length, slightly curly mane combed straight away from his face, broadly built, and carrying a sheath with a greatsword on his back along with two saddlebags as bulging as mine. An experienced and prepared traveller it seems.

"Blazing Light, in the name of the Silver Sun and grandmaster Cromach you shall be purged from this world!" I hear him proclaim in a self-assured, firm voice.

What?

The?

Fuck?

I wasn't hit by a hammer, but I may as well have been.

 _"Time for a system restart, buddy, he's pulling out his sword... and it's a huge one."_

What?

I'm trembling just from the words.

 _"Alright, old Blaze would be having a breakdown right now. Show me you've grown at least a little, please."_

But Des said Crom waited... that he waited for so long... for me...

It was some years ago, though. Something might have changed.

 _"There is literally NO WAY that he would want you dead, not without at least trying to talk to you. This guy is bullshitting you."_

But he knows who I am. Five days after I was resurrected SOMEPONY KNOWS WHO I AM! Somepony who presents himself to be tied to the only living being who MIGHT KNOW ME!

 _"Granted, that's a little too much to be a coincidence, but still. It's Cromach. You know him the best."_

KNEW him...

It would make sense, though.

 _"What? No, don't start with this again. I thought we were over it."_

I always brought bad luck, unhappiness, conflict. I was a target, never in peace, fighting forever. I almost brought the end of the world.

 _"Nope, you stopped it, circumstances about insane family members being manipulated by an evil god aside."_

Huh... you are right, somewhat.

 _"Good, so how about we beat the snot out of the unicorn and then start asking real questions? Fire included... for persuasion."_

Yeah, Crom might want me dead, he might have a really good reason to. After all, he's been alive for so long he must have seen if the gods or any other entity tried something again. He would never, NEVER just send an assassin to do his job, and most of all he would want to explain to me why.

Unless he couldn't bear doing what he had to do himself - ending me for good.

 _"I liked the first part more, although both are possible. Let's go with presuming this guy is evil and Crom is somewhere out there warming up his butt for us, how about that?"_

Ohhh yes.

The unicorn flourishes his oversized blade, and I feel an influx of magic flowing into his horn. I quickly let my saddlebags slide from my back.

 _"Some enchantment aimed at the weapon."_

His spell fizzles, confusing the unicorn shaking his head greatly. I quickly but carefully close the distance as much as I can. I'm guessing he'll try his magic at most twice before realizing I'm stopping him from using it and just swinging at me. My telekinesis has never been good, and his horn is long, so I'll have a single chance at best to divert his blow. I have to get into melee range and pummel his face.

Damn, I forgot to buy combat horseshoes. Let's hope I'll get a chance to remedy that.

 _"He's trying the same spell again!"_

He grunts and looks at me only four pony lengths away now and closing in fast.

 _"Attribute enhancement - speed aimed at his legs."_

Oh boy, he's giving me all the answers himself. I steal the spell...

...and everything spins.

My muzzle hurts.

Vision spell gone.

Focus, focus, focus!

"AAAAAAAAAH!" I scream as liquid fire burns a line through my chest and stumble backwards.

Tracing spell is back up.

I must have underestimated the power of the stolen spell and rammed head-first into an armored pony at crazy speed. He recovered faster despite being on the ground, though, as the blood dripping from his levitating sword and the deep, heavily bleeding cut right where my neck meets my chest tell me.

 _"A bit more up and you were back in the ether for another two centuries."_

Always the optimist, my head.

The floating sword arcs overhead into an executing blow as I barely stand up, still fighting agony shooting from my chest. He's not really burdened by being immobile because he's a unicorn and that's cheating. This is the one chance I'll get.

The greatsword slices straight down until I push it just a little to the side with my telekinesis. Dirt shoots everywhere as the wide blade buries itself deep into the ground. I pounce and land on the unicorn still lying on his back, unable to get up as fast as I did due to his platemail.

"Should have worn a helmet with the armor, dollface," I punch his head with all my might. It's less effective than I hoped. He must be really used to getting pummeled despite looking like a noble participating in some jousting tournament. He thrashes around, trying to throw me off or spear me with his horn.

Right, horn. Crap...

 _"From behind, lean left!"_

The flying sword only scratches me as the unicorn is unable to swing it well with two hooves smashing his face into the ground over and over. Too bad most of the blood around is still only mine.

He will outlast me as I'm bleeding really badly due to all the movement. Adrenaline will wear off soon. I will die. Again. Without having a chance to see Crom.

A rock is nearby, just one fitting into a hoof.

I don't want to kill him, but I'm running out of options here.

Crack.

Crack. Crack. Crack.

Stillness.

Head spinning, I stand up from the motionless unicorn...

...and kiss the ground.

Damn, legs are giving out.

At much slower pace, I pick myself up and check if the unicorn is still not a threat. Good, unconscious but not dead, definitely a broken muzzle and fractured skull. He won't be waking up any time soon.

 _"Check his bags. If he's used to travelling alone out here, he might have some things you missed."_

Limping over to the body, I pull his two bags a bit away and then go through them.

Spare horseshoes, food, water, first aid kit-

 _"Use it, now!"_

Not in the mood to argue with the little voice inside my head that knows the right thing to do, I put the unicorn's medical supplies to good use. With both cuts cleaned up and bandaged, I return to scavenging what I can. Spare bandages and desinfectant could be useful-

Screw it, supplies as well. I can carry all that even in this shape.

I take both of his saddlebags and rearrange what's inside evenly between the containers. The bastard is a day's worth of trip away from Vanhoover, he can get there without his baggage and I could use a second set of everything.

Spare horseshoes, cool, and they even fit. Hmm, they shouldn't, judging by the unicorn's size. I must be a little bigger than before I died, not much though.

"What is this?" I mumble, pulling out a small steel tube out of the last bag, "A scroll case?"

There is indeed a rolled piece of parchment inside. It bears the official Silver Sun seal I remember well. After all, I used it day after day for a year before I was killed.

 _Lord Heart,_

 _I have recieved news about the possible resurrection of the cursed alicorn Blazing Light. The alicorn of Despair will bring death and destruction if left unchecked, and is absolutely vital that he is destroyed as soon as possible. Don't negotiate, have no mercy. This threat must be dealt with before it grows into something we cannot handle._

 _You are not the only one on this mission as we need to cover a lot of space quickly. Under no circumstances are you to prevent the operation of my other agents. In fact, team up if possible when you get a good lead to the alicorn's location._

 _I know an outstanding member of our organization such as you understands the severity of divine threats to this world, and as such you will fulfill this order quickly and without questions. However, a bounty of five hundred thousand bits will be split between all parties responsible for the cursed traitor's demise. The bounty is not for general public, so avoid involving new agents in this. I don't want needless loss of life._

 _When you are done, return to Manehattan._

 _\- Cromach -_

Under the order, a perfectly accurate description of me.

 _"It can still be fake..."_

The seal is the real deal. Crom's signature... probably? I don't remember it that well but it looks familiar.

Crom... please...

Why?

Am I really that bad?

I know I've always said I was the worst thing that happened to you...

...but deep down I believed what you told me...

...that I was just being an idiot.

Still not entirely mentally all there, I pick all four saddlebags up, load them on my back, and keep walking east.

Crom wants me dead.

No, that can't be right. I refuse to believe it.

Crom NEEDS me dead, that's a big difference.

Or maybe he wants me gone forever so that his past doesn't catch up to him and he can live his life without the burden of me.

I'm not really sure how much time has passed with me just following the caravan route on autopilot, but the circle of sun hanging above my monochrome world is long gone. Light and darkness mean nothing to my tracing spell. I can barely walk anymore, though.

Hissing in pain, I drop my bags in a forest clearing a short distance off of the beaten path. No reason to risk getting robbed by a passer-by.

Damn, Desert Shade recommended one good sleeping bag. Soft, warm, zips almost all the way up. If only the cold bothering me was coming from the outside and not the inside.

Oh well, good night.

It doesn't matter in the end. Nothing has changed. I will find Crom, we will talk, and if he has a good reason to want me gone, then...

...then I will help him find a way that stops me from coming back ever again.


	8. Chasing a Dream: Company

[Blazing's entry]

I'm not really feeling up for writing anything right now, but habit's a habit.

I've been walking through the greenery, or grey-ish blackery to be precise, for two days now without seeing a single soul. As is becoming usual, I spot solitary Corrupted in the shadows from time to time, but I guess I've been lucky so far. Or possibly not even monsters that would hump everything and turn it into one of them want me.

Had a dream about Chokey tonight, funny how my brain tries to escape the possibility of Crom trying to kill me by running off to my dead marefriend.

At least the dream wasn't some twisted nightmare of what might have been, something I would have expected. It was simply a memory of the good times when we both served in Canterlot Guard. She, a Nightguard shift manager, I, a drill sargeant of the Royal Guard. It was before I met Cromach, before any of the stuff with he gods happened... just the two of us. A rightfully lonely unicorn who punched things, was barely socially skilled enough not to spill drink on himself when another pony talked to him, and who couldn't use magic much to the shame of his family and entire species. And Choking Darkness, the batpony mare cursed by her own mother's sense of humor. Seriously, my family was a warzone, but her mother was a nice lady and Chokey didn't deserve the name of a bad cartoon villain. Well, not just the name, but the entire package - batpony, black coat, red mane, tail, eyes, all the fun stuff. You couldn't find a friendlier mare, though, as is clear from her giving even ME a chance.

And look where it led her...

[End entry]

* * *

I rise from the morning dew once again, dry and fresh thanks to my amazing sleeping bag. I know I'm repeating myself, but Desert Shade knows her wilderness survival stuff.

Aaaand now my hooves are wet because, sadly, I have to start another day. Why can't ponies just lie around and not be bothered by things like boredom, meaning of life, and where to find next patch of grass to nom? All those existential things I ponder while cleaning the deep cut in my chest and covering it with fresh bandages. The other wound in my side is healing just fine even without stitches, but since I've never really sown skin back together I don't have the knowledge how to treat the big wound properly without hurting myself even worse.

Packing my things, I return on what constitutes for the main road. It looks rarely used, is not much more than deeper tracks overgrown with grass, but there are poles of wood and iron sticking out of the ground on both sides within visible distance of each other.

On the other hoof, the trip has been safe and easy since the incident with lord Heart, if that was the Order assassin's real name. I guess I just exist to complain. Maybe it's only going to be day after day of letting my brain melt of boredom and drift around, thinking about anything and nothing at the same time.

Hah! Just as I think that, my tracing spell reveals a traveller taking the road the other way. Take that, narrative causality!

I must be feeling rather whimsical today to be testing the dealings of fate like this. That, or I'm completely crazy, that works too. Or the blood loss.

Or I just don't give a damn anymore...

Whistling, I don't bother hiding myself and walk straight towards the incoming figure.

Big figure.

A pony bigger than I am figure.

It's a me-damn Corrupted.

Alright, he's taller than I am, about a half broader, has long, whip-like tail ending in some sort of a blade, and sharp, grabby claws on his forelegs. I don't see any tentacles coming from his back and checking the flow of wind, but that can quickly change along with the shape of his body he can easily rebuild into a much more powerful combat form. My unnatural sight shows strange leaf-shaped patterns sliding over his muscles as he walks, and covering his entire body. And yes, it is a _he_ , very much so.

What could it...?

Scales.

I saw the form once before. Long time ago in the mirror world where Spike and Rarity had a filly, a hybrid of a dragon and a pony. I saw her only as a tiny pony blob with harder patches of purple skin and claws that were barely sharper than a newborn's hooves, but she must have grown into something similar to this. This guy doesn't have wings, though.

The Corrupted ahead is one intelligent enough to shape himself into the strongest possible form for straight up combat. That means two things - he is smart, and he is the Protector type of Corrupted. Well, three things then. Protectors are, right after Drones, the least aggressive Corrupted unless you are forcefully attempting to enter their territory. He should give off a sign that I'm trespassing or something, and I might be able to take a short detour to avoid him.

No, nope, of course he's walking straight towards me. Great. A Corrupted who can literally shove his hoof through my ribcage, a wall behind me if there was any, and a plate of armor with the same condition. One thing is different about this Protector, though, at least it's something I haven't seen before or heard about. Even my vision shows numerous thin white veins running up his legs from his hooves and talons, ending at about knee-height.

Come to think of it, being bred by a Corrupted so violently that my brain melts out of my dong and I turn into one of them is sounding better and better with each day I spend alive and alone again.

Huh, he's carrying a pair of saddlebags. Des _did_ say something about Corrupted from big hives being more civilized, but not to the extent of making and using travelling equipment.

He stops a pony length away from me, extending his hoof like a pony would towards a frightened kitten. Gradually getting the idea that my life does not end here and now, I give his leg a soft hoof bump. He takes one more step and lowers his head towards my robe sliced open and the wound on my chest. Three tongues dart out, stopping only a hair's length from lickng my chest. Then he just sniffs it, and a tentacle comes from his back, unbuckling one of his saddlebag and presenting an unused first aid kit.

What is this, a trained rescue Corrupted?

"Thanks," I say, shaking my head and hoping he understands me, "but it's freshly treated, plus I've got enough spare bandages as well."

He looks at me, tilts his head, seemingly thinks about what I said, and growls:

"N-o?"

It takes me a while to realize the creature's just talked. Gurgly and as if choking, but still talked.

Of course they have vocal chords and can understand tone of voice, they are based on ponies, I think. Maybe they just can't talk properly because the thick tongues take too much space inside their throat. Okay, that's just a little too optimistic. They _are_ animals, but what if the hive ones understand some speech because they are around ponies, but just can't talk because nopony taught them and because of the tongue thing?

With that train of wishful thinking, I push the offered first aid kit away and smile at the Protector.

"Thank you."

Should I offer something more than words? I still have some fresh apples. Considering how far it is to civilization from here according to the map, chances of him accepting good fruit are considerable. I levitate my sour, green offering towards him. I've never been too keen on sweet apples, not sure why, so I hope it doesn't offend.

His tongues wrap around the hovering apple and drag it whole inside his throat. He doesn't even chew.

"Huh, either I'm really lucky with you, or you Corrupted aren't as bad as everypony thinks."

He tilts his head again, a sign he's trying to make some sense of what I said, and a moment later yet another back tentacles darts into his other bag and shows me something different. It's a seal or a badge of sorts, depicting a shiny white tree looking as if it was made of ice on a black background.

"Co-rru-pt n-o, Se-pa-ra-ted," he chokes on the words, and I resist making a joke about chewing his food like a good colt.

"Separated from whom... are you lost?"

"Chi-lly."

That's the King of the hive north of Canterlot, right? Nightshade's mate or something. So this guy is definitely from a peaceful part of Equestria. Is he trying to get home? Probably. My trip should take me through Chilly's territory, and a companion might be a stroke of good fortune on the long and otherwise solitary road.

"So, you understand me then?"

He hesitates, and nods.

"If you want to come with me, I'll be passing through your King's land in about a week or so. I've got a map here so you don't get lost again."

Considering he's carrying a medkit he can't use, I think there's a map in his bag somewhere as well, but it's mostly just in a case he finds a wounded traveller, not for himself. So... who loaded this guy up?

 **Still in the habit of talking to yourself, I see.** A familiar voice I can't quite identify rings through my head.

Mistake?

 **No, I am not Mistake. Don't dwell on it, Blazing. You will find out in due time. Your destiny is approaching, and I am now a part of you, in a manner of speaking, as you will be a part of us.**

Whoever he is, he's right. Thinking to myself is not going to bring answers.

I chuckle.

It's funny how used I am to more voices inhabiting the hollow coconut I call my head.

"Fol-low, learn," the Protector hisses, hiding his badge again.

Meh, if he tries to breed me at night... we'll see how good Des' sleeping bag really is.

"I'm headed to Ponyville," I comment towards my new companion as we resume walking.

"Night-shade."

In hindsight, my attempt at striking a conversation was a bit pointless. Still, just the second set of hoofsteps, even barely audible ones, is enough to stave off loneliness... and thoughts about the future.

The day passes faster than those before, mostly because my train of thought and curiosity is circling around my Corrupted companion. Sadly, my observation isn't enough to tell me anything new - Protectors are big, strong, deadly, and quiet, period. He is taller than me, and as far as I recall I used to be slightly bigger than Luna, but he's not as tall as Celestia although with a definitely broader barrel and shoulders. Scales hard as steel cover his entire body, but don't impede his movement whatsoever by bending when he needs it so they have to be from some enhanced biological material.

That's about it, really. No point in dwelling on it and setting up a theory after theory. Who am I, Twilight Sparkle?

"Fi-re," he groans.

I don't see anything, which means there are no billowing flames nearby. He must be seeing brighter light, which is something my vision spell ignores completely. I've never realized that could be a drawback.

"Where?"

He points slightly off the road. Somepony must be setting up camp for the night just like I usually do. I'm not sure how my Corrupted is going to react if a bandit attacks me, but he should be good for scaring a pony or two.

Or thirty.

On a clearing by the side of the road there stand three large wagons in a U shape with a campfire in the middle. I count twenty-three ponies milling or sitting around before the Corrupted and I are noticed and first weapons drawn.

"Uhhh, hello," I wave, faced with a crossbow aiming at my face, "I was just curious who's out here in the wild, aaand now that I'm sure you don't want any visitors I'll just go...?" I try with blind and impossibly stupid hope in my voice.

A torch is levitated towards my Protector, circling around him.

"It's a Sep, boys, weapons down," orders a buff, bearded unicorn wearing leather armor, heavy horseshoes, and a steel helmet. He grins at me, "Come sit with us if you want, traveller. Name's Hammerhoof, and these mercs are the Hammer and Nails company. We're on the road to Vanhoover. A trade caravan or something. I don't know, I just shoot the slimy black bastards if they come too close. Where did you get the guy anyway?" he nods to the Protector following my lead as I put down my four saddlebags near the firepit and stretch my legs towards it for warmth.

"Met him this morning. He noticed I was wounded and offered me a first aid kit. Speaking of which, have you got anypony who knows how to stitch a cut properly around?"

"Yeah, sure. Hey, Needlework, c'mere!" he waves at a resting unicorn mare who grumbles something, but hesitantly stands up and walks over.

"Got your own stuff? Cause I sure as Tartarus ain't using mine," she glances at the bloodied bandages around my chest.

"Needle-" Hammerhoof starts.

"I've got enough, I'm just not good at sowing," I levitate my spare medkit to her. She nods, opens it, and takes out the items she's going to need.

"Can't really do much if you don't drop the robe," she rolls her eyes, "Don't be shy, I've seen my fair share of uglies."

I'm not too keen on revealing I'm an alicorn, but considering how easily Heart recognized me, I think these guys would have shot me on sight if they knew who I was.

"Twilight's steaming magical balls!" Hammerhoof exclaims, and I hear gasps from all around, "I thought you were just a unicorn, traveller. Those wings aren't fake, right? Just to scare off bandits or something."

"The last guy who tried to rob me blind didn't seem _that_ bothered," I complain, pointing to the open wound on my chest. They really don't need to know there are assassins on my ass, heh. And maybe in an inn, heheh.

I'm awful, I know.

The caravan guards laugh, and return to their evening duties. I hiss as Needlework starts stitching me up.

"So, alicorn, eh?" Hammerhoof tries again, "A prince of something?"

"Yeah, totally. I'm headed to Canterlot to take my rightful place as the ruler of the remnants of pony race. I'll have my own harem or something ready during the inauguration. Speaking of which, isn't there less ponies than alicorns now anyway these days?" I facehoof, "Come on, I'm nopony special. I don't want to get into details, but I'm new to this place and the entire alicorn shtick, sort of."

"Pretty well prepared to be new," he nods to my saddlebags.

"I had an excellent guide by the name of Desert Shade."

"Oh, you met Des?"

"You know her?"

"Of course I do! She's a damn legend in the right circles. She was a legend when I was born, alicorn. The only pony who knows the surface through and through. She's seen parts of Equestria I couldn't even imagine existing, and rumors say she was at the birthplace of Corrupted. Some stories about her must be over fifty, sixty years old, but when I met her in Canterlot three years ago she looked-"

"Just over thirty, I know."

"Should have guessed you ageless folks know each other."

"I got very lucky to meet her recently, that's all. Speaking of Corrupted, I think this guy," I nod to the Protector curled on the stomped grass with his back to the fire, "is lost or something. He said he was separated from somepony, his King Chilly I think."

"He wasn't separated from nopony, he IS a Separated. They are the white hive between Canterlot and Crystal Empire. To be honest, I'm not really sure how it works, but those guys are Corrupted, but there's something wrong with their heads. They can't reach their hive mind or something," he waves his forelegs in the air, "which means they don't have the habits of Corrupted. Wild orgies each day, hunting, territoriality, and everything else. What princess Twilight spread around is that since they don't have the wild side to them, they travel around, learning about ponies, civilization and stuff. Heck, I've known one who worked at a bakery in Ponyville for years, learned all he could, and then went on to become a blacksmith. These Separated guys want to know _everything_. Like foals in a way, really."

"So, not dangerous?"

"Deadlier than any wild Corrupted, 'cause they are much smarter," Hammerhoof taps on his forehead, "but not aggressive. The only ones I'd be scared of even more are those from Ponyville. Corrupted working as one who have Hex Guard training. No wonder Ponyville is the safest place around - crazy Queen, elite Corrupted swarming everywhere, no work for a hired blade like me."

"All done," Needlework ends her treatment, complete with fresh bandages and everything, "Don't go around running or doing anything crazy, and it should be much better in a week or so. I'm not sure about an alicorn like you."

"So, mind if I spend the night around?" I ask, "Strength in numbers and so on."

"No problem if you sleep outside. The wagons are for us guards, the merchandise, and the caravaneers themselves. Just take a free spot and you're golden."

"Thanks, Hammerhoof, miss Needlework."

"A polite guy," Hammerhoof snickers, "Haven't heard your name yet, though?"

Let's hope he's not _heard_ about me either.

"Blazing Light, and for the time being I'd appreciate if you didn't talk about meeting me anywhere."

"Awww, and here was I thinking I had a decent story for when we got to Vanhoover."

"What, that you met an injured alicorn who did nothing but sleep around and then went east in the morning? Doesn't sound too exciting to me."

"I dunno, an alicorn travelling with a Separated bodyguard being paid off by his plot is a funny anecdote."

"Huh? I'm not sleeping with him. I told you I met him this morning!"

"Ah, sorry, mate, forgot that part. You see, the Seps have no real use for money, just like the wild bastards, so I assumed... you know."

"Wouldn't I go all crazy anyway if I did that?"

"Needle?" he nudges the mare still hanging around. It probably beats lying around watching the fire.

She blushes.

"Ehm... the Separated are... well recieved with... certain ponies. The tainting influence isn't as strong as with normal Corrupted, and nowhere close to the wild ones. See?" she pokes the side of her barrel.

I shake my head. It must be something with color.

"I, umm, am blind and have to use a spell to see a bit. To me you all look like white outlines on a black background."

"Oh," Needle blinks, "Well, then this won't mean anything to you, but tainted ponies have sort of black, oily strains in their coats and manes. It's a bit like Corrupted hair, but only in places."

"Ah, thanks."

She takes my hoof and runs in over her barrel. There is a patch of softer, slightly sticky hair at one place.

"Like this."

"Yeah, well, umm, thank, ehm..., well, maybe... umm, thank you for enlightening me."

"Not good with mares, are ya?" Hammerhoof chuckles.

"Been a while..." I mutter.

"Well, Needle here's done a Sep and a tainted pony. An alicorn could be a progres-OW!" Hammerhoof rubs his punched muzzle. Needlework blows a strand of his hair off her hoof and leaves.

Laughing along with some mercenaries around the fire, I get my sleeping bag ready for the night next to the resting Separated Protector. If anything happens, even if Hammerhoof was just lulling me into false sense of security, I can hope my companion will be on my side in the conflict between ponies.

 **As popular with mares as always, I see.**

Shut up, voice. There's a good reason I ended up with a male griffon.

 **Gay out of necessity?**

Bisexual. My marefriend was a sex addict. You're new, but I hate you more than any other voice before. Except for Sombra's soul. He sucked. You're not some long lost remnant of Sombra's mind, are you?

 **Definitely not, Blazing. I am... on your side, I am just teasing.**

A name would be nice.

 **I am not allowed to say. Not until we can meet in person.**

So you have access to my head from far away?

 **No. It is difficult to explain while I am still bound to silence. When you discover your rightful place, it will become clear.**

A dumpster? A glue factory?

 **You believe it less than ever before. That makes me very happy.**

Can you at least tell me who bound you to silence?

 **Void.**

So I'll meet you when I die.

 **Heh, no. You are smart. You will figure out where to meet me. The 'when' will come at the right time. I believe in you. I made mistakes, but I have always believed in you.**

Words mean so little.

 **Words are all I have left for now. What I can do is use the right ones.**

With that, I feel the presence inside me fade. It is obvious I will have to visit Void's Final Sanctuary, but the alicorn of Death has always been a good friend whenever I needed it. If the voice knows I'm alive and lures me there, then how come Void hasn't approached me?

Wait! How did Heart find me? Did I stumble upon a random Order sentry in Vanhoover? I am impossible to track by magic, so...

Who would know I would appear in Vanhoover? The nobles who resurrected me. Their leader said there was a 'she' whom he couldn't remember behind the ritual they performed. The 'she' wasn't at the site.

Or was she?

Desert Shade, an unaging hippogriff bearing a cutie mark infused with divine power, was there at the right time. She knew who I was.

No, Heart wanted to kill me. Des could have ended me at any point.

I don't know enough to come to a solution, but... nothing changes anyway. I will find Crom and... do what I resolved myself to do, no matter what the voice in my head says.

One last thing to do, one final duty to fulfill.


	9. Chasing a Dream: Wildlife

[Blazing's entry]

New voice in my head. A Separated companion. Eight days of travel before I stumble upon another sign of civilization.

Hammerhoof told me that my next stop, something I didn't understand on the map I bought, would be a heavily fortified inn on the edge of the Separated territory. It is supposed to be the crossroad between Ponyville, Canterlot, Vanhoover, and Crystal Empire. From there it is only two days southeast to Ponyville through a safe area.

He also explained to me the meaning of the Separated badge I was shown. The crystallized white tree is a symbol of King Chilly, and the entire Separated territory looks like a forest of icy trees. It's supposed to be really beautiful. We'll see.

The Hammer and Nails mercenary company led by Hammerhoof is a group of about hundred caravan guards located in Ponyville and taking escort jobs between the civilization hubs. They usually come in great numbers even if their clients are traversing 'safe' roads, because banditry is fairly common, although not ripe. According to Hammerhoof, ponies choosing life outside of law have hard time finding out of the way places because they are just targets for Corrupted so they have to band together into larger camps or communities in cities masking their true nature. Guards cannot really root them out completely because there are few ponies, and old cities are large and still fairly desolate.

The only exception is supposed to be Ponyville. With the new town growing from the two thousand ponies Twilight led in an underground enclave, the original inhabitants restored what was possible after Nightshade opened the surface to them again, and the town grew to accommodate the new generation and ponies from other cities.

Ponyville's not the biggest, that's the Crystal Empire, not the most populated area, that title belongs to Manehattan, nor the shining beacon of new times, that's still Canterlot, but is considered the core of new Equestria.

[End entry]

* * *

The white griffon's long tongue coils all over my talon-sized body, drenching my coat in sweet saliva. I lick the soft, steamy and strong flesh and grind my nethers against it as my tiny form is brought towards a massive beak many times larger than I am. Emerald eyes look at me with burning lust, the beak opens, and I slide into his mouth, heat of his breath enveloping my entire body...

Something soft, hot and wet runs over my eyelids, shattering my sexy vore dream. I've never been into such things, but my brain gets weird sometimes.

"Mmph..." I try to mumble something, but the noise is almost nonexistent, muffled by something tightly wrapping around my head.

Time to panic? No, time for subterfuge.

I always sleep very lightly, which unfortunately means I'm devastatingly exhausted if I don't get my eight hours. The upside, though, is that when I wake up, I'm alert and ready, no existential nonsense about where or who I am.

Fighting to keep my breathing shallow, I start my tracing spell.

The Separated Potector is lying next to me, tentacles coming from his chest are what is binding my muzzle, and he's licking my forehead. Aside from his soft breathing, I don't hear anything. He nudges my temple with his nose, and licks me again.

Yeah, I don't hear _anything_. There is nopony patrolling around.

I open my eyes to show I'm awake, and the Protector puts a hoof on his mouth. I nod. The tentacles unwrap from my head and disappear into his chest. Good to know they can grow them anywhere if need be. One tendril on his back points to the side. I don't move, instead I just change the angle of my vision spell to see...

...a mass of forms grinding against each other letting out faint and choked moans.

Quietly and carefully, I unzip my sleeping bag. It takes forever, making the teeth let go pair after pair not to make any noise. My heart is beating like a hammer.

A small pack of Corrupted wouldn't go unnoticed this close to us, which might mean they ambushed the ponies patrolling the caravan camp and dragged them off without making a sound. I'm pretty sure that the ball of sweating bodies in the bushes is centered around one or both of the sentries now turning into more Corrupted.

Finally, I can stand up next to the Separated looking at me quizzically. Yeah, what now?

All the ponies are sleeping inside the long wooden, tarp-covered wagons, but there must be a way to alert them without straight up screaming and making a target of myself.

A quick look at the side of the nearest wagon shows a mechanism of ropes and pullies leading towards a bell in the front. If the mercs hear that instead of a panicked yell, they will know instantly stuff's gone wrong.

I flick my hoof at my Protector to lean towards me, and I whisper in his ear:

"Cover me, quietly."

He nods.

Barely allowing myself to breathe, I sneak through the stomped grass of the camp to the wagon and...

... yank the rope as hard as I can.

The bell rings loud and clear.

Confused voices and grunts of the waking ponies are only a background to the seven Hunters instantly rushing from the undergrowth, all snarling, growling, and looking at me with hunger.

The first one pounces before I can even get ready to fight, but is intercepted my the much bigger Protector and nearly bitten in half in mid-air.

"CODE RED, BOYS!" I hear Hammerhoof's voice from somewhere.

The campsite turns to complete chaos and my three-sixty vision is only making me dizzy. Focusing the spell into a normal field of view, I notice I'm being circled by a Hunter from behind.

Might be a good time to find out how long I can hold against one. Not that I have a choice. Rearing on my hind legs, the battle trance takes me instantly. Muscle memory of centuries ago flows through me, and I'm ready to...

... just barely avoid having my foreleg ripped off.

I am flung to the side by an insane force as the Hunter swipes at me. Sharp pain pierces my chest and my bandages turn red from snapping stitches.

I expected a pony testing me in combat, not a wild animal snapping and clawing at me. In the corner of my eye I see a blur and roll aside. Claws that would have eviscerated me only score deep grooves in my barrel.

On my back, I cross my forelegs in front of my neck as the Hunter's weight crushes me. A wild upwards buck of my hind legs hits the Hunter's family jewels, forcing a screech of pure agony and rage. Unlike a pony would be, he's not paralyzed at all, his back tentacles spread my crossed forelegs, and a mouth full of sharp teeth comes forward.

It hits me, but doesn't squeeze. Instead, the entire head rolls aside, messily separated from the rest of the body. The long, prehensile, bladed tail of my Protector cracks like a whip as it unwinds from the ravaged neck and my savior returns to savaging his original target. His clawed foreleg stomps through the Hunter squirming underneath him, crushing hardened skin, bones, and organs in one blow. The dying Hunter under him flails his legs wildly, scratching harmlessly against the Protector's scaly body.

Suddenly, nothing remains but heavy breathing, hoofsteps all around, and noises of breaking branches rapidly fleeing away.

"Aaaarrgh..." I barely push myself up, blinking away tears as my entire battered body protests. Broken wings, crushed again by me being thrown and rolling, chest wound open again, more bleeding lower on my barrel, scratch marks all over my neck. I must be a sorry sight.

It'll have to wait, though. The mercs are in much worse shape. Eight dead or wounded ponies are strewn around, being hastily treated by others. Three bigger motionless piles must be Corrupted. We managed to kill three before they fled, and two of them died to the Separated.

Some earthpony medic is taking supplies out of the Protector's saddlebags to deal with a mare bleeding from a mauled head inside a crumpled steel helmet. I try to walk over to my baggage, but only manage to keel over on the grass.

"Report!" I hear Hammerhoof. At least he's okay.

"Six dead, the sentries are nowhere to be found, four more dragged away. Should we pursue?" somepony answers.

"Are ya insane? We had over twenty guards plus a Protector and we lost half against seven of them in the blink of an eye. Speaking of which- WHY THE HAY IS NOPONY TREATING THE GUY WHO LITERALLY SAVED OUR ASSES?! Needle, NEEDLE!"

"Gone, boss. She was on guard when-"

"I GET IT!" Hammerhoof stops him, "Is there somepony treating somepony else who isn't bleeding to death? You? Good, go take care of him!"

Hoofsteps approach, and I get a quick check up. I feel a surge of restorative magic build up.

"Don't... bother..." I mumble, "Immune to... your weak... magic..."

"What? How?" I hear.

"No time to argue with the alicorn, he knows himself best!" Hammerhoof stops the protesting unicorn, "Patch him up with our supplies, we'll discuss reserves later."

"Owww..." I mutter, getting light-headed. At least everything is hurting much less now. A potion is emptied into my mouth, and I drift off.

A random pack of Corrupted, without the regenerative properties of being inside their claimed territory, just demolished a squad of trained mercenaries. Without the Protector, we'd all be dead or transformed.

I couldn't fight, I couldn't do anything other than ring the bell and get saved. My hoof-to-hoof skill was useless, kicking the Hunter in the balls did nothing but make him mad. There is no way to survive on my own out here aside from getting lucky.

I wake up. The sun is sitting up there in the sky, the caravan hasn't moved, and everypony is talking or resting.

Standing up is a chore, but as soon as I remind myself I have legs and not wobbly noodles propelling me, I somehow manage. A bearded, scarred face of Hammerhoof greets me.

"Well well well, how's the hero of the night?"

"I have become pain, destroyer of first aid kits," I mumble.

"Glad to hear your sense of humor took the beatin' better than the rest of ya. We patched you up the best we could, but... well, let's say mares dig scars and keep it at that?"

"Do I look like a tic-tac-toe board?"

"Kinda, to be honest. Nothing on that pretty face of yours, though."

"So, how bad is it?"

"The scratched neck just needed some cleaning and will be fine in a day or two. Everything else, stitches... a lot."

"I meant with your caravan."

"One caravaneer who was stupid enough to get out of the wagon is gone, and nearly half of us guards didn't make it through the night," he frowns, "The attacks are usually not that bad, but I suspect one of the sentries, the newbie, just reacted wrong and didn't immediately wake us all up."

Yeah, let's hope that was it. I know well enough that some ponies join this dangerous profession only because they have nothing to lose. I'm not going to say anything, though.

"My condolences, Hammerhoof."

He shakes his head.

"Meeting you and your Separated saved us, Blazing Light, no matter the cost. I'd like to offer you protection on the way back to Vanhoover where you can get patched up properly."

"I'm not going back there. I need to press on. Scars or no scars... it's just appearance. I've got worse... issues."

"Can you even carry all your bags in this shape?"

"I won't know without trying," stretching, I walk over to my pile of stuff. Thankfully, nothing was damaged in the fight. It takes some effort and grinding my teeth in pain as the straps of the bags move across my wounds and press against the broken wings, but I have things to do and a griffon to find, "See, easy."

"Would be more believable without the tears, but I'll take it," Hammerhoof chuckles.

I look around. The mercenaries are in a terrible shape. Those who survived are bandaged all over just like I am, and from their limping and occasional hissing in pain I know they won't be fighting any time soon.

This might be the dumbest idea I've had since my resurrection. My Protector is walking around, sticking his muzzle into the wagons, sniffing everything, and observing the milling ponies around.

"Hey, you, Separated guy," I raise my voice to catch the Protector's attention. He trots over, "If you don't mind, I'd like you to accompany the caravan to Vanhoover. That's where you were going before you met me anyway, right?"

"Ye-s. Fo-llow. Lea-rn," he sniffs my chest, "Wo-und-ed."

"You can't be serious!" Hammerhoof's eyes go wide.

"I'll be fine," I wave my hoof, "Look, if he comes with you he might save a bunch of lives. If he comes with me... well... there is nopony who would miss me. Simple numbers."

"That is stupid," he shakes his head, "I can't agree to this."

"It's not your choice," I pat the Protector's head, "Go with them, keep them safe. You can do what you want in Vanhoover."

"Ye-s," he nods, "Pro-tect."

"Good."

"Alright, you idiot," Hammerhoof jabs his hoof into my chest hard enough to cause pain but not to damage the stitches, "I don't know why you are in such a hurry or why you don't seem to care about your well-being too much, and I won't pry. However, I'm not a pony who forgets. So if you're ever in Canterlot and need some blades for protection, ask for Hammer and Nails and we'll be there... for free. I'll tell my guys when I get back from Vanhoover."

"Thanks."

"No, thank you."

Leaving the camp behind me, I keep on limping. The road ahead is long and, once again, lonely.

Heh, I almost forgot how bringing Hope to ponies felt. It almost makes it all worth it.


	10. Chasing a Dream: SAFE?

[Blazing's Entry]

It's been a week since the caravan attack, and I'm still around, neither eaten nor twisted, just bored out of my mind. I've met one more caravan, although smaller with only two wagons, heading towards Vanhoover. Sadly, they only passed me with a greeting and reassuring me that I was still going the right way and there weren't any unusual trouble.

My tattered robe and thinning saddlebags were enough to dissuade any bandit watching me if there even was any. As for Corrupted, there haven't been any more incidents. Whether they have learned that attacking ponies on the road could mean pain or the areas closer to central Equestria were a bit safer, I don't know. I'm not complaining in any case.

The voice in my head has been silent. I don't know whether that's a good thing, but I would have appreciated some company. My wounds are definitely getting better, but I'm almost out of bandages and desinfectants. Also, living on dried food sucks. I tried to chew on some tainted grass, but it wasn't too helpful. Still, it was better than nothing. I guess if one eats the wild greenery only occasionally, the taint isn't too threatening. At least I'm not feeling crazy or horny, more than usual that is.

The good thing is that according to Hammerhoof and my map, I should be arriving in the Separated territory tonight, and I might even get to the fortified inn.

[End Entry]

* * *

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuccccccccc-" I scream, galloping forward as fast as I can.

Three Hunters, one behind me and one on each side, follow me playfully, swiping at me or whipping their tentacles. I know I was told not to run from them, but these guys pounced as soon as they saw me.

"Haaah- haaaah-" gasping for breath, I spot a brief glimpse of thicker whiteness in the distance. Normally, the trees and everything else are just white silhouettes, this was a filled, angular bush or something, completely white.

That gives me more strength than an incoming slap of a tentacle against my behind.

Closer and closer.

The Hunters aren't going for the kill, just enjoying the chase, but we all know what happens if I stop or when I eventually collapse. They push, hit, scratch, and grin when I move aside to dodge a faked blow.

Wind whistles in my ears, fighting against roaring of flowing blood. I've never been a good runner, no matter any training and harsh experiences I've been through, and death didn't change that.

The scenery turns white, and for a second I believe I made it...

...then I trip.

Talons wrap around my neck as I drop and roll, and a Hunter starts dragging me away from the road. I sink my teeth into his foreleg, but it's like biting rubber steel. He just shakes me a bit and continues, undisturbed. We stop in a clearing a little off the beaten path. His mates surround me, and the talons firmly locked around my neck let me go.

I gasp for breath, vision spell flickering from time to time. About a minute of me couching my lungs out later, I'm finally in the mental shape to realize I haven't been mauled yet. The Hunters are standing around, but that's the extent of it. Are they waiting for something?

Yes, they are.

Few moments later, I hear cracking of branches and something big slowly breaks through the wall of bushes. A nearly Protector-sized stallion with long, thick tongues hanging out of his mouth and drooling viscous strings splattering on the grass lumbers towards me on his five legs. His back tentacles are much thicker than normal, and drip fluid just like his mouth.

Uh, what?

I focus a little better, and realize why the Hunters were waiting. As Desert Shade told me, small packs of Corrupted often gather around Breeders. Until now, the only Breeder I've seen was the female back at the burial mound. She was nice. This must be the male counterpart.

He is big, and I have zero doubt that if he gets his hooves on me I'm done for. Des said that aside from Corruptors and Queens, Breeders possess the most tainting influence. This close, I have no trouble believing it. His strong, almost physical scent attacks my nose, immediately conjuring memories of long time ago involving me, Chokey, Crom, bed, table, cuffs, leashes, delicious griffon and batpony sweat, hours of rutting... mess... heat... sticky taste...

I shake my head, trying to breathe with my mouth. I was a second away from shoving my muzzle towards the dripping tree trunk between his hind legs and drinking straight from the tap.

"Whoah, I heard about zebras being endowed, but this takes a cake."

Me being attracted to both mares and stallions really isn't helping here. Not that I'm in a position to choose. How much I misjudged the Breeder's strength I realize only as I'm shoved backwards so hard I land on my back. He takes position above me, blocking my view of the sky and anything other than his belly, enormous member so slick and massive it looks like a waterfall of flesh, and heavy, hanging sack behind it.

The smell... oh stars the heavenly scent... I could drink it forever...

And I will if I don't keep it together. It didn't work on a Hunter, but kicking a Breeder in his balls might do the trick. I'll die immediately afterwards as they rip me to pieces in rage, but I'll score at least one point. Crunching my abdominal muscles, I make a perfect U, and kick up like a loaded spring with all my might.

See you in another two hundred years.

My body freezes just as the frog of my hoof brushes against the boiling hot, soft flesh of the Breeders equipment. Sparks light my nerves up, all telling me how much of a waste it would be to destroy something perfect, something life giving. The single touch told me perfectly how much I _need_ it to exist, to fill me, to lather me in its juice. True happiness and fulfillment is within reach, and it's sticky. All I need to do is submit.

I open my mouth wide, ready and willing.

Blur.

Sky.

Impact.

Screeching.

Roaring.

Blood everywhere.

"Huh?" I'm still having trouble recovering from the haze of arousal bordering on insanity.

A Hunter held by something coiled around his barrel flies around too fast to see properly and splatters against a tree in a shower of gore. I turn my head just to see the Breeder's skull being crushed to paste by a humongous unicorn...

...with white veins on his legs.

Another Separated Protector, and this one is not alone. Two smaller and leaner Separated Hunters pin the final survivng Corrupted and with a quick bite change the surviving part. The Corrupted bodies boil and melt, draining into the ground and leaving no marks other than destroyed flora that anything has ever happened here.

The unicorn Protector walks over and bows.

"T-thanks..." I stutter.

He nods, and points his horn towards the road.

"Safe," he says, slowly but in much more controlled fasion than the other one.

The trio take positions around me with the unicorn in the lead. This Protector is even larger than the one I met near Vanhoover. With horn and everything, he might be as big as I remember Celestia being. Every muscle on his body is defined to perfection, and he looks like a warrior.

When we get back on the marked path, he points his hoof in the direction where I meant to go.

"Crystal. Tree. Inn. Close."

"Yeah, that's where I was heading. Thank you."

He smiles, nods, and gallops off with one of the Hunters in tow. The other one stays by my side.

"Shouldn't you be going with your boss?" I ask him, smirking.

He just tilts his head, and nudges me forward.

"Okay, okay."

Well, company is always appreciated. The Separated Hunter follows me as I look around, just a little in awe of the new, different forest.

The look of this place makes me miss real sight. It must look breathtaking. Trees and bushes angular as if made of shards of ice, fresh breeze unlike the stale air deeper in corrupted forests, and the crunching of rime and grass underneath my hooves are refreshing and help me clear my head from all the remnants of the Breeder's temptation. It is definitely colder than anywhere else, but in a revitalizing way, like on a summer morning after a night of rain.

Okay, one thing Separated don't get - distance. The chase happened around noon, and the sun is down now that I finally see a pony-made construction again. A chunk of forest has been cleared out to make space for at least ten caravan wagons at the same time and a wide, three-story building surrounded by a courtyard with high walls and a portcullis.

The Hunter nuzzles my neck out of nowhere, and trots off deeper into the forest, having done his escort job.

The portcullis is pulled up as I approach, and two armored ponies greet me.

"Welcome, traveller, to the Crystal Tree Inn."

"Uh, hello. I'm on my way to Ponyville and I'd like to stay for the night."

"Just ask inside, and don't be afraid of Cottonball. "

"Cottonball?"

"The... waitress," he chuckles.

"Oookay, thanks."

Reassured by the noises of any lively tavern in history, I open the door and let myself into a smoke-filled, loud, and hot bar room. At least fifty ponies are sitting around in the main room which looks as if it could easily take another hundred, drinking, chatting, or playing cards.

"WELCOME TO CRYSTAL TREE INN, ENJOY YOUR STAY!" says a high-pitched voice followed by a cloud of dust left by somepony moving too fast to be healthy.

I look down at a gorgeous, shapely mare just slightly smaller than me with curly and poofy mane and tail.

"Hello, miss-"

"Cottonball!"

"Miss Cottonball, do you have a free room for the night?"

"Room yes, for free definitely not," she giggles.

Something is off about her. Her proportions are too godlike, too inviting, she is crazy quick, her smile is a little too wide and full of sharp teeth, and the socks she's wearing _almost_ cover thin white lines on her legs.

"Forgive me for asking, miss, but are you a Separated?"

"Through and through, sir."

"You speak very well."

"Thanks!" she smiles, "I've learned from the ponies passing here all the time. I can speak pony, old griffon, Crystal Empire dialect, and a bit of minotaur. It took me a long time, due to these."

She sticks her sharp, thin tongue out, then another, and another.

"Whoa, that's a lot more than I use, both tongues and languages. Very impressive."

She laughs.

"COTTON!" comes a gruff voice from the bar, almost drowned in the sea of background noise.

"Thanks!" Cottonball boops my nose, "I always love to chat with newcomers, but it's really busy here tonight. If you need a room, go ask Fresh Linen down the hall, she has the keys. Maybe I'll see you later," she winks, turns around, and blitzes towards the bar where a fresh tray of drinks is waiting for her. I can't help sneaking a peek at her whippy tail not covering her hanging teats whatsoever. I'm definitely not the only pony looking.

A Separated Breeder by the name of Cottonball serves drinks in a caravan inn. Going by her deeper and evil chuckle whenever a pony slaps her behind as she passes by, she might be doing a lot more around here.

I shrug. Who am I to comment?

Torn between getting some fresh food and talking to her further, or securing a bed first, I give in to exhaustion and leave the bar room behind me. An earthpony mare with a piece of cloth as a cutie mark is sitting behind a counter reading a newspaper. She looks up when I stop by to read a framed note on the wall with the room prices.

I quickly catch the newspaper headline:

 _Princess and the Beast? Nobles call for ban on Corrupted access to Canterlot._

A simple, single-bed room is more than enough for me. Sadly, I still have to lug myself up to the top floor before I can comfortably slam my face into a soft mattress and pass out.

Sweet, sweet sleep.

I open my eyes. Not that it makes any difference, but habit wins again, flawless victory.

Quickly dealing with morning business...

... no, screw it. I'm ordering a hot bath. Cleaning and bandaging later.

Alright, start again.

After the bath, I pack my bags and walk downstairs to the bar room. Unlike in the evening, there are only about five ponies sitting and drinking -my nose wrinkles- coffee. Crystal Tree Inn either must be extremely well supplied, or I'm much closer to Canterlot and Ponyville than I though from the map.

My map reading isn't the best, I freely admit. I'm getting a ton of practice, though.

"What'll it be?" asks Cottonball, chipper as usual when I sit on the barstool by the counter.

I am not a morning pony, and even after a bath my face must look like that of a punched pug.

A cup of coffee lands in front of me without me saying anything.

"I was going to ask for tea... but I might need this. Got any sugar?"

"On it!" a thin tentacles grabs a single packet from the counter and slides it towards me.

"Grab about... three more, please."

I also hate coffee and refuse to drink it without enough sugar to make the spoon start to melt.

"Here you go."

"Thanks, you're a lifesaver."

"Not much to do in the morning," she shrugs, "Caravans either leave early to make the most out of daylight, or they sleep until noon if they need to recover."

"I wish I could sleep till noon," I sigh, "but life doesn't wait for me."

"Awww, such a grump."

"So I've been told... many many times."

"Breakfast?"

"Anything that even remotely resembles a salad, please."

She trots off, returning with a bowl of semi-fresh vegetables. I don't mind the slightly smudged shape of my food. After almost two weeks of eating crackers and dried supplies it feels like ambrosia.

"So," she sits down next to me, "We don't get that many lone travellers around. Most ponies prefer to be in groups, even if our King's territory is fairly safe."

"Sadly, I had the misfortune to stumble upon the 'fairly' part," I mutter inbetween crunching leaves of lettuce.

"Oh my," she puts a hoof to her mouth, "Anything serious?"

"Nothing a good sleep wouldn't cure," I scowl in pain as I pat my wounded bits, "Maybe several nights..."

"Fresh Linen can treat wounds if you need, or if it's too serious I can... you know..."

"Huh? No, I'm getting better I think. But... you know... what do I know?"

"As a Separated, I can heal you easily... just... you know... the tainted side effects."

"As much as I could use some tentacles to slap a guy or two, I'm getting used to dealing with deeper cuts and bruises."

"Heheh, too bad. I've never met a real alicorn before. I was wondering how you taste."

"That sounded very unsettling. Plus, how the hay do you know through the robe? Is it that easy to spot?"

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean... it's just that you ponies distinguish each other by different characteristics than we do. I wasn't saying I would eat you or anything."

I ruffle her mane that has the same amout of give as cotton candy, but none of the stickiness. Well, only the usual Corrupted slick and stick.

"I know. I've met few of you Separated and you've never been anything but good to me."

"Aww that's sweet, thank you. And don't worry," she lowers her voice, "Only a Corrupted or a Separated would know. You smell different, the size is a little bit off, small details ponies don't care about."

I breathe out.

"I mean the thanks, your patrol saved me from being assbanged by Corrupted just on the border of your forest."

"Yes," she nods, "Sometimes they do enter our home, but we can send them back quickly. It happens less and less, but I'm still sorry you had to deal with it."

"Don't worry about it," I wave it off, finally feeling the pick up effects of the coffee crane, "Say, do you sell supplies for the road here? I need to make it to Ponyville and if I eat any more pressed hay bars I'll be crapping clouds of plaster."

She snorts, a good sign she's heard worse language. Oh yeah, I sure am a charmer.

"Of course. Fruit, vegetables, pastries, juices, pretty much anything. We don't sell anything that keeps them fresh, though, so it won't last for you. We keep everything in enchanted cellars underground."

I refill my sadlebags to the brim, just in case Ponyville proved to be less than friendly. After all, the last time I saw Twilight I was fighting a god, and the time before I tried to kill her and nearly succeeded. The chances of her meeting and remembering me are close to none, but it wouldn't be the first time I got kicked in the balls by probability.

Ready to set out, Cottonball stretches to my ear and whispers:

"If you're around at some point, feel free to visit. We are the friendliest inn around, and I still want to know how an alicorn tastes."

Like very, very nervous sweat at the moment, lady.

Leaving the outer walls of the inn, I'd like to think she wanted to bed me because of me, but I'm kinda sure it really was just the alicorn thing and that having sex with her would pretty much be equivalent to saying hello. She speaks a bunch of languages, though. When these Separated want focus on something they go _hard_.

The roads should be safe this deep in central Equestria.

My hair stands on edge as soon as I think that. Tempting fate is not a great survival trait.

Good.

I feel pressure from ahead. Not physical, not even magical, just... crushing willpower.

A solitary Sep- no, Corrupted is walking through the Separated territory, unbothered. She looks like a Protector. Bigger than me, but not by too much, but her walk is a combination of the elegant Hunter prowl and complete certainty that nothing, _absolutely nothing_ can stand in her way. Dark mane shimmering with silver flows down her neck, and her bladed whip of a tail flicks around like a cat's.

For the first time in weeks, my divine power flares on instinct and colours return to my world. I don't know why I'm reacting like this, but my legs shake even without her switching up her prowling, sexy gait.

My gold and pink flames envelop my forelegs, forming taloned gauntlets. Sparks and embers blaze through my coat, forming armor and covering all my wounds in an instant. I know I'm not at full strength, but I've finally found the spark of immortal power I knew was still deep down.

Then why the hell am I terrified to my bones?

She raises her head, eyes, black sclera and beastly yellow irises wide as if Hearth's Warming came early.

"Oh, a new alicorn!" she purrs and gives me an evil, hungry grin, "I've always wanted my own one."


	11. Chasing a Dream: Burnout

[Blazing's Entry]

Out like a candle. Everything is gone.

[End Entry]

* * *

I mirror the Corrupted mare's circling around while getting a grip on my returning divine power. My whole body must be under the impression that this is a situation where I either give it my all or my road ends. I wouldn't die, no, but there would be no 'me' to die anymore.

As seconds pass, I gather all the information I can about her. Perfect build, strong, lean, powerful, and yet sleek and beautiful. It's as if there was a combination of Hunter speed, Protector strength, and Breeder seduction characteristics with the Protector ones being prevalent.

Alright, get it together! Corrupted don't use magic or divine power, so my special talent is next to useless. However, my wounds have either healed completely or my rising divinity has covered them for the time being. I need to be careful, she must be faster, stronger, and will regenerate, but I might be sturdier, maybe out of her realm of possibility to damage if I'm even barely close to how I used to be.

The Corrupted weak spot, if I use the term loosely, is their head.

A thin spike of black ice erupts from the ground underneath her about to impale her skull. My left foreleg is suddenly dragged to the side along with me. The flaming glove around the leg blazes, burning the tentacle coming from the ground, and I roll to the side before getting back up.

She's watching me, amused smile on her muzzle, and drags her long tongue over the surface of my summoned icicle that didn't even touch her. Looks like we both had the same opening idea. Good to know this Corrupted doesn't need to spawn things from her body, but can do it in the vicinity as well. I gasp as her claws wrap around the icy spike, and crush it. Her foreleg claws turn to hooves, and blades disappear from her tail, leaving only a thick, prehensile whip.

So she wants to play first? Well then... I don't mind others underestimating me. I drop my saddlebags and crack my neck.

She pounces, clearing the entire distance in a fraction of a second. I'm ready, and swat her away with my wing growing in size with my flames. As she's in the air, I summon shards of black ice, the devastating power of Despair, line up the shot with my foreleg, and shoot.

They cut clean chunks out of her armor and body. Her black blood splatters everywhere around as she spins in the air under the continuous barrage, and drops on the ground. Instantly, she jumps on all fours, changeling-like holes left behind by my projectiles closing as she moves.

She melts, draining into the ground.

"Wha-?" I open my mouth.

World blurs, my legs leave the ground, and I find myself bouncing off a nearby tree. I shake my head, getting up just to see the image of the grinning Corrupted swinging her tail wildly, standing where I was a second ago.

Okay, the melting thing is a teleportation. We're learning as we go.

She _could_ be a Corruptor. Desert Shade couldn't tell me much about them, but Hammerhoof called them 'liquid bastards', and this one's definitely iffy.

As I shake my head again and blink, she's right in front of me when my eyes open again. The 'thud' of her head hitting an icy wall I summon instinctively would be almost comical, if the thing that followed wasn't a 'crack'. I jump backwards to create a little distance, but nothing comes.

I hear a deep intake of breath.

Her hoof shatters the wall, scattering shards everywhere. In the shower of dissipating ice, she rushes straight at me. This time, however, I am ready. She can't change direction mid-pounce, and has nowhere to dodge when faced with the power of Hope, a ball of pink and gold fire coming straight at her.

Vapors and black droplets are the only remains of the Corrupted. I quickly leave the area in case I'm being decieved, but return back safely on the road.

"Phew," I raise my leg to wipe off sweat dripping from my forehead.

My leg stubbornly refuses to move, just like the other three.

Long black tendrils are binding each leg completely, and an open muzzle full of sharp teeth appears from the soil liquifying under me. Tentacles on my forelegs pull forwards, and those on my hind ones backwards before I recover and burn them off. She's already underneath me, though, and kicks my stomach so hard my eyes cross despite my divine protection.

My power might be protecting me from real damage, but I sure as hay feel the pain.

After a pirouette Canterlot ballet society would consider a five-star affair, I land on my back. Coughing as breath is knocked out of me, I feel warm, thick, and firm hips straddle my lower extremities. She's sitting on me, wild grin never leaving her face. Okay, it temporarily _did_ leave her face when I melted the entire thing off, but that was in the past several long seconds gone.

"Hello," I give her a manic grin, hoping to earn myself a second of confusion to think.

Unfortunately, all I get are splatters of her black saliva over my chest which seep in, leaving distracting warmth in their wake. What is worse, she drags her hips lower over... my bits, leaving a sticky trail of hot enough to melt steel beams. Her wide hips... tongue long enough to savage my throat... teats and long nipples pressed against my belly... tentacles that can reach anywhere and grow to any size...

"Urgh!" I try to focus against the taint taking hold.

To be her alicorn... to serve her... to _belong_ to her...

"STOP!" my scream is accompanied by a hail of shards from the ground.

She literally blurs, moving faster than my eyes can catch and dodging each and every one. I know what she can do, but she learned fast as well.

More ground tentacles bind my legs and spread me wide for her to take. She opens her mouth, ignoring my struggling, and drags her thick tongue across my barrel and neck, leaving a black trail that electrifies my body and makes my hair stand on edge. I can't hold much longer.

Panicking, I lose precise control over my power, but the strength of my desperate call incinerates the tentacles binding me again, and my hoof covered in a living inferno strikes her face.

The grip of her thighs doesn't let up in the slightest despite her missing all the flesh on one side of her head. I see cracked, charred bones rejoin, flesh, skin, and scales recover in front of my eyes. She touches her muzzle, raising an eyebrow...

... and melts all over me.

No, not metaphorically, nice and sexy-like. Her entire body turns to black goo that completely covers me, seeking holes, ears, mouth, nose, other...

I gasp for breath, but find nothing more than sticky warmth filling my lungs.

"Be mine," I hear her sweet, seductive voice dripping like honey and smelling like a mare in heat, "My own alicorn. Imagine what I could make of you..."

" _I am yours. Your life is my life and your end is my end. I promise I will stand by your side in anything you choose to do. You are more important to me than the princesses, the Empire, or my own goals. I will protect you from all harm in any way I can and I will fulfill your every wish. No god, no mortal ruler, and no danger will stop me. This is a promise I make right here and now never to be broken. Will you give my life meaning and accept?_ " I hear Crom's promise he gave me in the Griffon Foreign Legion fortress. A memory I have forgotten until now...

...a memory that reassures me that Cromach, my Cromach can never be behind the hunt on me.

N-e-v-e-r.

Fire burns through my veins. Not her burning arousal all around me, but flames, agony, rage, pure hatred and need for destruction. After all I lost, I have ONE LAST THING TO DO AND ONE FINAL DUTY TO FULFILL! No damn dripping whorse is going to stop me from finding Crom and making sense of all this.

I wake up in a circle of sparks and ash scattered everywhere, forcing myself to get back on all fours.

My coat is back to bronze, no black trails left after the cleansing flames. The half-charred, still smoldering body of the Corrupted is groaning at the edge of what must have been an eruption of flames.

A pulse of power shakes the ground. I don't see anything, but with the Breeder and her pack before I could 'see' a transfer of energy using my tracing spell after Des gave them the berries. I use my emergency vision...

...and freeze.

Like a spider web of white lines centered on the Corrupted, I now see the enormous amounts of raw energy flowing towards her from... everywhere. Fighting her is like fighting the land itself. Life, pure life-giving resource from all around is being funneled into her, and when I stop my vision magic and look up...

...she's standing there, frowning but giving me an intense, appraising stare.

"That was even better than I thought. Care for one more dance?" she bares her fangs.

Two things - at least I wiped that smug grin off her muzzle, and she's not in my head anymore.

I summon a flying blade of fire as she jumps at me again, shear off half of her body, a wound that recovers _just as the blade passes_ , and...

...everything goes dark.

I feel the flames die inside me, and my blindness returns.

I've just used up everything I had. The power of Hope, the power of Despair, my meager martial arts skills, my ability to predict enemy movement, and it still wasn't enough... as if I was trying to kick a continent into submission.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the pain of all my wounds returns at once.

I shake as hit the ground, not feeling my legs anymore in the maelstrom of agony. I have enough control to bring back my fake vision, and all that gives me is the Corrupted once again sitting on me, the heat from her crotch straddling me spreading from the point of soft and wet contact throughout my entire being.

"Help!" I scream, realizing that up until now no Separated came to help me against the Corrupted, "HELP ME!"

On cue, through the hammering of my heart, I hear galloping hoofsteps. Five Separated, two Protectors and three Hunters stop by, and...

...turn their tails and leave as fast as they came.

I'm boned... metaphorically, and soon quite literally.

Gasping for breath as I try to subdue my pain, I feel her lips seal around mine, and gulp down a hefty serving of her thick saliva.

There's nothing I can do anymore. My body doesn't listen to me. It's getting cloudy in the old hollow coconut, and waves of desire to rut the mare here and now are beating against the remains of my will.

But... at least it doesn't hurt anymore. Here, at the end of my road... nothing hurts anymore.

Void was right when he once said I could take his place one day. Death is the final Hope for those with nothing left but pain.

Void's a really smart guy.

I close my eyes, and shut the tracing spell down. I'm not sure whether the tongues licking me all over are real or just the construct of my mind giving in to her corrupting influence, but I ease into it.

My body failed, but my final thought will not belong to you.

Emerald eyes, pure, white coat and feathers, strong embrace, and the warmest smile I've ever seen on the face of somepony looking at me.

Breathing out, I blink away tears of longing...

...and my eyes go wide.

I see normally.

My vision is back.

Screw the mare still sitting on me -again, not literally- my eyesight is back!

"Wh-wha-?" I shake my head, only to earn her amused smile at my fruitless thrashing against her nethers. She must be enjoying the stimulation.

Alright, quick recap. What now?

Her hooves turn to claws again which she runs through her dark but silvery mane dripping with sweat. Now I can see her scales are black, but with the undertone of dark purple which I considered before just a reflection of my fire.

"Phew, still got it," she whistles, "Not even Celestia was this much of a workout. You sure you don't want to stay with me?" she leans towards me and licks my nose, making sparks light up in my groin, "I can feel how much you're enjoying it."

What? How? What's going on?

I raise my foreleg to push her off, and stop. There are splatters and strands of black all over my bronze coat. I've been tainted, and the pressure and buzzing in my head must be her presence. It's different from before when she just shoved herself inside me. This time she's outside, if it makes any sense. I know she's there, I would know even if she wasn't sitting on me and if my eyes were closed. I can sense her, but she's not inside me and in control.

"Can you, please, get off?"

"I'd love to, my tainted alicorn," she snorts, "but isn't that what you've been resisting all this time?"

And she has a terrible sense of humor. I think she's starting to grow on me.

"Ummm, please?" I try again because she's still sitting atop me, dripping the liquid corruption from her loins all over mine.

"Few things first," her voice turns serious for the first time, "You are a threat. Where are you heading?"

"Manehattan."

Her claws grow longer and sharper.

"A bit too much south to go to Manehattan. That way is Ponyville. Got lost?"

I get the feeling that my answer was a very wrong one, and that the more she thinks I'm lying, the more the threat of becoming her pet returns.

"I-I need to visit Ponyville first. I'm looking for a village called Pine Hills, or at least the place where it used to be."

She leans backwards, completely taken aback.

"Whatever for?"

"I... it's personal. Sorry, miss," I avert my gaze.

"Pine Hills is a place of insanity and death, alicorn."

Well, that doesn't bode well for me. I've already decided, though. That way I won't harbor any crazy hope about Guiding.

"I still have to go."

"Your power... your power could restore a tainted pony into his original form, right?" she asks, "It worked for you one time."

"I don't know. It seemed to hurt you Corrupted, and the one time I could try it out safely it just burned away a little bit of taint that came back instantly. It's different than when I used it on myself."

"How would you like a little deal?"

"A deal?"

"Yes," she nods, "You are dangerous to us, but I... think I can trust you on this. How about I give you a little advice for your trip, and you agree to never use your cleansing power against my kind?"

From the way I'm feeling right now, I DON'T have any power anymore, and neither it feels as if it could ever return. It's as if I spent everything that was left over from my previous life.

"I need to defend myself if I'm attacked," I just answer.

"Of course, just don't go around spreading any ideas about 'rescuing' tainted ponies or returning equinity to those who embraced... me."

"Miss, whoever you are, I have no desire to butt into anypony's business but my own. I'm going to Pine Hills, and if it's as bad as you say it is there, I might not be coming back. If I survive, I just want to get to Manehattan to find a... friend. I am no hero. I have no desire to become the big savior of ponykind or anything. Yes, if I'm ever in position where I can defend ponies from a threat, I will, but I don't intend to go around 'curing' corruption or anything. Is that enough of an answer to you?"

"If you're ever in a position to defend ponies from a threat, you will. Heh," she stands up, allowing me to move again and witness the complete extent of my clearly visible taint, "I'm glad that if that happens we'll be on the same side."

"I have absolutely no clue what you're talking about," I check myself to see that my wounds have fully healed, leaving black stains of stickier and slightly oily tainted coat.

"Good," she grins, "Now to uphold my end of the bargain. In Ponyville, ask for Twilight's son Mana Burn. He was in Pine Hills once. He's a Hex Guard turned into a very powerful Corrupted, and he barely got out alive. Maybe he can dissuade you from going there, and instead persuade you to stay in Ponyville with us. Trust me, I can make you _love_ your new life."

"If I ever find myself completely lost, I'll think about that offer. Mana Burn you said?"

"Yep."

"You know... I'm starting to think I'm getting really lucky with you Corrupted."

"We're not brainless animals. Don't trust that Canterlot unicorn propaganda. Oh, one final thing," her smile stays, but her eyes make sure I know they aren't as forgiving, "If you break your word, I will find you. And trust me, I will know."

I have no intention of doing that, lady. The threat was really unsettling, and unnecessary.

All I can do is just nod and gulp as my throat suddenly feels desert-grade parched.

Without as much as a nod of approval, she melts into the ground. A quick tracing spell shows me her spark of energy travelling north at insane speed. Several breaths later she's gone along with her mental pressure in my head. There's still slight buzzing coming from somewhere, but that might be a fly that flew in through my ear and got lost in the vast emptiness of my skull.

I shrug.

Alive, healthy, pretty heavily corrupted. Lost all my previous divine power, and this time it feels final.

Two out of four isn't that bad.

All in all, a pretty good outcome. None of my things aside from my robe got damaged, and I think I can hide my wings underneath the saddlebags, sort of. If I'm careful, no pony will notice I'm an alicorn, and Corrupted know and don't give a damn apparently.

Hmm, that mare was definitely no normal Protector... or whatever. I think she... healed me for giving her a good workout or something. Although if I couldn't handle myself when she first got inside me she would have transformed me completely. Perhaps she really was a Corruptor and the physical characteristics were just misleading?

Shut up, head! I know it took me a while. In my defense, I was being either dryhumped or dry-slammed-into-the-ground repeatedly.

Oh well...

...ONWARD!


	12. Chasing a Dream: Ponyville

[Blazing's Entry]

 _I still can't get over not being even thirty yet, obvious death shenanigans aside, and having a daughter who is the queen of a mutant race of changelings. I mean, having had a daughter of blah blah blah. Who knows how things are now?_

 _Thinking back on it, I wasn't that much different those days. Lost in the big world, considered an enemy of some extremely powerful individuals... where did I go wrong? I'm just kidding. I remember being terrified each and every day of losing, of being the only pony able to stop king Sombra in the mirror world before his armies could take over our one._

 _But in the end I won the first time around. I destroyed the Crystal Heart in the mirror world and blew up Sombra, his closest guards, Scream, the alicorn of Lust, who was behind all of it, and myself._

 _Even now I'm still not sure whether my next choice was the right one. Void gave me an option to die there and then as I was supposed to, or to travel through dimensions and time to find a reality where I could prevent Scream's death, and put her and Void back together. Those two loved each other far too much, but I'm starting to get it. Immortals can grow desperate, watching their loved ones come and go over and over for eons. Two immortals who grew so close as Void and Scream were apparently a real rarity._

 _Well, it made Scream eventually go insane after Celestia imprisoned Void in Tartarus. All the nonsense with Sombra's rise to power in both worlds was just her ploy to make Celestia suffer. In our world it was Twilight who finally stopped him, in the mirror world it was me._

 _Void manipulated me. For my own good, I guess, but still. I accepted his offer and used his reality jumping spell to travel from world to world for over a year before I landed in the world where I am now. Thankfully, the spell dropped me off at the right time before the invasion happened. I knew what was coming and what I needed to do to stop Sombra, and in the end I managed to do it in time to prevent Scream from getting to position where she had to be killed for us to live. I righted most of the mistakes I made the first time around. Void and Scream got back together and were both instrumental in helping me fight the gods._

 _With what the voice in my head said, I'm getting the feeling that something happened to them._

 _I admitted to everything in the end. Chokey got over me not being the original Blazing Light and killing him in order to stay in this reality. We fell in love, more stuff happened, Crom came along, Nightmare and Harmony attacked, and here I am now. What a long, strange trip it's been..._

 _While I was jumping through the various versions of Equestria, I stumbled upon one where Nightmare Moon after her return destroyed Celestia, the Element bearers, and instilled eternal night. Sadly, I landed in her throne room. My special talent in stealing and manipulating energy coupled with magic resistance interested her, and she didn't kill me immediately._

 _Heh, I completely forgot. I was still cursed by Chrysalis back then to be a unicorn-changeling hybrid. Good times. Ye olde bugbutt was nice to me every time we met... well, aside from the first few times before the invasion and such. Details, details._

 _Yeah, the changeling thing plus my special talent saved me from death by angry god of End and Entropy. Instead, she made me breed with most of mare and stallion population in Canterlot in order to spawn hordes of new changelings feeding on fear. Shove it in, release eggs, next..._

 _Bleh, I'll never be horny enough for that to be a good memory._

 _Guiding Light was one of the first generation of the Nightmare changelings. She and her kind wiped out all life on the face of Equus in the next twenty years. I was long gone by then, having been sent into the next dimension by Nightmare Moon's apprentice Trixie mere weeks after my arrival. With the world now a dead piece of rock and Nightmare being completely victorious in the struggle against Discord and Harmony, the last Nightmare changelings were dying of starvation._

 _Since my body stores energy either from spells or divine power being used at me, when I egged the first clutch part of it went into them. Guiding was able to decrypt a makeshift version of the dimension jumping spell to eventually land in the same reality I did, and at the similar time. Of course that Celestia, Luna, Equestrian Intelligence Service, and generally everypony else wanted to get rid of her and the last dozen or so Nightmare changelings at once, but it was after dealing with Sombra's invasion so I was kinda a hero and my word had some weight. So, I ended up with a daughter only some four years younger than I was._

 _So they all gave the 'evil' intruders a chance. I gave their leader my family name, and because she led her tiny hive here I called her Guiding... Guiding Light. Then they changed their name to dreamlings because of obvious public relations reasons. In the end, after Luna got possessed by Nightmare again which resulted in one of my non-alicorn deaths (There have been a few, heh. I miss being resurrected by powerful being who needed my services soon after each death. This natural alicorn revival takes way too long.), Guiding left Canterlot and moved her hive to small village called Pine Hills._

 _Am I repeating myself? Quite likely. I've forgotten a lot of my past, and it always comes flooding back when something important happens._

 _Heh, the Corrupted who almost got me called Pine Hills a place of death. It makes sense for Guiding and her kind to kick some serious ass if their home is in danger. If they managed to instill fear in Corrupted, then my daughter grew into a real badass._

 _Sorta hope she still remembers me._

[End Entry]

* * *

Step.

"Ow."

Limp.

"Ow."

Step.

"Ow."

I sigh. The first onset of corruption I managed to burn off during the fight healed my serious wounds completely, but the taint that remained after my power went out and she got inside me wasn't that beneficial. It's the evening of the second day after the attack, and I'm exhausted, hurting all over from bruises, and with a crazy headache.

However, I'm finally, after hours of walking through farmland, entering what has to be the Ponyville town itself.

Desert Shade wasn't lying that the Ponyville territory marked on my map was safe. Combined squads of Corrupted and ponies are patrolling roads and borders, there are farmers and travellers walking around without worries, and in the distance I can hear the noises of a bustling town.

As for me, I'm just limping ahead in hope to spot something resembling an inn where I can wash myself up and have a real rest. The corruption inside me didn't allow for a good night's sleep outside. I had dreams of rutting and being rutted by any and all Corrupted, from submitting to the smallest Drones to dominating powerful Protectors, all jumbled together and confused. I woke up aroused and barely able to think, no amount of 'manual stress relief' helping in the slightest. I'll either get used to it, or lose it and start humping a tree in frustration.

As for my divine power, it is as I though. It's not returning, nothing at all. I still feel something unnatural inside me, something other than the taint, but I cannot use nor identify it. Right now I'm an alicorn only in appearance. Hmm, that means that if I die... I'm gone. There is no imprint of my self preserved in scattered divine power that could come back together to reform me.

Should I be a bit more careful and avoid Pine Hills? Nah.

That Crom is not behind the execution order is nothing more than wishful thinking. I saw the letter, the seal, and the signature.

Still, all these circumstances mean that if I really am the problem then things will sort themselves out if I fail anywhere along the road. No reason to think too hard about it.

Especially WITH THE DAMN HEADACHE!

Great another Corrupted patrol is passing by, leaving behind whispers inside my head. The only good thing about the taint is that it allows me to feel Corrupted around. The fact that they must be able to sense me as well is irrelevant, because they were able to feel and hear me before from much further anyway. That one's a boon for me.

The confusing buzzing, whispering, and constant headache will pass eventually, I hope.

The passing pony guards are wearing dark purple plate armors, much more covering than the Royal Guard outfits I remember from my past life. Those were mostly ornamental, but these platemails are made to protect from Corrupted. The shared symbol on chestplates reaching high up the pony necks is Twilight's star cutie mark. They must be her branch of the Guard, the Hex Guards. At least weapons haven't changed, spears are still the most common equipment. The Corrupted are wearing armors too, full scale mails covering their entire bodies but sliding as if they were a part of them, which they actually might. A Protector is a member of the passing patrol, and she's carrying a black halberd with vines of pure corruption crawling all over it. Perhaps these Corrupted belonging to Nightshade's hive learned to harden a separate part of themselves into armor and weapons while retaining the flexibility of the body underneath or something. I'm just going by my first guess here.

I've spent some time in old Ponyville, and this is a much bigger town, filled with one to three-story houses, businesses, ponies rushing around or standing in stalls by the roadside offering their wares.

"Three apples for one bit!" a young mare calls out, holding a sign reading the same up.

That's an offer I can't refuse, although when I go through my money pouches I realize I should. The part of the reward I got from Desert Shade is getting thinner rapidly.

Screw it, fresh fruit is fresh fruit and the price really is killer.

I know I should walk around a little more to check out estabilishments offering a bed, but I'm so damn worn out that I just enter the first building with a sign depicting a bed and a tankard above the door. Thankfully, the sight of taint crawling all over my body doesn't dissuade the innkeeper at all, I guess he's used to afflicted ponies being around, and he offers me food and a room at a reasonable price.

Three words.

Running.

Warm.

Water.

Damn, even the touch of my own hooves lathered in soap feels like an orgy of oiled up mares rubbing all over me. Corrupted can really bring your breeding instinct up a thousand notches.

"Whah!" water in my nose wakes me up.

I fell asleep in the bath. Drowning like that would be a silly end to my story, granted, but sort of a fitting one if I'm to be honest.

Still dizzy and with eyes like thin mailbox slots, I towel myself off and answer the angelic call of the warm bed.

It's late afternoon of the new day when I wake up. The innkeeper must be a really nice pony not to have kicked me out in the morning. I'm well-rested, having avoided yet another wishful dream of being violated, and with my bags ready, I walk down to the front desk of the lobby.

"You've been out like a light, sir. I didn't have the heart do wake you up for breakfast," the chubby innkeeper earthpony smiles as I approach.

"Gotta thank you for that, I had a rough few days."

"Something to do with that?" he nods to my left shoulder where I noticed the dark lines of corruption are the thickest, "You look about as bad as I remember anypony being while still remaining a pony. Whoever got you, it was a close call."

"Yeah. It was two days ago. Couldn't get a good night's sleep ever since until tonight."

"Ahh, they say the first few days are the worst."

"Good to know it's supposed to get better. Say, do you know where I could find somepony by the name Mana Burn?"

"Princess Twilight's son? I'd ask around in the underground enclave, since he could be attending court business with his brother Knowledge and the princess. That, or you could visit Queen Nightshade's glade in Ponyville central park. Mana Burn, as her right hoof and a substitute leader of her hive could come and see who wants something from Nightshade when she's out for business."

"Nightshade isn't in Ponyville?"

"She spends a lot of her time north in the Separated territory. They say the nobility in Canterlot are causing trouble so she's been convening with the Separated King and princess Luna a lot recently to come to some way of relieving the tension."

"Trouble?"

"There's always something, but mostly just stubborn Canterlot unicorns thinking they are better than anypony else, no offense," his eyes dart to my horn.

"I know exactly what you're talking about. They want Canterlot to be a city of purebred ponies ruling everything from an ivory tower, right?"

"You said it. Although Corrupted are the big issue rather than earthponies these days. You know, a pony gets lost or just gives up on life and goes out into the wild, and there will always be somepony else blaming Corrupted for abduction and attack. The princesses are fighting against a big push from the nobles to ban Corrupted from Canterlot specifically, since there have been a bunch of disappearances of youth in highborne families."

"Huh."

He shrugs.

"Who knows, they might have joined some secret society that managed to drag a docile Breeder into a cellar somewhere and lost their minds while toying with their captive. Wouldn't be the first time that happened."

"From what I heard, Nightshade wouldn't look too kindly on that."

"Oh no, they don't dare try it here in Ponyville. They aren't _that_ stupid. The last convicted groups lured a Breeder from the east, somewhere along the road to Manehattan. The land between Canterlot and Manehattan is dangerous outside of caravan trails."

"I can imagine. I came on hoof from Vanhoover."

"Holy moly!"

"Yeah. By the way, is there a settlement anywhere around Dodge Junction?"

"The what now?"

Oh yeah, that town must have been overrun and gone instantly.

"I mean, southeast from here, beyond the Everfree."

"Not as far as I know. Eastern Equestria is dead land until you reach Manehattan. It's the same west with Vanhoover."

"Well, that just means I need to resupply here. Do you sell," I shudder, "-"

"Dried and pressed hay bars? You bet," he chuckles at my surprised expression, " _Everypony_ travelling for a long time looks the same when buying stuff."

"And some fresh fruit and vegetables, please."

"No problem."

I'm hundred percent sure I could find something a tiny bit cheaper if I visited the market, but I don't care for spending time here.

The central park of Ponyville is easy to find. At a certain point of walking deeper into the town, the surroundings turn from pony housing to corrupted vegetation. There are still dwellings, but the few ponies around look busy and less well-off than the rest. This must be the 'cheap' area of the town. The park itself is a large circle of greenery spanning the entire central square of Ponyville, a well-maintained one, surprisingly. In the middle is a building-sized circle of black trees dripping black goo from their leaves and wines. A gravel path leads straight towards the only empty gap to pass through.

Nightshade is supposed to be away then, so I won't piss off anypony too important. I walk straight towards what has to be a Corrupted version of a throne room.

There is nothing inside, only a circle of sunlight in the middle. Should I wait? I shrug and sit down. Five minutes won't hurt.

In much less than that, a Corrupted unicorn looking something inbetween a Protector and just a tainted pony arrives, wearing a lighter version of Hex Guard armor. His coat is a light shade of grey, he is a bit taller than I am but not by much, and his physique is that of an ancient statue just like most stronger Corrupted. His mane and tail, however, are dark purple with lighter strands which immediately remind me of Twilight. A very handsome Corrupted, if I say so. Shining Armor-esque good looks coupled with the body of a warrior.

"Can I help you?" he asks politely.

"I was told to ask for a pony called Mana Burn."

"Heh, a pony. Haven't been called one in a long time. So, who told you to find me?"

"A crazy Corrupted lady who said she really wanted an alicorn pet but then decided against it when I told her I needed to get to Pine Hills."

Seeing Corrupted surprised is a delight. I get the feeling that in their self-assurance they don't get much into a situation where they are shocked. Also, the Corrupted I met up north must have been Nightshade herself.

"Why?"

"Personal reasons. She said you barely returned from there."

His eyes glaze over as he looks in the distance.

"That place... my mother, princess Twilight, sent me there when we first discovered that beings with strong mental potential can tap into Corrupted hive mind. She said she remembered a queen of something called the dreamlings from before corruption. I can't quite recall her name-"

"Guiding Light."

He looks at me, brows furrowed and gears in his head turning.

"You are an old alicorn, aren't you? Much older than you look."

"Who I am doesn't matter. I have no intent of causing trouble for anypony. Just, please, tell me what happened. It is... personal."

He stares... and stares... and stares.

"Guiding Light... Blaze... Blazing Light," he raises his eyebrow, "Did I guess correctly?"

"How? Did Twilight-?"

He shakes his head.

"No, although my mother did often mention she felt guilty about her role in your... demise..." he puckers his lips, "Hmmm..."

"Can we not discuss me? As I said, I am nopony important."

He laughs quietly.

"I helped a griffon called Cromach contact my Queen and my mom in order to free Manehattan from griffon occupation. He had a wall full of pictures of ponies, mostly of you, himself, and some mares called Contradiction and Choking Darkness. Those, and numerous others. He spoke highly of you when we trained together during my short stay in the city. He couldn't answer one question that has been nagging me for a long time. Do you know an alicorn called Joy?"

"Never heard the name. What is she supposed to be the alicorn of?"

"Lust."

Did Scream change her name after something happened to Void? Is there a correlation?

"That one called herself Scream, I knew her. White mane, gold coat, every word an invitation to bed, slightly crazy but insanely good at magic?"

He shakes his head.

"No. I met Joy only once in Canterlot. Red mane, red eyes, tail, black coat, cutie mark of a dripping marehood disguised as a flower. When I saw the pictures in Cromach's office I assumed it was her, but he denied it."

"They might have met," I shrug, "Crom seems to be unaging, and knew Scream before. If there is a new alicorn of Lust then she might have somehow gotten to know him. Back to my question, please. Pine Hills."

"Fine," he sighs, "No more stalling. Your relative, Guiding Light, was already a Corrupted when I went to Pine Hills. She and several others wiped out all other Corrupted in the vicinity of the ruins, and the Everfree packs don't dare come close even now, thirty years later, I feel the fear in their minds so I believe the threat still exists. I remember being assaulted by visions when I got there. Visions of dreamlings fightings against hordes of Corrupted, stealing their power and devouring their corpses to gain more strength. They protected the town ponies as long as they could, but they didn't stop the wave. They turned into monsters themselves as they ate the remains of their enemies to survive, set on obliterating all Corrupted around. I tried one more time, several years later, to approach the place with normal ponies, but the result was the same. We barely got out. There is nothing more than a vigilant will set on killing intruders there. Only a living memory of the dreamlings' last stand."

"B-but they are still there, right?" I ask, staring blankly at the short, dark green grass underneath me.

"Including their leader, I counted four of them before I got massacred and barely ran away with _chunks_ of my body missing. Don't go there, I implore you. Come visit my mother. She would like to see you, reminisce, and maybe... ask for forgiveness."

I shake my head. With the second testimony of Crom waiting for me all this time, I'm having second thoughts about risking my life in Pine Hills, but... but Guiding tore the fabric of time and space to get to me, details aside. I can't leave her like that without even trying to talk. If I had my old full power, I could maybe cure her or at least relieve her of her long pointless duty. This way I'll at least know for myself, that much I owe her.

"If Twilight wants forgiveness then you can tell her she's got it. Her only fault was blindly listening to Celestia instead of using her head. She was young, scared, and panicked when faced with something way out of her league. We all made our mistakes, and since she protected one of the last groups of ponies for a century after you Corrupted came she must have learned to keep her head cool. I forgive her, whatever little it means."

To forgive is to set a prisoner free, and realize the prisoner was you. Trite and disgusting, but at least for once I can see it being true.

"She will be glad to hear it. It still eats her inside sometimes."

"Just give me time to leave Ponyville. I have my own path to walk, and I don't want to drag anypony else down with me."

"I could send Corrupted or Hex Guards with you at least part of the way."

"No."

"Then maybe when you return-"

"I can't afford to waste time, so if I get out of Pine Hills alive I'll be going northeast to Manehattan. You can help by telling me if there's a settlement on the way."

"There is nothing. Eastern Equestria is a wild territory, and areas too close to the ocean are infested with corrupted griffons. Avoid them at all costs. They don't mate, they don't play with you, for corrupted carnivores you are just food. If you go straight north from Pine Hills, though, you will reach caravan roads sooner than by going northeast. The time gained by going northeast in a straight line is not worth the risk, trust me."

"Thanks, I'll consider it," I stand up and stretch my legs, "Well, I'll be going if that's all."

"Come back to Ponyville after you find what you seek," he takes a hesitant breath, "This might not be my place to say... but I know how Nightshade acted the few times she did something really, really stupid, when she surrendered to considering herself a monster. I can recognize the look in your eyes. I don't know what burdens you, but I have met those who didn't recover from your passing until these days. Do you know what was the final feeling the vision in Pine Hills imparted on me? Patience... waiting for something. Now I realize it was waiting for somepony. If there is the tiniest bit of hope for them, then it lies with you."

Yeah, the alicorn of nothing remaining. Blaze, the alicorn of Hope is gone, I know it deep inside. Only Blazing Light, the useless unicorn is left, now with a pair of wings.

"It might be a long time before I return, if ever. Just tell your mom to think for herself and not follow anypony else blindly. She's a smart pony. The old purplesmart," I refuse to acknowledge the last part of his speech.

"Heh, never heard that nickname."

"It's very old."

We part ways. I'm heading further east through once again growing pony houses, and he heads north.

The buzzing in my head returns, and I turn my tracing spell on. A small group of armored Corrupted is following me just out of my normal sight.

I guess a little protection at least part of the way won't hurt.


	13. Chasing a Dream: Oversized

[Blazing's Entry]

 _There are two halves of reality we call our planet Equus. The one where I am in and the mirror world. Why that is the case I have not found out during my adventures despite visiting our reality's twin. The mirror title is a little misleading. Up is not down and left is not right there. Until Scream's meddling with Sombra, both worlds ran parallel to each other. Well, that's not exactly true. They were extremely similar until Celestia stole the good Elements of Harmony from there and deposited the 'evil' ones there. The original split of the eleven Elements was three good and two evil in one world, and two good and three evil in the other. The Element of Unity, Magic, Friendship was made to manifest itself whenever good or evil was too powerful in one world. Shocking, I know, harmony and balance, the principles, are not just sunshine and rainbows. Light must cast shadow, and darkness must prove the existence of light._

 _So yeah, Celestia mucked that up, gradually turning this part of the twin world into a paradise for ponies while the mirror world became rather more 'practical' about things. Nevertheless, it didn't turn into eighth circle of Tartarus or anything, its history just took a different path over centuries. The mirror world was united into one great empire under Sombra and his best archmage Purplight Smartle. Mirror Twilight wasn't evil, just tempered in blood and fire. She had to kill Luna after her return because the 'evil' Elements didn't work properly without Magic which manifested in our world. She had to live through her brother and his wife being killed by Sombra. But she waited for an opportunity. When I, with Twilight's help, defeated the shadow king, Twilight took over the reigns of power and led the world in a slightly different direction. She couldn't change everything, but a more benevolent supreme ruler must have been a blessing. With my knowledge, both worlds built a portal near the Tree of Harmony connecting them, and a semi-secret trading of knowledge started._

 _You are correct in assuming mirror Twilight wasn't too happy with me saving Scream who, as mentioned before, was behind Sombra's rise to power. His mentor, to be exact. The shadow king was just her tool to enact revenge on Celestia._

 _I wonder what happened after my death..._

 _Mirror Twilight wasn't an alicorn, but she was a vastly more powerful magician than our version. Still, she might have died either of natural causes or through violent means, and the new ruler might have decided to close the portal. Or possibly the observers from the mirror world decided to destroy the gateway in fear of corruption spreading into their world as well._

 _Our world was sort of a shield for the mirror one, because the gods don't have reflections, they are three ultimate beings above the twin worlds. When my efforts focused their attention on me, the mirror world didn't have to deal with Harmony's insanity._

 _Oh well, maybe I'll check the portal site out on the way if I can still find it. There used to be a small fortified encampment around it during my time. Obviously, it must be gone now, but some traces might still remain._

 _Who knows? It doesn't really matter at this point._

[End Entry]

* * *

What have we got here?

For the past hour, I've been forced to make a detour to avoid a solitary Corrupted whose presence has been whispering in my mind. If he or she is alone and powerful enough to 'touch' me from such distance, it should be a Protector whom I'm not willing to annoy. Granted, _any_ Corrupted aside from a Drone is beyond my capabilities right now, and since there is not supposed to be any organized hive inside the forest, there won't be Drones around.

Discouting the annoying influence of taint sending my thoughts into a hot, sweaty, and loud gutter whenever I let my mind drift, the ability to sense Corrupted proved invaluable. Thanks to the patrol Mana Burn secretly sent to track me, I was soon able to use my new skill to estimate not just direction, but also the distance of Corrupted threats. Granted, they must know about me as well, but that would have been the case no matter what.

Sadly, knowing about the possible obstacles is making my trip through Everfree vastly longer than I expected. I broke camp at the edge of Nightshade's territory yesterday evening, and I've been on my hooves since early morning, but even now late at night I'm barely halfway through. It doesn't help that there is no real road, and landmarks are even rarer. Thakfully, I have a decent sense of direction so I've avoided walking in circles for now.

With my eyes closed because it's pitch dark anyway, I navigate the black and white world of my tracing spell yet again.

Aside from the Corrupted I'm trying to avoid, and Mana Burn's patrol far behind me, it's been quiet until now.

So, one more time... what have we got here?

My tracing spell shows big ponies hiding behind trees in the distance. No tentacles, no wings, no horns, no whispering voices inside my head, but they must be as big as Celestia. To be honest, I'm not sure what to think.

Hmm... the trees far behind me either grew some really nice hips, or there's another of the big ponies hiding there, which means they are spreading into a circle around me. They know about me, and they aren't bothered by the Corrupted I'm avoiding.

"Ow!" I bump into something hard and soft at the same time, fall on my plot, and rub my muzzle.

I was so focused on the giant tailing me that I completely ignored any other section of the magically traced area like, let's say, straight ahead.

I open my eyes to see a dark silhouette towering above me. I close my eyes and return to my alternate vision.

A huge mare is silently staring down at me, holding a spear in her foreleg propped against her shoulder. She doesn't seem to be a Corrupted, but that's about as much information as I can get. Some sort of light would be nice, too bad I've never been able to use any real magic. On the bright side, if she somehow casts a fireball spell at me I'll be able to both illuminate and roast her at the same time.

She swings her hoof. I lean backwards to dodge a punch that never comes.

Something splatters on my nose, however. I instinctively lick it and immediately curse myself. My legs go shaky and limp in a moment. As I keel over, she catches me in her massive foreleg and tosses me like a rag over her broad back.

How stupid must a pony be to lick a paralytic poison without thinking?

I would shrug to myself if I could. Being on the back of a mare twice my size has the advantage of not feeling as if her spine was sawing me in half, but rather one of lying on a small but comfortable bed. Since my captor doesn't seem intent on talking, I close my eyes, ignore my dangling limbs, and fall asleep.

Always the practical pony, me.

Surprisingly gentle shaking wakes me up. I groan and the enormous leg retracts.

"Who are you, tiny one?" asks a deep, but definitely mare's voice.

Oh right, alicorn-sized earthpony mares all around. I guess Mana Burn's patrol was supposed only to protect me from Corrupted. That, or I got too far out of their area of influence.

Blinking away the dim gloom of what must be early morning light, I sit up on grass...

...no, chiseled stone floor covered with grass.

I'm inside a wide hall resembling Canterlot castle throne room, although grey and derelict rather than white and pristine. The roof is filled with holes barely covered by severed tree branches, the masonry has crumbled in places, providing only shelter from the wind rather than a warm, secluded place, and there are torn dark blue and silver tapestries covering the floor in places. In the middle of this place there is a fire pit keeping the spring night chill away.

Fiiiine, I'm getting to the titanic mares around. They are huge ponies, simply put, muscular and extremely broadly-built. There's not much more to say. Out of the twelve my three-sixty tracing spell reveals, four are sitting around me, one light brown with dark brown mane, one grey with black mane, one dark red with green mane, and one midnight blue with blonde mane. Whoever they are, only the dark red one's coat is threaded with black signs of taint.

I blink as the reality of this place creeps up on me. The faded tapestry covering a hole in the wall swaying in the draft is a dead giveaway. Dark blue background of billowing clouds and silvery moon, the old decorations of princess Luna. I got caught in the Everfree, and unless I slept for multiple days then this must be the ruins of the old Castle of Two Sisters which was rebuilt after Luna's return as a reuniting gift from Celestia. Now it's just a pile of broken masonry again.

Inside the ancient throne room, there are about a dozen primitive huts made of wines and planks with the mares walking in and out in irregular intervals. Strange, I have yet to spot a stallion.

Okay, the four mares surrounding me are definitely patient, because while I was examining my situation, they all waited without even frowning.

"You're really big..." I mumble, looking at the giantess in front of me.

Good job, head! In a possibly fatal situation, you decide to act like a fourteen-year old. Me and mares, always the same old failure.

"Thank you. I am Bloodrage. You display traits of the curse, and yet you can speak."

"Curse?" I lean away as her huge hoof softly traces the trails of taint on my face.

"This."

"You mean corruption? I was attacked few days ago, but I got really lucky."

"Where do you hail from?"

"Ponyville."

I hear hushed whispers from all around. Guess big mares have big vocal chords.

"Old books speak of the place. Of our ancestors."

"Ancestors? Ponyville is standing... wait..." I'm getting the idea what's going on. I don't know _how_ it is possible, but could these guys be some sort of descendants of survivors of the first wave of corruption? "How long have you been here?"

"My grandmother and others protected this sanctuary from the curse."

It's difficult to guess her age due to astonishing physical shape, but I'd go with somewhere around fifty. Corrupted rolled over central Equestria some hundred and fourty years ago or so. Canterlot held due to ancient protective spells, perhaps this place held longer? They aren't far from Ponyville, but before Nightshade's rise even sneaking halfway through Everfree was considered impossible for ponies. Wait, they said 'ancestors'. Ponies survived here long enough to give birth to next two generations, and such _big_ ones? The castle must have hosted a lot of ponies, but something doesn't sound right.

"How did they survive, if you don't mind me asking too much? Most of ponies were wiped out."

"I remember little. My mother's words were confused. She was taken by the curse at young age. Our ancestors offered themselves to the cursed. Zebra brew stopped the insanity after they sated the cursed lust."

"Brew.. like a potion? A potion that cures corruption? Is that why only one of you is tainted?"

That sounds way too good to be true.

"Protects the body from change. If mind is strong during mating, brew stops insanity. Only curse remains."

They are the _third_ generation.

"You mate with Corrupted?"

"Some are chosen to sate lust of those who come close. Those who restrain themselves return with strong foals. You are an ancient, even if tiny. You will bring strong daughter."

That took a weird turn rather quickly. Still, I could have guessed that those messing with Corrupted will go for the breeding stuff at some point. An ancient... does she mean alicorn?

Oh hey, fantasy books were right! Lost tribes of amazons looking for stallions to serve their needs. Huh, and here was I thinking that all those were written by horny, lonely ponies. My pelvis hurts just at the thought.

"Death by snu-snu?"

"I do not understand. We do not wish harm upon you."

I've always found strong and big mares attractive beyond reason, but as much as my body is telling me you gotta hump 'em all, I still stay in control. I've been fighting corruption inside my head and I doubt giving in to a mass orgy now would be helpful. That, or the release would help me focus for few more days. It's a fifty-fifty.

"I'd like to avoid turning into a Corrupted completely, so no thanks, I guess?" I stand up and back off until the back of my neck hits something. I realize I've walked cleanly under the belly of the standing amazon behind me.

"Ancient blood will give us strength to fight the curse," she steps forwards.

"I'm really, really sure I'd be a pretty crappy father-"

The legs of the red one I'm under slide closer together, crushing and imprisoning me.

"You will bring many daughters."

One the other hoof, I've given birth to a hive of changelings before. A dozen amazons can't be much worse, right?

"Look, I don't have any alicorn powers anymore, and there's a whole city of ponies just over a day's walk away from here. You can take your pick of ponies, there are even smart Corrupted who won't attack you."

I'd like to lie to myself that what I'm doing is preventing myself from giving in to lust, but I just don't have the self-confidence and balls to take Bloodrage up on her offer.

"We are not alone?" the chocolate-coloured amazon leader asks, eyes widening.

"I'd love to tell you what happened outside since the Castle of Two Sisters fell, but I don't know. All I know is that there are places where Corrupted are not so bad, and where ponies live alongside them. Ponyville, as one of them, is just outside the western edge of the forest."

"Razor, Crush," she nods to the red one still squishing me betwen all four thighs and to the dark blue one, "Take two more sisters and go see for yourself."

They nod, and my firm, squishy prison is gone as Razor simply raises her leg and steps over me. Damn that's some serious flank.

I wipe my brow.

Phew, that's one thing taken care of.

"You, little one, shall still serve me."

"Wait, what?"

"If your words are true, then we can find mates free of curse. I, as the chief, will take your ancient seed for myself."

"That's a reeeeeally bad idea, miss. I gotta go to Pine Hills, and if my daughter there is in such shape as I was told, you really don't want something of that sort to happen to your foal," I speak faster than my brain can coherently process.

She gasps, her kind but hungry expression turning into worry.

"Pine Hills is a forbidden place."

"So I was told, yeah. I still must go."

"Then you deserve pleasure before your quest!" she decides, sweeping me towards her with one foreleg. Pushed tightly against a barrel the size of my whole body, I struggle fruitlessly as she carries me, easily walking on three legs, off onto the raised dias where the old throne still sits.

"EEP!"

The few whistles and cheers from the other amazons don't help.

She shoves a big wooden bowl filed with blue liquid to my mouth. It tastes bitter and is sticky, but she's not impatient and I don't choke despite being on my back with her plate-sized hoof on my chest.

The zebra potion?

A circle of huge, dripping mares gathers under the dias, all filling my nostrils with distinct spicy scent of heat.

Bloodrage isn't subtle, soft, sensual, or intricate. She is wild, insatiable, boiling hot, heavy, rough, and sweaty. She takes me in front of all of them, ignoring anything I can stutter out.

However, deep down she's caring and kind.

In the end, everything hurts, I'm completely spent, just lying on my back, tongue out and drooling while staring at what must be the noon sun shining through one of the holes in the roof. I hear the wet squelching of other amazons still getting off to Bloodrage having just put me through a wringer. I don't even have the strength to smile as the mare takes me as her much, much smaller spoon. Bloodrage looks satisfied, which is strange to me due to our comparative size. Perhaps size isn't that important. Griffon females make do with a talon in a pinch, from what I've heard.

But hey, at least I know that either the zebra 'brew' works, or my willpower is enough to stave off the crazy part of corruption.

* * *

"...the cursed and the little ones like us were patrolling the area. One pony working on a farm told us that the ancient rulers are still in place," Razor finishes her report to Bloodrage as I lie there, still barely breathing, "Do we take this ancient for ourselves?"

I wish I could move, but I just flop over to my side and stare defiantly at Razor's shins.

"I keep my word, he is free. We will contact these Ponyville ponies and see," says Bloodrage, and I smile to myself at the disappointed grumbling of most of the amazons, "He is a weak and soft mate."

Well, there's that. Both my smile and ego just jumped out of the window.

I sigh.

"He does have strange ideas about pleasuring mares," Bloodrage's tone turns thoughtful, "A worthwhile experience, I admit."

Yeah, from my experience, Corrupted don't really get the idea of foreplay. They just _are there_ and you go crazy with lust.

"Just one round each, Bloodrage!" some amazon calls out, clearly crestfallen.

My old heart wouldn't take that much. I'm at least five times your age, mares.

"Enough!" the leader raises her voice, "We will bring ponies to seed new foals later. Now we celebrate!" she waves her forelegs to the happy yells of the others, "Whisper, bring wine!"

A grey and black zebra, as big as the other amazons but with booty Celestia would be jealous of, walks off through a hole in the throne room wall leading into some hallway. There must still be cellars down under the castle, and they are apparently still stocked. Nice to know Luna enjoys wine as much as I do apparently.

Speaking of which, memories and minds shouldn't deteriorate so much in just over a century. My best guess is that being forced to eat corrupted flora and fauna clouded the amazons' intellect somewhat. Lost words, forgotten past turned to mere legends. Poor mares. Maybe some contact with Ponyville will help in the long run.

I partake only a little in what's offered to me. The wine is good, but tainted leaves, wines, grass, and most importantly Corrupted meat are something I avoid.

Wait, how do they get Corrupted meat? As far as I know the dead ones melt instantly.

My curiosity is sated when Bloodrage explains their weird blue potion protecting from taint keeps Corrupted bodies from losing shape. Sadly, she refuses to tell me more about the zebra secret recipe.

In the afternoon, the amazons are in a roused mood for an expedition, and half of them leave for Ponyville while the rest accompanies me towards Pine Hills.

The whispering inside my head gets louder. My tactical vision -hey, a new cool name- shows Corrupted closing in on us.

"Four Corrupted Hunters sneaking from the left."

The six amazons are as big as Protectors, but I don't have too much faith in their spears and strength. They simply exchange glances, then one mare uncorks a small water bag made from Corrupted skin and pours the liquid over her neck and backside. Immediately, my nostrils flare, heart starts beating, and my cheeks turn red.

Some kind of aphrodisiac for Corrupted and tainted ponies? That seems like overkill.

"I will return with a new daughter inside me, sisters," she takes a swig of the blue potion and runs off in the direction of the Hunters. Several seconds later my headache is gone along with the Corrupted leaving us be and blindly following the baiting amazon.

An hour or so later, Bloodrage stops me and the group.

"The forbidden town is close. We will not venture deeper," she picks me up by my armpits and gives me an appraising look, "Your mating lacked power and fire. You are tiny and fragile. But you possess courage beyond any of us."

Yeah, courage... that's totally what it is.

"I-gblblgr!" I choke as her lips press against mine and her tongue claims my mouth despite all my shocked resistance.

"Farewell," she puts me down.

"Thanks for-bblrhghrl!" and another amazon that didn't even introduce herself is giving me free dental check-up.

"Hey!" Bloodrage protests, and I'm released.

"What? I deserve a taste as well," the amazon smacks her lips, "Fresh apples. Delicious. Small and supple. Like kissing a younger sister."

I'm not sure how to feel about that.

"Uhh, thanks?" I'm finally allowed to finish a sentence.

"No, I thank you," Bloodrage gives a little bow, "We were alone for far too long, and we are different from our ancestors both in body and mind. Finding a place with you tiny ones will be a new challenge."

"I have no doubt they will greet you kindly, and will enjoy your company. Plus, there are tons of ponies whom you'd consider more stallion-like than me."

"We shall see."

They all turn and leave at the wave of Bloodrage's hoof. I watch their massive plots disappear in the wall of trees, enjoying what might be my last nice memory. Unfortunately, being hypnotized by enormous toned flanks is not going to get me further. Checking my compass one more time for the direction east, I grit my teeth and walk through what might have been a road once, but is now just an overgrown alley.

The forest slowly grows thinner, and strange trees sticking from the ground in weird angles greet me. Pine Hills used to be surrounded by a wooden palisade. Guess it's been long enough for the remains of the wooden walls to return to their natural state. Behind the shifty growth, I can see piles of stones and shattered structures.

Guiding Light is somewhere in this place, and if Mana Burn and the amazons were right, she's been killing every intruder that set hoof inside here for the past century.


	14. Chasing a Dream: Family

[Blazing's Entry]

 _I keep thinking about Void and Scream. Mana Burn said there was a new alicorn of Lust, and a strange but familiar voice inside my head appears to have something in common with Void. What came to me while I was resting at the old castle was the topic of alicorn insanity._

 _From what I know it is a common phenomenon, as far as the word 'common' can be used in conjunction with the demigods. The basic premise is that any alicorn coming to terms with their eternal nature acts out in a crazy and potentially extremely destructive way. Sometimes it comes early in an alicorn's life, and other times it can wait for eons._

 _Take Luna, for example. According to the alicorns I've met, Luna and Celestia are very young in comparison to the original trio of Void, Magnus, and whoever the alicorn of Life was. As far as I know, the youngest new alicorns are Twilight, Cadence, and I. Luna's period of insanity was when she attempted to usher eternal night before being imprisoned on the moon. The common misconception is that Luna got possessed by Nightmare and that started the insurgency, but she got possessed by the god after her mind already deteriorated in her solitary confinement. The alicorn of Illusions, Night, Logic, and Deceit only wanted to be appreciated and loved. That is all it comes down to._

 _It's not always bad, though. Scream's period of insanity, according to Void, was one of the better periods of history. Some mentions of ancient civilizations in old history books even recount what the alicorn of Lust did. Giving in to her aspect of Lust and Desire, Scream decided that the natural state of all races was to seek pleasure in one another. The long gone Romane civilization is said to have been a part of the enormous population growth caused by Scream driving masses wild with passion. Orgies, fertility festivals, things current Corrupted pretty much embody were normal in those days. Of course, such overpopulation and ponies, griffons, minotaurs, yaks, everyone losing their minds to the primal desire led to famines, diseases, deaths of exhaustion, and more. Coming to terms with her power not being the cure of all problems, Scream became an alicorn adult._

 _Void's insanity was the most devastating catastrophy not known to history, only to the still living few. I don't know in which historical period it happened, but when Void got too deep into the suffering and pain of ponies, he decided to help. Help from the alicorn of Death had only one result - massive near-extinctions. At first it started as ponies begging him to end their pain during natural disasters, which I consider fine, but then he, bombarded by crushing life stories over and over, came to the conclusion that the world was not worth living in for anyone. After ending the pain and hearing out millions of hurt ponies, all he could see was their view of reality. Celestia lied to Scream she wanted her to negotiate with Void, but instead sprung a trap imprisoning Void in Tartarus for next millenia. As mentioned before, Scream never forgave her even after my actions brought on Void's release._

 _Scream considered Celestia a potential threat to the world on the level of Void. The general idea was that Celestia has not yet gone through her insanity. The alicorn of the Sun, Family, Compassion, and Warmth was nowhere even close to Void's power, but if she went into a crazy state like Luna did, long night would be nothing compared to complete incineration of the planet._

 _Some insanities are minor at best. Zephyr, the alicorn of Winds, Cooking, and Honesty just became a chilli chef. Bad jokes aside, he's supposed to be a fantastic cook. He owns a diner somewhere in the Griffon Empire deserts. Crom has been there few times, I think._

 _Cadence's insanity will likely be just like Scream's, and hopefully somepony can make her see things the right way before the negative effects manifest as well. Twilight... I have no doubts that progress-crazy Twilight will drag entire world kicking, screaming, and in her case madly cackling into the next millenium... or two or three. Sadly, the greatest atrocities usually start with good intentions._

 _I'm not one to judge. I've been broken and mentally out for as long as I can recall. That's why I don't want any power or responsibility. I'm not made for any of this. I just want to be left alone... and at the same time I want somepony I could be close with... who would make me not be myself._

 _I'm an idiot with capital I._

[End Entry]

* * *

Passing through the gap in the palisade of new trees, I enter the Pine Hills ruins. Everything is just another stretch of the forest, albeit a bit thinner and with crumbled houses. Muscle memory of centuries ago takes hold, and my legs having a mind of their own take me through what used to be streets to where the dreamling hive was. Guiding Light and the dreamlings built a cave system underneath an abandoned house which had a complex of cellars to begin with, likely from some alcohol storage business for the local inn or something. I never found out actually, although Guiding must have known from her talks with the mayor of Pine Hills.

The feeling of eyes on my back grows, but I can't see anything both with my normal and magical vision, nor hear anything other than leaves rustling in the wind. Growing pressure in my head is a dead giveaway that something is around, though. It's different from when Corrupted are nearby, this is the imprint of raw emotions - hostility, fury, threat...

...and despair. Trust me, I know that taste through and through.

It hits me. Corrupted have some access to the shared hive mind of others, and Mana Burn's vision must have been a warning message his head could decipher. I think I would see pictures like he supposedly did, but since I'm just a tainted pony I feel the meaning of the will all around. Careful about not being ambushed, I finally reach the square of grass, bushes, and masonry which once was called a house. The door doesn't exist, the hinges are rusty, roof is just a pile of mossy and moldy wooden beams, but the light still illuminates a staircase in the corner leading to the cellar.

Something growls behind me, something that according to my tracing spell is not there.

There's not one, but three of them perfectly blocking all escape paths other than the doorway. They look like Hunters, only stick thin and a bit smaller than I am, with barely any flesh on their bones. Each rib is perfectly visible under their shiny, hairless black skin. Unlike usual Hunters, their forelegs riddled with holes end in hooves, but they make even less noise than a sneaking Corrupted. No grass crunched when they approached. I had no idea anyone was there before they growled. The 'skin' all over their body is segmented like armor plates of changelings, but looks thin and papery as it stretches with their breathing. Unlike normal changelings, though, these have strands of dirty, rotten white mane coming from their heads. Their eyes, however, sunken and surrounded with webbing of wrinkles as they may be, are grey...

... but when one of them looks up at me and his or her eyes reflect daylight, I look into the mirror blue reflection of my own.

Dreamlings kept the pony eyes and manes, and unlike Chrysalis' changelings who had black chitinous armor with dark green undertones, my children's colours were dark blue. It is all there, everything including rotten and discoloured replicas of my once blonde mane. Where my turned silvery white with just a little yellow remaining, theirs rotted into dirty grey.

They look as if strong wind could push them over, but these starved and diminished being still keep Corrupted at bay. All of them are small, though. Guiding was the size of a changeling queen, although still not as tall as Chrysalis. She isn't one of these three.

They just stand there, standing and growling like dogs when somepony is about to touch their bowl of food.

"Guiding?" I say carefully, having no doubts that she can't hear me unless she's nearby. It's mostly just to get the trio used to my voice. They lean away, coiled like springs and ready to pounce. I raise my voice, "Guiding!"

Nothing.

"Guiding Light!" I try again, louder. The three just stare, ears twitching in tune with sounds I can't hear.

I sigh. Perhaps I was hoping for too much.

I levitate a fresh apple out of my saddlebag, and offer it to the nearest dreamling. It scrunches its muzzle and just keeps looking at it. While its attention is occupied with the apple, I reach my hoof towards its head and-

"Ouch!"

-recieve a bite from sharp fangs.

I forgot that they, as a species forcibly mutated from changelings, share a hive mind of their own. My dreamlings used it successfully in combat to guard each other's back and all work together as one in a tough situation.

After examining the bite and, quite honestly, thanking stars for not having my fetlock bitten off, I reach for the dreamling's muzzle again, this time without any deceit. The bite is shallow and more painful than dangerous, I'll bandage it later. He or she leans away, but I keep reaching closer and closer until I touch the cold, smooth chitin and the cheekbone underneath. Sitting down, I keep stroking the poor creature that eases into my warm touch.

I can see the signs of corruption on them, the drippiness, the veins of taint darker than the midnight blue and black chitin, but this time my touch does nothing, not even the smallest hint that I could destroy their taint.

"I have nothing that could help you anymore, guys. I'm so sorry I couldn't be there when you needed me the most," I sniffle.

The dreamlings come closer and sit down. The one being petted sniffs my black coat where the cut from Heart so close to decapitating me used to be.

"Yeah, your dad's had it tough, but not as bad as you all," I mumble, looking into the distance with tearing up eyes and hugging the dreamling's head.

*Clip*

"Hmm?"

The dreamlings turn their heads as one towards the staircase inside the ruined house.

*Clip clop*

Heavy, irregular hoofsteps are only the start. In the next few seconds, I can't decide whether to scream, piss myself, throw up, or cry.

A much taller pony-like form with longer neck limps out of the cellar. Like smaller, wingless Chrysalis, she hobbles towards us. Her legs are covered in scars and still open wounds glistening with dried blood and trailing rotting flesh. Broken and poorly healed bones peek out of the cracked chitin in unnatural angles. Just like with the normal dreamlings, I can trace each rib and see the broken and twisted ones under the segmented chitinous armor. Her belly plate common to all changeling queens is fractured, chunks are missing, but I can still make out the thin, bronze veins reassuring me that this mangled monstrosity indeed is my daugter. The grey, dead hair of her mane contrasting with her dark armor are yet another clue.

She snarls and growls as she approaches. One rotting, unseeing white eye dripping fluid mixing with black saliva trickling from the ripped chitin on her cheek showing white bone of her skull. The other blue eye fixates on me as she wheezes, giving me a clear show of a mouthful of sharp teeth.

I can't handle the sight. This... this is what happened to them while they waited for me. They couldn't just give up and pass on peacefully. If Mana Burn's interpetation of his vision was right, they wanted to see me just one final time.

Well, here I am... the pony who fucked everything up. I wasn't strong enough to prevent this. All the godlike power I had, everything I've gone through... it was all for nothing. I couldn't save ponies around me, and those I did save would have been better off dead.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," I break into sobs, "I'm sorry..."

Guiding shuffles to me, leans her long neck down, and licks my cheek wet with tears, heavy stench or rotten flesh lingering on her breath.

She wheezes harder. Thin stream of blood trickles out of the torn side of her mouth.

"D-aaaaaah-d," she gurgles in pain, forcing long unused vocal chords to work.

I put my hooves on her neck.

Something. SOMETHING. I need some sort of my old power. Please, heal her, or at least ease her pain. I'm not asking to cure her corruption or anything... just make her feel better...

Body, please...

Nothing.

No cleansing and healing flames. No answered wish.

Absolutely nothing, just my warm underhooves pressed against her cold chitin.

"I'm useless now," I sniffle again, staring into Guiding's blind eye, "I can't do anything."

She presses her neck against mine. It is like touching a corpse, cold, no heartbeat. They fought and fought and fought... and in the end they lost. They deserve what little reward I can give them for their vigil.

Pulling out the last remains of fresh fruit I have out of my saddlebags, I offer everything to each one of the four last dreamlings. The three normal ones just turn their heads, but Guiding hungrily devours them all. I pick up the bits and pieces that fall from her torn muzzle over and over until she eats everything. A faint pulse of power underneath my legs makes me use my special vision, and I see thin veins of power being shared by all of them.

They survived this long, they even learned how to use their own corruption for their benefit, and it still wasn't enough.

I stand up and hug Guiding, unsure what to do here anymore. She licks my nose, bites my mane and gently tugs at it. She wants me to follow her somewhere, so I start walking, surrounded by my last remaining family. As minutes pass, I realize we're not walking anywhere specific, just strolling lazily through the ruined town, sometimes walking in circles for a while.

They just want my company.

"Remember the first newborn dreamling in this world?" I say out of nowhere, memories flooding my mind, "Shieldcrusher? No, Shieldbreaker, the pony guard, was the father. Sorry, I can't recall the name of his mate. Remember how the foal grew really fat in the first month because of the fear of his parents something would happen to it? We had to calm them down just so their fear didn't overfeed their child. Too bad I wasn't around to see how that worked out."

I shake my head and continue.

"Or even before that, when everypony was afraid of you and they accepted you only because of Celestia's royal decree that you were Equestrian citizens on probation? When some mare baked you a skull shaped cake after you saved her husband from timberwolves? She thought a scary skull would be more nutritious to you 'cause of the fear eating thing. It didn't take even a year before they realized heart shaped ones were much better."

I chuckle. Guiding wheezes.

"I still can't get over how quickly you all just packed up and went when Harmony's return threatened us all. Everypony else was unsure, thought we needed more information, but you just went there only on my suspicion. Your and Shadowstep's scouting was what got us through all that... well, got you through all that. I didn't get to check afterwards, heh, but everypony other than me survived, I hope."

I know I'm not going to get an answer to that question from her.

Just as we return to the ruined hive house in comfortable silence, I realize we've gone a big circle through the town. Guiding walks inside and downstairs, and the dreamling behind me nudges my hindquarters to follow her when I hesitate just a little too long. The cavern complex to which the cellar is just an entrance is much bigger than I remember, but the route we're taking leads to what the dremalings used to consider a throne room. There are blue crystals scattered on the walls illuminating the way. I am honestly surprised some of them still work. Not that I need them to see, although it's still uncomfortable when my magic vision keeps telling me that I am here completely alone. Just like me, the dreamlings absorb magic, albeit to a much smaller degree. The arcane waves of my tracing spell hitting them are simply sucked up and lost to me.

The stone throne and a big round table are still there. Two centuries down here can't have damaged the rocks whatsoever. What isn't made of stone, however, is a faded picture in a bronze frame I can barely make out in the dim, blue light. It must have been preserved by magic, and even that was barely enough.

I levitate it closer to my face.

We are all there. The nine dreamlings sitting in the front like foals in a school photo. Guiding Light and I behind them, heads pressed together and one leg around each other's shoulders. Chokey is next to me, forelegs in the air and making a silly face with tongue stuck out. The last one is Crom, at least a head taller than any of us, sitting next to Guiding on his hind legs, forelegs folded on his chest and giving his trademark confident smile.

I put the preserved memory down, desire to hurt myself much stronger than ever since my return. However, my reason is different this time. I have been so selfish, so stupid. I wanted to end everything in case things didn't go my way. I wanted to cut everypony's losses and just leave. I was scared of screwing things up so much I could never fix them.

I still am terrified to my bones, and I will always be. I am a worthless coward to the core...

...but somehow I managed to bring out the good in others I met.

I can't live for myself, I am not worth the time and effort, but I must try to give back to those who didn't give up on me. I will doubtlessly fail, over and over and over and over, but as long as I keep trying to fix things...

I don't believe I can, but I have to keep trying.

"Honey, I have to go," I say firmly, patting Guiding's head. She just watches patiently, unable to do more than just drip drool and wheeze, "I'm worthless trash, a crybaby. You've had it so much worse and you are still here, clinging to hope that I ever return. And I'm not that Hope anymore. But no matter what happens with Crom. I will come back here. I will bring ponies with me, ponies who won't consider you a monster. I'll take it slow. We will heal you, feed you, I will love you as much as you deserve which is... so much it hurts. Just... just wait a little longer. You've lasted for so long, so don't give up now. Keep yourself safe until I come back."

I hug her again, feeling a new roaring fire inside me. My strength is draining away as Guiding feasts on what little love my broken heart has to give right now, but she stops as I become light-headed. She lies down, content, and the other three pile on her. Their breathing grows more and more shallow, and their eyes close as they finally get their well-deserved sleep.

I'll be back, and nothing will stop me.

How exactly I'm going to do that I have no idea, but determination is the first step.

I don't need any escort to get back out of the hive in onto the surface. North, the safer route to Manehattan, or northeast, the faster one?

Before today, I would go with the faster one to get to Crom soon or die trying.

Checking out my compass, I head straight north.


	15. Chasing a Dream: Trophy

[Blazing's Entry]

 _My memories are getting clearer and clearer. Of course, I recalled most of the stuff surrounding the last vibrant years of my life in the first week or so. What's coming back to me now are the things before I ran away from home. There is no reason to write those down. I wasn't a good son, and neither any of my family members could be considered good at their "job". It is important to remember, though, just to avoid history repeating itself, and me making the same mistakes. After all, I can always find new and original ways to fail somepony rather than repeating the old ones._

 _I just have to keep fixing what I break along the way. First, Cromach. Next, Guiding. Maybe I should have returned to Ponyville and let somepony know the truth. Twilight would have understood for sure and likely would have tried to help in case my search for Cromach went down the drain. Oh well, chalk it up to yet another poor decision on my side._

 _Speaking of memories, I'm slowly sorting through the fractured shadows and feeling which are not mine. I had a vivid dream about Scream tonight, about a date happening in some ancient city who knows where. The details were nothing like any normal dream. Everything was accurate as if I was there. At first, I thought Scream was strangely small, but when I passed by a window I saw a reflection of a black unicorn with long, dark purple mane and yellow eyes. I was inside Void's disguised form, realized that and woke up. Why? I don't know._

 _Divine power is a strange thing. Take alicorns, for example. Their... our bodies are made of it, but it takes characteristics our mind wants it to. Even if divinity answers to a wish, I couldn't, let's say, transform into a dragon. My unconscious mind wouldn't let me, so I transformed from unicorn into an alicorn. We die, but unless we are purified or killed in some special manner preventing our return, the divine power forming us, containing our memories, characteristics, and personality will restore us eventually. A valid philosophical question arises concerning whether or not I am a different personality restored by scattered divinity, or a direct continuation of my past existence who just had a long, not too restful sleep. I really, really couldn't care less, but it's still a valid point._

 _So, memories... I can't let my mind drift too much or I won't make any sense. My ability to absorb divine power came with a perk. Since it forms all we and the gods are, stealing it means stealing memories, personality... everything I've just mentioned. At some point or other, I attracted the attention of all three gods and stole a little bit of what they had, thus gaining their knowledge. Garbled and faded it may have been, it dated back to the beginning of time, the formation of Equus, and everything that happened from then onward. Sadly, no mortal or even alicorn mind was ever meant to bear such burden, and I was nearly overwhelmed by personalities of the gods imprinted in what I stole._

 _Thankfully, I wasn't right in the head in the first place. You know that little voice that keeps telling you to stop drinking, smoking, get out of the basement, and make something of your life? Yeah, I never liked that guy, but I listened. Nothing I did was ever good enough, and when Sombra's soul took place inside my head, the voice was erased by the shadow king. After I finally got rid of Sombra forever -an event resulting in the destruction of my family's manor in Manehattan, death of my mother and all our servants, and eventual insanity of my father- an empty space inside my head remained, and a different voice returned. Calmer, more grown up, guiding, not deriding. However, having a different personality inside you when divine power is involved makes strange things happen, and the voice turned into a semi-real pony who took a name I used at one point for myself as his own, and started helping me. He was called Mistake._

 _He locked away the surfacing sea of memories that didn't belong to me, and became the steward of what little shred remained of my sanity. Unfortunately, it seems he didn't return from beyond the grave with me. With there being two of us in one physical body, I was able to take stronger hold of my overwhlemind divinity, and he focused on using unicorn magic. I was the only alicorn able to simultaneously use high-grade, reality-bending divine effects and "common" unicorn magic. Those two things are otherwise completely mutually exclusive._

 _Well, now I'm back to just using my smarts and hooves. I'm soooo doomed._

[End Entry]

* * *

It's been a week since I left Pine Hills and, according to my map, I should be reaching the main caravan route to Manehattan today.

Something drips on my shoulder. I just shake it off.

I'm sitting underneath a tree, studying my map and realizing my trip is going to take a little longer than expected, maybe a day or two. It took me two weeks to get from Vanhoover to Ponyville, but that was on at least partially maintained road. The week I spent travelling directly north was not even close to fast. So, eight or nine days left.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

No sound of rising wind that could shake the canopy and make water trickle from the sky. No sound of rain either. I turn my head, spot black slime on my shoulder, and roll to the side without thinking while throwing the map towards my bags lying in the grass.

Splat.

A clump of black goo drops from a low-hanging branch and splatters where I was standing. It wobbles and forms a pony shape even faster than I get up. A slick, shiny, black mare, actually about as big as I am. She's small for a Corrupted, there are no tentacles on her back, and instead of a coat her surface is just smooth skin, but as she swings her hoof my way and black droplets form a web in mid-air, I know she's a Corrupted. Definitely a Corruptor then.

Jumping aside in time, the web misses me, turns into a black pool, and a smaller version of the mare forms from it. It lunges, I punch her in panic, and my hoof runs clean through the black body as if it was made of jelly, which it likely is. The original Corruptor leaps at me while I'm wiping the gunk away from my eyes. A quick dodge to the side is enough to avoid her and reach my pile of bags. There are no claws on her legs, although that can change instantly, and as she opens her mouth to spit at me again, I see no teeth, only a pit of countless small, soft, wiggling tentacles.

Spits like a camel crossed with an artillery cannon, though. Thankfully, it takes her several seconds inbetween each shot.

"...three, four, five, down!" I mumble to myself, dropping flat on my belly and feeling droplets splatter my ear. She isn't too smart, but I'm not complaining. As they say - don't look a gift Corrupted in the mouth, the last thing you'll see will be tentacles.

I look up to check her next move, only to see her wiggling her jiggling liquid buttocks at me, several long tails wrapped together into one flicking around to give me an eyeful of her pulsating privates with more tentacles inside, grasping for anything coming closer.

Hey, I must be getting used to these sights. This time I only reach out towards her before I get it back together and only pretend to stand up, take a wobbling step forward before quickly levitating my bags on my back and charging straight at her. Unfortunately, that leaves me open for the next wad of goo landing straight in my eyes.

Joke's on you, I don't need those.

I swat her head away with my hoof and realize this one is much, much firmer than the smaller one before. Still, her pudding-like form stumbles aside and I leg it as fast as my hooves can carry me. The mentality of Corruptors is largely unknown, so I have no clue if she'll just let me go after a short chase, or if she'll hunt me down to the ends of the earth.

She grows claws on her forelegs, her hind legs bulge with new muscle, and her form grows leaner. The claws dig into the ground to get a good grip, and she pounces at much greater speed I'll ever muster.

The hunting till death do us part then.

Okay okay, invulnerable to physical damage. I don't have fire or anything, the name Blazing Light being only for show.

Height! They can't handle heights. Well, neither can I.

Fleeing from the rapidly approaching Corruptor, I scan the area for a suitable tree without slowing down to clean my eyes that I just keep tightly shut. I have no clue what the goo the Corruptor kept flinging and spitting at me is supposed to do, but I'm not willing to find out. The three-sixty vision of my tracing spell shows one I could climb in a hurry, so I turn left, drop the saddlebags, pull myself up a low branch, and climb upwards further and further. Thankfully, my crippling vertigo doesn't seem to manifest when I'm not looking with my real eyes, so there's a new experience. Or it's the adrenaline, who knows?

I did, sort of, forget she jumped at me from a tree first.

Crap.

As her claws dig deep grooves into the ancient tree's bark and her hind legs grow some sort of tentacle-y suction cups, I realize I may have made a fatal mistake. Was Des wrong about Corruptors?

Or is it...?

She's climbing like a spider, with no slowing down or any signs of worry.

Okay, now or never.

Hanging down with my hind legs clamped around a thick branch, I reach down with my hooves towards her. She immediately lunges upwards, grabbing my outstretched forelegs that grasp back only to push her away from the tree. Mid-air, she could easily just crawl upwards using me, or grow tentacles to swing her small weight back towards the tree, but she freezes, letting go of me. Her form grows wings which chaotically flap without getting any drag, then too many shapes shift in less than a second, then she inflates like a balloon and bursts in the manner of a soap bubble.

And silence. The good kind of silence. The silence of rustling trees, grass, and nothing else. Just now I realize that during both the fight and hunt the Corruptor didn't make a noise.

My abdominal muscles protest as I pull myself up enough to grab the branch I'm hanging from with my forelegs, and my locked hind legs refuse to let go until I calm down. Unfortunately, in the same way that my magical vision doesn't trigger my fear of heights, it is really bad for judging how far down the other branches are. Finally cleaning out my eyes and looking down, I inch my way down at a snail's pace, fighting against my shaking limbs threatening to let go.

Back on the ground, I wipe my forehead.

Squelch.

I step on something wet.

Black goo shoots from the ground and wraps all around me in one fell swoop. I paw at it, but it clings to me like glue, rising up my neck, into my mouth through my gritted teeth, ears, and nose. It attempts to ineffectively cover my eyes again while I smack against it everywhere I can reach. As I gasp while the thing finds my back entrance and immediately pushes inside, I only open my muzzle to allow the thing to choke me. My silent begging for air only lasts a second or two of me feeling my lungs fill with the lukewarm slime.

Everything goes dark.

"Haaaaah!" I gasp and sit up, gulping down lungful after lungful of sweet oxygen. I notice my surroundings, "Oh crap..."

I'm lying on the lush, green grass of a wide, rectangular park surrounded by shattered, ripped, and mangled skyscrapers. A crevice left after an earthquake is visible nearby. My bags are nowhere to be found.

This is the inside of my head, my internal landscape or something. It's Manehattan, because it was the place where I was born and raised, and it's completely destroyed just like it has been ever since I first visited here to mirror my broken mind. So, the Corruptor got me and my mind retreated here for the famous last stand.

Alright, do I have some sort of power here?

No amount of wishing and focusing makes pink flames of Hope burst out in a roaring and cleansing inferno.

I sigh.

Alright, now I know how to navigate this place, though. Conjuring up the image of a small campsite in my head... inside my head, weird, I take the first street I can find. Lo and behold, after a short while of walking one of the alleys joining the street I'm walking down opens into a much smaller, circular park with a tent, a campfire, and a folding chair. I don't recall the last one ever being here, but perhaps it has something to do with my marginally better mental state.

Wait...

Waaaait a minute...

I look upwards. Thin, faint rays of sunlight are streaming down from behind the steel grey clouds, making the entire park greener, air fresher, and this place warmer.

"That's new," I raise an eyebrow.

 **"A pleasing sight indeed,"** comments a familiar voice from no visible source.

"I know I asked already, but I don't suppose you are just Mistake playing tricks on me, right?"

 **"My answer's still the same, Blazing."**

"Just making sure."

 **"It is good to see you're finding some stability in the new world, but I suppose we should tend to the matter at hoof."**

"Yeah, a Corruptor ate me. What now?"

 **"If you are asking me for a solution, I'm afraid I have none. Only you can dig deep enough inside yourself to win. Until we meet for real, I can only... suggest."**

"Look, the only thing I can do is shove a hoof down my throat and hope I throw up everything the damn thing put inside me, but that's not going to work. It is inside me, in my skin, my organs, my ass, last time I noticed. Alright, I can't do this alone. Do you at least know where Mistake is? If I can somehow find him here, revive him, and create a new body for him we might confuse the Corruptor or something."

 **"Mistake is gone, Blazing. Your mind is whole. You are only you. You do not need him anymore, you can believe in yourself,"** he chuckles, **"albeit only a little."**

"Believing in myself does nothing. I need to be able to DO things, not just blindly hope stuff will work. But how come when Mistake is gone I still feel something inside me that is not me? I know, I've absorbed enough energies and divine power to get a feel for different 'tastes'. What is it?"

 **"That is you, the real new you. And also me."**

"So you are me? A different version or something?"

 **"Oh, no no no. It'll make sense when we meet, as I said."**

"Welp, that's great. Only... we won't meet ever if I get turned to goo here and now. Fuck, and right after I found out Guiding is still alive," I sit down by the smoldering campfire, "See how useless believing in oneself is? You either _can_ do something or you _can't_ , and right now things feel like the latter. Damn it!" I punch the ground.

 **"Still beating yourself up for not being better than everypony else, I see."**

"I'm beating myself up for not being at least as good as the most worthless pony being in history."

 **"Oh come on. Hurting yourself for not being able to save your daughter? NOPONY can do what you want to be able to do. NOPONY even tried to get to Pine Hill after the first time they failed. You heard the stories and you still went, believing BLINDLY that you might fare better than anypony else. You beat yourself up because you aren't perfect, not because you aren't good enough. You want to shoulder the burden for all those you love, and when you can't do the obviously impossible you tell yourself you aren't worth them. It is foolish, but also something we all loved about you."**

"We all?"

 **"Heh heh heh. All in due time. Trust me, I'm not breaking my promise to Void. He gave me a gift he gave nopony else in all his time. A small gift, in the grand scheme of things, but priceless to me."**

"Once again - dead if I don't somehow get rid of the thing. Got any mental version of sodium phosphate?"

 **"No, and I doubt dragon-strength laxatives are the answer."**

"Any _better_ ideas?"

 **"I do, but... it will require some 'stupid blind hope', as you call it, from you."**

The campfire bursts with sparks, and black, purple-tipped flames erupt from the circle of rocks.

"True death, here? What the hell?"

 **"Use it."**

"Look, true death is the end. The complete and utter end. That is Void's power, _only_ his. Granted, I stole it before but I had my power of Hope to keep me alive while I used it. I don't have anything of that sort now. It will kill me. Inevitably, and completely. No return, nothing."

 **"A leap of faith, that is what I ask of you. It is power, and since it is here it already is inside you. You are still alive and breathing. Well, not currently, at least in the real world."**

"It _will_ kill me. I know more about divine power in general than almost anypony else."

 **"And Void knew more about himself than anypony else. And he sent me here. You were completely purified by Harmony. There was nothing left of you, no divinity, anything. And yet you are still here, bearing a spark of Void's power despite using up all your own. I am asking you to blindly trust me, but I know you are intelligent enough to work out some of the circumstances."**

"I'm gonna hate myself for this."

I must have stolen some of Void's power before my death when he visited the Order mansion and kept it. Perhaps even Harmony can't touch true death or something... I don't know. I don't have enough information. If I have to risk losing a leg or two, possibly more to have a shot at getting to Manehattan and at least beg Cromach to help Guiding before he cuts my head off, then so be it.

Putting my hooves closer to the fire, I take a deep breath...

...and once again touch the energy no one should use other than its rightful owner.

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAATEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUU!" I scream as waves of wrecking agony pulsate through my entire body. I become a living, burning spasm. I feel nothing other than crippling pain pulsing through my insides. I don't see anything but blurs. Whether I'm standing, sitting, or lying on the ground, I have no clue.

My screaming turns to gurgling as I throw up thick globs of black goo. Pushing my stomach, neck, and mouth as far as they can go, I keep vomiting as long as I feel the Corruptor's presence inside my head. The short moment of me choking must have been enough for her to taint me even more and make it easier to sense her hidden presence.

She's still there, but not matter how I try there's nothing coming out of me anymore. I don't dare search inside me for more true death, because while I still exist, I can feel the chilling touch of the other side grasping for me.

The Corruptor is around somewhere.

The thought makes my legs twitch, and I wake up from the freezing stupor of body out of life force shutting down completely. On the third attempt, I manage to stand up. My tracing spell fails to start, and I don't see her anywhere, but I know she's still close.

As I collect myself, I realize the fear I feel isn't all mine.

The Corruptor is terrified of what I did to it, but it's still watching from somewhere. Come to think of it, this is the first time I'm sensing a Corrupted feeling utter existential dread...

...and it's afraid of _me_.

Go Blaze, go Blaze, it's your birthday, it's your birthday! Score one for the alicorn wannabe.

I'm done with internal celebrating. Now, where is the damn creature?

Taking a step towards my stained saddlebags, I squeak in surprise as something presses tightly into my buttcrack. As I shoot forward to dodge a blow or anything going my way from behind, I finally see my forelegs wrapped in completely black, tight, shiny... goo.

I stick my tongue out. It's still pink. Good.

Few more somewhat uncomfortable steps verify my suspicion. I am _wearing_ a living Corruptor as a fitting suit.

Spreading my wings covered in black without any problem, I grudgingly admit the Corruptor's body is extremely malleable. Strange new skinsuit aside, how do I get rid of it... her... whatever?

A chill running up my spine, weakness of my legs, and cold breath still crystallizing in the air coming from my mouth tell me I can't use true death to burn it off. Even if I could, I would likely kill myself outright.

Trying to shake some life into my limbs, a stab of pleasant, stretching pain from my foreleg makes me moan and shiver. While I ponder what the heck just happened, the feeling of my sore muscles being slowly massaged works its way to my head.

"That's you, isn't it?" I focus my mind on the fear I'm feeling that certainly isn't mine anymore. It's just an echo of the Corruptor's mind experiencing shattering horror.

I remember the black and purple flames of true death on purpose, and my new 'skin' starts slowly massaging my privates.

"Stop!" I bark out.

Whether it's the tone of voice, the word itself, or the stab of panic that the Corruptor is trying to make me give in to my base desires, the kneading of my nethers stops instantly. When I just stand there, more confused than angry, the pleasant pressure on my legs in spots where I was hanging from the tree returns.

I shrug. Didn't minotaurs use to wear the skulls of their enemies as signs of status? This sort of counts, right?

And to be honest, the slimy but not sticky and dirty touch warming me all over feels pretty relaxing. Still, no matter if there is a hidden threat somewhere, which there surely is, I have no way of getting rid of her.

"Should I call you Sutie McSuitface?" I mumble as I gather my things and get ready to head further north.

No reaction.

So yeah, words mean nothing.

I wonder if anyone else since the corruption first spread managed to wear a defeated Corrupted. Am I a real badass now?

My living suit starts massaging my bruised plot.

"Sto-" I shut up.

Ah forget it.

My map is completely ruined, covered in vomit and Corruptor goo. Sighing, I pull out my compass, hoping that I'm where I think I am, and that some time today I should really reach the road.

"If you try something, I'm setting both of us on fire."


	16. Chasing a Dream: Manehattan

[Blazing's Entry]

 _One might wonder, and I did, how the corruption affected different things. Trees, plants, bugs, hydras, bees, dogs, cats, everything other than ponies. The answer is - not too much, actually. Harmony's wave of death, which is what Corrupted were supposed to be, was aimed at the destruction of pony race, those who had stopped him before. The transformation of the landscape into the various tainted biomes was just a side-effect of Corrupted attempting to survive and adapt. Species possessing higher intelligence got hit hard, and those of lower intelligence like household pets, hydras, manticores got more aggressive and tougher as well. However, Corrupted being the pinnacle of survival and conquest, the other creatures had to hide in out of the way places. Also, I doubt corruption could make gnats even more annoying than they already are._

 _Plants are just dumb plants, not much to say about it. Other than the weird species of carnivorous flytrap which shoots out wines at everything bigger than birds flying even up high, it's all pretty much normal, although it tastes a little different and eating it can taint you slightly if overdone. The flytraps are definitely cool, though. Their vines are extremely adhesive, they produce numbing agents, and when they catch prey a bulb under the main 'mouth' opens, releasing a scent alluring to Corrupted who then do whatever they want with the caught prey._

 _I know I'm just writing away my growing worries, but let me._

 _I've passed over ten caravans in past eight days, and the last one told me Manehattan is just ahead. I should soon leave the forests and enter Manehattan flatland. I'm almost at the end of my road, and I'm dreading the final encounter._

 _One last thing, the Corruptor is getting restless. Thankfully, she didn't try anything whenever I was asleep, but I feel her shifting around my body more and more. It's not that big a deal, I just wonder if it means she's about to try something again. The good thing is that after the first caravan passing by almost attacked me, assuming I was a Corrupted due to my bodysuit, I tried thinking about different images of clothes, and the Corruptor eventually got the idea and transformed into a simple black robe. The hood is very helpful, because I have no idea how many ponies know about the bounty on my head. The letter stated that it wasn't a general knowledge due to not wanting to cause widespread carnage, but I need to be cautious._

 _Recovering from the use of true death took me few days, and I'd like to avoid doing that preferrably forever, but I know it's still there if I am desperate enough to need it. How many uses I have before even that stolen power runs out I do not know._

 _Oh well, it all ends today._

[End Entry]

* * *

Walking down a much better maintained road than the one from Vanhoover, I can see the forest grow thinner and thinner. However, the sight of a demolished caravan wagon blocking my path coupled with widespread signs of battle and blood splattered everywhere around the area tells me I'm not out of the woods yet, metaphorically and literally. There are no bodies, though, and the untouched crates inside the wagon make it clear that this was not a bandit attack.

Crack.

I bolt forwards, not even bothering with an attempt to fight. I've learned my lesson. Passing through the site of the attack, I telekinetically grab a two simple longswords, one lying in the dirt and one lodged in a tree. I hate using weapons, I believe they put power into the hooves of those who don't have their own and thus don't have the mental discipline not to abuse them. However, I used to be really good at dual wielding. I'm not a killer, no matter what, and I have to believe that.

The tracing spell shows I'm being rushed at by three enormous creatures, each taller than Celestia and almost as broad as Void. Beaks, talons, paws, wings, feathers. Corrupted griffons. Despite Desert Shade's description, I couldn't really grasp how threatening the lumbering titans really were until now.

Okay, if I gallop like crazy, possibly drop my bags, I might get close enough to Manehattan for somepony to notice and help. My body stops, and lurches backwards.

"OWWWWWW!" I moan at the pain from my backside.

I am flung into the trees by the roadside as a griffon grabs my tail and swings me in the air. I recover faster than expected, but adrenaline and blind panic does that to a pony. The hulks behind me aren't that agile between bushes and trees, but that also means I can't head out towards the flat and inviting grassland.

An eagle's screech inches behind me makes my hair stand up, and I roll forward just in time to feel a swing of talons pass by.

"Huh..." I jump back up. The griffon's claws got stuck in an enormous tree as wide as I am if I spread my wings. The other two are in tow and about to lunge at me as well.

Think, think, think. Can't run, can't fight. They are dumb, stupidly strong, and less agile than normal Corrupted.

I run around the tree, kicking the stuck griffon in the process. As his hind legs, tail, back tentacles, and wings start to flail like mad, the other griffons following me trip over him and end in a ball of death and rage.

Trio of powerful screeches make me involuntarily freeze, and my Corruptor clothing tightens around me, forming a second skin. Thankfully, it leaves my head free.

I move-

No, I _am moved_ clumsily to the side despite my paralyzed stupor to avoid a pouncing griffon. The foreign pressure around my legs fades as I take control again.

"Thanks, Suitie," I mutter, running yet again around the tree to prevent the griffons from gaining speed or jumping.

I really must be getting lucky with the Corrupted. My living snuggie just saved my life.

Temporarily.

Alright, alright, think!

I freeze again with my back to the tree just as the griffon comes around to view and swipes at my head on instinct. Ducking down, I am showered with wood and realize the damn thing just sliced off a good chunk of a tree possibly older than entire Manehattan.

A desperate idea comes to mind. I just need them to repeat this few times over. Many times over.

Thankfully, as I bow my head down to avoid yet another swing while circling around the tree and kicking the increasingly furious stuck griffon over and over, I hear a loud crack.

Just a liiiiiiittle more!

I get into the groove. Run around, duck under a swipe, kick the stuck one whose flailing trips up at least one of the others. This way I always have to deal with one of them at most, and their bird brains can't comprehend that one could actually just wait and kill me in a matter of seconds. The comedic circling around finally ends when I stop running, and pull with my mind at the enormous tree with most of its trunk at my head-height gradually ripped out by the griffon talons.

As the tree starts keeling over, the stuck griffon finally pulls free, and the entire trio lunges as one at me standing still. With a darting look upwards, I start galloping under the falling tree, pandemonium of breaking branches and cracking trees above me. At the last second, at least according to my ears, I change direction to the left, and...

...am whipped by branches and buried in leaves.

I'm lying on my back, stuck underneath a thick piece of wood, and I can't pull free. The good thing is that I hear groaning and gurgling from the main trunk which means my gambit worked to some degree.

The netting of branches nearby moves, revealing one griffon who pulls himself out with his talons, completely ignoring the ripping off of his hind leg still stuck under the trunk. On all threes, he starts dragging himself towards me, beak open.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap!" I struggle under the branch, and start hacking at it with my one remaining liberated levitating sword, "Too slow, too slow, too slow..."

Mumbling to myself in panic, I hack at the griffon instead in blind hope of slowing him down. He just grabs it with his talons, and no amount of my mental leverage can move it. He keeps gurgling, fury in his red eyes growing with each drag of his talons towards me.

Suddenly, I'm free.

I have no time to ponder the black goo melting a chunk of the branch off where it was weighing me down. Checking if my bags are still on my back, I get back on all fours and run slash limp the hay away as fast as I can. I don't think there's any internal bleeding, but my entire barrel hurts like blazes.

What would a Corruptor want as a thank you gift for saving my life? A life-size pony-shaped cake maybe?

Crack.

"Oh heck no!" I turn my head.

The remaining griffon's leg is growing back as it gains speed on the working three, running at me. Still, at least for now I can go faster.

I run, wind whistling in my ears and adrenaline dulling the pain all over. Back on the road. Straight forward.

The towering skyscrapers of Manehattan are on the horizon, so the city can't be more than an hour or two away. I must be close to some farmland or something. Manehattan can't exist on imported food only. I'm almost out of the forest.

Talons wrap around my hind leg and stop me mid-movement, I trip, and the ball of me and the griffon rolls several pony lengths away. Of course I end up under him. I buck up, but the griffon is too tough and heavy to move this easily.

He opens his beak to rip my throat, and...

Ping!

...half of his head goes missing.

Ping!

The rest of his head is ripped from his neck.

Quiet but quick steps get closer in matter of seconds as I push the griffon off of me. I panic for a moment as another set of talons grabs my foreleg and pulls me away from the still twitching body, then I realize these talons aren't black and unnaturally long, but just normal brownish-yellow griffon ones.

Flames engulf the corrupted griffon's remains as a firebomb lands in the pile of flesh.

My saviors are a group of seven griffons. One is a female carrying a sniper rifle which is what must have shot the Corrupted's brain out. There's another female barking orders and carrying a spear with strange, silvery tip that can't be steel.

Saved.

I relax, and let my head rest on the ground while gasping for breath.

"Bleh," I sniff as one of the griffons lobs a vial of something acidic onto the burning remains. That thing must be dead five times over, but after almost getting eaten I'm not complaining about overkill.

The spear griffon girl... mare... chick... how do they call themselves? Well, she stands upright atop me, putting one hind leg on my barrel and...

...pulling out a scroll.

Oh fuck no.

"Well well well," she looks at the scroll, at me, at the scroll, at me again, and smiles, "Blonde mane, close. Bronze coat, tainted but check. Alicorn, about all I need. Half a million, eh? You sure don't look worth it."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I lie.

"Of course not," she pats my cheek, "Tie him up, we're taking him to Manehattan. I'm not risking cutting his head off and then being told it's not enough of a proof."

A heavily armed griffon ties my legs, wings, gags me, and puts a suppression ring on my horn. These guys know really well how to capture ponies. He slings me over his back, another one takes my saddlebags, and they move out.

But hey, at least I'll get through the rest of the way to Manehattan more than safely.

Or so I think, but apparently fate isn't done with me yet.

As Manehattan comes to view, I see that the entire familiar metropolis is surrounded by high walls with turrets, machine guns, and cannons sticking out. However, the main gate is open, portcullis drawn up, and both ponies and Corrupted are walking in and out without an issue.

Hmm, Des _did_ say that Manehattan was somewhat different, that ponies and Queen-less Corrupted needed to work together to survive and thrive.

A painfully familiar voice yells from behind:

"By my right as a Silver Sun representative, I order you to execute your prisoner!"

Lord -freaking- Heart. And I thought I bashed his skull hard enough in Vanhoover to leave me be. Did the bastard track me all the way here? Admirable dedication, but still - screw you!

Thankfully, the griffons seem to share my sentiment.

"Not happening until I get the bits," replies the female who looks to be the leader. She makes few signs towards her 'bounty hunters' with her talons. I remember something similar from my short time with the Griffon Foreign Legion, and smile as I decipher the meaning.

Heart is getting nopony today.

The griffons fan out around the armored unicorn, leaving me and my carrier behind.

"Did she really just signal to you to shoot the guy if he tries anything?" I whisper.

The griffon raises an eyebrow, and hesitantly nods.

"The order explicitly states to kill him and to cooperate," Heart raises his voice.

"It 'explicitly states'" the griffoness makes talon quotes in the air, "you pompous pokehead, five hundred grand. So how about you bite my furry ass?"

"I have no interest in your gold, mercenary," Heart scowls, "We in the Silver Sun protect the world from darker threats than you can imagine. Execute him here and now, and I will testify in your favor when the question of the reward comes up."

"We are within sight of Manehattan, your Silver Sun is responsible for the bounty. We get him to your place, and then you can do whatever you want with him."

"I cannot allow you to take a deadly alicorn like him into a heavily populated area!" Heart protests.

"Well, he's in _my_ talons, and I'm saying we keep him until we get the money."

"I see," Heart sighs, "Then your greed gives me no choice."

I feel the rush of magic through his body, but I don't stop it like last time. His greatsword swings at crazy speed at the griffoness in front of him, and at the same time a shimmering golden barrier deflects a barrage of projectiles instantly coming from the mercenaries. The griffoness makes a pirouette backwards, narrowly avoiding the swing and grazing Heart's barrier with the tip of her spear which passes through.

Heart's sword glows, and swings. A shockwave of telekinetic energy comes from its blade, passing through a gap in the mercenary front line and...

...I'm rolling on the ground accompanied by a scream from the griffon previously carrying me.

Gunfire, screaming, and clanking of deflected projectiles and weapons drown out everything else. When I recover, I happily discover I still have all my bits, but my carrier lost his foreleg with Heart's hit. The nearest merc throws a small package to the wounded one who opens it with his beak and remaining foreleg.

Something flares in it, and he presses it against his bleeding stump while the smell of charred flesh fills the air. As he's busy not passing out while cauterizing his wounds, I worm my way towards the separated limb. Talons are sharp, right?

Shoving the disgusting foreleg between my own, I start sawing through the rope tying me.

Heart's blade leaves trails of magic in the air, cleaving through weapons attempting to block his strikes. The unicorn himself is blurred, as if there were more of him, which makes it vastly easier to dodge the incoming gunfire. More shockwaves of force emerging from his swinging sword make the griffons using ranged weapons scatter and avoid the strikes by flying, jumping, and rolling.

Aaand, my forelegs are free!

"Hey!" the wounded griffon notices, and no amount of me putting my forelegs together hides the frayed ends of the cut rope.

I control myself and sit there as he runs over, then I ram one hoof into his cauterized stump, and the other straight in his temple. His howl of pain is lost in the sounds of combat, and after one more kick he passes out. Now I can finally pull the suppression ring off of my horn, levitate the griffon's dagger and free myself completely.

I'm sitting in a growing pool of blood.

Not mine, but the griffon's. Me kicking his wound resumed the bleeding.

Looking around, I find the cauterizing package and do what I can with the still hot piece of iron. It's not much, but as I tighten another bandage around his stump the bleeding almost stops.

While Heart is being an absolute beast and occupying six mercenaries, I find my bags between the mercenary belongings strewn all around, and leg it towards the Manehattan gate. The tracing spell I turn on to know if they are chasing me shows Heart noticing and trying to say something, but he has to defend himself under the assault of the griffon leader.

For now, I'm super happy he severely underestimated me in Vanhoover, because this guy _really_ knows how to fight and use combat spells at the same time.

Strangely, nopony is coming to sort out the fight outside the gates, and no pony or Corrupted is interested in slowing my mad rush through the gate and into the nearest alley. Five minutes later, I am somewhere completely else, and nopony will find me in this city.

"Hey, Corruptor thing, Suitie or whatever. I need the robe and a hood again," I focus on the closest Corrupted mind. As I walk through the narrow street hidden in shadows cast by apartment complexes and skyscrapers, my skinsuit turns to a flowing robe the cowl of which I immediately put over my head.

I don't know how Heart or the mercenaries found me or if it was just a blind luck on their part, and partially mine, but I'm not risking anything.

Now... what to do?

I need to get to the Silver Sun headquarters and to Crom, preferrably unnoticed. I'm making a lot of assumptions here, but let's say the Order is still situated in my family's manor. After we rebuilt the Order just under a year before Harmony's return, we knew we might need escape routes due to us being possible targets of pretty much all evil ever. I don't remember many of them, and quite a lot relied on us owning cellars and other buildings throughout Manehattan, but there is one very close to the headquarters. I can check out if the Order is still there on the way.

In the old days, even though Manehattan was such a huge metropolis, one could barely move through the mobs of ponies in the streets. It was a paradise for pickpockets, street vendors, beggars, drug dealers, anypony living off tourism and crowds. Even now, after basically the end of pony world, the city still retains the glamor despite there being only ten or twenty ponies walking around at one time. Why? Because the holes in pony population are filled with griffons and, most of all, Corrupted.

Breeders wearing corsets are standing on street corners waving their tongues seductively at passing ponies. Protectors walking side by side with ponies and griffons in police helmets patrol the long promenades. Hunters are pulling carriages and carts with both ponies and products. This isn't like Ponyville where Corrupted do their mating, sleeping, and only occasionally pony-helping business, and ponies do their farming and things related to normal civilization. In Manehattan, race and species is a secondary concern. First and foremost, all citizens are Manehattenites.

Pretty crazy if you think about it.

I walk by, as innocent as somepony completely covered by a black robe can be in the late afternoon, white walls surrounding the gardens and houses belonging to presumably nobility and high-class citizens. Many of the gates have armed guards of all kinds stationed by them, though no ponies, Corrupted, or griffons wear the armors of Royal, Night, or Hex Guard. That makes me think that while the princesses must be the official rulers of Equestria, this city lives by its own laws and has to take care of itself.

That also means it will be full of mercenaries and private guards looking for money.

My heart warms up and I can't stop a smile as I walk past two young stallions guarding a gate to a very loud piece of land filled with shouting and sounds of battle, something heavily contrasting with the other pieces of property around. The stallions are wearing chainmails covered with tabards depicting a silver sun rising over the horizon.

It's still there. The same place, the same duo of fresher recruits learning how to sleep in their armors and still look threatening. Giving up to the gate guards is a silly idea when I've gotten this far.

I'm home... almost.

Manehattan has a very systematic layout of main streets, which means I can navigate from memory to a small park nearby which offers a small, dark thicket in which foals used to love to play. Also, when I jump on the right spot hidden by trees, I hear a barely perceptible dull thud, and grin. Pushing a nearby rock a little to the side, I dig out a handle covered in dirt and mud, and pull. I almost fail to keep my balance as the secret trap door opens easily without any resistance from rust or old age.

Closing it behind me, I enter a chiseled stone tunnel that could host at most two ponies going side by side. From inside, there is a lever which pushes the fake rock on the surface back onto the trap door. This place is clearly maintaned, which also means I might find somepony guarding it, but that's a problem for future Blazing Light. I don't envy the guy.

I end up in the old wine cellar under the mansion. There is nopony around. The cellar complex is wide, accounting for the storage of weapons, supplies, spare furniture, and everything necessary, but I easily find the stairs up which should lead into the main lobby.

The lobby is an enormous circular room with staircases on the walls leading to the upper floors. The floors are tiled in a black and white chess pattern, there are various vases and small tables with decorations around the circumference, and the two staircases join into a small balcony on the second floor overlooking the whole room. Under the balcony, there is a counter where ponies can ask for keys to their rooms, look for job offers hanging on a pinboard next to it, or generally ask questions. Luckily, the lobby is entirely empty outside of a mare sitting behind the counter. Since it's nearly evening, I suppose most recruits are training outside.

Glaring at the receptionist mare reading some book or a magazine, I inch my way towards the carpeted staircase on my side of the room. The entrance to the cellars is only a pony length or two away, so I'm not risking too much by walking on the tiles. Not daring to breathe too loudly, I crawl up the stairs and onto the balcony.

Now I can finally walk like a normal pony up one more floor, and follow the red carpeting towards Heavy Hoof's old office. If Crom is the leader of the Order these days, it might be his now.

Unimpeded, I stop in front of the wooden door bearing a simple brass plague reading 'Cromach'. No title, nothing but the name. I don't know how long I stand there with hoof raised and about to knock.

However, it is far too long, because I hear a voice I know from the old days. It is precise, slightly distorted in the way of a poorly tuned radio, and says:

"Two entities. A disguised Corruptor. A tainted alicorn resembling a database entry for Blazing Light. Minor divine presence detected. Threat - average. State your name and business, intruder."

I turn towards the voice. It is a silvery grey mechanical unicorn. His slim form consists of grey plates of armor covering biomagical cables serving as muscles and internal infrastructure. A pony head with sharper and thinner muzzle is looking at me, blue, segmented circles of eyes on black background not flinching while I watch the robot. I also know the robot is much smarter than he lets on eventually.

"Don't bother with the 'I am just a talking toaster' speech, Bucket. It's really me," I get ready to jump away in face of a possible barrage of lasers, but none comes, "I need to talk to Crom before you try to shoot my face off."

He tilts his head, walks closer, circles around me with spiral on his horn glowing red.

"You _do_ realize you are not wearing a real robe?" he asks much more normally.

"Yeah, a female Corruptor attacked me and is now scared I'll burn her to death if she separates from my body."

"Intriguing. Your vitals match that of Blazing Light, but your levels of divine power are insignificant, and you are a complete alicorn."

"I-"

"Who was my caretaker before you supposedly died fighting against Harmony?" he interrupts me.

Now that's something I barely remember.

"An earthpony... brown and brown... she used to be some low-ranked grunt in the Royal Guard. Sunrise... no, Dawn! Her name was Dawn. The girl who let Icy Gaze escape from Canterlot dungeons before he became a famous sky pirate, I mean 'an honorable Equestrian citizen owning an airship protection agency'," I chuckle at the memory of a pegasus who made Luna boil every time his name was mentioned.

"Second question," Bucket nods, "Why did you think I would shoot you? We are used to tainted ponies and Corrupted in Manehattan. Does it have something to do with your resurrection? I would assume garbled memories, but your answer clearly proves that is not the case."

"Honestly, Bucket, can I speak to Crom? I've been through a lot and I don't want to repeat myself."

"Cromach is not here," he passes me, opening the door to Crom's office and waving at me to come inside, "He is in the Griffon Empire for," his eyes flicker as he accesses his database, "personal reasons."

"No..." I breathe out.

"I am the head of the Order in his absence. He should be back in about a month, he usually is whenever he goes over there. So, about me shooting your muzzle off..."

And here it is. I levitate the scroll case I stole from Heart out of my bag. Bucket takes it and reads it.

The silence grows longer and I see the robot focus on the scroll letter after letter.

Worried about looking away from Bucket but doing so anyway, I let my eyes wander around the office. Brown walls with darker brown inlay reaching halfway up. Shelves full of binders, locked liquor cabinet that is well-stocked but seemingly nearly unused, a window overseeing the wide lawns where recruits are training... it's as if nothing changed.

Nothing aside from a single entire wall dedicated to a huge pinboard.

There's me, Crom, Chokey, Conney, Straw, Leo, Fortune, Bucket, Heavy, Void, Scream, Magnus, Zephyr, Chronos, Cross, Starlight, Shadowstep, Antares, Walter, Desert Shade, Lyam, Mistake, Guiding, Three, Mana Burn, Twilight, Nightshade, Luna, Celestia, Chrysalis, even Discord, and dozens of other ponies, satyrs, griffons, zebras, all smiling for their individual or group photos.

So many memories, some of which we've been through together, each encapsulated by a field of protective magic keeping the teeth of time away.

Furious stomping from the hall outside barely muffled by the closed door brings me back to reality, eyes watering and wide smile on my face.

Knock knock knock!

The knocker doesn't wait for an answer and the door flies open. Bucket and I look to see...

...lord Heart, covered in blood from blonde head to armored horseshoes, scorch marks all over his platemail, whose blue eyes go wide, pupils turn to pin pricks, and his mouth opens in a silent scream.

Sorta makes sense he would return here to report his failure... I should have seen it coming.

"Youuuuu..." he growls, horn gathering power, "I have followed you from Vanhoover through the damn wildlands. I killed every Corrupted who stood in my way, but at least you left a trail easy to follow. Until Ponyville..." his glowing sword rises in the air, "I spent days trying to sniff you out, and just when I'm on my way back here for more clues... you..."

His mouth opens and closes over and over, sword shaking.

"And why would that be the case?" Bucket asks calmly from behind me.

I sense the flicker of uncertainty in Heart's eyes as he lobs a new scroll case _at me_ instead of presenting it to Bucket. Red glow envelops the steel tube, and the robot levitates it to himself, unscrewing the top and unrolling a second scroll.

He looks up at Heart.

"Lord Crimson Heart. I am absolutely sure you were _unbelievably_ fortunate to have failed in your 'mission'."

"WHAT?!" the unicorn screams, veins throbbing on his neck.

"Because if you had not, and reported your success to sir Cromach," Bucket continues calmly, "I do not believe there would be a single living, magical, Corrupted, or divine being which would ensure your safety."

Crimson Heart's mouth drops open, the glow of his greatsword fading.

"W-what do you mean?" he chokes.

"I am not aware of any order regarding Blazing Light's execution. Until few minutes ago, I was not aware of his return either," Bucket levitates both identical scrolls up and unrolls them, "The seals and sir Cromach's signatures are believably real, but the writing is not even close. As you know, I, and only I to ensure integrity, deal with sending out mass mail whenever sir Cromach only dictates the content."

"I-I-I-" Heart shakes, stuttering.

"There is no order, no reward, nothing," Bucket shakes his head, "The letters are fake. An extremely well-done fake, but fake nonetheless. What is a vastly more threatening thing, however, is that somepony forged our seal and sir Cromach's signature perfectly."

"I... I tried to kill an innocent pony?" Heart whispers to himself.

"Crimson Heart!" Bucket raises his voice. The unicorn looks up at him with horror etched on his face, "Look at the wall behind me," Heart stares at the picture of me, Crom, and Chokey posing for the camera, "Do you now realize how lucky you were?"

"How-" Heart opens and closes his mouth, just staring.

"No matter your history, your lineage, your status, or your previous service," Bucket says firmly, "He would have hunted you down to the darkest depths of the ocean, and would have shown you no mercy."

The unicorn just stands there, paralyzed.

"With that out of the way," Bucket turns to me again, "I officially greet you here in the heart of the Order of the Silver Sun once again, Blazing Light. I know I was not a member while you were alive, but I followed sir Cromach after Canterlot fell to the Corrupted. You are free to rest here, and I believe your old room has been left open."

The weight of Canterlot mountain itself falls from my shoulders.

"As for you, lord Heart-" Bucket is stopped by Heart's raised hoof.

The middle-aged unicorn walks over to me, and bows so low he presses his muzzle into the carpet. He rises a little to allow himself to speak.

"I offer you my protection and service on my honor as a noble and a Silver Sun knight. Let me atone for my wrongdoings, Blazing Light."

"Blazing is looking for sir Cromach," Bucket comments.

"Then allow me to escort you to the Griffon Empire and be your shield until your quest is over," Crimson Heart is still bowing deeply.

"No," I shake my head.

"I understand," he nods and rises, not looking at me and turning to leave, "My failure will linger with me until my end then."

"But I'd like a different kind of service."

"What would that be?" he looks at me, surprised.

"Have you ever heard the term dreamling?"

"I cannot recall."

"They are... important to me. Four of them are living in the ruins of a village called Pine Hills near Ponyville. They have lived there even before corruption came, and protected the inhabitants from Corrupted. Now, they are only starving, lonely, and barely sane creatures who attack every intruder on sight. I would like you to gather enough brave ponies to revive that old logging settlement, and restore the minds of my dreamlings by contact with more than just hostile Corrupted."

I am half expecting him to say something along the lines of it not being a knighty job or whatever, but I'm saying it mostly just to get rid of him. It is what I myself am going to have to do, though. As I thought about it during the trip to Manehattan, I realized the only way to help Guiding recover would be frequent contact with ponies. She needs to be surrounded by life, speech, company who wouldn't shun them for their visage and insanity. It isn't something a spell or something quick would cure, it will take time.

"I will seek whoever I can," Heart doesn't hesitate, much to my amazement, "So, is the goal building a new town?"

I nod, still recovering from his dedication. Did I misunderstand him by considering him a standard unicorn noble?

"When?" he simply asks.

"As Bucket said, I'll be going to the Griffon Empire to find Cromach. When I, or hopefully we, return, then we'll talk about it again."

"Of course," Heart takes a deep breath, "Let me do one thing immediately then. I wish to use my resources to repay you for my deeds by supplying you with all the equipment necessary to travel alone in the Empire including ferry tickets and maps. Unfortunately, I cannot assist you with sir Cromach's location. His visits are secret."

Probably some Black Ops business. Crom must still be in touch with the imperial secret service.

"I can provide directions," Bucket, thank stars, makes it so I'm not going to have to wander the desert and ask every griffon I meet about seeing a big white guy with an axe around, "So I will take care about the travelling documents. You can deal with the common equipment and supplies."

Heart nods, and leaves. Presumably to go shopping.

"In the meantime, I believe you need a rest," Bucket lets out a quiet distorted screech which I recall is his way of chuckling.

"First things first, is Antares or Cross around? I really need a refresh on my combat skill. Being dead for two centuries leaves a pony rusty."

The blue circles in Bucket's black eyes disappear as he blinks with no eyelids.

"Shadowstep's squad left for the Empire about fifty years into the griffon occupation of Manehattan after the onset of corruption. Nopony knows where they are."

"Do you have a sword or a hoof-to-hoof trainer then?"

"There are members of Manehattan police force practicing or teaching with the Order. Some offer hoof-to-hoof combat, but according to my database none would be close to you. As for unicorn swordfighting, there are several experts. Should I assume dual-levitation to still be your preferred method?"

"What can I say? Old habits die hard," I shrug, "Throw somepony nice my way. As I said, I'm not in a good shape. I'm only doing this because as much as I'd like to avoid fighting, it seems to keep finding me."

"I will arrange it. What about the Corruptor wrapped around you? We can likely purge it without harming you. Black clothing will be impractical in the deserts deeper in the Empire anyway."

Feeling the fear as the Corruptor translates some of the sense in Bucket's words, I focus on the image of socks and ask:

"Can you transform into something smaller?"

My black gooey robe thins and splits into four pieces, each wrapping tightly around my leg. I'm going to have to test out asking the Corruptor to grow thicker and harder around my hooves in case of a fight or something.

"This is an interesting anomaly," Bucket whistles.

"You know me, no asskicking unless it's absolutely unavoidable. Plus, I now have clothes that can give me a massage before sleeping."

"You do _a lot_ of asskicking, though."

"Always necessary."

The robot's distorted laughter in my answer.

"When do you wish to depart?" he asks.

"As soon as possible, but I still need some combat practice. The crazy unicorn will take a day or two to gather my stuff, and I guess so will you. Who knows? I might also think of something useful to get while I'm resting. Did you say my old room was still free?"

"Never occupied."

"Then I guess it's time to collapse and hope this all is not just a final dream my head is making up to spare me the pain of the corrupted griffons eating me."

"All my scanners indicate this is at least ninety-seven percent real," Bucket laughs again.

"You forgot the beep boop," I snort as well, "Well, wake me up for breakfast, will you?"

"Of course."

I leave the office while Bucket still examines the scroll I stole from Heart and the second one he took from the griffon mercenaries. I wonder in what shape the unicorn left them...

My old room greets me. Clean, fresh, ready.

Dropping my bags unceremoniously on the floor and collapsing on the bed, I mumble to myself:

"I _could_ use a massage right about now. All over," the Corruptor engulfs me, "Not the head, not the h-mmmphh!" the black goo leaks everywhere, but I realize I'm allowed to breathe normal air and it's not trying to stretch into my lungs or stomach.

She wobbles, kneads, and massages, somehow managing to lick my ears and even suckle on my tongue. With her focusing on my nethers, I'm about to threaten her, but...

...ah screw it, she deserves her reward for helping me with the transformed griffons.

Lost between exhaustion and tides of pleasure all over, I finally pass out.

I'm safe.

Sort of.

There is still someone who wants me dead and is paying a lot of money, but it's not Crom. If it's not Crom, then when I find him, whoever is hunting me will recieve some serious, and completely necessary as even Bucket would have to admit, asskicking.

* * *

Four days later I board a ferry headed east across the ocean, waving from the deck at Heart and Bucket standing down on the pier. Wearing a light, resilient, white robe to protect me against the sun which even during springtime in Equestria is mercilessly scorching the Empire, I am rested and ready for the next part of my journey. I've got supplies, decent amount of money from the Order coffers, and directions to a small town called Drachenberg on the norther border of the Great Southern Desert in central Empire. Time to find Crom, rebuild Pine Hills, bring light back to Guiding, and make this new world into a place worth living in.

Griffon Empire, here I come!


	17. Noose Tightens: Ferry

[Blazing's Entry]

 _Once again, I've left Equestria behind me and I'm headed for the Griffon Empire. Nearly two and a half centuries made a grim mark on my homeland, but just like life returns to the forest every spring the land of ponies is brimming with potential for new life. I can't help wondering how the Empire fared in the meantime._

 _Griffons have always been at the forefront of technological advancement, although often at a heavy cost to the nature surrounding them. That was the main reason for trading between Equestria and the Empire anyway. Ponies have ways to replenish their natural resources quickly, magical means harnessed only by unicorns, innate understanding of the land of earthponies, and the ability to control weather. Griffons living in Equestria learned the latter to a minor degree, but technology was always the go-to way of improving griffon lifestyle. So, griffons traded new inventions, carefully hoarding their blueprints and craft secrets, for raw pony resources, magical devices, and natural ways of healing the continent their industry was destroying._

 _It was similar with zebras from the southern continent of Zebrica to a lesser degree. Lacking the direct magic of unicorns, zebras understanding of alchemy, chemistry, psychology, and physiology allowed them to become a force to be reckoned with as well. Heck, most basic physical and recovery exercises both Griffon Imperial Legion and the Royal Guard still use come from the deep south. As for their economy and trade, the most of it are art, potions, and magical reagents._

 _Why trade for weaker zebra potions rather than direct, far more powerful unicorn magic?_

 _Simply put, spells don't last long unless directly maintained in some way - like Crystal Heart for example. A magic shield against indestructible entities tied to the darkness in all of us working through sapping a little bit of joy from each being in the world to protect us from turning into really angry ice sculptures. Most spells require constant unicorn concentration to work, which is too costly and exhausting if you, like griffons, need to heal large stretches of land. Potions, while much slower acting, have no such limitation. I remember seeing enormous systems of watering canals and aquaducts filled with water mixed with zebra concoctions used to nourish vast stretches of land where trees supposed to be harvested could grow in only several years. But not only that, it allowed massive plantations to be maintained, producing long-lasting fruit and vegetables. Granted, the cycles of activity and restoration of the soil didn't measure in weeks but in years. However, the final effect was satisfactory and without the constant need of unicorns being around._

 _Heh, I still remember some details from the trade economy classes._

 _Boring things aside, and I know I shouldn't jinx it, with the bounty on my head sorted out I can finally rest easy. Crom's supposed location is in a small southern town called Drachenberg (or Drachenburg if you want to be pedantic and use the old griffon grammar for Dragon Castle which is what the name means). Nopony knows what he's doing there aside from that he leaves Equestria for a month about three times every year. The Empire is enormous compared to Equestria, and the trip should take a week, first by a ferry to Griffonstone and then by train deeper into the Imperial mainland._

 _On the other hoof, Bucket took care about my financial situation with astounding foresight. I have a golden ferry and train tickets, which means I can use any and all facilities on the Imperial express, there is a Silver Sun account open on my name which means I can withdraw money from any Imperial bank in case I need it, and I'm equipped for pretty much anything that might happen. I'm still exhausted, though, because after sleeping for a day straight in Manehattan, I spent the other three training hard with the current Order unicorn swordfighting instructor and hoof-to-hoof combat expert who turned out to be a griffon._

 _I am BY FAR nowhere close to my old shape, but I think I can handle myself in a brawl again even without divine power._

 _No, I'm not using what little true death I still have left inside me unless I have no other choice. With my goal so close, destroying myself irrevocably on accident is not an option._

[End Entry]

* * *

With the edge of a dead volcano behind me, I gaze longingly at the lush forests and stretches of grassland far in the distance. My wings flap lazily to help me keep balance and not slide down. Not that the fall would hurt me, nor that I would particularly care at this point. The view would be paralelled only if I took flight, but then I could miss small details like those hairy, horned bipeds unwisely settling down in a cave by the river right under a volcano that was active only a couple of hours ago. Terraforming of such scale takes it out of even an alicorn.

One of the... minotaurs -is that what my sister called them?- points towards me. He must have pretty good eyes to spot me up here on the grey peak. Granted, black visage coupled with dark purple fire isn't the sneakiest color scheme against the light ashen grey hill. I know my sister frowns on us interacting directly with her creations, but I wave back.

Oh dear, now the entire clan is kneeling and bowing down to me. Faust is going to lecture me about letting natural evolution take its course again. Pff, if it was like that, then this little clan of bipeds would be grilled beef in a day or two.

A small avalanche of rocks and dirt passes by me, followed by a gust of air from flapping wings.

Well, here it comes, the inevitable discussion about the value of life.

"What interesting little creatures," says a drawn out, sultry voice definitely not belonging to my sister, "or _big_ ones, more likely. They are almost as tall as you are."

I turn my head, taken aback. My power naturally pushes other alicorns away either in fear or hate. This one sounds unbothered, more fascinated than anything. A mare, on top of it. Emerald eyes with slit irises watch me without any disdain I so often encounter. Her mane is short, combed over one side of her head. It moves like liquid mercury, more dripping than flowing in the gentle breeze. The whiteness reflects sunlight, casting bright rays on the more glassed parts of the ex-volcano. Her coat is golden, short like plush, leaving every curve of her form exposed. And what curves those are, oh my. I can't even begin to imagine her turning her back to me and flicking that short, cropped tail. A small, curious smile adorns her muzzle, showing unusual sharp teeth.

I realize I'm staring.

"Y-yes. M-m-my sister has been experimenting with- with something other than equines. If you want to talk to her about them she should be with the others-" my usually deep voice jumps up several octaves higher.

She looks slightly taken aback, then smiles.

"What do _you_ think about them? What are they called?"

"M-minotaurs. They are the first bipeds she has tried to make. I guess she got bored with giant desert worms transforming water into some red thing. The main problem was how to stop them from falling over. Heh, she tried so hard to just make equines stand upright and in the end she just kind of bound their upper back muscles and leg muscles together with a butt, giving them strength to balance while standing upright. She is really smart... about some things. Now we just need to give them thousands of sun cycles to see where that leads to."

"Well, count on a stallion to know everything about plots," the golden alicorn smirks, winking.

"I-I-I WAS NOT LOOKING!" my slowly flapping wings freeze, I lean backwards, and...

...roll like a boulder down the hill. I stop only when the slope eases up.

Shaking my head, I spit out dirt. Golden legs land next to my head. Two obviously very brave hunched up minotaurs inch closer up from the gathering of twelve living in the riverside cave.

"Shoo shoo shoo!" the golden mare waves them away. They obviously don't understand, having no concept of social behavior yet. What they do understand is threat, which makes them retreat as her horn lets out a beam of energy searing a line into the ground between us and them. When I stand up, she brushes some dirt from my muzzle with her fetlock much to the dismay of what little remains of my dignity already, "My name is Ecstatic Scream, what's yours?"

"Endless Void."

"Whuh?" I wake up from my weird daydream. The shores of Equestria are long gone, there is over eight hours still left until arrival at the Griffonstone port, and somepony is talking at me. A unicorn stallion, likely just a passanger since I can't spot official regalia of any sort.

"I said, can I borrow this chair," the stallion points to the unoccupied one at my table, "or are you waiting for someone, sir?"

"Take it," I nod.

"Thanks," he leaves, levitating the chair with him towards a larger gathering of ponies and griffons around what looks like a card table.

The VIP lounge on the ferry looks more like a casino. Upon seeing my golden ticket, the servants, or whatever they are called here, offered me a bunch of tokens to try out some games, but I've never been much of a card pony and, with my luck, betting on the roll of a dice wouldn't make me any richer. The food is hella good, though, and griffons make some exquisite wine, I must admit. It's not the frostberry wine from the Crystal Empire, but it's delicious. Also, big-bottomed mares and griffon chicks in bunnysuits, enough said.

Perhaps I should go to bed for the night? Yeah, probably.

I think I'll go for some fresh air on the deck first, though.

Avoiding the other passengers milling around, rushing from table to table, throwing tokens or real bits at dancing mares, or those simply sitting and watching while listening to the unobtrusive music, I overhear a piece of conversation that makes me sober up instantly. Not that I'm wasted or anything, but few glasses of sweet wine leave a mark even on somepony as used to it as I am.

"You heard about what happened right before we left Manehattan? It was really weird," I stop and listen, pretending to watch a griffoness running her talons over her barrel while jiggling her behind in a hypnotic fasion. Torching it's called, is it? Something with torque anyway, "Some unicorn attacked the guards when they wanted a ticket. They say he just kept mumbling to himself something about finding somepony. He froze a pony on the spot into this weird block of dark ice. The thing was that when one of the other ponies just said they couldn't let him on board unless he bought a ticket the weird unicorn simply pulled out a big bag of bits and waited until they took what they needed and let him board. Then he thawed the frozen guy with a fire spell and got on. The guards wanted to kick him out at first, but he just went to the cargo hold and fell asleep between crates. All the time he kept muttering and talking to himself."

I know there is no real reason this would be connected to myself, but over time I might have become just a little paranoid. Pouring my entire bag of tokens before the amazed dancer, I have no doubt that If I as much as wave my hoof at her she'll end up in my bed in a flash. Should I? Nah. I don't really care unless I can make her feel good as well, and with how rusty I am I doubt it would work out in her favor.

Time to go.

On the trip through the bowels of the ferry, I decide to amuse myself by taking a peek into large gathering rooms and cantines for non-VIP passengers.

"Awww crap..." I mumble, stop looking through a window leading inside, and hide behind a wall.

I should have expected _them_ to jump at the opportunity for a bounty on my head.

Lyam, the griffon of Desert Shade's group is sitting at one table while Des herself and the others are huddling over something. My eyesight isn't good enough to spot what the dangling thing is, but my tracing spell reveals a crystal on a string levitated by the unicorn... what was her name... Rolled Scroll, yeah, and circling above a board covered in symbols.

Divination magic. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Yeah, that stuff doesn't work on me.

So, how did she find me? Easily, she knew Cromach and she knew where I was headed. Wait, then she would have asked about the bounty and found out it was fake.

 **If it actually is fake.**

What do you mean, Bob?

 **Bob, you're kidding me...**

You didn't tell me a name.

 **You're testing me, right?**

Maybe.

 **Well, what if the bounty is real? What if the issuer is just different.**

Like... come and collect this huge bag of bits back in this tavern after you get the target's head?

 **Huh? Yeah, something along those lines.**

Good thinking, which means she'll be hunting me in the Empire as well. That also might mean that the griffon mercs Crimson Heart taught a lesson can still be around. What about the unicorn himself?

 **I believe myself to be a good judge of character, Blazing, and I'm sure lord Heart was only in it for the 'justice and threat to the world' part of the deal. He is trustworthy.**

I'll pretend to believe it, Bob.

 **Sigh...**

With the new threat around, I decide against visiting the deck for the scenic view of the starlit ocean, and instead head directly for my room. Passing by the metal staircase leading down to the cargo hold, a shiver runs down my spine.

That makes no sense...

I feel immense divine power. _MY_ divine power. The feeling of divinity shaped by Hope and Despair, my twin aspects. And it's not coming from me, sadly.

It's getting closer.

I draw the hood of my white robe over my head, slipping my horn through the cowl's hole.

"Oww hey!" I look around as somepony shoves me, immediately turn my tracing spell on, and almost choke.

The pony who shoved me is as big as I am, only bulkier. He is entirely covered by a brown ragged robe, leaving only his hooves and the tip of his grey muzzle which keeps opening and closing visible.

"Must find... kill... find... whole... real... one... find... make it stop..."

He keeps muttering, then he stops and his hooded head turns towards me.

I am still paralyzed, watching him with my magical vision. His white outline is surrounded by swirling waves of pink phoenix fire crashing against shards of black ice dancing in the air around him. There is no physical manifestation of the power in the real world, but I _know_ those are divine forces I used to have. That is all MY power.

What the hell?

 **SNAP OUT OF IT, BLAZING!**

Gasping for breath, I run over what I can do when faced with this immense amount of divinity.

 **Reach for true death, Blazing.**

Not killing him, whoever he is. Neither I'm killing myself so close to Crom.

 **Just a little, use it on something other than you two. The barest amount. TRUST ME!**

Panic, panic, panic!

FLOWERS!

A bouqet of some ornate plants standing in a vase on one of small tables scattered around the hall instantly withers and dies. Sparks of black, purple-tipped fire course through my coat, leaving behind the chill of the grave. Cold to the bone, I'm just happy not to be hurt aside from sudden wave of exhaustion.

The pony looks at the flower, then sniffs me, and walks away. That... worked? Why?

What the actual buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck? Bob, any ideas?

 **Not a clue. I just though that if he possessed your power then he might be looking for something similar.**

Good guess. Wouldn't have thought about that one without you.

Several minutes later, I slip into my cabin and lock everything I can - door, chain, second lock, imaginary lock, lock of my mane, warlock.

Too bad I don't get a wink of sleep the entire night, staring in horror at the door and twitching whenever I hear hoofsteps.

The announcer's voice comes loud and clear through the speaker above the door, announcing us docking in Griffonstone.

So, how do I get out? If Desert Shade is smart she'll be among the first ponies on the pier checking out any leaving passengers. On the other hoof, she knows I absolutely despise flying.

That doesn't mean I _can't_ fly.

Better be sure, though.

"Suitie, cover me entirely! No full-body massages this time."

In response, my Corruptor socks squirm, covering my entire body with black goo.

Alright, disguise is ready. Des and her group can't know I got fully equipped from Order supplies. Bucket wouldn't have told her where I was going. He knows when to keep his metal mouth shut.

Eyes closed and tracing spell running in three-sixty mode, I mix with the crowd of ponies and griffons leaving the ferry. The pony brimming with the overflow of my old twin divine powers is easy to pick out, looking like a fountain of pink and black. Desert Shade's group are nowhere to be found. Up on the main deck, with morning sun shining from behind the quickly dispersing clouds, I disrobe and spread my wings. A quick check reveals that Sutie's presence isn't impairing my movements at all, and I very carefully take flight, more hovering than soaring.

Thankfully, as I realized during the fight with Suitie, closing my eyes and using only the tracing spell alleviates my uncontrollable vertigo considerably, and I can actually fly with some degree of comfort. Griffonstone is similar to Manehattan, only way smaller. The skyscrapers don't form a jungle, being mostly just easy to spot landmarks, and the city consists of one-two story buildings like I remember from Equestria before my untimely death. From what Bucket told me, Griffonstone was a desolate settlement until the griffon occupation of Manehattan started when the city became a port for the strike force of the Imperial navy.

Flying above, I spot Des and Lyam standing on the pier. Strong Back and Rolled Scroll must be around somewhere too. Good to know I was right. Having smart and logical enemies is great, because they are easy to predict. Few minutes later, my hooves touch the concrete of some alley where I put my robe back on and blend into the crowd.

Desert Shade can't possibly know where Crom is, which means that once I find the correct train I'm out. She'll know that, though, and will likely be watching the train station soon. That means I have to either catch a train right now before they leave the pier, or...

...time for some sightseeing.

Buck it, I get bored to death by architecture, LEGGIT!


	18. Noose Tightens: Train

[Blazing's Entry]

 _After riding through the Imperial 'countryside' for several days now, I can safely say times have changed. Where before lay simple singular settlements sometimes of only several houses surrounded by farmland, now even the scattered houses have electric wires coming into them. From what I heard, even this far away from any real city, indoor plumbing is a thing._

 _The cities, though... that's really something._

 _I thought Manehattan was huge, and it is by equestrian standards, but it is just a larger village compared to what a city means in the Empire. Imperial cities are humongous, houses upon houses as far as the eye can see from a tall hill. I remember the view from Canterlot city walls from where you could see Ponyville on a good day. Well, if that view consisted of only houses, skyscrapers, plazas, and millions of griffons and ponies filling the spiderweb of streets then it would be close to the reality of the Empire. I can't even begin to imagine what Holy City looks like in this day and age. It must a country in itself._

 _Enough gawking, though._

 _Important things... important things..._

 _Right, my Corruptor socks were shifting throughout the entire ferry ride. I didn't know what caused it, but I recalled something I heard during my trip through Equestria - Corrupted were unable to cross ocean water for some reason. They are supposed to be mostly plants rather than mammals like ponies, so the salt content would be deadly to something that 'evolved', if Harmony's tampering could be called that, on the land._

 _I might be bringing the first Corrupted ever to the Empire._

 _Which feels wrong, now that I think about it. The consensus of ponies I met in Manehattan was that Corrupted exist only in Equestria. I can't help disagreeing. Griffon Legion, or specifically Black Ops, have always kept close tabs on the world's affairs, at least observing when direct action wasn't possible. I know that Corrupted bodies dissolve quickly when killed, which was the main reason pony knowledge about the species was stunted for over a century before Nightshade's rise. Black Ops, however, are known to be ruthless and they wouldn't mind causing the loss of many soldiers in order to get a live specimen._

 _Hmmm..._

 _Well, what IS refreshing is the amount of ponies travelling on the train with me. It seems the pony slave pens which Manehattan became during griffon occupation remained contained to the city itself. The few ponies I've talked to during the trip are proud Imperial citizens which is definitely an improvement from the way Empire used to be during my time. Today, apparently, ponies make about twenty percent of Empire's population. However, they knew nothing about what Manehattan under griffons used to be, which tells me Imperial laws protecting citizens are at least fair. Manehattenites, though, were kept in poverty in order to need to sell their bodyparts, organs, horns especially to griffon companies._

 _Honestly, when Bucket told me how Twilight destroyed the entire Imperial fleet and mind controlled the griffon garrison, making them blow their brains out..._

 _...I thought they deserved way worse._

 _If I, with my full power, was there, I think there would be no Griffon Empire today. I have trouble forgiving, and I despise manipulators._

 _That's exactly why I would make a pretty shitty diplomat._

[End Entry]

* * *

"Lord Void, we beg thee!" laments the kneeling earthpony on the verge of tears.

He isn't alone. The entire town has gathered around a little prayer gazebo they erected for me years ago. They are exhausted, starving, sick, every single one of them. Young stallions and even younger colts are helping mares stand or are carrying foals unable to move on their own. The droughts hit them hard, much like many others. During past years, it has gotten worse and worse, and I have visited places full of souls about to depart. After all, that is who I am, the alicorn of Death. I do not torture, I do not kill, those are things that happen in the real world. I simply guide the lost ones to my realm, my Final Sanctuary, where souls finally find their peace and refuge from pain.

And yet, the more of them come, the more powerful I become, the more it hurts.

"I do not know what more to do to help thee," I have to answer, "I dug the field irrigation systems alongside thee. I have shown thee how to build aquaducts. I told thee the ways to stockpile food and keep it fresh for long. We even discovered the mountainside ice caves several days of travel from here. What more can I do?"

Some foal's hacking cough breaks the desperate silence.

"Use thine magic. Thou art an alicorn, are thou not?" the town mayor's wife presents her own filly, sweating profusely while wrapped in a blanket, shivering and coughing quietly, "Thou canst perform miracles."

"I... I cannot perform magic, not what thou mean by the word, my power does not allow it. I cannot heal thee, nor thine foal. I cannot conjure food. I cannot control weather. I am not mine sister. I exist to do but one task, and thou knowest what it is. There is only one way I can help now."

The already heavy air of impending doom only deepens at my words. It is clear most foals won't survive the night. The villagers understood when I told them that my help was against my sisters' law of free evolution, that I was already doing something alicorns weren't allowed to by the firstborn. That is why I am sure they tried everything they learned already before asking me for help... and failed.

I found a tribe of earthponies living in this part of the world we now call Equus, out here where alicorns rarely walk mostly due to my presence, and shown them some of the inventions Magnus, the alicorn of Magic and the youngest of us primal three, came up with. It worked well in this isolated place, but now that something was happening to this area of the planet there was no way to relocate somewhere less desolate. My experiment failed.

The mayor whispers something to his wife who starts crying but hands him his bundled up filly. The finality of the situation spreads through the crowd of ponies, and soon the mayor's wife isn't the only one sobbing.

"Then I plead for thine help anyway," his eyes tear up as well, "Our filly will not survive the night, much like many others. Fever, hunger, and plague are devouring them from inside. I ask for thine help then, knowing what the help is, lord Void. Such pure beings like our young do not deserve a slow end like this."

"Art thou sure?" I take the presented filly into my hooves. Even I can feel the small body is as if on fire.

His eyes lock with his wife's. She walks over and kisses her daughter one final time.

I take a deep breath, and touch the little one with my horn. Black and purple sparks course through her body and her ragged breathing slows down. The feverish heat is fading away, replaced by encroaching deathly cold. The filly opens her eyes, turning her head.

"Mommy?"

"Sleep, young one," I say in a deep, soothing voice, "No more suffering, no more agony, just rest."

She goes limp, and I close her eyes with my hoof, watching a blue wisp of the filly's soul circle around me.

One by one, the villagers present themselves to me. They know there is no other way out. They tried to spread, they tried to move, many died in the attempts, but these remaining ones realize there are only few options left - the disease, painful starvation and subsequent insanity, or me.

Surrounded by lifeless bodies, I ponder the fragility of existence until a blue blur in the corner of my eyes snaps me out of it. I look at one wisp stubbornly refusing to depart.

"Mayor?" I ask, "Thine time is over."

The wisp reforms into a blue, see-through pony spirit.

"I want to repay thee all thine assistance over the years, my lord," he bows, "I wish to enter into thine service."

"I have no need for servants. Thou wouldst do better to have a last word with thine family before thou fadest away."

"They understand. All of us are indebted to thee. I might be a gnat in comparison to thee, but I desire to stay by thine side, grant thee power. That is mine wish, and the wish of mine city."

The power inside a raw soul given freely, raw power of life. That is something not even my sister possesses. The last wish. I can feel the energy coursing through the spirit. So much power at my disposal, so much...

...and so useless. I cannot use the raw resource to fuel spells revitalizing the land. It will not allow me to use complex magic reaching into the essence deep within all beings.

However, it might give me a pair of eyes no one else can see, a servant who can be by my side and find the source of this new plague decimating everything.

"I take thee into mine service. I will use thee well. However, I cannot break the rules of my realm, and thou must depart. I am not allowed to grant new life, even in spirit form."

"My lord?"

"Thine will and individuality shall dissipate, only thine spirit and desire will linger as my new servant and protector. Nameless, thankless, eternal."

The mayor puts his foreleg against his chest.

"I find thee to be deserving, lord Void. Thou hast done more for us than any of thine brethren, and if eternity of mine service is the price, then so be it."

Waving my hoof, the spirit pony dissipates, blue flame of his energy circling around my foreleg. This small creature bears the combined power of all three gods - the energy to create new life, the potential of evolution, and the capability of destruction. It is a drop in the ocean, but it is something no other alicorn has.

I owe it to the little creatures to use it well.

Dark flames surround me, and I leave the new graveyard, reappearing in complete darkness. Standing on black obsidian floor with many concentric magical circles of various sizes engraved in it, I focus on the smallest one in the center. It glows bright purple, and the familiar drag of teleportation spell drops me off inside a small wooden cottage located in a completely different part of Equus.

"Welcome ba-" Scream, wearing a simple white apron, turns towards me from a fireplace with something delicious bubbling inside a cauldron. Unlike me, Scream has no trouble using servants, and the boiling stew must have been made by one of them. The alicorn of Lust is a terrible cook, with the ability to summon otherworldly beings by buttering a slice of bread, which means the real cook must have left a short while ago, "You look horrible, Voidie. More casualties?"

"Yes. I do not know what is causing it, but it does not feel natural. I just wish my sister would help. Her power would be enough to stop it or slow it down enough for Magnus to research it."

"I think I know what you need, honey," Scream telekinetically unies the apron around her neck, giving me a half-lidded gaze and licking her lips.

"You might be right. A little comfortable rest might help."

"I was thinking of something more... RAW!"

Black goo devours Scream as she turns into a Corrupted and leaps at me, mouth full of tentacles invading my head.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I yell, flailing my limbs. My thrashing is stopped only by the metal floor of the train, "Ow!"

I've been having dreams about Void for the past few days. It must have something to do with unused true death still sitting inside me. I should use it up some time soon so that the dreams and Void's memories stop. I've had stolen powers before, but nothing this vivid and accurate, though. It's as if I _am_ Void with everything that comes with it.

Needless to say, the ending of this one shocked me, although I've had similar dreams about myself right after Nightshade tainted me. I am pretty sure there were no Corrupted during Void's early centuries. That can mean only one thing, corruption is finally chewing through my mental defenses. I didn't think I was done with it completely, but I hoped it would strike later rather than sooner.

Oh well, Drachenberg is only four days away. I just have to last until then.

I finally recover from the unexpected nightmare, only to see my singular companion on this trip - a middle-aged chubby griffoness. Her head is yellow, the rest of her body is brown, and she's staring at me with eyes wide and beak agape. At my crotch, to be exact.

Oh dear.

The sexy slash terrifying end of my rest left me lying on my back on the coupe floor with a rock-hard boner which is the issue here.

I cross my legs.

"Umm, sorry miss. Just a-"

"From my experience, griffons don't wake up screaming with _that_ ," she smirks, nodding at me, "You ponies are truly different."

"Heh, heheh," I stand up, scratching my head in embarrassment, "Trust me, this was a new experience for me as well."

My golden ticket allowed me to get a private coupe, but since I took the first train headed towards Drachenberg from Griffonstone, I didn't get to choose what sort of train it would be. It was crowded, filled to the brim with ponies and griffons, and it took me nearly ten minutes to get to my coupe. Soon after, this sad griffoness came, asking if she could share the private space with me. I was against it at first, but she looked like a normal, non-threatening, griffon and she needed the help apparently, being worried about pickpockets on full trains like this one. She proved to be a chatty baker from some city closer to the center of the Empire, I still have no clue where the place really is, and the distraction was nice.

Well, that might change now that I made a complete ass of myself by accident. I had nothing to do with it, but you try to reason with a female and keep all your brain cells intact. Better to let my ears droop and endure her laughter or possible anger.

"Umm, I should go splash some cold water on myself or something. Sorry once again for upsetting you."

She waves her talons dismissively, her eyes not leaving my third leg, if I'm _extremely_ generous with the description.

"Oh trust me, no problem at all. Not at all..." she licks her beak and winks at me. In the next instant she starts laughing, "You should have seen your face just now! Oh, young stallion, you're far too easy. I've seen enough at my age and I've learned to appreciate life's little 'incidents'."

"Oh, um, eh, yeah," my intelligence once agains drains away just at the right time. I can remain calm and collected while fighting gods set on devouring the world, but heavens protect me if I have to talk to a nice and assertive female of any species. The combination just doesn't make sense to me and turns my world upside down. I shake my head, "I really should go."

"Come on," her laughter leaves a dirty grin, "Just a minute or two more. I'm sure it'll leave on its own. You have no idea how often I wish my husband was this 'unlucky'."

"Oh, umm, yeah, well," I slip out through the door, moving my hind legs carefully to allow them and my white robe to hide my shame. Thankfully, now that we're days away from the coast and trading center like Griffonstone, there are much fewer passengers around. Speaking of empty space, should I tell her to find her own place? Nah, if she was fine with this she's a good enough company to keep.

The rigid annoyance is gone by the time I reach the end of the train car where the bathroom is. I slide a window open, reveling in the warm, dry, rushing wind. The passenger train cars have the common area with open seats and windowside tables at the front, and the coupes are further in the back. There are a lot of griffons moving around in the next train car, as I spot through the narrow back window. About a dozen, and armed, which sends shiver down my spine. They, of course, could just be some sort of train guards against possible nomad attack, which as far as I recall isn't too uncommon in the Empire, but...

...but a big guy wearing a mechanical prosthesis instead of his foreleg instantly shatters my hope.

Those are the griffon mercenaries Crimson Heart wrecked in Manehattan.

Yep, there's the leading spear chick, doubtlessly asking passengers whether they have seen one alicorn. Her goons are doing the same, milling around in the common area, and working their way towards my train car.

How the crap am I being tracked? Magic shouldn't be working on me personally, I switched _all_ my equipment at the Order headquarters, and yet here they are.

I hear the door to the connecting passage between the cars slide open, looking around for any escape route. I can't fit through the hallway window and fly away, those cannot be slid open that wide to prevent accidents. Plus, all my things are in the coupe, and I don't want to wander a vast stretch of uninhabited land without any supplies and equipment... again.

Think! Think! Think!

The door leading to this car starts opening. I kick the bathroom door, jump inside, and slam it shut, locking it behind me. Barely allowing myself to breathe, I hear a male voice from the outside:

"This is the first train to Drachenberg, Veronica. Maybe we're too early?"

"Then we'll wait in the town itself later. Doesn't matter," the griffon leader, this 'Veronica' answers calmly.

"What if he waited and took the express? He'll be there a full day before us."

"Look, the bounty is doubled now, we have enough supplies to keep hunting him down for months, and we know where he's going. We're sure to find _someone_ in Drachenberg who will have seen a freaking ALICORN! This far away from civilization he can't just leave the train to avoid us, just keep searching. Let's do the common area first this time, I don't want to deal with any more pissed off nobles more than I have to."

"Will do," the male griffon answers.

Knock, knock, knock!

"Occupado!" I yell in a way high-pitched tone, not that I need to pretend much, "Pfbrbrbrbrbrbrt," making a farting noise with my mouth, I groan loudly, "Chilli, never again. My anus is a rocket. Just use the bathroom in the next car, please, this is going to take a while," I raise my voice, "By Emperor's holy beak, it's eating through the porcelain, call the fire department!"

Angry grumbling, quiet laugh, and scratching of talons gradually fading into the distance are the reward for my theatrics. I give it about a minute, counting every second while listening with my ear pressed against the door.

Alright, let's hope they didn't leave a guard outside.

Click. Slide. Empty hallway. Close call.

"Phew..." I breathe out.

Now I need to retrieve my things and...

... and what?

They were right, flying outside through the coupe window would be unwise even with all my things. According to the map, Drachenberg is the stop after the next one which is still a day away. Come to think of it, that's not actually _that_ bad. We're not riding through a desert, rather through some sort of steppes.

No, mercenaries aren't stupid, usually. They will have a griffon on the roof of the train car in the middle. And griffons have eyes like a hawk.. crossed with a cat. Kinda makes sense, really. Even if they aren't checking the surrounding area, there is still a big chance of being found by some marauding nomads who would undoubtedly want a ransom for an alicorn, or sell me to the Black Ops for experiments.

Rushing into my coupe, I quietly slide the door behind me, listening with my ears perked up again.

"Is there something wrong? You look even worse than five minutes ago. I could be wrong, but aren't you supposed to be relieved after spending some time alone in the bathroom?"

I completely forgot about my companion.

"Ma'am, as much as I love a bad innuendo, now it's not time for them."

"Sweating, heavy breathing, heartbeat I can here across the coupe. You look like this one guy who was hiding in my closet when my husband returned home early one weekend."

"Well, I'll end up much worse than said griffon after your husband found him unless I think of something."

"Oh yes, he kicked his balls with a steel-tipped boot, repeatedly," she stands up, hesitating as I twitch and look around, but walks over and whispers to my ear, "Trouble with the law?"

"Actually not, miss. Just a fake bounty on my head."

"Fake?"

Yep, count on a griffon not to be bothered by the idea of a bounty, and just care about its realness.

"Yes, I talked about it to the presumed issuer. Definitely completely fake, and they are investigating who put it on me. Unfortunately, the bounty hunters currently searching the entire train didn't get the memo."

I'm definitely not mentioning the 'doubled bounty' Veronica spoke about, which might be completely real because she must have gotten a new contract in Manehattan after I stole her official letter and gave it to Bucket. Huh, that means I'm now worth a million bits, if I recall correctly. Cool, in a way.

Who is behind it, though? If I wanted somepony dead and had that kind of money, I would call for everyone everywhere to join the hunt. I would flush my target out and make sure there would be no place to hide. Why are there only several, albeit obviously extremely experienced, groups of griffons and ponies after me?

Something about the hunt on me feels very wrong.

Knock, knock, knock!

Damn, that's the next coupe.

What to do? What to do?

"Do you need to hide in my bag?" the griffon baker asks, poiting at her travelling sports bag into which I _just maybe_ might fit, "I can make this place look like I've been slobbing in here for days with all the clothes and pans I have with me."

Pans? I look at her luggage. There are two large bags and two small ones. If those are full of cast iron implements then the griffoness, while chubby bordering on fat, must be strong like an ox.

On the other hoof, if I do that I'll be completely helpless in case she decides to sell me out for a cut.

"Let's leave it as a last resort," I shake my head. I have about a minute or two tops, depending how much complaining and resistance the next-door passengers muster in face of armed griffons.

Hmm, they don't know who I am, they are just looking for a blonde, bronze-coated alicorn. Do I have anything to dye myself quickly? Something that would hide either my horn, my wings, or preferrably both? Something that wouldn't look like simple clothes which can be stripped off?

Actually, I do.

"Uhm, miss-"

"Barley," the baker smiles, "Don't worry about forgetting. I get that you're used to travelling alone and at speed. I'm not stupid."

"Never thought otherwise, ma'am," I salute, "I'd like to ask you for help, although not the bag offer. I'm willing to pay, because it may be slightly uncomfortable for you."

"I thought you said you didn't have time. Out with it, young stallion!"

"Well then," I breathe in and breathe out carefully, "Get your _smallest_ frying pan, miss Barley," she turns around to her big bag, and I mumble, "Sutie, cover me completely like in Griffonstone. Make it look like a second skin and make sure to hide my wings."

The black goo engulfs me.

 _I need to ravage Barley's plump griffon posterior._

 _Mate. Bloat her with your seed._

 _Breed. She is adult, experienced, ripe for stretching and rutting._

 _Spread. Her holes exist to be filled by your tentacles._

 _Make her multiple teats fill with my tainting juices so it takes her as well._

 _She will feed more, spread us further, cover everything._

"Holy Emperor's feathers! Is that you?" Barley blinks, frying pan the size of a teacup plate held in one foreleg. I wonder what that's for, small breakfast flapjacks?

"Huh, wha?" I shake my head, realizing my mistake in cooperating with a Corruptor, "Yes, yes it's me."

"Good disguise, completely black and no trace of wings. Nicely covered, although you look a bit rounder around the barrel."

"Perfect, now remember, I can pay you-"

"I can hear them coming," she interrupts me in a singsong voice.

"Sit on my back, and slap my flank with the frying pan as if I was your, I don't know, gimp and we're just having fun on a long trip," I shoot, "That should disgust them enough to leave faster."

In addition to dying my coat completely, Suitie covers me in a shiny rubbery suit. Perfect. I guess the Corruptor can read my dirtier fantasies.

"Oh my," Barley's incredulous expression lasts only for a second before turning into a very, very hungry one. The heavy set baker mounts me with surprising speed and shockingly nonexistent amount of complaints. Her cushiony behind wiggles as she looks for a comfortable sitting spot on my back, and then...

The door to our coupe slides open. Too bad my side is turned towards it and Barley's free talons are gripping my ear, not allowing me to turn my head.

...she slaps the pan against my buttcheek, _hard_.

"YIEAOOOWCH!" the sharp pain makes me yelp, "What-?"

"Pets don't talk!" Barley strikes me again, this time softer.

"What in my father's oldest sandstorm wine is going on here?" I hear Veronica's muffled curse followed by multiple snickering voices, presumably her mercenaries, "Oh for crying out loud..."

"Who are you and what is your reason for interrupting our little... private session?" Barley asks, her warm and mischievous tone turning into a snooty one.

"We are looking for a wanted pony criminal possibly on this train and looking to flee into the Empire. If you value our laws then you will let us examine your _companion_ freely. If not, then you can do it in chains."

"Chains are for my pet here, not me, young lady whoever-you-are. Chains and a bridle. Got a spare bridle, by the way? I must admit I am ill-equipped for this long and exhausting ride because somepony-"

WHAM!

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" my whimper is muffled by Suitie reinforcing the covering around my muzzle.

"-messed up the packing. Good thing that my pet loves whipping, don't you?" Barley scratches me behind my ear.

"Yes, m-"

SLAM!

"MMMMAHHHMM!"

"Pets don't talk!" Barley turns completely towards Veronica, now using me as a chair rather than a pony, "Forgive him, he clearly hasn't been trained properly. So, the spare bridle..."

"Oh stars above no! No bridles. Just get him out of the rubber suit and if he's clean you can continue this... depravity," Veronica gags, scowling.

"Oh alright," she slides off, freeing my burdened back from her. I'm not saying she's fat, but she is definitely voluptuous AND has muscles of steel underneath. And as everypony knows, muscles weigh more than fat, "Don't rough him up too hard. Or do, he likes it," she beams at Veronica who is now stretching her foreleg in utter disgust towards my head.

"Where does this thing have a zipper?" the sand-coloured, white-headed mercenary leader asks.

Oh ho, no no no, she might _look_ disgusted but she knows how these things work. Maybe to save face in front of the other mercs? Likely.

Crap? What now?

"Zippers, pfff," Barley comes to my rescue, "Such barbaric things. This is the newest product imported from Equestria, a living suit. No zippers needed," her voice grows a little uncertain, "Suit, release head."

Suitie, drop the covering part, keep me dyed.

Nothing.

I'll let you massage my butt the rest of the way if you do.

The thin cover around my head draws back, disappearing and letting out my mane drenched with nervous sweat.

"Dark green, almost black, coat, black mane, no wings," Veronica announces firmly, "Let's get out of this place and move onto the next car."

"Yes, Veronica."

I don't dare let out a sigh of relief until I hear all pawsteps and scratching of talons fade away in the distance.

"Pheeeeeeeew," I wipe my forehead, "Whah!" I twitch as my Corruptor clothes tighten around my body from the neck down and familiar kneading spreads through my posterior. Well, at least my head is free and normal again.

"THAT WAS SO MUCH FUN!" Barley exclaims in a trembling voice. I look at her, realizing she's shaking all over and breathing heavily, "I've never felt so alive!"

"Thank you," I wearily walk over and wrap my forelegs around her, "Thank you so much. Your performance was excellent."

"Yes, uhm, 'performance'," she coughs, "Hun, you've been a great company and I would be a rotten griffon if I let you fall into the grasp of the Redtalons."

"Redtalons?"

"You aren't too versed in griffon politics, are you? Redtalons are the major noble family of the eastern part of the Empire. They are powerful, but equally power hungry. Hmm, did you hear her talk about her father's sandstorm wine? She must be old Redtalon's daughter. But that means _she_ is balancing on the law's edge. Redtalons harrassing griffons in the western Empire, what a scoop for the newspapers!"

"I'd rather not draw attention to myself if it's the same to you, miss Barley," I smile, adrenaline slowly leaving my bloodstream, "And I'd like to keep my word about reimbursing you for your trouble."

"Oh, my dear stallion, what old griffoness like me can truthfully say she had ridden an alicorn, especially one with such firm... assets," she makes squeezing motions with her talons. The dreamy expression on her face doesn't help, and the playful wink shakes me completely, "We still have a whole day before I switch trains and head home. How about I show you the _full_ selection of my pans... and maybe my dumplings."

"Hahah, thank you for the compliment," I blush, looking away.

"On the other talon," her outstreched foreleg is shoved in front of my face, "If you're offering..."

I forgot. Griffons _love_ gold.


	19. Noose Tightens: Drachenberg

[Blazing's Entry]

The train arrives in Drachenberg soon. My journey is close to an end. No matter what lies ahead, I feel like I can take it on with Crom by my side. Bounty hunters, my taint, Corrupted, saving Guiding, anything.

Speaking of the mercenaries after me, the ruse with Barley worked wonders, although the griffoness was a little too much into it for my liking. Veronica's mercenaries either left the train or spent their time somewhere inconspicuous. I definitely didn't go around looking. For safety, I kept Suitie on myself as a dye. Unfortunately, as I suspected before, the weird dreams are the Corruptor's doing. Not the ones about Void, but their tainted endings and small details like goo ponies absorbing others from time to time. It's still easy to discern, even when not awake, what is real and what is the Corrupted's influence. So, the more freedom I allow my tainted companion, the more power it gains over me. I don't know whether it's intentional or a side effect, but how long I can stay sane remains a question.

Heh... "stay".

It's good Suitie doesn't realize my divine power is still gone. Aside from the quiet and deep bubbling of true death, I'm completely out. As things stand, I might be mortal again. If that's the case, Crom would be the unaging one while I will grow up and wither eventually.

Nah, with my kind of enemies, death of old age is the last of my problems. After overhearing Veronica's plan, I'm sure there will be a trap set up in Drachenberg for me as soon as the train stops. However, when Barley explained the Redtalon situation to me a bit more closely, it seems to me that she and her mercenaries are taking a considerable risk hunting me openly in this part of the Empire. Maybe I can use it to my advantage if need be.

I can't let anyone stop me this far.

[End Entry]

* * *

"Did you wish to see me, sister?" I look at the red-maned, white-coated alicorn in front of me.

It was a strange request for Faust to want to meet with me in the middle of a desert. Place where higher forms of life are scarce usually don't interest her that much. What is even stranger are the two alicorns by her side. I know the green-maned brown one - Granite, the alicorn of Earth, Harvest and the patron of earthponies. After Zephyr, the second of the elemental alicorns. He's not much of a talker, but a hard worker who helped my sister build wonders in the city where she planned for alicorns to live together. The other one is a grey, black-maned female with red eyes. She isn't as broad and built like a mountain as Granite is, but she's definitely a muscular one.

"Yes, I did," my sister looks at me with a dark expression, "Your involvement in current events has to stop."

"What do you mean?"

"I... recieved information that you, Scream, and Magnus have been researching the plague decimating the planet. In doing so, you are endangering far more than you can ever save. Our creators have plans of their own, plans we can't stop no matter how hard we try. Our best bet is to stay out of the way, let the plague run its course, and-"

"And let everything die?" I yell, completely incredulous. How can the alicorn of Life say that? How can she say that?

"WE can start over. We now know which lifeforms work and which don't," she pleads, "What the three of you are doing is making us alicorns a target. This isn't a fight we can win. I don't know why the gods are doing this, but we can't stop it. If we stay alive, though, we can rebuild everything easily."

Gears start grinding inside my head. Things fall in place.

"You _knew_ all along, am I right? That is why you forbade new alicorns from helping the lesser races."

She sighs.

"Yes, I did," she admits, "Discord told me not to oppose what is to come. It is a wish of both your and mine creators, Void. The plague will take what it is supposed to. Don't make it take us as well. I already ordered Magnus and Scream to stop their research. I destroyed mine to prove I'm not a threat long time before."

"And did they?" I raise an eyebrow. My defiant tone makes the two other alicorns shift nervously.

"No, they did not, which is why I had to ruin everything they gathered so far."

My sister... the one who should hold all life sacred, sentenced every living being to death with that.

"You fool!" I yell, "We successfully cured parts of soil here and there. It was once again able to sustain crops and life. We even managed to slow down the plague's progress inside ponies. A year or two more and Magnus would have had the cure. He is a genius. Even if the creeping death is divine in origin he would have discovered what to do."

"You are the fool, Void," she shakes her head, "But I should have expected you not to understand. You are too involved, too personal. You can't keep your head cool. What value do easily replaceable lesser creatures have to us, Void? What are they but a result of our experiments?"

"What value, sister?" I hiss, "The same as us. They craft, they create, they love, they live. The fact that they don't have the same amount of POWER as us means nothing!"

She shakes her head.

"So you are willing to risk us for them? You truly are destruction incarnate. Nightmare's creation down to the core. Doombringer."

She can't mean it... she's just desperate... and she's thrown everyone to the wolves...

Maybe... maybe the avatar of Life lives in such abundance that... that she doesn't understand the real value of her own aspect.

Or I was the problem all along.

Here it is... my choice. Join her, wipe the slate clean, and recreate everything from scratch...

...or risk everything to fight for everything.

I feel the guardian souls inside me shift and boil. They trusted me with their power, their final wishes, everything that made them who they were. I can't betray them for some... some _elitist_.

"Sister, I know that deep down you are only afraid. We are outmatched, we know little about our enemy, but what we do now know is WHO our enemies are. I will not stand down, I will never sacrifice others for my safety, and I will NEVER EVER bow down to anyone who will!"

"Then you are our enemy, Void," she nodded to the other two, "I can only hope the next alicorn of Death isn't as stubborn."

I spread my wings and let out a burst of power to scare the trio. Grains of sand turn to dust as any life they possessed is sapped away by me.

"I am not mindless force of destruction like Nightmare, sister. I am Death. I am the real end of everything. Even they have to fear my power."

"You are full of yourself," she spits on the dead ground, "Kill him."

Three horns aim at me, and everything explodes.

I remain standing, three alicorns scattered on the ground around me, dazed but recovering quickly.

Looking around, I see _them_. The hundreds of see-through blue spirits of ponies, griffons, minotaurs, dragons, every soul that has ever pledged itself into my service.

"Do you understand, sister? These are your creations you are throwing to the wolves. If you do not care about them, then in their final rest I will. The anger of the betrayed, the despair of the hopeless, the deathwish of the lost. The gods will one day feel the pain as their plans shatter, as their schemes crash and burn, and as we finally gain our freedom."

"DIIIIIIIIIIIIE!" she screeches, and-

Three alicorns burst into black, purple-tipped flames and leave nothing but ashes. I look up at the sky where clouds slowly float, undisturbed. The legions of dead behind me follow my stare.

"This is just the beginning."

Our war against the heavens starts here. We might not be the ones to end it, but we are the first step. Our future WILL belong to us. We will not be just playthings anymore.

"Mpmhm?" I mumble, feeling talons scratching me behind the ear.

"Rise and shine! The announcer just said that we'll be in Drachenberg in ten minutes," says Barley, "I think I've gotten to know you well enough to guess you have some kind of plan other than waiting for the train to stop."

Yawning, I stand up and gather my bags.

My best bet is to leave train either early, or late. Late would mean waiting for the train to leave the town and then fly back, early would mean getting out in few minutes. The first option is safer, the second one is faster. Well, the sooner I get to Crom the safer I'll be in the long run. If worst comes to worst, true death is always an option and some permanent damage to my body is worth the reward at this point.

Alright, let's hope Veronica's mercenaries got bored and aren't checking the roof after a week of nothing happening. Now, you can't open the doors or the hallway windows enough to get out of the train but the sliding coupe windows have no such limitation. Maybe because the passengers able to afford coupe seats are trustworthy? Who knows...

All I know is that the train is gradually slowing down, meaning even if I mess something up I'm not going to break all bones in my body. Climbing up on the windowside table, I slide the window fully open and shove my head out to get used to the rushing wind. The landscape is dry this close to the Great Southern Desert, but there is enough vegetation and overall greenery to make this part of the Empire a place to live. I have to hold the window frame while balancing the rest of myself on the table and slowly pushing myself through the much too small window.

"Not even gonna say goodbye?" I hear Barley, barely. Before I can yell out an answer, talons openly squeeze my plot, making me both blush and stabilize, "Nevermind, this will do."

Damn pervy baker. She was a great company, though.

Bending myself into a U shape and looking back inside, I stick my tongue out at her and smile.

"THANKS FOR EVERYTHING!"

Yes, I _do_ realize we should have sorted the goodbyes out before this.

"If you ever visit Hawk's Hollow," her voice is almost drowned out by the noise of train and wind, "feel free to ask for me. My husband is often away on a business trip. Oh, one last thing," she grabs my behind again and pulls me backwards.

"YAAAAAH?!" my eyes bulge as I feel long tongue run up my taint and buttcrack.

On reflex, I shove myself outside...

...bent in a shape definitely not meant for flying.

Rolling in the air, I spread my wings and try to get some sort of lift before I become a living example of tumbleweed.

Holy hellfire, I actually got lucky for once?

A gust of wind from the rushing train sucks me in closer to the wheels, but also does so legs first which means the next flap of my strained wings sends me directly upwards. No longer a confused ball of flesh and feathers, I hover several pony heights in the air as the train passes by and watch Barley's waving foreleg get smaller and smaller with the growing distance.

The good thing is that I don't see any griffons leaving the train with me. With the flat square houses of what I suppose is the edge of Drachenberg in the distance, I pick up the pace and start flying towards them.

I don't care that my legs are almost touching the dry and cracked ground, it still counts as flying!

From the train tracks I can guess that the train station is somewhere in the middle of the town, which means my best chance of remaining unnoticed is to approach from the south, and I should do it quickly. I definitely misjudged the train's speed and now I have to rush as fast as I can to get to the first houses before Veronica sends someone to fly high up and check out the area.

"Owwww," I massage my strained wings after I land in the shadow of a small alley between two box-like houses.

This place is definitely much different than anything I've seen from the Empire so far. It almost looks like the towns back from my time. Aside from the town center with some modern multi-story buildings sticking out, the rest of the town are these sand-coloured upturned boxes with doors and windows. Peeking out into a larger street, I spot several stalls with griffons selling vegetables and one store with pieces of meat behind a window.

Yep, familiar old layout. That means there will be a bazaar somewhere near the center of town, possibly in a circle around the high-tech business core itself. Anyway, that's not my concern. Time to get some directions before the inevitable unlucky encounter with Redtalon mercs.

With my robe covering my wings and black strands of corruption staining my face and neck, I look like a normal unicorn. After checking my reflection in a nearby window, I notice the taint has grown significantly and it's about half on half with my bronze coat. On the bright side, when I pull my hood over my head, anyone not looking too closely might see more black than bronze muzzle. Last time Veronica recognized me I still looked mostly like the description in the letter.

Thankfully, my white robe doesn't pull much attention, mainly because everone around is wearing white clothes. Makes sense this close to the desert. Evening is encoraching and the air still wobbles from the heat of the sun. Damn, butterflies are having a ball in my stomach and are setting for an active afterparty.

Oh well, no reason to just stand around and delay things.

I walk over to a vegetable stall and buy some carrots. The griffon vendor is giving me an uninterested stare as I start chewing one. Apparently, visitors of my kind are common enough even on this edge of the Empire.

"Oh, one more thing," I pull out the paper with Cromach's supposed address and show it to him, "Do you know where this place is?"

He thinks for a second, then points his talons further south.

"The southern residential area. Just take the next road left and follow it till you get out of town, then go along the eastern edge of the town. That's the street you want. The housing out there is less dense and most griffons living in that part of town own fenced off gardens, but if you follow the house numbers you should be fine."

"Thanks!" I toss him a coin for his trouble, and leave.

Griffons are walking around, minding their own business. I wish I could tell them apart but I'm not too used to recognizing them from a distance. My tracing spell doesn't show anyone following me directly either, but I can't get rid of the feeling of eyes on me. Looking up at the sky, I can see something that might be a black dot far high up but that might also be a mote of dust in my eyes. Griffon eyesight is significantly better than that of ponies, and especially mine, but the possible shadow up there is still far too high.

I just wish all griffons didn't look same-y aside from their colours.

Racist...

Checking the sky as inconspicuously as I can while I walk, I don't spot the black dot anymore. Neither does my tactical vision spell show any griffons gathering around. Granted, the houses all around don't allow me to see too far, but there is no suspicious activity in any alleys I pass by.

In the end, I arrive at a picket fence surrounding a small garden area with a one-story house in the center. Walking around the fence towards the decorative gate, I-

 _No._

 _Why didn't I think of that?_

 _It makes perfect sense._

 _For safety. But they all said he waited. I saw his office._

 _Everypony was there. What was I thinking?_

 _I can't... To keep them out of danger._

 _What now?_

-I freeze, thoughts scattered and mind blank.

The garden in front of the house is well-maintained, currently being tended to by a brown, red-headed female griffon in her forties. A young, white-coated and red-headed griffon foal, kid, chicub, or whatever the small things are called is playing some game involving throwing and catching a ball with-

"Gonna get you this time, dad!" the little griffon calls out to one vastly bigger, more muscular, and still incredibly handsome. Pure white griffon. I don't need to be close to remember the sparkling emerald eyes.

Of course he has a fucking family.

Of course they are tucked away in some backwater town.

Of course he can't allow his Black Ops and Order business to catch up with them.

Of course no one knows but him.

And of fucking course I am here, thinking nothing has changed in past two and a half centuries.

His office in Manehattan was full of memories, and that's what I am... just a memory.

I shouldn't be here, in this age. Nopony needs me. I have no power to offer. Times have changed.

"Oh hi, Crom, ditch these losers and come back to Manehattan. My butt is ready," I quietly mock myself, "I have so much to offer, after all. You must have missed the constant depression, bleak outlook on life, and danger chasing me at every step. Yeah, just leave the kid here with your wife and send money from time to time. Who cares about them, right? Not me, not Blazing fucking retarded idiot Light."

I can't move. I'm just standing there, hidden behind a tree and watching Crom play some ball catching game with his son while his wife tends to a flowerbed.

What am I still doing here?

Honestly, I'm glad my body is smart enough not to let me take the wrong step forward.

You know, now I understand.

I'm not afraid of failure, of rejection. I'm used to _that_.

I'm afraid of success.

I'm terrified of what my return might spark in him, of even the smallest divide I can bring into his family.

 **Come on, Blazing, you are both adults. You can talk this out. I am sure he will be happy to see you. Cromach is a responsible griffon.**

No, he isn't! Crom has always been emotional just like I was, only not _that_ bad.

 **So you believe him to be the kind of griffon who would leave everything for you.**

Look, I don't know, right? I just need... time. Just some time to think.

 **Come on, that's old Blazing talking. That isn't you anymore. You've grown.**

That's exactly why I need to relax and think about it first. I'm not going to do anything, risk anything right now. I'll be back later or, at worst, we can talk when he returns to Manehattan.

 **Just go talk to him. He cannot be the griffon you knew. You were dead for all these years while he lived through the fall of pony civilization and changes within the world. You can't know how he'll react. It's just fear talking, Blazing, as always.**

I KNOW! DO YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW? DO YOU THINK I CAN CONTROL IT? Knowledge means nothing, 'Bob'. My body isn't listening to me. All I can do is stand and watch him as he is happier than I've ever seen him be with me.

I just need a little time. Just... a night in some out of the way hotel or something. Anything.

 **Blazing...**

No. There is... too little to gain for him and too much to lose.

 **And everything to gain for you and very little to lose.**

The day I put myself forward is the day I become the selfish piece of shit I've always despised.

No, I was chasing a dream long dead. I need to plan this out now, what to say and what to do in case-

"Can I help you, mister?" a squaky voice comes from behind, "You sound sick."

I realize I'm sweating and gasping for breath with my legs paralyzed. Quickly wiping my eyes, I turn around, hiding myself completely behind the thick tree trunk from a random glance. There is another griffon foal, this time female, emerald-eyed and completely white just like Crom. The colour scheme can't be a coincidence.

He has two foals, a son and a daughter.

"Spy- spying on ponies is wrong, squirt," I force a chuckle and look at her.

"Just like you are spying on my dad?"

Cheeky little thing. Just like I remember him be, only not so little.

"I'm not... I'm just... having a rest before heading to town. This tree is shady, you know?"

"Lying is wrong."

"You're right, it's not that shady."

"I'm gonna call dad."

"Nonononono!" I put my hoof to my muzzle and withdraw my hood, "Look, I used to be friends with your dad long time ago. There is something I need to talk to him about, but I don't want to bother him with business when he's with family. Understand?"

"Mhm," she nods, pokes my chest, and stares intently at my face.

"Umm, is there something wrong?"

"Can I see your cutie mark? Dad told me griffons don't get one so when a pony comes by we make a game of guessing what they're good at."

I shrug, levitating the back of my robe over my black and white interlocked rings.

"YOU'RE FROSTFIRE! YOU'RE REAL! I MET REAL FROSTFIRE! I KNEW DAD WASN'T MAKING THE STORIES UP!"

" _Quiet_!" I hiss, pressing a hoof against the bouncing feathery ball's beak, "Gee, calm down."

 **Frostfire?**

I used that name for a short time after Harmony ascended me into alicornhood. I ended up in a Griffon Foreign Legion fortress back when the Imperial Legion and Black Ops were interested in me.

 **Ah yes, right before you returned to Equestria and helped with the Order. Well, makes it clear that Crom didn't forget you whatsoever.**

"So, you're real?" she continues in a hushed, conspiratorial tone.

"Before I say anything, you seem to know me but I don't know your name."

"Feenie!" she smiles, "As in phoenix. Dad always says it is because I warm him up inside and brighten his day."

 **Alright, Blazing, how delusional do you have to be not to understand why she's named like that?**

Kinda not helping here!

"Look, Feenie. How old are you?"

"Eight."

"I'll humour you for a while, but you must promise me you won't tell your dad I was here. As I said, I don't want to ruin his vacation with business."

"Mhm!" she nods enthusiastically.

"Alright, ask away."

"Are you really an alicorn, all immortal and godlike?"

Grinning, I stretch my wings under my robe a little to show her. Her eyes go even wider, which is something I didn't think possible.

"I don't have much power, Feenie, but I'm here after a very long time so I guess that counts."

"But dad said you punched out a bad alicorn with your bare hooves."

"I did, I did," I recall the incident with Holy Light possessed by Nightmare. I probably should have gone out of my way to find the ascended unicorn's real name, but my life at that point was kinda hectic, "He assembled a force that invaded Equestria from Zebrica. While princesses Celestia and Luna led the army to stop the enemy, I rallied minotaurs to help me deal with the alicorn himself."

"The whole story was real? Wooooooooow!"

"I'm sure Crom made it a little over the top, but it's a real event in history."

"And when you saved my dad by kicking the butts of a secret agent and Legion soldiers, then switched his parachute bag for a fake one, and kicked him off of a super secret airship from another world?"

Agent Jones. Crom's worst nightmare and the guy who murdered his parents after first lying to them and making them denounce and betray their son. I did something a little different from Feenie said - I gave him fake hope before crushing it.

"I didn't kick him anywhere. I let him go, broke or tied his wings up, I don't recall at the moment, and gave him the fake parachute bag. He thought he was safe and free for a moment before he dropped like a rock."

"Nastyyyyy," Feenie looks extremely satisfied rather than horrified, "And the time when you-"

"FEENIE, DINNER!" I hear Crom calling out.

"You should go," I pat the tiny griffoness's head, conjuring a small black flame on my raised hoof. Just a flicker of true death for effect. It'll make my underhoof numb for a while but that's about it, "Don't want to make dad mad or he might call Frostfire on you."

"Eep!" she jumps. I pat her head again.

"FEENIE!" we hear again, "WHERE DID YOU RUN OFF TO THIS TIME?"

"Go home, and don't tell dad I was here, right?"

"Okay. Bye, Frostfire," she runs off.

"Bye."

I put my hood on again and wait until my tracing spell shows Cromach and Feenie entering the house. When nopony can see me, I stand up and start walking away.

"You're a nice kid, he deserves that," I whisper, "He deserves that so much more than he deserves me."

Time to find a room for the night. At this time of the year the sun is still up even now in the evening, but I'm ready for bed and a bath. Seeing Crom happy and with family has sapped away all the energy fueling me until this point.

I should be ecstatic for him, but I just feel hollow.


	20. Noose Tightens: Conspiracy

Time heals all wounds, they say. This, of course, is not true. Bad memory does... and good surgeons.

I've been wandering around Drachenberg for some time. It's finally dark out here, and I'm just a white robe among many others scattered around the streets. To take my mind off of things, I decided to visit the bazaar. As was one of my earlier guesses, it indeed spans a circle surrounding the city center. There are wares sold here ranging from obvious tourist traps -overly expensive and poorly made 'indigenous' items- to actually useful stuff for desert expeditions, long-distance caravans, and even various job boards at the more frequented places.

Watching the area with my tracing spell, darkness means nothing in the black world of white outlines. It's easy to spot a fat griffon taking a bundle of assorted food stuffs from one stall owner and turning to leave without a payment. It's clear he took something special because, while I'm not an expert on griffon expressions by far, the griffoness the stall belongs to clearly wants to say something but stops herself.

If I don't help with this minor incident, how can I look into the eyes of someone like Crom who did so much for Manehattan ponies after griffons took over?

"Hey, buddy, didn't your mom teach you stealing is wrong?" I forcefully turn the griffon around. That I've just made a mistake comes to me when my tracing spell shows the stall owner facetaloning and hiding behind the counter.

The fat griffon smiles. My real eyes show he's wearing tasteless amount of jewels all over. Two other burly griffons appear by my sides from the crowd around.

"Don't try to shove your muzzle where it doesn't belong, little unicorn, or someone might want to claim that horn of yours as a trophy."

"Too bad a fatass like you has nothing valuable of his own to claim and needs to use golden underwear to be worth something. Or are you trying to lose weight?"

"The wannabe heroes never learn," the griffon leans back and opens with a wide punch. He's clearly not in a great physical shape, but the blow would have hurt just from the sheer amount of gold rings on his talons.

I dodge easily, immediately throwing myself at one of his cronies by my side and kicking the other one. I realize I've just probably picked a fight with some local mob boss, but it's too late now, is it? With the henchgriffons on the ground, I punch the everliving snot out of the leader, breaking his beak.

"Now, will you return-"

SMACK!

I see double...

My legs give out and I kiss the ground. A foreleg hits my barrel, further kicks follow. I cross my forelegs in front of my muzzle on instinct, just in time blocking a fistful of talons going my way. I'm stomped on and kicked more and more as the previously stunned griffons join in.

Of course a sly bastard like him would have more than two bodyguards around. I was too focused on him to notice others coming. Thankfully, with everyone milling around, I roll on the ground and take far less damage as they kick one another by accident or just graze me. The moment I stop I'm getting another pipe to the head, though. I'm sure of it.

Another roll around shows the stall owner herself is in the circle of kickers, unsure about what she's doing but doing so anyway with nervous expression. Yeah, she's just terrified of the mobsters and my intervention only caused more trouble. As usual...

"Alright, ENOUGH!" roars an authoritarian female voice, "What's going on here?"

After few more reluctant kicks, the griffons around give me some space. Groaning in pain, I attempt to stand up, checking for broken or chipped bones. I say attempt, because I'm rapidly helped by incredibly strong grasp grabbing my belt with saddlebags and pulling me up. The griffon who helped me and is currently pointing the sharp end of a halberd at my neck is an armored female, coated in dark blue with sandy blonde head feathers. She's a little taller than I am, well-built, and obviously either a police griffon or a Legion soldier.

"The pinhead attacked me, unprovoked, after I finished my completely legal transaction with this here vendor," the mobster, or chubster, heh, says sweetly, wrapping his foreleg around the terrified griffoness trying to push herself away, failing, and withering under the bodyguards' gazes, "Thanks to the helpful shoppers around he's been apprehended before he could cause more commotion."

"Yes yes, I know about your 'legal transactions', Claus," the clearly annoyed guard rolls her eyes, "Can anyone tell me what really happened here?"

"It is exactly as mister Claus said," the stall owner takes charge, "Mister... mister Claus b- bought my deluxe mix package and was about to leave when this, umm, unicorn attacked him. He clearly has not seen mister Claus pay me or something, heheheh," she laughs nervously in the end, looking at me with pleading in her eyes.

I get it, I get it.

"Alright, is that what really happened?" the guard looks around, much to the nodding and humming of all onlookers, "Fine, one count of assault. I'll deal with it. Forelegs up, unicorn!" she orders.

As I comply, shackles click around my fetlocks. They are allowing me only short steps due to being connected with a chain. Plus, another long chain leads from them to the guard's talons. Still recovering from the beatdown I recieved few minutes ago, I quietly walk by her side when she tugs on the chain she's holding.

We leave the bazaar quickly with her taking narrow alleys in one particular direction. My expectation of being led into a guard station breaks when I'm ushered into a usual Drachenberg box house, one of numerous unremarkable residences.

The door leads to a very short hallway with trio of other doors. The halberd jabs me in the side when I stand and examine the place for a little too long.

"Inside," she says, "Door to the left."

Expecting some sort of house arrest cell or something, I'm pleasantly surprised the door leads into what says living room in any civilized language ever. A coach, a radio, table in the middle. a shelf with books, binders of documents. Okay, so possibly a living room combined with a home office.

The griffoness pokes me again, pointing one talon at a strange padlock in the middle of the floor. She walks over, unlocks it, fastens the chain she's been holding previously onto it, and locks it again. After that, she cautiously takes off my saddlebags and locks them in a corner cabinet without looking inside. Then she nods towards me.

"What happened at the bazaar? Your words."

"I saw the fat Claus guy harrass the stall owner, she was clearly scared of him, he took something either expensive or important to her without paying, so I came over and told him to give it back. He attacked me along with two of his cronies, I took them out but didn't notice two more behind me. One hit me with a pipe, I think," I rub the back of my head which is pretty difficult with shackled forelegs, and hiss as I touch a painful bulge, "Then everyone started kicking me, and then you arrived."

She sits down on the couch, sighing.

"My name is Flora, and you, _noble_ stranger, have picked the wrong target to protect. Claus is a big local fish. He owns a mansion in the city center and poses as an import-export long-distance trader. In short, he's a smuggler, mob boss, a criminal, and a very powerful griffon here in Drachenberg."

I lay down on the soft carpet, exhausted and trying to spare the bruises all over. My eyes close on their own as Flora keeps talking.

"The Legion has him under observation, but he's smart enough not to do anything obvious. That's why I brought you here rather than to the official guardhouse. Now, I'd like to know some things about-"

Her voice drifts off with my consciousness.

Waking up, shockingly without anyone jabbing my aching ribs, I hear a voice quietly talking about some political problem in the Griffon Empire I know nothing nor care about. The lights are off and my tracing spells shows Flora nowhere around.

Huh, she chained me up, I fell asleep without telling her pretty much anything, she's not around, and I'm still in the living room. Is it my birthday?

I telekinetically flip the light switch by the door, flooding the room with light. The chain binding me to the floor is much longer than I recall, which means I can move around with absolute freedom, albeit slowly. There's a pitcher of water on the table along with some fruit and a note. Accompanied by the radio quietly droning on and on, I check the piece of paper.

 _"Finishing patrol. Food and water is for you. Toilet's in the back. We'll talk later."_

Ah, that's why the longer chain. Should I burn it off and just leave? True death works on every material and living or unliving being. Nah, I still need to talk to Crom.

 **So, have you decided what to do?**

Yeah, just like with all my panic attacks, there was something true to what I said about possibly ruining Crom's family, but you were right. Crom must have changed during the years, and he's the one who has grown up, not I. When I sort this out I'm heading straight there and talking to him. Maybe little Feenie will like the stories about Frostfire from a second point of view.

 **I knew you'd do the right thing Blazing, eventually, when there is no other option.**

Chokey said that if I recall correctly, right?

 **She did mention it once or twice, yes.**

So you knew her. Gotcha!

The voice doesn't answer, but that's all I need. I think I know who it is. I have no clue why or how that is possible, but I think I know. I just need few more careful questions. However, if I'm correct then the voice is completely trustworthy in its decisions but not in its knowledge. That means that while it has my good on its mind, it can easily make the same mistakes I can do.

Oh well, no point in dwelling on it. Time to check this Flora's house. The stuff on the table is smiling at me invitingly.

After having dinner then.

Full and sleepy, I still have enough energy to look around. My bags are safely locked along with my sword in the reinforced cabinet, keys nowhere to be found. There isn't anything unusual around aside from some spare pieces of armor and-

"AH HAH! Normal guard grunts are never _this_ smart," I laugh triumphantly after searching Flora's wardrobe.

The black, gold-trimmed jacket hidden behind mostly white clothing and some strangely risque underwear shows my captor is a Black Ops member. A normal pony nor a griffon wouldn't understand their find, but I lived with a high-tier member and can read even the ranking symbols on the jacket... mostly. Flora is a low-tier member, but it still means she's above any Legion or police guard. With how much she shared about this Claus, he might be under investigation from the Intelligence Service, or maybe her presence in Drachenberg has something to do with Crom being here as well. On the other hoof, Black Ops have agents scattered pretty much everywhere to keep tabs on things so the Claus thing is more realistic.

Further investiation leads to nothing interesting in particular, and I'm falling asleep on my hooves already, so I just lie down on the couch and close my eyes.

"-ke up."

"Five more minutes..." I mumble, drooling on the fabric, and open my eyes, "Yeah, yeah, I'm up."

Strangely enough, when I wake up early I feel fresher than after a full night's sleep, and my usual morning confusion is nowhere to be found. A quick look around confirms my body was right and that it's still dark behind the curtains.

"I thought about what to do with you, and I've got an idea."

"Hmm?"

"You aren't from around here, clearly."

"What gave it up?" I interrupt her.

"Shut up," she rolls her eyes, "What are you doing here?"

"Came to visit a friend."

"Does your friend have a name?"

"Yes, he does," I give her a firm stare and don't continue.

"I see. Well, I've gone through your belongings and some show you are quite a rich pony. Golden tickets, open credit cards, an excellent sword. On top of it, you showed you can handle yourself in the scuffle with Claus' henchgriffons. How about we make a deal? You help me get something I want, and I return all your things to you, don't pursue any charges, and don't investigate duke Redtalon's daughter being here with a bunch of mercs at a coincidentally same time as a certain mysterious newcomer. Of course, for your own safety you'd have to leave Drachenberg."

"I still need to visit my friend."

"I said for your own safety. Whether or not you heed it I don't really care. The sewers under the town can make a pony corpse disappear soon enough."

"Fine," I shrug. The sooner I do whatever she wants, the sooner I get to fix yet another of my idiotic mistakes, "What do you want from me?"

She sits down on the couch next to me, clearly sure that she can deal with anything I might do to try to escape.

"As I told you before, Claus is a local mobster and a smuggler. He owns a well-guarded mansion near the town center. Normally, smuggling is mostly overlooked but he's been getting some extremely strange and suspicious shipments over the past year. We would like to know what was in those shipments, because according to the official paperwork-"

"Who wants to know, local force or the Black Ops?" I ask smugly.

"What are you talking about?"

"I had a look around. Trust me, I've had my dealings with the Intelligence Service, and the friend I'm here to visit is a member."

"Aaaah, agent Cromach then."

"Seems we know more about each other than we should. As for Crom, I really don't want to cause any trouble for him so let's leave him out of this for now."

"Well then, mysterious and _very knowledgeable_ newcomer, Black Ops have been watching Claus for a while. It's not my only job here but it's the most important one. The stuff his goons brought here was extremely weird lab equipment, high-tech stasis units, and a ton of chemicals no one had been able to determine the use of. No weapons, though, which makes it only stranger. I need someone expendable and with no ties to either me or the Intelligence Service to get inside Claus' mansion and bring back some real shipping documents or eyewitness of what's going on there."

"Are you sure the stuff is inside his mansion?"

"Yes, I've been tracking the deliveries. The stuff only came in but nothing came out. Whatever it is, it's still inside."

"Alright, as much as I don't want to, I'm in. Anything else? Stealth, security, any info that could help me?"

"As long as you get me some accurate paperwork, I don't care. I'll show you where the place is but you have to get inside on your own. Of course, if you get caught or anything I'll say you used unicorn magic to escape and deny any ties to you."

"I expected that," I nod. Obviously. I wish I could visit Crom first, but I doubt she'd give me the liberty, "Can I at least get my sword?"

She opens the cabinet using a key on a keyring hanging on her belt, pulls out the scabbard with the blade, and locks it again.

"I'll unlock the shackles, but don't try anything."

I nod. The shackles drop on the floor and Flora jumps away, watching me cautiously as I levitate the weapon.

"You do realize that me being shackled had nothing to do with me being able to levitate a sword, right? Next time use a suppression ring or something."

She narrows her eyes as I fasten the belt with the sheath on my waist.

"Anything else before we go?"

"Toilet," I rush off.

I really don't want to get involved, but freedom is freedom.

Alright, it's still dark. Must be really early morning. Street lamps around Drachenberg's center are scarce, and Claus' mansion stands in the center of a walled off plot of land, shrouded in complete darkness.

Flora circles in the sky above, invisible thanks to her colours, and lands next to me.

"Two guards outside with flashlights. At least one on each floor of the house. It's completely dark, otherwise. Seems Claus likes his place quiet when he's asleep. I can fly you over the wall, but then you're on your own."

My robe is kinda 'lived in' at this point, but at least it covers the fact that I have wings really well. I'm not willing to show my alicornhood now, especially to a Black Ops agent.

"Please do."

Strong griffon lady. I like strong ladies.

Smack!

Strong griffon lady didn't have to let me go that soon.

Lying quietly on the grass and listening to the flapping of Flora's wings getting further and further, I try to catch anyone coming to investigate my sudden drop. Thankfully, the area is clear so the patrols must be on the other side of the opulent white, four-story mansion. It's pretty much a bigger replica of anything where unicorn nobles lived in old Canterlot.

So, I'm alone. All I need to do is find a bush aaaand wait.

A beam of light alerts me about an incoming patrol before I can hear the griffon or before my tracing spell shows him. Big, burly, wearing an headlight cap.

Just few more steps. I know you want to.

Aaaand-

I pounce at the griffon, ramming my hoof against his beak before he can make a noise. My other forehoof presses hard against his windpipe.

"There are two ways you can get out of this," I whisper, "and only one leaves you alive."

He glares.

"I'll take that as a yes," moving my hoof away from his beak, I feel him taking a deep breath and punch him, "Strike one."

The next negotiation attempt is marginally more successful.

"Fuck you," he hisses.

So much for diplomacy.

Do I just knock him out and leave him here? Hmmm... how about killing two birds with one stone?

Suitie, can you hear, feel, sense, whatever you do, me?

The black gooey socks around my legs shift.

You hungry?

Black tentacles sprout from my foreleg, making the griffon whimper and lock his eyes on them.

Don't eat him, just give him a little taste of taint.

Dark goo drips over the griffon's barrel, seeping into him and turning the hair on his chest black and oily. His expression turns into complete confusion as he starts looking around, likely for the source of new voices inside his head. I know the feeling.

"Talk!" I growl, "Before I let it dissolve you."

"W-w-what is that?"

"Talk!"

He nods, staring in horror at the wiggling tentacles on my foreleg that isn't pressed against his neck.

"How to get inside the mansion?"

"T-the main door is unlocked."

Note to self - avoid the main entrance like the plague. It's likely guarded from the inside and there has to be an alarm on it.

"Alright, what was in the big shipments coming to the mansion."

"I don't know, it's some secret stuff in the basement. I'm not allowed in there."

Well, it was a long shot.

"Where can I get some shipping manifests?"

"There's a main storage room in the basement, and I guess the boss must have the most recent ones in his office."

"How many guards are there right now?"

"Two out here in the gardens, two on each floor, and ten on standby."

"Civilians?"

"The boss, some of his assistants, I don't know how many."

Anything else? Probably not.

"Thank you for your cooperation."

I turn him on his stomach and slam the back of his head with the hilt of my sword. Giving him a quick patdown rewards me with a keyring I was hoping for. When he's safely tucked away in a decorative bush, I rush around the mansion, knowing I'm now on an unknown timer.

The familiar whispering at the edge of hearing I haven't felt since leaving Equestria returns as I sneak past the main entrance.

I know it's not Suitie, I'm used to her presence just outside of my head by now. It makes no sense to me but there are Corrupted nearby.

It hits me just as I open a smaller door leading to the mansion's left wing with the guard's keys. Stasis units. Corrupted bodies disappear almost instantly after death, the only way to keep them fresh is time stopping magic.

Someone in the Empire actually managed to capture Corrupted and bring them this deep into Imperial mainland.

Alright, I'm in. Now to find the freshest documents inside Claus' office-

Oh for fucks sake, am I completely braindead or what? I forgot to ask where it is.

Nevermind, nevermind. The basement storage will have to do then.

Thankfully, there's no light inside which means nothing to my tracing spell. With every pulse, I see the black and white layout of the hallways clearly while still having my eyes peeled for any signs of flashlights. With my hoofsteps barely audible on the carpeted floor, I quickly find a staircase down.

Standing on the stone floor of the cellars, I listen for any scratching of talons. Nothing resonates through the much wider hallways in comparison to the mansion. The underground part of the mansion must be at least as big as one entire floor, possibly even bigger. Maybe the complex underneath isn't guarded?

Suitie, cover my hooves with a little more padding, please.

I'm suddenly slightly taller.

My hoofsteps can be heard as opposed to upstairs, but it's better than nothing. There are a bunch of rooms, most of them locked and the unlocked ones filled with various cleaning supplies and other non-evil stuff. However, there is a large double door behind a ramp sloping downwards at the end of the corridor.

Ah hah! Just like with the main entrance, there is a normal doorway which clicks open after going through half of the guard's keyring. Not allowed to go down here my ass.

The hallway behind the door is clean, well-lit, and dotted with high-tech numbered metal doors on both sides. There's a small latch in each one I can slide open and look inside. The Corrupted voices inside my head get much stronger, but not aggressive at all. When I look inside the first cell I realize why. There aren't Corrupted inside, but heavily tainted ponies. Exclusively ponies.

The shipments were lab equipment, and pony slaves to experiment on. However, there has to be a real Corrupted around somewhere, the original source.

Strangely enough, while the door is like that of a vault, it is not locked and opens when I push a button on a pad next to it.

The earthpony inside stops beating his, I guess, head against the wall and looks at me. I think it's a stallion only by the shape of his black, dripping muzzle. Over half of his body is just a puddle of semi-living goop. His completely black eyes with yellow pin-pricks in the middle focus at me, a foreleg crystallizes from the formless blob of goo that is his body, and drags the slippery mass towards me. Strangely enough, I don't feel any enmity or threat from him. I just stand there while he crawls close, then his mouth tentacles wrap around my foreleg along with both of his own.

"Help me," he gurgles, eyes dripping gooey tears looking up at me, "Pleeeease."

"I- I don't know how. I don't know anypony who can. What did they do to you?" my voice is shaky.

"Voices. Pain. Hunger. Feed tainted meat... other prisoners. Eats from inside. End this. Please..."

The mass of his body starts quivering, dissolving back into a fleshy puddle and leaving only the head staring at me.

The alicorn of Hope. What is the final hope for the hopeless? Exactly...

I sit down and pat the drippy head. Reaching deep inside myself, I draw out the freezing touch of true death. Like icy water running through my veins, the power gathers around my right foreleg. I feel Suitie's panic and pain as the Corruptor shrinks into a thin belt straddling my waist. The black fire burns, bringing exhaustion with each passing second. The refined power capable of ending everything and anything, something I can't control, the inevitable death and entropy.

But that's not my reasoning, right? Divine power takes on the characteristic of its user, so why is it still dark and menacing? I know it's stolen, but I'm the user and I use it for good, broadly speaking, I use it to help, to ease pain, I would never kill for myself... again. I'm not worth it.

The reflection of the flames in the tainted pony's eyes turns pink. Golden pink fire is burning around my hoof, tipped with new but familiar black and dark purple of Void's power. For the first time since my resurrection, I feel... whole again. I was never an alicorn, I was just a thief who used others' power as his own. Closing the pony's eyes with my burning hoof, I let the power flow through him. I hear a sigh of relief as the quivering biomass loses its form and dissipates.

"Sleep. No more voices. No more confusion. No more pain."

I did something good.

My head is spinning, I can barely breathe from the use of true death, and I'm shaking, cold as ice, but I did something good.

I leave the cell, checking the other ones as I walk down the hall. There are other ponies in various stages of taint, none looking even barely sane. Some cells are empty, and some don't have a slot I can look through. However, there is a different door, normal-looking, which I fail to open with my trusty keyring. Risking further, I summon true death again and send it against the lock which immediately turns to ash. The new fire is comforting, but definitely not considerate.

Losing control over my body, I keel over. It takes me more than a minute of just lying there and shallowly breathing before I can get back up.

The door leads to a cramped office filled to the brim with binders and screens. Thankfully, there is a conveniently open book on a table by the wall. A quick skim through it makes me think it's a research journal. Page after page is filled with technobabble I'd never understand in a thousand years, but some information comes up.

This operation definitely isn't the doing of some small town mob. Someone managed to smuggle a female Breeder into the Empire. Powerful unicorns using stasis magic were involved. They did it for two reasons - one was that Breeders are the second most 'corruptive' kind, and the other one was that they are the most docile. They fed her ponies during the trip and the stay here, mainly some hobos from Manehattan nopony would miss. However, they did something weird to them afterwards. Instead of letting them fully transform they killed them and harvested their tainted parts for... something called Project Blight. The semi-corrupted ponies in the cells outside are some of the not harvested ones. If the dates in the journal entries are correct, then some of them have been here for months. Their corruption is the result of controlled, repeated matings with the Breeder.

That part of the experiment ended some three months ago where they let a griffon have fun with the Breeder. He turned into a Corrupted nearly instantly, giving into his primal desire and hunger. There are some quite graphic descriptions of the griffon transforming, killing the Breeder, and eating her _while_ violating her corpse as well as several guards sent in to stop it. Strange, corruption changes the biology of an individual from mammal into more of an aggressively spreading fungus or mushroom, which explains their connection with territory and soil.

Brrrr...!

What is more chilling than disgusting, though, is the observation I read:

 _Griffons fall faster, are vastly stronger, but unstable and hard to control. Practical army use is impossible, but they can be unleashed to quickly wipe out whole settlements like violent plague._

This is definitely a military operation. My first guess would be the Black Ops, but considering they are investigating it, then it might be a rogue operation like in Crowley's case, or possibly Imperial Legion performing something without the other goverment branch knowing. However, this is organized, highly dangerous, and extremely well-financed thing. The reason why Flora couldn't find anything suspicious in the official documents is that there must really have been nothing there and there is no written agreement.

"Oh hello, what is this?" I mutter when after taking the journal a letter falls out of it. Thankfully, while Flora didn't give me my saddlebags, she provided me with an empty one.

 _Another batch of subjects will be arriving within a week. This time we're sending both ponies and griffons for further testing. I don't care about casualties but make more raw material for Project Blight. If the Corrupted doesn't cooperate and only destroys, use the tainted remains for all I care. Save those who survive the contact at all costs and cultivate their taint. According to your reports the recovery capabilities of those creatures are astonishing, so keep them alive for more experiments. If you manage to make another Corrupted subject, inform me immediately. Among the ones we'll be sending are some prisoners and Legion deserters. Use them to assess combat abilities and the thinking of the Corrupted both against groups and individuals._

 _Burn this communique._

 _L._

Well well well, it seems like Claus knows he's being used and is keeping the official communication between him and whoever his employer L is.

Several minutes later, I have lists of raw 'materials' in my possession, the research journal, and the letter. Time to go.

Or not...

If I just leave then the Black Ops might simply take over. Research like this will never be willingly abandoned. Nopony will help the tainted prisoners in their cells. Or maybe the police forces will act too late and this site will already be moved somewhere else. Doubtlessly, they will bury all proof about this after Claus learns of my intrusion.

I don't want to do it, I'm not a hero, but I'm right here and now, the only pony who can stop it before it becomes even worse. The wrong pony in the right place at the right time.

I sigh.

I gotta find the corrupted griffon, kill him along with all prisoners suffering like the last one, and release anyone I still can.

One last thing to do, one final duty to fulfill.


	21. Noose Tightens: Annihilation

Alright, I haven't been discovered yet, but that will definitely change when the guard wakes up. It's been close to half an hour since I entered this place so my time must be running short. Despite how easy it is to sneak anywhere for me on the upper floors, the documents I already have will have to do. As for the corrupted griffon, according to hopefully recent prisoner roster he's in the first cell next to the lab. Unfortunately, unlike with the prisoners the electronic lock requires a code I couldn't find. That brings up two things. One, I'll have to burn the door which will likely bring me to my knees and if the aggressive Corrupted inside isn't restrained in any way I'll just die. Two, even if I'm not out of it completely after opening then how in all layers of Tartarus am I supposed to fight him? Last time I dropped an ancient tree on them and the one not hit directly had to be shot, burned, and then melted by Veronica's mercs.

Oh well, just another of life's little mysteries, I guess. It's not as if I'm leaving this place with their thankfully only Corrupted subject around.

Documents? Packed.

Legs? Shaking but moving.

Still not spotted? All is clear.

Shredder filled with every research document I could find? Running on maximum.

Good thing that these new technology gadgets are similar enough to some of those I remember from my time, and those which aren't are easy to figure out. Mostly.

With my sword flying around me, I leave the main office. There is no way I'm wasting time attempting to enter the sealed double door at the end of the corridor leading into the laboratory. There is nothing I can understand there since chemistry has never been my strongest suit. However, the door to the Corrupted's cell is in front of me, waiting for my next step.

I've channeled true death far too much already, but something annoying inside me just doesn't allow me to leave and go about the business I came to Drachenberg for in the first place. Well, if I can kill the griffon and drag myself out of the mansion with one leg than it'll be enough in the end.

The lock burns away along with all the heat left in my body. I'm trembling and cold steam is leaving my mouth with every breath. Thankfully, me having to slide the heavy door open using raw physical strength gets my blood flowing again. Soon enough, I'm faced with the rabid glare of a black griffon so huge his head is touching the cell's ceiling. He's over twice as tall as I am and completely wrapped in chains fastened to the wall. With red, bloodthirsty eyes staring at me, I focus again, black-tipped pink fire gathering around my outstretched foreleg.

The griffon screeches and my world distorts. So loud, in this enclosed space. Dizzy, can't move.

Steel strains under the griffon's immense strength just like my draining lifeforce is straining to keep my body working against the power I'm trying to use.

*Crack!*

"Huh? OOF!"

My back hits the hallway wall opposite of the cell after he bodyslams me. In a quick moment of clarity, I stab my flying sword right in his eye while rolling away on the pristine floor. The griffon screeches again, clawing at his face and doing more damage by wiggling the sword inside the wound. When he finally pries it out, blood is gushing all over his face, he must be blind in one eye, and he looks angrier than ever. Roaring, he swipes his talons around in a show of strength. I almost soil my robe when I see him leaving scars in the steel walls.

Oookay, one hit and I'm ripped in half. Good to know.

With adrenaline working overtime, I dodge the furious swings while backing away. The corridor isn't allowing me too much space to move in, but in the same way he can't raise his foreleg without hitting the ceiling. My sword flies around, scoring shallow wounds the griffon easily ignores. I need to hit his other eye. The big thing is that while he is slowly healing, he is healing _slowly_. A Corrupted without a territory to transform and live in, in these pure laboratory conditions, is much less resilient than it could be.

The pressure of having to avoid even glancing blows is getting to me. I'm growing slower with each passing second. I have to end this soon.

The griffon gives me a second of confusion when I rush straight at him. That's all I need. He digs his talons into the floor, opens his beak to either screech or bind me with his tongues, and I ram my sword up the hole, hoping to hit the brain.

My ribs crack as his foreleg slams me on the floor. Still pinning me down, he hisses loudly and spews blood all over me.

Damn bird brains, so hard to hit.

Looking at the open sharp beak about to eviscerate me, I fully realize how dumb the idea of trying to fight a Corrupted on my own was.

The beak descends.

True death flares inside me with unprecedented strength and I lose all feeling.

...

"Uhhh..." I groan, regaining some senses and regretting it immediately as pain from my ribcage assaults me. My subsequent coughing fit doesn't help at all. Good thing that I'm still numb enough not to collapse in agony again.

Alright, what happened?

The griffon if lying on the charred floor. The walls around are cracked, dusty, and when I touch one the steel crumbles under my hoof. I stumble towards the Corrupted, about to finally end it. Most of his coat and feathers are gone. Ribs are poking through incinerated flesh, and openly decomposing organs make me gag. However, the thing is still alive...

...and healing.

Hair-thin strands, like fresh fungus or mycellium feeding a mushroom, join together, reforming cellular walls, membranes, and knitting together into new flesh. On my non-casting foreleg, black gooey sock wobbles and tiny tentacles dart outside and disappear.

 _Corrupted are more akin to fungus or mushrooms than mammals. Taint transforms ponies into such form, binding them together with the territory they live in until they can't leave easily._

My sword I successfully freed from the griffon's skull clanks on the floor.

Moss, moss digging deep under my skin, growing outside. Thin stalks shooting out of my body, their roots sapping moisture and nutrients from my flesh. Spores in my lungs, clinging tightly no matter how much I cough until they grow and fill me. Unable to move, pudgy, and only a ball of flesh mushrooms feed on.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I scream, panically scratching the new itching all over my body.

Nothing is actually happening, but the chills running down my spine are telling me otherwise. I don't _see_ anything, but I'm sure that with every second some bulge is going to appear and make me explode in a cloud of spores devouring all life BECAUSE THAT IS WHAT MUSHROOMS DO!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

These Corrupted things destroyed most of pony population. Shrooms ate all ponies and turned them into themselves.

"I WAS RIGHT ALL ALONG! Shrooms ARE a pony's natural predator. AAAAAAAAAAH!"

Go away, Suitie, please go away! DON'T EAT MEEEEEEE! PLEEEEASE!

In my blind flailing and running around, I spot an extremely confused armed griffon arriving through the guard entrance, clearly alerted by my screaming. A real griffon, flesh and blood, not some disgusting hooves-eating fungus. I desperately start running to him, screaming.

"TAKE HIM! TAKE HIM INSTEAD, I DUN WANNA BECOME A TOADSTOOL!"

Wads of black goo shoot out of my poiting foreleg, and the pressure in my head disappears.

I don't feel Suitie anymore.

What?

I'm kinda still not sure what's going on.

Black goo devours the griffon, wrapping around him and filling his beak as he opens it to scream. His entire forms melts and reforms into a pony. A familiar gooey Corruptor, only bigger, with rounder flank, more general sexiness, and looking significantly more powerful than the spitting goo mare I met back in Equestria.

High-pitched blaring fills the halls.

[Research site compromised. Omega protocol phase one activated. All personnel should evacuate immediately.]

The pleasant female voice contrasts with the gravity of the message. Omega means end, right? Alpha is the beginning, if I'm correct.

Series of loud clicks come from all around, the cell doors shooting open. Ponies so tainted it's a miracle they haven't turned completely start creeping outside. As if the cells were suppressing them somehow, as soon as they get out their mouth tentacles dart out, checking the flow of air and the area around them.

Suitie gives me a steamy, lidded gaze and opens her mouth. Her sleek, hairless black body ripples as she stretches. She still doesn't possess any teeth, her maw being a hole filled with thousands of tiny wriggling tentacles.

A Corruptor with so much food all around. That can't be good.

Tentacle wraps around my hind leg, I turn my head to see a confused earthpony flailing her tentacles while dragging her engorged teats across the floor. That one's gonna be a Breeder soon. Black goo appears underneath her, tentacles shoot from the puddle, and dissolve the entire tainted pony in a moment. Suitie reforms from the puddle, eagerly looking for more food.

Thankfully, that food isn't me for now.

Okay, okay, I still have to kill the original griffon. The chances of someone catching a powerful Corruptor are little to nonexistent, but a physical entity like a griffon, while deadly, is still easier to get. Pushing away the confused tainted ponies, I plow through the growing crowd towards-

The bastard is already moving again.

Slowly, though.

Sword at the ready, I hack at the recovering griffon's barrel. If I don't have to use true death then I'm not going to.

"Crap!" I curse as I'm knocked aside by something or someone.

Mares. Newly transformed female Corrupted are gathering around the alpha malest of the alpha males around. Breeders turning in front of my eyes are surrounding the heavily wounded griffon, kissing, licking and being generally affectionate like nurses caring for a wounded patient. In clop, of course, not in real life.

I stand up, pushing one aside to get a good blow in, but three roll over me and join the griffon's growing herd.

"Not even Corrupted want me when there's a guy like that around. It's high school all over again. Well, my entire life all over again. Stars, I suck!"

[Omega protocol phase two activating.]

With grinding of steel, the main dungeons door opens. Everyone down here focuses on the way to freedom.

What are they doing?

No... that can't be...

They want to release them into the town.

The site is compromised, so the best way to eliminate witnesses is to release Corrupted who will transform everyone. Hiding won't work, Corruptors can slip in everywhere. Running won't work, Hunters will chase better than anyone can run. Fighting won't work, someone is bound to become a Protector who just will not die. And flying away won't work because desert is one way, and over a week of on hoof travel the other. Soon, no flying will help because flytraps will sprout within hours.

Alright, screw the griffon. What's done is done. Drachenberg must be evacuated. There has to be some sort of protocol for such situation.

Flora!

Black Ops member will know what to do and who to call.

Screech cuts through the air.

The griffon is standing up, Breeders and new Hunters scattered on the floor around him, looking at me with burning murderous intent. Before he can charge at me, the adoring females mob him this time. With a bunch of them hanging on him with every step, he tries to walk towards me, but as soon as he kicks one away another one takes her place. Eventually he gives up, budges against the added weight and with his rage turning to panic, he rushes past me through the open doorway. Of course, all Corrupted follow their fleeing new leader instantly. Huh, Corrupted griffons aren't really hive-minded then. Strange.

Almost all Corrupted.

Smooth form of Suitie still watching me remains, standing between me and the way out.

"Uhhh, I like the new look," I inch myself past her.

"Hissssss!"

"Bye!" I bolt.

She catches up with me up on the ground floor. As I face her to dodge any melting attempts, she stops, hissing quietly and licking her muzzle. I feel only her mind around now, and there is absolutely no ill intent from it.

"Shoo!" I wave at her.

"Hissssss!"

"I know you can understand me on some level," I say slowly and comprehensibly, "I am not going to use my power against you. You can go wherever you want, just... just don't eat too many ponies, right? Do what you did with me to them."

She sniffs the air, turning her head one way and opening her mouth. Black goop drips from her muzzle. Melting, she transforms into barely visible thin streaks which move much faster than I can on the carpet. Well, she's found a target, and I'm glad it's not me. I go the other way, now knowing that one is empty otherwise she would have headed there.

Gunfire and screaming fill the air.

Time to leave.

My white robe disguises me well enough while griffons I pass focus on shooting Corrupted, and I soon leave the mansion behind me. Dropping my clothes to free my wings, I fly over the garden wall and gallop through the brightening town towards Flora's house.

Around thirty Corrupted are free now. The mansion will be taken over in a matter of minutes, which will increase the number. If they manage to transform everyone there will be about sixty of them running around. When the first griffons leave their houses for work, the Corrupted will home in on them. So... a hundred within another half an hour, maybe? Legion garrisons in small towns consist of hundred or two soldiers. If they don't panic, they might be able to contain Corrupted without a territory. However, if they don't act fast enough they will be overrun.

The city needs to be evacuated, not fought for. If that is not possible, then everyone has to stay inside, lock everything, and hope supplies last long enough for a real army to arrive.

And then what? Fight over each street while every griffon you lose turns into one of them? It will take days for any Legion unit to come, and by that time territory will be fully formed and spreading.

No, caravans, any free train, anything that can move has to flee north immediately. Who can't... will be gone. This soon won't be a question of saving everyone anymore, but being able to save at least someone.

Don't panic, there is still time.

Flora's house comes to view, and soon I'm bashing my hooves against the door. The griffoness opens quickly with weapon at the ready.

"Are Claus' griffons after you?"

"Worse. Much worse."

"What?"

I push past her, rushing into the living room dropping my saddlebag on the table, and turning back to her following me.

"Your documents are in the bag, I need my things immediately."

"What is going on?"

"First, don't ask for details, there is no time. Understood? You must trust me on this."

She nods hesitantly.

"Go on."

"They brought a Corrupted to Drachenberg, exact info is in the bag including a letter from someone with the initial L who is behind this. I tried to kill the Corrupted so they couldn't keep experimenting on the slaves they brought but they found out about it and released everyone into town."

"Wait, what? Slaves? Corrupted? Here?"

"Yes, the mansion must be gone already and they are undoubtedly prowling through town already. You need to evacuate everyone. Inform whoever you can, but everyone in Drachenberg must pack up and leave. An hour ago preferrably. Mobilize the Legion garrison or something, but do it immediately!"

"One minute," she raises a talon, tosses me the cabinet keys, and skims through the documents I brought while I take my belongings. She's done quickly, "Alright. You're free and I'll be going to the fortress. Can griffons hide there from the Corrupted? I don't have experience with them."

I shake my head as we leave the house.

"No. Your supplies will run out, and as soon as Corrupted take root here it will require a massive army to weed them out. Before such force is mobilized, there will be more Corrupted than you can handle. These things wiped out armies of Equestria able to use magic, for stars' sake."

That finally seems to seal it for her.

"You coming to help? A witness would make this much easier."

I shake my head again.

"I'm going to tell Crom. Together we might think of something. He has some experience with holding cities against Corrupted."

"Alright. By the way, there is a train at the train station for these situations, plus a bunch of caravans. If the evacuation goes through, ponies will gather there."

"IF?!"

"I have only your word for this. Even if I believe it, Legion might take time to persuade."

Screw this, I did all I could. This is NOT my fight.

"Good luck!" I yell, breaking away from her and heading south.

Soon, I pass by an alley where a corrupted griffon is pinning a loudly moaning normal one to the cobblestones while furiously humping away. Good to know they don't just kill and eat everything they meet. That, or just like the one in the laboratory the victim is going to be killed when the Corrupted is done. That would mean, though, that the spreading of corruption might be slower than I expected.

I should help, but after my night I'm beaten up, exhausted, and there is no way I can fight any Corrupted without divine power. I used far too much in the mansion, and I'm feeling the end of my rope rapidly approaching.

As I rush through the town, I witness more and more sights like the one in the alley. I was completely wrong, Corrupted inside a populated, unprepared area are spreading far faster than I guessed. The only good thing about the situation is that the cases are still isolated, and that even griffons fall into the usual Corrupted categories. Avoiding the fit and slim kind, clearly fresh Hunters, and taking shortcuts by passing fairly friendly Breeders, I reach the more open areas of the outskirts of Drachenberg. The voices inside my head allow me to circle around pairs of Corrupted and sharper minds of Hunters, and soon I am trotting past white picket fence belonging to Crom's house.

Flying over it, I hear a high-pitched scream. A foal's scream.

The yell is cut off when a griffon Hunter bats something small away with his foreleg, then jumps towards it again.

Damn it, Crom's little filly must have snuck outside after breakfast again!

She might be still alive after that blow, right? Foals are like rubber, easy to squish but hard to break.

I stop myself from running towards the house door and banging on it. Instead, I gallop towards where the Hunter is...

...raising his talons for a killing blow.

Or even worse, as my tracing spell reveals tentacles in his crotch knotting together to form a thicker one.

Honestly, little Feenie will be better of dead instead of being 'toyed' with by that thing.

Time slows down.

I can almost feel the nerve impulse of the Hunter to slam his foreleg down to crush the tiny griffon. Like through thick treacle, it starts moving down.

Feenie will be dead before I make two more steps, and they are both on the other side of the garden, more than fifteen pony lengths away.

Still better than if he rapes her, not that she would understand at her age what's going on. Only pain.

And then comes 'the thought'. One of the thoughts that sometimes invade my mind and make me hate myself. Every single time I gain a little bit of hope that I'm not a piece of shit THIS happens.

If she's gone, then there is one less obstacle between me and Cromach.

Stupid head. Stupid me. Stupid body. Can't save her.

Must save her.

If Crom finds her alive and only scared next to my charred corpse then so be it. We both get what we deserve.

In the next fraction of a second I see only gold and pink, and hit something black and hard. Wiping goo off of my face, I feel frost running through my veins and my legs shaking. In the last moment, I moved the entire distance, leaving a trail of flames that kill everything they touch and rammed straight into the Corrupted who...

...is sorta here and there...

...all over the place.

And under my hooves-

"F-F-Frostfire?" the little griffon bundle of horror hugs my foreleg and starts wailing, "Frooooostfiiiireeee!"

We're standing in the middle of a burning circle, the black-purple tipped phoenix fire cutting us away from the world. My coat is singed, and I can see raw skin in places, but I smile at bruised Feenie and pat her head. My tracing spell is still going, and the pulses of raw magic show a much larger griffon crawling out of an alley nearby, eyes locked at me.

It's the original bastard from the laboratory. He must have stalked me for some reason, some remaining taste for revenge.

"Feenie," I say sharply, and the little griffoness looks at me with red, puffy eyes, "Go home. There's a second one of them coming, but that's the only one. I'll... I'll take care of him. You just run home as fast as you can, don't look back at any cost."

"Frostfire-"

"Tell your dad that Corrupted are here. He'll know what to do, I hope."

"But you're burning-"

"Shh, just go home and listen to your dad. And... if you get the chance... tell him I've got his back, I've always had," the circle of fire protecting us fades, and my three-sixty vision shows the griffon Protector gaining speed, "NOW GO!"

She squeaks as I raise my voice, but gets up and runs off.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAD! DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!" in the distance, I hear door being unlocked and opening, "A PHOENIX PONY CAME TO HELP! FROSTFIRE CAME TO HELP!"

"SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

The Protector has some pair of lungs on him. Then it hits me, that's a call for assembly.

Corrupted will start converging towards him within minutes.

I must lead him away, or kill him before they come.

With that in mind, I force my numb legs to run once again.

Crom will get enough information from the fear-stricken foal. I'm using power that is unstable and might hurt bystanders on accident if I make a mistake. Divine power responds to wish, and I can't focus enough to make a desired targeted effect. Even my tracing spell fails at this point. I'm out of magic, out of stamina, and burning from the inside with true death. All in all, not a good situation. On the other hoof, I saved Crom's kid and that counts.

Coughing, I manage to reach a main street before the griffon catches up with me. My only warning is the screeching of cobblestones split by his talons right behind me.

Alright, I usually focus the stolen divine power into punches, which means my hind legs aren't too damaged. Focusing on the most destructive aspect of true death, I charge my hind legs with divinity and buck upwards.

The kick cleaves through Corrupted flesh like hot knife through butter. So easily that I lose balance and fall on the street. As I try to stand back up, my hind legs only twitch and refuse to listen to me. I push myself on my back with my forelegs, and see the griffon with a chunk of his chest and neck missing, my dual-coloured fire devouring him. He screams in uncontrolled agony, flails around, but can't move towards me as the fire saps his unnatural energy away with each passing second.

Through blurring vision, I see dark shadows closing in, and stopping a short distance away from the burning Protector. They hiss and gurgle at me, but don't dare move closer. I feel the fear inside their minds.

"Shooo, buckers," I groan, completely spent.

And then... darkness.

"-et up! I know you're still breathing. Come on, get up!" I hear a distant voice and feel talons digging into my barrel, "Damn it!"

"Flora...?" I croak.

"Finally!" she breathes out, "Corrupted are everywhere. You were right with the spreading, but they are not overly aggressive. I've been running around spreading the warning, and what do I see? Corrupted running away. Who could do such an incredible thing? Of course I find half dead you, stranger."

"Blazing... Light..." I raise my foreleg in a mock shaking motion.

"Nice name. Now, let me fly you to the train."

"No, nonononono!" I flail as she attempts to sling me over her back. Successful, I hit the ground, "Ouch."

"The hell?" she helps me get up on all fours, "I'm trying to help here."

"Can't fly... in Corrupted... areas. Flytraps..."

"What?"

I point at a plant-like growth of vines forming a spiderweb between some dumpsters next to a butcher shop.

"I was wondering where those things came from? What do they do?"

"Like a frog catching a fly. They pluck you from the air, bind you, and release a scent luring Corrupted towards it. Small ones can easily catch a pony or griffon above the clouds, big ones can pull down and airship."

"Emperor's beak, we aren't ready for this!"

"Yeah, neither were ponies," I shake my head, "Look, can you go check on Crom? He lives-"

"I know where he lives, and no. The alarm has been rung and if he's smart he's already on the way to the train with soldiers scouring the town. Either that, or inside the Legion fortress."

"The fortress will hold only until you run out of supplies."

"There are tunnels leading far away in all directions under the fortress. A rescue party will map the area and find a way from which those inside can escape. We, however, are going for the train. I'm afraid I need you once again."

She wraps her wing around me, forcing me to walk with her.

"What?"

"Look, we need to inform my superiors about the situation here directly. I sent a radio message, but eyewitnesses are way more useful."

"I'm not going to sit inside some Black Ops lab waiting to be dissected as a captured alicorn!" I push her away.

"I promise you it's not going to come to that, come on! We need to leave. Besides, do you have a better idea where to go?"

"I don't know, I'll find Crom and-"

Rumbling.

The ground trembles under my hooves, raising clouds of sandy dust like solid mist.

From this wide main street, I have a clear view of griffons running around in panic, occasional soldier yelling orders and guiding the civilians. All of them freeze just like Flora and I do, when we see-

"What in the army of thousand suns is that?" Flora asks slowly, disbelief in her voice.

I have no idea.

Near the town center, accompanied by the few skyscrapers visible from any point in Drachenberg, a fleshy stalk grows from the ground, razing buildings as it creeps upwards the Imperial Central Bank building's spire. Come to think of it, that's suspiciously close to Claus' mansion. On top of the stalk, something blooms...

...and explodes.

Waterfall of black mist falls down onto the town, rising again as a tsunami spreading throughout entire Drachenberg.

We just stare. It's too fast to run, it seems to permeate buildings without resistance, and...

...it instantly covers any being it touches like a Corruptor devouring its prey. Griffons frozen in terror turn into Corrupted as the wave flows through the long street.

"I should have guessed you'd be in the middle of this mess," I hear an angry voice from behind, turning to face Veronica Redtalon punching my muzzle. I have no strength to resist anymore, and two of her mercenaries take Flora down in a moment of surprise. In the next instant, I'm dragged on the back of the griffon merc with the prosthetic foreleg, "But no one and nothing gets between me and my money."

Flora curses, but the two mercs tie her up with trained precision.

"Go go go!" Veronica orders, waving at her group from an open manhole leading to the sewers.

The last griffoness jumps down and closes the hatch behind herself just as the wave hits, causing one final blast of blackness splatter over her and immediately start covering her body.

Is this something related to the Project Blight? An entire town turned into Corrupted in an instant? It passes through buildings, only tight seals like sewer hatches help. That means nor the train nor the fortress was safe.

Wait... entire town.

Crom?


	22. Noose Tightens: New Course

[Blazing's Entry]

As usual, my intervention only caused untold destruction and misery, and my hesitation robbed me of one of my remaining two reasons for existing in this time and age. Blazing Light, the name that should have been buried and never remembered.

At least here, on the edge of the desert and walking westwards, I have time to write a fresh entry and deal with my thoughts...

...exactly what I neither needed nor wanted.

[End Entry]

* * *

Well, at least sewer architecture hasn't changed over the centuries. Two concrete walkways separated by a trough where the mess goes, with periodically spread ladders and tight hatches. As I'm standing back up, gathering what little strength I still possess, I bare my teeth like a rabid dog and start climbing up the ladder leading to the surface. My legs fail to hold onto the bars and talons grab my belt and pull me back.

"What do you think you're doing?" I hear Veronica's sharp voice while the merc with the mechanical arm takes my saddlebags and sword away.

"I need to find Crom, I need to know what happened to him!"

My cheek stings as she slaps me.

"THIS, you idiot," she points towards the female mercenary who was the last to get to the sewers and whose duty was to close the hatch.

The griffoness' upper body is covered in black growth seeping further into her skin and fluidly staining more and more of her. Small tentacles sprout as the transformation progresses, darting in and out of her back and checking the still and fetid air.

"Let me go," I drag myself forward. Just standing is becoming more and more difficult.

"What? To get rutted to insanity by one of those creatures, or killed? Everyone who was up there is gone, deal with it."

"I can deal with Corrupted," I bark at her, "Crom might be alive! He might have hopped into a cellar, or maybe he was already in the Legion fortress. They must have some sealed dungeons or something."

"You can barely stand, you half-delirious moron, which suits me just fine. Plus, what makes you think I'll let you go after this 'Crom'? Can you pay more than I'm getting for you? I doubt that. So forget about whoever your contact in the city was, he's probably enjoying the snuff orgy that's become of the place."

Griffons, carnivores. Yes, corruption will increase their sex drive, but also hunger. Veronica's description might be stomach-turningly accurate. If Crom didn't make it to any safe place, if he was with his family and transformed...

The image of a twisted griffon ripping his daughter open with his beak and devouring her insides flashes through my head, and I taste bile rising in my throat.

He wouldn't. He would resist... somehow. He wouldn't change into one of the monstrosities that almost killed me near Manehattan. He's not like that.

"HE'LL BE WAITING!" I take a wild swing at Veronica. Her head jerks sideways, followed by a trickle of blood from her beak.

The other three sane mercs take a step towards me, stopping immediately when Veronica raises her foreleg. When she speaks, her voice is dripping venom.

"I have dragged everyone to Equestria and then back through quarter of the Empire for you. I have avoided Legion checkpoints just to find out the pony I'm hunting, while an alicorn, is just a whiny little kid who doesn't understand his limits. The only reason I didn't break all your legs personally is because I don't want to bother one of my guys with having to carry your sorry ass. And you still have to cause trouble..." she takes a deep breath, "Alright, a duel, right here and now. If you by some miracle win, I'll give you and the Legion cop here a day head start. If not," she cracks her talons menacingly, "I'll make you pay for touching me, and when I deliver you to my employer and they still want you dead, I'll _enjoy_ finishing the contract."

"Deal," I breathe out, "I wonder if your word's worth more than the fake bounty on my head."

She just chuckles, standing up on her hind legs and twirling her spear around. Her white head and sandy coat must be excellent at hiding in the desert, but here in the gloomy sewers even my eyes blurry with exhaustion can easily spot her every movement. If my tracing spell was working, it would be much better, but beggars can't be choosers.

Okay, okay, calm down. She's wearing some combination of white traveller's robe, a chainmail covering her barrel, and leather greaves on her legs. None of it would, obviously, stop a sword, but her equipment is clearly about fast travel and only the most necessary protection. Not that she needs it, because no one seems eager to give me my weapon back for the duel.

She doesn't wait for my examination of the situation to finish, stabbing forward. There's no way I can block her blows in my current shape, but she's putting herself into a position where she can only do one or two things, all very easily predictable if I go by the 'what is the best course of action' idea.

Sidestep. She overextends. I punch.

Well, I poke...

I don't have the strength to do more than push her face. She recoils, immediately jumping backwards in surprise. It can't be pain, a kitten wouldn't feel a punch like that.

I can avoid her next few attacks, reading her like a book and seeing her face contort in annoyed rage.

My legs are numb and freezing, more logs than limbs. The overuse of true death left me with charred coat, raw flesh in places, and life force seeping away with every movement.

Veronica puts the bottom end of her spear behind her back while rearing on her hind legs, prepping it for a wide sweep. Normally, I could duck under the blow, rise, and charge, but now I feel like if I go down, I'm not getting back up anymore. With that in mind, I push myself forward to tackle her.

She clearly expected me to try to dodge, and now I've got her. With all my remaining strength I...

...bounce off of her chest as she doesn't budge, and keel over.

Welp, falling over at an enemy is definitely a strategy I'm not going to try again.

"Ooof!" she kicks my stomach. I expect another one, but she just pushes me over on my back with her spear.

"You know... I've never had an unarmed sleepwalker give me so much trouble. I might have misjudged you a little," she turns away from me, "Keep an eye on him! He might actually be an issue."

I hiss, pushing myself up. A new set of talons helps me.

"I'd give it a rest if I were you," says Flora calmly, "If agent Cromach somehow survived the wave untransformed, he'll be staying put and waiting for the rescue. Legion can help, my... superiors will definitely send observers. _We_ can't help," she leans in and whispers to my ear, "and I can't really do much without a weapon and surrounded by armed bounty hunters."

A loud groan crossed with a hiss interrupts her.

The tainted griffoness blinks, sclera turning black and leaving only bestial yellow pupils. Her armor doesn't fit her anymore, leather straps straining to accommodate her at least a quarter larger form. She's giving the bigger male mercenary a pleading gaze, but her three tongues are hanging out of her newly serrated beak. There's something more growing in her stare other than despair, and that is hunger.

"Camile, do you hear me?" asks Veronica, pointing her spear at the almost completely transformed griffoness.

Gurgle. Hiss. Stare.

"Do we have to get rid of her?" she continues matter-of-factly.

Camile recoils, looking down at her enlarged talons.

"No!" I say as firmly as my weak voice allows.

Everyone looks at me. Veronica raises her eyebrow.

Do I actually have an idea what to do? Of course not, but now that Crom is... _likely_ beyond my reach, I just can't let this go on without trying. I have no power to cleanse her or anything, but I know how she must feel at the moment.

Slowly not to scare her or anything, I walk past the spear aimed at her and sit down. She's now taller than me, and her beak which by now can rip through armor is terrifying, or it would be if I wasn't close to completely numb.

"Camile?" I ask.

Stare.

"Your name is Camile, right?"

Head tilt.

"Do you understand my words?"

"She's clearly one of them-" I _feel_ Veronica roll her eyes.

Nod.

"Memories and thoughts get jumbled and confused first, but knowledge stays for a while. She's been corrupted by something I haven't seen yet and it ate her fast, but I know how the process goes," I point at the, well, Corrupted now, "Your name is Camile. Name. Camile. We are friends."

She nods and licks my muzzle. I'm not sure how to feel about that.

My attempts at unbuckling her armor go undisturbed, and she breathes a sigh of relief when the tightness falls off of her body. Her reason for being on edge is quickly revealed when six full breasts are released from her chain mail. As I turn around, I catch the two remaining male mercs staring in shock at Camile's barrel.

"Yeah, she's a Breeder now."

"Meaning?" Veronica is still on guard.

"Meaning she won't attack any of us, very likely. Breeders, female ones I mean, are docile, friendly even. I think she's just confused as her memories are draining away."

"Can we... can we do anything for her?" the griffon with the mechanical foreleg asks with surprising meekness.

"No," I shake my head, "Well, you can, but you'll end just like her. Breeders like breeding, shockingly. I think she would really appreciate all of us crawling onto a pile with her. My suggestion is that you take whatever stuff you want from her, she's not going to need any of it ever again. You can say your goodbyes before she forgets everything."

"Come on! Is there really nothing?" he presses on.

And with that question, the finality of my own situation hits me. It is real, there is nothing to do.

Crom...

"No," I breathe out, "No one has ever found a way to reverse the process, I believe, otherwise the Corrupted wouldn't be such a dreadful enemy. They grow while you wither."

He looks away, but lowers his gun and walks over to Camile. He hugs her, whispering something to her ear. Her back tentacles wobble, and when the hug ends, she rolls over on her back, showing off her new love pillows and smiling at him.

He gives me a questioning look.

"I heard Breeder milk is extremely revitalizing, can heal near-fatal wounds, at the cost of taint," I share my knowledge from the short time I spent in Manehattan reading up on current state of Equestria, "If you want to remain here with her, by all means have a suckle."

"That's settled then," Veronica raises her voice, "Everyone say what you need and we're leaving," she looks seriously at Camile but remains at her spear's length, "We've done three missions together, Camile, and you've proven yourself to be an excellent addition to the team. Your family will recieve your share of the bounty, and I'm going to make up some sappy heroic story for your passing. My father might even honor you with official post-mortem commendation. Goodbye."

She starts rummaging through the now unused saddlebags for anything to salvage. The other three mercs give a little speech to the maybe, maybe not listening Breeder who nonetheless enjoys the patting and any physical contact. When Veronica is finished with sorting through the bags, she tosses them to Flora.

"You're earning your keep or you can try going a week towards the closest city without any supplies."

"Gee, thanks," Flora puts the bags on, rolling her eyes.

As we group up to leave, we hear a 'blrblrblr'. Camile is standing by the prosthesis merc's side, rubbing her head against his neck.

"I think she doesn't want to say goodbye just yet," I can't help smiling, "Was there something between you two?"

"She... got on well with me, yeah."

Veronica shoots him a glare.

"Don't be jealous, Redtalon," Flora fries her, "Someone might one day set fire to your cold heart too."

"Peck me!"

"Or just to you, that's fine with me," Flora shrugs while Veronica's eyes bulge. She must have never had two prisoners who gave so little damn about being captured.

"We're LEAVING!" the fuming mercenary leader orders.

For some reason, all eyes turn on me.

"She won't be able to leave her territory anyway, so you can let her tag along for a while."

Camile's favourite merc wraps his wing around her as she plods by his side all the way through the sewers.

Almost all the way.

The light at the end of the corridor is blocked by a figure. Sleek, black, curvy, and staring straight at us, namely me. My already overloaded sense for surrounding Corrupted flares with the power of this familiar mind. It's my Corruptor companion Suitie, or something which grew out of her. Now she feels overwhelming, a Corrupted of strength I haven't encountered since I met Mana Burn in Ponyville. She must have fed like crazy after we separated at Claus' mansion.

Everyone readies their weapons.

"Another 'friendly' one?" asks Veronica, not exactly persuaded.

"I am not sure," is all I can mutter, "but if she isn't, we're about ninety-percent dead."

"She looks... dripping," a merc comments.

"Yeah, she's a Corruptor."

"Fuck..." Veronica curses, "I've met one in Equestria once, it cost me three friends."

"Just grab whatever acidic or flammable you've got. Don't even bother with weapons," I realize I, the barely conscious one, am the leader now, "but don't do anything until she proves clearly hostile."

The pressure on my head grows as I approach Suitie. I feel the tendrils of her essence creeping through my brain and...

...retracting instantly.

Suitie opens her mouth. Her lower jaw splits into two, and all of us get a clear view of a black hole filled with small tentacles.

Funnily enough, the hostility isn't aimed at me. Suitie is threatening Veronica and her group. Good to know that she can rummage through my head as much as she likes. Now I understand what Mana Burn meant by Twilight being his mother, but Nightshade being his Queen and owner. I don't know who Suitie ate to become like this, but she's a nightmare in Corrupted form.

Unfortunately, I need Veronica alive to get to the nearest settlement, so I stand between the griffons and the Corruptor.

"I know, I know," I say comfortingly.

Suitie drools, black acid turning the concrete walkway into corrupted biomass. I conjure a little flicker of true death on my raised foreleg, and immediately lose any remaining feeling in it. Suitie snaps out of her fury, though, curving her back like a cat and hissing at me. She's confused. She's trying to protect me and I'm against it.

Corrupted aren't evil. They don't understand the concept, at least the simple ones. They just work around their base instincts and, for some reason, Suitie seems to have come to terms with being around me over our trip. That _almost_ stops my shaking as I limp to her and wrap my wings and forelegs around her. She's warm with texture like melted chocolate without the stickiness.

Of course she immediately flows around my crotch area, but stops when I try to push myself away.

"Come on, you can hunt around here, and I'm sure the griffons will send more fun your way. I'd take you with me, but I can't handle you anymore. I can barely think already, and I can't affort to turn into your living ponnequin. I have a daughter to save," I stand up without any resistance other than my dead leg, "Just let us pass, I'm too tired to fight anymore after all these years. Please..."

Her entire front splits into two, becoming a hollow, pony-shaped container filled with nubs and ridges, inviting me inside. I have no doubt my last sane moments would feel heavenly, but no. I made a promise that is bigger than I am. When I rub her ear, she closes and her full and provocative shape returns. In the next moment, she melts, seeping into the little remaining concrete which immediately changes into pudgy soil I remember from Equestria. In mere seconds, her presence inside my head fades away completely.

"What the seven hells of Tartarus are you?" Veronica whispers, "Some kind of Corrupted whisperer?"

Turning around, I see all my 'companions' staring at me, eyes wide. Well, not Camile, who is nibbling on her friend's feathers for some reason. Corrupted are weird, but I now understand why the non-hostile ones are allowed into pony cities freely these days. Nightshade's point of view is becoming very clear to me.

"I'm a nopony, miss Redtalon. I've always been," I resume my limping forward towards the end of the tunnel and living vegetation.

Soon, the black puss surrounded on one side by the desert and on the other by steppes and living greenery which Drachenberg turned into is behind us. Everything is black, houses are are suffocated by thick black vines, and in the center looms the spire of Imperial Bank grown through with the stalk that exploded just over an hour ago and caused the transformation. Shadows of Corrupted move from time to time, but none are interested in chasing after us. When the city is out of sight, the bounty hunters let out a sigh of relief.

"Alright, full rations. We have about a week to go if memory serves," Veronica orders, calm, collected, and once again in her element, "We have as many members with us as we expected to, so we should be fine. You, police griffon, don't try to cause trouble or we'll break your legs and leave you behind."

"Yes, because I'm stupid enough to try to overpower four armed griffons and run off without a map," Flora shrugs, "Leave the threats to yourself, Redtalon. I'd like to see civilization again, and I have a duty to the possible survivors in Drachenberg to inform the Griffon Legion about their situation."

"Good," is all Veronica says. No one else adds anything, and our trek begins, "Back to... Equestria," she spits the word out.

With my body going on autopilot, gently guided by Flora holding me upright, my head starts working again. The difference between the constant whispering and minor headache when Corrupted are around and when they are not is night and day, letting me finally focus.

Equestria being Veronica's destination means several things for me. I am powerless right now, and I must tell Flora everything I know about Corrupted so that she can inform her superiors and force a quick Legion or Black Ops operation. If Crom is still fine then they will get him out, I won't. He will return to Equestria on his own eventually and we'll meet again. If he... isn't okay then my return to Drachenberg won't mean anything. I also need to secretly tell Flora to send an express message to Manehattan. There has to be a quicker way to get there than I and my company can. Manehattan is the only Equestrian port, which means Bucket will keep an eye on the boat schedule and jump on Veronica's mercs as soon as we return.

With Crom's situation completely out of my hooves, I'll be damned if some griffon bitch stops me from rebuilding Pine Hills and saving Guiding and the dreamlings. So far, my intervention only screwed things up, but they have nothing to lose and everything to gain.


	23. Noose Tightens: Hunters

[Blazing's Entry]

 _One of the things about travelling long distances on hoof is boredom, and this time it wasn't overly different. However, not doing so alone has its advantages in offsetting said issue. While Veronica herself wasn't exactly friendly, her companions had no problems sharing some stories from their old assignments which helped pass the time. Even Flora joined in from time to time with anecdotes from Legion training, careful not to share anything about her being a Blops member. Heh, that's what they call themselves in casual conversation. When even Veronica after few days came to the conclusion that we weren't secretly trying to escape she chimed in as well._

 _I've spent a day or two recounting to Flora anything I could recall, either from experience or from what I heard, about Corrupted. I told her about my deteriorating state, about types of Corrupted, about mental changes. I explained my makeshift insight into their mind I gathered throughout my time in new Equestria, and anything I considered important. I patiently repeated myself until she seemed to understand everything and could recite most of it by heart. The mercenaries were interested as well and came with some information about Corrupted weaknesses they gathered like the special acids, something called napalm, and ultrasonic devices temporarily shocking their excellent hearing._

 _As for the mercenaries themselves, the three remaining with Veronica are called Shaw, Astral, and Sheila. When I asked why there were more of them when they caught me near Manehattan the first time, I was told that missions around Equestria require more hired talons for safety. Veronica's group usually consists of five stable members plus temporary help._

 _Shaw is the guy whose foreleg Crimson Heart cut off, and is the team's big and scary front line, a role with which the new mechanical prosthesis must be helping quite a lot. He's the scarred, experienced nice guy type, and after some time spent around him I can quite undestand why he was the one Camile wanted to stay with. He joined Veronica when he realized a noble's daughter with a working brain could pay him far more than any continuous long-term service in the Griffon Imperial Legion would._

 _Astral's name, more suited for a pony than a griffon, was explained when he told me his mother was a pony. As it turns out, pony and griffon parents can have both pony and griffon foals as well as two kinds of hippogriff foals. I've always thought a hippogriff is just a pony with talons on their forelegs, longer, lion-like tail, and possibly some plumage on their lower back. As it turns out, you can have the griffon-headed version as well. In my defense, I've met TWO hippogriffs in my whole existence, so it makes sense my experience is limited, and both Straw Basket and Desert Shade were the pony kind with no feathers other than on their wings._

 _Sheila, much like Shaw, used to be a GIL soldier, but left the Legion way before joining Veronica and became a caravan guard. One time, her caravan was inbound for Saddle Arabia, but got ambushed by one of many nomad tribes in the imperial deserts to the east. Veronica's group was travelling with them at the time and helped survive the brutal attack. The nomads were driven back at a high cost, and when the caravan got to its destination, Sheila joined Veronica for money and more interesting assignments._

 _Veronica herself, as I gathered from Barley before, is a daughter of one of the most influential noble families of the eastern Empire - the Redtalons. Unfortunately for her, while she is in her early thirties and as such the oldest successor, due to some political thing she's not allowed to be the next Redtalon leader. Griffon succession in noble families is a convoluted maze of contradicting traditions and pragmatism no one can really understand without being born into it or working years inside the system. What I DID gather, though, is that all her subordinates respect her. They don't exactly like her personality, because, to be fair, she isn't likable and she's not trying to be, but they seem to be willing to jump into fire for her. That said about being a good leader, she's an average fighter at best. She uses a gun and a spear with a tip being made from some strange alloy that allows it to bypass magical protections and doesn't crumble when hitting a real object._

 _Oh well, the town on the horizon is Steinheim. A small border settlement just like Drachenberg was. Let's see if Veronica was genuine and lets Flora go. If so, ball's in Flora and Bucket's court. I just need to rest up as possible. For some reason doubtlessly connected to true death, I feel torn away from my body, as if I was displaced just few inches. Every movement is a tiny bit delayed, I feel numb, but not as bad as after directly using Void's power. It's as if my soul was being ripped away from my physical body and not returning back after rest. I really need to stop myself from using the stolen power, or... it can't end well. On the good side, I can at least move my previously completely dead foreleg and feel it a little. It only took almost a whole week. Great..._

[End Entry]

* * *

Final Sanctuary, my pocket dimension. A temple in the middle of a silvery grey, dessicated, dead desert. It's never been a home, rather a place of rest, and right now it is a fortress. Legions of dead are ready to move at my command, divine barriers are in place, and I am awaiting the assault of alicorns infuriated by the death of my sister and two others. The longer I wait, the more unavoidable it feels. Somepony must have investigated their disappearance already and found out about my involvement. I do not wish for bloodshed, but my kin have been manipulated by my sister on behalf of the gods for far too long. I will not be able to talk my way out of this conflict using reason.

Our creators put powerful failsafes into our society without most of us noticing. Now those who should be my allies in this fight against our worst enemies are on their side without even knowing.

I feel a presence touching the divine barriers I set up around this place. It is not forceful, but incessant, and it disappears after what passes for a short time in place where the term has no meaning. Perhaps just a scouting attempt before the main assault?

"Not bad, not bad. Took me a while to get through. You're getting better," I hear a dry voice from behind me as I turn around, surrounded by the blue fire of souls fueling my still new power. The speaker rolls his eyes, "Yes, yes, very scary. Now turn that creepy fireplace off, I've got news."

The intruder is a white alicorn with golden mane and sapphire blue eyes. Skinny and small for a stallion, although still overshadowing alicorn mares. Dark bags hang under his eyes, but there's a smile on his perfectly scuplted, thin muzzle. Yes, that smile is evil, sneery, and sarcastic, but that's how Magnus always looks. Always self-confident, snarky, posh, and completely sure of his intellectual superiority over anyone. Aside from when in the company of mares, though, that makes him break down into a silent type who has no clue what to do or say.

"What is going on, Magnus? More importantly, whose side are you on now?"

"Mine and mine only," he grins, "which has for some time already coincided with yours. What made you think I would throw you to the bastards who destroyed decades of my research, you idiot? I should thank you for finally turning your bitch of a sister into charcoal more than anything."

"Magnus, I hated doing that and I would not have done so if I believed to have another choice. If you return to your attempts of drugging alicorns and teleporting them into your laboratory for experiments like you used to I will stop you just like my sister did."

Magnus rolls his eyes.

"You moralists make my advancements in fields of magical theory needlessly difficult," he raises his forelegs when I scowl at him, "Just kidding. No vivisections without asking first, I get it. Now can you stop pretending to be my dad, Void, and just shut up?"

"I am listening."

"The plague is over."

"What?"

"The plague is over. It devoured over half of the planet and disappeared without a trace. No more afflicted species, soil is fertile again, everything is suspiciously calm and clear. I'm pretty sure Scream will pop in any minute now for a celebratory cocksucking."

Yes, Magnus doesn't like my partner much, but it sounds worse than it really is. Scream makes fun of his lack of socializing, but they respect each other and work together on magical projects because either of them has to grudgingly admit they are the best mages in existence. Also, they are both inherently immoral, which helps. It didn't help that Scream had an affair with him which she ended by clearly stating she already had far more than Magnus could ever offer her. I felt strangely conflicted about that. Nevertheless, being angry at the alicorn of Lust for openly pursuing her aspect would be foolish.

"Come on, be nice to her."

"Outside of business? In your dreams. Now, let me reiterate, since you don't look like you're grasping the reality. The plague is-"

"Over, I get it."

"You look very... dissatisfied with it."

"Magnus, it was a divine construct. Our creators have manipulated us mostly successfully so far."

"I checked the afflicted areas myself. It is not just temporary, the thing is gone."

"That is good to hear, but I cannot help feeling we missed something."

"I've missed having time to relax, actually."

"No, I mean that the plague was not a normal disease which died out because there was nothing more to infect. It was crafted to achieve something, and it disappeared when that goal was met. I think it was meant to kill someone or destroy something, and us alicorns were not it. No matter what 'deal' my sister struck with the gods, they would not have obeyed it if it did not suit their plans."

"Why am I getting the feeling that you're gonna send me all over the globe again?"

"You are helping me willingly, Magnus. It makes me believe you actually have a conscience and a strong sense of right and wrong."

"Stop making it worse!"

I chuckle and change the subject.

"How is the situation with alicorns?"

"The angry mob with torches and pitchforks isn't coming, believe it or not. Old lovey dovey's in charge now, spouting the usual crap about unity and need to rebuild rather than fuel hatred. Smart guy when he wants to be."

The alicorn of Love, always one to be trusted with improving morale and stepping up in crisis. His successor one day will have big horseshoes to fill. However, now that this place is safe I can finally have a rest.

A new presence arrives, one completely untouched by my barriers.

Scream, levitating a cake, winks at both of us and stretches.

"Told him the news already?"

"Yeah, I did, and you know how happy he was? He was so ecstatic he wants us to teleport all over the planet and look for something."

"And I even baked him a cake," Scream pouts.

"Are you trying to kill me?" I look at the levitating pastry.

"How dare you?!" she shoots me a fiery glare, "Now no cake for you," she tossess it on the marble floor where it starts smoking and eating a small crater.

"I apologize, Scream, let me just get some adamantite cutlery to scoop it off of the floor before it melts through to the planet's core."

She sits on her haunches, crossing her forelegs. I walk over to her and hug her.

"Come on, honey, you will do it right one day. All you need is for Magnus to invent a new kind of biochemistry and discover what you are doing wrong."

And everything goes white, chunky, and sweet.

Can't breathe! Must... chew... through...

My head pokes out of an alicorn-sized cake. Considering my coat isn't melting, it must be store-bought.

"Congratulation for not having to hide anymore, Voidie, although I wouldn't get too close to our city yet," Scream beams and licks a chunk of cake from behind my ear, "Hmm vanilla, some ponies just aren't creative."

"I refuse to eat a cake with Void inside it," Magnus frowns, a plate and cutlery levitating around him.

"Be careful what you wish for!" Scream's horn flashes, and soon after there's a second alicorn cake with a smaller head sticking out of the top, "Here's one of your own."

"Ehm, before we 'celebrate' or whatever this is supposed to be, mind if I ask for your help again?"

"Mmmph?" Magnus doesn't bother to stop chewing.

"We have to scour the border areas of where the plague reached and discover what disappeared from there. Something must be missing and we need to find what."

"Deal, now shut up and eat, killjoy," he tosses a piece of cake at me.

"Alright. Thank you two for everything," I dig into my sweet prison.

"Miiind if I join in?" Scream, standing on her hind legs, whispers into my ear, "Unlike the prude there, I don't mind eating an alicorn, cake or-SPLAT!"

"I heard that," Magnus gives her messy face a smug smile.

And then the cakes sprout tentacles and eat everyone.

Okay, Void's dreams are getting weird. And here was I thinking that getting rid of Suitie will be the end of the tentacled part of me reliving his stolen memories. It seems that the corruption slowly taking over doesn't need Suitie's presence anymore, if it ever did and I wasn't just wrong in my assumption.

Warmth wrapped around my barrel keeps me steady as I stumble, realizing I fell asleep while walking for a second. Flora's strong wing has been the crutch I needed throughout this whole trip. Thankfully, the boxy buildings of Steinheim are within reach, and while I'm not too keen on being alone with Veronica and her companions, at least I'll get some sleep on the train.

I look up at the sky.

I've been feeling eyes on me ever since Drachenberg. Yes, I know there are a bunch of bounty hunters for whom I'm a ticket to a comfortable future around, but this is different. The black dot high above in the sky I noticed before is around again. That has to be it, someone has to be tracking me from up there. The thing is that I have no clue who or what it could be. It's not a griffon or a pegasus, the thing is too big and too far up in the bright blue sky. Size-wise, it could be a dragon or an airship, but I can't come up with any reason for a dragon to be trailing me, or for an Imperial airship to be hanging around for this long.

Could someone be tracking me in such way from Equestria? Hardly, flytraps are supposed to make air travel impossible.

My train of thought is cut short when we enter the shade between two houses, and Veronica stops the entire group.

"As per our arrangement, you are free to go," she nods to Flora who unwraps herself from me and nods, "However, if you even breathe a word about me and my business here... well, let's just say that the Redtalon name stands for long reach and no fear of shedding blood."

Flora rolls her eyes, clearly far less threatened or impressed than Veronica hoped for.

"Yes, yes, I might wake up with a pony's head in my bed. You know what? Make it a whole pony and we have a deal. Earthpony, no, zebra, make it a zebra," Veronica's eye twitches while Shaw covers his beak with his talons, "What? Decent action in a backwater hole like Drachenberg is pretty rare."

"Get... the hell... out of my sight..." Veronica hisses.

Flora stands up straight, salutes me, winks, and takes the closest street towards the common landmark of any griffon city - the Imperial Legion fortress.

Having to rely only on my own legs again, I slowly plod forwards when we move out towards the town center where the train station doubtlessly is. I'm kind of hoping that Flora manages to organize a rescue party quickly, kicks Veronica's ass, and I'll be a free pony again, but that's too ideal to ever happen. My plan about informing Bucket is better and will catch Veronica off guard. Especially when she doesn't seem like trusting Flora in the slightest, and all the others are ready for a fight or flight situation breaking out any second.

In the end, we reach the dome of the train station undisturbed. The train west is already ready by the platform, there are surprisingly few griffons standing around for this time of the day, and I can't help feeling it's strangely quiet. My captors, however, don't seem bothered in the slightest. I guess I just don't have the instinct for the flow of life in griffon cities. Veronica quickly grabs some first class tickets using the privilege of my golden one, and we're ready to board.

Astral and Sheila get on the train first so that I can't run away through the car and get lost somewhere. Then it's my turn to move my lead bars, I mean legs, up the stairs and...

...see the Sheila staring straight into a barrel of a levitating gun while Astral is lying on the floor, a hoof painfully shoved into his beak.

Wut?

"Redtalons hunting citizens of Equestria in this part of the Empire?" I hear from outside, and my head turns so fast I have to rub my suddenly hurting neck.

Veronica immediately turns around, spear at the ready, only to see empty air wobble and reveal a big griffon aiming a shotgun at her. Next to him, a black, emerald-eyed, blonde-maned female hippogriff is raising a rapier at Shaw.

"Desert... Shade," Veronica growls.

"Nice to ruin your plans again, Ver," Desert Shade grins and calls out, "Back, Scroll, drag the other two out, we're not going anywhere yet. Hey, Blazing, stop staring and come here!"

Meh, from one armed mercenary group to another, the plan remains pretty much the same. Anyway, Des' squad is much nicer than Veronica's.

"I'll fucking kill you..." Veronica spits out.

"Redtalon assassins on my back, what's new?" Des nods to Lyam who ties Veronica up, "Do I have to remind you that didn't work the last time when I led your 'revenge unit' into a Corrupted ambush? I actually just wanted to drag them through Equestria a bit, but when I found out you sent your younger brother after me just because we happened to be on different sides of a job... I just had to teach you a lesson, little girl."

Veronica starts struggling in Lyam's grip, but to no avail. When the big griffon is done with making her a rope burrito, he moves onto Shaw but is stopped by Des. Strong Back and Rolled Scroll, in the meantime, 'escort' Astral and Sheila out of the train. Des snaps her talons loudly.

"I'm in a good mood today, guys, so since you're only Redtalon employees and not their direct servants, I'll let you go. How about that? You can visit this vengeful bitch in prison or when her daddy pays a small fortune to get her out of a lawful arrest."

A muffled "...kill you..." comes from Veronica with her face smooshed against the ground.

From Shaw's change in posture I immediately know he's about to kick backwards at Rolled Scroll and start fighting. His mechanical foreleg is as good as a sword, or even better, in any close combat.

"Everyone at ease," I hear Veronica's quiet, defeated, but firm voice as she manages to roll over on her back, "The half-breed bitch is right, We knew what this job entailed and there's no reason for you to sit in prison with me. Meet me at the usual place when I'm out, it shouldn't take more than few weeks."

"Politics..." Desert Shade shakes her head, "but hey, we get gold out of it so I can't complain. Plus we can always catch her ass again, hah!"

Veronica's bounty hunters salute and disperse. To my surprise, no one is trying to stop me when I reclaim my saddlebags and sword. Not that I'm in a shape to fight, but you know... I feel like they're not taking me seriously.

"You wanna ride Lyam or Backie?" Des ask me out of nowhere.

"What?"

"Too late, you're walking," she chuckles. I must look more confuzzled than a cat under a disco ball.

Well, it's not like I have the option of just walking away, do I?

"Umm," I ask hesitantly as we walk through Steinheim towards the fortress. There's one thing that might give me some insight into things, "How did you find me? Last time I saw you was on the ferry."

Des looks at me incredulously and facetalons.

"You... saw us on the ferry and didn't come? I thought we missed you by one. Why?"

"What do you mean why? Aren't you here for the bounty on my head?"

"Oh, you know about that?"

"Well yeah! A guy tried to kill me shortly after we split up in Vanhoover, then Veronica's mercs got me near Maneattan, but I managed to escape, talk to the Silver Sun second in command and found out that the bounty was not real. The thing was, I thought you were on my ass for it too."

She shakes her head.

"Sorry, that makes sense. I just... was kinda pissed you dragged us through quite a chunk of the Empire for no reason. First and foremost, I'm not here for the bounty. Happy?"

"Internally celebrating already."

"Great, there's the distrust and snarkasm I can get behind. But no, it's true. The bounty on you is real, but I don't think anyone who would have killed you would get it, if you get my meaning."

"Someone wants me dead but is not willing to pay the money?"

"I... am not sure. There are a lot of things I don't know and I'm making a lot of assumptions based on incomplete clues and little to no evidence, but my guess is that the issuer doesn't want you dead per se."

"A million bits on my head isn't really a 'not wanting me dead' thing. If it was on capturing me then maybe, but just my head?"

"Look, that's why I said I wasn't sure. A lot of things don't make sense to me as well, but I'm on your side, believe it or not."

"So I can just walk away and take a train back to Equestria? No stopping me from your side?"

"Nope, although I'd like to avoid that. Would you stick around if I told you I have an idea WHO put the bounty on you?"

"Who?"

She gives me a smug smile.

"I said an idea, and I'll keep it to myself until we deal with this, let's say, four-legged chicken problem," she pokes Veronica slung over Lyam's back.

"I'll find you..." the Redtalon daughter grumbles.

"You're welcome to try," Des just shrugs.

"So, how did you find me anyway?" I ask.

"Smarts and magic."

What? Am I losing all my powers? Even my innate and trained magic resistance?

"Magic? Magic shouldn't work on me. I was kind of banking on it this whole time."

"Scroll, knock Veronica out, will you?"

The unicorn's horn flashes, and Veronica goes limp. Desert Shade continues.

"Didn't want her to learn some of our tricks, for both your and my sake. You see, being able to innately unravel magic cast on you isn't as useful as you think when someone knows about it. In fact, it actually makes you easier to find rather than more difficult."

"What?"

"More stuff to keep you interested and stay around, mister Light."


	24. Noose Tightens: Nicolai

[Blazing's Entry]

 _To be honest, I came along with Desert Shade mostly out of curiosity. I finally wanted to find some sense in the unexplained nonsense that's happening, but all that led to was me getting intimately acquainted with griffon cells._

 _Why do I get the feeling that I got inadvertently tangled in things that don't concern me in the slightest?_

 _And what's the deal with the damn bounty?_

[End Entry]

* * *

Des leads the way to the Legion fortress. When it becomes clear to her that I'm not going to run away, she checks Veronica again and coughs.

"So, about the tracking you using magic."

"I am one big ear. One big bladder, actually, but that can wait," damn biological needs. There are certain things one misses about being made of pure divine energy, "What I know from when I talked to ponies who attempted to use magic to find me before is that I should be invisible."

"That's not actually true," Rolled Scroll takes over. Now that I can see her as more than an outline, she's kinda pretty in her skinny, sky blue coated way when not covered in bandages. Granted, the last thing may or may not have been my fault, ehm. I'm not a sucker for black manes, though.

"How come? I've never been able to use magic of my own, so all I know is from when others tried to use it against me."

"Scrying spells don't work in Equestria at all thanks to Corrupted, they just show empty, dark landscape, but here in the Empire they are just fine. When we split up in Vanhoover, Des dealt with the cultist noble and we spent some time in the city relaxing while discreetly looking for a new job. Lyam was the one to be approached by a hooded stranger looking for strong hooves to collect a certain bounty in the name of the Silver Sun."

"But that one was-"

"Fake, we know. Des has some renown within the Silver Sun. When we got to Manehattan she had a chat with Bucket who told us you left shortly before we came. We took the first ferry we could which happened to be the one you boarded as well but much earlier. We barely made it before it left Manehattan. HOWEVER, and Des is kinda stingy with details about this-" Scroll coughs meaningfully, making Des pout.

"I just don't want to make any hasty judgement," the hippogriff grumbles, "All I'm going to say for now is that we actually found a second group chasing after you with a different bounty offer. They have recieved it in Canterlot from a _mare_."

"So?" I shrug.

"Neither of them could remember how she looked and all their memories of the evening were jumbled and confused."

What?

"Like the cultist noble who killed his mates to summon me?"

"Exactly," Rolled Scroll takes charge again, "I checked their heads for enchantments and the lingering but percievable effect was exactly the same. The same, and I must admit extremely powerful, mental magic user who is behind your resurrection put an unbelievable bounty on your dead body."

"Maybe they realized they made a mistake? I have that kind of effect on ponies meeting me."

"The bounty was issued either shortly after you returned, likely when you were still travelling with us, or even _before_."

"That makes absolutely no sense," I must admit, suddenly seeing Des' point of view.

"Yeah," Des nods, "Now get to the magic part, we aren't getting anywhere by speculating."

"Right," Scroll gives me a victorious smile, "See, we knew we were somewhere close to you when we reached Griffonstone, possibly only a train behind. On the ferry, I used divination magic to discover you were around and we looked for you when it docked in Griffonstone."

"But how?"

"Well, you are not invisible to magic, you _unravel_ the cast spell. When my divination failed over and over, not doing anything instead of failing to find you, I knew you were around. It wasn't that difficult to guess."

"Then how come it took you so long to track me? Especially here in this town where I shouldn't be in the first place."

Scroll sighs, wiping her forehead off.

"That was the difficult part. Bucket told Des where you were headed, but refused to say why. I was busy scribing divination scrolls all the way to Drachenberg. We had no clue where to look for you, though, when we arrived so we just randomly scoured the town. In the early morning, Des patrolling the town center heard a full-blown shooting, only to spot Corrupted pouring from some posh mansion. At that point, she contacted us over radio and told us to immediately leave the town. We took the first train passing through."

"You could have tried to warn someone," I mutter.

"We did tell few griffons on the way out, but they either didn't believe us or didn't understand what we were talking about."

"Look," Desert Shade says sharply, "I know best how quickly Corrupted spread. If we wanted to get out, we couldn't waste time. It's not like we could save anyone once they got onto the streets. Take this in whatever way you want, but I'm not stupid enough to lay my life in some crazy attempt to save someone I don't know."

"Ehm, ehm," Lyam coughs.

"The sacrificial valley doesn't count! End of the world meant I would lose _many_ ponies and griffons I knew."

"Of course," the griffon chuckles.

"Anyway," Scroll interrupts the starting argument, "The train took us north while I scryed on the situation in Drachenberg. When my spells started showing a dead city overgrown with corrupted vegetation I stopped, thinking you and the whole town were already gone. HOWEVER, Des wanted to know something about the new tainted growth which we haven't seen in Equestria before so I resumed, checking various areas of Drachenberg until my spell failed. Recasting the spell only led to the same result which I attributed to finding the Corrupted version of you. But said anomaly moved west while all other Corrupted remained in the area, and we knew you somehow survived the apocalypse."

"Then you looked at the nearest westward city and got there by train way faster than Veronica and I could do on hoof, right?"

Scroll beams.

"Exactly! I still had to check your location over and over, something for which I prepared the scrolls on the way before. You see, when you break a spell it causes a painful feedback, plus I have to keep reusing it over and over which is exhausting like you wouldn't believe for extremely long-range scrying. Using scrolls alleviates is a ton, but it's still a lot to handle. Thankfully, when we were on the train and here in Steinheim I could sleep whenever not using magic. We knew you were approaching the town from the south, so I just made Des and Lyam invisible while they tailed you ever since you entered Steinheim, and when we knew the situation we prepped a trap. You know the rest."

"That's pretty smart."

"We have to be. Since we aren't omnipotent, cheating, divine superbeings we need to be inventive, smart, and tech savvy," comments Des.

That is all nice and so on, but one thing remains. One thing Desert Shade has to clarify, especially after admitting not giving a damn about a whole population of a griffon city turning to Corrupted.

"Des," I hesitate, "You strike me as the kind who wouldn't do anything bad unless necessary, but also not as an altruist who would drag herself and her friends all over a continent for somepony you've met once. So... why do this for me?"

We're at the entrance to the Legion fortress, several wide steps separating us from the visitors' lobby. It's clear the 'old castle made of stone' design hasn't been upgraded over the years, only got more electric lights and some public relations buildings slapped onto its walls just like we're about to go into.

Really, imagine a castle with a police station glued next to its entrance. Shows Griffon Legion officials give about the same amount of damn about architecture that I do.

"It's... personal," Des says, "I think. I said I'd tell you after we deal with Veronica and have somewhere comfortable to sit down."

The totally-out-of-place police station greets us. Griffons in uniforms walk aroud, carrying stacks of papers, halls on both sides lead to offices from which I can hear typewriters hard at work, and there's a receptionist in front of us, staring with interest at Lyam and his bound, waking up while groaning Redtalon cargo.

"Oh hey! Wasn't expecting to see you this soon," I hear Flora's cheery voice. She gives Desert Shade currently negotiating with the receptionist a curious look, "Another alicorn booty hunter? Oooh nice, she took the Redtalon pain in the plot along with you. Can't help you, though, hunting is only illegal around here if you're her... and in several other cases, but not yours."

I shrug. Stuff's going on, I have no clue what I'm doing or what to do other than the barest goal of returning to Equestria, and I have no control over my life.

Come to think of it, I should feel really at home like this.

"YOUUUU!" I hear Veronica growl when she notices Flora.

"Hey, don't look at me. You only threatened me if I was the one who came to the Legion soldiers with it. I have absolutely no clue what's going on," she leans to my ear, "Our plan still stands?"

I shake my head and whisper back.

"Just report to Bucket what happened. Leave the rest out. Tell him I'm with Desert Shade."

"Okay, well, it's been nice getting to know you, but it's time to go back to business. If there are any survivors in Drachenberg, they need help ASAP. Some of my superiors should be arriving shortly to question me."

The idea of high-ranked Black Ops members being around is not comforting, but I believe Flora not to break her word and drag me into it.

"We're celebrating tonight, guys!" Desert Shade returns with a big clanking sack, "If they're paying so much for her we should just stalk her all the time and wait for her to do something."

"I'll find you!" Veronica calls out while being escorted away by two police griffons.

My reaction is the same as Des' as we both say the same thing at the same time.

"Get in the line."

"Get in the line."

"So, what now?" I ask, turning away from the fuming griffoness.

"You look like you could use some-"

The reinforced door to the police station slams open, heavily armed griffons pouring into the lobby. They are all wearing some kind of black, padded armors covering them from head to paws, leaving a plastic visor and wing holes the only ways to tell they are not machines but in fact real griffons.

Griffons with shimmering energy shields emanating from devices locked around their forelegs take point, another ten armed with something similar to old assault rifles hide behind them, pointing the guns at us. The final figure to enter is a griffon in his late thirties, authority etched into his every movement. He is in excellent physical shape despite showing minor signs of aging like grey strands in his black coat and pale feathers on his otherwise sand-coloured head. His beak and talons look made of steel, although I know it's just the natural material.

Huh, how is the thing called? I have no idea.

However, the truly terrifying thing about him is not his own look, but his clothing. Unlike all the soldiers, all he is wearing is a black, gold-trimmed jacket. This one, however, doesn't bear any markings of rank. This griffon either doesn't want to be identified in an unknown situation, or is supposed to be recognized anywhere he should be.

For some reason I'm not exactly surprised that a noble like Veronica is the first one to talk:

"Holy shit, who dragged you here so fast, Niki?"

"Veronica, here in chains? Is it my birthday?" 'Niki' gives her a frosty glare before continuing.

"Round everyone up, split them up into individual cells so that they can't communicate, and prepare an interrogation room where I can talk to them one by one," he looks at the local police griffons who immediately salute and start rushing around.

When they surround Des' group, she just raises her foreleg.

"Weapons down," she says. Lyam lowers his foreleg reaching to his belt for a sword. Strong Back flicks her hooves, making her horseshoe blades slide back.

When the leading griffon takes a step towards me, I finally realize what instinctively shocked me the second he appeared. The Black Ops jacket has the same lack of markings Vargaz wore, meaning this griffon is the head of the Intelligence Service, and the most powerful Imperial noble right after the Emperor himself. The second thing is a strange serrated dagger hanging on a belt around his waist with the symbol of a clockwork gear instead of a guard. That thing is not a weapon but an artefact, one Crowley used during his attempt to usurp the Imperial throne. It can twist time to a limited degree in exchange for draining the user's life force.

Someone this important being here at the same time I am _could_ be a complete coincidence, but I have enough experience with my life not to believe that.

One shot, one opportunity, mom's spaghetti. Flames of true death swirl around my numb foreleg. If I'm to lose a leg, at least it's going to be the one messed up already. I can possibly kill him before he uses the dagger, thus causing absurd amount of panic, and get out. Maybe there aren't more Black Ops soldiers outside. Maybe-

"No!" I hear Flora's desperate voice. She's giving me a pleading look. "Whatever you are thinking of, please no!"

Flora has seen my power work against Corrupted and must know how deadly it is. She also must know this would be only my deed, and nothing would incriminate her to be a part of it, so...

...does she simply not think the situation is serious?

She is a Blops member. Maybe I'm misinterpreting the griffon being hostile and after me?

The pink and black flame fades away, and I stomp my hoof to make my blood flow through the freezing stump that is my foreleg.

"Good choice, for both of us," the griffon nods approvingly, takes another step forward, and gives me an exploratory look. I freeze at his next words, and realize I probably should have killed him on the spot no matter the cost, "Blazing Light, Frostfire, Mistake, Blaze, Dark Prophet. Meeting two living legends in my lifetime, especially one supposedly dead. What a lucky griffon I am... I would say it's good to meet you, but I am not a liar."

He turns away.

"Excellent job, agent Flora. As I said, lock them up."

An alarm goes off inside my head. A call to assembly. There are only two alicorns who can find me, with my immunity to classic magic granted by divine power beyond comprehension of others, so I leave the empty, recovering landscape behind me and teleport to a place I'm finally starting to call home. Dark surroundings greet me along with faint whispering of fallen souls 'nearby'.

Magnus and Scream silently appear inside my obsidian temple as well. Both of them look apprehensive, but at least not frustrated as usual. That means there's finally _some_ news. We've searched for over five years, looking for anything explaining the plague and its end. Depth-scanning magic, temporary time travel, any means we could lay our hooves on but to no avail.

"Anything?" I ask, honestly a little worried about them just standing there and repeatedly looking at me and then at each other.

"Yeah," Magnus nods, "but I have absolutely no idea whether I've got bad or good news."

It has to be something huge to shake somepony like Magnus.

"At this point, anything is a clue we desperately need. Come on."

"Well... here it comes," he takes a deep breath, "Harmony is gone."

Scream's jaw drops.

"Uh, what?" I add my intelligent insight.

"The god we call Harmony, the eternal force of evolution, willpower, change, and magic in all things, my creator, and one of the trinity above us... has disappeared. Its power is gone, having left only faint traces all over the planet."

"B-b-but how?" the enormity of the fact makes even me stutter.

"Now that's something I have no idea about," he simply shrugs.

"What does it mean for us?"

"Us, as in us three, or us, as in the entire world?"

"The world part first."

"At this point, if my measurements are correct, fairly little. The world has absorbed enough of Harmony's essence just by being manipulated by it, and lifeforms should remain the way they are. In the long term, though, I honestly have no idea. Give me another twenty thousand years and I'll give you a better answer. It's quite possible that the lack of Harmony's continued influence will make evolution stagnate, or the faint power still remaining will be enough, I simply cannot know the answer. There are no facts or previous experience to reinforce any theory I can come up with." Magnus facehoofs, looking at me with annoyed exhaustion, "Aaand by your thoughtful stare I'm pretty sure I know what it means for the three of us. More running all over the place."

"You said some of Harmony's power is remaining. Just lingering around?"

"Yes and no. I don't have to explain the yes part, do I?" he asks, and both I and Scream shake our heads, "Good, you haven't undergone a random lobotomy while I was away. Well, the no part... certain artefacts have appeared recently bearing focused power of the god. Six of them, each overflowing with Harmony's power supporting a certain emotion or natural force. From my brief observation there has to be more."

"What emotions or forces?"

"Kindness, honesty, destruction, imprisonment, betrayal, and magic. I, ehm, 'borrowed' the artefacts representing betrayal, kindness, and honesty before the ignorant masses took them away from me. The power inside betrayal and honesty resonated together, making me think these, as I call them, Elements are paired and there is twelve of them. I am not sure what 'emotions' to look for exactly, because the translation of power into how it feels is vague at best, so I can't just do a simple deep scan of wide areas."

" _How_ did these items appear?"

"Call them fragments, will you? I have a hunch about something I'm not sharing not to tarnish my image of superior intelligence. As to how those appeared, two young alicorns found one in our city. When I asked, they said taking one teleported them to the other and so on. They didn't know where they ended with each translocation, but the fragments must have been scattered all over the globe. Well, at first they said I was a scary old alicorn who lives in a tower and eats others. The younger one has quite the tongue on her. The older one assisted me with my experiments."

"Which two alicorns are they?"

"Sun and Moon. Sun is the older one. Her name is," Magnus taps his temple impatiently, "Celestia, right! The young one is Luna and is gaining power very fast, so she'll grow up soon."

In difference to most species we've either discovered or created, alicorns 'grow up' not with time but with gained knowledge and power. Age is not a static number, but rather a fluid accumulation of experience. That said, with my sister dead, Magnus and I still have seniority over everyone else by far.

"I will need to talk to them."

"Uhh, how about no?" Scream finally joins in, "I know the two Magnus is talking about, and if you enter our city you'll have a mob on your back very fast. Old Amore called for your pardon after they discovered what happened to Faust, but your sister had manipulated herself into a position of power we won't be forgetting any time soon. The pushback was too strong from all sides and he gave in. All he could do was prevent an all-out hunt for you. You are officially banned from the place."

Well, it's not like I spent much time in our capital, and only, city before but I'm going to miss the few relaxing moments with Scream in the public baths. Nothing I can do now about it. Thankfully, there are still cities of lesser species with limited technology and magic, but nothing to scoff at.

"Can _you_ take the fragments from them?"

Magnus shakes his head.

"That would be unwise, as much as I'd like to do that. You need information from the inside, and while Scream and I aren't exactly beloved public figures, we still hold high social status. We can't show ourselves in bad light by taking completely unique and likely immensely powerful items from a pair of young mares. The second, and vastly more important reason is that the fragments seem to function properly only in Celestia and Luna's presence, meaning the items themselves wouldn't be that useful without them. And finally, if the two are somehow connected to the fragments, or chosen by them or something, they can lead me to the missing six. _Then_ we can grab them along with the full set for experiments."

"Moral as usual, Maggie," Scream smirks, "Now, while Magnus kept spying on a pair of fillies I've actually found something, or someone, who might help in getting us forward, or backward in our case. Remember the guy at the asylum? The crazy alicorn with hallucinations and weird dreams."

"The brown one? Either catatonic, screaming, or shaking?" Magnus raises an eyebrow, "I kinda ignored him. The chance of getting anything useful out of him was tiny."

"Tiny like your c-"

"Scream," I raise my voice, "Not now, please."

"Fine, geez, you should rename this place to the No-Fun Sanctuary. There's nothing wrong with some friendly jabs. Anyway, we did some research in the asylum looking for alicorns possibly touched by the gods. Magnus did some tests on everyone and didn't find any unnatural marks of divine power."

"There were none, all the patients were just alicorns!"

"Exactly," Scream's smile grows wider, "However, the brown one in his mumbling said something he really, really shouldn't know. Remember the dark travellers, Void?"

Dark travellers were creatures our creators made in order to discover what lifeforms could live in the emptiness between realities. They weren't evil as such, but the energy inside them which allowed to survive different laws of physics disintegrated anything nearby when they got to the real plane accidentally. Faust, Magnus, and I had to kill many of them and plead the gods not to make more to save the planet, their playground. That was when there still were only the three of us.

"Unpleasantly well," I nod.

"So did he."

"Maybe my sister eventually wrote something about them? Or Magnus?"

The white alicorn shakes his head.

"No, I didn't and I have access to all libraries. Plus, I've ransacked your sister's research lab after you killed her. Serves her right for destroying mine. She didn't write anything either."

"I refuse to believe there were four primal alicorns. We would have noticed."

"Once again, you are correct," Scream nods, "He is a new one."

"Alicorn of Memories or something?" I take a wild guess.

"Getting warmer."

"No..." Magnus' eyes go wide, "That can't be... the possibilities, the power, the knowledge!"

I must admit I haven't gotten to a conclusion yet. I just shake my head.

"Well, Voidie, the brown alicorn in the asylum might be the most powerful one ever to come into existence if guided properly and helped to deal with the amount of knowledge he 'can' possess. More powerful than you, although not more deadly. More powerful than Magnus. Keyword - he CAN become that. He definitely isn't. He's just a poor guy unable to contain a mind scattered all over time and space."

It finally clicks.

"The alicorn of Time."

I wake up after a short nap in the cell. Void's dreams are something I'm not watching, I'm going through a script my body knows but I don't. Every moment with Scream, every argument with Magnus, every second of dread when facing a new terrifying creation of Discord blindly experimenting is real. I am there, having to think of a way to survive, to help others survive, and working off of knowledge that doesn't belong to me. I've never felt anything like this before, not even in my most powerful state before fighting Harmony.

These aren't just memories preserved inside stolen divine power.

The reinforced door to my cell clicks. I've been wondering when the interrogators will get to me. Truth be told, though, I expected some burly griffons to drag me to the 'discussion' room, not the head honcho himself. He enters the cell alone, but I have no doubts his soldiers are right outside the door. I look him up and down, stopping briefly on his black jacket with gold trimmings.

He nods at me.

"Come with me. You are the last one I need to talk to, Blazing Light. Or should I be using a different name for different time and place?"

"Blazing Light is a name I have to live with, mostly because worthless trash was already taken," I give him a defiant stare, not moving an inch, "And who are you, big boss Black Ops guy?"

To my complete surprise the sandy feathers around his grey beak twitch in a half smile.

"My name is Nicolai Irongrip, but more than my name the names of my grand grand grand -well there's a lot- father and uncles might ring a bell to you - Vargaz, Emhyr, and Crowley. I am indeed the leader of the Imperial Intelligence Service, and my brother Cassius is the ruling Emperor."

"That's quite the turnout just for me."

"Oh trust me, I am not here only for you, or at least I wouldn't be if the situation in Drachenberg turned out differently. As things stand, according to agent Flora you are the most acquainted with the situation."

"One thing first," my stomach revolves, "Is a griffon named Cromach among the survivors from Drachenberg?"

Nicolai laughs, but there is only bitter misery in it, no mirth.

"Among survivors? Among what survivors? Aside from you, Flora, Veronica Redtalon, and her three associates there is no one left from Drachenberg, only Corrupted. The Legion answered fast, but lost a lot of griffons and equipment without finding a single non-transformed soul. Everyone from the city is gone."

You know, maybe not knowing and just blindly hoping that Crom somehow got out was better.


	25. Noose Tightens: Escape

[Blazing's Entry]

 _No, seriously, I am the alicorn of Diaries. I had all my things taken away from me before the 'interrogation', and as soon as we sat down I pulled out a journal out of nowhere along with a pen. Three attempts at dis-booking me later the guards gave up in hope that a sword will be mightier than a pen when held by a trained griffon._

 _So, Nicolai is Vargaz's distant descendant. I really shouldn't be that surprised, considering how griffons like to keep things within bloodlines or at least a small circle of noble families. He seems to be a good guy, if something like that can be said about someone this high up the food chain. I'm sure that he'll lie to me, experiment on me, or kill me if he assumes me a threat to his country, but not out of him being evil._

 _Also, Crom is a Corrupted now. Well, better than being dead, I guess. I have absolutely no doubt that after he got transformed he didn't get eaten by some stronger Corrupted. It's he who does the eating, not who gets eaten._

 _Well, certain backside situations back in the mansion aside..._

 _Good times._

 _My eyes ARE NOT wet, and Nicolai DID NOT see anything he could use against me after he told me about Drachenberg._

[End Entry]

* * *

"Are you finished?" asks Nicolai as I lay my journal down on the table, "And I am honestly sorry for your loss. I have known agent Cromach ever since I was little and he was a legend just like his ancient namesake. Your assumption about me was definitely correct, though."

I raise my eyebrow. At least he didn't mention the totally nonexistent tears.

"You have good eyes and can read upside down. A nice talent to have."

"On diplomatic missions definitely. Now, let's get to business," he pulls out a small device himself, and taps a button, "Recording. I'm not sure how familiar you are with technology. Equestria has never been on the forefront, and especially now. First some things about you, according to our reports you died. Any comments?"

I tilt my head.

"It hurt? A lot."

"Come on, don't make this difficult for either of us."

"Yes, I died, and the fact that you are still sitting here means I was successful in stopping a freaking god. Some respect, maybe?" I stick my tongue out at Nicolai, not really meaning the last part.

"You are talking to the second most powerful griffon in the Empire, that is respectable enough," he winks at me, "Now, what is your business here in the Empire?"

"At this moment I'd really like to just go home. Before... it was to see Cromach again after my rather unexpected resurrection."

"What is your involvement with these individuals - Veronica Redtalon and Desert Shade?"

"Veronica is going after me for a bounty issued by I have no clue whom or if it's even real, and I'd really appreciate if I didn't get involved with her again, ever. Desert Shade said she had an idea about things, which is far more than I can say. As for Des and her group, they were around when I got resurrected, thought I killed a group of ponies who violently sacrificed themselves to bring me back from the dead, and captured me. We kinda talked it out, it turned out they were acquantainces of Crom and let me go after telling me about current state of Equestria and how to get to Manehattan where Crom was supposed to be. Why she's here I have no idea, she said it was personal. If you and your soldiers arrived ten minutes later she might have told me."

"My goal is to assess you as a threat to the Empire. On a scale from one to ten, how would you rate yourself?"

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Actually, I am," Nicolai chuckles. Doubtlessly an icebreaker to make him seem more approachable and make me more cooperative, "but still, answer in your own words."

"Negative three?"

"Come on."

"I have nothing to do in the Empire anymore, no reason to ever visit again, and definitely no desire to get involved in whatever power struggle the Drachenberg corruption falls into. Alright, maybe after there is a good way to keep Corrupted contained I'll come back, shove Crom and his tentacles into some crate and bring him home with me, but that's the extent of it."

"So you have no idea who might be behind the bounty on your head, right?"

"Not a clue. At first I thought no one would even know or care that I was alive again, but boooooy was I wrong. The old world isn't as gone as I expected."

"Now, tell me about the, as you ponies call it, corruption."

"I told Flora all I knew and it took me days. I'd prefer not going through it again."

"I didn't mean Corrupted, I mean corruption, the effect. I see you are heavily tainted and yet you are still... sensible."

"You have _absolutely no idea_ how difficult it is for me not to crawl under the table and start sucking you off. It is... overpowering. Your mere presence is beating against my head, telling me stick my ass in the air and beg. That, or just tackle you on the floor and ride you into the sunset. Is that enough of an answer?"

"I have no interest in stallions, but I will take that as a compliment. However, Corrupted are known for their desire to spread far and wide, cover and devour everything, yet all I see is an extremely sexually submissive alicorn."

"Look, I don't know how it normally goes, I haven't talked to tainted ponies that much."

"That is why I am asking for your personal experience. I believe you to be a thoughtful pony, and a mystery of your own taint is something you would not ignore."

"I... I think Corrupted don't care about spreading that much anymore. I heard Des' story about how she went to the sacrificial valley again and broke Harmony's influence over Corrupted, making them a new species rather than contagious killing machines. I just think you and most ponies don't understand that, still seeing just a living plague. Granted, the _are not_ friendly or civilized by far, but Nightshade got it right."

"The Corrupted Queen from Ponyville, right? One of the three friendly hives, as they say."

"Yes, well, I don't know anything about the other two, but that's who I'm talking about. Corrupted are base creatures who nonetheless are curious about the world around them, but whenever you enter their territory it's like going near a mother bear protecting her cubs. It's theirs, you are the unknown intruder, food, mate, and biomass at the same time, that's why they are more likely to transform you than to let you go. Des told me it was because of hunger more than anything. She showed me some berries Ponyville unicorns invented to feed to Corrupted when their own territories don't grow enough naturally, and when that hunger is sated they can easily live in cities with ponies. I... felt their minds around me, and that's the major difference between the feral ones and the friendly ones. Don't take me wrong, just feeding them isn't going to give anyone their land back, but it might allow for a safe passage. Keyword - might."

"Hmmm," Nicolai sits there, thinking. I open my mouth to say something more, but he just raises a single talon while rubbing his head, "Do you believe there might be a way to communicate with Drachenberg Corrupted?"

"That depends on whatever it was that transformed them. It definitely didn't feel natural. And communicate? Maybe, since most of them were griffons and ponies. They might not be outright hostile when approached carefully and not with a legion of soldiers," I cough meaningfully, "Griffons are a lot more aggressive, though, so I'm not sure. However, you're on a time limit."

"How come?"

"As I said, Des knows it better than I do from hearsay. Corrupted soil spreads even without Corrupted around, which means you can't just form a perimeter and contain Drachenberg. In some time the ground will change and new Corrupted will sprout behind you. That's the point, they have all the time in the world. It might not be violent, but even if you come to some truce, it will _spread_."

"That isn't a message of hope."

"I'm sorry, you wanted blind hope and encouragement? Go on, lads, you can do it! Everything will be sunshine and rainbows again, the Empire will never have to deal with something that over two centuries ago nearly _wiped an entire civilized continent_."

"I am trying to find a solution which will not involve incinerating a city-sized area of our Empire. There are those who would not care about such minor things, even if the place was still filled with only griffons."

"Look, I don't know, right? Ask Nightshade, ask Twilight, ask somepony smart who has had more experience with this. I've been alive again for not even A MONTH!"

He ignores my outburst, but goes silent for a moment. His next words feel carefully chosen.

"You suppose individual Corrupted are different just like griffons or ponies, right? That's why the effect on you is more of a submissive carnal nature rather than a predatory one. Are there different kinds?"

"According to what calls out to the transformed the most, they fall into the common groups of Hunters, Protectors, and so on. As I said, ask Flora. But yeah, there can be Hunters who would rather chase you than mate with you, those who would eat you and those who would not, or those who would corrupt you by luring you into a dominant position until you'd basically orgasm your brains out and those who would make you their bitch. The base instincts of mating, hunting or feeding, and caring are always there. My theory is that, let's say, a mother extremely loving her foal gets corrupted, right? Depending on what's stronger inside her, she might turn out to be a Protector or a Breeder. Both care for Corrupted in their territories, but each one differently. It's just an example I kind of made up right now, and there has to be tons of experimentation and exact details missing, but the essence is there."

"Just out of curiosity, what kind do you think you'd turn into if you lost control?"

"I don't think I'm anypony special. A Hunter probably."

"Alright then. Now I'm going to need you to tell me everything, every little detail since you've entered the Empire. We have time, so just take it slow and accurate."

I sigh.

"Can I get a drink?"

He stands up, performs a complicated knock on the door which is answered by a short one, and sits back down.

"They'll bring us something."

"Right. I took a ferry from Manehattan-"

The detailed recap takes several hours. Nicolai often interrupts, asking for more depth or my opinions on things, but in the end we've gone through whatever little thing I could remember. It makes me wonder how the tiny recording device can record so much, but technology must have leapt forward when I was dead.

"-and then Nicolai said the guards would bring us something, which they did while I was talking about my brief stay in Griffonstone-"

"I know, I was there," Nicolai laughs, "Although I am easy to miss."

"Like a giant flashing disco ball in the middle of the night sky, one that's dropping screaming pianos. So, are we done?"

"For now, yes."

"For now?"

He stops my incoming complaint with a raised foreleg.

"I will keep you split up here in the fortress for a day or two. I'll go over the testimonies and see if there's something I forgot to ask. You will be allowed to use Legion gym and certain other facilities when under observation plus a trip outside, just ask the guards and they'll come with. Same goes for food and drink. You can actually go wild with that, since it's on the Intelligence Service mission budget. Just don't talk to the other prisoners and make my life difficult."

"Can I have something even remotely resembling a bed? The thin wooden plank isn't helping my old back."

"I'll see what I can do. Anything else before you're led back into the cell?"

"What have you got so far? I'm not asking for any classified information, but what do you make of the situation?"

He scowls.

"You were in the wrong place at the wrong time, that is all."

"Story of my life, really."

"If you hadn't caused the corrupting explosion it might have been used at a later date on a much larger city. It is possibly a good thing you happened to pull the trigger, as they say, prematurely. The sacrifice of Drachenberg townsfolk might have saved tens of millions. The equipment you described was on the level of top technology of the Intelligence Service, which means the project was financed from the top. The good thing is that it seems there was only one site with actual Corrupted and that was in Drachenberg, although I have zero doubts the research documents are already somewhere else in full."

"Who do you think is behind it? That amount of tech and gold doesn't really leave many options."

"It doesn't, and that worries me the most. The letter you found and Flora delivered incriminates a certain high-ranked griffon, but leaving a clue like that behind is incredibly foolish and said griffon definitely is not."

"Is someone trying to frame this L?"

"I mean, everyone can make mistakes, but that would be the most logical conclusion considering his track record of decisions and deeds."

"Name, hmmm?"

"You said you didn't want to get involved in internal power struggles within the Empire further. Not to mention that I cannot tell you the name for national security reasons. Plus, I might be an optimist, but I firmly believe it is a ruse."

"Alright, and the fact that there are Corrupted in the Empire now?"

"We will set up an observation operation. Empire is vastly larger than Equestria, which means settlements are not so densely spread and we might have time before corruption takes hold that is too great to easily purge. However, if it becomes too much the city will have to be bombarded, incinerated, completely razed, wiped from the face of history."

"I don't think you can send me Crom in a box before you do that, can you?"

He stands up, picks up the recording device, and whispers into it:

"One XXL stasis holding box to be delivered to the Order of the Silver Sun headquarters in Manehattan. Contents - a corrupted griffon Intelligence Service agent."

"You're not as dry as I thought you would be."

"Look, if it proves possible we might extract a certain Corrupted from the town. Granted, we would keep him long time for experiments, but we would make them as little invasive as possible and when we're done with him he might disappear. I owe agent Cromach something, as well as you now despite your involvement being less voluntary in nature."

"Huh, I know those are just words, but you're not even half as heartless as I would expect a griffon in a leading position to be."

"The Empire is not the land, Blazing Light. It is not its natural resources, riches, history, or traditions. The Empire is its people, and while I am willing to sacrifice griffons, it is only to save many many more."

After Nicolai's another complicated knock, the door opens and two Black Ops soldiers lead me back to my cell.

Can I summon more journals to put something under my head as a pillow while I wait?

Nope.

Unexplained divine powers suck.

On the other hoof, I spend a good chunk of the next day walking around Steinheim escorted by now faimiliar duo of Black Ops griffons. I'd like to call them goons or henchgriffons, but they don't feel like dumb, armed muscle so I'll reserve my judgement. They actually went with me to an ice cream parlor, and while the smaller and stricter one just asked for vanilla, the bigger one took a bucket of assorted flavors. I guess their training must be exhausting.

However, when they relaxed I had a chance to appraise their armors. They are dark green, the best colour for hiding at night and traversing forests, but rather strange one for deserts and nearby areas. The big guy then showed me, much to the ire of the smaller one, that the suits can change colour. It's not only switching between some pre-defined ones, they simply adapt to the closest environment. The technology is insane. I have no clue what those armors are made of, but they are supposedly able to completely deflect small projectiles, fire-resistant, and somehow also light and airy. As for the rifles and some smaller gadgets, I didn't get much out of them other than them having tiny long-range radios. Tiny as in button-sized.

The shields, though, were something I was infinitely curious about. Unlike the weapons which they refused to showcase, understandably so, they knew I saw the energy shields in action. I suspected crystal technology and I wasn't too far off. Just like unicorns can change the internal structure of crystals with magic which then release it like a spring regaining its shape, the griffons can do it with electricity in order to cause near-magical effects. Their 'shields' are simple, light discs just over double the circumference of my hoof which after flipping a switch create a field of energy with the properties of standard unicorn magical barriers. They are weaker and not as customizable in terms of color, preferred size and speed of the impacting thing, but anyone can use them without straining the user.

What is even more amazing that they harnessed the power of the sun to a crazy degree. They don't need disposable batteries, they just recharge the ones they're powering the equipment with during the day. In fact, the large of the two backpacks on their backs is just a big accumulator while the small one is the miscellaneous equipment. Normally, unicorns used to recharge crystals and then were useless for few days. When I asked where they carry the ammo, they remained silent. However, I'm not completely stupid, I hope. Since they can harness solar energy to achieve magic-like effects, what's stopping them from acquiring beam weapons? Beams and pushing spells are the most basic tools of unicorn combat, which makes it even more embarrassing that I can't use either, so if they can make shields, why not that? No ammo, no excess weight, Black Ops would be the fastest, the most agile, and the most effective units in military history.

Oh well, all good things must come to an end, and just like that I'm getting ready to go to 'bed'.

A very quiet knock on my door makes my ears twitch.

"Yeeees?" I ask carefully, "If it's the pizza, I didn't order any."

The lock clicks and the door slowly opens. A griffon in standard Imperial Legion attire, good old chain and leather mail, comes in, carrying a familiar pair of saddlebags and a sheathed sword. He throws it on the floor towards me.

"Blazing Light?" he whispers.

"Are there more tainted alicorns around?"

"We've got to go."

"Oooookay? How about no?"

"Look, alicorn, my boss wants you out of the Empire."

"So does Nicolai and his sci-fi griffons."

He chuckles.

"That's what he told you? Well, he would, would he? The Intelligence Service has spent hundreds of millions for research into your pony magic. They have been the biggest buyer of harvested unicorn bodyparts until the treaty with Manehattan took effect. If you stay here, you'll be moved and spend the rest of your life in a hamster wheel. You being partially tainted alicorn is even better for them since they can perform experiments on something that has never existed before."

"Who is your boss? I have bad experience with random good samaritans."

"I work indirectly for his brother Cassius. The Emperor doesn't know about this operation, but Nicolai has always wanted more power in his talons. There are a lot of griffons in the Empire who prefer separation of power into the Intelligence Service and the Throne. They don't want a single griffon with too much influence around. Black Ops has already accumulating technology and bribed allies for years in preparation for this. An alicorn to work with could be the last straw. Do you think their presence in Drachenberg was a 'monitoring operation' of someone else's crime?"

"You know a lot for a simple grunt."

"I have been told enough to effectively ask for your cooperation. Intelligence Service is powerful, do you really believe that an operation like Drachenberg would have gone on for so long without their interference? _They_ are behind it. The only reason their agent Flora ignored your offense and dragged you into this was to make you a new and better laboratory subject than they had. Do you understand? Their original test subject got killed, the new one was unstable and weak, and now they can get an alicorn. You have to get out of the Empire as soon as possible. Without you, your destruction of the Black Ops facility would mean at least temporarily restoring the balance of power in the Empire."

"How do I know you're really on my side?"

A dumb question if ever I uttered one.

"You don't, but do you really want your life to end here? The only reason you're not chained and under constant observation is that Nicolai doesn't believe it would help. You've already returned from the dead. What more can he do out here, with only twenty soldiers, and without a laboratory? Your willing cooperation is the only way he can keep you here."

Who do I trust? Veronica seemed to recognize Nicolai which doesn't speak in his favor. Flora, after saying she would let me leave Drachenberg, immediately reported me to her boss. Screw this, whenever there was somepony who was nice to me for no reason, it didn't end well.

So, what about this guy? He seems to serve some high-ranked politician who doesn't want me to be a piece in the imperial power struggle, no matter for which side. Some third party profiting from the separation of power between the ruling brothers? On the other hoof, he brought me a weapon and all my stuff. Bad guys usually don't give you a weapon and only one escort you can stab and be gone with the wind.

"Alright, let's go!" I strap the saddlebags on my back.

The griffon goes on ahead, checking behind corners and leading me through the fortress. Pretty soon I'm sort of lost as we rush through the dungeons connected with secret passages the griffon opens by pushing loose chiseled stones in what I assume is the correct order. Ten minutes later, we're running through the streets of nighttime Steinheim towards the town center and the train station. With the vision of freedom standing by the platform I pass my griffon guide.

This time it wouldn't surprise me if the station was empty.

Unfortunately...

...it isn't.

Tens of GIL soldiers pour from the shadows and previously empty underground passages, surrounding me and my guide behind me.

"What now?" I turn around and meet a fist, "OOOW!"

Kick in ribs. I curl up. Legs forcefully spread out. Turned on my back.

I sense a Corrupted around, a single mind. Not too powerful, but it's there.

An elderly griffon wearing ornate wine-coloured robe with golden decorations comes into view. He's using a walking stick to prop himself instead of just forelegs. It's impractical, especially in his age, it doesn't look good or menacing, and...

...it's the Corrupted.

Just like I wore Suitie as clothes, the walking stick is a living being, a Corruptor. A quick intrusion into its mind gives me a feel of a symbiotic relationship between the it and the griffon.

"Aaaah, Blazing Light. At first I thought I'd have to execute some of my spies for drinking too much on duty," his voice is raspy, but completely sure of itself with the singsong quality of a boasting villain. Yeah, my decision to leave the fortress was... my usual kind of decision - the wrong one. Or possibly I only changed what side's lab rat I'm going to be, "but I guess they were correct. Oh but where are my manners? I am grand vizier Legius, and you will pay for throwing a wrench into the clockwork of my plans, alicorn, with your body. I have to thank you, to be fair, for bringing young Nicolai so far from any possible assistance," Legius knocks his Corruptor walking stick against the concrete of the platform, and I instinctively start my tracing spell. Trails of energy spread out through the ground, leaving thin black lines seeping through to the surface. The elderly griffon cackles, "Such a tragedy. Two cities in less than two weeks, and poor Emperor's brother as well."


	26. Noose Tightens: Allies

[Blazing's Entry]

 _Why does everything I do end up being wrong?_

 _There is never a clear answer, never enough facts to warrant one decisive action. It always ends up being a fifty-fifty which I mess up. I guess Chokey said it the best - I manage to do the right thing in the end, after exhausting every other option. Never give up, pull through, and in the end..._

 _...that's the thing. There is no reward in the end, nothing that would make all the trouble worth it. There is just survival, more work to do. The only reward for a well-dug hole is a bigger shovel._

 _And that's it. Why do I keep doing this? Why do I keep going on? I'm absolutely sure that if I ever get back to Pine Hills and Guiding I'll just end up setting the place on fire somehow._

 _I guess I'm just too big of a coward to give up, curl up into a small ball, and accept my inevitable fate. Oh well, it's not like this is anything new._

 _It's the little things that make life marginally less horrible, like Legius' soldiers trying to take my journal away. Unlike Nicolai's griffons, these guys tried five times before giving up. Useless power is useless, but funny._

[End Entry]

* * *

I watch the sky shatter and reform within a second. Supernovas explode and new ones form instantly to be used as ammunition for further destuction. Blurs swirl around me as time itself is shattered and moved through like mere space. Every atom of every entity is up for inspection, clearly moving within the masses of molecules forming each blade of grass. The untold chaos as everything becomes one and then separates again into individual things finally ends, leaving me on a sunny autumn meadow smelling of sweet warmth of dry berries and grass.

"Blurublghrlg!" Magnus immediately throws up.

"Excuse me," Scream gurgles with a hoof over her muzzle, and joins the alicorn of Magic.

So much for a pleasantly scented meadow.

I must admit I'm not feeling well myself, but I've been through worse in the past. Dealing with smells and sights of the dead in various amounts, stages of decay and destruction, or massive monsters of mind-shattering shapes the gods made in the first ages gave me a rather resistant stomach.

The only unaffected alicorn is the newest member of our group - a light brown coated, dark brown maned alicorn we have spent years recovering from his broken state who is called Kronos. It took us considerable amount of magic, effort, psychology, and all resources we had to help him control his aspect, but in the end we succeeded, and Kronos turned out to truly be worth all the expenses. Granted, he is still physically frail and cannot do more timeshifts in a row with all of us, but the knowledge we've gained in the past decade was something unobtainable otherwise.

Kronos stumbles and sits down, breathing heavily with beads of sweat rolling down his neck.

"Can we... can we try this again in about... a week or so?" he gasps for breath.

I nod.

"It will take time to make some sense of what we saw. However, there are some things that are clear now. The divine plague was not meant to uncover or destroy anything in particular. I was completely wrong on that."

"Huh? What about the Elements?" Scream wipes her mouth and eats some fresh grass to wash down the taste of vomit.

"Two very related things, but not in the cause and effect we thought. The plague was not supposed to destroy or unearth the Elements. It was caused by their creation."

"Sorry," she rubs her temples, "I feel like I should know that after this bad acid trip, I just... head just isn't working properly yet."

"I'm sorry," Kronos gives her an apologetic smile, "I am made for these things, but I'm not good at taking you with me. I wish I could tell you what I saw, but I was so focused on keeping you stable and with me so that you didn't get lost in some time loop that I honestly don't know."

"This is something only I and my sister know. Not even Magnus is old enough to have been a part of it. What we saw was a direct fight between the three gods, something that has not happened since my creation. The gods have merely competed ever since, using our planet as a battleground. They cannot fight anymore, or so I thought, otherwise they would risk their individuality and will. You see, they are only natural forces - Creation, Existence, Destruction. However, through their focus on our small rock they gained minds and wills. If they unleashed their full power it would destroy our planet and their will with it since their desires are focused around it. They would be just blind forces again and they don't want that. Like every intelligent being, they have become greedy, needy, and afraid of death. That is why a direct fight is so surprising to me."

"Why is our planet so important?" asks Magnus, "Is it somehow special? I have scryed on some nearby ones which sustained life and they were similar."

"I think it was just random chance. Our planet was the first one where an alicorn was created, a being so close to the gods themselves but with the aspects of a normal living creature. My sister was the first, and she was enough to hold the gods' attention. The primal forces work throughout the universe, but the focused development happened around us, the first alicorns. The gods cannot simply destroy the planet and play on a different one, which is a great boon to us."

"But they can draw power from our planet. Their effect on it boosts the power of their individual forms, makes them stronger competitors," Magnus furrows his brows, quickly making sense of fragments of information we've gathered over our numerous trips with Kronos.

"Exactly, which is what the plague was. Nightmare needed more power to fight against Harmony, thus asserting its power over a majority of the globe."

It is extremely difficult to put together a clear picture of what happened between formless beings spanning the whole universe, but we can do it together in time.

"But why? Why fight now?" Scream gives us a puzzled stare.

"We felt Harmony lose a great amount of power over past years. At first I thought it was just a mark of strife and wars between species and subsequent stagnation of progress, but no. Harmony created the fragments, these Elements and gave them to lesser species, not even us alicorns."

"So THAT'S what made the king of the Abyssian civilization immortal! I get finally get it."

"Exactly. The lesser races could deny the power of the other gods by using these Elements. Immortality, denying the end. Widespread destruction of enemies, denying rebirth and new life."

"Wait wait wait wait," Scream shakes her head, "Wouldn't killing just make Nightmare stronger again?"

"Normally yes, but these Elements seem to have the power to destroy divinity."

"Holy-"

"WHAT?"

"That's impossible."

"Perhaps 'destroy' was not the correct choice of words. Purge or purify is better. Killing using the Elements does not count as a deed empowering Nightmare, it is purging, thus empowering Harmony. Same with infusing divinity instead of raw creation. All deeds done using the Elements made Harmony stronger, no matter the visible effects."

"But the Abyssian civilization sunk into the ocean centuries before the plague," Magnus returns to his original train of thought, "That would mean-"

"That Harmony was boosting its power far before Nightmare or Discord even thought about it, which brings us to the reason for the fight. I believe Nightmare and Discord joined forces to defeat Harmony... no 'defeat' would make no sense... lock its individuality and will somewhere. That way the trio of primal forces would still be in effect, but only two of them would be able to affect their playground as beings with will and desires."

"Why wouldn't they destroy the Elements then as well, or lock them away or whatever happened?"

I grin. Very worried, but grin.

"After this trip, I think I know why. Up until today, we have watched the fights and past developments, trying to make sense of what was going on. However, this time... remember the last things we saw? The weird snake-like patchwork creature for some reason fascinated with summoning flying pigs."

"Yeah, I haven't seen anything like that before," Magnus nods.

"That IS Discord! I have no idea how much power it takes to completely negate the influence of a god, especially one who was so far ahead of the other two, but I believe Nightmare and Discord lost a massive deal of if not direct strength then at least control over their aspects. I think it is not in their power to destroy the Elements directly. I don't know what happened to Nightmare, but it must be weak as well."

"Wait," Scream rubs her muzzle, "If these Elements can purge divine power, can we use them to destroy the new forms of Discord and Nightmare?"

"I don't think so," I shake my head.

"How come?"

"Because I think that is exactly what Harmony would want. The use of Elements granted it power before. What did the god want the increased influence for? The competitive balance of power was as it should have been. If we weaken the other two enough, Harmony will return from its 'exile' and nothing will stop it. The Elements must not be used at all, or at least only when absolutely necessary."

"I remember something," Magnus speaks up, "There were eleven fragments, not twelve as you guessed before, and five... five of them disappeared. But I remember seeing them all end up Equus. Oh... oooooooh..."

"You're making the 'I am smarter than everypony else in existence' face again, Maggie," Scream jabs the sitting alicorn in the ribs.

"I used to do some experiments regarding flows of energy in places where there should be none. Eventually I discounted those as wrong readings of faulty equipment, but what if -you all know about alternate realities, right?- there was one so closely tied to ours that the effects happening in one would have impact on the other as well?"

"You mean like two universes with their gods and everything? We know that exists, but-"

"No, you gold whorse, a reality so close it is tied to OUR gods, OUR planet, OUR existence. What if all Equuses in alternate universes are actually two paired realities instead of one?"

"So what you're trying to say is there might be a second Equus under the rule of our Discord, Nightmare, and Harmony? Is it possible they sealed Harmony there?"

"The first part, yes. The second one, heck no! I think the two shot Harmony out of a huge cannon into some empty void, no pun intended, where its will can affect nothing."

"Hmmm... what do we do with all this information now?" I mumble and shake my head, "Magnus, can you find a way to get to the second world?"

"Am I the smartest being in all of forever?" he gives me a smug grin.

"Alright, plan B then?" Scream kicks his ego down a notch instantly. Magnus shoots her a murderous glare.

"Well, we need to examine the possible other world, but we also need more details about the new arrangement of the gods, which means more trips through memory lane."

"Give me..." Kronos looks at me, eyes hazy with exhaustion, "Just give me a week and we can... go again..."

"I actually wanted to use your power only when we have something to pursue with more clarity. The good old method should be enough for a while."

"Oh come on!" Scream protests, "I'm tired of chugging zebra semen. It's fine from the tap, great even, but bottled?"

"What she said," Magnus gags, "No more flashback potions, please. I've drunk enough for a city-wide fertility festival."

"Do you two have a better idea on how to repeatedly look into the past?"

"No..."

"No."

"Then let's go milk us some zebras."

"Mhmm!" I complain into the rag gagging me as the griffon carrying me missteps and the nudge wakes me up.

I can't have been out for long, half an hour at most since we are somewhere in the residential part of Steinheim. I'm surrounded by a crowd of soldiers moving down the street as one with Legius only a two heads away. The griffons are bobbing up and down as they march quickly towards the town borders, makng me think that whatever Legius started at the train station will start happening soon. What he said pointed to the fact that what's going to happen is the repeat of Drachenberg, but they had a whole lab there. How could a single old griffon with fairly weak Corruptor cause such a thing?

Speaking of the vizier himself, he can be in his seventies, brown all over when not covered by the wine-purple robe, although I'm not great at guessing griffon age, and he's keeping pace with the soldiers around him. Well, it's more likely that they are not galloping forward only due to his presence, but his stamina is definitely astonishing for his age. He must have been a soldier before he got into politics, normal griffons would never match this pace for long. It appears that military service goes a long way towards achieving high social status in the Empire.

A griffon leans to Legius and whispers something. The vizier nods and chuckles to himself. That can't be good.

The procession slows down considerably into a comfortable walk.

"Scatter," he orders, then he looks at me, "It seems your 'disappearance' has not gone unnoticed."

The soldiers disappear into the alleys, one by one, not to raise suspicion, take to the night sky until there are only about ten of them escorting Legius and me. The row of street lamps encircling the whole city as its border is visible at the end of the street.

Last two houses before we're out of Steinheim.

Last house.

Aaaand...

"Stop right where you are!" I hear Nicolai's voice.

I don't see anything as I'm blinded by strong flashlights at the same time. My tracing spell isn't working either due to a suppression ring around my horn. These griffons knew how to disable a unicorn properly. Thankfully, the horn only stops magic, which means my telekinesis is just fine, and it didn't stop my journal replication ability for reasons which can only be a joke of fate. Not suppressing both magic and telekinesis is a good thing, believe it or not, because unicorns can suffer painful and sometimes deadly fits when released after losing both.

Well, Nicolai's presence wold be reassuring if I wasn't absolutely certain my captors are ready for it.

"MMMPH!" I raise my voice, thrashing on the griffon's back and trying to shake my head. Not the most expressive things I must admit, but they'll have to do.

"My my, if it isn't young Nicolai," Legius greets the half-circle of Black Ops soldiers accompanied by Desert Shade and her group, everyone aiming some sort of weapon at him, "What brings you here into such backwater town?"

"Legius, I really couldn't believe someone like you would be stupid enough to leave such an obvious trail both in Drachenberg and now by taking my prisoner."

"Mhmmer?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Nicolai. I know nothing about your business in Drachenberg and I am taking this alicorn to your brother for inquiries and possible furthering of our scientific knowledge."

If there was a list of expressions synonymous with vivisection, 'furthering of scientific knowledge' would be among top three.

Come to think of it, I'm kinda getting tired of being the damsel in distress.

"Right," Nicolai nods to the others, "disarm them and release the alicorn!"

The Black Ops griffons take everyone's weapons. When they get to Legius' walking stick, the old griffon says:

"You wouldn't part a dusty griffon like me from his walking implement, would you?"

"MMHMHMHMHMMHMMMMMMMM!" I resume my thrashing.

Before the agent can look at Nicolai next to him for confirmation, the Black Ops boss pushes him away, grabs Legius's Corruptor stick, and a mass of tentacles buries into his chest. In the next second, they rip him into a shower of bloody mist-

-Nicolai fluidly avoids the killing blow and slashes at Legius who blocks the attack with his stick. At the same moment, Nicolai's already holding a gun in the talons of his free foreleg and shoots the stick out of Legius' grasp.

Just like Crowley, Nicolai must be very good at controlling himself to be able to use the magical knife to rewind time while exploding.

"Grand vizier Legius, for the destruction of the city of Drachenberg, illegal experimentation on Imperial citizens, exposing our land to the threat of Corrupted, and a murder attempt aimed at me I will see you drawn and quartered."

"I wonder, heh heh heh," the vizier chuckles.

An agent frees my mouth, and before I'm even down from the Legion soldier's back I call out to Nicolai:

"Be careful, the whole army is-"

Quiet like shadows, Legion soldiers previously disappeared into darkness crystallize from the black sky and surround the area. There must be over two hundred of them, a chunk of Steinheim garrison taking orders from Legius along with the vizier's own guards.

"-behind him."

With hundreds of rifles and pistols aimed at Des, Nicolai, and everyone else, no one even tries to resist. Legius pats Nicolai's shoulder.

"You are smart, boy, but I've been outsmarting the worst of nobles for decades," the old griffon points to the countryside, "Move out, it should be ready within few hours, enough time to leave the blast zone."

"Why not kill me now? You've already proved that is your goal," tied up Nicolai hisses at his captor.

"Let a weary griffon have his moment of victory, boy. While everyone else will be satisfied with the explanation that you have become one of the Corrupted in soon-to-be-blighted Steinheim, I prefer killing you and making sure you are gone. After all, you are a very resourceful griffon. Still, I want you to see what the research your alicorn pawn temporarily halted has brought us already. A biological weapon capable of wiping entire cities within a minute and furthermore spreading the blight all over unless stopped by us. The mere threat will make the world tremble. Everyone and everything will bow to the Empire."

With the whole army this time, we are being dragged north, away from the town. Well, I am being carried, the others are still walking. Plus, they didn't gag me again. Joy, rainbows, and sunshine.

Always look on the bright siiiide of life... ta dum ta dum ta dum...

"My brother is not stupid. He will invstigate this and find the truth," says Nicolai.

"And I will gladly assist him," Legius adds innocently, "After months of the most delicate and thorough investigation he will only assert what I am going to tell him as soon as I return to the Holy City - that a certain heavily tainted visitor from Equestria could not control himself in our city and raped a poor lady who then turned into a Corrupted and started a chain reaction. Said visitor was tracked by you during the initial investigation here into Steinheim where your normally impeccable security measures were not enough to hold an alicorn, which you previously had no idea the visitor was. I immediately mobilized the whole garrison plus my own soldiers to come to help, but it was too late. The poor griffons in Steinheim suffered the same fate as those from Drachenberg, you and your agents as well," Legius laments theatrically, "The best we could do was to capture the alicorn who tried to escape and infect more cities. I will apologize for my mistakes, lack of efficiency that allowed the Emperor's poor brother to become a monster, and plead for remaining in my office, which is a mercy I will very easily get. With corruption now being inside the Empire, my research will become legal, and I will reveal more crafted blight bombs that will make sure that all countries will tremble before us in fear of not ending up like Equestria."

"Blight bombs?" I ask, "You can spread corruption without Corrupted?"

"Not yet, the prototype in Drachenberg was activated by the research subjects, and the one we planted in Steinheim needed this," he taps his Corruptor stick, "but once I have full support of the Emperor concerning Corrupted research, we will perfect them."

"You know, I'll never understand you," I shake my head, "All you crazy, power-hungry megalomaniacs. You all want the same - power, to know you are the top of the food chain. And trust me, you are neither the first nor the most ambitious one I've met. You all crave power you will never be able to use anyway. You want other kingdoms, countries, empires to bow to you, but what does it mean? Do you want gold? You can already get anything that is possible to buy. You want mares? Congratulations, old griffon. How many can you sleep with before your heart explodes? Two, three? You don't understand the use of power, you just want it like a foal seeing their parent play with a sword. They want it because it is shiny, and cool, and makes them live out a power fantasy in their head, but in the end a sword is meant to be used to achieve something. And you powermongers don't have a goal, you just want a shiny sword and to have everyone around you know you have it."

"You understand nothing, alicorn!"

"Really? I killed king Sombra from the mirror world, I had his soul trapped inside me for a long time before I finally managed to do so, and his reason for actually MANAGING to unite a whole world under him was to gain immortality. He was hungry for knowledge, which is a goal I can get behind, but time was against him. To do his research he needed precious materials from all over the globe he couldn't get himself, that was what the slaves were for. Nicolai's distant uncle Crowley was the same!"

"What do you mean?" Nicolai asks, clearly confused about the change of direction, "All the history books say he just wanted to be the Emperor."

"Yeah, but why?" I smile at him, "Crowley was the most difficult villain to face, because deep down I knew he was right, that he wanted to do the right thing. You see, Crowley wanted to become immortal as well, but not out of fear of his own death like Sombra. He wanted your Empire to have an unaging, wise ruler like Equestria's princess Celestia at the time. Someone who could end the power struggles and bring stability to the land without knowing his descendants would rip the Empire apart into small countries stealing from or raiding each other. And, Nicolai, do you know why he wanted to be the leader himself?"

"Because he was crazy?" Nicolai answers but without too much conviction.

"No, it was because he asked his brothers Vargaz and Emhyr before and they refused the offer. He knew he wouldn't be the best leader, but if the best ones wouldn't do it it was on him. He was originally willing to give up everything Nightmare offered him in favor of one of his family."

Legius' soldiers actually have to push Nicolai because he stops still for a moment.

"But he was a traitor..."

"He was, but for the best reasons imaginable. If he wasn't possessed by Nightmare, or if I just didn't know what Nightmare does even to those with the most noble intentions I would have been on his side rather than trying to stop him," I give Legius a scalding stare, "Unlike this crazy old mummy. All hunger stems from fear, grandpa, either for yourself or others. What are YOU so terrified of? If it's death like usual I'll be very unimpressed."

"It must be easy to talk as an alicorn, right?" Legius just spits out.

"Heh, I thought so. You will learn how empty and unsatisfied having power will leave you. THEN you will get really mad."

"Gag him again, soldier, NOW!"

Chuckling into the rag once again in my mouth, I enjoy my brief moment of victory.

Steinheim's border wall of lamps is now just a flickering yellow necklace in the distance. Legius stops his soldiers who break camp and chain everyone. Twenty armed soldiers take place around the central plaza where we are shackled to steel stakes stuck in the ground.

"In the morning, Nicolai, you will see power the world will learn to fea- respect," Legius quickly corrects himself, "and then, heh, you won't see anything anymore."


	27. Noose Tightens: Execution

[Blazing's Entry]

 _It's finally hitting me._

 _Cromach is gone. I won't hear him whisper some stupid joke into my ear ever again. No more pecking my neck with his forelegs wrapped around me in a bed far too small for both of us. No more... anything._

 _And that's how I feel. No more anything. Empty. Hollow. Dull._

 _I can't even cry anymore. I've been through so much that I'm just burnt out. Things happen to me, good or bad, and I just watch, unable to bring myself to appreciate or hate them. The best I can do is a tired snarky joke along the lines of "Oh, surrounded by a battalion of soldiers about to feed me so many bullets that I'm going to have a lead diarrhea? Lovely."_

 _I doubt many ponies could understand. Lost cases like I am don't get many chances to be happy. Chokey was my first one and I blew it. Well, Blinding Light blew her up, to be accurate._

 _See? That's what I'm talking about. I should be offended by my own head, but it's just how I am. I can't even get angry anymore. I'm worn out like an overused horseshoe._

 _Cro was the little flicker of hope that still remained, and when Nicolai said everyone in Drachenberg was gone I didn't believe him. After all, a Black Ops boss could have been trying to manipulate me into something I wouldn't otherwise do. However, I believe myself to be at least decent judge of character, and now I am sure Nicolai was doing nothing of that sort. Cromach is if not dead then at least completely out of my reach._

 _No further chance of regaining a normal life, no chance for someone I can spend several calm years with. I just need to forget about myself and do what little I can for Guiding, and right now it looks like tasking Crimson Heart with at least an attempt at getting ponies into Pine Hills was it._

 _Legius is going to destroy another Imperial city, then his soldiers will execute Nicolai, his agents, Desert Shade, Lyam, Rolled Scroll, and Strong Back. After that, a life in a lab until I die._

 _At least I won't have to pay for food or rent._

 _I tried thinking of a way to free the other chained prisoners, and I even found some really good ones, but everything crashed and burned after adding over two hundred soldiers surrounding us into the equation, not to mention the fifty on watch at any given time._

 _How many could I kill if I unleashed all my remaining true death? Thirty? Fifty? A hundred? It would kill me instantly and there are too many enemies to deal with._

 _I must think of something. If I don't have enough power I still have at least a little brain. Well, the part that isn't telling me to hump anything within reach. There's a whole night ahead. I MUST think of something._

 _I must._

 _I can't sleep, I might be the last hope for them._

 _I just wish I wasn't so exhausted all the time now._

 _I mustn't sleep._

 _I mu_

[End Entry]

* * *

Scream appears in a blast of yellow light. Her platinum mane is messy and burnt in places, the golden coat is covered in soot and dust, she's limping, and her wide, panicking eyes are scanning my temple for me. As she turns in the right direction, she breathes out in relief.

"You're still here. Thank stars! Void, we must go."

"What's going on? Some experiment gone wrong?" I step down from my obsidian throne.

"Much worse, we need you in the capital city."

"But I'm banned from there."

"They... they have bigger problems right now."

I haven't been keeping tabs on other alicorns in past years, rather on anything showing excessive divine interference. Is there some sort of revolution going on or...?

It's not like I'm going to refuse to help no matter what the alicorns still think about me.

"Take me there, honey."

Scream takes a deep breath, her horn charges with enough energy to send bright sparks in a small tornado enveloping us, and everything blurs. Seconds later, we're standing on a high crystalline arch overlooking a massive stretch of land on which the miraculous alicorn city is built.

A smoldering stretch of conflagration.

Enormous buildings cracked in places, plazas covered in thick smoke, energy leylines powering machinery ripped out of the ground and sparkling, alicorns screaming and milling around.

"What in all creation?" I gasp. There must have been a natural disaster or something. No _enemy_ could cause so much damage to... us.

How wrong I am becomes astoundingly clear when a red centaur the size of a building comes into view, stomping a fleeing alicorn into paste. I spread my wings and gather my power.

"Wait!" Scream wraps her hoof around my back, "That creature can absorb divine power and use it against us."

A glowing blue cage surrounds the giant, keeping him in place, and I see Magnus on a roof a short distance away, air around him swirling with arcane energy. When the cage buzzes and flickers after the centaur takes its bars into his hands and bends them, I realize how temporary the suppression really is.

Scream is right. Rushing into things wouldn't help.

"Alright. Calm down, Creamy, and tell me all you know," I sit down and take her shoulders with my forelegs.

She's trembling.

"Mhm," she nods, "It... it started few months ago. Alicorns disappeared, but there were only few of them so we thought they just moved away like you did. Nopony really considered that anything could be happening. We've become so complacent... so stupid... so-"

"Focus, honey!"

"Sorry. The disappearances eventually mounted and made Amore take action. I don't know exactly what happened, he didn't want to spread panic, but the entire investigation squad disappeared as well. Magnus, while digging some dirt on Amore's opposition, discovered the entire squad in Amore's dungeons."

"What? He would never-"

"Not as prisoners," she shakes her head, "They were in intensive care of the best healers we have. Something completely drained their divine power."

"That thing," I nod to the gargantuan beast currently smashing a tower which alicorns are flying away from. A beam of red light from his horns hits one who drops to the ground like a rock.

Another life ends, another soul is put into my care.

"Mhm, you'll lose all your power, the ability to fly, your endurance, everything."

"How come we haven't known about this being until now?"

"Magnus suspects Discord is trying to regain his power lost during the fight against Harmony, and-"

"The fastest way to regain that much divinity is to suck it out from the most powerful creations. I understand. Tell me, does the thing have any weak spots? Anything you might have noticed while it was rampaging down there?"

"It's... it's not strong as such. The first drained alicorns must have been attacked with the direct assistance of Discord. But now it can weaken you from far away and heals instantly when it gets more power. The only thing I can think of is that it is slow."

"You say its primary weapon is the ability to siphon energy, right?" I grin. Scream nods, "Creamy, gather whoever you can and get them out."

"What about you?"

The dark flames of complete entropy and utter end of everything cover my entire body.

"I'm going to offer the monster a tasty dinner."

Looking at the destruction and gore far below me, my blood turns to ice. Discord will pay.

"NMMMPH!" I scream into my gag in the phantom pain of my essence being ripped out of me by Tirek. The dream agony fades quickly, and soon there's only me left, empty and useless as it is. Dim early morning light is already upon us, and the milling of changing soldier shifts is what must have woken me up.

Good thing to know is that Void's plan must have worked to some degree, because Tirek was eventually imprisoned in Tartarus and Discord turned to stone. Maybe I'll have a dream about more details later, although I wouldn't count on it because when I'm inside Void I know years or even decades have passed since the last memory.

From the center of the camp where we are shackled there leads an empty alley between tents to the edge through which I have clear view of Steinheim. Still just a normal, uncorrupted town, which I suppose is going to change soon because I failed to come up with anything useful.

"Awake already, I see," I hear Legius' raspy voice, "Cannot wait to miss the show?" he takes a pocket watch out of his robe and checks it, "Thirteen more minutes, if our charging estimates were correct. The soil underneath the city is already tainted, we just need to set it off. SOLDIERS! Set jamming devices up around the camp's perimeter and get the prisoners ready for the show."

A lump grows in my throat. All those griffons, once again, gone. Families gone, dreams gone, hopes dead, all because I couldn't freaking wait three weeks in Manehattan for Crom. I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't have returned. I know I didn't get a choice, but I shouldn't have done a thing. I should have just sat somewhere and waited.

This is all my fault. As freaking always!

And as I watch the soldiers wake Nicolai, Desert Shade, Lyam, Flora, Strong Back, Rolled Scroll and the Black Ops soldiers, I know I will have a lot more names to remember. Everyone who died in the zebrican invasion, everyone from the first Silver Sun team I led, everyone who died because of me...

... I made sure every name was carved into the back wall of the Order mansion. Every day I used to visit and read some, but when I was there after my return I forgot and rushed off in hope of regaining life that was long gone.

The lump grows further, making me gasp for breath. A lead ball inside my stomach joins when the fifty Legion soldiers surround us, guns at the ready. One of them ungags me, unties my shackles from the stake, and leads me a short distance away from the others who are forced to stand up and face the barrels of the rifles.

Legius checks the watch again.

"So, Nicolai, any last words before your... tragic death by lead poisoning?" he sneers.

"You severely underestimate my brother's intelligence."

Legius tilts his head, clearly disappointed.

"And you severely underestimate mine. In a minute, you will see the way in which I will make our Empire this world's absolute superpower. Something you would have never been able to do."

"How can you transform another city? The Corrupted will destroy you!" I call out, "You'll end up like Equestria. There will be no world to fear you."

"Fool," Legius scowls, "Your Corrupted are designed to work against magic users, not advanced technology. We can eradicate them unlike your pathetic ponies. Manehattan was just a fluke for which we were not prepared. That will not happen again."

The ground trembles. I know full well what that means.

Everyone's eyes widen as a giant stalk shoots from the ground where Steinheim's train station is. Black tendrils immediately cover the dome. Just like before, the stalk opens, and explodes into black cloud covering the city within a minute.

I feel the voices. I feel more and more Corrupted fill the emptiness I know from Equestria. The new pressure in my head, the whispering, the hopelessness, it's all becoming too much. I plop my butt on the ground and cough. I want to throw up, but all that's coming out is dark saliva.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," I repeat over and over.

Legius' laughter is my only answer.

"Firing squad, ready!"

Clicking comes from all over the place.

"My devoted brethren," Nicolai's clear voice rises, "You have served our Empire well over the years. Rest assured that your previous sacrifices have saved griffons who will never know it and never thank you or your families for it. However, we never did what we did for thanks or personal rewards. Our missions, our service, all that was only for the good of the Empire. No matter what happens here and now, tyrants do not last forever, and the goodness of our people will shine through in the end. The Intelligence Service might act from the shadows, but we work only for the light."

"For the glory of the Griffon Empire!" Nicolai's soldiers proclaim as one.

"Well, guys," I hear Desert Shade sigh, "we're kinda going against the odds here. Any ideas? Hmm, Lyam, I order you peck through your shackles and beat hundreds of armed griffons up. When you're done, tell Scroll to bring me some coffee."

"Thirty-five years, Des. Through Tartarus and back. Corrupted, bounty hunters, nomads, ponies, griffons, dragons, and a damn god. You know, my life would have been really boring without you."

My streaming tears hiss on the ground as I listen to more and more goodbyes being said.

 _...the whole world..._

"Ready!" the firing squad leader calls out.

I start choking, pushing myself to throw up but I can't. Voices, my own telling me I failed, thousands of Corrupted pushing me to give in, real ones barely gettng through the deafening haze of the others.

 _...spread..._

"Aim!"

More clicking and shifting of legs.

 _...cover everything..._

 _...we are the land..._

 _...you understand..._

 _...one of us..._

 _...SPREAD..._

"FIRE!"

 _...DEVOUR!..._

I finally release the blockage in my throat, letting three thick black tentacles taste the air.

"Miiiiiiiiine..." I hiss, feeling my territory grow.

Dark, smoke-like veil surrounds the familiar warm creatures while the THREATS launch lead and flame at them. They will be corrupted, not destroyed.

"My... prey..."

The soil deep underneath overflows with energy I call unto. My tentacles, thick as three of the feline-avian creatures put together burst from the ground all through their cloth lairs spread around. Their fire and projectiles whizz by or melt when hitting me.

So much energy all around, all for me to use. I grow a copy of myself which immdiately pounces at the nearest ENEMY, enveloping him and filling all his holes. Taking him from the inside, transforming his nerves, and making him into one of me.

No... not one of me. Just FOOD.

The creature is absorbed, and my clone splits into two. We will cover everything. One true world.

Ignoring the screams and gunfire, I pass through the veil protecting those worthy of becoming one of many me.

So many males. So tasty, creamy, full of energy and fluids. Where to start from? Or maybe the few females? Fill them, corrupt them, be reborn from them stronger. The feline-avian one looks strong, she will breed more of us faster.

No. The curious hybrid female one, the one with more energy, more divine energy first.

The irrelevant firm material wrapped around her melts as I touch it. The female struggles, but I feel drips of myself enter her pores and SPREAD. Her will, her resistance crumbling, and her desire rising.

"DES!" I hear the big FRIEND one who looks like the ENEMY. He will be next. I will suck him dry before transforming him.

Growing grasping claws on my front appendage, I grab the small hybrid by her barrel and raise her to my mouth. So tiny, so imperfect, not adaptability at all. Half the size of my current form, fragile, one touch from being destroyed. No more of this, she will become a perfect host.

"Remember how I said a corrupted alicorn would be a fun last thing to see?" she squirms, making high-pitched noises, "I take that back!"

I feel... discomfort. Looking at its source, I see some THREATS pouring acid and liquid flame on my ground tentacles. I let the afflicted appendage dissipate in case the... discomfort spreads and grow another one. My clones are already breeding the fallen ENEMIES who scatter while using their less effective weapons.

There is another Corrupted nearby. A tiny, castrated, SLAVE one, OWNED by that old... griffon running away. We are ONE, we do not serve, we simply ARE. I stretch my will, materializing a thin tendril which rips the poor Corrupted out of the griffon's grasp and turns it into biomass.

Now back to the important thing, my divine prey still strugging in my grasp.

"Open... wiiiide..."

I squeeze her barrel until she screams and my tongues enter her muzzle, then I let go. Our mouths meet, and I release more of my essence inside her to take her faster. She chokes as the black goo goes down her throat, into her lungs, and splatters on the ground.

Physical form is important, but the mind so much more. Every fold of her brain for me to explore, to absorb, to learn from. So much to see, but not under THREAT. Just a little peek inside her head before I eliminate the ENEMY completely. I am her now, as she is me. Everything will become me.

 _I try to twist my talons to escape the shackles. Morning is coming and I haven't thought of anything yet. If the damn griffons weren't watching all the time I could just pull the stake out and run with the others. Maybe I could make some kind of a deal? They are going to need an expert on Corrupted, right? If I don't think of a way out soon I'll have to offer my services to the old guy. Besides, how come no one ever listens to books? NEVER trust a grand vizier._

More experience with the world. More knowledge. More to copy. More to understand.

 _Someone released Corrupted into the town. We need to get out. Note to self - tell Lyam and the rest to pack their bags immediately and take the first train wherever it's headed. Who would do something this stupid? Does it have something to do with Blazing Light? Well, probably. He's a magnet for trouble, but there's no way he would be behind it. At my age, I know a villain if I see one. What was the name of the place... Finn's Fast Food? Scroll should be there, chugging milkshakes by the barrel. She can inform the others we have to GTFO._

There is nowhere to run, little creature... hippogriff.

 _Lyam followed the bitch, but she disappeared two alleys later. Just out into thin air. Bucket has no idea about any bounty, but the Order seals were perfect, not the hoofwriting, though. Someone is trying to frame Cromach for putting a bounty on a guy who he's been practically drooling about the first time we met and even now he mentions him in casual conversation. So many questions but absolutely no answer aside from one - the culprit has the top-priority Order seals none of which have disappeared and all are in Cromach's and Bucket's possession. Magic? No, even the magical aura on the seals is perfect. Whoever is behind this is either an excellent wizard or an ex-Order unicorn. Or... could it be...? I have to talk to Cromach about his office._

Her mind is always puzzled, constantly thinking. Now her rapidly dissipating worry is how to escape me, but what has bothered her in the past? The ENEMIES are resisting, but that is of no importance. Their implements cannot hurt me significantly, and their biomass is feeding me just fine.

 _She... she... someone... who was it? I can't remember. We got a lot of money and a tip for a great job. Just chase some ponies and observe what they do. It was legal, it paid extremely well, and if anything happened to them in the wilderness no one would know that we kept their stuff. Nobles on top of that. She said it was for the law. She said... something about a murder? I can't remember. Scroll suspects magic, but it's not an enchantment she can break. Someone just messed with our heads, changed things. It's not locked, it is changed. We know that it happened, but we don't know what really happened before the changes. I remember eyes on me... I remember anger... sad, desperate anger. I hate her and she hates me... but who?_

Her brain is damaged, synapses missing, some forcibly connected differently. I appease her confusion with comforting warmth. Her belly is bulging and rounding up beautifully into a proper female form as I keep gushing into her mouth. She will absorb everything and become one of me.

 _I have a lot of money saved up. Nopony knows where from, but I get money every month. Not enough to go on any binge, but enough to live comfortably. That's why leaving the orphanage doesn't hurt too much. They helped me put myself through schools, through training, and taught me about life. I shared what part of the good fortune I could with other orphans and helped them start as more than dock workers and stall vendors. In the end, they helped me as well. Those who ended up in banks helped me trace the money I was getting to a network of whorsehouses all over Equestria. Unfortunately, that's where the trail went completely cold. Each place had a different owner, although all of them cooperated with somepony in the past who helped them set up - the head of the entire thing. Still, no matter who I trailed, no matter who I paid, no one could put me a single step forward. Here, ten years later, at the blessed age of thirty-four, I finally give up. Whoever you were, I think the fact that I am aging very slowly is your doing. I also think the money was yours as well. But I'm ready to finally live my own life._

Deeper. More distant memories. Explore her everything. Dig until there is nothing left.

 _Red eyes are looking at me. Cold, distant, a little curious, but most of all - disappointed. The eyes move away, showing a black muzzle with short, carpet-like hair. I raise my tiny forelegs to touch the big pony. It tickles._

 _"What is this, Vert?" the voice is flat, hollow. Scary._

 _"That little innocent bundle is what you created. She is what those years of experiments and studying were for," this voice is deep, rumbling, and downright terrifying. However, it still bears far more warmth than the first one, "She is what you wanted, sort of."_

 _"NO SHE ISN'T!" the pony screams, her enormous wings stretching. Shadows dance on the uneven brown walls, cast by red flaring light emanating from the pony's horn, "I WANTED-"_

 _"I know what you wanted, but she is what you got," the calm, rumbling voice cuts her off._

 _The crimson eyes with slit pupils cross as I bubble and poke the mare's nose._

 _"I feel nothing, Vert. So many memories, so much hope poured into **it** , and I feel absolutely nothing. Should I... try again?"_

 _"I would not. Your dream was just a dream. I told you before - you are not fit to be a mother. You've never wanted to be one. This poor filly was just... a mistake. Don't make the same one again."_

 _"She just makes me remember all I lost. She's just... pain. I don't care about her. I HATE HER!"_

 _I start crying. The lady is not nice like the other big voice._

 _"Then get rid of her, but accept your responsibility. You brought her into this world, and she deserves a chance. I will not stop you if you decide to end her life here and now, but I believe every spark of burning fire has a reason to exist, don't snuff hers just because you didn't get what you wanted."_

 _The scary lady looks at me._

 _"Become a better pony than I am. That's all I ask of ya. Stars know it shouldn't be too difficult."_

The world shatters. I start choking again and toss Desert Shade away. All the voices inside my head mingle together into a buzzing headache. Stumbling, I retract my tongue, and again, and again.

"Cho...key...?" I croak, slowly regaining control over my breathing.

On the ground in front of me, Des is coughing and throwing up globs of unpleasantly familiar black goo. She's kinda further away than I'm used to.

I look down at my forelegs which look like black ribbed cables twisted together, ending in four tentacles that grasp when I test them out. Yep, I'm taller, lanky, and feel drippier than a running nose. I finally lost it, but the shock made me get it back.

But... that was Chokey. That was definitely Chokey looking at newborn Des. I would never mistake that face anywhere. The shabby black coat, though a bit darker than I remember. The mane combed over onto one side and shaved on the other like a clop star crackwhorse. But Des said she was born some eighty-ninety years after I died.

And a... horn?

I feel Des' mind untangling from mine, I feel limbs and appendages I don't have dissipate, and I finally realize what happened during the past two minutes.

The protective veil around the prisoners fades, the Corruptor clones of myself melt, and the giant tentacles up until now smashing soldiers left and right retract back into the craters from which they came. Thankfully, the Legion soldiers are having enough trouble fighting the griffons I corrupted before I snapped out of it.

I turned into a Corruptor. The infectious explosion Legius caused must have been the last straw. Now, though, I'm losing the innate abilities my completely transformed self was able to control which my pony mind can't. That means I don't have any defense other than my body not returning to its original form, and also that we're now in the middle of a mix of corrupted griffons and Legius' soldiers. Fortunately, it seems we're still a secondary problem.

Thinking later. Action now.

I roll coughing Des on her back, and...

...get kicked in the chest. It doesn't translate to anything more than minor discomfort.

"Good... to see you're... still sane..." I croak, attempting to talk with a thicker neck filled with tentacles, "Get... Lyam..."

Not waiting for an answer, I jump to Nicolai, clearing far more distance than I'm used to and tripping over my longer legs. Recovering is easy, however, and several seconds later I rip the metal stake to which Nicolai is shackled out of the ground.

The griffon salutes while looking me up and down and rushes off to release the others after I attempt to break the chain on his legs shackled together and melt it by mistake.

Note to self - no hugging anypony friendly for now.

"THE PRISONERS ARE ESCAPING! THE PRISONERS ARE-"

The alarm call is cut short by a bullet turning the griffon's skull into jigsaw puzzle. Ripping the holding stakes out for anyone I can reach, I look around for any immediate threat. The scream must have gone mostly unnoticed, as the Legion soldiers are busy using flamethrowers and acid bombs against anything too gurgly and too close.

They are winning.

Legius was right. Corrupted are the biggest threat to unicorn mages and alicorns due to horn rot. They aren't invulnerable against weapons that destroy them and the soil they stand on.

Clock is ticking then.

Someone taps on my back. It's Nicolai who points away from Drachenberg and starts running. Checking that Des and the others are catching on and following him, I move out as well.

Nicolai's agents, who must have known where Legius' soldiers took their equipment join us several minutes later in full gear. Unfortunately, unlike us before, they are followed by more and more alarmed screams.

First bullets whiz by, and Nicolai points at his agent.

"YOU, OTHER GUYS!" he calls out while running, "RUN IN FRONT OF MY GRIFFONS. ENERGY SHIELDS!"

We form a square, and the agents in the back sling their shield generators into slots just above their tail. The oval shimmering shields cover each one's behinds. Anything shot as us directly from the back will most likely ineffectively hit those.

"THERE'S A FOREST ABOUT A DAY TO THE NORTH AND AN ABANDONED FORTRESS HALF A DAY LATER, WE CAN HOLE UP THERE UNTIL REINFORCMENTS ARRIVE!" orders Nicolai, "IF WE'RE CUT OFF, ASSUME IT'S LEGIUS' GRIFFONS AND SHOOT FIRST!"

The flight north begins.


	28. Noose Tightens: Insanity

[Blazing's Entry]

 _It's hard to write while trotting._

 _On the other hoof, an earthpony would be having more trouble._

[End Entry]

* * *

The headache is fading away with every hour of us making our way north. With no other Corrupted nearby I can focus at least a little, although it's still not much more than nothing. It feels as if all thoughts were passing through a swamp of sticky honey.

I must admit one thing - this new body is working much better than I could have ever hoped.

I've always been a terrible runner, both in terms of stamina and speed. However, after my transformation into a stars-forsaken mushroom I feel like I could traverse the whole continent on hoof. Well, at least I can add 'being beaten at physical exercises by a fungus' to my ever lengthening list of failures.

So, it's been over half a day of constant-

The barriers of my fortress tremble and fail after the final assault. I know who is out there, and I've been preparing myself for my final stand for a long time. Alicorns fell in our defense against Tirek, and in the end we killed the monstrosity. At least that was what we thought at first. A being of such power was too difficult do destroy completely, especially with our most powerful members incapacitated. Discord, in his new form he calls a draconequus, arrived just in time to save his servant from my final assault.

I could not stand against both at once, even if one was drastically weakened.

However, I was not alone. Magnus and Scream observed our fight that spanned the whole city and left it in ruins. My fires of true death ended the lives of innocent alicorns who got too close, and I will never forget them, but I had to unleash almost everything I had otherwise Tirek would absorb my power in such an amount he could eventually adapt to. My two best, and two of the very few at all, friends were not called the most knowledgeable alicorn magicians for nothing. They crafted a complex spell which imprisoned Tirek in a pocket dimension with such different rules of existence that his absorption power was ineffective there, a prison dimension they called Tartarus.

I was pretty surprised that they used a 'place' on the border of the realms of dead and the living where souls I took care of departed to come to terms with unresolved grief and eventually fade. It made me realize the power I hold in my hooves is so different from anything anyone else possesses. Wizards can tap into the energy of the dead, necromancers they call themselves, and use it as an extremely limited resource, but I have... everything. However, I must protect the spirits who trust me with their final safety so that their sanctity remains untarnished.

The more I do for them, the more they do for me.

And here it is, my final hour. I knew Discord was looking for me. The entire event with Tirek allowed the god of Creation to regain much of his original power, and of course he wants to end the ones who are stopping him from becoming the absolute force of the universe. We split up. Magnus and Scream are busy researching the Elements for a way to use them reliably as a weapon. They have located the other five in what we call the mirror world, but the problem is that the Elements must not be gathered in one world. Such amount of power focused in one place would, according to them, cause unknowable and devastating effects. The two younglings, Celestia and Luna, are helping with the research, but I fear I might not be there to see the result.

As expected, the attack is coming while they are still occupied with unlocking the power of the ultimate weapon.

My black temple turns to pink cotton candy, and chocolate rain starts pouring all over the dessicated desert outside. In a flash of white light, the draconequus appears.

"Such a gloomy place, wasn't it? Much better like this," Discord gives me a sadistic smile, "Oh wait, weren't you supposed to be somehow 'countering' my power with yours?"

I tried, stars know I tried.

My true death is the refined power of Nightmare, focused, deadlier than the god's own, but now that I stand alone face to face with the god...

...I feel like a block of the purest ice from the absolute zero between stars in the middle of a conflagration. I might have the quality over him, but he has the overwhelming quantity.

"Let's begin then, shall we?"

He snaps the fingers on his tail, and we're suddenly standing outside under steel grey sky. Even here, inside my own world, he can manipulate reality without me standing a chance.

His first strike is not physical, just pressure assaulting every atom in my body. Anyone other than I would have been disintegrated in an instant, but my flames flare around me and break Discord's hold.

He recoils, scowling. Even 'touching' his projected power with mine causes him discomfort. Sadly, _only_ discomfort.

"I am fighting for all those who do not want to be just a source of your power, Discord. All those you consider toys or less than ants. I know you do not possess any empathy, so you cannot understand what you are doing by throwing your creations against each other. That is why I do not hate you. You are who you are."

"You're pretending to understand my plans and reasons?" Discord starts laughing. Sky fills with giant mouths which mirror his thundering amusement, "If you've grown in power at least a tenth of the growth of your ego then I might have decided to keep you alive just for the amusement value," Discord suddenly appears in front of me, his fangs snapping at my muzzle. I teleport aside, only to be grasped by his lengthening tail and slammed into the sand, "But you are nothing. You don't even deserve a name. ABSOLUTE. NOTHING!"

I know. Empty, Endless Void.

Reality breaks. Words fail to describe the deeds a furious god can do. I work by the feel of shifting power between us. My enemy is everywhere when he wants to attack and nowhere when I rarely get into a position to counter. The only reason I can even barely comprehend what is all happening at once is because I am used to feeling the millions of souls passing through my world in each second, either coming, fading, or new ones being born.

Left is music, up is green, down is potato...

...and right is...

...I must never forget...

...what I am doing is right. Not for me, but for everyone.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" I hear Discord's roar as my reality reasserts itself, forming my obsidian temple and Final Sanctuary in its entirety.

I feel the power of the legions of the dead I have assembled over the millenia behind me. They remember what this place was to them. They remember to whom they offered their eternal service. They know how things _should_ be.

"These, Discord, are the creations you forgot. Descendants of races we, alicorns, guided after you made my sister. They all had hopes and dreams. Some are here with me out of rage at their violent deaths. Some are simply wise beings who knew _someone_ had to care. Some just had nowhere to go, no reason to exist, and wanted to do at least some good in their deaths. Over the ages, the lack of caring by you, Nightmare, and even Harmony, your constant games, all caused needless amount of victims."

"THEY ARE TOYS, YOU MISERABLE ACCIDENT, JUST LIKE YOU ARE!"

"No, Discord, each of them possesses a tiny fraction of power belonging to you and your kin. Alone they are weak, but together they make me the one and only alicorn who can stand up to you."

"In your wildest dreams..." he growls.

Creatures of nightmares grow all around, immediately struck by blue figures of my legions. Discord's innate power of constant creation is facing the fury of the lost and damned. Soon after I join the fight I realize how lucky and insignificant I was.

I thought the souls were enough to grant me and all the other races freedom, to stand up to the gods. I was so wrong... so completely wrong.

The only thing that had saved everyone was that we really were no threat, completely unimportant. Now, as I barely hold my own against a god DRASTICALLY weakened by the conflict against his kin I know the absolute truth - if Discord wanted us gone before Harmony did whatever it did, we wouldn't be here anymore. Our resistance would have amounted to a snowflake in a supernova.

However, that was then and this is now. It might be a miracle that the struggle between our creators allowed us to survive this long, but we need to use it.

And use it I do.

The charred form of the draconequus coughs blood, lying in the desert sand. A pillar of true fiery death comes from the sky, sucking him in and destroying everything that makes this... avatar of all creative force in existence a willful being. Soon, only the force will remain, no more angry, competitive will, no more Discord. Only rules of physics and universe again.

"ENOUGH!" the dark fire disperses, leaving a shimmering bubble with Discord's physical body hanging in the air. Behind him, reality shatters like glass, leaving a hole into empty, inky blackness, "Up until now, I have considered you an insect, VOID, an irrelevant dead end, but you... I will remember you, and next time I won't be this... _merciful_."

The darkness sucks him in.

I cannot follow him out into the real world. In here, inside my seat of power, I proved I was stronger but things are different out there. If I tried to unleash the full potential of true death I would cause the utter annihilation I am trying to prevent, and it would likely not be enough anyway.

All I can do is hope that I weakened Discord enough to buy us the time we need-

I am ripped out of Final Sanctuary and appear floating high above the alicorn city. Next to me, Scream and Magnus are hovering as well.

Deep down below us, a furious draconequus is dodging rainbow beams of energy cast by two quickly flying alicorns.

"I don't know what you did, but he just appeared here and started summoning some pretty nasty creatures," says Scream calmly, smiling for some reason.

"We must help. Well, you must-"

"I really wouldn't go down there, Void. Those things can blow up any second," Magnus stops me, pointing at the multicoloured laser show.

"You made the Elements work?"

"I did, aren't I a genius? I even found two willing victi- research assistants to tap into their full potential and use it in a combat situation."

Discord slows down with each prismatic beam hitting his physical body.

"Weren't they chosen already by the Elements?"

"Those two fillies? They were, but there's a difference between being filled with the essence of the Element's power and using said power to blast a god's face off."

I keep watching as Discord eventually stops moving, turning into a grey, stone statue.

"Finally... one god is dead," I let out a long, exhausted breath.

Magnus shakes his head.

"No, all eleven Elements would be required for that. This... this is just imprisonment."

"For how long?"

"No idea, but considering the dissipation of power I would say tens of thousands of years without any external trigger."

Alicorns pour into the streets, gathering around the two exhausted sisters.

"Those two will be the heroes in the eyes of everyone."

The alicorn of Magic shrugs.

"I don't really care. As long as Discord stops spawning world-eating monsters all over the globe and I can return to my research."

"I hoped it would be over today, one way or another. After all, if we could take on one god then we might deal with the other as well," I whisper, realizing my eternal watch isn't finished by far.

Scream puts her head on my shoulder.

"Honey, I believe in you. Don't lose hope."

I shake my head. Half a day of confusing flickers, daydreams, memories, all that while my body goes through the motions. It's all blurring together. At one point I turned to check on Desert Shade and asked Magnus what he thinks about properties of some crystal I've never heard of. When I turned back I saw Nicolai's ass in front of me and all three of my tongues reached out to grab him. I stopped myself just in time.

Corruption, foreign memories, reality... it's all becoming one.

Trotting ahead of me, Nicolai finishes sipping from his water bottle and raises his voice.

"ALRIGHT, EVERYONE, LISTEN UP! Some of you noticed we're not heading straight north but instead in a minor arc. That is because there's a forest ahead which we need to enter when darkness falls. In there, we can lower the pace and recover a little. However, it is the most likely place for ambush if Legius called for reinforcements, which he doubtlessly did. In case we meet anyone there, shoot first. I hate the possibility of attacking a random trapper, but we're not in a position to hesitate. How are we on the energy reserves?"

"They stopped shooting couple of hours ago so the accumulators are recharging. We have enough energy to use beam weapons as well," one of the griffons in the back reports.

"Good. The Legion traitors are straight up following us, but there's too many of them to keep the pace. Plus, they will soon have to deal with logistics problems. Does anyone need to slow down?" when none of the agents open their beak, Nicolai continues, "Desert Shade, Blazing Light?"

"What did you say, Scream?" I mutter.

"Blazing?"

"Huh?"

"Are you okay? Do we have to slow down?"

"Okay?" I shake my head, "Not by a long shot, but I don't think I'll start humping anyone's leg anytime soon. Keep going, this new body is running on autopilot and doesn't feel tired whatsoever. How about you, Des, not crazy yet? I'm really trying to not even think about you so that my presence doesn't taint you anymore."

"My group and I are used to running away from _Corrupted_ , we can keep going for a day or two more if need be. And Blazing, don't worry, I'm fine... mostly. Though I have to avoid looking at anything other than sand. Sweating fit griffons all around are not helping, and the wriggling mass of tasty, delicious, dripping tentacles in your crotch is just the cherry on top."

"Sorry."

"Look, I'm glad you snapped out of it, is it enough? I'm not holding a grudge or anything as long as I don't turn into a jellyfish and absorb Lyam here."

"You look fine," I give her a thorough look. Her toned muscles moving under her black coat as she's running, determined stare forward, thin, elegant legs, behind swaying from side to-

Calm down, you're drooling!

"Dammit!" I curse.

"Trust me," Des smiles, "Now that I know how it feels to be one I can't stay mad at Corrupted always wanting to mate with everything they find."

"We can take some of your equipment off of your backs," Nicolai offers.

"We're alright, trust me," Des refuses.

The day passes on, and sun finally drops behind the horizon. As per Nicolai's prediction, we're approaching a vast bushy growth. It's not a forest as such, the nice, leafy ones from Equestria don't grow this close to the desert. These trees are thin, only about five times as tall as a griffon, but growing extremely densely. Legius' army will have to cut through or slow down heavily while we can pass. Thankfully, the growth is expansive enough so that the soldiers behind us cannot just keep the fast pace up and go around.

The night goes on with us traversing the patch of dense vegetation.

"Commander, I am detecting a mass use of electronic equipment further north," an agent reports, holding some device with two antennae sticking out of it.

I immediately start my tracing spell, but I can't 'see' much besides the trees.

"How far?"

"The edge of our tracking range."

"Damn it!" Nicolai holds a glowing disc up. It looks like it's showing an eagle-eye view of the area. An electronic map of some sort? "Those must be the reinforcements."

"Do they know about us?" Des asks.

No, they are here on a vacation.

"I'm sure they've been informed about our coming, but Legion soldiers should not have the equipment to detect our shielded devices accurately. We just need to be quiet and careful," Nicolai turns away from her, "How many signatures are we talking about, agent?"

Hey, I was wrong... again. Des' question actually wasn't obvious.

"Several dozen, fifty at most. However..."

"Airship?"

"Yes, sir. Small, though."

"I doubt it's a combat vessel. Bringing in too much heavy equipment would raise questions. The airship most likely just transported the soldiers here."

"So, what's the danger here?" Des asks, "Can we steal the ship?"

"Several miniguns along with few rifles from above, depends on the remaining crew. And no, we can't. It'll be hovering above the stationed forces. Our best bet is to take the soldiers by surprise, use our vastly superior firepower to blast our way through and run like blazes towards the old fortress before they recover. We could clear the entire force if they are inside the forest and not on its edge, but that would take too much time."

"This Legius guy has already proven pretty good at evaluating the situation," I chime in, "How do we know his guys won't be waiting in the fortress already?"

"We don't," Nicolai sighs, "but I believe Legius has drawn enough forcess from everywhere around to make someone notice. If he was able to move the Legion in any serious numbers, with tanks and assault airships, then he would. He is trying to keep this action secret which means his number of soldiers is limited. Cassius would execute him on the spot if he knew what's going on."

"Signatures approaching," an agent says sharply.

"Cut all chatter!"

All lights fade and everyone goes quiet. Only the soft whispering of grass under hooves, paws, and boots follows our progress. Other good thing about being a Corrupted - I make absolutely no noise while walking.

I sense something familiar. So old, but so close. I just can't put my tentacle on it.

"CONTACT!" I hear from the distance and immediately drop on the ground. My tracing spell hasn't warned me whatsoever. What the hay?

The gunfire isn't aimed at us.

Allies?

The night flares with an explosion of gold and pink flames from the right. Nicolai's agents don't react in any way, only quietly follow their leader. The discipline is astonishing. If I was one of them, I'd be unloading my gun into the direction of the fight the second anything moved. Maybe that's why I was never in any army, and my only job in the Royal Guard was teaching martial arts to newbies.

Pained screams are quickly cut off. More panicked yelling I don't understand through the sheer amount of voices comes. It sounds official and military-like, but combined with horror. The sound of glass exploding and ground erupting reaches my ears. It's not my normal senses, though, that confuse me, it's the feeling inside me that something is both wrong and absolutely right at the same time.

However, we are fine as we're sneaking further and further north.

Nicolai leads us a little off to the west to avoid the combat site, and I can see the darkness around slowly melting, giving way to the first rays of morning light.

We all slow down as we leave the cover of trees, and eventually stop to process a new, gruesome sight.

Pieces and strips of military griffons, I assume from the few non-melted bits of fur and armor, are scattered over a wide area covered with craters. Malfunctioning electronic equipment is sparkling whenever not just charred lumps. What I suppose is the wreck of the airship is still smoldering, half-buried in the ground.

My tracing spell makes me freeze, then scream as I finally realize what's going on:

"Run. Run! RUN!"

The black and white world of my alternate vision is showing enormous fires of divine power billowing at the edge of the forest moving towards us. When I open my eyes, I see the trees are covered in black ice and shatter when an equine figure passes by.

Thankfully, everyone either caught on the horror in my voice or they don't want to know what completely and brutally wiped an entire battalion of Legion soldiers within half an hour. The griffons forming our hind guard reactivate the energy shields on their backs, and with tired sighs we run as fast as we can...

...at least until a wall of fire appears out of nowhere in front of us.

"FORMATION!" Nicolai calls out after sticking a sword into the wall which drips away as molten steel instantly. The agents form a half-circle of armed death aiming at the slowly walking, robed pony who sometimes stumbles but persistently goes closer step by step.

Twin divine powers that used to be mine, the ability to find and track me over _continents_. It's the crazy guy from the ferry, but last time the fact that I had Suitie with me must have covered my... essence or whatever he's using to follow me.

Why isn't my new Corruptor body throwing him off then?

Or maybe it is. He is just preventing us from leaving, we're still alive... as long as we don't prove hostile.

"Aim!" Nicolai whispers loudly.

"No! No no no no!" I shake my head, "If you shoot you die like the rest. Give me a second to think."

"Who is it?" he asks.

"I think it's not a who... not anymore, but what," my head is working overtime, drowning in adrenaline, "I lost my original power when I died, but alicorn aspects live on after their bearer dies. That's why after the original alicorn of Love died, Mi Amore Cadenza gained his aspect in full half a millenium later. I was not right in the head when I gradually gained my power by stealing from various gods and enemies, and making it mine. I was a unique schizophrenic case and that was why I was able to grain two opposing aspects - Hope and Despair. I think this is my... heir, as they say, because I didn't regain my power after my resurrection. He... it is completely insane."

"What does it mean for us? Do you know how to fight it?"

"I went somewhat even against a GOD with that amount of power, there is nothing to fight. We can't hurt it, we can't slow it down, it can kill us with a thought. However," I sigh, "I think it is only after me."

"...make it stop..." I hear the quiet grumbling from the figure, "...who are we..."

"Step away, everyone," I say, walking a little closer to the figure that stops and twitches backwards, "When it goes after me you run as fast as you can. I'll try to lead it back to our pursuers. Just find Crimson Heart in Manehattan and help him-"

One phoenix wing and one made of dark ice sprout from the pony's back. His, and now I can clearly see it is a stallion, hood folds back, revealing an exhausted face of somepony who has no contact with reality whatsoever. I have no clue what colour his coat or mane are, both made of intermingling divine fire and ice.

His eyes go wide when he looks up at me, pupils turning into pin pricks, and in his gathering of destructive divinity I see my unavoidable death.

"Even while gone, I ruined a pony's life," I shake my head. The wall of flame surrounding the others fades, but I dare not move to put them in danger again. Several breaths later, I hear hesitant steps moving away from us.

"...no life, no hope..."

The sheer amount of divine power from this pony is far more than I can handle now.

"...I beg of you..."

"...die..."

"...release us..."

"...end us..."

"...become us..."

A frozen spear with fiery tip forms in the air, aiming at me. Using both powers together used to be extremely difficult for me, but I guess having no brain to be torn under the conflicting pressures must be helping.

"It wasn't supposed to happen. Harmony should have purified me."

And the god did, but the aspects must have remained tangled.

"...help..."

The divine spear hums with energy.

"...we are nothing..."

"I know pity won't help, but I'm sorry you got dragged into this. I know how it feels-OOF!"

Utter chaos.

"HE IS MINE AND ONLY MINE!"

A voice? My back hurts. My front hurts. My sides hurt. My pain hurts.

"Welcome back!" a confused face of Desert Shade greets me when I open my eyes, "I thought you hated flying."

Wait. I have the body of a Corrupted. Why does everything feel as if I got hit by a mallet?

"Owwwwwww..."

"A DRAGON!" I hear a griffon scream.

"...what?" I mumble.

"Lyam, grab him!" Des orders, "Someone take Lyam's bags! You, Blazing, don't shove your tentacles where they don't belong."

The big griffon puts me on his back. His strong, muscular back covered with soft coat.

"Can I... at least... grope a little?" I conjure up a smile.

"Glad to know you're okay," Lyam answers calmly, "Any idea what's happening?"

"Let me... blink.. the tears... off..."

Umm, Nicolai and Des got a decent distance away while the... living Insanity was focusing on me. Then an explosion happened. An explosion that tossed me... all the way to the others. A loooong way to the others.

Huh, I guess I'm not as bad at flying as I thought.

After my vision clears, tentacles grow from my sides and wrap around Lyam who gives me worried glance but keeps galloping when he realizes I haven't turned completely. Controlling Corrupted abilites feels similar to divine power, at least the basic ones. It's like wanting something and your body doing it on instinct.

My brain finally recovers from the blue screen.

A dragon. I've been followed by a dot high up in the sky for a while now. But why? I have never had any contact with dragons.

Aaand I've finally managed to rub dirt out of my eyes. However, now that I can see more than a pony's length ahead I'm confused even more.

A gold dragon mostly covered in tendrils of corruption is circling above and incinerating the area underneath where exploding stalagmites of black ice show Insanity's position. The dragon is not alone, though. A black shadow is rushing around in the flames, and I feel divine power from the silhouette as well. It's not as completely overpowering as Insanity's, but it is significant as well.

 _"He is mine and only mine!"_

That was a female voice as well. You know what? I'm confused but not stupid, at least completely. I'm not gonna look a gift pony in the mouth. Someone saved my ass, and whoever they are they are still buying us time. Insanity doesn't seem to move fast, but I doubt he sleeps or eats. Plus, I think he can track me anywhere.

"Looks like EVERYPONY knows you and is after you, Blazing. And here you were thinking when we first met the world was new and unexplored," Des, galloping next to Lyam, laughs.

She's freaking right! HOW? How is this possible? What's going on? WHY ARE INNOCENT PONIES GETTING CAUGHT IN IT FROM THE START?

"I'M SORRY, ALRIGHT?" I yell at her, "I don't know what's going on. I don't know who anyone is. I am just guessing and hoping I don't mess up someone other than myself. I have no idea why there's a bounty on my head. I have no idea who would know me in this day and age. I JUST DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! All I wanted from the start was to find a single griffon who might or might not have been still alive, and maybe my dreamling daughter. Now I can't get close to anyone without putting them in danger of being killed by a pissed off griffon noble, some insane divine monstrosity, mercenaries all over the place, a freaking DRAGON and some shadow pony working with him. Two cities of griffons got corrupted and the entire continent is now under the threat of what already devoured Equestria. I NEVER WANTED ANY OF THIS AND ALL I CAN SAY TO ALL OF YOU IS THAT I'M SORRY BECAUSE I CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!"

"Don't be," says a voice I really wasn't expecting. Nicolai nods at me when I look at him, "I know how it is to be thrown into a life you weren't prepared for, a life with overwhelming responsibility. I don't know you well enough to say much, but I'll say one thing. You put yourself into a conflict between my ancestors, and you chose the right side. You chose to do what was right for the citizens of the Empire no matter your personal harm. That is something I can respect. History has proven already that you can trust your convictions," he takes a deep breath and roars, "SO STOP WHINING LIKE A LITTLE BITCH, SOLDIER!"

"Umm, it was really uplifiting until the final part," I mutter, "but thanks, I guess."

"WOOHOO!" a griffon I've never talked to before cheers for absolutely no reason.

"Excellent," Nicolai slows down and checks his glowing map, "We can stop the breakneck pace, everyone. It seems like neither the dragon nor the crazy pony are after us."

"They are, Nicolai," I correct him.

"AT THE MOMENT," he raises his voice and gives me a threatening look. I get it - morale, "We should get to the old outpost at around noon just like I planned. Direct sunlight will provide us with enough energy to hole up there and hold the place until reinforcements arrive. We don't have enough food and water to get to another city, and I'm not risking an encounter with whoever Legius can bring out here. Plus, now that we know he's using transport airships, we can't outlast him supplies-wise either."

"Then how do we get a message out?" I ask, unwrapping my back tentacles from Lyam and jumping down running This body's ability to recover and stamina are amazing.

"With enough energy we can set up a long-range communication station. There are a lot of options with that thing, and I doubt Legius' soldiers can jam everything."

It's a long shot, but it can work. Time will be our worst enemy.

A snap nearby shows Desert Shade drinking a can of something fizzy. Lyam and the other two do the same. It has to be something that's been allowing them to go so fast for over a day now through wild landscape. She tossess the can carelessly away, knowing hiding tracks is irrelevant at this point.

I've never been a hero, just a normal guy who got hold of a lot of power he never should have, but Nicolai, Des, her group, and the Blops agents...

...it's not them who are in the presence of legends, it's me.

The terrifying part is that Legius has an army of griffons doing the same, and those guys are just over the horizon.


	29. Noose Tightens: Fortress

[Blazing's Entry]

 _I lernd to writ wit tentacls. Nise._

 _Alright, enough of this, back to using telekinesis._

 _Since this body is working mostly on its own, I've learned how to work my tongues like three more limbs pretty fast. I still have to levitate the journal like a normal unicorn, but if I wrap my prehensile tonguetacle around the pen I can sort of write properly. It's actually less exhausting than levitating stuff._

 _Messing around with my body, yes I know how that sounds, was a good way to leave my head free for sorting out what happened. I have some sort of manifestation of my old full power which is definitely stronger than I used to be chasing me. There's a gold dragon who is about as corrupted as I am according to his visage, which means teetering on the edge of real existence and being a full Corrupted, who saved my ass. Said dragon is cooperating with some sort of black, distantly alicorn-looking shadow._

 _Huh, now that I think about everyone in this situation, at least Veronica is now a Corrupted in Steinheim and not after me anymore._

 _Always the optimist, me._

[End Entry]

* * *

More death. More victims begging for release.

Maybe I was wrong when I resisted the gods in the past long gone. Maybe they were right in trying to wipe the slate clean and start over. Millenia have passed since the gods reared their ugly heads, and I have taken to observing mortals in their struggles to achieve some sort of happiness. The cycle is the same over and over, no matter if it is in some the new empire or a small village. It starts fine, then traditions get rooted so deep into the culture that any innovation stagnates, and after stagnation the witch hunts begin. Anyone out of line is persecuted and either has to leave or die.

And if the little creatures don't turn against each other then it's something else - diseases, foreigners, wildlife, natural disasters, resources running out. There was never a need for divine plague to ruin most living beings. In the end, I am always hailed as a saviour. Why bother prolonging the pain? Why not nip the agony in the bud? Why not give the little ones a chance to enjoy themselves and end them before everything turns into struggle and misery?

I realize that, now after seeing it happen again and again, I don't have an answer anymore. I used to believe that overcoming a struggle hardened both civilizations and individuals, but they always forget, always return to their old ways in times of peace. Mortals always turn into the hateful creatures they naturally are. Jealous of each other, competitive to the point of insanity, and willing to hurt even their closest ones for their own benefit. If they happen to be in charge, to possess authority, it becomes even more likely.

I would think again if I saw a single new empire grow past a certain point, to get at least a little close to what the alicorns achieved in terms of harmony within our city, but they always crumbled under their own weight. I do not think the little ones have the capacity to see past their mistakes and overcome their differences for the greater good. In the end a war always happens, more death, more greed, and the cycle repeats itself with the survivors.

Through their pain, through their unheard prayers, I grow in power and I understand. As they grant me the essence of their souls, I hear their last wishes, I hear their pleas, and they are always the same. Peace, stability, happiness...

...but they lie to themselves. They do not act like that in life. That, or right before death, right as they are going through the agony they themselves caused, only then they finally understand their mistakes.

I wish I could help, but there is only one type of solace I can bring. Maybe enough has been enough. I have seen the error of their ways, and I do not hate them. I know they cannot help themselves, but I cannot allow this endless loop continue.

It begins with a small, dirty village disappearing in black flames. Towns full of beggars, whorses, anyone working themselves to the bone just so they don't starve recieve a ticket out of this merciless world. Cities are turned to dust within seconds as I unleash my full power. Some souls thank me, some despise me - the greedy ones in control hate that I ended their selfish rule. Empires crumble under the shadow of Death.

No more pain, only peace.

I have made my final judgement.

Ah yes, the time when Void finally snapped and got imprisoned in Tartarus for. I've heard about that part. Of course, his imprisonment ended when mirror Twilight Sparkle used a spell devised by Scream to force a soul out of Tartarus and into a living -well, until hit by the spell- mortal which was me. Due to my talent of magic resistance I survived with a part of the alicorn of Death's soul inside me, but there's no reason to recap that long story.

Damn, it feels so long ago.

It was, but only because I was dead for a long time. Before that it's been what... five, six years? Time sure flies when you're just barely avoiding being killed all the time and often failing miserably.

Come to think of it, not _that_ much has changed.

The half-crumbled Legion fortress is only a short distance away, and thank stars for that. A day and a half of mostly trotting through untamed landscape has left a mark on everyone. Props to every single one of them, though, if I wasn't a ninety-eight percent Corrupted I would have dropped before reaching the forest. Still, they are all at the end of their rope.

Chatter has been dead for hours, everyone just focuses on breathing, running, and taking a sip of water from time to time. The only good thing is that Legius' soldiers must be in the same shape. We have gained more distance on them again, but Nicolai reassured us Legius can't allow us to get away otherwise he faces painful execution. Wait, wait, there are two good things, the other one being that we haven't been hit by any more reinforcements yet.

Rolled Scroll drops on the ground when we reach the shade of the hallway after passing the fortress' main gateway. She's already proven to have incredible stamina for a unicorn, not to mention a wizard. One of Nicolai's griffons rushes over to her with a first aid kit, but Des just waves him away and opens the largest bag on Lyam's back.

You know, it's really lucky that both Des' group and Nicolai's guys managed to recover their stuff before fleeing the execution site near Steinheim. I must have caused far more damage and panic than I thought.

Speaking of tentacles and body changes, I can't really feel the difference between midday sun and the cool shade inside the crumbled fortress hallways. I know there is one, but neither the scorching sun nor the quick transition into an area of rocks still cold after a night seem to bother me in the slightest. However, as Nicolai's agents mill around with their boss saying orders they try to run in big circles around me whenever possible.

"Got a mirror?" I ask Des lying on the ground after checking up on Scroll and attempting to control her breathing. She nods towards the large bag Lyam was carrying and which is now lying next to the griffon sitting with his back to the wall and eyes closed.

I used to have a prosthetic griffon arm from the mirror world which ended in talons, and some sort of that memory helps me control the tentacles on my forelegs with enough dexterity not to drop anything. I don't know why, I'm just avoiding using telekinesis for no real reason. There are many things inside the bag I don't recognize, mostly some gadgets and what looks like electronics and batteries, but the mirror is easy to find. As soon as I gaze into it I immediately forgive everyone their caution around me.

What looks back at me isn't much of a pony, and leave it up to me to become the world's first unsexy Corrupted. I look as if an alicorn lost a coat and was left only with open musculature covered tightly by thin skin. As if I was made of cables is a better expression. Black, slick and oily, mouth full of... huh, I still have teeth. Was kinda expecting a sucker-y tentacle hole like Suitie had-

Ah, here it is.

Yep, the inside of my neck is wiggling like short grass in the wind.

"Sorry," I apologize to a griffon standing paralyzed and staring at me, and close the black hole my front has become. I seem to have opened my mouth three times wider than any living creature ever should, "I was just checking."

My legs have grown thinner and longer, although I feel physically stronger than ever before. Okay, I got one thing out of it, I notice as I angle the mirror to show my behind. I like big plots and I cannot lie. Or maybe it just looks rounder and wider in contrast to the lanky limbs.

Ten of Nicolai's agents are resting nearby, Des' entire group is out cold, the Black Ops leader is studying his map, and I hear the echoes as the rest of his griffons are rushing through the fortress.

"How are things?" I ask.

He twitches as he raises his head, but gives me a weary smile. When the adrenaline overdose is slowly fading, I must look like the biggest threat around.

"Depends mostly on how _you_ are feeling, to be honest."

"If I had to list all the things I want to do with this many sweaty and muscular griffons around me I'd make an old whorse blush," I chuckle, "but as long as I have something to focus on that isn't a butt or a dong I'll handle myself."

"Glad to hear it, we'll try to breathe less provocatively and get out of those the tight, figure-hugging uniforms," he nods. You know what? Nicolai is a Cromach-tier bro if ever I saw one when he relaxes, "Well, things are like this. We have another fifty Legion soldiers coming from the north."

"Rescue party?" I ask with no enthusiasm or hope.

"With cake, streamers, and confetti."

"I thought so."

"Thankfully, they don't have an airship this time. They'll be here a bit sooner than Legius' main force which should arrive in at most two hours in full. I'm having my guys rest in half an hour intervals in fives."

"Is that enough?"

"To not drop? Yes. To recover in any decent capacity? Of course not, but we don't have the luxury. The rest are hanging solar generators wherever the roof or windows can hold them."

"Can I help? I'm half braindead, but this body feels unstoppable."

"My griffons are mapping the fortress for broken walls, access routes, and any damage we can either use or we must be wary of, and I need that info to be accurate. The solar generators need someone with experience to set up as well. What we're going to need is to block the main gate. The portcullis is stuck, so I sent few agents to move some rubble to at least slow any attackers wanting to get through the front entrance. If you could move the bigger chunks and block the gateway completely it would be a blessing."

"On it!"

Rushing over to the main entrance, I startle an agent currently carrying a piece of collapsed ceiling on his back.

"I'm supposed to help. Got any bigger chunks you need moving?"

He points his talons.

"End of the hallway, third room to the left's completely ruined. There are a bunch of pieces that barely fit through the door. If you could get them here it would make my day, honestly."

I just nod and rush off.

As expected, the parts of broken ceiling are heavy and inconveniently shaped for the griffons to waste time with, but I just stomp the worst of the concrete and chiseled stone away before pushing the remains out.

Ooookay, so this body isn't as strong as I thought, but it's still enough to make a minotaur bodybuilder jealous.

The somewhat circular chunk three times my size takes me a while to push to the entrance, but my reward is daylight being almost completely blocked off as it covers a good part of the gateway.

"Emperor's talons!" a passing agent nods in approval, "That might actually hold them off completely or force them to use explosives. Great job!"

"Thanks. At least something this body is good for."

He pats my back, then looks with horror at inky blackness seeping into his talons.

"Emperor protect us!" he watches for a moment as the corruption sets in only a little, then recovers with astonishing self-control and asks, "Got a little more in you?"

"What do you need?"

"We're not done by far. Go upstairs and check the portcullis room. The winch and all the levers are too rusted to move. See if you can do something about it. If not, you can help by bringing more stuff to make a better barricade," when I look with exhaustion at the giant disc I rolled here a moment ago he adds, "No need for something this crazy again, just so they can't use a battering ram to clear it."

"But the explosives will wreck it anyway, right?"

He winks at me.

"Yeah, but quite likely collapse a quarter of the fortress on them and completely block the best access route."

"What about the roof?"

"Talk to lord Nicolai about it, other guys are already making sure it's more of a death trap that it was before we arrived."

The room right above the entrance is easy to find, and while the lever holding the winch locked protests as I pull it it gives out when I stick a hind leg through a nearby hole in the wall, use it to steady myself, and tighten all my muscles up into a tiny little spring.

Loud grinding and rumbling of the portcullis dropping down is my reward.

"Oh damn, screw, ass!" I hear a startled scream from downstairs.

Another job well done.

Twenty minutes of carrying more rubble to block any obvious access path later, I decide to have a rest. As expected, I'm not tired physically, but after I spent a minute trying to wrap my tentacles around a pillar while calling it Scream I realized I really needed to shut down.

My eyes lock on Lyam's brown barrel peacefully moving up and down. This is what I lost, one blanket, one bed, two of us. Maybe after I turn completely I'll have enough brainpower left to return to Drachenberg and find my place there with Crom again. Who knows?

But damn, I want to eat this griffon up. Just give five minutes with him behind some corner and I'll show him things a mare would never do or know how to do to him. With corrupted body and being stallion who knows how things should feel, I would make him scream so hard Legius' soldiers gathering outside would hear it.

"You're drooling."

I snap out of my internal savaging of Lyam's helpless body and turn to Desert Shade lying on the floor with a raised eyebrow, smirk on her muzzle, and a rapier in her talons. She notices me looking at the weapon.

"Just in case you tried something."

I sigh and sit down.

"Is you-know-what affecting you too? I've been tainted for a while now, and I know the first few days are really bad."

She nods, sheathing the thin blade.

"I've done things to half of our entourage in my mind I would never dream of thinking about trying before. We're talking ten griffons, me, and a huge funnel. Stuff that would make me sick few days ago is playing on a loop inside my head as the best idea I've ever head."

"No new violent tendencies?"

"I want to make entire Legion army on our back submit with my crotch and then force them to rip their boss into tiny pieces, starting with legs so he can watch and scream. Is that violent enough?"

"You're taking it well then, I guess."

"I'm getting used to it. As long as I'm focusing on something important I'm not gonna lose my mind. You didn't do such a great job corrupting me. Thank stars."

"I think it has something to do with mental pressure. I tainted your body, filled you with whatever catalyst is supposed to bring the change, but then I snapped out of it and didn't press on futher to make your mind give up. After that you just threw up most of what I got inside you."

"Or maybe you're just a crappy kisser. I mean, shoving tentacles down my throat and then vomiting enough goo inside to make me bulge is a good start, but your technique leaves a lot to be desired."

"Yeah, I got this a lot. Sorry for not keeping my head anyway."

"Geez, you're a downer," she sits up and pats my side, "I was kidding. I've seen far too many ponies give in to corruption, most of them willingly in the end. Staying sane in your shape is rare enough, and _recovering_ after your body turned completely is something I've seen happen only once."

"Oh, who was it?"

"It was," her expression grows thoughtful, "you know, it might be some alicorn thing. Princess Celestia was the only one before. Remember how I told you she led the first army against Corrupted into the sacrificial valley and then I told you we 'rescued' her in the end after destroying Harmony's link to Corrupted? Celestia, in order to fight a completely new enemy, did some pretty disgusting things to her soldiers, namely turning them into Corrupted under herself as Queen. Twilight knows more, because she examined the process and made it less _invasive_ with Nightshade's help."

"Wait, Celestia turned into a full-blown Corrupted? How did you rescue her?"

"A part of her mind sort of locked up, focused only on reviving her soldiers using Corrupted biomass while sieging the Corrupted city inside the valley."

"Corrupted city?"

"I told you I really didn't want to remember things that happened there, but I think this might be important so don't push your luck. Celestia was pressing onwards only on the memory that she needed to eradicate the threat and save Equestria even two centuries after the surface was wiped out. When Twilight and us got there, Celestia remembered and after we... stopped what was going on she kind of returned to her normal form and eventually sorted her head out as well. Oh by the way, you think YOU look scary as a Corrupted? Celestia would make you leave a brown streak long enough to reach Equestria."

"Oh, how did she look?"

"Powerful. You look like a Corruptor, kinda drippy, stringy, lanky, and more bleh than terrifying. She... she was huge, with veins of molten magma coursing through her coat. Her mane was the kind of burning red you get the evening before a really windy day. She looked like a volcano about to erupt. I think it has something to do with divine power. Granted, I know very little about it, but my guess is that is what allowed her to return to her normal self afterwards. She's been herself for so long that her body just knew who she really was."

Huh. Huuuuh. Huuuuuh?

Hello?

 **You sound like you're having an epiphany.**

I am, thank you very much, Bob.

 **Care to share it?**

Des might only be guessing, but I'm not. Divine power preserves memories and personality, and unless purged by Harmony or some similar means it cannot be destroyed. That is why Straw Basket managed to resurrect Cromach after my insane father disintegrated him, his soul was still hanging around preserved by the divinity I infused into Crom when we fought possessed Crowley in the Holy City throne room.

 **I see, you're thinking that if Celestia was able to return to her self after a century of being a Corrupted then-**

Then there still might be hope for me... and him.

 **But time isn't on your side.**

Definitely not. I'm clutching at straws here anyway because Crom's divinity was a drop in the ocean in comparison to even extremely weakened and exhausted Celestia, but you know... stupid blind hope.

"You look like you're having an idea," Desert Shade comments on the lenghtening silence.

So I've just been told, heh.

"I think the reason you're taking your corruption really well is because you're very old and possess some minor divine power."

"You noticed, huh..."

"You admitted to being over hundred and fifty years old and I believe you because you know things about old Equestria no one should these days. Mind if I ask how you got it?"

She shrugs.

"You can ask but my best guess is from my mother and before you ask further, no, I have no idea about her. I myself realized something was wrong when I turned fifty and looked just like I do now. Without the mane cut and scars, of course."

We chat for a short moment before she yawns again.

"I'm gonna stop bothering you now."

"No problem," she lies down, covers her head with a blanket, and dozes off.

Dammit! I forgot to ask her who was behind the bounty on me. She said she had an idea.

Oh well, if we get out of this then there will be enough time.

*Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!*

"PLACES, EVERYONE, THE PERFORMANCE IS BEGINNING!" I hear Nicolai call out.

"Wuzz goin 'n?" I mumble.

"It's time for tea and biscuits, Blazing," Des, taking an assault rifle from a passing griffon gives me a bloodthirsty grin.

I rush over to Nicolai.

"What should I do?"

"Grab a rifle and start unloading when you're sure you can hit. We don't have ammo to waste."

"I haven't used a projectile weapon in like ever," I shake my head, "Close combat is more my thing."

"Well, our strategy relies on not letting them get inside at all," he looks outside through a thin, vertical slot in the wall, just enough to aim a barrel through, "With the fifty coming from the north, hmm, about two hundred and fifty, maybe? No heavy equipment, though."

"What's the plan then?"

"We need to hold this place long enough for our solar generators to charge the communication station for a beamed transmission which should take at most an hour more. We would be able to set up a standard broadcast earlier, but Legius' griffons are jamming pretty much everything we can reach using normal means. Then we need to get a message out and survive until my agents arrive."

"Any details on how we do _that_? I mean really, until they start sticking their heads inside some hole in the wall I'll just be watching."

"Not at all. If you can't shoot you can bring us ammo."

"Ammo?" I look at the open bags of bullets lying scattered all over the front hallways.

"Yeah, our main weapons use accumulators we've been charging on the roof. That's why I needed to reach this place at noon to get the most out of them. Black Ops have some nice tools that might help us get out of this."

"Won't the Legion soldiers notice those and fly there?"

"Eventually yes, that's why I have five snipers stationed there with the order to shoot only at anything that flies. Five agents are running between us and the solar generators. Five are holding the northern wall. Everyone else is here. Plus, the roof is in abysmal shape and if anyone steps in the wrong place they will drop onto something sharp."

"Will your battery-based toys be enough?"

"Watch!" says Nicolai, and for the first time I see his evil smile, "FIRE!"

Beams of orange light shoot out from the fortress walls, exploding wherever they touch and searing black scars into the ground outside.

With disbelief, I stare at what must be at least thirty smoldering corpses of Legius' soldiers.

"They'll scatter now not to give us the splash damage again."

I ignore him.

With that firepower, I realize Legius wasn't grandstanding when he said he could wipe Corrupted in Drachenberg and Steinheim out easily.

My time window to possibly recover something of Cromach's self, if there ever was any, has suddenly shrunk into almost nothing.

A tentacles spawns from my chest to catch a thrown hoof-sized rectangle.

"Third floor, the safe route is marked. Don't walk elsewhere or the floor might crumble under you. Bring me a new one and give this one to an agent to recharge it. GO!"

Still holding the near-scalding accumulator in my new tentacle, I bolt towards the stairs up.


	30. Noose Tightens: Gambit

[Blazing's Entry]

 _The headache, the damn headache._

[End Entry]

* * *

My short bout of insanity was more devastating to the world's recovering population than Nightmare's plague.

In the end it was Scream who stopped me, made me see the error of my ways, but no one other than Magnus and her would ever again be on my side. I heard that this happened to many alicorns when the weight of eternity crushed them, when their aspect became too much to bear. However, nothing happened when the alicorn of Wind became obsessed with chilli, not much happened when Kronos abused his power and disappeared for eons inside the stream of time. Well, nothing really happened because he returned into the same time period from which he originally disappeared, only with eons worth of experience. Heck, even Magnus only locked himself for few centuries inside his tower, shot it out into space, and refused to talk to any visitor before emerging out of nowhere and beating a passing minotaur to death with a fairy tale book while screaming "They were right the whole time". That, and granting all races access to magic which caused crippling wars and near-genocide of unicorns.

Alicorn insanity he eventually called it, and it's supposed to happen to all of us.

However, mine was devastating, and there is nothing I can do about it now other than prevent it from happening ever again. To be honest, I thought Scream's insanity would be somewhat amusing. Alicorn of Lust making lesser races enjoy sex without limitations, but that was a short-sighted view. When Scream saw what her curse led to she recovered, but her sin was too close to mine.

The lesser creatures only mated. No more invention, farming, gathering food, anything other than mating. Scream realized within few months that those cursed by her power starved to death or died of exhaustion in the middle of massive orgies spanning the globe. However, it was up to me to clean the mess up. I couldn't watch the crazy beings die in agony of their bodies breaking down without nourishment or rest, so I killed the afflicted myself.

Unfortunately, I was seen by others and the hatred towards me only intensified. I didn't mind too much, though, because it protected Scream who couldn't stop the lingering curse herself. You see, power flows much more freely when not bound by concerns and reason, and the curse of pleasure she spread was beyond her ability to control.

Void, the doombringer, the murderer, the inevitable end, the one true enemy, the vengeful outcast.

So much hatred, and I guess I deserve most of it.

"Void?" I hear an unsteady, hesitant voice and open my eyes.

Inside my Final Sanctuary there stands a young dark blue alicorn mare with starry mane, one I haven't seen in ages. My realm is no longer protected by barriers, rather by my reputation. She seems scared, but approaches me while cautiously looking around.

"Luna?"

She's the only alicorn other than Scream and Magnus whom I've met regularly before my self-imposed exile. Luna used to love playing with Scream, much to her sister Celestia's annoyance, and Scream always said the little one would become an excellent magician when she grows up.

"M-my sister s-sent me."

"Is there a problem?"

She nods, clearly worried about telling me.

"Your, umm, Scream had an accident and got stuck in Tartarus."

"WHAT?"

She covers her head with her wings.

"I apologize, little one," I add, lowering my voice, "Tell me what happened."

"I don't know, but my sister is the gatekeeper and offered to let you in to search for Scream. She said your ability to destroy magic would break any misfired spell keeping her trapped."

She twitches as I gently pat her head.

"Thank you very much, Luna. I will be going right away. Do you need me to teleport you outside or can you do it on your own?"

"I can do it," she pouts, giving me a determined glare. After a while of focusing she dissipates into blue mist which fades away.

I, on the other hoof, appear in the real world's entrance to the prison dimension of Tartarus, and immediately rush down the cave's mouth and a long staircase.

"He needed to go, and no one had the strength to dispose of him," I hear Celestia's voice echo through the cavern, "This was the only way."

"But... but you will let him go right? When he stops killing everyone."

That is... Scream. What is going on?

"You did the right thing, leaving a trace of your power down there. The world will be a better and safer place now. Not even he can escape from down there, the perfect prison."

I hear nothing but my deafening heartbeat.

"Scream?" I whimper.

My... happiness? My only joy?

"Creamy?"

I know what I myself did was wrong, but this time I was only making sure your mistake didn't cause even more pain.

"Why...?"

Silence.

I rush upstairs with another batch of empty batteries, this time from the back side of the fortress where five agents are holding Legius' reinforcements off. After half an hour of trotting back and forth I don't need to watch the white lines drawn on the floor anymore and just go by memory. Right under a hole in the roof towers a three griffons tall mechanical contraption with cables and slots and one agent surveying it.

"More empty clips," I toss the three on the floor.

"We're out for now," he answers, "This batch," he nods towards the six slots around the circumference of the spire-like machine, "will be done in three minutes."

"That's just six of the big beam things."

After the impressive performance of the first volley of shots which obliterated a chunk of Legius' forces the enemies scattered and brought out big riot shields. They weren't too helpful against direct hits, but it meant that every big shot took out at most three griffons, and those were the lucky hits. The good thing was that with the enemy unable to group up, they still haven't broken through the barricaded main gate. As things stand, aside from power running out faster than it can recharge we are in a solid shape.

"It's fine. The energy rifles can fire small shots as well. They are about as effective as low-caliber bullets but don't consume ammo. Just tell the guys at the windows to hold on a little longer. Oh, and when you get to Nicolai tell him some griffons tried to land on the roof and got one of the solar panels, that's why it's taking so long."

"Will do," I trot off again with the bad news.

I haven't thought I'd be in a combat situation where I wouldn't be the one fighting for quite some time, but here it is. This is the best way I can help, and that is running around, relaying orders because Nicolai's radio transmitters are being jammed, and carrying stuff. On the other hoof, if the enemies get inside I'll regret bitching about this soon enough.

In a minute I reach the northern hallway on the second floor where...

...three agents are still shooting but one is lying on the floor in a growing pool of blood with the final one trying to close a bleeding neck wound.

"Thank Emperor you're here. They started just unloading into every window and she bought it as we moved around!" the wannabe medic calls out, "I can't take a guy with me to get her to the front on a stretcher. We're barely scaring them off as it is."

"Ammo?" another agent asks.

"Will be ready in two minutes or so. Some guys took out a solar panel, whatever that is. You're supposed to shoot small lasers or something."

"You hear that, guys? No more artillery for a while!"

"Understood!"

"What about her?" I nod towards the bleeding griffoness, "I can carry her to Nicolai's group, but is she in a shape to be moved?"

The medic shakes his head.

"Look, we all know first aid, but Nicolai has a real doctor with him. If she stays here she bleeds out, no way around it. If she dies on your back, no way around it. If she survives the short trip, she's got a chance, got it?"

"Got it!"

Alright, body, now it's time to see how really useful you are.

Six tentacles grow on my back. Four take each end of the stretcher and two steady the patient. With the stretcher held above me, I test how firmly the tendrils are holding my precious cargo, and say:

"Hold on, miss, this is going to be a rough ride."

"Don't eat her on the way!" says the medic, but as I turn my head I see a smile on his beak. Before I reach the stairs down, he's already holding his rifle and firing out of the slot-like window.

The situation at the front of the fortress is no less hectic.

"SURGEON!" screams Nicolai as soon as he notices me running towards him, "What happened?"

"Shot, heavy bleeding," I put her down on the stone floor and a griffon with a large bag bearing a cross immediately tends to her.

"Sitrep!" Nicolai barks at me.

"I can stand just fine, thank you."

"Situation report!" he repeats.

"Oh, right. Single solar panel broken, shoot small lasers, stuff will take more time."

"Hmph, I guess the easy part had to end at some point."

"How many griffons did you clear out?"

"About a hundred, and if that girl doesn't make it she's going to be our first casualty."

"Not bad," I admit.

Loud boom echoes through the hall and dust drops from the ceiling.

"What's going on?" I ask, surprised that no one around is too perturbed by the explosion.

"They've been trying to blast their way inside for a while. The portcullis you dropped is making it really difficult since it's holding the rubble you guys dragged there together," acrid scent fills the air, "And I think they're realizing it as well. That's the smell of reacting sulfuric acid. It'll eat through old steel bars pretty quickly."

"What now? Should I run upstairs for batteries again?"

"No, since it's going to be slower now I don't need everyone on logistics duty. I think we're going to need you here because if they've finally grown some brain to melt their way through it means company. Soon enough they'll notice we've stopped using beam artillery as well and then they'll charge."

Flora arrives, bleeding from numerous small cuts.

"Sir, the bastards form the north assembled a cannon and blasted us with grenades. We were forced to leave the roof. Two dead, two went to help the northern squad, I'm here."

"What about the solar panels?"

"Only one left, I don't think they noticed it. Agent Donovan is still operating the generator, though, and sends a message that the communication station is fully charged and ready to transmit."

"Perfect," Nicolai nods, gives his beam weapon to Flora who takes it instead of her long-range sniper rifle and takes his place at the window.

"I thought everything was jammed."

"I told you, with enough power we can beam a message as... you have no clue about today's technology have you?"

"Keep going, I am a pony interested in devices."

"Well, just like radio transmits a frequency encoded message over radio waves, we can beam a laser in a certain direction where a reciever can catch it and decode. It takes extremely specialized equipment and it's not a two-way conversation, but the transmission is near-instant and unblockable by non-physical means. Since I'm not seeing a giant, four-story wall in the vicinity, I believe my map when it's telling me we have a clear shot at a Black Ops reciever a week of travel away."

"A week away? Will the recipient be able to send help that'll get here in time?"

"Black Ops observer from somewhere closer will be here hopefully with an airship within two-three hours if the message is relayed."

I nod and leave Nicolai messing with some knobs and sliders on an electronics-looking box.

You know, I wish I had time to get used to the new griffon inventions. They look nifty.

After something that to me sounds like rambling about Black Ops dropboxes, series of letters and numbers, I decide to trot off to check on the northern group.

Rumbling shakes the fortress, and the part above the gateway caves in...

...straight on a squad of griffons who planted the explosives.

Well, if you can't clear the rubble to get into the fortress, the fortress goes to you. Now, if we can only defend the empty second floor doorway that used to lead to the portcullis winching room which is now a heap of rocks completely blocking the main entrance off, we're golden.

An hour passes. Legius's forces retreat and attack repeatedly, but now that they are moving in groups covered by riot shields the chance of taking them down by stray shots unless they fly up is miniscule. Three more beam artillery shots discourage the more successful groups, but the time needed to recharge the weapons is too long. Thankfully, the attackers must believe they can outlast us in this stalemate so we're still holding on.

Some minutes later, the left side of main force of Legius' army starts firing at something approaching from further south.

"Allies?" I ask, momentarily stopping by Nicolai in my duty of relaying messages between the northern and southern groups, "You Black Ops guys can really move your ass- oh for stars' sake!"

"Damn it!" Nicolai adds.

The gold and purple flames that burst out of the solitary pony figure slowly walking towards the fortress are enough of a clue that our time here might be running out. Our hope that Insanity will obliterate those shooting at him proves false, hammering yet another nail into our coffins. He _does_ kill several griffons instantly, but as soon as the left wing of the small army moves away from him he doesn't pursue them, instead simply moving to us.

Step by step.

Nicolai props the barrel of his laser rifle against the windowsil.

"Don't bother shooting at him," I shake my head, "See the faint flames tracing his body? That's armor made of divine power. Unless you have quicksilver bullets nothing mundane will go through."

"Any better ideas?"

I peek outside a little longer. Insanity's unsteady and slow wobbling is aimed straight at me like a searchlight.

"Got any of the big energy shots left?"

"One charged and one should be ready in about five minutes. Do you think that will stop him?"

I chuckle.

"Whoever he is, he uses my own power and in much greater amount. What stopped me was when a god drained me and then filled me with its power until I popped. At least that's what I remember from my final moments of burning freaking agony. No, I think that if you can just score a long groove along the ground, he'll walk around. Possibly toss a grenade out there to make a crater or something."

"That's wasting a lot of our scarce ammo on an invulnerable target to MAYBE buy us a minute or two. Are you crazy?"

"Yes, I am, but it's a minute or two to think of something."

Nicolai sighs and leans to the agent next to him.

"You heard the crazy guy. Lob a grenade in front of the slow bastard."

The explosion goes off, and I take a quick look outside again. Insanity is standing a little way back, possibly pushed by the force of the explosion, but with not even his robe scorched. Two seconds later, he resumes his plodding around the edge of the crater.

"Alright, that somewhat worked. I don't want to waste more grenades on him, because most of what we had was used to rig this place to explode if the enemies get inside. We can get at most six more blasts off before it becomes risky. You better think fast."

I shake my head.

"Are there any underground escape routes like the fortress in Steinheim had?"

"All caved in."

"Then I guess I'm out of luck, Nicolai, and I'm glad there are griffon bigwigs even in this time and age who are worth following."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that the guy is after me. ONLY after me. He doesn't care nor notice anyone who isn't standing in his way. The first time I met him I was completely devoured by a somewhat friendly Corruptor and I guess that threw him off, but he must have adapted and now even the fact that I turned into a Corruptor doesn't mislead him. I must get out of here and lead him away with me."

"You'll get captured."

"No, I won't. He will kill me. Even if Legius' griffons get me he will go after me through them, literally if need be. The more I think about it the more I realize my only way out of all this is death. I am half frothing from corruption and whenever anyone here moves in the wrong way I want to hump their leg till I start a fire. The... broken thing just outside is invulnerable and set on killing me. The dragon who stopped it and the shadow accompanying him were after me as well, I'm pretty sure about it. I have no power left I can use to protect myself or you from a divine threat. Heck, even a mundane threat is too much right now. If I lead Insanity away you might hold on here long enough for the reinforcements to arrive, but if I stay he will wipe us all out or at least blow a way inside this place which Legius' griffons will use afterwards."

"Give me a moment to think."

"You can't stop me without breaking my legs, I'm not your subordinate."

"And I am not a griffon to leave my agents and those under my protection in danger without at least thinking about it, right?"

"We don't have much time."

"Then SHUT THE HELL UP AND LET ME THINK, AGENT!" Nicolai roars at me.

Shuffling backwards, I don't let the scowling griffon out of my sight. He takes a deep breath, aims his rifle down, and pulls the trigger while making a careful U motion. I look down from the adjacent window to see Insanity watching the deep burning groove around him. Nicolai got it right. If he 'locked' Insanity in a circle, he would just walk through the fire and stumble his way across, but like this he will waste time limping around the scar.

"BLAZING-"

"-LIGHT-"

"-YOU-"

"-ARE-"

"-HARDER-"

"-TO KILL-"

"-THAN A-"

"-COCKROACH!"

"HA HAHA HAHA HAHAHAHAHAAAAA!"

Looking around for the source of the booming voice coming from everywhere around, I see only Legius' soldiers aiming their guns in panic in all directions, and Insanity continuing his endless walk.

Then Insanity's head turns, and his mouth opens in a silent scream.

A pool of bubbling ink appears in the empty space he looked at, and a muscular female earthpony, greying brown with dark brown mane fading into mossy green steps out of it. She is taller and more broadly-built than any of the griffon soldiers, and even from up here I can see her mouth open into a wide smile full of sharp teeth.

When a bright emerald beam of energy coming from her mouth pierces the air and cleaves through Insanity's fiery armor and most of his barrel, I am completely certain who the newcomer is. Insanity's wound is cauterized instantly by the everburning faint fire of Hope, and he flashes around like a phoenix flying behind a line of trees.

Thick, two-story tall, mostly see-through, shimmering green tentacles materialize nearby Insanity and swing at him. He teleports around, suddenly much faster than ever before, breathes fire at the mare who laughs and jumps high into the air to avoid it. Some tentacles freeze and shatter, others are burned away, but the titanic mare is just laughing and dodging while blasting Insanity with her emerald beam and spawning more and more tentacles every time old ones fall.

The bright green divine power she is using is painfully familiar. After all, the same thing disintegrated both Chokey and Crom a long time ago in Canterlot castle. The mare is Harmony's host, either an avatar or a possessed pony, and is using the god's power.

HOWEVER, she seems to think Insanity is me. I think she tracked me the same way Insanity did, but mistook him for me when she got here. That also explains the dragon and alicorn in the forest. They went after Insanity because they followed my old divine power and got us mixed up so close to one another.

As I watch the blinding explosions of divine power coming from the fight outside, I realize this might be our ticket out of here.

Insanity will lose. I have zero doubts Harmony's servant will eventually win this fight because I know how even simple Vigils cultist could adapt to any threat after being faced with it. If Harmony had time to infuse someone with as much power as he did with my father, Insanity will eventually fall to the purification power and adaptability of the enemy.

Minutes go by. Five, ten, thirty. Nicolai sends agents with majority of remaining firepower to clean up the northern reinforcements, and a report comes soon enough that the way north is clear. Everyone of the remaining soldiers either left to regroup with the main force or fled to recuperate elsewhere.

We could leave this place, but the problem would remain the same - we don't have enough food and water to get to the nearest city even if we somehow don't get stopped by more Griffon Imperial Legion soldiers who must be thinking they are after some armed separatists or something.

The far corner of the fortress suddenly turns to dust. Insanity's fire breath is following Harmony's servant and disintegrating anything that isn't solid ground. Legius' soldiers have cleared away, opting to sit this one out further south.

Insanity can't w-

Harmony's mare breaks black icy stalagmites of Despair that burst around her with her bare hooves, but the maneuver is just a ruse for Insanity to get above her, open his mouth, and release a beam of gold-pink energy that hurts my eyes.

The phoenix wings on his back dissipate, and he drops from the height on the scorched ground, Harmony's host nowhere to be seen.

Maybe they took each other out?

Insanity's fiery armor reappears and the pony stands back up, resuming his slow walk in a line leading straight to me.

I have never been this powerful.

"I've got an idea," Nicolai approaches me, carrying a heavy backpack with a lot of mirrors all over it, "and I would much rather ask one of my griffons to do it than you, because with the fight we've just seen I think you'd be more useful as a source of information. But I will give you a choice, since if this happened without you I would have asked my subordinate anyway."

"I guess it has something to do with that bag," I nod to it, "Some huge bomb that has been charging up until now?"

He shakes his head.

"No, I'm not Legius so that I would use means of such overwhelming destruction. It is a holographic pack. It projects stored images as three-dimensional pictures. Statues made of light would be the non-technical term. This thing can project about thirty images, which is enough for all of us, but-"

"But it can't walk on its own."

He nods.

So here it is. Nicolai thinks he has a choice, but he doesn't. If an agent carries this thing then Insanity will ignore him and still go after me. Legius isn't stupid and might realize something is up.

"Yes, either you or my agent will have to carry it to lead the army away while the rest of us perform a controlled collapse of one of the entrances to the underground tunnels and stay hidden there until everyone leaves. Since the big fight outside opened the fortress for access, I doubt we can shoot for another hour to wait for my reinforcements."

"How long will the energy last in that thing?"

"Thirteen hours tops. It is fully charged."

I nod.

"Strap that thing on my back so I don't lose it. Am I right in thinking that I can't run like a Corrupted or that would make the images move too fast as well?"

"Yes, you have to move at our normal pace. So you'll do it?"

"Yeah, such cheap trick wouldn't confuse Insanity. He would melt his way down through the rocks and find me as well as all of you."

"I must admit I wasn't expecting you to do it without any hesitation."

"I don't really have a choice, do I? Either I'm in this on my own or I'll get you killed with me. And let's be real, Flora is too hot to die and Des' group are like a family at this point. The rest of you can blow me," I stick all my tongues out at the nearby agents who chuckle and look away.

Nicolai pats my back.

"For a service of this magnitude you deserve a reward. Can I do something for you if I get out of this?"

One last thing to do, one final duty to fulfill...

...but this time it's not gonna be me who finishes it.

"Contact Bucket and lord Crimson Heart in Manehattan. I told them what I wanted to do when I got back from the Empire. Offer them any help and resources they require. If you at some point manage to help Guiding Light, tell her what happened."

Nicolai writes a short note into a surprisingly non-electronic, good, old, paper notebook.

"So be it. Let me warn you, I wanted to avoid doing this unless there was no other choice. When Legius' soldiers see you leaving with 'us' they will follow. They will believe we have enough supplies to get back to civilization and will think that we are now rested up after holding this place for few hours. Next reinforcements Legius will call won't be fifty simple soldiers, they will find you, and after all you've witnessed he won't keep you for research anymore. That's why we can't just all get up and leave north hoping we will outrun this Insanity or what you're calling the pony."

"I get it," I roll my eyes much to Nicolai's surprised expression, "What? I've died so many times that if I ever buy a coffin I'm getting one with a revolving lid."

"I'm happy to have met you," Nicolai stretches his talons towards me and I shake his foreleg.

"Don't tell anyone until you're all safe down in the tunnels, I hate saying goodbye," I say as an agent passes by, patting my shoulder, "Aside from those who have already heard our whole conversation, that is."

With heavy heart and even heavier backpack, I let one agent lead me to a place where the northern wall collapsed sufficiently for a single big pony to shimmy through. He shows me the button on the device on my back which I push and it starts buzzing. Pretty soon, twenty-six fairly believable statues surround me, moving their legs mechanically. The illusion isn't perfect, such as them leaving no pawprints, raising dust, or hovering few inches above ground, but it should be enough to confuse any distant observer.

I start out slow and, soon enough, griffons begin pouring around the fortress and running towards 'us'.

I really hope Legius doesn't have enough experience with Black Ops equipment to see through this. I'm absolutely sure some griffons will be left behind in the fortress to check for hidden messages and such but not for a bunch of griffons, few ponies, and a single hippogriff.

"Hey, Lyam, nice ass!"

Of course, the hologram in front of me doesn't answer, but now I can keep drooling over him without any risk. The things I would do to that plot given the chance. Hey, and Des is kind of skinny in the fit way but does have decent proportions as well. But damn, Strong Back with the build of an earthpony used to carrying a lot of stuff and walking or running long distances...

Cool, now I've got five legs to trot on! All planned.


	31. Noose Tightens: And The Chair Is Kicked

[Blazing's Entry]

 _The Corrupted are a manifestation of Harmony's power which has always been evolution, adaptation, perfection. Heh, I'm saying it as if I pretend to know the god's thoughts. I used to know, but most of those memories faded when Harmony killed me. The thing is, he already tried this once before._

 _The Vigil, the cult led by my father driven insane by Harmony... and the overall tragedy that had befallen my family, were a good example. Simple ponies directly infused with Harmony's power who, after reaching certain threshold, could become immune to impacts, elements, hunger, anything that ruined the body, but they went... empty. Their minds turned into mush belonging to the common mind led by the god itself. They did what they were supposed to do and when they had no tasks to perform they just switched off, sitting and staring at nothing._

 _I believe Harmony cannot think creatively enough to break its own limitations. Its attempts at achieving perfection will always revolve around indestructible bodies and single hivemind resistant to the removal of even great majority of its members without loss of experience and knowledge. The previous attempt, however, showed that no matter how many minds of lesser creatures like us you have, the amount of information stored in a way possible to instinctively reach is too much._

 _Even with that limitation, the Vigils were nigh-impossible to fight. We had one shot before they could adapt and become immune to what we had. The first time our Order team clashed with them they all died aside from a satyr by the name Fortune. At first we thought they got captured, and Crom went in there alone to save them. Too late, of course. However, Crom was an incredibly physically strong griffon, mostly due to the divine power I stole from Nightmare during Crowley's insurgency and transfered into him. When we met the Vigils next time Crom's blows only scratched their bodies instead of being able to cleave through multiple with his axe._

 _That was why I couldn't stop it before it got out of hoof. If I used my power and some of them survived and spread their innate defensive adaptation against divine power of my caliber, then nothing else would stop them. However, Crom and Heavy Hoof worked out something that helped us in the final battle at the sacrificial valley immensely - Harmony's adaptation cannot break the laws of magic and physics. Well, only to a certain degree because divine power is cheating, as Desert Shade commented correctly._

 _The Vigils could not become completely immune to all physical effects, because that would make them too hard to move. They needed working joints, and those were vulnerable even while strengthened. They needed to breathe, although significantly less than any living creature, and they suffered from Harmony's, let's say, stupidity. The outside of their body was incredibly durable, but you could still hit their brain through an eyesocket, soft tissue inside their mouths, or cause temporarily crippling internal damage. Granted, nothing aside from scrambling the brain or divine power was lethal, but it was better than nothing._

 _I think Corrupted are a much better step. They are tough, but not so unnatural that they cannot evolve in time. They are not confined to one body, because they are the territory they live in and the physical form is more just a vessel, at least that is true for the stronger ones. As history has proven, Corrupted are Harmony's vastly more successful experiment. Thankfully, the attack ending in my death left the god in no shape to control them properly which allowed some ponies to survive, and eventually Cromach, Twilight, Des, and others to break the god's direct influence completely._

 _Why am I writing this? Am I repeating myself? I must be. I don't know anymore._

 _To occupy myself, mostly. For the past two or three hours I've been talking to the holograms surrounding me, to myself, to Bob, to Magnus, Scream, and others long gone. Being alone again made me realize that the only reason I resisted corruption so far was the company of others. Now I'm sort of... losing it._

 _I caught myself standing still and watching the ancient alicorn city from an arch high up. When I snapped out of it I realized Legius' soldiers got significantly closer. I had a chat with Magnus about the conflict between magic and divine power. I even assisted him in creating the dimension jumping spell Void used on me after I got blown up along with mirror king Sombra when I was still just a happily depressed unicorn._

 _I miss having someone to talk to. I know it's only been eight hours at most, but with the memories I'm rushing through, experiences that are not mine, and the beating of desires my corrupted self keeps throwing at me... it feels like years. I thought that corrupted stamina would allow me to run away for days and maybe get somewhere safe, but without the constant reminder of other ponies that I still am at least barely sane, the body just wants to lie down and sleep like a freshly fed cat._

 _I can't go faster than a slow walk, and the soldiers are getting closer and closer._

[End Entry]

* * *

I'm in the wilderness. Not lush green-black one filled with tall grass and forested areas within reach like back in Equestria, but rather some hard, cracked ground dotted with dry bushes and yellow patches of the surviving vegetation. Only over two days' worth of travel on hoof away from the Great Southern Desert there is still no place for real greenery to survive.

I'm also walking over familiar obsidian floor up towards a black throne. Step by step, my hoofsteps ignore physics and echo through the open space. Final Sanctuary has never been an enclosed temple, rather a triangular roof, the floor, and those two held apart from each other by black pillars instead of walls. From inside here, one can clearly see the grey desert of dust spreading into the distance.

I trip over a rock, reminding myself that I am still walking through Imperial landscape with an army in tow.

"Scream is dead," I pace over the empty floor, "and I am bound by my promise to Discord. My knowledge, however, must not be lost."

No one answers.

Of course no one answers. My only companions are the holograms surrounding me. I wonder if Des and Flora got out safely. It would be pretty cool if they just swooped in on some crazy airship like I did for Crom and bombed the snot out of Legius' guys.

Looking at Desert Shade running next to Strong Back's amazing plot, I realize something.

"Oh damn it! I completely forgot to ask who was behind the bounty on me. Heh, not like it matters anymore, right? EVERYONE knows I'm alive, seemingly, so some more mercenaries don't mean much with all the good old divine threats around."

"I know it was the mercs who got to me first, so what?" I scowl at an agent running by my side. My back tentacles swings through him, "Smartass!"

The hologram flickers.

My tentacle legs... tentalegs... tegs? Well, those, they slip on a puddle of black goo. I'm drooling again. What was I thinking of?

Right, right Back's backside. I would do so much _spreading_ with her that even my body would scream for mercy.

"My time here is over. I am exhausted," I sigh, "Scream, I know why you did it but was there really no other option? Did you not believe I could solve it this time? What changed?"

Raising my hoof, I peek into the world of recently departed souls. Blue dots surround me like I am the center of the universe. One of the dots is glowing bright gold, but I know that is not her. Alicorns don't leave souls behind, only divine power, and while Scream's personality might still be imprinted in her remains latched onto a different being, I cannot reconstruct her. Besides, it wouldn't be her anymore, Harmony's power destroyed far too much of her.

I beckon the golden dot which lands on my hoof, and shake my head.

"What about Crom? Crom's now just like me. I bet he's mounted half the population of Drachenberg by now. If I ever get back there I won't judge him if he's just a mass of tentacles with a happily grinning griffon somewhere in the middle and a mare or stallion impaled on each one."

What? I'm not a jealous pony. I've always believed Crom could find a hundred ponies better than I am warming in winter around every burning dumpster in Canterlot. Haha! I was right, and now he's having all of them at once.

Score one for Blaze!

Damn it, walking is getting more and more difficult. It's the damn black temple. Void's things are getting in the way and sometimes I just stroll in circles for a while. Like, I know I'm not in the Final Sanctuary, but the part of me I call myself is currently having too little deciding power within the international company called Blazing Light.

Hah! Manehattan University of Economics must have taught me something before they kicked me out because I can remember stuff even after over two hundred years. Maybe I should visit one day as the oldest dropout ever.

Would I get some memorial plaque?

'You do not need higher education for a long and unsatisfying death' is what it would say.

"What made you think _they_ can do it when we could not? I have more experience than they will ever have, you were the most powerful wizard in existence, and Magnus knows things about the inner workings of the universe no one else does."

Chuckling, I let the dot go. Scream left enough of her power behind for her plan, but her gambit led to me promising Discord I would leave as well. For his help against Harmony, without which the little ones would have never prevailed, I offered him my demise... and I do not regret it. My power would not have been enough to stop the exiled god, but his was. However, I never said I would let everything I managed to discover over eons fade into the past.

Stupid bushes, always trying to trip me up! Good thing there's no forest in the way or I would look like a marble in a pinball machine. I'd kiss so many trees my face would resemble a steamrolled pug.

Come to think of it, that might be an improvement.

Looking backwards, I can now make out the individual shapes of Legius' soldiers. So much strength in each body. Every single one could pound me all night, and with all the tentacles I can grow I'd make the Legion army the happiest regiment of military griffons in the world.

Call it my Corrupted retirement plan.

On the other hoof, I'm one of the dripping bastards, so I'm more likely to melt them and turn the whole area into a big black puddle. The orgy singularity, the black hole of round holes and long, thick pegs.

Damn it, did Nicolai have to make the holograms so provocative? I know that running around with stick ponies wouldn't fool anyone, but the nearly real-life models just jiggling around are too tempting.

"Sometimes you just have to hope, is that it, Creamy? I understand why you helped Harmony return to Equus this early. We needed to know when exactly the veil would break and we needed to be ready before any other disaster struck. You lured the god here before it was completely ready and gave us all time to prepare."

Extending my mind, I reach out to a weak and worn out soul, barely more than a wisp of remaining energy. One incomparably less 'solid' than any other recently passed pony.

Confused yet? The sun is setting, and the last of its rays are turning the evening into a dance party for shadows. There are lights on the horizon, but the city should still be at least four days away, or am I on the road for much longer than I thought?

Wait, that can't be the case. Nicolai said the holograms would last only several hours and they are still around, quietly trotting in a formation surrounding me. Happy bastards, not having to worry about anything. That means I am here and this is now, I am not Void. My name is Blazing Light, and I'm trying to **spread**.

"All you have always wanted was peace, and I regret I have to be the one to deny you."

The wisp's barely visible grey colour bleeds into the air around, forming the shape of a unicorn soul, beaten down and weary.

No, no, I'm running away to buy Nicolai and the others time by being a decoy. I hope they got out, either by being rescued or by overpowering whoever Legius left behind and then taking a different route.

*BLAM!*

Dirt scatters around a small crater.

"You were not a real alicorn, just a unicorn with unique trait whom Harmony forcibly ascended to do its bidding, but you did not fall for the ruse and stayed yourself. You know what? Maybe that is what Scream intended. I was created to be powerful, and I have grown beyond the wildest expectations of my makers, but you... I did not lie when I told you you could one day take my mantle."

I gather all my alicorn power. It resists being controlled just like always, but it knows who its master is. Little by little, black and purple sparks float around me and one by one dissipate into the unicorn, strengthening his string-thin outline.

*BLAM BLAM!*

Why couldn't they give me one of the energy shields? Good thing is that the morons are shooting the holograms and that my body can sort of ignore the glancing hits, but I'm sure one of the griffons behind me is going to miss in a lucky way and hit me in the head.

My plot goes 'bloop' and absorbs the rapidly melting bullet.

"You idiot!" I call out, "Cake is supposed to go there, not lead! Shoot cake!"

Hah! That confused them enough to stop firing. Heck, why not make the most out of a bad situation?

"Or glazed donuts! Banana flavoured if possible," I add.

*BLAM!*

Assholes.

"We have one thing in common, one very important thing. We are always on the verge of giving up, always a step away from finally doing the selfish thing and leaving the world around to its own devices, always just barely finding a reason not to do so. We always doubt our decisions, we always know we could have done better, we _should_ have done better. But in the end we never give up no matter how much we just want to lie down and finally sleep. What we do does not always make the world a better place, too often quite the opposite, but we try to fix it. We fail, but we keep trying."

I let out a little too much power at once and the soul fades into nothing. Fortunately, when I slow down it returns with all its force of will and unexplainable tenacity. He will have to survive the fluctuations, because the less power I have the more difficult it is going for me to control the rest.

"MISSED ANOTHER ONE!" I yell as a bullet goes through Flora's flickering image, "Try pulling the trigger with your dick!"

Part of my wing splatters on the ground and drains into the soil as the bullet shatters the wingbone.

"See, that worked!"

Heal me, body, that I order you! Booooo.

Nothing. I guess being this long without any Corrupted contact, either by eating something or fooling around with a willing, or unwilling, partner I don't think I have the biomass to recover from. Alright, we're taking the next exit right and heading back to Drachenberg on the freeway.

"That is exactly why it hurts me so much to do this, but I have had enough. Scream was the only reason that kept me going for this long. Thankfully for you, she once again outsmarted us all and left me a trail of bread crumbs telling me what to do. After all this time with her, my heart did not belong to me anymore, it was forever broken into two parts which cannot work on their own. My dear lover saw into yours, and the pieces were three."

The transfer of power becomes a habit now. It is taking a long time, but time is something that does not exist here in my dimension as I can adjust its flow in comparison to the real world freely. There is still one major issue I have yet to sort out. Diving into the well of souls again, I search for one that has departed a little longer ago, a powerful one in its dedication and drive. One in direct contrast with my possible unicorn heir. It comes quickly when called.

"My little Chokey, my little Cromach... y," I clear my throat and try to choke a tune out, "I used to wonder what being hunted by everyone could be, until you all shared its magic with meeeeee. Big explosions, tons of foes, beautiful backsides, pliant but strong. Sharing a small bed was no easy feat but squishing up made it all complete."

Gasping for air, I continue my journey onwards. Damn tongues, making singing too hard.

"The problem is that what I am about to do might not be enough. I am not like other alicorns, my power cannot simply be transferred or inherited. Just like it nearly destroyed Tirek it will end you, because you are too weak, I think. However, I do not have a choice in the matter. My knowledge is inside true death, and you were the only living being to ever successfully use it besides me. You understood the good side of death, the peace, the safety, unlike others who only dread the inevitable."

I am about to break a rule about death, something I have done only once before and, ironically, for the same pony. Mortals die and their souls pass on. No matter what, they should not interact with the living anymore. In return, I protect them before they dissipate from necromancy and any other involuntary enslavement. Those serving me for eternity and who are my shield and power are different. The thing is that I cannot order them to protect the unicorn. Their final wishes are sacred to me, and they joined my effort to stop the rule of the gods because of me, not because they believed in my cause.

"You are my Hope, and that is something I, for once, must blindly believe in."

Crom and Chokey weren't the only two who helped me get this far. If there was a pony to whom I owed as much as to them it was Heavy Hoof. I was incredibly jealous of him, of how he could stay positive despite everything, and even eventually fall in love with a changeling who mocked the memory of Heavy's dead coltfriend the first time they met. He was a pony who could forgive, courageous, and with his heart and brain in the right place. I hoped to one day become even a little like him. Not the full blown gay part, though. I like mares far too much for that.

Geez, I still remember how pissed off Chokey was when she found out. Long time before the two of us even tried becoming more than friends.

"You must have this much sausage to go on this ride," I chuckle, "and she had none."

Despite all the hardships, things worked out for the best. Well, I was involved, but I made them all happy at least a little.

I am the alicorn of Death, but with the essence of my spirit guardians I bestow fake life on the newcomer. The new soul absorbs a small portion of my power after I present my request and he agrees without hesitation. If my power destroys Blazing's weak soul before he revives then my wish will be pointless and the lingering spirit can finally 'die', but if by some small chance the unicorn rises again... he will have somepony he can trust around.

"Don't crumble under your burden. If you ever return, your world will be vastly closer than you think."

"Shoot another one and I'm keeping it!" I yell at the approaching griffons.

Legius' soldiers are picking up the pace now that they are only over fifty pony lengths away. The realization hits me like a hammer and temporarily strengthens the control over my body. This is here and now. Here is an uninhabited part of the Griffon Empire. Now is about two hundred and thirty years after I died.

The holograms flicker and disappear. My thirteen hours are up, and I look at the bright moon hanging above.

You know, it's never as beautiful or huge in the city.

I'm fine with Nicolai and others not bringing the heavy cavalry to save me if they got out. I just hope they did.

My power is almost gone now, but there is one final thing to do. A shimmering white doorway appears in front of me. The ultimate alicorn skill, the ability to finally let everything go. Maybe I've always just been a coward and refused to die out of fear of what is next.

What awaits me on the other side? A new adventure, or complete emptiness?

Shaking my head, I touch the warm rippling surface.

It doesn't matter anymore, the world is now in the hooves of the young ones. It is time for my one selfish deed. I think I deserve it.

I think I've gone for long enough. Time to sleep. Hello, angry armed griffons.

"Huh, where did _you_ come from?" I ask the concave of armed soldiers aiming their guns at me.

Did I turn around by accident?

I look back. Nope. I ran straight into Legius' reinforcements. I knew I should have turned right back on Drachenberg.

Thankfully, the very real threat so close to me is finally letting my scattered brain focus on something. I don't even need my tracing spell anymore. Corruption gave me eyes able to see everything clearly even where a normal pony would be blinded by spotlights aimed at their face. I _know_ there is a mass of griffons approaching from behind from how the six tentacles swaying on my back relay the situation. Corrupted have excellent senses, and far more of them than ponies.

Too bad they didn't work like five minutes ago.

"Don't move!" a griffon calls out.

"Can I lie down and take a nap?"

Alright, alright, I'm still a pony right now. What do we do? Alone and surrounded on all sides.

Flail tentacles menacingly!

The soldiers take a step back, but don't relax their trigger talons.

Both battalions of soldiers form a complete circle around me. Legius, in his robe now dirty and torn after walking through the wild for over two days, starts pushing through the ranks. Before he can get to the front line, one of the reinforcing soldiers asks:

"What is that thing?"

"I strongly object to being called a thing. I'm an abomination at worst," I wave my foreleg tentacles at him.

"It talks!"

"And it only took you two tries to notice, now I know why they drafted you, sexy griffon private."

I hear fuming some ten pony lengths away behind me. Did somepony build a volcano while my back was turned? No, it's just Legius. Gotta admit, the old guy has some serious stamina.

"WHERE ARE THEY?" he roars.

So they made it. They just didn't have the time to stop by and get me out.

"Have you tried looking under the bed?" I grin like a complete moron now that the burden has been lifted.

"Check the device on his back!" he points at me, "Shoot first if he even breathes aggressively."

"Can I breathe seductively?"

Legius' eye twitches.

"I will have you vivisected, you bastard, and make sure you stay alive to watch. You think Nicolai's escape changes anything? His word against mine means nothing in politics, and I have supporters with long reach. You think anything you did stops my plan? Nicolai will be heard, and that's all, but he won't be allowed to do anything. You got yourself caught for NOTHING!"

"So, no big change right?" my back tentacle slaps the butt of a griffon unbuckling the hologram projection device from my back. I give him a toothy smile when he aims his pistol at me, and turn back to Legius, "I was already caught before Nicolai went to rescue me. As you yourself said, you wanted to corrupt Steinheim with him in it, far away from any assistance, and you got screwed. I think I got all I wanted, old griffon."

He hisses, but doesn't dare come closer.

"I will make you eat those words on the operating table..."

"Can't be worse than Chokey's cooking."

The soldiers bring Legius the hologram device. He just points his talons behind him and they carry it away.

"STASIS UNIT, NOW!" he calls out.

Four of the northern soldiers bring out some huge metal crate with blinking devices and purple crystals all over it.

 **Any bright ideas how to get out of this?**

To be honest, I can barely stand.

 **I've got one, but I doubt you'll like it.**

I'm all ears. Well, all tentacles but you get the drift.

 **True death can wipe all traces of you ever being here.**

Kill myself for good? I mean, I feel some sort of power still there, but it's not much. Definitely not even close to enough against all these guys.

 **That way he won't get a test subject to further improve his biological weapon.**

There is a small chance I'll survive the experiments and possibly get out. You know, Nicolai might still have some influence.

 **Before or after this crazy griffon corrupts his this whole continent and other places? You've already absorbed the Corruptor he was using, and now you can end this. Just use the rest of your power to kill him and the world will be a better place.**

What happens next doesn't matter, right?

Oh crap.

 **Damn... I didn't notice him.**

A well-known pony encompassed by shimmering fire passes through empty space hastily cleared by Legius' soldiers. I still can't make out his features through the thin gold and pink veil tightly clinging to his whole body.

 **Do you trust me?**

Sort of, yeah.

 **Then use all the power you can find. Gather everything into yourself, and clean this place up for good.**

You think I have enough power to kill HIM? You are more crazy than I am.

Legius looks away from Insanity and back at me as I start laughing like crazy.

Air wobbles with coalescing power, and a black hole appears nearby, spitting a now familiar titanic mare out as well.

"It's my birthday party and EVERYONE'S invited, woooo!" I keep laughing.

Harmony's mare servant looks at me, then at Insanity, then back at me, then she facehoofs. She really DID mistake Insanity for me last time. Daaamn Harmony really is dumb.

"Yep, that's me, Harmony," I laugh and laugh and laugh, "How have you been for the past two hundred years? I heard you got your ass kicked again and that your whole eat the world plan went tits up when Nightshade turned your creations against you?"

Insanity, on the other hoof, is baring his teeth at Harmony's chosen, power flaring but not yet striking. The mare looks at him with disdain.

"Go away, you pointless existence. I have no interest in you anymore."

"Who are you?" Legius asks carefully.

"No interest in you either, pathetic creature," she summons a small green tentacle from the ground which wraps around Legius and tossess him carelessly away.

All guns suddenly change target.

 **Blazing, you can finish what you started.**

I HAVE NO REAL POWER!

 **Trust me, there is far more than you think.**

I can feel it, there's barely a trickle. These guys are leagues more powerful than I ever was.

 **Trust me, please. Just take all you can and reach deeper for more.**

But Guiding, Crom, Des, Flora...

 **Desert Shade will keep travelling Equestria like before. Agent Flora will keep working under Nicolai and will be sent on another assignment. YOUR intervention turned Cromach into a Corrupted, and you've already begged everyone you could to help Guiding in case you could not. Now you can give all of them a little safer world. Since when do you consider your life worth more than theirs?**

You're right. There is still no way I can stop them.

I mentally grasp for all true death I can reach inside me. I am so weak that just focusing on it hurts my head. I might have still hesitated if Harmony's host wasn't here, but now there is no way out. She will kill me here and now. The power flows, and stabs of pain come from all over my body as my veins rupture.

 **I am sorry it had to come to this.**

Not your fault. It was just my usual luck.

The power flows stronger. Is there much more than I thought?

Pink, black-tipped flames envelop my forelegs and I feel my flesh disintegrating in front of my eyes. The griffons retreat a little while Harmony's mare gives me an amused stare. A flaming sword materializes in front of me.

"Alright, Harmony, third time's the charm?"

She just barks out a laugh.

"I definitely agree," her hoof passes through the true death sword which shatters, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" she jumps away, watching the bony stump of her foreleg with disbelief. Then it reforms in full, "Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Like finally popping a cork out of a champaigne bottle, true death flares inside me, and I nearly throw up in pain.

"No... bitch..." I cough blood along with corrupted goo, "I just... needed..." my forelegs are just bare bones now, "time..."

Taking a deep breath, I keep absorbing the new river of deadly power into myself.

"KILL HIM, SHOOT, NOW!" I hear Legius' voice.

Bullets hit me, but disappear with no effect. Harmony's enormous tentacle gets nearby and burns, making the mare scream for real this time. Insanity is just standing there, eyes darting from Harmony to myself. Poor confused creature. I guess that along with my twisted dual power he also inherited my hatred for the god.

The power peaks within me. This is the limit.

I sigh. If I have to go, I'm taking all of you down with me.

The air I let out corresponds with a wave of black and pink flame spreading out like a slow motion explosion.

Harmony's mare turns into a charred pony-shaped lump in front of my eyes, high-pitched screeching coming from her all the while. Insanity, a little further away summons his icy and fiery wings, shields himself, and both dissipate along with his burning armor. What looks at me for a moment is a simple grey, pink-maned unicorn before my flames scorch his body and he starts running away while his flesh melts. The closest ranks of the griffon army turn to ash instantly, their mundane armors offering no protection against the spreading of all-devouring fires.

As I run out of breath, the wave ends, leaving the ground turned into silvery, dead dust.

I can barely force my lungs to take another one, and the edges of my vision darken.

Insanity is running away, now more a pony than a living flame. Tentacles envelop the screeching charcoal form of Harmony's chosen, and drag her back into the inky hole from which she came. The griffons are fleeing in panic, and I force a grin as some soldier tramples Legius while running by, the old griffon's mouth opening in furious cursing.

I look down as all feeling leaves me, and all I see is most of my muzzle falling on the ground and shattering like glass. My bony forelegs crumble into dust. The cloud of silver ash I cough out must be my lungs.

The final flames of true death around me fade, having devoured all there was.

As the rest of my body crumbles, I see the ground getting closer, and then...

...silence. Sweet, sweet silence.

 **I apologize, but you had to die. The story of the alicorn of Hope had to end.**

Goodbye... Heavy.

 **I knew you were a smart pony, Blazing.**


	32. Borrowed Time: Friend

Buuuuuuuuck!

"Arrgh!"

Fire! Hurts... so much...

"Damn whyyyy?"

I drag myself further along the floor.

"Why does it hurt... now?"

Exhausted, I let my muzzle rest on the cold black stone.

"Stars... I'm... tired."

"Maybe because every time you used true death you sacrificed some of your own power. Now that you had none, you are like this."

I ignore the smartass, and simply lie there with eyes closed, breathing. Okay, I don't have enough self-control to just let the comment be.

"That was... rhetorical."

Slow, echoing hoofsteps approach me. I open my eyes, not that it makes too much difference. All I see are black tiles lit by... well, something without a source. My foreleg, though, is just a shadow, unclear and shimmering. Should I try to stand up?

Nah, maybe next century or so.

"I hate... everything."

A pain of thousand burning needles shoots out from the back of my neck.

"Aaaaaaaaargh! Whyyyyy?"

"Ooops, I'm sorry," the friendly male voice answers immediately and the agony disappears, leaving only a still painful memory.

"Just let me... let me rest. Forever... if possible."

"I wish I could, Blazing, I really wish I could, but I can't," he says directly. No hesitation, no doubt, only warm tone, but direct and firm, "But we can wait until you can at least stand."

I raise my foreleg and wave it.

"So... a week or something?"

"Come on, it has already been over a month. For me, at least."

Grunting, I push myself up which leaves me staring at the black, glistening floor and gasping for breath. As I persevere like that, my head gradually clears up.

"Fine... you impatient... pony..."

"I am happy you haven't given up, Blazing."

"I gave up... long time ago," I limp a little forward and finally raise my head, "But you bastards refuse to just let me die. Or stay dead, to be precise."

The pony behind me gives me a hearty laugh.

"That makes two of us now, doesn't it?"

The dim surroundings of Final Sanctuary are more than familiar to me, both from my memories and from my own visits. However, what is more important is the pony. The pony who has been talking to me inside my head. I turn around, and can't help cracking a smile.

Just like I am now a shimmering dark shadow in a form of an -I quickly check all my appendages- alicorn, he is a more 'solid' shape, although clearly just a spirit himself. Pure white body presenting all characteristics of an earthpony, muscular, toned to perfection, and still bearing soft, almost feminine features. Light blue mane, flowing freely and ending halfway down his neck. Tail of the same colour, flicking from side to side as he watches me carefully approach him. The same blue patches of long hair streaming down his fetlocks, making him look like some of those old classical unicorn paintings. All those I recall instantly, all those features I nearly forgot. All of them including common brown eyes, looking at me with pride and a happy smile.

"I promised myself I wouldn't cry," he says.

"You've always been a sentimental one, Heavy."

He sniffles and wipes his eyes. Taking a step forward to me, he stops as I raise my foreleg.

"One thing," I add firmly, "Are you really Heavy Hoof, or are you some memory, construction of Final Sanctuary or Void, or something other? Because the Heavy I know had his heart ripped out by my possessed father in front of me."

Lowering his gaze, he thinks for a moment, and then hesitantly nods.

"I've had a lot of time to think about it, and I think it's me. I remember everything from my life, I remember how Void broke the rules and brought me back after I was killed so that I could have a final talk with Tio. Next... next thing I remember is being called here again for one last thing to do, one final duty to fulfill. Familiar saying, isn't it?"

"Yeah, of course," I nod. I could speculate on this really being Heavy's soul, but I'm not exactly in the mood. He's here, he seems to want to help, that's enough, "What did Void want? I recall something about Scream dying... him wanting to leave. A door? I feel like I know but I just can't make anything out of the flashes and pieces of memories."

"I don't know anything about Scream," Heavy Hoof's spirit shakes its handsome head, "What Void asked of me was to wait 'here' until the new alicorn of Death appeared. He said that if his plan worked out then it would be you, or somepony at least partially you. If that happened then I was to guide you here, show you around, and assist in any way I can."

"How would you know?"

"I am bound to his -well, not anymore- divine power. When you woke up I regained consciousness inside you as well."

"And what if whatever Void caused didn't work?"

"I was free to go or to help if I wanted. To be honest, I think I would have..." he trails off, uncertain.

"Heavy?"

"I don't know. Everything is telling me that letting things go would be wrong, that I have to help, that there is far more at stake than my own peace, but... you know. It is seriously tempting."

"Yeah, the little selfish part of you keeps saying it's finally somepony else's problem. You know what the biggest difference between us is? Aside from you being incedibly hot and me not."

"Hmm, what?"

"You never listened to the lazy part, you gave all you had, you worked hard for everything you had, and you fought till the end for everyone. I just... was me. A much less of a pony than you."

"Still the same Blazing, I see," he pats my back. This time the touch isn't agonizing, merely unpleasant and I scowl. He notices my hiss, "It does feel strange, like touching solid smoke. Try me."

Poking him with my foreleg, I feel like my hoof is about to split when I try to apply more force.

"I think... I think I'm too weak. You are solid, for a spirit. I am," I look at my smokey legs again, "I am as close to being dead as I can be. You feel much stronger than I am right now."

"After what you did out there, I think we're both dead."

"I mean -I never thought I'd have to distinguish between the two- dead dead, not you or me dead."

"This is getting silly. And confusing."

"Just like this entire situation."

"I wish I could be of more help, but it's not as if I've been alive this whole time," Heavy shrugs, "I regained consciousness with your resurrection and it took me some time to recover myself. So, what's the plan?"

"How about-"

"And don't say 'a week of sleep'."

"Killjoy," I stick my tongue out at him, "Anyway, plan of what? I lost my body surrounded by enemies on all sides. My last ditch effort to destroy some of them failed when Harmony's avatar survived, so did Insanity and that crazy bastard Legius. The only victims were a bunch of griffon soldiers who I think had no clue what they were doing or who they were really chasing. All I did was kill few dozen mostly innocent guys with families and friends."

"And yourself."

"Thank you for the correction, I must have missed that tiny unimportant detail," I roll my eyes.

"No," Heavy shakes his head, "I mean they all saw you die. On top of it, they all saw you die in a way they understood to be final and inevitable. Yet you're still here, with nopony knowing you are alive."

"Alive is a bit of a strong word. What can I do? Hide inside Legius' closet and poltergeist the snot out of his bathrobe in the middle of the night so he has a heart attack?"

The triumphant smile Heavy flashes me is a clear sign that my future is going to be anything but peaceful.

"Actually, Void expected that, or something similar."

"How about you tell me everything so that I can finally come up with something better than looking for the nearest bed?"

"Well," Heavy hesitates, "I don't exactly understand it myself. He said this place was bigger than it looked, and that you would know how to navigate it."

Hmm, would I?

Taking a stroll around, all I can find or see is the grey desert outside, the thick pillars separating the inside of the temple from everything else, Void's throne, a wide staircase down ending in a thick stone doorway with shifting carvings of various ponies on both wings, the tiled floor, and Heavy Hoof himself.

Why did Void have to keep things cryptic? Or was he? Could it be the case that Heavy wouldn't understand? Maybe something native to alicorns? Huh.

I _did_ use to have my own dimension. I don't know how it happened or when exactly, but it took the shape of supposedly my mindscape - empty ruins of old Manehatten destroyed by earthquakes and natural disasters. I didn't spend much time there, but I learned that without a clear goal in mind, or while panicking, I could spend what seemed like days walking around the endlessly changing desolation. However, when I knew what to look for, it was just behind the next corner or two.

Sadly, that isn't exactly helpful on its own here.

"This is important, Heavy, did Void say something, anything about what was _supposed_ to be here?"

"Oh yes, definitely," he nods after a quick thought, "He told me it might not be possible for you to get here on your own, but that his power was the key you should use in an emergency."

"I guess," I scratch my head, interrupting him to clear some things up, "I'm sure any alicorn who knew Void could teleport me here, but I definitely couldn't do it on my own unless I found the real world entrance. Am I correct in assuming that your attempt at demoralizing me back in the real world was just a way to convince me that suicide by true death was the only way?"

"Blazing," Heavy's tone grows serious and he gives me a firm stare, "If you believe only for a second that I could ever mean meeting you being anything but one of the best things to ever happen to me, Cromach, or Darky seriously, I will have to punch you. I'm sorry for what I said, honestly. I didn't see a good way out of this and decided to try Void's last resort."

"Fine. It's not like you lied. Crom's state is my fault, and most of the other stuff as well."

He sighs.

"Blazing-"

I raise my foreleg.

"Leave it," I stop his objection, "Is that all Void mentioned?"

Frowning, Heavy returns back on topic.

"No. As I said, Void had a hunch that you might end up in here after being killed or having to overuse his power. He told me there should be a room with a body you might remember, and a room with a map," he waves his hoof around, clearly meaning that there is absolutely nothing that we haven't discovered already, "Your guess is as good as mine about what he meant by that. Maybe something with the door and the stairs?"

Shaking my head, I walk over to the middle of the temple.

"As far as I know that door leads to the underworld itself. It is not for either of us. However, let me try something."

I close my eyes and focus. A room with a body I might remember. My body? I am raw divine power mixed up with a soul right now, I have no physical form. Can I... make one? Certainly not. Can I... possess somepony like the gods do? I have no clue how. Void said I would know.

Of course!

It's been SO LONG, so damn long, but when I died for the first time after assaulting prince Blueblood when he tried to rape Chokey, Scream resurrected me and gave me a magical body. Void later explained that she also made bodies for him when he became too powerful to walk in the real world without things dying around him instantly. Maybe he left one here for me.

If I recall correctly, it had some sort of purple glowing runes circling its legs like bracelets and-

"Well that's new," I hear Heavy's surprised voice and open my eyes. The temple is still the same, but with one small difference.

The earthpony is curiously circling around a black pedestal -seriously, Void badly needed an interior decorator- upon which lies some sort of a mask in the shape of a pony muzzle. Being the inquisitive pony he's proven to be, he pokes it. In a scientifically investigative way, of course. A string of weakly shimmering runes appears on its surface.

"I guess this is not the map room, right?" he asks.

"I went for the body one first. I think whatever this is it might give me a body like the one I got from Scream after I was hanged. Let's see," I pick the mask up and put it on my muzzle where it rests, warm and fitting. The eyeholes are annoying, though, "Do I look firm now?"

"No different than a moment ago," answers Heavy walking around me.

"Maybe I need to do some-"

I freeze, feeling suddenly heavier than a mountain.

"-ffnmg?"

I can't move. I can't blink. I can't speak. I'm running out of breath.

"Geht..."

The first word of 'get it off!' exhausts me like a marathon. My survival instinct kicks in.

Stop trying to do everything at once!

Breathing is the most important.

In.

Out.

In. Out.

Heavy Hoof running around in panic and his spirit legs passing through me are some of the shapes I can make out through my rapidly tearing up eyes.

Alright, close the damn things.

NOW!

"Blazing? Blazing!" I hear the earthpony yell loudly into my ear.

Okay, maybe even he can act like an idiot when scared witless. He should be happy I can't smack him right now.

"Mmmmggh!" I grumble.

"I can't take it off," he starts explaing, still walking around and looking at my everything, "The mask sort of disappeared and you look... well, like you again. There's just some glowing writing on your legs I can't make out."

Hello, body. This is Blazing. That guy is Heavy Hoof. Forgive him, he's normally really smart, but nothing about our situation can be called normal. Now, I would appreciate some cooperation regarding movement. It feels like I'm wearing a suit of armor made of concrete covered steel and with a dragon sitting on my back.

No answer. Shocking, I know.

However, I can blink now. Progress.

"Are you still there?" asks Heavy, spotting me furiously blinking at him, "Blink twice if you understand me."

How many times for 'if you rupture my eardrum again I will fist you with your own ripped off foreleg'?

Blink. Blink.

Damn my lack of expressiveness.

After conquering the basic functions of breathing and blinking, I try to open my mouth again.

"Too... heavy..." a barely audible grunt comes out through the mostly closed mouth.

"Yes?"

Oh screw this!

Filled with the power of utter annoyance, I pour every ounce of strength I don't have to push a foreleg forwards and...

...feel like slipping out of jello cake.

"Hnnng!" I groan in displeasure as Heavy's hug makes me feel like a tube of toothpaste about to pop.

"Oh sorry, sorry, sorry!" Heavy immediately lets me go.

A quick look backwards leaves me eye to eye with a perfect copy of myself. Copying Heavy's scientific method of poking the body, I notice my spiritual form just passes through it with no resistance. Well, at least I know how to _leave_ the damn thing.

"Hmmm..." I mutter.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Heavy sits down, finally calm.

"Next time, please, don't scream so hard," I rub my ethereal ear still echoing with pain.

"Really, really sorry."

"Yeah yeah, I forgive you," I roll my eyes and pat his back. My hoof no longer feels as if being chopped in half when I touch him. I grin, realizing what it means, "Heavy, you know what I need?"

"I'll do anything if it helps."

"Rest."

"What?"

"I told you before. I need sleep, rest, meditation, anything that helps the form I'm in right now. I don't know how souls work, but I'm damn positive that I'm not in a great shape. The body requires too much power to control. I can barely touch you without feeling as if I'm about to pass out, I sure as hay can't operate a corporeal body. Just calm down and do what you normally do here while I take a nap."

"But-"

"No objections!"

He sighs.

"Fine. Can I help in any way?"

"Transform into a bed," I snicker, lying down on the floor and closing my eyes. Thankfully, Final Sanctuary has this weird habit of being comfortable. No cold, no real heat, just pleasant nothingness. Heh, the first time I was here I was a flesh golem, and being in an undead body was a brutal hit. Now, though, it feels like home. Somewhere I can let everything go after a hard day of work in a chair and listen to the radio.

Relaxing, I feel stronger already.

"That can be arranged. If my touch won't hurt you again."

Aaand my incorporeal heart is beating thousand times a minute out of nowhere.

"Huh? I didn't mean it literally."

"Just messing with you," Heavy turns around, summoning a broom out of nowhere and starting to lazily sweep the obsidian floor.

No, you weren't. You've been alone as long as I have, and I know you used to have a crush on me before Cross came along. Now you're the best friend I can hope for, and...

Honestly, we're both adults, and I think we can walk the thin line of friendship bordering on love without making things complicated. You know I love Crom and I will keep trying to do something to get him back until I exhaust all options.

And now I am the one trying to overthink some basic need for company and warmth. Again.

"Come here, Heavy. You're too fluffy to be wasted on a janitor. I doubt Void used to sleep here on the floor, but I'm too tired to look for a bedroom."

"You sure about it? I mean, you said just touching felt awful," he says hesitantly.

"The more I recover the more it'll feel just like when I was alive, I think. So, how about it? Just take it slow."

The broom disappears as the earthpony lets it go and walks over with unsuccessfully concealed haste. Lying down next to me, he inches himself closer and closer, slowing down when I twitch after being touched.

"Too close?" he asks.

"Yeah, it's still like touching something after being burned. Sensitive, sore, but getting better."

"No need to rush anything, is there?"

"It's not like I can do more than just sleep right now."

"Heh, good night."

"Night, Heavy. I'll try the body again the first thing after I wake up."

He shuffles a little closer again. I don't have the heart to tell him off and just grit my teeth. The pain will go away soon if I keep recovering like now.

Funny, I had no idea spirits could feel warm.

 _"Your world will be vastly closer than you think."_

Were Heavy and Cromach what Void meant?

* * *

[Blazing's Entry]

Finally, some peace and quiet.

[End Entry]


	33. Borrowed Time: Experiment

I've got haaaangover, wooo oh. I've been drinking too much, for suuuuure. I've got haaaangover, wooo oh. I've got an empty cup, pour me some mooooore.

Blinking in the soft light, I'm still waiting for my dazed body to start answering my call to action and slowly recalling what the hay happened 'yesterday'.

*Smack!*

"Huh?"

The noise coming from some way away serves as an alarm clock, and I finally push myself up from the black floor. Walking towards the pillars separating the desert from the temple, it takes me a moment to chew through what I'm seeing.

In the usually flat ashen desert with some small dunes and shallows, there stand knee-high buildings, ramps, and some U-shaped... well, U shapes. Everything is made of the silvery grey sand, and situated on a rectangle about five ponies long and three wide.

In front of it, standing on his hind legs and holding a-

Is that a golf club? I'm dead, there's no way this is real. Ah screw it, who am I to enforce sanity on any situation?

-holding a golf club, Heavy Hoof is wiggling his hips and getting into a position for a put.

Dat plot!

"Did you make this, Heavy?" I interrupt him when he's finally ready to swing the club, backside slightly pushed out and... who cares about the rest of his posture?

He lets the club go, drops on all fours, and faces me.

"Morning, Blazing," he nods towards the minigolf course, "Yeah, I built this. There's isn't much to do around here now that I'm aware of myself all the time. When I was still mostly inside your head I could just turn off, but now I'm a normal pony, only dead."

"Where did you get the clubs and the ball?" I just shrug, refusing to comment on the entire nonsense currently happening.

"I don't know. I kind of wished for it and they appeared. I had to build the course myself, though."

That sounds useful. Breakfast, APPEAR!

Nothing.

"I don't suppose you can summon me a toast, can you?"

A piece of brown bread appears, hovering in front of my muzzle. It doesn't taste half bad. I have no doubts that if I had a real body it wouldn't have done anything to sate my hunger, but seeing as I am just a mostly-faded spirit it does my ethereal stomach good.

"How was it?" asks Heavy.

"A little overdone and dry, but I should have asked for butter. I forgive you. After all, it's your first time being a toaster."

He chuckles.

"So, what's on today's agenda besides waiting for lunch and dinner?"

Back to business, I see. Well, I can't blame him for being bored. Thankfully, after a good rest I can think a little clearer than before.

"First, I'll give the body another shot. If I'm strong enough to use it to some degree, then we move onto the map room."

Heavy raises an eyebrow as we walk back inside the temple.

"Oh, did you figure out how to find it?"

"It's just like the body. What we're looking for is right here, I just need to call in into existence. I think the 'map' Void mentioned was some... place where he could search for a specific soul, either dead or living. Anyway, that won't mean anything unless I can get the body to work. Speaking of which," I poke Heavy's shoulder and the white spirit coat yields to my touch. I don't even hiss in pain this time, "Huh, feels muuuuch better than yesterday."

"It's been four days outside since you went to sleep."

"A toaster AND a clock? Is there something you _can't_ do?"

"Smack you with my club, apparently, because right now it's extremely tempting."

The things I would do with your 'club', heheh...

"Alright, alright, let's be serious for a moment," I focus on the memory of the artificial body that should be somewhere around here, and it appears. It's kinda creepy, like looking at a wax figure of myself. Damn, I should really hit the gym again and eat a little better. I'm all sinews, "Ta daa, easy. What do you think?"

Heavy circles the body.

"I think you could really use a good lunch, or several."

"Look, I spent my final days being a Corrupted, and even while walking across whole Equestria I didn't exactly eat well. Sue me," I took a deep breath and slip inside the inanimate version of me, "Gmmgnh!"

"Damn it, again?" Heavy stomps the floor in frustration.

"Pheeeew, good to know that's still quite the ordeal," I manage to say on the second try, "Speaking, speaking, blah blah blah, testing testing. She sells seashells by the sea shore. Alright, breathing and talking systems online."

Heavy jumps through me in a failed hug attempt. That, or he wants to be in this body too. I could give him a control of a leg, or a tail or something. I'm not too good at making my left ear flop, he can have that.

"Right, incorporeal," he mutters and wipes a speck of nonexistent dust off of himself after standing back up.

"Hnnnnnng!" I groan, attempting to move a leg. It sort of inches forward, but that's about it, "Damn this is hard!" another failed movement makes me scowl, "And I can't even wipe my forehead."

Yep, I can't move, but I sure can make angry faces and sweat. Makes me feel like I'm back at the gym already.

"Hmmmm," Heavy sighs, "I really wish I could help somehow."

I used to be able to draw energy from magic or divine power, so why can't I do anything here in the alicorn of Death's seat of power? Even worse - now supposedly _my_ seat of power. I just can't feel any true death, no variant of my old divine power or...

...there IS something deep inside me. To my probing mind it _feels_ sticky, gripping, warm, all-encompassing, and all mine. There isn't much, but maybe I could use it to augment my strength and _finally control this damn pile of horsemeat_!

"Daaaammit mooooove!" the leg shuffles forward. Like a cart pushed over the top of a hill and now gathering speed on its own, or like somepony finally dragging themselves out of a swamp with a loud 'pop', I take my first stumbling steps and look triumphantly at Heavy Hoof, "HA HAA! Finally, fina-bluuurgh!"

My vision fades as I start choking.

"Blazing! BLAZING!" I hear Heavy's panicking voice.

Something's inside my throat.

Can't breathe.

Wait.

Stop going crazy like an idiot! This has happened before.

After all, corruption _is_ Harmony's divine effect.

Nerves this body didn't have until now form as I feel strength surging through me and my muscles transforming. With my first steps forward I sense myself walking with a hint of a gait in my wider hips. I yawn, and my muzzle opens into a ninety degree angle to allow the trio of tongues in my throat to slip out.

What is refreshing is the clarity with which I can think. Before, thinking straight was a draining effort, but now I am just me, only-

I look down on my chest and legs.

-good old black, rope-y, drippy alicorn Corruptor.

Turning towards Heavy Hoof slowly backing away, I summon black tentacles out of the floor which wrap around his legs. He struggles a little, but I'm gentle.

"Welp, looks like I ruined the body Void left for me."

"Blazing?" Heavy stops trying to move.

"Oh, sorry for scaring you. You surrounded by wriggling tentacles was a thing I've been wanting to see for a while."

I release him. Interesting, controlling the tendrils spawning outside my body is much like using telekinesis, only -it's hard to explain- as if I had a completely new set of brain cells which work just like the telekinesis controlling ones. The ones which I can grow on my body still feel weird, though.

Heavy comes over and pokes me. This time his hoof doesn't simply pass through.

"Strange, I can touch you now. Do you feel okay?"

"Better then at any point since my resurrection. My best guess is that corruption, as a partially divine influence, somehow latched onto the mashup of divinity that I, as an alicorn, am right now. Just like true death, Hope, and Despair, now I get corruption in the mix. At least I don't look like a skinny dried raisin anymore."

"Uhm, yeah," Heavy gives me an examining look, "Definitely. When you leave the body next time, just give me five minutes alone with it or something."

"Deal, you can snuggle with it whenever I'm asleep. Just clean it up when you're done."

"Fiiine, mom," Heavy rolls his eyes theatrically. His seriousness returns quickly, "Ready for the map now?"

I shrug and close my eyes. It's much easier to focus that way.

"I suppose so. I'm not sure how long I can keep this new body going, but I'm not tired enough to go to sleep again, and I find minigolf boring to death."

So, a map. A map of souls. What would it look like? Like a sky full of stars, possibly? Billions of tiny dots, dying ones fading nad new ones appearing every second.

"Did somepony order mist?" I hear Heavy's question.

Everything is suddenly milky white. Were it not for Heavy's blue mane, I wouldn't be able to see him standing next to me.

"I was only thinking about how many souls could there be in the world."

"Oh yes," Heavy taps his forehooves together, "Not only those alive now, but those in the underworld, those still haunting the real world, and those who are just blobs of spiritual power too weak to form a full-fledged soul. Enough to look like princess Luna's mane."

That earthpony is a damn genius.

"No, not Luna's mane. Far, far more. Enough white lights to form, if smudged into one place, mist."

"You mean that every little speck of this mess is a soul? Here?"

"No, as you said, it's a map. These are representations, and Void would easily be able to identify every single one, know who it is and where it is, I think. But I'm not him. To me this is just uniform white sneeze covering everything."

"Actually," Heavy pokes my side, and small tentacles immediately grab his hoof, "Let go!"

"I'm not in control of _all_ the reflexes yet, sorry."

The tendrils withdraw and my sleek black coat looks as if nothing happened. Heavy leads me towards a more 'dense' clump of white.

"More souls gathered in one place. A city maybe?"

Looking around, my eyes slowly get used to brighter and dimmer parts of the mist.

"Could be," I nod, "Ah hah! I've got an idea."

Souls of mortals might meld together from this point of view, but what about the immortals? Divine power leaves a... stain on the soul, and those can be sensed as colours in appropriate surroundings. Who could I find in this day and age?

Celestia, Luna, and Twilight of course. Cadence in theory as well, but I've met her like three times in my life so that could be difficult. Does any soul look like a book? Maybe I should look for purple, maybe-

The mist swirls, and suddenly there is a clump of dots I can at least differentiate from each other like grains of sand. Among them floats a shimmering purple dot.

"What is that?" asks Heavy.

"I think I've found Twilight Sparkle. She should be in Ponyville, so if I my guess is right, then- HAHA!"

The Ponyville node of souls moves aside, giving space to a different, smaller one with two coloured spirits this time. One is dark blue with a bright white core, and one is like a burning flame.

Luna and Celestia.

"Canterlot?" asks Heavy.

"Yeah. So, now that I can at least get some directions from this 'map', what do we do?"

"That is up to you. You are the new alicorn of Death, after all."

I can't help feeling something about that statement is wrong, but can't put a hoof on it.

"I thought Void left a bucket list or something."

"Yeah, a whole quest log," Heavy shakes his head, "It's for me, starts with 'Wait until' and ends with 'Blazing Light or new alicorn of Death appears'."

So much for finding out why Void went through all that trouble to give me a chance. I remember something about him not wanting all his knowledge to be lost, but at this point I can barely recall even my last few days alive, and I was there. I think my botched resurrection has something to do with that.

Fine, what do I want then?

Right now, I just want to test my limits. Can I actually get out of here? What if I can and I can't get back again? Alright, in case I'm stuck, where do I want to be stuck? Out of the places I can reach from here.

Canterlot, definitely. My goal should be Manehattan, but I can't differentiate between souls enough to target it. From Canterlot I can get there and talk to Bucket, regain my bearings and resources, and tell him what happened to Cromach.

Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. If I can return here from the real world easily, I'll know I have a base of operations where I can get a good spiritual dinner and rest.

So, just like I zoomed in on Canterlot, I zoom further in on Luna. My Corrupted disguise is top-tier, but in case I end up in the middle of the day standing next to a princess I'd like to avoid the one able to wipe me from the face of the planet faster. At least I might be able to nullify Luna's magic for long enough to talk. Celestia will just burn me with her divine power, and I doubt I have enough control over myself to absorb it right now.

I feel almost physical presence of the alicorn of the Night. Her blue spiritual body forms from the mist, and when I touch her, it's as if I've just fallen into cold water.

"I freaking HATE teleportation!"

My surroundings settle down from their brief career as a blur, and I'm standing in chilly, refreshing air.

"Oh, hello," a surprised male voice from nearby greets me, "Is that how you got up here?"

"Yes, sort of a mistake in dir-aaaaaaaaaaaah!"

I freeze in place.

The dark shape to the left is unmistakably the Canterlot mountain, the talking voice belongs to a male pony wearing a wool-laden jacket and standing next to a bag while holding a metal brush on a long wire. Hey, I stumbled upon a chimney sweep, cool. That, in itself, would not be a problem, not at all. The fact that I seem to have ended on a slippery, sloping roof of some at least four-story tall building IS.

Corrupted or not, my uncontrollable fear of heights kicks in instantly and the thick entwined strings of muscles forming my new legs turn to spaghetti.

"W-w-w-w-w-?"

I'm sliding backwards!

I'M SLIDING BACKWARDS!

"Umm, can I help you? I've got a ladder on the other side of the roof-"

"Aaaaaaaaa!"

 **"Calm down, Blazing. You've got claws, tentacles. We've seen Corrupted who could grow suction cups. And the roof is practically horizontal."**

TELL THAT TO MY LEGS, HEAVY!

Tentacles, hold me!

A thick one sprouts from the roof behind me slowly sliding down and-

"Eep!"

-its pointy knob slips with unprecedented accuracy where sun doesn't shine and Crom has his parking spot.

It _does_ stop my unwanted descent, though. Always look on the bright side.

Casual, as if nothing happened, I clear my throat.

"Well hello, mister chimney sweeper guy. Forgive my rude behaviour, please. I seem to have made a mistake in targeting my teleportation spell and ended up here. Anyway, is this really Canterlot?"

"Yes, yes it is, sir," answers the pegasus, "You mind me asking, but is that tentacle inside your-"

"NOIT'SNOT!"

It immediately melts, and I stretch my hind legs to gain some footing. A gust of cold, mountain wind makes me shiver, look into the distance, see the other roofs dotting the near area, and keel over.

Me-dammit! Why is there rime on this thing when it's late spring?

 **"Altitude."**

I recover at the edge of the roof, wipe my forehead, and look down.

"Phew, close-blurgh!"

The world spins, and I swing my forelegs for the gutter, the last thing to grab before the inevitable splat.

I miss.

"Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuc-"

Instead of the short burst of pain and darkness, I feel as if I jumped into a pool of icy water. Everything is black, I can't breathe, and just flail for a moment. Fortunately, as bad as I'm with heights, I'm that good at swimming, and my body reacts on reflex. Grasping for the surface, I pull myself up from...

...umm, a pool of black... me?

Dragging myself up from the black puddle, I watch my body reconstruct itself from formless goo.

Heavy, did I just see what I think I did?

 **"To me, you went splat all over the cobblestones, then your legs came out of the mess followed by the rest of yourself until there was no goop left. To be frank, it looked kinda creepy."**

So, another Corruptor trait. A useful one this time. Maybe I'll be able to move fast through corrupted soil one day. That could come in handy.

"You okay down there?" I hear the pegasus' voice from waaaay above.

"Absolutely fine!" I call back, "Just practicing my pool diving for summer."

 **"Smooth, Blazing. Smoooooooth."**

Shut up.

Aaaanyway, Heavy, how far can you go from me? Can you like check what's behind the next corner?

 **"Nope, for me it's like hovering just above your horn. I can see everything at once, though. Took a while of getting used to."**

Yeah, just like my tracing spell.

Speakng of which, I restart my tactical vision. It's slow, giving me reflection about once per second. That means I have very little magic to use it. Better not waste what little I possess at the moment then.

Watch my back, Heavy, just in case.

 **"That's what I wanted to hear."**

Perv.

 **"Are YOU talking?"**

Retracted.

Feeling sort of nervous without my three-sixty sight superimposed over my normal one, I step into the streets of Canterlot. At first I was a bit worried that my misfortune would be a tourist attraction, but a chill runs down my spine as I walk into the first larger street.

Yeah, this is not the Canterlot I remember. Just like Vanhoover, the city which during my time brimmed with life is now a wasteland in comparison.

I'm somewhere near the center of the half-circle with constitutes the white city, and the promenade I'm on hosts at most several dozen ponies. Some are stall vendors, some are just walking around, but there are just so few of them... so little. Another reminder what Corrupted managed to accomplish before Nightshade's rise. Corrupted are around as well. A Hunter is sleeping in the shadow of a stall, two others are enjoying themselves in an alley, carefully watched by a curious earthpony.

One by one, the lights inside my head flare into existence, and soon I can sense Corrupted in the vicinity just like before, but without the distracting whispering making me slowly go mad. Maybe I'm getting the benefits of corruption without the drawbacks? Or possibly it's just temporary, who knows?

Damn it, why did I have to become a walking, talking mushroom? All I'm missing now is a wide-brimmed hat.

My stomach rumbles.

Strolling through the streets, I breathe in the atmoshpere of the city. At first glance, it does feel like a graveyard, but with the presence of Corrupted I feel all around, and after watching an unsupervised teenage colt buy an apple to offer it to a female Protector while blushing like a tomato, I change my mind. It's really spring, and not just for nature. Ponykind is slowly recovering from the horrors of last two centuries, and while it will definitely take time, we will rise again, stronger than before.

Heh, the young pony clearly wasn't expecting to be tackled on the ground and kissed and nuzzled to submission. He seems to know the limits of what he can do with a Corrupted, and leaves after a short and vigorous makeout session, only few new oily strands of hair in his coat.

Food is becoming an issue. I don't really dare break my current state by eating corrupted berries hanging on trees carefully planted in each street. Pony food should be safer, but where to get it? Steal? If no other opportunity presents itself...

Perhaps I should try to return to the Final Sanctuary? The first test worked, so there's no need to overdo it.

After few minutes of focusing, meditating, imagining, and generally making other constipated faces at a wall in a side alley, I am pretty certain that I have no clue on how to get back. However, not everything is lost, and my careful planning bears fruit. Caravans moving through Equestria always need protection, and I will doubtlessly find one headed to Manehattan willing to take a Corrupted like me with them in exchange for food.

Back on the main street, I stop a stallion passing by.

"Excuse me, where can I find some center of caravan travel?"

"Woooow, a talking Corrupted," he stares at me in amazement, then gathers himself, "Oh, sorry. Just keep following this street to the western gate. There's a circular plaza by it where all the caravaneers gather. It's easier than to drive through the whole city."

"Thank you."

He nods and we part ways. Close to an hour and several stomach cramps later, four city blocks clearly demolished to make space for the caravans greet me. It's like a city within a city. Vendor stalls are numerous, ponies about to leave Canterlot and those just arriving are milling around, and in the center of the hubbub is a wooden construction with slots for city names and times being tended to by a hovering pegasus switching numbers of departure times and caravan names.

Daaamn, I could cash in the promise that pony I saved near Vanhoover gave me about his mercenary company and stuff...

Yeah, I don't recall either of the names. Crap.

After searching the main board for caravans to Manehattan, I go check on the two about to leave in few hours. One is a passenger transport and one is some sort of ore delivery. At least one of them could be in need of another guard.

"Look, miss, we don't need somepony like you. If you want to go with us, then it'll be as a passenger and that costs bits," I hear a gruff voice.

"You. Write. Need. Help. Me. Guard. You. Give. Food. You. Teach. Words," a slow and measured female voice answers.

A Corrupted mare -a Hunter is my best guess- I cannot sense is trying to talk to an armed earthpony standing under a 'Help Wanted' sign. As I come closer, I notice thin veins of white hair in her coat and things become clear. She's a Separated, and that guy isn't too keen on having her around. Being the idiot and gentlepony in one that I am, I pretend to casually walk by and then stop in wide-eyed amazement.

"Celestia's donut-filled plot, you're gonna have an easy ride. Lucky bastard."

"What? What are you talking about?" the earthpony gives me a stern glare.

"I mean, you managed to hitch a Separated for your caravan. At this point you can pretty much let all your other guards go."

"How come?"

"These guys are like Corrupted, only smarter. I've met one on a caravan from Vanhoover, and that guy wiped the floor with six Corrupted who attacked us at night."

"Ohhhh really," he looks at the Separated mare with a new and nervous smile, "I apologize, miss, I must have misjudged you. So, let's make a deal. You'll get your food and I'm sure to find somepony the teach you some new words. You know, I'm feeling generous - how about I pay you fifteen shiny gold coins for your trouble as well."

She looks at me hesitantly, clearly surprised by the sudden change of attitude. I nod.

"Agreement. Finished."

Leaving the two behind and ticking off my good deed for this year, I return to my search for a ride to Manehattan. She must be a fresh Separated who has very little idea about how things work outside of their home. He's clearly ripping her off as hard as he can, but as far as I know Separated don't care much about money, so the food and knowledge are far more important than the few bits she gets in comparison to everyone else on guard duty.

My head spins, and my legs lose all their strength. I'm completely exhausted all of a sudden, as if I hit a wall. A second later as I keel over, hit the stone road, and splatter around.

The now familiar effect of swimming through ice water refreshes me slightly, and I-

"CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!"

-fall ten pony heights straight on my barrel.

"Hey, we're back," says Heavy, looking at the ceiling of the Final Sanctuary.

"I'm totally stoked about it," my spirit form leaves the body, and I stretch. Being ethereal sure feels relaxing after 'wearing' a suit of flesh.

Looking at myself lying spread-eagle on the black floor with tongue stuck out and a dizzy expression, I nod to Heavy.

"You can have your fun with it. I think I need some rest after all that walking outside."

"Since you could move really well this time, maybe you'll be much better after some sleep, possibly even with some of Void's- I mean your power back?" comments Heavy.

"I doubt that. The fact that I could even move was caused by corruption. I'm ecstatic about the sleep idea, though, I feel as if I ran a marathon."

"You know, you said that a way to strengthen a soul was to let it do what makes it happy, self-actualization or something."

I ponder it for a while.

"Yeah, that's a good suggestion," raising my foreleg, I summon my journal and a pen, "Writing my thoughts down is pretty much the only thing I've been doing with any kind of regularity. Might be helpful. Plus, having some sort of a plan can't hurt. Oh, and one more thing."

"What?"

"I feel like a real dick asking for it."

"Come on, Blazing, at worst I say no."

"Umm, lunch?"

* * *

[Blazing's Entry]

 _It's been quite the ride recently, but I think I'm getting the hang of it. A lot of things about my body still feel very weird. My divine power is nonexistent, and Void's pocket dimension listens to Heavy rather than me. One thing I couldn't tell Heavy is that despite what I did today, I don't feel stronger, quite the opposite. I am firmer, definitely, but at the same time I feel more 'faded' than before. It's strange and hard to explain._

 _No point in speculating too much for now. So, what to do next?_

 _The best thing that came out of today's experiment is that I reminded myself how to sense singular minds of Corrupted. Why is that, I hear you ask? Because I might be able to use the map to locate Corrupted souls and distinguish them from ponies. That means that if I can find a node on the map where there are the most ponies mixed with Corrupted, I can find Manehattan._

 _If I can find it, I can teleport somewhere in it. If I can get there, I can persuade Bucket again that it's really me even in this fully corrupted body. Then, I need to check on Crimson Heart's progress with Guiding, and..._

 _And now that none but those I show myself to know I'm alive, I can finally start working on finding out what the hell is going on._

[End Entry]


	34. Borrowed Time: Silver Sun

[Blazing's Entry]

 _Good news and bad news, as usual._

 _I told Heavy to wake me up after one day outside, which felt to me as if I went to sleep and had to get up in the next minute. Something is wrong either with me or with Final Sanctuary, more likely both. The unfortunate time limit on my trips to the real world is making any planning difficult, especially since I can't choose accurately where I teleport to. I mean, if I can stay in the real body for just over an hour, then even if I need to get only to the Silver Sun headquarters, it could be out of reach in case I appear in the wrong part of Manehattan._

 _Speaking of good news, I tested the map out again, and with my regained ability to sense Corrupted properly, I was able to locate the metropolis, which means I should be able to teleport there. Now, in which part of Manehattan I appear is something I can't control, but it's better than nothing. To avoid the possible unwanted return, I had a long rest, some of Heavy's imaginary "cooking", and I feel a little better. The bad thing is that this preparation took a week of outside time, and the outcome is me possibly being able to last an hour or two longer in the real world, if even that._

 _As for Heavy Hoof, he is doing what he can to make my stay here bearable, but I know him enough to understand that his inability to do anything is eating him inside. He's always been a proactive pony, and this waiting for me to recover at least the tiniest bit is crushing him. On the other hoof, he's gotten used to sleeping with my corrupted body each night, and the sight of him quietly snoring while drooling over the body's neck one time was hilarious and kind of sweet, really._

 _The time flow in here is bothering me. If I know something about alicorn pocket dimensions then it is that it's pretty easy to adjust the flow of time compared to the real world. Even I used to be able to do that in mine, but Final Sanctuary without Void is not reacting to anything I want to happen. Same goes for Heavy. We can move around, make food, but that's about it._

 _The thing is that while I should be resting as much as possible before going out, I can't afford to do that. The time outside is moving too fast, and if the griffons have already attempted an assault on Steinheim or Drachenberg, I fear for Cromach's life. Before seeing Nicolai's energy weapons, I wasn't really bothered, but I can't help thinking that their destructive power is just the tip of the iceberg that is the griffon military. I must get used to the fact that time has progressed drastically since my death, and only Equestria was left behind. Griffons, dragons, zebras, everyone might be living in a completely different world from what I knew._

 _As I write this, I realize that I'm overreacting a little. Normal life hasn't changed that much, at least from what I've seen fron Drachenberg and other towns I passed through. However, military is always at the forefront of technological progress, and the Corrupted might finally meet their match._

 _With that in mind, it's time to make my first move which is checking on Bucket, Crimson Heart, and Guiding Light. If there's a pony who will have some news about griffon-Corrupted situation, then it's Bucket as well._

[End Entry]

* * *

The shining dots of the map surround me like a galaxy full of stars, and I pick one in random from the mix of pony, griffon, and Corrupted souls. The tentacles on its back and its stick-thin body prove it's a Corrupted, and that's good because it lowers the possibility of me appearing somewhere high up or inside somepony's home. As soon as the white doorway opens again, I step through with Heavy in tow.

No matter how many times I teleport, I'll never stop hating it from the depths of my soul.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

 **"Angry Hunter to the right!"**

I jump to the left at Heavy's warning and turn mid-air to face the agitated Corrupted while examining my surroundings.

*Splash*

"AAAAaa-blblblb!"

As my wild flailing gets me back to the surface of whatever water I just fell into, I stand up, realizing I jumped straight into a pond less than a pony deep. When I'm not swinging my legs like an idiot, the water level is at about my chest.

The Hunter barely visible in the darkness previously hissing at me is snickering from a nearby bush. I guess I really must have just startled him with my teleportation. The good thing about the entire event is that my translocation was so accurate I nearly landed on my target.

So, what's my status right now? Heavy, got any ideas where we are?

 **"Standing in a pond."**

You are the worst GPS in history.

 **"Meh, I'm still halfway between alarm clock and a toaster, what more can you want so fast? I can't see that well since it has to be near midnight, but a huge public park like this has to be in Manehattan. Especially if we count a non-hostile and mildly amused Corrupted into the situation. The lights in the skyscrapers around definitely cement that guess."**

Pushing through the water up onto the bank, I review Heavy's observation and find it accurate enough. Too bad there is nopony around to ask which way to the rich and traditional part of the city. However, the Silver Sun mansion is in the northwestern part of the metropolis and the street layout hasn't changed, so as soon as I get onto a lit main street and read the '21st ave.' sign, I know I'm not too far away. Half an hour of walking at most.

Unlike Vanhoover or Canterlot, Manehattan is the glorious sight it used to be during my time even at night. Ponies and tourists are enjoying the loud night life, a Corrupted Breeder is waving at me from an alley side by side with a griffon chick wearing some sort of red, see-through corset, and two policeponies accompanied by a Protector are eating a donut each while watching the crowds. Granted, not all the streets are as packed as I remember, and there are apartment complexes with more dark windows than lit ones, but the fact that I've just passed by a drunk Hunter and a unicorn wobbling out of a bar while attempting to steady each other shows that while the rest of Equestria is recovering, this place is in full bloom.

Good to know Corrupted can get utterly wasted as well. I wonder if they drink normal alcohol or have something special made for them. The nature of their bodies makes me suspect the latter.

The noble part of the city with mansions and gated communities rather than apartment complexes, shops, and skyscrapers is significantly quieter and darker, and I can always feel four pairs of eyes watching me from both sides of the street. The gate guards of each mansion are vigilant, and a Corrupted alicorn like I am would draw attention during any time of day or night. Finally, the barred gate with the ornament of a sun rising over the horizon is just ahead, guarded by a pegasus and a unicorn, both wearing a tabard with the same symbol.

I can feel the invisible protective magical dome put up against trespassers, and while I could have used the secret passage like last time or _maybe_ harnessed my special talent to get through the main shield, I have no intention to go in unannounced. The guards tense up as I approach.

"Can we help you?" asks the pegasus with a hint of nervousness.

I'm glad to know the Order teaches the recruits to be polite. I have no doubts that any other duo of private guards I passed would immediately just tell me to piss off. Unfortunately, my time is limited, so I have to be the one to get right to business.

"Get me Bucket, I have a message for him."

"We can relay the message to him-"

"He needs to come here in person."

"Well, we can't bother the big boss with just any Corrupted, even a talking one-"

"It's about Cromach. I don't have much time."

That stops the unnecessary questions, and the unicorn levitates some hoof-sized square box and speaks into it:

"Guardhouse, this is Strand. We have a Corrupted here who says he has a message from sir Cromach to commander Bucket,"

[A talking one? One of the bigwigs from Ponyville?]

"YES, he talks and looks like an alicorn. Can you please just tell the boss?"

[Will do.]

"Somepony will be here in a moment," says the guard.

"Thank you very much," I nod. It's mildly awkward to just stand there in silence, so I ask the guards, "Are talking Corrupted that rare?"

The pegasus is the one who answers.

"Ones who can speak as fluently as you are. I've met like two... three in my life? One of them was a Separated, though, if that counts."

"Strange. I've seen policeponies on a stakeout with a Protector."

"We have five among the Order recruits, and they learned some basic expressions in few weeks. They can understand us easily, it's just difficult for them to speak properly due to the tongues. There's this grey unicorn Protector who comes here from time to time and speaks like a normal pony. I heard he's Queen Nightshade's direct subordinate."

Grey, fluently speaking unicorn. Mana Burn maybe? He said he knew Cromach.

The crunching of gravel behind the gate interrupts my thoughts. Blue, glowing eyes and grey, metal body reflecting the light cast by the lamp by the gate leave no doubt as to who it is.

"You called for me," says the robot.

No other reaction. Bucket is known to be an excellent analyst who can make things out of the tiniest scraps of information, and even he has no clue who I am.

"Yes, I did, Bucket. Mind if we speak in private?"

He gives each guard a quick nod, and the two walk a short distance away into the street. Bucket himself comes closer.

"Yes?"

"It's me, Blazing, and I'm here with news you won't like."

Bucket looks me up and down, and a beam of red light from his horn dances over my body. A deeper scan, I'm sure of it.

"No resemblance to the entity by the name Blazing Light detected."

"I told you before not to try the beep boop, I'm a machine on me, Bucket. A lot of bad stuff has happened, I'm back from the Empire, and I need to know how Crimson Heart is doing, and if he's made any progress with Guiding."

"Request for recapitulation of my last encounter with Blazing Light. Go," he doesn't let up.

Honestly, it's a good mask to pretend to be a semi-dumb automaton when faced with somepony new and potentially dangerous. Unfortunately, right now he's WASTING MY TIME!

"Bucket, I snuck here before through the lakeside secret entrance. You caught me when I was trying to get to Crom's office. I really don't have much time for this right now. Few events concerning corruption happened in the Empire and I was caught in them. I got corrupted completely, and had to destroy my body with true death. Trust me, I had no idea I would ever speak to you again, but here I am, and the only reason for that is because corruption latched onto me and allowed me to regain a real body. I can tell you the details when I'm done with everything important, but there's a good chance I'll just disappear on the spot and won't be able to return for a week or so. I. Don't. Have. Time!"

 **"Tell him I'm here as well. That might help."**

I shrug and add:

"And the spirit of Heavy Hoof is hovering around me and says hi."

The segmented circles of Bucket's eyes shift and widen in response, but being the logical bot he is, he asks:

"Describe my first encounter with Heavy Hoof."

Uhh, Heavy? I know you knew Bucket on some level, but I'm out of the loop about that one.

 **"Heh, funny how easy it is to remember things when your physical brain is not in the way. He was looking for an earthpony mare named Dawn and I told him he missed her and that she was on the way to Canterlot, that's all. It happened on the Royal Guard training grounds in front of the castle."**

"You were looking for Dawn and he gave you directions."

Bucket nods.

"What was the biggest mistake I made during my first training with Heavy Hoof?"

You heard the toy soldier, Heavy.

 **"Hahah, yeah, I recall this one. Funnily enough, he kept making the same mistake as you - both of you kept predicting the enemy movements so perfectly that you knew exactly what was the best thing for the enemy to do. I just abused it by not doing it and kicked both your and his ass."**

Really?

 **"Yep!"**

"You predicted Heavy would use the best attack possible in each situation which he didn't go for and kicked your confused ass. His words, not mine."

Bucket lets out a soft, distorted screech, and leans in to my ear.

 **"I think you got him, that's his version of a chuckle."**

"Now THAT is interesting," he whispers, "Come with me."

Bucket's office is spartan, mostly because the robot doesn't exactly feel the need for soft couches and comfort ponies do, but also because as I got to know he doesn't get too many visitors. I'm sitting on a simple wooden chair with leather padding across a desk from him. After ordering the gate guards to return to their spot, he sent a recruit on night watch for some tea and led me here.

I take a sip, and my eyes go wide.

Aaaah, daaaamn.

It's like drinking a lead ball. All the hunger and exhaustion from before pile on me at once, and my stomach revolves. I have to control myself not to throw up.

"What's going on?" asks Bucket, seeing me clutching my belly and groaning.

"It's like," I grunt through my gritted teeth, "giving something to somepony... who hasn't eaten... in weeks. I have... a completely new... body. Never got a chance... to eat or drink... anything yet."

"Then slow down, you will get used to it. Same goes for the biscuits."

I take a very small bite from the piece of pastry, and stop myself from just showing the entire plate in my mouth.

I am STARVING!

Carefully swallowing another bite with some tea, I force myself to put everything down and get back to business. The little bit of food made me somewhat drowzy.

"Alright, Bucket, let's go with the bad news first. Cromach is a wild Corrupted now. The town where he had his family stashed away was the site of some illegal Griffon Legion experiments on Corrupted, and everything went tits up. The whole place got turned into them in seconds as a new kind of biological weapon spreading corruption went off. No one stood a chance but me and some mercenaries who got out through the sewers. The Emperor's grand vizier Legius who was behind it got me in the next town - Steinheim or something, and tainted the whole place as well. I got out with the help of the Black Ops boss Nicolai but Legius' army chased us through the countryside until I led them off the track and Nicolai got out with the others, at least I hope he did. Then I had to blow myself up. Also, Harmony's avatar was involved, and some insane guy who inherited my divine power. Oh yeah, and a dragon accompanied by an alicorn."

"Okay," Bucket nods, "How about the long version?"

"I'd love to, but I don't have the time, as I said. I can't stay in the real world for long, and I don't know how or when I'll collapse. I need to know few things first before I decide on my next step, and I need to know them before I have to disappear again. First, I asked a pony by the name Desert Shade as well as Nicolai Irongrip to offer you assistance with Guiding, did any of them get here or at least send a message? If they didn't, I fear Legius got them as well."

Bucket raises a hoof to stop me nervously biting my lip.

"Desert Shade stopped by three weeks ago with a message for you. She said that in case you somehow were still alive and got back, you should find her. She had a clue about the bounty on you. Unfortunately, she said the information wouldn't mean anything to me and that you would be the only one who could understand it. It wasn't anything material."

That's weird...

Bucket is smart and has ways to scan anything including divine effects. Maybe Des just didn't know how to relay it properly to him and left it to herself.

Before I can ponder it further, Bucket continues:

"As for the Black Ops, I already knew about Cromach's fate, because said Nicolai Irongrip sent a heavily encrypted message only I and Cromach would decrypt, informing me about everything that happened including your presumed death. However, he could not provide any monetary or personnel assistance and wil not be able to in the near future."

Damn it!

"How come?"

"The Griffon Empire is at civil war."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

"A faction called the Redtalons have torn the Empire in half. Their leader, the usurper daughter of recently deceased lord Redtalon himself going by the name Veronica joined forces with ex-grand vizier Legius and is fighting Emperor Cassius and his forces over the throne. There are reports in the newspapers about Corrupted spreading through the conflict areas of the Empire out of nowhere, wiping whole outposts of Cassius' armies."

"THEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?"

"Veronica has been officially accused of the murders of her father and other family members in the line for being the head, but the new weapons she's using and the economical promises she made to the noble families split the Empire into those who fight her, those who serve her for future gold, and those who do so out of fear. Some of the larger Imperial cities are now crawling with wild Corrupted completely blocking all passage. These places appeared where Cassius' defense was the strongest while the Redtalon armies always strike where there are no Corrupted. So, you said that Legius had access to some weapon which could spawn Corrupted?"

"BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK?"

"Anyway, that's the short version. We can go through the long one when you have more time."

Welp, so Veronica informed Legius I was in Steinheim even after she got apprehended. The weapon was a way for Legius to threaten the world but, as Nicolai said, his brother was smart so he wouldn't even consider using something of that sort, and that's why Legius turned to someone hungry for power and locked out of high status by old griffon traditions.

Holy hell, that's a lot to swallow at once.

But once again, that's not exactly my problem right now. It means that there was not and likely will not be time to attack Drachenberg and Cromach, which eliminates the griffon threat from my plans. There is still the time limit on how long can Crom stay a Corrupted before being unable to ever transform back, if that even was a chance. It's slim at best anyway, because while Celestia was able to reverse it as an alicorn, Crom is just a divinity-infused mortal.

Alright then, my main reason for being here.

"Fine, I'm in no position to deal with that at the moment. What about Guiding Light and Crimson Heart?"

"Lord Heart successfully managed to finance an expedition to Pine Hills and left with some fifty ponies wanting adventure or a chance for new home, mostly earthponies down on their luck and some griffons. I offered him monetary assistance, but he refused, saying he had a debt to repay."

"Huh, I thought he was only, you know, blowing smoke mostly. I asked him to do it just so that Guiding wouldn't be completely forgotten, thinking he would tell Twilight in Ponyville or something."

Bucket shakes his head.

"Crimson Heart is the bookish sort of a noble unicorn, the one who protects those under him and goes for honor above everything else. If princess Celestia's paladins were still a noble order, he would doubtlessly be their leader. You can trust him to do the right thing."

Heh, a noble like Heavy. I've never expected to meet somepony of that sort.

 **"You think too much of me, Blazing."**

"And how did the expedition turn out?"

"I would like to tell you I have news, but I don't. The last letter I got came nine days ago, saying his ponies are camping near Pine Hills but can't venture deep into the ruins. They have a lot of wounded, but nothing severe. Their supplies are still reasonable, and morale steady, but they aren't sure how to proceed. Unfortunately, the progress report that was supposed to arrive this week didn't."

"Damn it. Is there any good news?"

"You're not threatening to throw up anymore."

I realize I have chomped all the tea biscuits and finished off the kettle while Bucket is still sitting with his half-full cup.

So, what's the executive decision?

I need to get to Pine Hills and find Crimson Heart. If the honor-bound idiot died because of me I'll never forgive myself. On the other hoof, if his guys can't get to Pine Hills because Guiding keeps chasing them out, I'll be able to solve it no problem. After all, it's quite possible that the pony Crimson Heart sent with the letter got eaten and there's nothing wrong with the expedition itself.

"Alright, Bucket. I need supplies, enough to get to Pine Hills."

"What about your physical condition? You said you couldn't stay around for long."

"I'm already here far longer than on my last trip to Canterlot, I have to risk it and see for myself what-"

The world spins, I gasp for breath and fall from the chair. Damn it, not now! Not now when I have a clear direction.

Please...

"Damn it, not again!" I sit up as soon as I recover some sort of control.

Wait, I'm not sitting on the flat, hard surface of Final Sanctuary tiles. What gives?

"Uuugh..." the world spins again, but two hard points on my barrel steady me.

 **"Lie down again."**

Easing myself into what I now recognize as hooves holding me, I am put back down on the soft... pillow?

"Where... am I?"

"Order of the Silver Sun infirmary, Blazing," answers Bucket, "I carried you here immediately after you collapsed. You weren't exactly unconscious, and you kept mumbling something about having too much to do. My suggestion is to rest and recover, though."

"Can't... must go to Pine Hills."

"I can assure you that is impossible in your shape. I have studied the vital signs of Corrupted, and you are suffering from a near-lethal anemia, exhaustion, and damage to your thaumic neural network."

And disappearing soul power, if that is a thing.

 **"Why? WHY?!"**

Heavy?

 **"Why am I here? Why am I forced to watch this without being able to do anything?"**

Come on, Heavy.

 **"Void may as well have left a damn sign saying 'You are supposed to be the alicorn of Death now, Blazing', and it would have had the same effect as me being here."**

Heavy, without you I wouldn't have gotten this far. I'm sure of it.

 **"All I can do is make you a freaking spirit sandwich, which here in the real world means nothing! "**

SHUT UP!

 **"What? Did I say anything untrue?"**

No, you're just turning into me. I don't need another me. I need you. No matter if it's true or not, I'm happy you're here, so shut up and leave the self-pity to me.

 **"Blazing..."**

I can do it better. Watch! Boo hoo, I didn't save Crom. Boo hoo, I caused his corruption. Boo hoo, I was the shot that started griffon civil war. Boo freaking hoo. All of that is true, see? Now you do you and let me do me.

 **"You suck at motivational speeches."**

Among other things.

"Bucket?" I push myself up again, this time much more carefully, "You're a smart pony. What would you recommend to a Corrupted or a tainted pony who doesn't have much time and needs to recover physically?"

"Your anemia is caused by lack of nutrition of any sort," answers Bucket, "Plain sleep or rest will only make things worse, which is why I sent for this," he points to a plate of assorted fruits and vegetables on the bedside table, "As for your magical nerves, the usual cure is rest and refraining from the usage of magic of any sort. I am unsure how that would work for a Corrupted, since the only registered case of a heavily corrupted magic user is a unicorn by the name Bound Tome in Canterlot and I had no chance to study him, but I doubt the usual procedure of food, drinks, and sleep will hurt."

Makes sense, makes sense. Unfortunately it's not enough.

"What do you know about a spirit and its recovery, Bucket?"

"I have read several necromancy tomes on that subject, and the usual means of strengthening a spirit or a soul are through giving it access to what made the pony themselves during their life. Are you telling me there is something more than meets the eye about your bad shape?"

I nod.

"Yes. I was kinda trying to hide it from Heavy-"

 **"That... hurts, Blazing. It really does."**

"-Sorry, Heavy. So yeah, after being hurt so badly by true death, I am growing weaker. Corruption is making up for it somewhat, but I am losing my ability to -how to say it?- force myself on the world. I don't know for how long I'll be able to control this body even with my divinity using its corrupted part."

"Well, I have run some checks on my old memory entries about you, and I can offer you some insight into traits which defined you in your past life."

"I already tried writing a journal again. It sort of helps me focus for a short while, but it's not much. I can't just blindly write books about nothing."

Bucket nods, shoving the plate of fruit towards me. I take an apple and get to chewing.

"One item on the list down then. Next one..."

"I have more than one defining trait? Oh wait, can I depress myself back to full power?"

 **"If I had my golf club and a real body..."**

YOU CAN'T HIT A DEFENSELESS PATIENT!

"The most powerful and known trait of yours I found was your hoof-to-hoof combat proficiency. Having a chance to spar with somepony and get back to your element would definitely help."

I burp, covering my mouth.

"If I had few days I would go for it, but Pine Hills is too important. If this food can help my body recover from the weakness by morning I'll be leaving. I have to," I blindly reach for another piece of fruit and find something squishy, "Hey! You put corrupted berries here?"

"The artificial ones. I have some experience and research materials about ponies tainted so heavily they cannot live without these because normal food is insufficient for their transformed bodies. They also cannot eat the wild berries without turning completely, so I decided to test some on you."

Oh screw it, it can't get much worse, and my mental state is for once my strong point at the moment.

It tastes like eating a lightning bolt crossed with an energy drink and live electricity cables at first, then settles into somewhat lemony freshness. I immediately feel lighter, but something deep down warns me that if I use the present rush, I will just burn out without doing anything useful. When the feeling fades and I eat some more regular fruit, I get a little sleepy and yawn.

"Not bad, and I don't feel crazy whatsoever. Well, more than usual. Anyway, I'm not going to be fighting anypony on a full stomach even if this definitely made me feel better."

"Alright, my next entry is... interesting."

"Yeeees?"

"There are several ponies who might be acceptant of your current _requirements_ , but I would need to talk to them tomorrow to make sure."

"What are you talking about?"

"My entries state that you were and Cromach were avid lovers of male on male sexual activities. Much more than what is considered a statistical average."

"DON'T TRY TO PLAY MATCHMAKER FOR ME! And I enjoy male on female too, I'm not picky. If there's anything dumb enough to want me I'm always willing to give it a shot."

 **"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

Shut up, Heavy, I saw you use my body's plot as a pillow when I wasn't inside.

"I was merely suggesting a practical way to-"

"Nope. I love certain things a lot, but while I would never say no to doing them with Crom, I can live without one time lay with a stranger I never even talked to. Next idea!"

"The final trait I discovered is your ability to steal and redirect unnatural energy."

"Sounds definitely better than a masked orgy..."

The crystalline spiral on his steel horn gleams red, and I feel a buildup of energy from him aimed at me.

It's an offensive spell, but since I'm not familiar with the way Bucket is built, I can't identify its pattern. The best I can do when a faint beam of crimson light hits my chest is to breathe in and let it flow through me.

I shiver in shock and grit my teeth, but instead of expected burn mark on my barrel, I feel the energy slowly and painfully dispersing into myself.

"How strong... was that?" I whisper, gasping for breath.

He levitates a paper tissue from a box on the windowsil, aims his horn at it, and the beam hits it, only slightly charring and crinkling the paper.

That's... bad. It would have hurt less if I let it hit me without absorbing it.

"Crap," I mutter.

"I can call a group of unicorns here to weave some ambient magic through the night. As far as I know, your ability became an instinct so it might work even with you asleep. If we don't use offensive spells, we won't lose anything."

 **"Why not straight up use restorative magic? Healing and regeneration and stuff."**

Because rapid healing spells cause massive stress on the body and exhaust the target, that's why they are rarely used in combat, and when they are it's on extremely well trained soldiers who can stand regenerating a lost limb instantly without dropping unconscious afterwards.

 **"I saw you recover from lethal wounds repeatedly before."**

Divine healing is different. It's basically the natural regeneration of a body made of pure divine power in the same way a paper cut heals for a pony, only vastly faster. Even Celestia who can use her divinity on others can't just force quick healing. I've never been able to heal anyone other than myself.

"Let's go with that, Bucket. Just tell them not to try any male on male nighttime activities after I fall asleep. If I walk funny tomorrow, I'm blaming you."

"I will bring only the straightest unicorns you have ever met, Blazing."

"Pretty dry sense of humor for a robot," I comment.

"Electronics fail when they get wet," he flashes me a smile and leaves.

Smartass. I sometimes miss the old days when he used to be a walking toaster searching for the meaning of life.


	35. Borrowed Time: Acceptance

[Blazing's Entry]

 _Bucket's treatment idea was a miracle._

 _It was originally meant to be some kind of meditation where I would be on the bed with six unicorns sitting around spinning some protective spell or a regenerative aura. However, that changed when even that was too painful for me. My magical nerves were completely trashed, and even the weakest forced manipulation of outside magic by me was like searing fire rushing through my whole body. As I stopped trying to take what wasn't mine and just let the unicorns do some of the most basic spells like dancing coloured lights and freshening the air, my body started absorbing everything like a sponge. I think I managed to stay awake with that happening for an hour at most before I drifted off._

 _I sucked all the ambient magic like a black hole, slowly but without stopping. The unicorns remained by my side throughout the whole night. Not that they had much of a choice, because when I woke up I found all of them entangled by black tentacles which were soft enough to make them comfortable and yielded just right so that they could change position if needed while providing back support. In short, I somehow spawned rather creepy but comfortable chairs/prisons overnight. I was worried, but they told me nothing happened other than them being creeped out at first. Nothing shoved anywhere it shouldn't go, just them being restrained in place with all possible comfort. They had contacted somepony to bring them some food and drinks during the night so that they didn't have to destroy their prisons and wake me up._

 _During the next morning, Bucket checked my vitals again and the results didn't surprise him. His exact words were "After knowing your story, nothing about you can surprise me anymore". I recovered to a magnificent degree. After real food topped with corrupted berry and a real rest, my body was physically in top notch shape. Unfortunately, the damage to my magical neural network would take much longer to regenerate but the unicorns' nighttime efforts made me feel stronger than ever. "Firmer", as I learned to call the state of my soul. In short, I felt like a new pony and I KNEW I would stay in the real world far longer than I could until now._

 _I really shouldn't try to use my energy manipulation like I used to, but I might be strong enough to disperse or absorb some weaker effects for now._

 _Of course, Bucket noted everything about the methods of my recovery which made things unnecessarily (maybe) long. On the other hoof, I had time for a proper breakfast and we made sure the artificial corrupted berries really didn't harm me in any way. Then came the business at hoof - him having to cancel the golden tickets and credit card I had on me during the trip to the Empire so that no one would drain the Order resources using it._

 _Anyway, my goal remained after the recovery - the trip to Pine Hills. Bucket provided all the supplies I could need including money, a lightweight sword even I could levitate, combat horseshoes, long-lasting food, water and some energy drinks, first-aid kit, anything that could fit in the two bulging saddlebags I left the Order with._

 _Oh right, and a technomagical storage unit for corrupted berries with the astonishing capacity of A SINGLE ONE. When I told him Desert Shade had a small one which could store over ten, he explained (well, that's a strong word) that Des has been known to use several pieces of technology both griffons and ponies would kill to get their appendages on. The better known ones being the storage unit and a heater seemingly not needing any kind of fuel or batteries other than a unicorn to start it. Where she got those is a complete mystery. The strange thing is that she and her associates over the years have never used any unusual weapons, only these utility-based technological miracles._

 _After everything was sorted out, I left Manehattan. While I felt vastly firmer, I didn't dare use the long and safe route of taking a caravan to Canterlot, then Ponyville, and then pass through the Everfree to Pine Hills. The weeks of travel could prove too long for me to stay around. However, the less than a week the direct route southwest would take now that I knew it was my decision. I knew that being able to sense Corrupted from a long distance would be invaluable to the trip._

 _I must admit leaving Manehattan via the west gate I passed through so long time ago while fleeing from Crimson Heart and Veronica Redtalon, and being on the exact way back felt a little surreal._

 _I had several brushes with Corrupted on the way. As it turns out, my ability to sense them is NOT greater than that of the others, and I can be mostly sure that if I know about them, they know about me. So, I had few groups trailing me, and I had to pass by some solitary Corrupted during my quick escape. The problem with the Corrupted sensing is that I don't know where EXACTLY they are. I can pinpoint them fairly well, but it's not perfect. I realized that when I was going this way the first time, I had my tactical vision which was excellent at night and very useful at spotting Corrupted among the trees. Now that I wasn't able to use it, I had a much rougher time which escalated into a fight._

 _That happened when I accidentally basically walked over a sleeping Hunter. He clearly wasn't interested in me but after my intrusion by stepping on his tail he attacked me. Now, fighting common wild Corrupted is still a chore due to their incredible stamina and resilience, but I now know that they do not always seek conflict. I didn't have enough telekinetic strength to make efficient use of my sword, and a Hunter in his home could easily regenerate the slashes I cold inflict while retreating. HOWEVER, my ability to spawn tentacles caught him off guard. Well, me too. In the end, I stopped trying to harm the pouncing and snarling Hunter, but just repeatedly grabbed him with the tentacles sprouting from the ground underneath him and tossed him away. It was less tiring than using telekinesis._

 _Yep, that's how I passed that stretch of land. Eventually I got too far from the Hunter's territory and he stopped chasing me. I think that by the end he actually enjoyed being thrown around without any real damage done. I'm pretty sure that even solitary Corrupted really like company from time to time._

 _Oh, I almost forgot! I found Bucket's courier, or he found me to be exact._

 _I was about to flee as fast as I could after spotting that a single Corrupted was trailing me for over a day of quick walking, but when I realized it was another Hunter I decided to repeat the tentacle toss that had worked so well before. It was definitely less exhausting than long-distance running. Even as a Corrupted, I suck at it compared to others. The Hunter turned out to be friendly and wearing a pair of saddlebags. It took me a while to realize he wanted me to open them, and after going through the contents I found a sealed scroll case with a letter describing Crimson Heart's situation. With the letter delivered to, well, anypony, the Hunter ran off. My guess is that the courier had to be caught by a Breeder and immediately transformed, but a little part of his mind regarding his mission remained and he accidentally fulfilled it by giving the letter to me._

 _Well, at least there's one Corrupted on the way who isn't going to attack ponies. It's not much, but it is a bright side. The letter contained a list of supplies remaining on the expedition's side, and the report of being repeatedly attacked or suffering unexplained panic attacks whenever venturing into the Pine Hills ruins. That's definitely Guiding and the dreamlings defending their home. Thankfully, no casualties for now._

 _Near the end of the week, I started having bouts of dizziness. I was pretty sure my time in the real world was up, but I hoped I would last long enough to at least find Crimson Heart and talk to him. Unfortunately, that wasn't exactly the case. In short, I collapsed in the middle of a forest._

 _When I woke up, I was being held down by something heavy, and realized it was somepony's plot. I, being the pony that never complains about random bouts of good luck mostly because they are so rare, tried to escape, but I was too weak. As it turned out, my unconscious ass was found by a female Breeder who tried to warm me up during the night. Knowing a little about Corrupted anatomy, I took a risk and drank from her oversized teats, not without enjoying myself, ehm. Two absolutely fantastic things came out of it. One, I am now absolutely certain that corruption is having no effect on me anymore. I must have achieved some sort of mental balance like Nightshade or Mana Burn have. I was expecting Breeder breast milk to do at least something to my head, but while the situation was incredibly hot and I spent far more time suckling her than I originally wanted to, it was from my own free will. That stuff is delicious. Two, the milking and subsequent "returning the favor" to the mare put me back on my hooves. It seems that making a mare who likes me feel good is a part of things which raise my spirit as much as a night full of absorbing magic. To be honest, I felt as if I was back at home relaxing with Chokey, everything was alright, and all the horrors I've gone through were just a bad dream. I felt warm, safe, and... loved._

 _Crom, Chokey, I will never be a complete pony on my own, and with Crom more and more out of the picture with each passing day... I don't know. Guiding Light is the little beacon of hope remaining to me._

 _Anyway, I should be reaching Crimson Heart's camp tomorrow. I have no intention of going on through the night due to being a little tired again, and I am sure a Corrupted like me will be attacked if I get caught by a patrol. During the day, I should look less threatening and the ponies might talk. I have persuaded Bucket, so Crimson Heart shouldn't be too difficult. With the artificial berry and a few pressed hay wafers inside me, it's time to go to bed._

 _Heavy Hoof, having no real body, is keeping watch as usual. He's a treasure._

[End Entry]

* * *

Huh, what am I doing in the Final Sanctuary? Why is everything blurry?

My point of view is a little too low for some reason. Raising my hooves, I realize it's because I'm in my alicorn uncorrupted form.

Is my body around?

Switching between the individual 'places' within the pocket dimenion, I fail to see either the mask which spawned the body in the first place or the magical body itself. The map room is empty beyond the white mist which I go through and curiously try to zoom in onto a single soul. Before, I couldn't go further than a white clump with a outstanding soul in the middle while now I am able muster a little more mental pressure and push towards a random dot which grows larger and larger and eventually turns into a zebra.

"Hey, Heavy," I call out, "I think I've worked the map out. I just needed more power to zoom further onto a soul I didn't know well enough."

Where is Heav-

I see, this is a dream, at least partially. My best guess is that some part of me is in the real world and a little bit of my consciousness is still here. That's why Heavy is nowhere to be found.

Good, would hate to waste all the travel time through Equestria.

Hmm, but if this is at least partially real, then I should be able to find any single pony on the map when I get back.

As I unsummon the map, I'm left in the usual empty room with a throne.

Waaaait... what is that?

Rubbing my eyes, I trot over to the pillars separating the desert from the temple and stare outside. No, I'm not crazy. The empty desert of silver ash is still there, but there is something more. In the distance where there usually was nothing, I see... buildings? Flickering outlines of broken skyscrapers bent in broken shapes, which disappear when I strain my eyes to see.

I shake my head. Half-dreams are weird.

How do I wake up?

I punch myself in the face. Nope.

"Heh... let's see if this works."

Calling the map into existence again, I focus on Heavy's spirit and soon it stands in front of me. As usual, the white doorway appears right next to it.

Jumpy time!

Peeking from under the bush where I went to sleep, I can tell it's late morning already from a single look up. After packing my sleeping bag which I use purely for comfort because the corrupted body doesn't really care about minor weather conditions, I check my compass and resume my journey southwest. Crimson Heart's lost report contained the exact location of his camp, and I should be there in few hours at most, but likely sooner.

Much sooner, as it turns out. After some half an hour, I hear talking voices. For a second I ponder if that is wise from the patrol, but it makes sense. They aren't trying to catch anyone, their goal is to scare random Corrupted away.

Well, let's go. Hope they don't go crazy at first sight.

The ground around me shimmers and the air shifts.

"Huh?"

A circle of glowing magical runes surrounds me. Interesting. It's an imprisoning spell, a fairly powerful one. A quick tap on the suddenly solid wall of air in front of me reassures me about my first analysis. I weave my will into the complex magic bound within the self-sustaining circle, and can immediately tell that I'm in no shape to break the spell. However, I press my hooves against the invisible circular barrier, I can absorb just enough of its magic to push through using the semi-liquid form of my body. Few seconds later, I'm out with the spell happily humming behind me.

"Do we shoot?"

My triumph is cut short as I open my eyes which I closed to help me focus, and see that instead of a magical circle, I'm now surrounded by seven ponies - a unicorn, five earthponies carrying hoof-guns and firebombs-

I sniff the air and smell an acrid stench.

-and acid vials, and -thank stars!- Crimson Heart in the flesh. Makes sense the crazy noble would take part in the patrols himself.

"Wait for it to act, but be ready," Heart whispers, "Physical shape doesn't mean much to them, but this is my first time even hearing about an alicorn-looking one."

Welp, even I've only heard about corrupted Celestia, so I can't blame him for being careful. My desire to shout 'Boo!' loudly kind of evaporates after yet another look at the bombs.

"Call me 'it' one more time, Heart, and I'll go home and complain to Bucket. I could also mention that I'm the reason all these ponies are here, but that might make them a little too trigger-happy. So, how's life?"

Ice successfully broken, right?

Collective jaw drop engaged.

"How? Who? What?" Crimson Heart stutters.

"Where? When? Which?" I can't help taking one more jab at him, "Anyway, while I find your shocked faces quite amusing, I'm not sure how much time I have left so let's get straight to business. I've already gone through this with Bucket, so here goes," they all twitch as a small tentacle sprouts from my back, opens my saddlebag, and tosses a Silver Sun badge toward Heart, "It's me, Blazing. Bucket was worried when he didn't get your last message, I found the courier and he's currently about two days north happily humping the Breeder who turned him into a Corrupted. The last thing he knows about you is that you got hurt during the first attempt to get into the ruins. I'd tell you all the crazy stuff that has happened to me after we split in Manehattan, but as I said - possibly short on time."

Crimson Heart's horn brightens up and the badge flashes in response. He just shrugs and tosses it back to me.

"Must have been a crazy trip to Zebrica, Blazing."

"Griffon Empire," I correct him.

"Just checking," he grins and nods to the others, "Continue the patrol without me, I have a report to give."

They all agree, albeit a little hesitantly, and soon I follow Heart through the forest. In just few more minutes, I begin to hear more and more voices and some noises which might be the chopping of wood. Crimson Heart talks while we walk:

"There isn't much to say, to be honest. We got here with thankfully not much trouble. This many ponies were enough to dissuade most aggressive Corrupted from attacking, and the one group we had to fight fled after we greeted them with firebombs and accidentally set a part of the forest on fire."

"Huh, I didn't notice any charred bits on the way."

"Did you go in a straight line from Manehattan?"

"Pretty much. I just avoided the mountains."

"We took the caravan route until we were straight north from here and then went south for nearly two weeks."

I got here in just under a week, but caravans are always slow even when they don't take detours.

"So, have you tried to get into the ruins again?"

Heart clicks his teeth and sighs.

"Yes, we have. Each attempt ended the same - our ponies either suffered a massive panic attack and fled back to the camp, or were attacked by some three Corrupted-like entities and had to retreat after suffering some wounds. Still no casualties, thankfully. I didn't want to keep forcing us there en masse in case we got to a direct fight we _could_ win and somepony was too eager to toss a bomb. From your description back in Manehattan, I assumed those three could be the dreamlings we are here for."

"Good guess. What is your plan now?"

He shakes his head as we enter an encampment in a forest clearing with five caravan wagons in a half-circle in its center. Between them lies a wide firepit, and there are ponies either talking or sitting around. There's a mare playing with a young filly nearby, both stopping when they notice me. It must have been tough job getting the wagons through the forest, but they somehow managed. Worked wooden logs are strewn all over the clearing, serving as places to sit or improvised workbenches. In short, it's slow chaos.

"I made sure to gather enough supplies of all sorts to sustain all these ponies, but we need to start producing something otherwise we'll have to be on our way back in a week, two if we tighten our belts a lot. Any day later than that and we might face the possibility of the few young colts and fillies with us starving. Unfortunately, I made a mistake and didn't count on us having to spend this long outside of Pine Hills. All the easily transportable means of production are one use only, and they need to be planted in the town itself."

"Alright. I'm not going to waste time then, although I would appreciate some sort of lunch. Got anything better than hay bars?"

"There is some fruit sustained in stasis if that helps. I could send some ponies to look for corrupted berries within the patrol perimeter."

I shake my head.

"Nah, just give me what you can part with, and I'll be on my way. I'll try to talk to Guiding and maybe persuade her to let you guys in."

"Do you think she will recognize you looking like this?"

Buck... I completely forgot.

That's bad, extremely bad.

A shiver runs down my spine when I realize I might find myself in a situation where it is either the life of Guiding or one of her dreamlings... or mine. The thing is that if I die, I lose this body. If I lose this body, I am just a spirit that will fade into nothing pretty soon. Then I can say goodbye to both Crom AND Guiding.

Don't make me choose. Even I can't be that unlucky anymore, right?

Shit.

A chill runs down my spine at the first sight of the broken masonry remaining of Pine Hills houses. Cold wind whispers through the Everfree leaves, and a branch cracks nearby. I can't make out whoever did that in all the greenery, so I squeeze myself between overgrown trees which used to be the town's palisade, and enter yet again, careful about the inevitable ambush.

I can't help feeling like I'm being watched. Teeth are about to snap my neck, claws will gut me in the next second, and I will choke on my own blood as I get the faintest glimpse of the horrible monstrosity whose jaws will crush my skull.

Hmph... rather vivid imagery. Is that Guiding's nightmarish influence which caused the panic attacks in any intruders? I felt something like that last time, but vastly weaker. Anyway, I guess that _feeling_ themselves die in various ways, losing all hope of ever achieving one's goals and seeing their loved ones, all that aided by the slight touch of mind control magic would make unprotected ponies and maybe some Corrupted flee immediately. For me, it's just another day of my life.

Unless faced with a physical attack, I'm definitely not leaving. It's sort of funny how completely numb I've become to mind control and altering effects over the years, and corruption only finished the job.

 **"Hostile to the right, extremely fast."**

I turn and duck under the pouncing black blur. Just like before, the dreamling is completely noiseless, even more than me. Thankfully, Heavy's got my back now, since my magical all-around vision doesn't work on them.

 **"To the ground, roll to the left."**

Doing so without hesitation, I feel wind pass my back, and spot an explosion of dirt in the spot where I've just been.

 **"Kick upwards."**

Nope.

Instead, I roll away again and wince as claws score a groove into my side. The good part is that I'm finally back on all fours.

 **"Why?"**

I can't attack them if I'm to have any chance of proving I'm me. It would only make them less likely to listen.

 **"He'll rip you in half eventually, and he's alone. He's drastically faster."**

I've got a plan, just warn me in case I miss a dodge chance or something.

 **"Will do."**

The lack of any noise is a horrible feeling to somepony so used to assessing the situation from the smalles clues like I am.

 **"From behind."**

As usual. This time I jump aside while spawning a tentacle underneath me which trips the dreamling mid-jump. He just rolls and jumps back up in one fluid motion. Nightmare Moon sure made horrific killing machines in the dimension where she won.

"Hey, I'm your dad, remember?" I try with no real hope. I need Guiding to be here. These guys share their minds, but she's the one with the most memories and ties to me.

The dreamling hesitates for a fraction of a second, which gives me time to prepare. As he pounces, jaws full of sharp fangs able to sever a Corrupted's neck about to catch me, I just take a step back and he slams into a wall of quickly sprouting tentacles which entangle him completely.

Suspended in the air in front of me, he turns his head and snaps his maw at the black tendrils, but I keep them away and gradually wrap him so tight he can't move. I'm not restraining his breathing or anything, so I hope he stops struggling eventually. What is sort of terrifying is how weak he is. Nearly literally stick thin, starved, covered with poorly healed scars, and with protrusions underneath his skin from wrongly healed bones. The sight makes me choke up just like last time.

I will make this right. I'm sorry I might hurt you now, but I will make this right. That's why I'm here. I can't change the world, but I'll do my best to just fix my own mistakes. I'm not saying it'll work, but I'll try.

"Shhh, shhh," I walk closer to the dreamling, raise a foreleg to touch him and immediately withdraw it when his jaws snap shut right next to it, further movement restrained by a tentacle around his neck. Okay, they might not be the strongest physically overall, but they are still crazy fast and apparently have the mouth muscles of a dragon.

Unable to touch me, the dreamling goes limp, takes a deep breath, and HOWLS.

For a second, I lose all control of my body and just stand there, paralyzed. I recover before my tentacles dissipate, sweat on my forehead and trembling. The dreadful mental pressure of the dreamlings is still quite something.

 **"Two hostiles behind you. One circling from the left, the big one straight from behind. Guiding and another dreamling."**

Yep, that'll be all of them. Now how do we survive this?

I need to catch the other dreamling just like I got the first one.

Heavy, warn me about Guiding's movements. I'll focus on the small guy.

 **"On it."**

Another howl crossed with a screech comes, this time from Guiding, but I can ignore it now. Pretending to lunge at the second dreamling, I stop as he dodges backwards, coiled like a spring about to shoot straight at me.

Aaand he slams his face into the ground as another of my tentacles sprouts behind him and grabs his hind leg.

 **"Dodge to the left."**

WIthout seeing anything, I jump as far as I can with no preparation and feel a swipe rip my side to ribbons. As a pony, I would be likely bleeding out by now, but the Corrupted form just allows me to go on, making the blow feel more like a hard scratch. Thanks to that, I can focus well enough to spawn two more tentacles around the second dreamling, turn him in the air so that he's facing the sky, and-

"OWOOWOWOWOWOWOW!" I clutch my head which feels like splitting in half.

 **"Move left, now!"**

I can't, and warm droplets of blood splatter my muzzle hidden behind my hooves. I stumble backwards, fighting against Guiding's feather-grade weight, but as I rear on my hind legs, adrenaline temporarily putting the crushing headache on the back burner, I can keep Guiding's maw from snapping around my neck with my shredded forelegs. In the end I gather myself enough to heave and toss her away from me.

The fact that I'm still alive means that my two tentacle traps are working, but my blurring vision and pounding of blood in my head tell me I shouldn't try to use more.

The brutalized form of Guiding hurts me more than her blows, but I realize I have no time to talk or pity her when she jumps up like a marionette pulled up by strings, legs bending in unnatural angles until she's face to face with me.

In the next instant, she's in front of me, about to bite my right foreleg off. I twitch backwards and shove her with my left foreleg so hard she keels over. The claws of her foreleg simply dig deep into the ground, and with one movement of her leg she tosses herself at me from the grass.

 **"Jump upwards."**

What?

 **"JUMP!"**

Listening to Heavy's advice, I just jump upwards as high as I can, narrowly avoiding...

...Guiding's spread forelegs with sharp saw blades growing on them and maw open.

Damn, if I tried to go left or right she'd have gotten me. This has to stop soon, though. I don't think I can keep the other two restrained for too long.

Luckily, my maneuver makes me land straight on surprised Guiding's back, and I shove her snapping head into the grass. She thrashes around, but I'm stronger and far heavier so I just sit on her, wiaiting for her to stop.

"Uh?" I look down to see why my body suddenly jerked forward, "Damn..."

The barbed tip of a tail is poking through my barrel. It pulls backwards, and everything goes grey.

*Thump!*

*Thump!*

*Thump!*

"Uuugh..."

 **"GET UP! GET UP!"**

Vision swimming, I stand up on my wobbling legs. Through the haze, I can make out Guiding's bladed tail retracting and turning back into a normal one. The bleeding hole inside my chest is slowly closing in front of my eyes.

That killed me.

 **"Should have, yes, and if somepony knows something about having their heart destroyed completely then it's me."**

As it turns out, shrooms don't really rely on blood flow that much. I am exceedingly thankful for that kind of regeneration, but damn does that go a long way to explain how hard ponies got fucked during the original conflict.

With piercing chest pains, I take a deep breath. The blow must have scratched my lungs or something too, but at this point I'm not going to start thinking about it.

"Sorry for this, Guiding, but I've got to dish out some parental guidance. As much as I hate to."

Guiding's eyes lock on me, and I pretend to lose balance and sway in the air. As soon as Guiding lunges at my neck, I rear on my hind legs and right hook her straight into her muzzle. The blow sends her into the air, and I follow it with another one into the cracked corset armor around her belly which breaks completely, leaving her barrel exposed.

Heavy, watch out for the tail trick this time.

When Guiding hits the ground, I jump onto her again, sitting down on her barrel.

"Guiding, you know this voice."

"HISSSSSSS!" she struggles, but I'm shrugging off all attempts at terrifying mental pressure and keeping her pinned down in the grass.

"Shhh. Shhh. Your dad's back as he promised."

*Growl!*

It's kind of difficult to keep her still while avoiding her teeth, but if I let her go I lose this opportunity. So, I just keep talking.

"Come on, Guiding. It's me, Blazing, your dad. You remembered me last time and I didn't look much better. Heck, I was more crazy than I am now after what Nightshade did to me. Too bad I don't have any divine power you remember like I showed you then. So just focus on my voice. I know that deep down you aren't this feral monster. You are my daughter. I told you last time I was sorry for what you had to go through, and I will repeat myself every day if I have to, just let me close to you again."

I keep talking and talking. About my previous visit, how we walked through the ruins, reminiscing. How Twilight Sparkle visited her long long time ago, worried about the peace after Luna going crazy in Ponyville. About the time she spent in Canterlot by Celestia's side, learning about this world and what it means to be a leader. I talk just about anything, mention names she might have heard, and some stupid little events like a birthday party Chokey and I arranged for her. Damn, she almost ate me before I had time to jump out of the cake.

Good times.

Halfway through a story about her and Chrysalis playing a prank on Cromach, I realize she's not struggling anymore, just carefully watching me, ragged and torn ears perked up.

"-and you know how griffons are taught to fear changelings. I'll never forget his face when the gorgeous pegasus mare I took to the ball, and whom he tried to seduce in front of Celestia turned into the queen of changelings in front of him. Anyway," I lower my voice, "feeling better, Guiding?"

No response.

I move my forelegs holding the dreamling queen away, ready to restrain her again and start over at any second, but she doesn't move, only stare, mouth slightly open. Not in the friendly way yet, I feel.

"Look, I know you likely want me to leave, that you are confused beyond belief. After all, you spent your last two centuries mercilessly killing creatures who look like me, but it's really me again. I promised I would come back and bring ponies here to help. They are nearby, but you keep chasing them away. And I know you remember. How do I know? You nearly gutted me now that I'm a Corrupted, but the ponies who ventured here were just a bit scratched and bruised. Even the amazons said you killed some of them when they came to this place. That stopped after we met before I went off to Manehattan. I know you remember, and I know somewhere deep down you understand that this is still me."

I stand up, and take a step away from Guiding lying on her back.

"I had to go last time because of myself. Don't make me leave this time because of you."

As I raise my foreleg to take another step backwards, jaws wrap around it. Already saying internal goodbyes to my fetlock, I try to pull away with no other effect than dragging Guiding's head along. Sitting down next to her, I pat her rotting, dead mane, and smile.

"I knew you would come around."

 **"Losing the tentacles might help."**

Right, right.

My two tentacle traps move, each putting its victim safely down onto the forest floor. The black, thick tendrils retract into the ground and dissipate, which makes my headache go away.

Now I'm the one restrained by Guiding's jaws, and the two dreamlings come over, sniffing me all around. When I close my eyes in anticipation, I can sense weak probing inside my mind. Eventually, Guiding stands up.

"D-aaaah-d," she gurgles, and tears of relief burst from my eyes.

I hug the corrupted abomination, _my_ little corrupted dreamling abomination.

We sit there, Guiding in my embrace, the two dreamlings pressed against my sides. I've stopped bleeding a long time ago, but I doubt they would mind if I haven't. In the end, though, I have to take another step. I could stay like this, but that wouldn't change anything.

Guiding gives me a questioning look when I break the hug and stand back up.

"I promised you a better future than this, and I intend to keep it. Come with me, please," I wave at her to follow me. She gets the idea after a moment, and I take her a little way north through the hole in the 'town' palisade through which I came.

The dreamlings whine and hesitate when we pass the wall of trees, and I stop.

 **"What now?"**

Now we hope... blindly.

"Anypony around?" I raise my voice.

No answer. Of course, it's not like I was expecting any. The point was to make Guiding and the others get gradually used to me being louder so that I can shout.

On the sixth attempt, I hear the breaking of twigs and wood, and call out again:

"Come out SLOWLY!"

The dreamlings are hissing and baring their teeth at the greenery, but don't move from my side.

Crimson Heart's blond head peeks out from behind a tree, followed by three other ponies who freeze as soon as they see us. One of them gags and chokes, shoving a hoof into his mouth not to throw up. Yeah, poor dreamlings aren't a pleasant sight.

Step by step, Crimson Heart walks alone towards us.

"Calm down, Guiding. He is a friend. A good friend of mine... for some reason. I need you to let these ponies into your town, so that we can make it a home again. Just like it used to be. Maybe even see some little dreamlings one day."

"Oh stars," I hear a choked whisper from one of the ponies following Crimson Heart, "Who the hay would touch that monst-"

He shuts up when Crimson Heart turns his head, pure fury etched on his face. Only firmness and dedication remains when he turns back to us, and walks over to Guiding herself who growls.

The unicorn offers his hoof. Guiding sniffs it. Finding nothing to eat or be afraid of, she stops growling and just watches.

"She'll get used to you guys, I believe-"

Lord Heart puts his hoof to his muzzle, silencing me. Then he sits down on his haunches in front of Guiding, takes her forehoof into his forelegs, and guides it upward. I expect her to grow claws and swipe at his muzzle, but nothing of that sort happens.

The the idiot presses her hoof against his lips and kisses it, not even flinching when touching the rotten flesh, dead hair, dirt, and decades of mess.

"I have a mistake to atone for, and I will be your personal guard as long as it takes, lady Guiding Light. I will stay by your side until you recover, and nothing will stop me from performing my duty. That I swear on my honor as a noble, both to you and your father here."

Guiding goes gurgle gurgle. Crimson Heart shoots me a questioning glance, as if I should somehow know what that meant. I just shrug, safe in belief that since he still has his head, and in one piece as well, he must have passed the 'friend or foe' test.

He lets Guiding's hoof go, and nuzzles her torn and scarred neck, smearing dried blood over his face.

Seriously, this guy is unbelievable.


	36. Borrowed Time: Desolation (part 1)

[Blazing's Entry]

 _Oh dear, Heavy and I are back in the Final Sanctuary, and I have a lot of writing to do._

 _After returning from Pine Hills, (feeling that my time was up, saying goodbyes, and the disappearing into thin air) I am cautiously optimistic. I tested my body a ton with this trip, and actually managed to do better than I could have ever expected. That kind of worries me, and I'm waiting for the inevitable meteor strike._

 _Anyway, while Heavy is busy making a spiritual dinner, my eyes are closing as I write, but I should note all that happened down so that I don't forget some important detail later._

 _Crimson Heart's stunt with Guiding conveyed our intentions more to the future villagers rather than to Guiding herself who was hanging around me, accompanied by the two remaining dreamlings. Still, good intentions weren't enough to feed the fifty-ish ponies in Heart's expedition, and as soon as Pine Hills ruins opened to them, some earthponies ran off to find still structurally sound cellars and map the town remains. Heart explained that they had with them the seeds(?) of the nutritious mushrooms Ponyville enclave used to survive on for the century before Nightshade's rise. He said it would keep the ponies from starving until it's possible to clear out a small stretch of the forest and grow something with flavour. It was there and then when I realized mushrooms outsmarted us all and are already taking over and making us dependant on them as sustenance. They got to Heart first, and now they are going after everypony else!_

 _I'm watching you, Toadstool Heart..._

 _Ehm... got a bit carried away there. After all, I'm mostly a mushroom now myself._

 _Bleh._

 _Well, let's continue. Crimson Heart wanted to use the catacombs Guiding's dreamlings dug over the years to grow the shrooms, but Guiding was anxious about her home being invaded and kept hissing and growling at whoever attempted to enter. Besides me, I mean. That's why Heart chose the cellars. During the three days I spent there, the ponies managed to use the planks, some bricks and worked stone, to construct a more permanent camp and even rebuild a single house which was immediately used to host the wounded and the young. I was curious about Heart's future plan, and was left speechless at how that guy managed to plan everything out._

 _With the shrooms in place and a working well, one of several Pine Hills used to use during my time, starvation could be fought off for a month or two. The villagers will have to work hard to construct more barriers and shelter against the elements, but as long as Guiding keeps Corrupted away the place will survive. Mere survival, though, was not the goal at all. The ponies (and even some griffons) came here to build a better life, and sleeping on thin bedrolls inside a tent in the middle of nowhere wasn't it. What Heart needed to eventually secure was a way to communicate with Ponyville and trade with the city. He explained that Ponyville has some logging issues because ponies transformed the land back to the farmer's paradise Ponyville used to be, and they couldn't get more raw wood for houses and repairs. Nightshade's patrols only went so far, and the lands further away were as dangerous as any wildland in Equestria. With Guiding's help, Heart's plan was to make Pine Hills a frontier logging village, and a possible outpost for expeditions south to the Badlands. He was sure Badlands would be a tempting spot for explorers due to diamond dog mines being around, old changeling hives, and some legendary vaults of old technology. I considered the last part a joke until I recalled Bucket's rumors about Desert Shade's unusual equipment, and that she'd been working as an explorer paid by griffons for a veeeery long time._

 _Of course, his plan was to send an expedition to contact Ponyville, explain things to princess Twilight Sparkle, and ask for temporary assistance from both her and Nightshade's hive at securing the route._

 _Mine was better. When I eventually came up with it, I mean, after walking around Pine Hills with Guiding and mentioning the last time I was there._

 _You see, the amazons wanted to check Ponyville out after my visit, and if there were ponies able to help us secure a route and hold it, the huge mares were them. All we needed from them was to help us make about day's worth of travel through the Everfree safe._

 _Guiding was unhappy with me having to leave, but I explained everything and promised to come back soon. I doubt she understood me, but on some level she knew I couldn't stay for too long. Anyway, she had her own troubles with Crimson Heart attempting to give her a sponge bath. Well, his second attempt. He threw up during the first one and I had to finish it. Even now it makes my stomach turn as well. Guiding was in abysmal shape, and the dreamlings weren't much better. Torn sinews, scars reaching to the bone, chitinous plating broken into festering shards cutting deep into their body with each movement, organs sometimes visible through the unhealed barrel wounds... all that had to be cleaned and patched up. It made me sick too, but I couldn't... I just couldn't leave to take breath of fresh air away from the makeshift infirmary, not after reminding myself that these guys waited for me... ME._

 _Well, when Crimson Heart finished his puking trip, he came back and helped. The villagers were uncomfortable with Guiding, even the medic, so it was up to us to deal with the mess until the others got used to my daughter and her kind._

 _I'm making it sound worse than it really was, honestly. After seeing Guiding bandaged and looking like a changeling again, the fear factor dropped and ponies stopped avoiding her in wide circles. Same went for the two dreamlings too, and the second night's watch consisted of one of the more combat oriented ponies Heart brought with him patrolling side by side with a silent dreamling._

 _So, yeah, back to the amazons. They ambushed me when I approached the castle of two sisters. Well, ambushed is a strong word for one mare presenting herself to me as a mate while the other one tried to stab me from behind with a spear. Thanks to Heavy's warning and, you know, ears, I defused the situation without anyone being wounded. I had to listen to a lot of "a cursed one, and he talks!" on the way inside the castle, but eventually I was allowed to talk to Bloodrage._

 _I had to remind her of putting me on display and having her way with me while the other amazons watched, and like with everyone else I've met after changing forms to a Corrupted, she eventually got the idea. So, I asked why the big mares were still in the crumbling castle rather than somewhere in Ponyville. As it turns out, the amazons didn't sit too well with the citizens of Ponyville. While Twilight was more than welcoming, Nightshade was much less so. The amazons wanted to keep their tradition of hunting Corrupted and wildly mating with them under the effect of their secret potion alive, and were not allowed to do so in Ponyville for obvious reasons. The "little ones", as Bloodrage called ponies, were scared of them as well and while not unfriendly or outright hostile, they tended to avoid them. So the amazons returned back "home". I couldn't really pry too many details out of Bloodrage, so I'm not sure if Twilight knows about me or not. It's not like the amazon was lying to me, but their lifestyle simplified their minds and damaged their memory somewhat, as I discovered during my first visit._

 _However, Bloodrage was rather excited about the prospect of a good fight while protecting Pine Hills caravans, and agreed to give "the little ones" another chance by coming to Pine Hills personally. "The place of death" in their culture was something to avoid for them, but the amazon party coming with me quickly got interested, and a promise of company and the freedom to keep their lifestyle interested them. When Bloodrage met Guiding and I explained the situation, I got the feeling that the amazon leader felt deep respect to Guiding's guard duty over the years, and right before I knew I would have to return back to Final Sanctuary, I saw Crimson Heart and Bloodrage negotiating the noble's first trip to Ponyville using amazon escort._

 _Nothing good lasts forever, as everypony knows, and when my soul failed me, I said my goodbyes and returned back here, content with the foundations I built. I tried using the soul map to create a teleporter back to Guiding, and I was successful although I didn't take it. I'd drop from exhaustion instantly anyway and be back here again._

 _I could come back to Pine Hills soon, but I'm not much of a builder, and Guiding is in good hooves. It's important for her to get accustomed to more ponies than me as well._

 _I guess I'll go check on Desert Shade to catch up on what's happened since I left her and Nicolai hiding in the abandoner GIL outpost. But that's for tomorrow. Goodnight, journal._

 _And goodnight from Heavy too._

[End Entry]

* * *

Hey, as it turns out, the more time Heavy spends making the spirit food instead of just making it appear, the better it gets... somehow. The sandwich he actually made from stuff he originally summoned was far better than anything he just conjured into existence.

Whatever...

With the glowing portal next to the floating spiritual form of Desert Shade in front of me, I take a deep breath.

"Should I do a flip, Heavy?"

"Should I _kick_ you through?"

"Later then."

Did I ever say how much I hated teleportation? It's not as bad as flying, but close.

Damn it, did I interrupt some bondage orgy?

Square room, steel table in the middle, grey walls made of worked stone, one female hippogriff with her forelegs chained to the table, some weird buzzing device with wires leading up to the cuffs on Desert Shade's forelegs...

"What the-"

FACEPUNCH! That'll teach you to wear a helmet inside next time.

"-uungh!"

I was describing the area, you rude catbird. Don't interrupt me.

...one momentarily stunned griffon wearing what looks like a GIL suit of armor.

Des gives me a smoldering look. Not metaphorically, literally. The poor hippogriff is looking a little charred, exhausted, and with faint smoke coming out of her. The scent of ozone makes it abundantly clear what the wired machine is for.

So... a torture chamber.

Wait, more business at hoof.

The stunned griffon recovers only to feel the tentacles on my foreleg wrap around his head as I-

"Hmm... barbecue."

-slam his face into the wiring connecting the machine to Des' bonds. I kick the twisting and gurgling griffon away from the broken wires before the electricity fries him. I'm not a killer, at least I try to avoid it whenever I can.

As the griffon stops moving, I turn back to Desert Shade opening her mouth.

" _Shocked_ to see me?"

Her mouth closes, then soundlessly opens, then closes again. She sighs.

"You have an amazing talent at making ponies wish either you or they were dead, and don't really care which in the end," she says dryly.

The metal door behind me clicks.

"Who in Tartarus are-?"

A quick buck into the incoming griffon's left foreleg, a spin and a grab of his other foreleg, and a less than gentle moment of me guiding his controlled fall onto the machine later, our griffon cooking show continues.

Unfortunately, bad things come in pairs, and the second entering guard isn't as easily surprised and reaches for a pistol on his belt. That leaves him with only one foreleg on the ground which I immediately pull at with a spawned tentacle, making him keel over.

The shocking machine lets out a small explosion followed by a puff of smoke as the final griffon lands on it. Needless to say, the steel chainmail doesn't help him much in this situation. Desert Shade sniffs the air and comments:

"Mhmmm, twelve herbs and spices."

With the shock machine quite clearly broken, I examine the three griffons, take their keyrings, and let out a breath of relief after discovering they are all still alive. That might change in few minutes, but I'm not going to deliberately kill someone when I'm in a completely unknown situation. Who knows, maybe Des was being held for tax evasion by proper authorities and I'm now helping a criminal escape.

Well, yeah... that's suuuuurely the case.

Anyway, I'm finally happy to see somepony to whom I don't have to explain who the hay I am.

 **"She saw you when you transformed completely and almost corrupted her as well. I doubt she'll forget that any time soon."**

Good point.

With the guard keys, I free Des from the table and toss her a spare keyring.

"So... I'd like to know where I am, why I've just had to knock three Griffon Imperial Legion soldiers out, and generally what's going on."

Des' eye twitches.

" _You_ think you need answers?" she strips few bits of the griffon armors which catch her eye off of the guards and takes a belt with a sword and a two pistols, "No time to reload."

Ah damn it!

 **"Realizing just now that all your things were left behind in Pine Hills?"**

Yep. Inconvenient to say the least.

I'm one for the non-lethal solutions anyway.

 **"Tell that to the twitching lumps of charcoal on the floor."**

Shut up! They're still alive... I think. I'm not a medic.

"Well," I say as Des finishes her looting, "I guess we should be going... somewhere. There's a limit to how many griffons I can take out by surprise and shove in this room."

"Lyam and the rest are locked down in the dungeons," Des nods, "and your old Black Ops buddy Nicolai is here too with few agents and the cheeky girl that was with you last time."

"Flora?"

"Yeah."

"I really need to be filled in on what the hay is going on."

"Captured. Inside Griffon Legion fortress. Tortured. Must get out. Need more?"

"That's enough for me," I shrug, carefully open the door again, and peek out into the empty hallway, "Clear. Weird, these places are usually crawling with griffons."

"It's weekend, and this isn't any special holding facility. I'm pretty sure someone high up must be on the way for us, though, so we need to get out while we still can."

Taking a deep breath to steady my nerves after being put straight back into action out of nowhere, I perk up my ears and walk into the hallway. The GIL fortress layout hasn't changed for centuries, only with new technologies like electric lights being added.

"I never thought I'd get into a position where I'll know these damn buildings by heart," I sigh.

 **"There's a single griffon guard by the dungeon entrance."**

I wave my foreleg at Des sneaking behind me, stopping her. Heavy has been peeking behind corners whenever we approached, giving me invaluable information. Thanks to him, we've managed to pass through the fortress mostly unnoticed. I had to spawn tentacles to slam a window open twice to distract an incoming patrol, but nothing major blocked our way onto the ground floor of the fortress.

Kind of really makes me miss Mistake. Perhaps I could _make_ him again when I have some spare time? There might be a way, but messing with my own head without experience or guidance doesn't sound like a smart idea.

"One griffon in GIL armor on watch right by the door," I whisper.

"Damn, that's useful. A Corrupted thing?" Des asks.

"The soul of my long dead friend who had his heart ripped out by my father possessed by Harmony is floating around and warning me of dangers ahead."

Des gives me a deadpan stare which grows into disbelief.

"You're not kidding, are you?"

"Yeah," I nod.

There will be time for talking later, though. Now we need to get everyone else out before whoever is coming to get Des and Nicolai arrives.

"What now, then? Another distraction?"

See anything to occupy the griffon while we sneak past, Heavy?

 **"A window, but I doubt the guy will walk from his station in the middle of the hall all the way there. We'd need a storm to at least get some rain through to make something happen."**

Alright then, time to go full Corrupted.

Leaning from behind the corner to get a good guess about the distance, I get ready to twitch back and flee, but the griffon is firmly staring at the wall ahead, still as a statue. Now that I remembered how good it was when Mistake shared my senses and did this for me while invisible, I can only sigh. Good old days when my insanity and schizophrenia worked side by side to help me.

Furrowing my brows in concentration, I watch black tentacles grow from the wall behind the guard.

"Let's go!" I whisper and walk into the hall.

The griffon turns his head towards us. The tentacles whip out, swarming around his neck and squeezing. As he opens his mouth to scream or gasp for breath, the tentacles burrow deep into his beak. Before we get to him, he's just a limp pile hanging choked out by the black mess coming from the wall behind him.

The tentacles retract, and I stop the griffon from falling in full armor on the floor and drawing attention by catching him and leading him slowly down. Putting my ear to his beak, I feel that his breathing is shallow and irregular, but it's there.

Des pulls her sword out and puts it to the griffon's neck.

"What are you doing?" I hiss at her.

"We locked the other guards in the interrogation room, but where do you want to shove this one? He'll wake up soon and call for help."

"I'm not letting you kill him."

"He would slit your throat without a thought."

"I'm not him."

She grits her teeth and opens the door leading down to the main dungeon. I sling the unconscious griffon over my back. Thankfully, this body is strong enough to carry a muscular griffon wearing a chainmail wihout any real trouble.

"You're too soft."

"Sadly, that's what mares keep telling me."

The door opens to the good old long hallway with doors on both sides, just like every fortress built using the same ancient Legion blueprint.

"Let's stash the guard there," I nod towards the first door to the left.

Des nods, and after fumbling with the keyring for a moment, unlocks the cell and we get inside...

...where a skinny male griffon lies with a ball on a chain around his hind leg and is about to scream.

"Open your mouth and I'll shoot you," says Des with deathly calm, drawing her pistol with trained speed and aiming the barrel at the prisoner.

"Mhmm..." the griffon whimpers, barely acknowledging Des and staring wide-eyed at me, "Please don't eat me. Please... please..."

Dropping the guard on the floor, I walk over to the prisoner who hugs his head with his forelegs, quietly begging for mercy.

"Now what do YOU think you're doing?" asks Des.

"Letting this guy go?"

The terrified griffon peeks at me through the gap between his forelegs.

"Don't, unless you want him dead," she says.

"What?"

"What do you think the guards are going to think after they find an unconscious soldier in the cell of an escaped criminal. My guess is that they'll just dispense with the first half of 'Stay still or I will shoot!'."

Damn, she's right.

"What do _you_ think?" I ask the prisoner.

"M- me?"

"See any other chained guy around?"

"I- I- I'd rather stay like this, please. The half-pony lady is right. If the Legion griffons think I did this I'm going to hang. I just stole some fruit which fell from the stall anyway. This way they'll just beat me up to make me tell them who did it. I PROMISE I'LL SAY NOTHING!" he tries to look as small as possible.

"Alright," I nod, "Des, take the other griffon's keys so that he can't get out easily. You," I shove my foreleg tentacle under the griffon's chin to make him look up at me, "You can the soldiers what you want so that they don't hurt you too much, just try to be as vague as possible."

"I will, I will, I will. Thank you, thank you," he crawls under a thin blanket and I hear scared sobbing.

Well, that didn't go as planned, but at least nopony got hurt... yet.

When we're out of the cell, Des rushes towards a door no different from any other, silently counting under her breath. She flicks between the dungeon guard's keys until she finds a suitable one which slips into the lock.

"Let me go in first. If they are staging some kind of escape plan, it's less likely they'll bop me over the head."

"Or if they're too slow to realize it's you, they'll smack the brain out of your skull with a loose brick," I object.

Our moment to think about the next step is interrupted by a voice coming from inside the cell:

"I might have a swollen eye and cracked beak, but my ears work just fine. Des, is that you?"

That joking and friendly voice is without a doubt Lyam.

Desert Shade doesn't wait a second more before unlocking the door and barging in.

Lyam, Rolled Scroll, and Strong Back are chained to the back wall of the cell and all in a sorry state. The big griffon's feathers are all out of place, as if a cow chewed him up. The muscular earthpony mare's face is caked in old blood and her ears torn. And the poor unicorn wizard is simply hanging on the chains on the wall, giving me and Des a dizzy stare followed by a soft smile.

They all must have been tortured, but aside from Rolled Scroll being undisputedly in the worst shape, there are no obvious crippling injuries.

"Rolly, can you stand?" Lyam helps the battered unicorn on her shaky legs while unscrewing the magic suppressing ring from the spiral on her horn.

Des tosses her stolen sword to Lyam who catches it mid-air, then follows it with a pistol thrown to Scroll. She keeps the second pistol for herself.

Lyam walks over to me, staring without shame.

"Am I crazy, or is this you, Blazing?"

"In the flesh... or in whatever mushroomy goop Corruptors are made of," I give him an overly courteous nod, "And I'll be happy when we get out and somepony tells me where the hay I am and what's going on."

"What do you mean? How did you get here then?"

"Long story, Lyam," I chuckle, "But at least we'll have something to talk about later."

"Alright, enough with chitchat!" Des orders, "We need to get Nicolai and his guys out, but for that we need our equipment. Lyam, you have some experience with the Imperial Legion. Where do you think our stuff is?"

Before he can think of an answer, I recall my old days of working as janitor in the Griffon Foreign Legion fortress.

"Confiscated stuff is usually in the repository next to the main guardhouse, I mean guard room. Unless things have changed drastically in the past two hundred years. That's up on the ground floor."

Lyam shrugs.

"I don't have a better guess, so yeah..."

Des nods.

"That's not a fun territory. Hmmm..." she hums to herself, then snaps her talons, "Ah hah! Lyam, we have knocked some griffons out on the way here, so how about we pay them one more visit, grab their armor, and make you pretend you're taking us for interrogation one by one?"

"Will that work for Blazing?" he asks.

"Damn it!" Des clicks her teeth, annoyed, "It won't."

Welp, I knew this has been a bit too easy. Time to do what I do best.

 **"Which is?"**

Something really, really dumb.

"I can create a distraction for you, guys," I offer, "There's no way a Corrupted just running around won't prompt a fortress-wide alarm. Which area do you need cleared?"

Des gives me surprised look.

"Nicolai should be either deeper inside the dungeon or under 'house arrest' in the guest rooms on the first floor. I doubt the guard keys will open either. We could use some corrosives, but that brings us back to the need for our stuff."

I nod.

"Alright, I'll run around and try to lure as many griffons as possible to the upper floors. There can't be that many griffons around today, right?"

"Thirty at most, maybe? If we count only soldiers. We had one of the Black Ops beam weapons with as well as some ammo, so when we get to our things we should be fine against any solitary patrol. That might work if most of them are on your ass."

"Bucket said you guys are known to possess some impressive technology."

Des just smiles.

"Crawling through the darkest holes of Equestria has its rewards and perks. And it's pretty easy to make a friend out of a truly curious scientist when you show them some unknown tech."

"Alright. Five minutes then?" I ask, gathering courage and planning the route in my head.

"Wait! If we get out, let's meet in the public restroom behind Golden Standard bank," she catches my worried glance and adds, "Just like any small or medium griffon city, the center is for banks and corporations. It's northwest from here, and the bank building has a huge logo of a gold bar with its name under it on its side. You can't really miss it. Behind it is a public restroom which is rarely used because managers think it's beneath them."

"Alright," I turn to leave, and am once again stopped by a taloned foreleg.

"I'm really sorry for the desert and I hate to use you like a distraction again," says Des in complete seriousness.

I shake my head.

"Don't be. It was my choice then, and it's my choice now. I just hope this time we get to meet up again without me dying."

"Good luck, Blazing."

"You too. Say hello to Flora and Nicolai from me."

"Will do."

So... ready, Heavy?

"You and your heroic sacrifice complex..."

You think running around and screaming is heroic? The bar got pretty low while I was dead.

"Oh shut up, you idiot."

Just watch my back.

"I always am."


	37. Borrowed Time: Desolation (part 2)

Alright.

As I said before, there is no way a Corrupted walking around just like that won't draw all attention available.

So, deep breath, flail those tentacles... and let's go.

There's no one in the hallway where I took the guard out, so I just take the nearest corner. With full confidence, I turn my head around, looking at everything with only partially fake interest. Corrupted, when not trying to mate or kill you or just sleep, have this insatiable curiosity which mostly manifests in Separated, but even the wild ones are like that.

The sun outside is slowly setting, the fortress is pleasantly quiet, most members of the garrison must be in the barracks or simply away, and-

HAH, we got hostiles!

-there's a griffon chick wearing grey apron and gloves turning around to look at me when I turn another corner in an attempt at finding anyone to lure away from Desert Shade and her group.

Well, I may have overreacted on the enemy part.

She stifles a scream, drops her mop, almost pushing her trolley with cleaning supplies over, and scrambles in an attempt to run away. Unfortunately for her, the gloves covering her forelegs don't offer much grip on the wet floor, and she quickly slips, planting her face into the stones.

 **"That's some weapons-grade grin you've got there, Blazing."**

What a coincidence! I was just thinking how boring it would be to have to walk through the whole fortress and try to draw everyone's attention on my own.

Now, let's start with a little baring of teeth at the cleaning lady.

"Aaaah, please no no no no no..."

Now add the tongue tentacles.

"I beg you, please let me go," she pushes herself away from me, slipping on the wet floor again and again in her panic.

Aaaand finish it off with an evil-

"ACHOOO!"

-sneeze? Damn it, her feathers got too close to my nose.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she starts screaming her lungs out.

When she runs out of breath and the ringing in my ears stops, I lean in again and wink at her.

"Scream again, but something a bit more coherent, will you?"

"Wha- wha- wha- wha-?"

"HISSSSSSS!"

Oh hey, I can do the thing all Corrupted do. Easy.

"HEEEELP! HELP MEEE! CAN ANYONE HELP MEEE?" she starts wailing.

That should do the trick.

I unroll my fetlock tentacles and test how they fare on the wet stone floor. Pretty fine, as it turns out.

"What in Emperor's name?!" I hear a new voice call out, and the sound of pawsteps fills the air.

 **"I think we'll soon be getting all the attention you wanted."**

Good. One, two, five... not enough.

The incoming griffons pause for a second to take the situation in, but their guard instincts kick in, making them draw swords.

 **"Not too experienced with Corrupted, are they?"**

I think they're opting against the guns just so they don't hit my "hostage".

 **"What now?"**

We still need more griffons here. Let me try something...

I take a deep breath, push my chest forward, and spawn a bunch of tentacles from my back in order to make myself look better and more terrifying. It works and the approaching griffons slow down. One reaches for a walkie-talkie on his belt.

"There's a Corrupted in the fortress, I repeat, a Corrupted inside the fort- I HAVE NO IDEA HOW IT GOT HERE, JUST SEND REINFORCEMENTS! Bottom floor, near staircase B."

Another hiss followed by more flailing of tentacles makes them stop, spreading out over the wide hallway.

*WREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!*

That's one annoying siren, but the noise seems to be contained within the fortress, likely not to cause panic outside. That's kind of the best case scenario for us.

"We heard the call. What's- oh Emperor's talons that thing is huge!" another group of griffons emerges from behind the corner.

 **"I can hear more of them coming, but this time from the other side."**

Good for you, Heavy, because I can't hear a damn thing with the siren.

It's time to leave, though. If Des needs more time then she'll have the make some herself. There has to be over half of the fortress' weekend garrison on my back already. With few careful steps on the wet floor, I retract the tentacles, turn away from the main group, and bolt it.

"Careful-"

"Damn it!"

"The hell are you-"

"Aaaaah!"

The cleaner lady really should have put up a "Caution" sign beforehoof. Good to know the standard Legion issue boots aren't too useful in this instance. Heheh.

I'd love to admire the pile of cursing and falling armored griffons behind me for a while, but as soon as the featherbrains realize they have wings, I'll be in serious trouble.

 **"Four griffons just behind the corner!"**

Clotheslining the shocked group ahead with tentacles sprouting form my sides, I pray to whoever is on my side at this point in time and keep running, because the easy part of the plan is over.

And now we trot forwards... and right, past the stairs up, and right again, aaaand one more time.

Hello again, cleaning lady.

Hello again, remnants of the griffon pile.

 **"Running in circles, well, squares, doesn't seem like a smart survival idea. Not to mention Desert Shade should be leaving the dungeons any minute now."**

First, I wanted them to think I'm a panicking dumb animal. Second, I needed to get as many of them on me as I could. Now we need to lead them up onto the roof.

 **"Unlike you, they can fly."**

Don't worry, I have a plan. And don't worry further, I know my plans always fail, so I have a plan B.

With the staircase upwards coming up just behind the next corner and the angry screaming of griffons behind me, I ascend onto the next floor. Now to do the loop again...

I hate running. Having Corrupted stamina is making little to make it bearable, since I'm quite hungry. These teleports to the real world and back to the Final Sanctuary are pretty inconvenient.

 **"So, about the plan..."** comments Heavy as more griffons join the pursuit.

Get on the roof, and slide down into the city on the power cables.

 **"Or you'll slip and fall over five HIGH stories down."**

That's plan B, Heavy. Don't skip ahead.

Two more stories up further, I pick up the pace a little to give me a bit of distance away from the pursuers. I rush up the short stairs leading onto the roof itself.

The door at its end is locked.

Quickly going through the guard keyring, I find out that none of the keys fit.

 **"Time for a plan C?"**

C? Right. What would a real Corrupted do? Run around blindly until driven into a corner and forced to fight.

Alright, new idea.

Ah hah!

I spit at the lock in hope of melting it. Some Corrupted have acidic spit, right?

The lock fails to sizzle, smolder, or anything I wanted it to do. Bastard.

 **"Plan D?"**

Running out of time and alphabet here, Heavy. Any ideas?

 **"They're halfway through the hall, maybe just run back and-"**

"Grrbl?" my throat starts burning, and I suddenly can't breathe.

Clawing at my neck and staring in growing panic at the lock, I let out a single loud cough.

A glob of black goop lands on the door, melting part of it along with the frame. Not waiting a single second longer, I slam the rapidly disintegrating obstacle open and rush through.

Corruptor powers, baby.

 **"Behind you!"**

My moment of celebration is cut short when I feel talons grasp my tail just as I'm about to finally get to the fresh outside air.

A quick buck backwards solves the issue, and the armored griffon tumbles down into the rest of the guards lining up behind him on the thin stairs.

"Alright... cables... cables..." I mumble to myself, turning my head around.

 **"You didn't realize the power lines could be underground, did y- nevermind, to the left."**

I just turn and run even before I notice what Heavy did first.

The short glimpse of nearly five TALL stories' worth of height underneath me makes my legs tremble, but I climb up the short pole, wrap my forelegs around the thick cable, and-

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPS!"

My stomach is trying to escape through my ears as everything goes blurry. I can't blame it. If this wasn't my only working body, I'd be out of here faster than you can say 'splat'.

"Ah- ?!"

It comes more as shock than pain, but I suddenly spin around. Time slows down as I look up, realizing half of my right fetlock is missing, and my grip on the cable is slipping. Damn, those bastards sure are good with guns when allowed to use them.

Cheaters. Come here in person and try to stop me using your own power, cowards!

The wound closes quickly, and I swing my foreleg back up to catch the-

"No- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

In hindsight, a jerky movement while hanging on a loose cable while barely able to hold it with my slipping healthy foreleg covered in blood might have been a dumb idea.

On the other hoof, I won't have to think about it for long because of...

...groooooooooooooooooooooooooooound!

Darkness.

 **"You knew this would happen, right? "**

...

 **"Please tell me you did, otherwise this would have been very stupid."**

Emerging from the icy cold pool of my own black goo, I drag myself from whatever strange liquid shape Corruptors can take back into the alley.

Well, Heavy, after Canterlot, I really wanted to test if this liquid form would work consistently.

 **"Really?"**

HECK NO! What idiot would willingly jump down to their likely death?

 **"The old you from when we met."**

Point taken, Heavy. Point. Taken.

 **"Griffons are circling above. They don't look keen on meeting a Corrupted in a narrow, dark alley."**

Perhaps they were informed that Corrupted usually just die in the air. I've got my own kind of crippling vertigo, but the general rule of losing control over my shape and blowing up doesn't seem to apply here.

Anyway, I can't stay here like this, with my back against a dumpster.

Hmmm... Heavy, tell me how I look when I do this.

 **"Your tentacles retracted and you are a little smaller. You could pass for a big earthpony from a distance. Up close, not a chance."**

Damn. I was hoping for something more, but it seems I can't just change shape like Corruptors can. On the other hoof, I don't burst like a bubble when flying. Why can't I be an all-powerful force of royalty whom everypony loves and who lives happily ever after?

 **"Death of boredom in a week, Blazing."**

I guess I'll just have to wing it. It's weekend, early evening from what it looks like, there's almost no one around, and whoever is around will likely be sitting in some public park or minding their own business.

Hiding in the shadows and side alleys, I make my way towards the more tech-y part of the city.

"Haaa-" I hear a loud gasping for breath after I peek from around a corner just to face a griffon wearing a suit likely returning home from some weekend overtime.

"Greetings, sir," I say with all politeness I can muster. Everyone knows Corrupted can't talk.

He shuts up, blinking and tilting his head.

"Oh, ehm, well, hello to you too," the griffon stutters, "I thought you were somethin- someone else."

"Don't sweat it," I still don't dare leave the alley, but don't want the griffon to get more suspicious at having to talk with just a head coming out of an alley, "Mind if I ask where the Golden Standard bank is? I'm here for a business meeting and need to withdraw some funds."

"Oh ohhhh," he smiles, nods, and turns around, pointing down the wide street.

"Go three blocks that way, and then it's two or three blocks left."

"Thank you very much," I run off back to the alley before he can turn back. Thankfully, my sense of direction is somewhat decent, and I wasn't too far away from my target in the first place.

Heh, managers. Not too smart.

 **"To be completely honest, you've grown nerves of steel, Blazing."**

Heavy, the only reason I'm not crapping myself is because I'd leave a trail long enough for the soldiers to find me.

 **"Still, that was quite something."**

Stop complimenting me, I'm not used to that and it scares me.

With Heavy's tired sigh, I set out on the hopefully final part of today's journey.

In about fifteen minutes, I find both the Golden Standard bank and the public restroom nearby. Checking the foul place -the bathroom, not the bank- for any current users, I see no one in the main room, but one stall is apparently occupied. Slipping into the corner one, I lock the door behind me and get ready to wait for Des and her group.

Thankfully, this stall is sort of cleaner than the others, which makes the waiting more bearable. It even comes with an air freshener. Future, eh?

Why would that be here and not in the other ones?

 **"Ehm..."**

Ah yes, of course, just my luck...

There's a circular hole cut out in the side panel of the stall.

 **"Leave it up to you to end up in a bathroom with a glory hole."**

DES PUT ME UP TO IT!

 **"Anyway, do we just wait?"**

I have no idea where we are, other than somewhere in the Griffon Empire. I think we either just wait until I pass out and get back to Void's place, or until Des' guys arrive. Doing anything rash right now would only make things worse.

 **"I'd like to remind you of what you did in the past hour and a half."**

Shut up.

Damn... the waiting just lets me know how hungry I am.

*Tap tap.*

Oh for crying out loud! Why did I have to think about food as a Corrupted? Which god hates me? Wait, all three of them.

*Tap tap.*

 **"I think there's a griffon on the other side of the hole and he wants to-"**

Yes, Heavy, I know.

 **"What do we-"**

I can either knock him out and shove him into a different stall, not knowing when he'll wake up, or do the deed and he'll leave.

 **"You can't be serious."**

I am _starving_ , Heavy, and Corrupted are kind of attuned to sustenance of this kind. Anyway, it's not the first time I'll be used like this.

Very reluctantly, I tap back. Soon enough, I eat my meat, as they say.

 **"You're enjoying it a little too much."**

I can _feel_ you watching, Heavy, and disgust is the polar opposite of what I'm getting from you.

 **"Well, I... ehm..."**

Besides, I DO miss Crom, and this is the closest thing I'm getting.

 **"I do miss Tio too. Though he was the kind who like doing this to me, as a changeling, I mean, not the other way around."**

"Glk-?!" the griffon's not so little friend is whisked out of my mouth, I hear struggle, and look into the hole for possible incoming police members.

A bright green eye looks back.

"Needed something to pass time, I presume?" asks Desert Shade.


	38. Borrowed Time: Desolation (part 3)

Blushing like love-struck schoolfilly, I leave my stall. The restroom is quite packed now. Desert Shade, Lyam, Rolled Scroll, and Strong Back are here along with Flora and Nicolai Irongrip himself who nods to me after shoving my unconscious "customer" into an empty stall closing the door.

"I was wondering whether Desert Shade snapped or was working with somepony to get information out of me when she said you just appeared out of thin air and freed her, but I suppose I shouldn't be surprised about anything connected to you anymore, Blazing Light."

I nod.

"You'll get used to it. Trust me, I know only a little more than you about my survival, and most of it is guesswork anyway. Speaking of unexplained things, why the hay is Flora here?" I raise my eyebrow, "I thought you were just a grunt in Drachenberg, not someone working with the big boss himself."

Flora just shrugs.

"You know, an epic escape like that forms a bond between griffons."

"Plus, she's a pretty good sniper," Nicolai butts in, "And this war situation requires me to travel a lot. Someone to watch my back is always appreciated."

"How did you get out of the desert anyway?" I ask.

"My plan worked, and the Intelligence Service airship landed at the abandoned outpost after dark. The agents cleared out the group Legius left behind and flew us straight to the Holy City and my brother. I later heard some rumors about what happened to the forces following you. Legius had to sort a lot of stuff out before returning, and my brother already knew everything from me when that happened."

"I guess it didn't work out all that well, considering that I heard something about civil war from Bucket."

"Bucket?"

"Silver Sun robot in Manehattan."

"Oh _that_ Bucket, now I remember," Nicolai shakes his head and scowls, "No, it didn't go well. Cassius wanted to execute Legius, but he recieved a massive pushback from some noble families, which should have been our first clue. However, due to the survival of our agents, Des, and me, we got him at the trial as well, and he was sent to prison to await execution."

"Which failed how?" I ask.

"That bitch Veronica happened," Desert Shade takes speaker spot, kicking a trash can, "I've always though she was just a mercenary from high nobility, but the reason why she was after your bounty was to earn renown for taking down an alicorn and getting a ton of cash in the process, thus gaining a shot at becoming the head of the Redtalon family. As it turned out, she's been working with Legius for a while already. Well, she rallied the families supposed to attend the public execution, each with a personal guard. In the end, the execution was stopped by those united forces who held against the Imperial Guard long enough for Legius to escape."

"And the war?"

Des nods to Nicolai who speaks out again.

"No one knew how much influence Veronica got over the years, and with Legius' help she managed to assassinate her way through the Redtalon succession including her father. The other eastern Empire families saw her quick rise to power, and when she started using Legius' corruption weapons to fend off my and my brother's armies they quickly joined out of fear."

"Alright, that's just politics. How did you got involved further, Des?"

"The royal brothers offered us a looooooooooot of money to share our experience concerning travel through Corrupted territories. We've been teaching the royal forces, and finding routes in the new territories. You see, Legius has no issues with using his corrupting weapons, which means there are now a LOT of places in the Empire which look like Equestria. It's a ton of work, but we're hella LOADED now."

"Ehm," Nicolai coughs, "My agents have tracked Legius' movements to this city and discovered the largest bomb production facility we have ever seen. There are many more scattered around the Empire, but we have to strike a blow whenever possible because the more places Legius corrupts, the easier he can get test subjects for further research. Our attempt to put it out of business didn't go well though."

"I see, that's how you ended in the dungeons," I nod, "Des said someone was coming to get you."

"Undoubtedly. We've been locked up for four days, so whoever is coming must be close. Unfortunately, as important as it is, shutting the facility down is out of the question now. While we got caught shortly after entering the city and still away from the factory, I have no doubts someone in charge put two and two together and the place is locked tight now."

"Des said you had more agents with you," I look around to indicate that other than the party members I already know, there is no one else around.

Nicolai scowls and shakes his head.

"Dead. Executed in front of me to make me talk," he says bitterly.

I don't press the issue, and look at Flora standing behind her boss.

"How come you're still around then?"

She shrugs.

"Someone probably described the caught group to the big bosses themselves, and they remembered me from the previous escape. I think it's Veronica's decision. I guess I should engrave a 'thank you' on the bullet I'll put through her head eventually."

"Alright, I'm about as caught up on the events as I care to be," stretch my legs and tentacles, "What's the plan?"

Everyone looks at Nicolai who sighs.

"Our primary objective is unavailable now. The best thing we can do is repeat what we did last time we met, which is getting a message out and waiting for assistance. Tapping into some transmitters on a roof somewhere is the best idea I could come up with without any real scouting. We'll spread out in the sky not to attract attention."

"Crap..." my legs are trembling already, "Any... ground-based plans? Something involving me, Rolled Scroll, and Strong Back?"

"Scroll and Back will be using magic to fly with us. Umm," Des realizes my problem, both concerning magic resistance which isn't working properly now, my corrupted nature screwing with flying, and my personal torturous fear of heights, "You can wait for us here if you want."

I look towards the corner stall.

"I'd rather not become a local attraction. Plus, who knows when my knocked out 'customer' wakes up," an idea comes to mind, "I could check out the factory if the security is as crazy as you think. Maybe you're overestmating the local force. I'd just need some clothes... do you still have the GIL armor we took from the soldiers?"

Lyam pulls the whole suit from one of his large bags. That guy must have had a mule somewhere in his ancestry.

After some testing, I grunt in annoyance. The armor fits somewhat if I arrange my back tentacles to create the illusion of folded wings under it. The size is off, but not by too much because my body is a little malleable. The real problem is the helmet. There is no way I can pass for a GIL patrol with a pony head. Not even making my horn disappear is enough.

"Alright," Strong Back circles around me, "Scroll, soundproof the room."

The unicorn just nods, and soon I feel the unnatural calmness spread through the bathroom. In the meantime, Strong Back has pulled out a hammer and some stick with a glowing point I have never seen before.

"Strip," she orders.

"Should I do a sexy dance?" I ask while quickly tossing her all bits of the armor.

"Amusing. Now be quiet and let me work."

With the stick shooting fire held in her mouth, she puts on black glasses and hammers few pieces of the armor into shape. She's done in less than five minutes, working with practiced precision, and in the end she gives me the reforged pieces back.

Hey, I can take a deep breath now. Very nice.

"Great job. Didn't know you were such a good blacksmith."

Strong Back just shrugs.

"It's my talent. That's why Des originally hired me."

"Blazing?" Des offers me a piece of cloth which upon closer examination proves to be a white cowl covering the entire head, "Griffons use these to travel in the desert so it'll be out of place here up north, but you'll just look like a GIL soldier on a business trip in the dark."

"Thanks," I put it on. Without my horn the equipment should make me look like a griffon to any casual observer. I don't have the control to shift my body completely like a Corruptor, so this will have to do, "Where do we meet up, back here?"

Des shakes her head.

"The griffon is sure to cause trouble when he wakes up. Let's get back together in... what about the Hayburger near the city walls north from here? If someone comes to get us they won't want to enter the city, I'm sure about that, and if worst comes to worst we'll have another escape through the wild ahead of us."

"What? A Hayburger in the Empire? Are there even vegetarian griffons?"

Everyone looks at me as if I was crazy. Then Des rolls her eyes.

"Riiight, two-hudred year difference. It's just a name now, it's a normal fast food chain in the Empire, and I think they're returning to Equestria soon. Anyway, is THAT your main concern at this point in time?"

"Well, ehm, no..."

Damn, I'm hungry.

After a short description of the factory, the Hayburger, and repeated directions, I leave the still planning group behind in the restroom.

The sky is pitch black when I reach the factory complex. Granted, the main streets are lit with rows of lamps which make my trip a lot easier.

Holy...

 **"That's... big."**

I was expecing a big building from Des' description, one possibly surrounded by chain link fence and connected with a warehouse of sorts. Not...

 **"A complex taking a fifth of the entire city?"**

Yeah. I remember factories being different, not a city within a city.

 **"Griffon Empire has always been at the forefront of industry, but I guess this is the face of the future."**

Fine, fine, let's not stand here gawking. All the size means is that it'll be more difficult to find us. Any ideas?

 **"Perhaps checking if there are guard towers or something by the fence?"**

Alright, let's scout out these few city blocks.

Over an hour later, I sit down in a dark alley to have a rest. The results of my walking around the perimeter are more confusing than disheartening.

First of all, there _are_ periodic gates and checkpoints on most major streets leading into the complex. They ones I saw were usually staffed by two extremely bored security griffons who only gave me a passing glance even when I came closer.

I clutch my stomach.

"Owww... damn!"

 **"What's going on?"**

I'm an idiot as usual, that's what's going on. I asked them about dumb stuff I don't really care about, but I didn't ask if they had something to eat.

 **"Well-"**

I do this every time. Every damn freaking time! Instead of focusing on what's important, I get distracted and put everyone in danger.

 **"Blazing, everypony makes mistakes under pressure. Only machines can perform their tasks forever over and over."**

Heavy, when I make a mistake ponies die. I never wanted to be in this position. A pony like me never should be in this position, but here I am. Void chose me to do something big, and I can't even get my fucking priorities right and remember to eat something when Hayburger is mentioned. What if I disappear in five minutes?

Celestia's solar plot, why me...?

 **"Blazing, we've been through this. There's a point after which I have nothing more to say to help you, and we've passed it. I don't know what to do when words stop being enough, I don't have anything else right now. So just calm down, please. Don't sweat the small mistakes, don't keep kicking yourself for the tiny things. Past is in the past."**

The sheer silliness of that last statement snaps me out of it, and my sarcastic side shines through the veil of panic attack and self-pity..

Past is in the past, eh? Do I have to remind you why we are here, Heavy? The past is trying to kill me, the past is the only 'place' where I can find peace and love, the past is where what little I achieved is. Now, now I'm just a pony running away from... the past, because there is nothing good for me in the future.

 **"No hope?"**

Hope is dead, Heavy.

With the shocked silence of my ethereal companion growing longer and longer, I stand up. Hope is gone, but blind hope can suck my tentacles. Guiding and Cromach, two loose ends I have to tie up. No amount of believing that something good may one day come my way will do that for me. Two reasons to keep going, and I keep shaming Guiding's century of insanity by breaking down on weekly basis.

Well, it's not like I've ever been somepony for my 'foal' to look up to.

That's all there is. No morale, no way out. I will continue this struggle until they are out of my reach or I drop.

*Guuuurgle*

Shut up, stomach.

 **"Blazing?"**

Yes?

 **"I'm really sorry."**

Don't be. Just give me a moment to rest and we'll head to the meeting place. There's no way we can do anything about this factory. Its sheer size makes it impossible. We've already saved everyone's asses.

 **"Alright, Blazing. Just remember - I chose the wrong side once before, and I will not do it again. I know you better than anypony else."**

Hmm? Better than Crom or Chokey?

 **"Have they ever been inside you?"**

Ummm, is that a trick question? Because-

 **"Oh be quiet, perv."**

Heheh. Thanks, I might have said it before, but you're the only reason I'm not lying on the ground in fetal position and crying.

Heavy doesn't say anything, so I just rest my back against the wall. Accompanied by the distant noises of nighttime city and my deep breathing, I relax.

 _...help..._

I don't sense words as such, only confused feeling of despair reaching towards me.

A mind?

It's like that of a tainted pony bordering on full Corrupted, but so weak. Focusing on the feeling, I try to connect with it.

My world blurs.

Suddenly, I'm standing in a lush green park in broad daylight, with Heavy next to me.

"I don't recall ever being here before, but I heard stories," he says, looking into the distance where shattered skyscrapers form the horizon.

Ah yes, the broken ruins of Manehattan, the world inside my head.

"Yep, it's about as comfy as I remember the place," I nod, "But why the hay are we here? I remember feeling some Corrupted reaching out to me and then this."

Like after a deep breath, the park moves, and greenery darkens. Black tendrils grow through the trees, bushes, and still well-kept grass. The dusty pond nearby turns to oil, and the gravel road Heavy and I are standing on turns to sticky obsidian.

I blink, and when my eyes open again, we're surrounded by hundreds of pony figures. All of them are pitch black, featureless like ponnequins, slick, and are noiselessly opening and closing their mouths.

"Oh shi-eeesh," Heavy chokes down the curse, clearly as shocked as I am, "Do we run?"

Strange, I don't feel in danger.

"Have a look around, Heavy."

His blue mane swishes as he quickly turns his head from side to side and realizes we are in the middle of the huge crowd.

I reach out towards the closest figure which allows me to touch it, its surface yielding to my tentacle foreleg.

They feel like Suitie, but... small, incomplete?

"These are Corruptors, I think," I shake my head, still feeling my analysis is wrong, "No, these are... corruption. Pockets of corruption from which Corruptors spawn. A natural corrupting force, but without the will and mind fully fledged Corrupted possess."

"Ooookay?" Heavy stands still, not daring to touch the hundreds of... Corruptor embryos, foetuses? The word doesn't describe their physical form, but rather their completeness, "Any good explanation why they are here?"

"They... aren't," I finally realize what's going on, "At least in physical sense. These are the bombs Legius is using. He is mass producing Corruptors who are prevented from developing. They are a form and a terrified, suppressed will unable to comprehend what's going on. I can feel them... they are based on ponies and griffons. Separated before birth..."

My stomach revolves. How could anyone do this to his kin?

"Blazing? Are you okay?" Heavy asks in response to my ragged breathing as all the feelings and semi-broken memories flood into me.

Thankfully, being used to having Void's memories and those of the gods themselves before, I am not completely drowned in the sea of images and feelings.

"Yes. Yes. They kidnap females, chick and mares, and force the Corrupted to mate with them, then they take the corrupted foals shortly after they start growing within their mothers. But the hive mind isn't tied to a real body like pony mind, that's why they remember. They absorb corruption, but are then cut off and used... as a material. Unstable material. They gather thousands. Heavy..."

"Y-yes?"

"The bomb production thing isn't just a factory. It's a breeding stall."

And just like that I'm back in the dark alley, gasping for breath.

 **"That is monstrous. How could somepony do this?"**

Thirst for power, something I will never understand.

 **"Oh?"**

I have the need for power. Two completely different things.

Touching the agitated minds of the living wave of corruption again, I know now what I can do. They are carrying within them the rage of their mothers as the little liquid black blobs were taken away from them, all that and their own. Confusion, hatred, chaos, all artificially calmed down so that it doesn't spill over, all needing just a little push to blow. I know what I might have to do. But that's not my choice, not yet.

It's Nicolai's.

I rush through the shadowy streets, avoiding lamps and griffons, towards the Hayburger meeting place. As I enter the lit building filled with eating griffons, a young chubby chick pushing a trolley with messy trays smiles at me.

I nod back and head straight towards the bathrooms.

 **"Aww, none with a hole this time."**

Here in Hayburger? You don't want to know how someone who eats greasy food a lot tastes. Ewww...

 **"Ever had a changeling's?"**

Yeah, good old Chryssie herself few times. Like mint mixed with honey.

 **"And Cromach?"**

Now look who's full of personal questions.

 **"I'm just asking to pass time, honestly. Being an ethereal creature in the real world is kind of boring."**

Sweet.

 **"It's not that great."**

I mean Cromach. He loved fruit, a lot for a griffon. So he tasted sweet. And bacon. When we used to live together in Canterlot, every morning was like waking up in a burning barn.

 **"I've tried meat once or twice with Tio. I could live without it."**

I like chicken, to be honest.

 **"Oh the Cromach-based innuendos in my head right now."**

It's not so effective when I openly admit it.

 **"Sadly, true."**

Sitting in a stall, I eventually hear the door open in about a minute intervals without anypony leaving, and peek out only to face Lyam's back.

"Did you bring me some hay fries? I'm starving," I ask jokingly and watch him spin around, startled.

To my surprise, a small, delicious-smelling package with yellow tips is presented by the griffon. I don't even bother chewing.

"Now that's what I call hungry," Lyam comments.

Oops, I ate even the paper package. Meh, it all becomes black goo in the end.

Philosophical.

"Did you find out anything interesting?" asks Desert Shade.

"Yes," I nod, "but that'll have to wait for Nicolai. Where is he?"

"He and Flora went ahead. An airship will sneak under the radars, land by the north city walls and extract us. They wanted to check the situation out first."

"Okay, do we just leave?"

"I guess so," Des shrugs, "Scroll put a disinterest spell on us which until now has kept us safe. If we're not too conspicuous we should just leave one by one, exactly like we arrived."

"Useful, how did you get caught with something this cool in your arsenal?"

"Subtle spells which don't trigger magical sensors like that don't have much force behind them," explains Rolled Scroll, "I could protect only the few of us, and lord Nicolai's agents got caught first. When the soldiers knew something was up, the spell didn't work that well anymore."

Good to know.

 **"Really?"**

Yeah, my talent is unraveling magic, Learning about spell specifics is kind of crucial towards that. Who knows when I'll have someone or something trailing me using this sort of magic?

 **"I've never thought about it like that. I built up my magic resistance by being repeatedly hit with huge balls of fire."**

And the huge balls of a changeling. HAH!

 **"Hmph!"**

"Any planned order?" I ask.

"You're going last," Des nods towards the door.

Five minutes later, we're rushing through the streets like a long snake, every single one of us within sight of the one following him. As Scroll said, the spell doesn't work well on groups, but a long line of solitary figures serves us well.

We're almost out. Just through this unlit alley and we should be right by the city walls.

I hear a click next to my head.

Not waiting for anything, I bend my neck forward and spawn a clump of tentacles from the ground which swallow the ambusher.

"Mmmmmphphmh!"

The tentacles peel off like the petals of a venus flytrap to reveal the head of...

...Flora frowning at me.

"Could you please let me go?" she whispers, "I've had my fill of tentacles in Drachenberg."

"You could have ended _far_ worse than this," I growl, and the tentacles retract back into the black pool on the concrete road, "Be more careful next time, please."

"What do you think I was doing? A GIL soldier following the group we're about to meet? That's how we got into this mess in the first place. Anyway, I thought it was you, otherwise I would have shot you instead of coming close. Now come on, our ride will be here any minute now."

"Right, right."

The next dark alley is a dead end one because it reaches the high wall surrounding the city itself. Behind two dumpsters forming an L preventing anyone walking by on the main street from seeing us, Nicolai greets me again and goes straight to business:

"We can't get out through any of the city gates nearby, there's ten soldiers on each one with machine guns and all ready. That means that while the city isn't on high alert, the soldiers and guards clearly know someone might try to get out. We can't just fly over right now because there are sensors which will trip alarms instantly. However, if we're lucky, the Black Ops airship will arrive unnoticed, and when it's here we'll just ignore the alarms, get inside, and fly off before the soldiers can react."

"When is it coming?" I ask, "Oh, and when we're inside, I need to talk to you immediately, Nicolai."

He raises an eyebrow, but nods.

*Beep beep.*

Nicolai takes a short-range transmitter from his belt and pushes a button.

"We're on the coordinates."

[Clear the area, Nicolai. I'm about to show them what happens to those who threaten my family.]

The griffon's beak- jaw- something drops as the commanding voice from the transmitter goes quiet.

"Oh on the talons of the Great Hawk, it's the Grand Cross. The idiot's here in person."

"Eh, what's going on?" asks Flora after hearing Nicolai's worried tone.

"We need to get out of this alley, immediately!"

The humming from the sky as we rush out back onto the main street grows louder, and a dark hexagon elongated on two sides grows, outlined against the stars.

I notice Nicolai shoving his talons into his ears and closing his eyes, and everyone else following his example.

The sound like strings of an out of tune guitar breaks the silence, and the inside of my eyelids turns bright yellow for a moment. When I open my eyes, the alley is no more, the block of city wall is no more, and there's a circular chunk cut clean out of the two houses which used to form our hiding place. Through the smoldering crater, I can clearly see the land outside and the hexagonal airship landing within our line of sight.

"Go go go!" orders Nicolai, grabs Strong Back, and flies off towards our rescuers.

Flora takes Rolled Scroll on her back, and I jump onto Lyam's. Everyone is let go as we clear the stretch of molten rock, mortar, and bricks, and a wide ramp slides out of the bottom of the hovering ship.

Two GIGANTIC metal quardupeds stomp out, each carrying what has to be some sort of a gun looking like six long barrels inside a slowly spinning thick metal pipe. Both are aimed at me. They have to either be robots, or griffons inside some thick metal armor which gently hisses as they walk.

Nicolai waves at them.

"At ease, he's with us."

"Scanners are showing twenty-two hostiles from the east. GIL soldiers," says one of the big armors in a distorted voice. Not like Bucket's, but like a living being speaking into a transmitter.

"Everyone get inside," Nicolai nods to the ramp.

I freeze, though, as the armored soldier's weapon starts spinning so fast it blurs, sending out projectlies with blinding speed. Within seconds, griffons drop from the dark sky where I didn't even see them before.

"Area clear," he says.

We run up the ramp, followed by the two armors, and the ramp closes, leaving us in what seems like a loading bay of a ferry. Come to think of it, that's probably what it is.

 **"I've flown on Icy Gaze's Hailstorm, and that was a mirror world airship, only modified for speed. This thing... is huuuuge."**

I have to agree. The loading bay itself is the size of Canterlot castle throne room minus the height. About a dozen griffons are flying around, moving crates, or watching us.

I shuffle over to Desert Shade and poke her side.

"What are those?" I point a back tentacle to the walking metal hulks.

"The Imperial Guards. They are griffons wearing power armors. You don't want to get on their bad side."

"And the guns?"

"Miniguns."

"MINI? Those things are enormous!"

"I have no clue who invented them, but that's apparently the joke."

"ATTEEEEN-TION!" I hear one of the Imperial Guards proclaim loudly, and every single griffon in the vicinity stands up straight, saluting. Everyone but Nicolai who just waves.

From across the room, a tall and muscular griffon followed by a smaller chick holding a notepad strides towards us. His coat is moss green, his head feathers steel-grey just like his eyes, there's a scar crossing his face, and while the only thing he's wearing is a gold-rimmed dark purple coat, he commands respect and fear at first sight.

Ignoring everyone else, he hugs Nicolai who smiles and pats his back.

"Good to see you too, Cassius. Though I was hoping we could get out without alerting the entire city to us."

"They've gone too far, Nicolai," Cassius' voice is calm and firm, "I was ready to pay my throne's weight in diamonds for your ransom, but not to have to arrange your funeral."

I really hate to interrupt the reunion of the two most powerful griffons of the Empire, especially not when surrounded by more arriving Imperial Guards, but there's something which needs to be taken care of before we fly too far away from the city.

"Ehm," I clear my throat, "I need to talk to you, Nicolai, and, I guess, to you too, Emperor."

"Call him Cassius, he just looks scary," Nicolai winks at me.

"What is it, Corrupted?" asks Cassius.

I tell them my theory concerning the growth of biological weapons Legius is using. From time to time I hear a quiet sigh or a curse both from the guards and everyone else listening.

"-and... I think I can make them go off from here. It would likely end the whole city, but the 'factory' too. It's not my choice, though. It's yours."

Nicolai opens his beak, but Cassius stops him by raising his foreleg.

"What will you do if we say it is up to you?"

"Blow everyone up," I admit. I've been thinking about it since the vision of the incomplete Corruptors. It is... necessary.

I think.

I hope.

I don't know.

"And what if we tell you not to do it?"

"Then I won't. You might have a plan or something regarding your subjects. You might be able to save them. You have the resources. I don't. All I can do is slow down the catastrophe."

Cassius and Nicolai exchange glances. Apparently, they deal with choices like these every day. They are used to the burden of their decisions. They are each a half of the imperial rulership, no matter how casual one of them seems.

"Do it."

"Do it."

Walking over to the glass observation pane at the back of the rising Grand Cross, I give one last look to the city lights growing smaller and smaller, and tap into the chaotic proto-minds of the incomplete Corruptors. Whatever chemicals are being used to keep their essence pacified stop being enough when I enter their world, and embrace their boiling need to taint everything.

A black cloud originating from the factory district covers everything, making the street lamps go dark.

I feel hundreds of thousands of minds join the ranks of the Corrupted within moments, and while I can keep lying to myself that it was Nicolai and Cassius who decided to wipe a city full of their subjects out, I know that I gave them the option, and I made it come true.

I'm just meant to cause pain no matter my intentions. I wish I could delude myself this is somepony else's fault, but...

This one's on me. This one's on me. This one's on me. This one's on me. This one's on me. This one's on me. This one's on me. This one's on me. This one's on me.

 **"Blazing?"**

This one's on me. This one's on me. This one's on me. This one's on me. This one's on me. This one's on me. This one's on me. This one's on me. This one's on me. This one's on me. This one's on me. This one's on me. This one's on me. This one's on me. This one's on me. This one's on me. This one's on me. This one's on me. This one's on me. This one's on me. This one's on me. This one's on me. This one's on me. This one's on me.


	39. Borrowed Time: Suspicion

[Blazing's Entry]

And we're back in the Final Sanctuary. My guess that I would be returning soon was correct, and I disappeared about half an hour after Grand Cross left Sagar (the name of the city, as I learned, which means dead horse in the old language of one of the many small countries which used to be sovereign before the Griffon Empire annexed them). I asked them for food, but the fruit the servants brought weren't enough to stave off my disappearance for long.

Anyway, Emperor Cassius wanted a chat with me, and he was scary. Not in any physical way, I mean. Just like Nicolai, he's a well-trained and experienced griffon, but his bearing and behaviour are completely different. He is well aware of his power and importance, and it shows. The fact that I could eat him within few seconds didn't exactly calm my nerves, despite there being no Imperial Guards present during out meeting.

He understood quickly that my time was very limited, so after short explanation of how I got into things about which he knew a quite a lot from Nicolai's reports we got straight to business. He had several questions about the events I was involved in surrounding Drachenberg, Steinheim, and Legius' chase through the countryside, and in the end he surprised me by offering me a reward. The status of a noble within the Empire nor the money didn't really interest me, though, because I have enough on my plate already. What I did ask for, unfortunately, was rejected. After seeing the power armors of the Imperial Guards and Black Ops energy weapons, I asked Cassius to send an expedition to Drachenberg with the equipment to capture Cromach.

As it turns out, due to the current war situation there are no specialized units capable of venturing into Corrupted territories. Well, of course there are some, but he's not willing to send them on some fool's errand.

I did disappear during the conversation with Cassius, but before that I managed to ask Desert Shade about the bounty, and I think we're finally getting somewhere. We arranged to meet up in Canterlot in two weeks. Why Canterlot was beyond me, but all Des said was that it would be the closest to where we want to go.

So, when I vanished into thin air and reappeared in the Final Sanctuary, I just told Heavy to be my alarm clock again and tell me when two weeks outside were up, and I went to sleep.

Well, first I had a shower in a bathroom which materialized soon after Heavy went to sleep. I tried to scrub the guilt away. Again, and again, and again, and again.

Needless to say, this is yet another thing I will carry with me into the grave.

Ironically enough, I feel vastly more "solid" than before despite the hunger. It seems that there's one thing that makes me myself more than hoof-to-hoof combat, draining magic, or my "excessive fondness for male on male activities" as Bucket said.

That thing is ruining the lives of others.

Heh, I almost managed to write all this without thinking about over a million griffons I **killed**.

Almost.

[End Entry]

 **"This should be it."**

I tear my gaze away from the mostly empty streets of the white city. I remember Canterlot bursting with life every evening, yet now even the glowing lamps are scarce and scattered. Most light making the late evening darkness bearable is coming from the ground floor windows of houses and public estabilishments. Of course, there is a glimmering glow coming from the distance belonging to Canterlot castle itself. For now, it's not my destination, though. As Heavy correctly stated, a lit tavern sign reading 'The Dusty Traveller' I've been asking ponies about for the past twenty minutes is hanging above. Contrary to the silence of the streets, there are laughter, music, and other muffled noises of ponies having fun coming from the inside.

The familiar layout of most inns around here consisting of a common room taking the whole ground floor and the rooms for guests staying overnight in the floors above makes me feel at ease. Granted, the patrons give me surprised and wary stares, but apparently they are used to Corrupted enough not to try to force me out. My wingless unicorn Corruptor form without any visible tentacles must be helping as well.

Heavy, do you see Des anywhere?

 **"There's quite a lot of ponies around, even a griffon or two, but none of them looks like Lyam or- ah hah! The hippogriff wearing a cape in the corner has the point of a rapier sticking out from under it."**

Could be. I was looking for Des' mixed group, not for just her.

I clear my throat after walking over to the corner table with the solitary figure sitting at it.

"Good evening, Blazing. Glad you made it," Des reveals her face for a moment before drawing the hood back again.

"Were you expecting me not to?"

"One can never be sure about things when you're in the question. You _do_ have a habit of being just a step away from trouble. When I heard you disappeared in the middle of the Emperor's interrogation I got a little nervous."

"Trust me, that's not by choice, and it was more a chat than interrogation, " I sit on the chair across the table from Des, "Anyway, what's with the cloak and dagger? And I mean it literally."

"Oh, this?" she touches her cowl with the talons of one foreleg, "I'm just used to travelling incognito when I'm on my own. I'm pretty sure I've accrued some secret bounties on my head all over Equestria and the Empire. Ponies who live as long as us usually do, thought I don't mean to pretend my kind of enemies are even remotely close to yours."

"Heh, my enemies are pretty unique, true. Damn, I don't suppose I can ask you to buy me dinner, right?" I whisper to Des when an earthpony waitress starts striding to our table, "My teleportations unfortunately don't allow for a luggage."

"No problem, just don't stuff yourself. I'm expecting some resistance later when we go ask around, resistance I can't deal with."

"Can I offer you something?" the waitress stops by.

"What's on the menu tonight?" I ask.

"Potato pancakes and vegetable stew."

"Medium bowl, please."

"Anything to drink?"

"Any sweet wine?"

"Only Red Rose. Our patrons usually go for beer, so we just order this from Ponyville."

"A glass of that will be fine. Thank you."

"I'll be right back with your order," she smiles and shuffles off, avoiding a pegasus trying to slap her plot on the way by.

"Honestly," Des chuckles, "If I ordered that I'd be ready to go to bed at best."

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing. Sometimes. Speaking of knowing what we're doing, why are you here alone, especially when you said you were expecting resistance?"

She sighs, which fills me with clear hope and optimism.

"They wouldn't be of any help, so they're still training griffons in the Empire to survive against Corrupted. I don't even know if _you_ are going to be enough, but I have my own stake in this, so I'm willing to give it another shot."

So it's personal for her. Interesting.

"Another?"

She nods, sipping her glass of strangely sparkling water.

"Hmm... I don't know where to start with this so that it makes sense to somepony who isn't me."

"Take all the time you need. I'll try to chew slowly when she brings the food."

My attempt at lightening the mood falls on deaf ears.

"Alright, here goes. When I was young, I was very curious about who my parents were. My only clue leading to them was a steady stream of money finding its way to me, monthly allowance you can say. I eventually tried to trace the money transfers backwards to their origin, but I failed."

"What happened?"

"I don't know," she gives me a frustrated look, "That's the problem. Every time I got close, I think, something happened and I lost everything I learned."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Well, you won't be for long. You see, I actually went after the bounty on you for a while."

"What?"

"It was a lot of money," she simply shrugs as if it explained everything which... it actually does. All she's doing is to earn gold, and she wasn't under any obligation to be my friend at the time, "Anyway, I had my doubts about the bounty, because I remembered Cromach rambling on and on about you whenever anything from the past came up, and I've been staying in Manehattan for a while before you arrived. Sadly, we missed each other until Drachenberg when everything went wrong. During my wait, I asked around and there were no trails leading to the Silver Sun when I followed the bounty's instructions. Unfortunately, I couldn't just ask Cromach because he wasn't home, and nopony else really wanted to talk to me. Well, the trail of money led me to a brothel. To be precise, one specific kind of a brothel."

The waitress arrives with the food, and I break my promise to eat slowly immediately, barely stopping to chew. Des, undisturbed, continues.

"That kind about which everypony in the right circles knows, luxurious, and yet dirty enough to offer pretty much anything. What makes the difference from all the other places I've gone through is that every service is performed by eager experts, not some ponies strapped for cash or even drug addicts. And trust me, it's really hard to find somepony who actually loves eating ass. Ehm, anyway..." she covers her muzzle with her talons before taking a sip of her water again.

"I'm a perv at heart, Des. No need to be ashamed around me."

"Yeah, well, maybe. The point is that this place was high class, and the more important thing is that it survived the age of corruption."

"Wait, what?"

"The next thing I remember is waking up in a hotel where we were staying with my guys, having no idea what happened over past few days. With the help of Rolled Scroll and after calling on few favours from Twilight Sparkle, I remembered only short flashes, but I know my road ended the same way as whenever I tried to look for my parents. I think I am the daughter of an immortal, likely an alicorn, which gives me my longer lifespan, and I think said immortal is the one who put the bounty on you."

"That's pretty far-fetched, but I've had stranger things happen to me."

She laughs, clearly feeling better after my reaction.

"I can believe that, but that's not all because this is where it stops making sense. Remember how Rolled Scroll dug through the head of the noble who poisoned his mates to resurrect you?"

"Yeah, she said something about a mind control... no, physical mind rewrite and alteration spell which didn't allow for magical memory reconstruction or anything."

"Bingo! Well, the same thing happened to me. And from Scroll's and Twilight's examination it had happened waaaay before. I _did_ find something or somepony, and said somepony toyed with my head so that I forgot about it and gave up after repeated attempts at revealing them."

"So..."

"So the same ponies or beings who are my parents are not only behind your resurrection, but are also behind the massive bounty on your head which was supposed to incriminate Cromach."

I saw something. I remember...

 **"What do you mean?"**

When I fell to corruption and tried to turn Des into one of us, I burrowed into her mind and I saw something, something that made me regain control. I was her as a newborn, and... something happened. It was the only memory not taken from her either by time or the one she was looking for. Why would _her_ past shock _me_?

"That happened in Manehattan, though. Why are we here?" I ask, finishing my meal and feeling significantly better. Now let's have some wine.

"Clue one, the imprisoned noble clearly said the one manipulating him and his group was a mare. Clue two, Twilight came to the conclusion that the mind altering effect that happened to me wasn't magic, and if there's somepony I trust with the analysis of spells then it's the alicorn of the whole shindig. That means somepony physically rewired my and everypony else's head which is impossible without something even more unnatural than magic."

"Divine power."

She nods seriously.

"A user of divine power whose trail I followed multiple times throughout my life was behind that kind of whorsehouses I mentioned all over old Equestria, and I found two estabilishments like that even now after the main wave of corruption. One in Manehattan, and one here in Canterlot which is fairly new and where we're going to go."

"Why not go the the Manehattan one? I could have asked some Silver Sun members for help."

"Because I have a friend who I think met the pony behind this. The mention of divine power and the brothels full of more than willing workers made me suspect the alicorn of Lust, Joy. As things have it-"

"She lives in a pocket dimension which is reflected in the real world by a cave atop Canterlot mountain," I interrupt her.

Des blinks.

"How do you know?"

"That place used to be the dimension of Scream, the alicorn of Lust. But I thought she got killed. After all, that's why Void left this world forever, and why I'm in the middle of this mess in the first place. I'd like to meet that friend of yours who met this alicorn of Lust... whoever it really is."

"His name is Bound Tome, and he lives in Canterlot castle. He accidentally got to Joy's pocket dimension when the castle was attacked shortly after Nightshade's rise, and persuaded her to help save princess Luna from the Corrupted Queen which invaded the castle and wanted to transform the princess into her slave."

"I must admit I'm curious about the whole thing, but it's still a shaky theory at best. And before you argue, I _am_ going with you to check things out no matter what. I'm just saying that looking for a potentially hostile alicorn is something I'd rather avoid unless it was absolutely necessary."

"Last thing then, and I think this one will stick in memory for you. Every time somepony has seen Joy, she was accompanied by a corrupted gold dragon by the name Vertradict."

It has to be her. She followed me through the Griffon Empire, she put the bounty on me, and she allowed Veronica Redtalon to track me despite my magic resistance. What makes zero sense is that if it's not Scream manipulating everyone through one of her schemes, then there's no reason for the new alicorn of Lust to be after me, or even _know about_ me. And if it is Scream...

...why would she cause Void's 'death'?

Too many theories, too many questions, but I'll be getting some answers soon.

"Let's go, Des," I stand up from the table.

"Wait."

"What? Why?"

"I still have to pay for your dinner."


	40. Borrowed Time: Seduction

[Blazing's Entry]

We have things to do, so I am calm, focused, and I'm definitely not thinking over and over about the black cloud rushing through the streets of Sagar, seeping into houses, and corrupting every griffon within the city.

[End Entry]

"Out of sheer curiosity," I ask while following Desert Shade through the dark streets towards the mountainside part of upper Canterlot where the brothel is located, "if you're so sure the mass suicide of the nobles was caused by this Joy why not bring some guards with us, or at least some Silver Sun assistance?"

"Because I have no proof, dummy," Des' tone clearly conveys the rolling of her eyes even with her head covered by the hood, "As for the Silver Sun, I don't really have any influence there so without you accompanying me they wouldn't offer any help."

"We could have met there instead of here."

"Well, I didn't think of that in the five minutes we had to arrange things aboard Grand Cross before Emperor Cassius took you away."

"Sorry," I realize how nitpicky I am. It's easy to plan for things in hindsight.

"Don't be," she sighs, "I'm just on edge because of what happened every time I tried this before."

Faint red shimmer lights the darkness filled with prowling Corrupted as we finally turn a corner and reach a three-story building with a crimson lantern hanging above simple oak door situated on top of short set of stairs leading from the sidewalk.

"Alright, this is it, Blazing," she stomps the ground nervously, "How do we do it? Walking in clearly didn't work last few times. I get the feeling I've been here before, so I might have tried finding something out in the past and I don't know about it."

Shaking my head, I walk up the stairs and reach for the doorbell. It doesn't make any noise, likely not to bother other customers, but it has to alert a receptionist or something.

"Stay next to me. I can sense divine power, so I'll know if something's up. If you feel a tentacle poking you from the floor, get ready."

"No sneaking inside?"

"If you knew what to look for that might be a good plan, but we're here completely blind and hoping somepony will slip up. Hmm, this might work - you do the talking and pretend I'm your Corrupted companion or pet looking for fun. We'll see where it leads."

"What if they get us both with the mind wipe thing?"

"There are three of us."

"What?"

"You forgetting Heavy Hoof's spirit walking around-"

 **"Somepony is coming."**

"-and he has good ears. It's up to you now, Des," I whisper.

"Right, right."

A light blue unicorn with aqua mane wearing a dark blue, silky, see-through dress opens, gives me a slightly startled look which changes into a friendly smile as she notices Des.

 **"This place is a rebuilt apartment complex. I bet the landlord's place is the reception and every room is for the clients."**

Would the employees and the owner live on the ground floor or on the top one?

 **"My experience is limited in this case, but most institutions I know have lodgings on the top."**

Can you go through the closed doors?

 **"I can peek inside for a second or two, but it's pretty exhausting and I can't get too far away from you and through thicker walls."**

Alright, do what you think is best.

"I have, ehm," Des plays the role of bashful customer perfectly, "a request I'd like to ask about."

The receptionist nods knowingly and waves her foreleg around to show off the dark red carpet on the floor and the dim red lanterns similar to the one outside scattered on the walls.

"We offer services of all kinds other than violent ones, those are strictly forbidden. We can even offer you a place where you can safely enjoy yourself with your Corrupted companion without any harm to your body or mind."

Now that's new. Can they really prevent corruption from spreading?

 **"Apparently. There's a unicorn and a Breeder just on the other side of the second door, and the unicorn still has his horn and looks normal despite having just chugged a cup of Breeder breast milk. I'm not sure how to feel about that."**

It's delicious, Heavy. I have no doubts that ponies who try it once in the wild never let go anymore. If the unicorn still has his mind intact even after a quick suckle then there has to be some powerful force preventing insanity. What bothers me is that I can't sense anything unusual.

"What? No no no, I'm here on business and this is my bodyguard. However, when we're done I'd love to browse your service catalogue, ehm," Des ends up blushing.

"We don't work like that, dear," the receptionist chuckles, "Just tell us your desire, and we'll find a way to fulfill it. Nothing aside from what I've mentioned before is beyond us. If you're not clear on what you want, we can of course discuss it and come to an arrangement."

"Do you- do you offer services for them?" she tilts her head towards me.

"If they can communicate their unusual desire then of course. In my experience, however, all they need is a willing enough partner to play with, and we offer more than enough of those."

"Perfect. We'll talk about the price later then," Des presents an amethyst-decorated golden badge with two crossed spears on a crest, "but now I need to talk to whoever is in charge here."

"Is our estabilishment under Hex Guard investigation?" the unicorn asks calmly.

"Not for your services, but I have a reason to believe that certain flows of money in and out of here are tied to a mass murder of nobility."

Okay, her reaction is either completely genuine, or she's an excellent actor.

"Oh, what, us? But we just spread pleasure. We don't even allow fetish violence in here."

"That is why I need to talk to your boss. Your business is under no suspicion whatsoever, I just need information."

"Of course, of course, just be quiet, please."

"I have no intention of causing unnecessary trouble. Especially," Des winks and smiles at the shaken receptionist, "when I intend to use your services later."

Heavy's guess proves wrong when the nervous receptionist leads us through the main hall into what had to be the hindmost apartment when this place still used to host ponies. She knocks on the wooden door with simple brass plaque depicting a heart. Without a word, the door opens and an absolutely stunning pegasus mare walks out, wide hips swaying and smile on her puckered, ruby lips. Despite her grey coat which still reflects the red light of the lanterns and makes it look as if a river of magma was flowing through it, she's far from unremarkable. Her two-tone mane of yellow and red only accentuates the flickering flame and shadows reflected on her coat. She isn't wearing anything, and I get the feeling that any clothes would just distract from her astonishing beauty and shapely figure.

And yet... all my warning bells go off.

Heavy?

 **"Yes?"**

How do you feel about that mare?

 **"Gorgeous, but I'm not really interested anyway."**

Yeah, she's a divine being. No metaphor intended.

 **"Alicorn in diguise?"**

No, the power I feel is too weak. Probably some other minor divine creature.

 **"Uh oh. That would explain Desert Shade."**

Des' eyes are glistening and she's staring dazedly into the golden ones of the "definitely not a pegasus".

"What can I offer you?" the entrancing mare asks with warm voice dripping like syrup. Her head turns from Des to me and back, "If you are looking for a sensual session with your companion, that can be arranged."

I spawn a tiny tentacle next to Des' fetlock and give her leg a sharp poke.

"Ye- no no no," she nearly jumps, blinking and taking a deep breath, "Later, I mean. I apologize for daydreaming, the air is pretty heavy here."

"Musk and spring flowers," the pegasus laughs, "I feel it gives my place the proper vibe. If you aren't here for our most sought service then why did you ask for me?"

"I need to see your ledgers, invoices, and other documents regarding cash flow," Des shakes her head, fighting off the mind melting presence yet again.

The pegasus' eyes go wide, clearly taken aback.

"Whatever for?" she asks, "And by that I mean definitely not."

"I'm afraid I must insist," Des pulls the amethyst badge out again.

"What did we do to earn the ire of the Hex Guard?"

"I just need to see where the money goes through your estabilishment, nothing more. I am absolutely certain you are not the type to be involved in mass murder-suicide of cultists."

"Whah- what?!"

Just like with the receptionist, the reaction seems genuine.

"It is a long story, but one of the clues and theories led me here. I'd hate to ask for the books again," Des raises an eyebrow.

"Of course, of course," the frazzled pegasus nods eagerly and beckons us to come inside, "How far back do you want to look?"

"This and last month will be enough for now."

"I'll be right back with the ledgers. Anyway, forgive my rudeness, my name is Comfort."

"Wasteland Scout," Des offers her talons which Comfort shakes immediately, bows, and trots off. The receptionist leaves shortly after.

"Where did you get the badge of Twilight's guards?" I whisper.

"The less you know the better," she hisses back.

The place is a clear mix of an office and a home, leaning towards the latter. There is a workdesk in the middle of the main room, there are shelves full of books, and even some filing cabinets by the back wall, but all of that is surrounded by comfortable and doubtlessly expensive furniture. Comfort's apartment is more a suite, at least from what I can see through the two doorways leading into other rooms. The entire place is decorated in the shades of wine red so common in this brothel.

Comfort returns, balancing two ledgers on her back, and puts them on her desk.

"This month and the last one," she looks at Des, "Care for a cup of tea? I doubt this will be a short visit."

"Got any lemon one? I have simple tastes as far as my drinks go," asks Des, and Comfort nods before looking at me.

"And you?"

"Hisssss..." I try to look as friendly as possible.

"Give him a cup too, please. He looks scary, but he's a big softie once you get to know him."

 **"Gotta admit, she's got you figured out."**

"As you wish," Comfort walks with a seductive gait to the next room. I can't help having a quick look at her perfectly shaped backside, and I notice Des' mouth is hanging open and she's breathing heavily.

This isn't natural. From the time I spent with her and her group, I know she swings both ways, bored immortals usually do eventually, with heavy preference for males, and her reaction clearly isn't caused by only her body.

 **"Blazing we've got problems."**

Yeah?

 **"She's pouring something into the cups. It's some clear, sticky liquid. I wish I could at least tell you what it smells like, but the tea completely drowned it out."**

At least we know something's going on. Anyway, I doubt it's poison. If Des has really already been here and her head was wiped out afterwards, I don't think she's on the kill list. My best guess is that it'll either be a sleeping agent or something that would help this Comfort mind control Des as she's been trying to do since the beginning.

 **"But what if it is poison?"**

I'll chug the whole cup first. I'm pretty sure I'm immune to most things that would affect a pony. However, if I'm wrong you're to watch everything that happens to us and then tell me when I wake up.

 **"And if you don't?"**

Then you're back where you started, Heavy.

I can feel Heavy's sigh as he follows Comfort carrying a tray with two cups on her back.

"Here you go-huuuh?" she covers her mouth to stifle a laugh as I open my mouth, grab the steaming cup with two of my tongues, and down it in one go.

Well, now she thinks I'm pretty dumb, and I AGREEEEE! IT'S BOILING HOT!

 **"I would ask you what you were expecting, but I don't think I'd like the answer."**

My eyes cross, and I hiccup as I try to deal with the fact that I've just burned my throat and stomach. Thank stars for the adaptability of the Corrupted body.

The good part is that after my tears clear up, I am not frothing at the mouth, and Des is still sitting in the guest armchair, reading the ledger with a completely untouched cup.

I don't feel any different. No nausea or sudden new desire to breed the hay out of Comfort. She's still unbelievably hot, but my paranoia works like a glacial shower.

Comfort walks off while Des reads the book, and when the hippogriff sees I'm not keeling over she sips her drink as well.

"I must admit you _do_ have a figure befitting a Hex Guard, miss Scout," Comfort walks close to Des, leaning against her back as she looks over her shoulder at the ledger.

Des giggles like a lovestruck schoolfilly, which is all the answer I need.

"I bet you say it to everypony you meet here."

"I do share compliments which I don't mean sometimes, but this one was genuine."

Des rubs her eyes, and Comfort walks around the table, her tail and plot brushing against Des' muzzle.

With that touch, I can feel Des' mind tainted by me unravel and fall into the warm haze of lust and submission. Props to her, she fought it far longer than I thougth she would, but it's time to ask some serious questions. The mind control clearly isn't magic. It must be some divine influence so soft but persistent that I can't isolate the source and break its effect on Des.

Like a marionette, Des closes the ledger and stands up.

"I believe I must have misread my clues, miss Comfort. There is nothing to find here."

"Good girl," Comfort circles Des, leans her head to Des', and softly bites her ear. Des' moan makes the atmosphere even heavier, "Now forget about this investigation, and take your companion with you. Of course, I will be ecstatic to see you again if you choose to use my services. I can give you a very 'personal' and unique treatment."

"Yeesss..." Des breathes out.

And with that, like talons of pure white fire, I feel an influence crawling into Des' open and suggestible mind. Whoever Comfort is, she's clearly behind Des' loss of memories, although I'm still doubtful she's behind the suicide of the nobles and my resurrection. Perhaps she's not the mastermind of all this?

 _YOU'RE MINE!_

The mental command I send straight into Des' head shakes her and confuses the other invasive force. Terrified by visions of teeth and claws I transfer to her, reminding her about the panic she felt when I was corrupting her inside Legius' camp, she stands there, swaying and staring in confusion in random directions.

Lunging forward, I swipe my foreleg at Comfort who _almost_ dodges with completely inequine agility. The glancing blow sends her tumbling backwards into the shelves.

I pounce at her, she somehow slips away before I land, and is already standing on all fours when I find her after turning my head from side to side.

"Put your pet on a leash, Desert Shade!" she calls out in a commanding voice.

Des gives her a dizzy look, but her eyes focus as she starts gradually surfacing from whatever steamy daydream she'd been locked in.

"Oh screw this, I'll just explain it to her later," Comfort's forelegs glow red, and razor-sharp claws take place of her hooves. Her tail loses its hair, revealing a dark red prehensile whip ending in a spade. Her wings change into leathery bat ones, and small curved horns sprout from her head.

A succubus.

Huh, I'm far less impressed than I thought I would be.

I guess that after gods, demigods, dragons, and griffons armed with guns that can raze a building, a demon of lust isn't exactly the most terrifying enemy.

 **"LEFT!"**

Thanks to Heavy's warning, I brace myself and dodge to the side in time for Comfort's talons to score only a shallow groove in my barrel.

I stand corrected.


	41. Borrowed Time: Chase

I completely forgot how it feels.

 **"Horizontal swipe at your head."**

First, gaining divine power made me unable to feel it. It made me different.

 **"Pirouette and a tail stab."**

Then I fought more powerful enemies, ones who relied on magic and unnatural abilities rather than classic skill.

 **"She's doing the burning claws thing again."**

And in the end - Corrupted. There was no way to fight those monsters with limitless stamina, overwhelming strength, and regeneration so powerful that they were nigh-invincible to a solitary enemy.

 **"The filing cabinet in the back is shaking, she's preparing for telekinesis again."**

The simple, detached bliss of battle trance.

 **"Right sw-"**

Be quiet, Heavy.

 **"She just teleported behind-"**

Please.

Aaaand buck with both hind legs backwards.

"Argh, damn!"

Ignore the noises of breaking furniture.

Turn around and tilt my neck back to avoid an upward swipe which scratches the short bristles on my chin.

A quick jab into Comfort's muzzle is next.

"You quick bast-"

Rear on my hind legs to avoid another wide sipe. That way I'm left open for a pounce.

Comfort lunges forward like a panther, claws and sharp teeth ready.

Time to fall backwards, grab her forelegs with mine, prepare my hind legs, and kick.

"Aaaaaaaaaa-"

She doesn't even need wings to fly.

The wallside bookshelf keels over right onto her.

"IIIIIIIIIIIII HAAAAAAATE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!"

Like phoenix from ashes, the burning silhouette of Comfort shaking with fury rises from the wreckage of her room.

 _Beam of fire. Low-medium intensity. Time left - half a breath._

I'm not in the shape to shatter the spell in making and make Comfort regret using magic in a fit of agony, so I jump behind the heavy work desk which has fallen over during our fight. The thick wood bursts into sparks, but remains only seared on one side.

Time to leave my cover. How?

Tentacle sprouts from the floor behind Comfort and coils around her hind leg. In her moment of distraction I jump up on all fours and spawn another tentacle which tosses a lamp at the succubus.

"Wha-?"

The lamp breaks into pieces as it hits Comfort's face. The whole room feels as if it stops still after a loud and sharp intake of breath. The light dims, and it's not the fault of the freshly destroyed light source.

 _Area of effect. Circle. Dark magic. Pushing intent combined with sapping strength. Time left - roughly one second._

In the time I have left, I can't identify anything about the magnitude of the spell.

 _Desert Shade._

My intent of crossing the room's length and getting personal with Comfort evaporates. Instead, I turn my half-pounce around and land between Comfort and Des.

Comfort's short red horns suck in light, leaving the succubus shrouded in darkness for an instant. Then a shockwave of black energy rips through the ruined room, throwing furniture everywhere.

I open my mouth in silent scream as part of the dark power breaks against my Corrupted form, and another part runs through my nerves like needles on fire. Reality stops existing temporarily, giving way to the agony of my ruptured network of magic-conducting veins lighting up and accepting the power.

Opening my eyes, I realize the loud gasping noise accompanied by beating of drums in my ears is all me.

 **"Are you okay, Blazing? You're smoldering."**

Glad you find me hot, Heavy. Des?

 **"Dizzy, but seems to finally be recovering."**

"What the seven circles of Tartarus are you?" mumbles Comfort in disbelief.

I raise my foreleg and examine the small bolts of dark lightning dancing around it.

"You can call me Blazing Light," I croak in between deep breaths, "And I think your boss knows me."

She screams. Her high-pitched shriek of pure horror surprises even me. In an instant, she turns to raw flame, and as I brace myself for another elemental spell, she flashes around me and like a living spark kicks out her own door leading outside.

Okay, I certainly wasn't expecting _that_ reaction.

"Owwoaughmh?" is all an unfortunate muscular bouncer pony likely coming to see what was going on can moan before the door flying off its hinges slams into the opposite wall of the hallway along with him.

"DES!" my tentacle whips her flank which makes he whinny and shake her head again.

"Wha- wh- ahah! AFTER HER!" the hippogriff stumbles at first, but with each step she gains control and soon she's galloping down the hall side by side with me.

No, really? I was thinking about staying here and finishing off her mind-melting aphrodisiac tea.

 **"This is not a good time for sarcasm."**

Every time is good time for sarcasm.

Fleeing Comfort is quick, but after the short and crazy fight I can see she's more agile than exceedingly fast. Des and I are on her tail, following her as she runs up the corner stairs and-

 _Illusion magic. Decoy and invisibility._

-takes the hall left. However, I can see faint shimmer heading down the hall leading straight.

Des immediately follows the visible Comfort while I keep running forwards.

"This way!" I call out, "Mirror image."

 **"She ran the other way, Blazing."**

She didn't. Illusion spell.

A moment later Des joins me again, flapping her wings to catch up with me.

"Glad I didn't have to persuade you," I say.

"You know more about magic than I do, and I'm not willing to wander here on my own."

It's easier to see the shimmer of magic concealing Comfort the longer we chase, and she turns the corner as we are about three quarters of the way through the hall.

I don't think she realizes we can hear her. Or maybe she's just running in complete panic.

Another hallway, another stairs. As we reach the third floor, I have hard time making out where the hoofsteps are coming from over my and Des' heavy breathing. Anyway, with each step Comfort's running out of places to escape to.

 **"Unless she goes on the roof and flies off."**

Buck.

"I don't think she took the next stairs up, but I can't hear-"

*SLAM!*

The emergency exit at the end of the hall opens and shuts, with us bolting forward again at the first creak.

Contrary to my expectations, the door offers no resistance as I slam into it, and opens so smoothly I nearly fall over.

What it opens into, is a rather different cup of problems. It's a tunnel carved into solid rock. I must have gotten completely turned around during the chase, otherwise I'd have guessed that door couldn't lead back onto some fire exit and into the streets.

Flapping her wings so she doesn't have to slow down when reaching into her saddlebag, Des takes out a thin pencil-like flashlight which illuminates the long tunnel and now clearly visible Comfort.

Well, her fine bulging plot shaking in tune with her moving hind legs. The spade tail is kinda cute too.

"Like other old Canterlot mine tunnels, but this one's been maintained," yells Des so that I hear her over her hooves slamming against the stones, "Bound Tome was right about the entrance to the pocket dimension! Joy IS behind this. We can't let that bitch get away now no matter what. I will have my answers!"

With newfound burst of determination, Des gains distance even on me. I'm an awful runner, no matter the form.

It seems like Des knows her way around, but I've never been here. I've heard about the failed Canterlot mountain mining operations though, and from what Silver Sun team of my time reported about the place I know it would be a terrible idea to get separated.

The tunnel opens into an enormous vertical, circular shaft hosting a spiral ledge on its sides covered with scattered old mine carts and broken tracks. The draft coming from the central hole which had to be supplying the mine with most of its air tells me the huge thing has to lead all the way up and down the mountain.

Comfort spreads her wings, and flies into the air, heading straight across the dark expanse of the main shaft. There is no way I can follow her fast enough. I look at Des, who doesn't hesitate and chases Comfort, completely forgetting about me.

Short moment later, the orb of light cast by her flashlight rapidly disappearing in the darkness is all I have to keep any sense of direction.

Damn it!

 _Tracing spell._

Regrowing my horn I was hiding to retain the illusion of a low-tier Corrupted, I focus on the only "feat" of magic I can do, and feel dull pain spreading through my body as my magical nerves tense under the pressure. The "taste" of Comfort's dark magic I stole earlier envelops me, and-

-the complete darkness fills with clear, white outlines of objects up to moderate distance away. I can't see like this across the whole shaft, but this way I won't drop down anywhere the ledge might have crumbled.

With a heavy sigh, I resume my running up the wide artificial spiral full of rusty and now useless mining equipment.

"...hungryyyy..."

"AAAAH-!" I scream when I feel something grab my hind leg. I'm cut off abruptly as the grip doesn't let go despite my reflexive kick and I slam my muzzle against the stones.

"...so cold..."

I can't see anything, not with my eyes nor with my magical vision. Yet, I _feel_ something surrounding me. It's like creeping cold and claws slowly scratching against me.

"...feed us..."

My breath crystallizes in the suddenly freezing air.

I can't move.

I'm a Corrupted, and I can't move an inch.

"...join us..."

Teeth scrape against my neck, but don't bite. Claws dig into my side, but don't go deep.

 _The miners, the lost foals, the other victims, the blood curse._

Something inside me wells up, and the hold of chilling cold of the grave and the seething hatred for all life coming from the ethereal form surrounding me breaks.

"I know who you are," my words make the paralyzing pressure weaken, "I wish Void was here to help you, but he isn't."

Blue, blurry, see-through shapes of ponies, dozens of them, are appearing, outlined against the inky blackness. Some of them are still wearing shadows of mining helmets, all of them are looking at me with the empty holes of their eyes.

"...they sold us..."

The amalgamation of souls, the urban legend of Canterlot haunting the mines, the reason why the mines were never reopened after the first "accidents". The monster created by blood magic, the last dying wishes of the miners swearing revenge on their employers forcing them to work in the unsafe areas to plunder the rich mineral seams of the mountain. Them, and the lost ponies who accidentally got into the closed mines afterwards and got caught.

And yet...

And yet, I don't hate them or am disgusted by them. I pity them, I want to help them. I need to...

...set them free.

 _A new power, something Void understood but could never achieve due to his primal nature._

New well of divinity opens within me, one I understand is my true essence. Like an observer more than an actor, I see myself reach inside and feel calm spread through me.

Things need to be fair.

Things need to be balanced.

Their unnatural shackles have to finally disappear.

They lived their lives, and now they are stuck in the cold and lonely hell created by their own hate.

The other half of their existence is missing. They deserve the final peace of death, not this misery.

I want to help.

The spark of the divine power of Hope grows withing me. I feel its familiar warmth, but I know it's never truly been a part of me. I'm not that... optimistic. Cromach, Chokey, and I made the power of Hope within me reachable. On my own, I cannot wield it.

The divinity transforms into true death, devastating, raw, final, and while I know its power would instantly wipe the abomination out, I am fully aware that power is not for myself. That power is just a memory of what used to be.

But I want to help.

The good intentions within my divinity stay, and the new power yields to my instinctive control. The souls surrounding me shift as if eagerly waiting for something, and I can finally see red strings binding them together along with the red aura permeating the area.

Blood magic.

 _Raw, bloody, brutal, but still magic._

That's it. That's it!

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

With the expelled air, just like back during the escape from Legius, my divinity shines, disintegrating the crimson chains keeping the souls shackled to this world. No more unnatural power, no more _magic_.

One by one, the freed souls blur further until they disappear completely, and the influence paralyzing me dissipates.

When I open my eyes, I see the outline of a circle about three ponies in radius around me burning with small flickering gold and pink flames. The fire fades quickly, and I'm left in complete darkness again. Despite that, I feel the new divine power firmly within me along with the notion that things are finally as they should be after a very, very long time.

 _No magic for me, no magic for anyone if I choose so._

The idea stays in the back of my mind, but there's a far more pressing matter at hoof.

How long did this take? Where is Des?

Restarting my tracing spell, I force my slightly unsteady legs to run once again.

Two floors higher, I spot something glowing faintly at the mouth of one of the many tunnels.

 **"A glowstick?"**

Perhaps Des realized her mistake and left it to show the way.

 **"Likely, or a trap."**

Not like we have a different reasonable option.

 **"Pretty much. By the way, I'm happy you can see in here, because if I wasn't being 'dragged' along I would have gotten lost a long time ago."**

Running up the sloping tunnel, I start hearing heavy grunting and stomping, and eventually I arrive in a small cavern with Desert Shade fighting Comfort. Comfort is completely absorbed by the battle, but she seems like she's avoiding blows that would be lethal to Des. Unfortunately, even with that being the case, Des is having incredibly difficult time dodging and blocking. What I can easily see for the first time is that Des is an extremely skilled swordsmare able to react or predict even the unnaturally dexterous and slippery succubus.

"Oh screw me backwards!" curses Comfort when she notices me in the flickering light of Des' flashlight lying on the floor and still lighting the whole cavern, "I'm leaving this mess to her."

 _Elemental spell. Wind. Push. Cone. Quarter of a second._

With a buffet of her leathery wings, Comfort blows Des giving me a side-glance away, and flees again.

"You okay?" I rush over to check on Des.

"GO AFTER HER!" she screams into my face.

So much for good intentions.

With the help of her wings, Des easily catches up to me running after Comfort again. The new tunnel grows smaller until there's barely enough space for the two of us side by side. Fiery divine power surrounds Comfort, and she blinks forward again to gain more distance. Ahead of her, I can see some sort of short stairs and a trap door. It shimmers as it opens without Comfort touching it...

...and then she's gone.

We stop in front of the stone steps. To me, the trap door glimmers with divinity, making it clear that our chase ends here.

"All the answers are behind this..." whispers Des, taking a hesitant step forward.

"Des, divine power is practically leaking from the entrance. Whoever we may find on the other side is quite likely... strong. I'm not sure how smart this is. We can come back with some help later. It's not like alicorns can change the entrances ot their pocket dimensions just like that."

"No!" she practically barks at me, but hangs her head in the next moment, "I'm sorry, but I can't. I've dedicated years of my life trying to get here, and I've never been allowed to get this far. Joy, the alicorn of Lust is on the other side, if my information is correct. She might be my mother. She might be behind the bounty on you. Did you hear what Comfort called me? She knew my name. I got here before, or at least to her brothel, and I've always failed. I'm not looking for some family reunion, Blazing, all I want is... to at least know why she doesn't want to see me so much that she or her servant dug inside my head and FORCED me to repeatedly give up my chase. Anyway, aren't you curious about your forced resurrection?"

"Des, nopony has ever wanted me alive for something good. I doubt this Joy won't be hostile, and I don't know if I can fight a real alicorn in my current state. For once, I'm thinking it might be a good idea to leave the past behind."

"And what about the past that doesn't want to leave YOU behind? Besides, you saw how Comfort reacted to you. She had to run whenever you got involved. How much worse than a demon can an alicorn be?"

"I sincerely hope you didn't mean that question, because up until now I thought you were a really smart pony."

Des smiles. I don't like it when mares smile at me, it always means something bad. I'm not the kind of pony who gets the good smiles for free.

"I didn't mean it, but I know how you work now."

"What do you mean?"

"That you are predictable. You see, I know you won't let me go in alone, and I AM going inside, so there's no reason to argue further."

"I really, really, REALLY should let you go in and have the succubus fuck your brain through and through so that you never come here again just to teach you a lesson you won't remember afterwards because you'll be a drooling and giggling wreck whenever you get to the brothel again."

"But you won't."

She turns towards the trapdoor, and as soon as she stands on the first step, she disappears.

I sigh.

"No... I won't."

Ready, Heavy?

 **"No."**

Me neither. Let's go.

I touch the door, curse the inventor of teleportation spells, and stumble as I feel carpet under my hooves.

 **"This... can't be."**

...

 **"Void told me what happened... this is impossible."**

...

 **"Blazing?"**

...

 **"Was Void wrong?"**

...

 **"Blazing, say something."**

...

 **"Wait, the bounty now makes absolutely no sense."**

...

 **"What the hay?"**

...


	42. Borrowed Time: Joy

My first breath inside the well-lit cavern sends shivers down my spine. The air is fresh, and yet it brings with it the scent of perfumes, spices, but most of all - sweat, lust, fluids, and everything that would make pony's blood rush to his head, and then much, much lower. Despite that, I feel as if great weight of the world has just been lifted from my back. I can finally breathe in huge lungfuls of the erotic scents, and feel lighter with each one. The muffled moaning and the occasional loud gasp leave no doubts about this being the realm of pure, undiluted Lust.

If there ever was a time for the fires of divine Hope to regain power inside me, then it would be here, with her. I can feel it, the well of divinity inside me changing and shifting, surging through my veins like phoenix fire and cleansing all impurities. As soon as the power bursts like a bubble, it is absorbed by something different, the new essence I felt down in the mines, the power denying the existence of any other.

Eventually, the vortex of scraps of divinities stolen or granted in my past lives inside me calms down, leaving nothing. Despite that, I don't feel empty like when I used everything up during my fight against Nightshade. The power is there, it just feels like nothing, but I can feel it growing, latching onto my body and soul, permeating me. I absorb magic and divine power from my surroundings alike with no resistance whatsoever, as if the whole pocket dimension wanted to fill me.

This place was made for me, or with me in mind.

Everything bears down on me at once, after my overwhelmed mind finally registers what my eyes have been locked on all this time. An alicorn is watching me with a soft smile on her muzzle. The flickering light of torches in holders fastened to roughly hewn pillars scattered around the cavern reflects off of her panther-like black coat. Memories of Scream cross my mind, and I recall her bountiful form of a worshipped clop star rippling with every movement, flank hypnotically swaying from side to side in an irresistible attempt to break the mind of anypony watching, be they a mare or a stallion. This alicorn has some of that allure, but she is fit, sleek, with muscles well defined even while standing still and only breathing. However, much like Nightshade whose form was a mix between physical perfection for combat and Corrupted affinity for breeding, the mare ahead is an amalgam of both aspects, heavily leaning towards the latter, though. On her round, toned, and inviting plot rests the cutie mark of a pink blossom, its folds glistening with dew and…

That's not a flower, and the moisture is not dew by any stretch of the imagination. The pulsating mark is a marehood, open, wet, and ready to swallow you whole. The air in this place suddenly grows heavier and heavier.

The thing is that unless Des' investigation was completely wrong, or she lied to me to use me to get here, this alicorn orchestrated my resurrection, and put a massive bounty on my dead body. I've never been good at math, but this doesn't add up.

"Cho...key...?" I finally manage to make my paralyzed mouth croak.

 **"Blazing, this isn't really happening, right?"**

It isn't. It can't be. I wish it would be, but it can't be. This has to be another trap, nothing else. A trap made for me by the one trying to get me.

"Joy..." hisses Desert Shade, completely ignored by the alicorn.

The venom in her voice is palpable, but there is something else as well. Des is curious. She clearly hates the mare silently standing nearby, but also desperately needs to know what happens now.

 _Red eyes watching with disgust a tiny set of forelegs attempting to grab the huuuge muzzle._

There was more in the vision I lived through when digging through Des' head, but this is the clearest image I can recall. This 'Joy' is somepony Desert Shade saw soon after she was born. Either her mother, or her guardian.

"What…? How…?"

The red eyes with slit pupils stare at me. Not with hatred, anger, or anything negative. Not with threat or curiosity. However, not even with love or friendship, which sends a chill down my spine. It's simply an apprehensive look of somepony having absolutely no idea what to do at the moment.

I bet I look exactly the same.

 **"This isn't really some alicorn version of Choking Darkness, right? Some dimensional shift or alternate reality, or maybe- hurk?! What's-? Blazing? BLAZING HEEEEEEEEELP!"**

Heavy?

HEAVY?

Silence.

The presence of Heavy's soul tied to myself is still there, only immensely dampened. What could threaten a spirit? I don't feel any magic other than the ambient aphrodisiac effect of this place. How can I help him-

Joy takes a step forward. I freeze, physically and mentally.

She starts walking, slow and steady. Hips swaying, tail swishing, toned muscles under her slick coat making the reflected torchlight dance.

Why is she so big?

More like, why am I so small?

The heavy scent lingering all around grows stronger, worming its way into my nose, mouth, and making me blush.

 _Big, powerful mare. The things she could do to me… use me like a rag. Crush me under her. Fill me with her mind-melting scent and make me her living toy. Keep me around and tease me forever until I beg her with no regard for my dignity. Everything I've ever dreamed of._

As if anypony would want me around for long.

Like a freezing shower, the realization of the absolute truth regarding my existence brings me back from the lust-fueled haze. To dream is a nice thing once in a while, but for ponies like me those things are really just dreams.

Chokey is dead. Crom is a Corrupted. Whoever this is is using my desires against me. A tactic like that truly is worthy of the alicorn of Lust. Scream would have done the same thing. Hope is dead, Blazing, deal with things here and now.

With renewed grasp on reality, I match Joy's pace and…

...stumble.

I look at my forelegs, my bronze-coated forelegs ending with completely and utterly unremarkable hooves. Brushing away a lock of my mane, the flicker of yellow doesn't escape me. I'm an alicorn again… uncorrupted, old myself.

No. I try to spread the wings I don't have.

I'm a unicorn. That's why Joy is a head taller. Oh dear, the things she could do to my smaller form. Perhaps she could make me even smaller and shove my whole body-

A loud moan from behind brings me once again back into reality.

Okay, I really didn't need to know that Desert Shade is actually a little taller than my normal self. The fact that she's currently giving Joy a steamy, lidded gaze, tongue lolling out of her mouth, panting, and rubbing her hind legs together doesn't restore my confidence. Neither does the string of drool dripping down her chin.

 _I am facing Scream, the golden alicorn of Lust. My dark flames of true death are fading, drowned out by my uncertainty. Choking Darkness is by my side, mind broken by Scream's mere presence. This will not do, I need her to get my soul back, and the mare is my best option. I hate using Blazing Light's death to manipulate her in her vulnerable state, but I don't have a choice. Taking a step closer, I wrap my wing around her and feel Scream's influence dissipate. Choking Darkness takes a long breath, and her reaction tells me that I acted before she could become Scream's permanent drooling slave._

A memory? Guidance?

I don't have wings, but when I inch closer to Des, I feel my divinity reacting, clearing the air around, and making Des tense up.

"What? How? YOU!" the hippogriff immediately draws her rapier and points it at Joy, "You tried to do it again, didn't you...? I will-"

"Oh shut up, you unwanted pile of misery!" growls Joy, waves her hoof in a slapping motion, and I feel an invisible impact dissipate in the air around us. Joy raises an eyebrow, looking at her hoof, "Hmph, I should have guessed, Congratulations on regaining your power, Blaze, although I must admit I was hoping I would get to play with your Corrupted body."

"Whoever you are, I don't appreciate you using that form in front of me. If you think an illusion like that will help you in any way, then I regret to inform you that you are managing the exact opposite,"

Joy gives me a short, loud laugh sounding more like a bark.

"Illusion? My dear Blaze, if there is somepony who knows how useless illusions are against you then it's me. To be quite honest, I am a little hurt that you doubt me so much. After all," she walks closer, one of her forehooves catching on fire which turns into a horseshoe with hoof-blades sticking out of it. When she comes close enough to reach if I tried hard enough, the magical weapon dissipates, and I feel the magic draining into me. The alicorn, however, remains the same, "magical or divine disguises never worked well on you."

"I saw Choking Darkness get disintegrated in front of me."

"So what?" she shakes her head, "Same thing happened to Cromach and it didn't stop him. Being difficult to kill runs in the relationship, it seems."

"But Cromach's spirit survived due to the divine power I infused him with way before that. He-"

"HE GOT EVERYTHING!" she screeches into my face before turning away and puttng some distance between us, "YES, yes yes yes yes, HE got EVERYTHING while I got NOTHING! I was working my ass off in Canterlot while he was working yours in Manehattan. I got a measly visit every other week or so while he could spend so much more time with you. He won! THE DAMN GRIFFON WON! He won you, and I was left in my cold bed each and every night."

 _She isn't acting._

Could this really be her? But how? No, no no no. Remember - the amount of gold on my head could buy a very comfortable castle along with all the servants.

"Heh hehehehehe," she spins around and glares at me, eyes wide like a maniac watching their prey, "You know what? In the end, I think… I think I wanted Twilight to fuck the timestop spell up. I wanted to finally stop feeling like A SECOND-RATE USED RAG, LIKE A CHEWED OUT GUM! Even now I recall time slowing down for me as my body got ripped to atoms inch by inch in slow agony. At that point, though, when I knew more than well that I would never be with you the way I wanted, the way I dreamed of every night… I welcomed it. I lost, and Cromach won. My only consolation was that he would suffer the same fate as me. Oh, how wrong I was..."

 _The alicorns of Lust can have all the sex they want, all physical contact they can dream of, and eventually that loses any meaning past a short burst of pleasure. They need something else, something more meaningful, and it is more vital to them than to anyone else in existence. Just like Scream, who was separated from Void for millenia, and orchestrated a plan which would cause the deaths of millions with no moral objections in order to get him back, they desperately crave real love. And if they are deprived of it..._

 _…they go completely and utterly insane._

"Chokey..." I whisper.

"Choking Darkness is dead, Blaze. My name is Joy, and I invite you to stay here," she flashes Desert Shade an annoyed frown, "as well as… _it_."

 _That wasn't an offer._

Yeah, I know.

Damn how I wish I had Heavy on the line for a second opinion, or in the worst case scenario - scouting for a way out.


	43. Borrowed Time: Misery

[Blazing's Entry]

 _I can't really believe it, but she remembers all the important things._

 _Only... not how much I loved her from the start, but how I betrayed her in the end._

[End Entry]

* * *

"Fiddling with the diary as always, I see," Joy chuckles.

Des has been uncharacteristically quiet after her first outburst, opting to listen to my confused questions and Chokey's- I mean Joy's sometimes amused, sometimes sarcastic, and sometimes downright angry answers.

"Old habits die hard. Speaking of not dying, what about all this?" I wave my foreleg around to encompass Scream's old pocket dimension with the new decor.

The moaning I heard the second we entered belongs to dozens of ponies, Corrupted, griffons, changelings, even few minotaurs and diamond dogs pretty clearly enjoying themselves in a massive, yet somewhat slow orgy, as if they've been at it for ages and know there's no need to rush. They are scattered around, mostly in pairs or groups. The ones who aren't are either sleeping or watching the others. Occasionally, the groups intermingle, forming new ones exploring fresh interests. One visibly exhausted male minotaur particularly has his own small harem surrounding him. As he collapses on a pile of pelts, the females and even one two stallions disperse to look around for new victim.

The proceedings aren't too easy to make out in the flickering torchlight, but despite the walls of the enormous cavern being shrouded in shadows, I can feel something massive move from time to time, and watch. Joy rolls her eyes and her voice turns bored.

"I guess I should tell you, if only because I know you wouldn't otherwise shut up about it," the words feel like a minotaur punching me in the stomach. She hates me so much. No, that's not right. She still loves me, or the memory of me, but she equally hates all the pain I represent. I wish I could just tell her I'd leave and never come back again, no matter how much that would hurt me, but that wouldn't help her. I don't know how to help her, because staying here, in this monument of her broken, lonely insanity, is unthinkable, "I woke up here after your father -YOUR BLOOD!- turned me to dust. I had nothing, I barely remembered how to speak and walk. It took me DAYS to get up, and all that time, all that stupid time when I drooled all over myself I waded through Scream's memories. At some points, I had no idea if I was her of if I was somepony else."

I know the feeling. After all, Void did similar thing to me.

"But why?" I ask. When she shoots me a furious glance, I add, "Not that I'm anything else than happy to see you, other than still completely stumped, but how did you and Scream get into contact?"

"You remember that little detail about us which made ME completely reliant on YOU? The fact that your hesitant touches, kisses, the tone of your voice, and you being a little bitch in bed meant more to me, my body, my head, than the best chad earthpony gigollo with three magical dragon cocks? The reality that no matter whose pelvis I broke your mere presence was the only thing sating my sex addiction? No no no no, you forgot, didn't you? You had Cromach all of a sudden, and I could just go back to fruitlessly humping half of Canterlot guard staff. For me, you weren't just a the best pony to ever come my way, you were one hell of a drug. The curse and the cure at the same time. Scream knew the feeling, and as I later gathered from her memories, she knew she would likely die by your father's hoof too. And yet she went through with her plan. She knew Void would leave the world after her death, and she manipulated him into finally giving up and making the survival of the world the small creatures' business. However, she also knew Void better than he did know himself, and was aware that he wouldn't just leave the little ones he loved so much to fend for themselves against the gods. That, and she actually was able to occasionally see the future, something nopony else other than the alicorn of Time himself could do. And of course, Void's closest possible match for his power were you, so in order to make you more pliable in case Void's transfer of power came AFTER your death she slapped her divinity onto my DEAD, OBLITERATED SOUL. CAN YOU IMAGINE HOW MUCH IT HURT?! HOW FUCKING RAW THE FEELING OF YOUR ENTIRE ESSENCE BEING PUT THROUGH A BLENDER WAS?"

I actually can, very much, and telling that to that face spitting at me would be a great way to relive the experience. I have no idea how powerful Joy is, or if my ability to unravel magic which transcended into divinity could work against her, but fighting is the last thing I intend to do here. Knowing all that, I just look at the floor and sigh.

"Yeah, I thought so. Perhaps she should have chosen Cromach, huh? Wouldn't you be that much happier? Oh wait, she couldn't because HE WAS STILL ALIVE! You did everything to save HIM, including dying, AND NOT ME?!"

"Chokey-"

"SHUT! UP! DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT AGAIN! Choking Darkness is dead. Your lack of attention, you taking her for granted, you FORGETTING HER, your ultimate betrayal killed her. You used to be the Element of Betrayal's wielder, and now I can finally see why. It's in you, you cause only pain, and if there are no enemies you can do that to, you turn on your close ones. But no, I survived Scream's torture. I even recovered enough to believe I could wait for you, or to maybe... maybe... bring you back, to make this only about the two of us again. I thought Cromach would die of old age, SCREW HIM! You know what they say, that you can see a lost lover in your foal?"

She suddenly stops and sharply turns to Desert Shade.

"THAT'S NOT FUCKING TRUE, YOU MISERABLE CREATURE, YOU FAILURE, YOU MISTAKE! HOW DO YOU DARE COME BACK HERE?"

Des is trembling, and about to say something back, but I need to draw attention to myself before Joy kills her on the spot.

"Des is your daughter?" is the best I can do.

"That damn THING is... a thing, that's all," Joy kicks the floor, melting the solid stone with her hoof, "An experiment I attempted while I was still stupid and not thinking clearly."

 _Now here's an option to say something that would end my adventure immediately._

Sometimes I hate my smartass side.

"An experiment?" asks Des quietly.

"Yes. I dug through Scream's absurd knowledge about magic, divinity, and the mixing of the two. After all, I had enough time to do anything, really. I even believed that bastard Cromach was worth remembering! Oh, the stupid old me. I found a way to mix the purest essence of some beings which I could infuse into a golem to make it an amalgamation of memories and experiences. That was my first attempt and it was worthless. Then I discovered that as an alicorn of Lust, I could draw on the essence of all my past partners inside myself. Your divinity was still with me, a part of myself I would never get rid of, and in a much smaller way was Cromach's. From the essence of us three, I made my body bear a foal, one I eventually named Desert Shade."

Suddenly it all clicks.

"Desert - Cromach, Shade - Blazing Light and Choking Darkness," I mutter, " A hippogriff. Crom's bright emerald green eyes, my blond mane and tail, and your black coat. The divine cutie mark crest bearing all three of the colours."

Joy continues as if I said nothing.

"But it was all for nothing. The only thing I felt after she was born wasn't happiness from seeing some small part of you again, but the RIPPING AGONY as the little sack of misery made me relive all the pain of losing you one more time."

"B-but none of that was my fault..." says Des in complete shock, eyes wide and voice weak. I guess she came here ready for many things, but not this utterly senseless, frothing mad hatred, "I didn't do anything to you."

"That's why I didn't destroy you like I did with the golem," hisses Joy, "I took you to the orphanage, I gave you enough money to survive if you were at least a little smart, and all I wanted in return, which you clearly didn't get the hint the first time you got here, was to NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!"

"Ch- Joy, I know she isn't who you wanted, but she doesn't deserve this," I press my side against Des' who gives me a desperate glance, "She used everything you gave her to the best of her ability. If you should feel anything, then it's pride."

You know the sudden feeling that you screwed up really, really hard?

Yeah, that.

Still, I couldn't let that slide. Des is a remarkable mare, and the fact that she's looking so stunned and defeated by sheer malice coming from her mother might be hurting me more than her. Nopony should be defined so much by what their parents did or did not want.

I should know.

"Pride..." Joy tilts her head and chuckles, "PRIDE?!" she freezes, eyes unfocusing and uneven grin growing on her muzzle, "You know? You're right. After all I did to keep her from ever getting here she still made it. After all this time she didn't let up and finally got here to remind me of my failure, of the ever-present pain, and she even managed to get you here. Yooooouuuuu..."

The word turns into a half-hateful, half-needy growl.

"Actually, Joy, the main reason for us being here was to help me."

"Help you? Help you with what? Wait... you were in on this?! She wasn't using you? EVEN YOU'RE HERE JUST TO HURT ME? Even... you?" she ends up with a whisper.

"The bounty," I hear Des say, "I know you are behind the bounty on his head. We want to know why you want him dead so much you would pay a small country's worth in gold. I mean, we wanted to, but now I can see you barely know your own-"

"I DID NOTHING LIKE THAT, YOU LYING, CHEATING LITTLE WHORE! I SPENT SO MUCH TIME AN EFFORT TRYING TO BRING HIM BACK, AND HERE YOU ARE SPOUTING VENOM. I LOVE HIM, I LOVE HIM, I LOVE HIM, I HATE HIM, I LOVE HIM, I LOVE HIM, I LOVE HIM," she turns to me, head twitching, "You don't believe her, do you? Somepony you've just met. I've been by your side through thick and thin, and even after you killed me I worked so hard to have you around again. Just stay here with me. Ignore this trash, and stay here."

"I know you are behind it," Des pushes further, "I had time to research your brothels, the flows of money. I bribed so many cops over the centuries, and I pieced everything together. You put a bounty on Blazing's head, and you did it even before he got resurrected. You knew the mass suicide you orchestrated would work, or... you hoped. I'm not an expert on frothing insane alicorns, and I doubt even you know why you did it, but why make Silver Sun take the blame?"

"It was all HIS fault! He stole Blaze away from me. Why should I let him live? Why should Blaze let him live? After all, he would feel as betrayed as I did," Joy laughs at the nearby pillar, "Raise Blaze, get him nearly killed, blame THE CATBIRD BASTARD, and then be with my beloved forever as the only one remaining. I might even flay Cromach alive later if I feel like it."

That's crazy.

On the other hoof, what isn't at this point?

Joy finally realizes what she said and in front of whom she said it.

"But that isn't going to be an issue anymore, is it? Cromach is a mindless beast now, and I'm the only one left. It took me centuries, but I WON! I WON, I WON, I WON, I WON!" she breaks into a happy little jig which stops as abruptly as it started, "Now you can love me without distractions, Blaze, right? We can stay here, let the world rot, and finally enjoy the peace we deserve. Nothing bad will find us ever again. No pain, just me and you. Forget everything... and rest."

Everything I've wanted ever since I arrived in Canterlot for the first time. Right in front of me.

Broken and tainted beyond all reason.

Unfortunately, I know how losing everything feels, and what the words in my head will lead to.

Des is watching me, apprehensive, as if I would ever agree to this. As much as I want Chokey to be happy, to help her get out of her personal hell, the price is too high. Guiding, Cromach, Des, who would doubtlessly be a pile of gore the second I agreed. I can't. As always, my existence only caused misery, and this time it was to the last pony I ever wanted to hurt.

I shake my head.

"I'm sorry. If you want, I will come by often and spend time with you, but there is too much I need to do outside. I promised-"

"SO THAT'S IT?! ALL THE SWEET WORDS YOU WHISPERED TO ME, ALL THE PROMISES, NOTHING MEANS ANYTHING TO YOU ANYMORE?" yet another deafening screech ends all my hopes.

Well, it was worth a shot.

Joy takes several steps backwards, putting about two pony lengths between us.

"I see, I see, IseeIseeIseeIsee," she's trembling, eye twitching and a string of spittle coming down the side of her mouth, "You're just like her. You exist only to pring me pain. You killed the prince of my dreams-"

Wait, what? She can't mean Blueblood. Is she completely insane?

 _Very much so, yes._

Shut up, head.

"-then you made my coltfriend leave Canterlot-"

 _Wrong order._

"He tried to kill me out of jealousy. Twice," I'm not really trying to persuade her anymore, just blindly hoping that some word I say might bring some last bit of reason into Joy to life.

"-And then you killed my best friend. The pony who kept me warm when I needed it UNLIKE YOU!-"

That one is true. Sharp Biscuit's death is a stain on my life nopony can deny.

"-BUT WHAT'S WORST," physical ice crystals form around her, falling on the floor and shattering, "You killed my Blaze. My little Blaze, the poor, shy stallion who came to Canterlot to start a new life.-"

I came to Canterlot to die far away from my home so that nopony would find me. She's right in one thing, though. I am not him. I killed him to prevent him from going through what I had, and after today...

...I am absolutely certain I did the right thing. He wouldn't deserve this. After all this time I had to grow, I managed to get even worse.

"-He was so nice, so sweet. He even made it into the Royal Guard, you know? OF COURSE YOU DON'T! You just arrived one day and killed him, pretending to be him, and I forced myself to believe your lies because I had nothing else," her voice breaks with tears streaking from her eyes, "If this is how it is, heheh, then at least I'll finally sleep tonight after so long. One way or the other."

"Chokey..."

She can't make the connection between me and the original Blazing anymore.

"MURDERER, TRAITOR, CHEATER, GRIFFON COCKWHORE!"

I've been called some of those things before, but always only by my enemies.

The air turns into blood red mist. It forms huge, curved red blades which slice at me, and dissipate harmlessly when they get closer. All that's left is a circle of the tiniest gold and pink flames marking the area around me where magic has no place.

"DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

With that high-pitched scream, Joy herself charges at me.


	44. Borrowed Time: Goodbye

"DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Joy's burning forelegs hiss out as she passes inside the circle of tiny, flickering flames surrounding me. Not that she notices, though, and I duck under her wide foreleg swing which barely grazes the tip of my horn.

 _Open chest, punch!_

No.

I slip to the side-

"Ooof!"

-and my vision spins after a confusing blow I didn't see coming.

Stumbling, I shake my head-

 _Straight jab._

I manage to cross my forelegs in front of my muzzle. The only effect it has is that instead of Joy's hoof breaking my nose I'm hit by my own.

Keeling backwards, my old instincts take over and stop me from falling on my ass. After regaining balance, I have still to deal with seeing double.

Joy is clearly not suffering from overuse of divine power like I used to. I got into the habit of using divine abilities for everything so much that my hoof-to-hoof skills seriously suffered. At first, I thought Joy would be the same, but that's clearly not the case. She's using her old moves effectively, and her blows hurt more than ever. Being a real alicorn, she's faster, vastly stronger, and I have no doubts that I won't beat her in a contest of endurance.

 _Slanted blow - top left to bottom right._

I dodge to the left-

"AH!?"

-only to suffer a backswing to the muzzle again.

 _She's crazy. She doesn't care about moves painful to herself. She'll rip her own muscles like that, but that'll be fine as long as you die._

She can reverse a blow mid-movement. I trained how to do that few times. It's impractical, difficult, and painful, but I guess her alicorn form allows for it.

I sniffle to stop blood dripping from my muzzle, only to see a rapidly approaching red and black blur.

 _Just knock her out! Stop with this nonsense._

I refuse to hurt her further!

 _Then THROW her!_

The best I can do is keel backwards. The impact of Joy pouncing straight at me at crazy speed gives me the familiar dreaded feeling of stomach trying to escape via my ears, but when my back hits the floor again, I curl into a ball and kick upwards with my hind legs. Adrenaline makes my vision clear up just in time to see Joy flip in the air and land on her back. I roll to the side out of sheer paranoia, and manage to get back on all fours in time.

She stands back up as if pulled by strings.

"I will avenge my Blaze, murderer..."

"Enough of this bullshit!"

*BLAM!*

The gunshot echoes through the cavern, and time slows down.

Desert Shade, wings spread for balance, is holding a pistol in the talons of her foreleg aimed at Joy. The alicorn of Lust still caught in my nullifying power is curiously watching her forehoof bloodied from a strangely shallow chest wound in which I can see the bullet.

"Owowowowowowow," she's mumbling to herself.

Des corrects her aim, the barrel of the pistol in line with Joy's head.

"Wait, no!"

 _Oh you incorrigible idiot._

My body moves on its own, jumping between Joy and Des. The hippogriff notices, and I have to admire her reaction time as she tries to lower the pistol. She can't stop her trigger talon, though.

The force of two more shots sends me to the floor. I try to get up, but my first attempt fails due to the bullet in my left shoulder and the other one in my chest feeling as if cold fire was pouring out of them, draining me of my power.

Funny, the physical wounds are, once again, weirdly small.

 _Silver Sun quicksilver bullets._

That would make sense. The special ammo our blacksmith invented after Heavy, Crom, Chokey, and I rebuilt the order with special structure dispersing magic and weakening divine power. The lucky unintended side-effect was that the penetrating power of the rather soft bullets against muscles and flesh made them mostly useless against normal targets. Of course they could kill, but hits to the side or the chest like I suffered are mostly just painful. It gave us a bit of a buffer in case we attacked a wrong, completely mundane target.

Well, they would be just painful if they weren't making me sick to my stomach. The feeling of unfocused divinity draining away is undescribable, but is akin to as if I was slipping while trying to throw up after a rollercoaster ride.

"Damn it, you idiot!" I head Des' distorted voice.

"W-w-w-w-what have you- have you- d-d-done?" Joy's trembling voice makes me growl at my weakness, focus, and-

"Aaaargh dammit!"

-telekinetically pull the two bullets out. They weren't lodged deep, but it was still far from painless.

I look around.

I'm already standing up even before I realize what's going on.

Joy's head is twitching with crazy speed. That wouldn't be anything new. However, what her gaze is darting between is my bleeding chest and Des' aimed pistol.

Suddenly, I'm not the enemy anymore. I'm the one to be protected... or avenged.

*Blam!*

In a shower of blood, Joy's head jerks backwards as her ear is torn off by the next bullet.

 _Des is dead._

I can't let that happen, and I'm the only thing that can stop it.

 _Fire magic. Intensity seven. Cone. Target - Des._

Well, time to either test the limits of my power, or finally get what I deserve.

Everything goes red just as I land between Des and Joy again, this time in order to protect the other side.

When I blink the tears out of my eyes, I see Des quietly opening and closing her mouth, shaking gun still held in her talons. She's standing on a small island surrounded by thin layer of molten rock steaming and creaking as it rapidly cools down.

"She hurt me... you protect her... she hurt you... I just wanted to protect you..." I hear confused muttering from behind. When I turn my head I see Joy scratching the remains of her ear curiously, and look at her even more bloody hoof again, "Why did I want to do that? Who are you? Why are you here?"

"Joy..."

"Oh, right... you killed him. She tried to kill him. You all want to kill my Blaze. Where is he? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!"

"Joy, I-"

"VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT! THEEEEEEEEY AREEEE MEEEEEAN TOOO MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Her call for help ends in a groan and she clutches the bullet wound in her chest. There's no way it's the pain stopping her. It has to be something going completely wrong inside her head.

"...kill them for hurting my Blaze, for taking him away. Make everything go away, make it stop, end it," she curls up on the floor, head in her forelegs and crying.

Loud scratching and creaking as if something massive was moving in the shadows of the cavern's circumference makes me twitch and try to see into the darkness.

 _Stupid idea. Run!_

A deep, rumbling voice proclaims:

"Oh dear, I was hoping it wouldn't come to this."

Small tremors spread through the floor.

*Thud*

*Thud*

*Thud*

*Thud*

 _She has followed you multiple times on a dragon. The dots you saw high up in the sky while in the Empire. She tracked you and she informed Veronica Redtalon. She probably wanted to sweep in right as Veronica would try to kill you and save you._

 _NOW RUN! That anti-magic nonsense won't work against a dragon's fire._

 _Or, you know, you wanna try?_

"Run, Des, RUN!" I scream into the paralyzed hippogriff's face.

"What...? Where...?" her voice is weak as she keeps looking behind me. Up and further up behind me.

 _Scream's place was originally connected to the real world via the cave mouth of the cavern atop Canterlot mountain._

"THERE!" I point behind her into the widest tunnel leading away, "GO!"

I really shouldn't be the one telling others how NOT to die.

Des finally reacts properly, spreads her wings to fly over the smoldering floor, and disappears into the tunnel. Unfortunately, for me that's not an option. I can somewhat move despite the shallow bullet wounds, but jumping over three pony lengths of what's basically a frying pan is out of the realm of possibility.

I turn around to face the dragon who carefully steps over the comparatively tiny heap which is sobbing Joy.

"My name is Vertradict, Blazing Light, and Joy is a pony extremely near and dear to me. Now tell me, what would you do to a pony who hurt her so much?"

Vertradict is, or at least he must have used to be, a gold dragon. Now, his scales glimmering in the torchlight are mostly black, slick with Corrupted biomass. Here and there, the original colour remains, and his eyes are draconic yellow ones with slit pupils, but no black sclera of the Corrupted. As far as I can see, there are no tentacles around and he seems to be thinking clearly, even more than Joy at the moment, but that might just be the effect of this dimension. After all, there are other Corrupted around, more interested in their partners rather than our current struggle. However, Vertradict is clearly in a heavily advanced stage of corruption. His eyes are locked on the small insect before him - me. I mean, he isn't huge as such, but he emits an aura of commanding presence making him look much grander and menacing than he really is, and it's not magic. It's something common to the truly experienced ancients - Shadowstep, Cross, Antares, Void, and to a lesser degree the true nobles of our world - Cassius and Crimson Heart. It's that sort of peaceful power everyone strives for.

And yet...

I have near to no experience with dragon facial expressions, but he looks... sad?

"If you want Des, you'll have to go through- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

 _Cover your head._

The quick reaction saves me having my brain knocked out by my repeated painful bounces off of the stone floor.

He... shoved me. He didn't swipe at me, he didn't smack me, he just shoved me hard enough to fly over the steaming rocky floor and into the tunnel mouth into which Des disappeared. Paying no mind to the hissing stones underneath him, he starts walking towards me.

I don't know how I'm able to stand up again, but I do.

 _Des will die if you don't._

Oh, right.

 _She won't be able to get out of here even if she gets to the entrance. There's no way it's open._

I know, I know.

 _You need to destabilize the dimensional barrier._

Shut up already, I'm walking.

 _Walk faster or you're a snack._

The crushing steps are far too close for comfort, and I force myself to stumble through the dim gloom of the curving tunnel as fast as I can.

Hey, I'm almost even running. Well, continually falling forward without ever missing the crucial step.

Few panicked glances backwards show that Vertradict isn't directly behind me, although I can still very clearly hear him.

The tunnel ends in a long, straight stretch leading up to what would be a cave mouth, only it looks like an inky black sheet. It clearly is an obstacle to account for, because Des is standing with her back to it and watching me stumble towards her.

"Careful!" I croak, unsure what I'm seeing.

Vertradict _phases_ through the side of the tunnel, tossing Des against a wall near me. He can't spread his wings here inside the tunnel, but all that means is that we have nowhere to run when he opens his mouth and takes a deep breath.

I stumble in front of Des who is groaning and trying to gather herself after the surprise blow.

Can I still summon tentacles? I mean, I don't feel corruption within me, but it's not like my head has cleared up completely. I still have the quick reaction of 'checking everyone out', and in the back of my head I caught myself thinking about Vertradict's massive haunches and his draconic 'equipment'.

Divinity answers to a wish, and my only wish right now is to at least have a chance. To balance the power on both sides in whatever tiniest way I can.

Sharp tentacle as thick as a pony made of phoenix fire breaks the stone floor and spears the dragon breathing in, disappearing instantly afterwards. Vertradict gives the hole in his barrel an amused glance before-

 _Last chance, fire shield like in the old days._

-breathing out.

I can feel the divine heat of two wings sprouting from my back and closing in front of me like a veil of living flames.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ah ahahahaaaaaaa!"

It does nothing.

I roll on the floor in my own personal hell, trying to douse my burning mane and coat. Contrary to my expectations, I wasn't burned to a crisp instantly, and nothing much more happens before I beat down the last sparks all over me.

 _He didn't go full flamethrower. He just... puffed at you._

*Blam!* *Plink* *Plink*

Des looks at her pistol, scowling. While it is clear from the fact that the rebounded bullet ended digging deep into the tunnel wall that Des reloaded normal ammo, it doesn't fill either of us with hope that she failed to leave a scratch on Vertradict's scales.

He could have easily killed us both... so what gives?

Is he waiting for something?

Joy doesn't seem to be coming. Well, let's give it one more stupid, noble shot.

"Hey, Vertradict... any chance of you letting Des go?"

"Stars dammit, Blazing! Not now," barks Des angrily, trying to adjust her still a bit dizzy aim.

"So that she can hurt Joy again?" he asks and spits a small ball of fire at Des which clearly has no intent of hitting her, just to stop her from aiming.

 _Even he would get hurt if she hit him in the eye._

"I didn't want to hurt her, and I would have left immediately if she wanted me gone, but... she doesn't want that. She wants me here, and I can't stay no matter how much I want to. Joy is safe in here, but there are others who aren't and for whom I'm the only help available. I doubt even Des wanted to hurt her as much as she did due to how things unfolded. I don't know what you are to Joy, but I would never willingly hurt her. I just... I'm just not strong enough to stop her from hurting herself."

"Heh heh heh heh-"

Vertradict's voice grows softer and quieter.

"-now that makes two of us."

"What?"

"Huh?"

Both Des and I look at the chuckling dragon in utter confusion.

"Why do you think I got you away from Joy?" he whispers, "That situation had no good ending. Your death... you have no idea how she was when she first woke up and finally got to know what happened. She used to be so happy she was alive again and worked so hard to recover and gain the ability to interact with the real world. Then she found out what happened to you and... you can see to what that slippery slope led. However, you, little girl, recieved a clear warning, and your intentions weren't as pure as Blazing's."

He takes a deep breath again.

"DES, RUN! THE BARRIER SHOULD BE WEAK ENOUGH NOW!" I scream, more hopeful than anything.

The hippogriff bolts forward right past the dragon who-

-winks at me-

-and just like he did with me, shoves Des from behind so hard she flies through the black inky sheet marking the entrance, leaving only a rippling surface.

"I was there when she was born, and when Joy finally broke completely," Vertradict looks at the exit slowly calming down, "and while I believe she needs serious punishment, being atomized isn't it."

"So, what comes next?" I start limping towards the exit, waiting for Vertradict's reaction.

"You will have escaped, of course, and I will console Joy as best as I can. As for how your encounter will affect her, I have no idea, but if I were you I would be extremely careful. There will doubtlessly be even more gold on your head, and this time she will mean it. Before, she was confused, but now you will be an enemy."

"Then why are you letting me go if you believe that me being gone is better for her than me being alive and around?"

"Because I am old enough to think about events in the long run, Blazing, and I know when I am just a... painkiller, not a cure. Now go, before my little Joy recovers from her confused breakdown."

I press my hoof against the black entrance which ripples aggressively. It appears my ability is still screwing with teleportation spells. I just hope I don't end up materializing mid-air and dropping down from the mountain.

"Thank you."

"I will do my best to stop Joy from hurting herself even more, but there is a limit to what I can do, and I'm far too close to it. Just know this - unless both of us work as hard as we can and succeed, then when you meet next time, one of you will have to die. I've grown to love Joy over the years, so have no doubts I won't give you a third chance."

"You are more noble than I am, Vertradict." I smile at the dragon, and push my hoof through the blackness.

"Oh?"

"If you were the cause of such pain to her as I am now and I was her protector, I wouldn't give you even the one you're giving me."

Accompanied by the dragon's laughter, I step into the blinding darkness.

The cold air of Canterlot mountain on my beaten and burned body makes my teeth chatter instantly.

That was incredibly fortunate. If you ever say you're unlucky I'll remind you.

Well, Chokey at least picked a good one after me. Speaking of my second thoughts talking to me, where is Heavy?

You can feel him, but he's nowhere around, as much as that term applies to a soul unbound by this plane of existence.

I sigh and look down from the plateau at the sloping mountain.

"Bluuuh..." my head spins, and I quickly sit down.

Des is gone, likely having flown away as soon as she got out in fear of being pursued. I'm not bothered so much about that, because I can feel the magic around the cavern entrance fluctuate and it's easy to see into the real, empty cave. Even if Joy wanted to follow me this way, the dimensional barrier would probably kick her out a quarter of Equestria away after me passing through.

"D-d-d-daaaahm it's c-c-cold..." I hug my barrel, "Ow..."

I feel numb. Physically, I mean. Mentally, I don't even know. Joy wants me dead, and I can't help her. The best I can do is just disappear from her sight forever. Maybe in time she'll forget about me. As they say, time heal all wounds.

 _And bad memory does it faster._

Yep, you're definitely me.

I try to stand up, but I fail to move.

I fall over.

It's suddenly pleasantly warm.

 _Hypothermia. You're freezing to death._

Good.

Darkness.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!"

*Smack!*

I rub my belly after hitting the black obsidian floor of Final Sanctuary. It doesn't exactly hurt, but it's like the shock you feel when crashing into the ground in a bad dream about falling.

Hmph, better than becoming the world's ugliest ice sculpture.

What wouldn't I give for Heavy's soul sandwich right about now...

I can barely walk even here.

"Welcome home, Blazing..."

I jerk around.

I should be afraid, but I feel numb.

 _The corruption holding your body together didn't disappear. When you got all the power you could from Joy's dimension, enough to reform your real body, it drained into the next easiest target - Heavy's soul. From the looks of it, now he has a real body as well._

 _And he's freaking HOT._

What used to be a blue-maned, pure white earthpony is slowly walking towards me. Previously brown, warm eyes now bear beastly yellow hue, sharply contrasting with the black eyeballs. His coat is light grey with the oily sheen of Corrupted, and both mane and tail are now some kind of faded teal.

Hey, I'm not an interior designer, if you want a proper colour description, go get a mare.

To be honest, since he's not completely black and tentacle-y, he looks a lot like Mana Burn.

However, he is bigger than before, almost as big as Cromach, and his already soft, yet godly built features grew in the erotic way all Corrupted change. Were it not for his still sharp face, short beard, and long muzzle, he could pass for a mare, especially with the long, flowing mane. His body, to be honest, still looks like a chiseled statue, only now more... stretched, like a powerful ancient athlete who ate a little improperly and done a ton of yoga. Speaking of eating improperly, guess where all the excess fat went.

Yeah, his hips sway with each step, and his plot could give Celestia a run for her money. It's firm, hypnotic, and absolutely glorious.

Four tentacles grow from the floor, wrapping around my legs. I am raised to Heavy's eye-height, and he opens a mouth full of sharp teeth. One of his three tongues licks my nose.

I barely focus, and the tentacles around my legs burn away as a thin barrier of my phoenix fire surrounds them like a fresh coat.

"Heavy, I- are you still there? Fight it, I can- I'll try to help. Just don't think about plots too hard. I think there's a room with a cold shower somewhere around-"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Heavy bursts out laughing, falling over on his perfect butt and I can't miss the ideal ratio of squish and firmness in it.

"I was-" he gasps for breath, "I was just trying to do what you did to me when you first transformed, with the tentacles and all. Daaamn, you looked so serious and desperate."

I just stare, on one side furious that he would do this to me, and on the other happy that it's still him, although my earthpony friend is clearly a Corrupted now.

 _A Protector, very clearly._

"I- I- I- I just didn't- I had no idea-" I crumble against his chest and bury my face into the coat, feeling everything finally bear down on me. Sniffling and crying, I try to keep talking, "I didn't know what I would do if I lost even you. I don't know..."

He goes still as a rock, and I feel tentacles wrap around my back and press me harder against Heavy's broad chest. His hoof pats my head.

"What happened?" he asks, "Was that really Darky? I just saw her, and then... then this happened to me. I didn't know anything other than you were still alive. What happened?" he repeats.

"You know best how Void wanted to leave after Scream died?"

"Yes, I do."

"I really... really... really don't wont to be here anymore."


	45. Borrowed Time: Retry

[Blazing's Entry]

 _I took me a bigger part of a month to even think about getting up. Real world month, I mean. Here in Final Sanctuary it was some two weeks. I have never felt so drained, so... worthless, and I've done some terrible things I will never forget._

 _I just... I just saw no reason to even wake up, and here in the semi-spiritual pocket dimension I just slept and slept. Were it not for worried Heavy occasionally checking up on me and forcing me to eat something I would have always just rolled over onto my other side and closed my eyes again._

 _Call me a weakling, a crybaby, I couldn't care less. I'm not angry, I'm not even sad anymore, I'm just exhausted. The worst thing is that I can't call it all my fault. If it was all my fault it would be so simple, all I would need to do is change myself or work for it. Like this, however, I can't do anything. Chokey is really gone, Joy is broken, and that isn't all because of me, or even mostly because of me. She broke down because I wasn't able to do what no one would be able to do. She just couldn't handle reality none of us were strong enough to change. I DID fail her by giving more of my time to Cromach, but the rest... that's all on her. She's not perfect as I made her to be, with me working all the time to catch up to her. I can't remember who said it, but maybe she was the one who needed to grow up to be worthy of me._

 _I disgust myself for this train of thought so much. I just really wish it was all my fault, but I can't persuade myself to believe it anymore. I'm worried... no, terrified... completely and utterly paralyzed at the thought that if we meet again and she wants to kill me, I might try to defend myself._

 _I mean, what do normal ponies want from life? A bit of fun, fulfilling work or at least a hobby to keep them busy, and a loved one to spend the rest of their time with. That's their drive. What is mine? At home... it was the self-hate which eventually made me leave for Canterlot, then the death wish which drove me forward and allowed me to survive the horrors I've gone through. After that, it was the little bit of light and hope as things started turning around, only to be stomped to the ground by Harmony. Deep down, deep down I knew it was all temporary, that I wasn't playing to win, but to last as long as I can before I inevitably lost._

 _And that's all it is about in the end. It is... inevitable. They will find me, they will find the few I care about, and I will be powerless to stop them. All only because of me. Perhaps it is better for Joy to just rage for few years and then forget. After all, insanity is something you either go through, or die. I should know. As for Crom, I honestly believe he's happy where he is. I have no doubts that he's on top of the food chain of Drachenberg, with the only risk to him being Imperial forces attempting to reclaim the corrupted territories._

 _However, that's not what I want, and just like with Joy, I'm uncomfortable thinking long and hard about trying to get Cromach back from his current ecstatic debauchery. What I want is Cromach right by my side, so if there's still time, which I'm less and less sure about, I have to try. The problem is that doing so endangers my last goal, which is helping Guiding recover. The attempt to reach Cromach will be extremely dangerous, and if I fail there then Guiding might never see me again. It's not so bad now that Pine Hills is once again a settlement, but I'd still regret not seeing Guiding again as my daughter. I'd regret it very briefly, since the only thing stopping me from coming back would be my violent death, but I'd regret it anyway. The problem is that I have no clue where to start, since travelling all the way to Drachenberg alone or with just Heavy is still a dumb idea even by my standards._

 _And once again, I'm disgusted with myself because I am going to choose what I want instead of what Guiding wants. One last shot, and if it fails I'll settle in Pine Hills and, I don't know, become a woodcutter._

 _But that disgust is normal by now. I despise being selfish like this. I hate thinking like I do._

 _Well, not really... I'm just empty and tired, but I gotta try._

[End Entry]

* * *

I yawn and rub my eyes, for once feeling like standing up. Maybe Heavy can imagine something like blueberry pancakes today? I think he'll be happy I'm actually interested in getting up for once, although it is only to visit Pine Hills.

I could use the teleporter to go to Manehattan and listen to recent news, specifically from the Griffon Empire, but Pine Hills simply is more important.

Getting on my all fours from the unnaturally comfortable obsidian floor, I turn my head around to look for Heavy. Strangely enough, he isn't in the single square space of the Final Sanctuary.

 _A blur outside._

Squinting into the daylight behind the pillars and the unreal veil dimming the inside of the temple, I can see shifting shadows moving around. They aren't making any noise, though. Curiously walking forward, my eyes shoot open.

Heavy?

I bolt outside, and-

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

-am immediately met with a shockwave of sound which makes my vision blur.

 _Nothing is moving towards you. There's time to recover._

I shake my head, blink, and stumble as I shift to stop myself from keeling over.

Alright, I can see now, and yet I'm still having trouble believing.

A short distance away, there's a dragon made of shadows slamming his forelegs into the silver sand in repeated attempts to catch a small but agile cyan and grey blur which is Heavy Hoof. Dancing between the craters, dodging and weaving in strikes of his staff, the Corrupted earthpony Protector is avoiding blow after blow and shrugging off more furious, and more importantly loud, roars which make me dizzy for a fraction of a second each.

Explaining later, preventing Heavy from becoming the world's sexiest tube of meat paste now.

As Heavy jumps to the side in a shower of sand and keeps rolling to avoid the subsequent swipe, I focus and examine the depths of my power.

 _That anti-magic zone won't help here. The fire tentacle you used against Vertradict sounds like a great idea, though._

Narrowing my freshly woken up eyes from the glow of my horn, I feel my whole body heat up. A patch of sand in front of the dragon bursts in gold and pink flames, and a pony-thick tentacle shoots out like a spear, impaling the dragon's neck and coming out of the top of its skull.

Instantly, the creature turns into black dust and dissipates into nothing.

"Huh?" Heavy spits out a some sand after a second of surprised looking around, then he smiles when he notices me and asks casually, "Good morning, Blazing. Finally feeling a little better?"

I absolutely refuse that nonchalant tone of voice as if nothing has just happened.

"Mor- wha- Heavy- what- dragon?!" is my excellent retort.

"Ooooh, I probably should have told you the last time you woke up. You see, I've been trying to keep in shape."

I look at his absolutely godlike body.

"In shape... by fighting dragons. Speaking of which... DRAGONS! HERE!"

Heavy scratches his head nervously, clearly trying not to chuckle at my high-pitched voice of utter disbelief.

"Yeeeah, you know that I can summon food, right?"

"You decided to try some dragon steak and ordered it EXTRA RAW?!"

"You are shockingly right in how I actually got that idea. So... yeah, I ordered a dragon. I think this dimension understood after the third one I beat that I'm in it just for the practice."

"You're fighting dragons... just to get some physical exercise," I'm still trying to wrap my head around the idea, "What happened to weights? You didn't want to eat them afterwards?"

"Eeeh, a bit of cardio never hurt anypony."

There is so much wrong and on so many levels...

"I- uh- why not a griffon or something?"

Heavy shrugs, dusting himself off and proceeding to walk back to the temple.

"The creatures I can summon here are fairly simplistic, and this body is INCREDIBLE."

"You don't need to tell me."

"Not that, my lovely perv. I mean it's so powerful. For your information, I DID summon a griffon first, but he could barely swing a sword properly, and for the life of me I wasn't able to conjure up a smart opponent, so I decided to make something big, strong, and feral. I wish I could make a real dragon with breath attacks and stuff, especially after what you told me happened with Ch- Joy, but this was the best I could do. On the other hoof, after few beatdowns I got a good measure of what I can do. What unnerves me is the lack of any mental effects. Wasn't corruption supposed to make you into some sort of a lust beast?"

At least that's what I have an answer to.

"That's because we're here. In the real world it will be worse, at least it was for me. You... I don't know anymore since you didn't get corrupted in the usual way. So, am I right in guessing that you didn't need my help at all?"

"I admit I got a bit lost between the furious attacks, but the dragon would have just disappeared if I got knocked unconscious. By the way, did you know you can't die here?"

"YOU TRIED?!"

At least the gorgeous bastard has the decency to blush.

"Eeeeh, my first practice didn't go too well. Half of me got chewed off, though it hurt far less than I thought. This advantages of this body are outstanding."

"That was more Final Sanctuary than corrupted body. Trust me, I've fallen from the ceiling enough to know," my eye twitches, "You know... that was exceedingly dumb, and those are my words carefully chosen not to hurt your feelings too much."

"Guess you're rubbing off of me," Heavy gives me a smug smile, and it takes me a second to tear my gaze away from his full lips, "Because-"

I sigh in defeat.

"I know, I know... that's something I would have done."

Heavy rubs his muzzle against my neck. He might not have noticed it yet, but he's a lot more affectionate than ever before. I mean, he's been a great friend for a long time, but since his corruption he feels a lot more grabby, rubby, touchy.

Not that I mind. He might have simply come to the conclusion that my thick skull needs a bit more than just words at this point.

I sigh.

"Do you want to keep going? I wouldn't have interrupted you if I knew what was going on."

"It's just a way to pass time. Anyway, since you're looking better today, are we doing anything?" he asks hopefully. I guess he's happy to see me up and at least walking, and doesn't want to seem pushy.

"I have something in mind. I've thought about it a lot, and I would like to visit Pine Hills to catch up on things."

"I might regret asking, but what about Cromach?" he gives me a curious looks as we walk up the steps leading back inside the temple itself.

I look into the distance and shake my head.

"I don't know. That's all. I don't even know where to start with that one."

Huh, am I seeing... buildings on the horizon? Tall, blocky shadows which can't be the usual circle of blurry mountains marking the borders of this place. I blink, but they are still there. Hmm, I must have just never looked around properly.

"I hate it when you look so down and defeated, Blazing. It's even worse when I know I can't help."

"You're helping more than I could ever ask for, Heavy," I pat his back, and two tentacles spawn from it and trace my hoof before I pull away, "You know what I could go for just now? Something sweet."

"Heh," he chuckles, "Sweet, eh? I know just the thing."

I softly swing to the side before I know what's going on, and feel Heavy's soft, full lips press against mine followed by a thin tongue spreading mine apart, and another, and another. He pushes harder as I close my eyes and give in to his ministrations.

Suddenly, it all stops. I curiously pry apart a single eyelid, only to see Heavy's face frozen in horror. He pushes me away and jumps backwards as I plop on my butt.

"I- I'm so sorry, Blazing. I don't- I don't know what came over me. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry."

Umm, why?

 _Maybe he thinks a show of affection like this might ruin your friendship, or make it weird?_

Likely, time to nip that idea in the bud then.

"Heavy-" I stand up and take a step towards him, which he answers by taking a step back. We won't get anywhere like this. Four fiery tendrils spawn from the floor, each wrapping around his leg and pulling him in the air. I barely notice Heavy's taint receding slightly under their touch, "Alright, Heavy, do I have to slap you? Take a deep breath, look at me, and read my lips. This time not in braille, though."

"Sorry, Blazing. It was just... I couldn't help myself. The only thing I could think of when you said something sweet-"

"I can imagine. Heavy, corruption will do this to you, but it won't make you do anything you really don't want. The risk lies in it slowly changing the things you really DO want. Most ponies eventually end up desiring one thing and one thing only, and will do anything to get it. But hey, you got lucky."

"How?"

"One, I don't mind what you did. Two, you got to experience your first loss of control and are still sane enough to tell the tale."

"Is this what you've been fighting against all the time?"

"Wanting to spread, devour, and turn the entire world into one huge orgy? Pretty much, yeah."

"Blazing, I'm terrified. I'm terrified I lose control and end up hurting you, or anypony else... but mostly you. How did you cope with that?"

"I guess... I just don't feel much of anything anymore. I've been through so many things that I'm burned out. I'll tell you what really scares me, Heavy. It's not the possibility that I might fail to save Cromach, which is the likely outcome, but the off chance that I might succeed and... and not feel anything anymore. I WANT so much when we're here, but when things happen I just react on instinct. Survive, fight, run, go towards the next miserable event. Just like with Joy, I barely felt what happened until I came back here and had time to think about it. If you're still afraid, Heavy... then you're okay."

He's staring at me, mouth slightly ajar. Then he finally takes a deep breath, sighs, and gives me a tired smile I'm not used to seeing from him. Looking down at my summoned tentacles, he wiggles his legs, but doesn't get much done.

"Can you let me go? This feels really weird. Numb, cold, and stinging at the same time."

I let the appendages lower Heavy back onto the floor where he shakes his legs and looks at the white burn marks they left behind quickly being overgrown with greyness of his new coat.

"I thought it would. The power I awakened in Joy's dimension seems to be tied to my anti-magic talent, and it looks like it purifies corruption to a certain degree. Before Nightshade attacked me, I had similar results with my old power."

"So... you can cure me?"

"Ohhh no no no. I can kill you. I can't restore the body of Heavy Hoof. I can't create anything, I can purify, I can destroy, and I think there's more to it, but I sure as hay can't do any good with my divinity. If I had far greater amount of power that I do, I could burn all your corruption away, and that would destroy you. Not a cure you'd want unless... you know."

"It was a longshot anyway," he chuckles to himself, "So... about us?"

"Look, Heavy, what I did to you on the inside of my head was far dirtier than a kiss. If you feel like that about me then I don't really mind-"

Heavy raises his foreleg.

"Let me stop you right there, Blazing. I don't, not anymore. I used to when we first met, and I did so for a long time, but not anymore. I have moments when I want to bend you over something and, you know, but first and foremost I love you in a way... I don't know how to say it, but I feel like a coltfriend would be a downgrade."

"Friendzoned right in the balls," I smirk, "I think I heard that one before once or twice in my life."

"I didn't mean it like that. I'm up for some fun later, but now I feel there are more important things to do. I already... umm... when you slept..."

A blushing Corrupted. That's new.

"What did you do to my poor unconscious self, perv?"

"I-"

"Next time have the decency to wake me up. Now, breakfast. Chop chop!" I clap my hooves together.

"One daisy sandwich coming right up."

"But I wanted something sweet..." I whine.

"Can't get all pudgy if you want this," he traces his foreleg down his neck and chest, "to cuddle you later."

Having somepony want me feel so good. It almost made me forget about my situation.

Almost.

Why do I have to always depress myself immediately after something good happens?

"Heavy?"

He looks away from his summoned table and some supplies.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to visit Pine Hills after breakfast to see how Guiding is doing. Then I'm going to back Drachenberg. It is stupid, but I'll give it one final shot. Cromach survived disintegration, his soul being infused bombarded with alicorn divinity, burning by Nightmare, and centuries of waiting for me. You now have a real body and can return to normal life. Despite that, are you coming with me?"

The laugh he gives me after turning back to his sandwiching is darker than I ever recall it being.

"You're the only pony I've got left, Blazing. Do you even need to ask?"


	46. Borrowed Time: Caring

[Blazing's Entry]

 _Alright, time to head off to Pine Hills. This time, however, I have a plan. When I was asleep, I've been messing around inside my head, or in whatever constitutes my own "pocket dimension". The thing is, I can't get there physically, not like with Final Sanctuary, but my mind can wander easily within, well, itself. However, I might be able to repurpose the process of jumping between Final Sanctuary and Manehattan Ruins as a mind into returning back to Final Santuary from the real world with a corporeal body. It's definitely worth a shot. If it doesn't work, then it's a long haul on hoof back to Manehattan. Thankfully, with Heavy by my side it should be fairly safe._

 _Funny, I'm one of the few individuals who can actually call traversing the new Equestria somewhat safe._

 _Alright, I'm all sandwiched up and ready to go, Heavy is already looking over my shoulder to see what I'm scribbling, and there's not much I want to write anyway._

 _Let's go._

[End Entry]

* * *

As the flash of light gives way to reality, fresh air, whispering leaves, and ground under my hooves, I immediately look around to see where we landed. I couldn't get a clear lock on Guiding due to her inherited ability to resist magic and my honestly lacking skills, but I was able to target Pine Hills. Of course, teleporting next to a random Corrupted could have been fatal, but nothing is without risk anymore. I'm not a baker.

The trees surrounding me and Heavy are very... tree-like, and the best guess I can make is that we're in a forest. Whether it's the Everfree or some completely different place is something I can't discern at the moment, but the black taint all around assures me we at least hit Equestria.

 _Listen_.

"Whoooooah!" I hear Heavy's excited moan, "I can... hear, feel, sense so much. Everything... everywhere."

Yeah, it'll take him a while to get used to this. I know the feeling of new senses and the old ones being drastically improved. Thankfully, his instincts are taking over in the good way, and his six grey back tentacles are waving in the air, doubtlessly examining the flow of air and and incoming sound waves, but he's not jumping at me with his mouth open and about to show me a tentacular experience.

"It helps if you close your eyes," I try to be helpful, and Heavy does so a moment later. As for me, the most I can hear is his heavy breathing.

Hmmm, and possibly the sound of a saw coming from the distance.

"That way," Heavy's back tentacle points in the vague direction of the noise.

"I assume you meant to use a hoof there."

He looks at his all four legs still firmly on the ground, and then at the pointing tendril.

"Oops, too many appendages. I'm a bit overwhelmed here."

"Judging from me not lying on the grass under you, you're doing great."

"Thank you. I think I'm getting it under control, though. Just slap any tentacle that tries to do anything uncouth."

"Will do. Lead the way."

Heavy's much larger body razes the way through the forest for me, and I use most of the time behind him wistfully staring at his flexing backside. I think he knows, or maybe he's just busy taking in all the feelings of his new form reacting to the real world.

As a small tree cracks under Heavy's hoof, heh, I can see his back tentacles -backtacles? No.- tense up. My ears perk up in response.

 _Cracking and hoofsteps. Whoever is ahead doesn't care about secrecy._

Must be a Pine Hills patrol. Their goal isn't to catch intruders but rather scare them off.

"Let's approach them slowly, Heavy. I'm not partial to a bullet to the head."

"Okay, but stay behind me. I'm itching to give something a good smack."

As expected, when we don't turn away, the noises move towards us, and as I can clearly hear the bustling of a small settlement we are faced with a rather unique group which nonetheless makes me smile - a grey, blonde-maned earthpony amazon close to Heavy's size I recall seeing back at the ruined castle, a light brown unicorn mare with darker mane wearing nothing but a pouch around her waist and a normal black, grey-maned earthpony stallion with an axe on his broad back, neither of which I remember seeing before, and dreamling curiously sniffing the air with his head tilted to the side, blue eyes locked at us.

The unicorn's horn flashes, and she mutters:

"Southern patrol. We've got company. Presumed threat level - six."

"This one big," the amazon stomps the ground and a smile grows on her muzzle. I notice her hooves being completely covered by steel boots, "Good fight or mate."

"Alright, girls. Let's go with the normal strat while I line up a good shot."

Black wines grow from Heavy's foreleg and form a long staff ending in a scythe blade on each end. As everyone but the dreamling takes a step back, Heavy chuckles.

"First, I feel a little offended by being regarded as only a six. Second, you don't have the right kind of equipment to spark my interest, amazon lady. And lastly, put down that gun before I shove it where the sun doesn't shine."

"Big one talk good. Ponyville cursed one, maybe?"

"Okay, okay, enough scaring them, Heavy. We're here on business," I step out of my Protector's shadow, much to the gasps of the patrol. Well, most of them. The dreamling rushes at me, stopping a short distance away, raising his foreleg hesitantly...

...and waving.

"This one familiar. Smaller. Worse mate. Ask Bloodrage. No wings. No curse. Me wrong?"

Welp, another blow to my ego. However, nothing can stop the warmth spreading through me as I examine the dreamling and see no straps of rotting flesh, bleeding gaps between the chitinous plates, nor smell any semblance of necrotic tissues. He's still stick thin, one of his legs is badly regrown making him limp a little, and there are deep grooves in his plating, but he's clean and doesn't look feral at all.

"No, no, I remember you from the Castle of Two Sisters," I nod towards her, but look at the dreamling and wave back at him, "It's me and you know that. Come here, little guy. No need to be scared of Heavy."

"I'm a little confused here," says the earthpony, "Do you know these guys? Is that Corrupted from Ponyville? I thought they didn't venture this far away from their territory."

To my surprise, the dreamling trots over to Heavy. To my absolute shock, he hugs his leg.

"He remembers YOU?"

"I spent a lot of time with Guiding when she came to visit you. She often brought some of her lings with you. Maybe she and Three shared a lot of memories with the rest."

"You have no idea how great it makes me feel that they are recovering. Now you're uncle Heavy."

"Oww, that makes me sound old."

"Two hundred and fifty or something?"

"Youthful like never before, Blazing."

"Ehm!" the unicorn clears her throat meaningfully, looking at me.

"Oh, right. Just take me to Crimson Heart. He'll know who I am... eventually. Heavy might be a bit of a stretch, but at this point I'm willing to believe anything."

She exchanges a glance with the earthpony, and eventually shrugs.

"They aren't hostile, there are just two of them, and One seems to know them."

"Me know too. Alicorn before, now unicorn. Wings eaten."

Strange, but apparently the amazons are so used to losing limbs when encountering a Corrupted that me not having wings anymore is much less of an issue than I thought.

"I think I'll just call this one in and we let them pass?"

"Sounds reasonable. Tell the boss to meet them, though."

"On it," the unicorn recasts her communication spell, and mutters, "We've got two visitors - a Corrupted Protector, and a unicorn wanting to see lord Heart. One and Spinebreaker seem to know them. We're letting them through and continuing the patrol."

I can't hear any answer, but she nods to the rest of her group.

"We're going. One?" the dreamling's eyes dart between me and the commanding unicorn, "We have a patrol to finish."

He looks at me, question in his eyes.

"Just go. You've got a village to protect, and I'll still be here today after you're done," I nod towards the unicorn. Whether One understands what I said or the nod is enough for him, he runs off to his companions.

"Pine Hills is that way," she points in a direction behind them, "Lord Heart said he had something important to take care of, but few ponies will take you straight to him."

"Thanks," I give her a smile, "Let's go, Heavy."

"Mhm."

We resume walking, and the patrol disappears into the forest, leaving only distant noises of breaking branches.

"Thinking of something?"

"When you came through here for the first time, I didn't have the form to see what was really happening. I just had a bit of insight into some flickers of memories and senses. When we were here last time, I could see them getting better and the ponies around them giving them uncomfortable looks while trying hard not to freak out. Now, One looks almost normal. He still can't talk or think properly, but he... remembers. You caused this. I am in awe of you, Blazing. Of what you're trying to do, and of the effect you had on them to make them remember you after all they've gone through. I can... somewhat sense their mental state now, and... you're their world. I am... speechless, honestly speechless."

And here I am trying to lose it all for Cromach, and I'm not changing my mind. Heavy, Heavy, you're an idealistic idiot, but that's why I like you.

"Liar," the corner of my mouth curls upwards, "you talk too much for that. On top of that, One remembered you too, and you're the Corrupted one."

Heavy opens his mouth as if he has something more to say, but just shakes his head. Instead, I feel his tentacle tail brush my cheek as I follow him once again.

"Let's go. We can't keep Crimson Heart waiting. Oh, and I know where you're looking."

"Do you want me to stop?" I raise my eyebrow.

He snorts.

"Whatever gave your that silly idea?"

Not even five minutes later, the rebuilt palisade of Pine Hills is in clear view. Trees chopped down are lying on the ground, and there are ponies hard at work on sawing them to pieces fit for storage or transport. Heavy and I draw some surprised and worried stares, but since we don't do anything even remotely threatening other than walk by, the fear gives way to mere curiosity. After walking around the palisade and finding the closest entrance, or a yet-unfilled gap, we are greeted by two bulky earthponies in shades of brown and grey armed with hoof pistols - bracelets with cartridges on the circumference activated by the correct hoof movements. It must be next to impossible to craft ammo for these small cannons here, so they have to be for emergency use only. Not to mention that any untrained pony is far more likely to blow their own hoof off rather than hurt the target.

"You must be the visitors the patrol mentioned," rumbles the bigger one of them.

"Exactly. I don't mean to be rude, but my business here will proceed much smoother if I can talk to Crimson Heart or Guiding Light as soon as possible, though in Guiding's shape the talking might not be on the table."

"And what about it?" he nods to Heavy who gives him an amused smirk.

"I can assure you I pose no threat to any of you and much less to Guiding Light or her caretaker," answers Heavy in the most cultured tone he can.

Their jaws drop.

"Is this enough for you, or do I need to vouch for him? Trust me, Crimson Heart will recognize me... after we have a chat."

The big earthpony, compared to me, leans to the smaller one and whispers:

"Do we just let them in? Lord Heart is busy in the town hall."

His companion answers in hushed tone as well:

"This is a bit above our pay grade. Let's escort them, but if they even breathe funny just shoot."

I keep smiling at the duo. I have no doubts that Heavy heard them loud and clear, and I have pretty good ears myself even as a pony. Anyway, I can understand their concerns and can't blame them for being worried. Without any further delay, we follow them through the now ancient town ruins with the occasional house under reconstruction into its center where the original town hall is nearly in a working shape. It is clear most of the chiseled stones and difficult to get building materials like glass went to its repair, but it was obviously the correct choice since, if I recall correctly, there are large cellars where ponies can hide in case of trouble, even an escape tunnel, and enough space to house all the settlers to last through any rough weather.

I really should stop being so surprised about Crimson Heart's decisions. He is clearly a competent pony, or at least knows how to surround himself with competent ponies.

The ground floor of the town hall is just worked stone with only a simple wooden table in the lobby occupied by a teenage mare wearing glasses. As expected, when we close the door we're greeted by significantly warmer air, signalling little to no draft or structural defficiencies.

"Can I help you?" the "probably temporary receptionist" asks rather nervously.

"They are here to see lord Heart. Somepony should have told him already."

"Right, right. Yes, he's upstairs in the corner office with miss Guiding Light. He should be done shortly and-"

"Great, they are together. That makes things easier," I nod to our escort ponies who must have gotten the hint that I know my way around the place when I took charge and led our way straight to the town hall.

A short trip upstairs later, the smaller earthpony knocks on one of the only three repaired doors we've passed on the way.

"I'll be right-" I hear Crimson Heart's muffled answer, and cheerfully interrupt it.

This will either end well and make the necessary talking much shorter, or it'll be absolutely horrible.

"Morning, Crimson Heart. Morning, Guiding. Long time no see!"

It takes me a second to take what's going on in. Crimson Heart is sitting next to a wooden bathtub filled with foamy water, scrubbing Guiding's neck. I don't have any more time to process the scene, because the noble frowns, turning towards me entering the otherwise bare room. He opens his mouth to say something, but is rudely interrupted by Guiding jumping out of the tub, her short duster of a tail spraying the unicorn with water, and pouncing straight at me with:

"D-aaahd!"

The next moment I'm tackled by the dreamling queen who might look like a broken stick figure but who has the grip of a vice and the speed of a darting snake.

"My... ribs..." I groan under the pressure of the crushing hug.

Huh, I was mostly joking with the chance for the good outcome...

"Blazing Light?" I hear a careful question and move Guiding enough so that I can look at Crimson Heart who is walking around and examining me from all sides, "You... look different. Again."

"Long story short, I had a personal thing to take care of. It ended... poorly."

I'm glad he doesn't push the issue.

"Then I'm happy you made it back here, and I guess that goes double for your daughter."

"D-aaahd," Guiding pulls away, looking at me with a smile on her face. No matter any circumstances, the teeth are still terrifying. She repeats the word as if just saying it makes her happier, "D-aaahd."

"You look great, Guiding," I scratch her behind the ear.

Like One, Guiding is still skinny and her ribs are poking out, her left hind leg sports a twisted and poorly healed fetlock, her right foreleg is gnarled from multiple wrongly healed breaks, but that only makes her past speed and agility that more amazing. Her tail, as well as her mane, has been cut short, removing the dead and rotting strands. She's still nowhere close to any sort of colour, but the white hair once again feels alive. What is far from comforting, though, is her milky white right eye with barely visible pupil which twitches every few seconds and leaks a sticky tear.

"D-aaahd."

"You're dripping," I smile, wet my hoof on her coat, and wipe the fluid staining her cheek.

"Right, here," Crimson Heart looks at a box in the corner I completely missed from which flies a padded eye patch along with a small unmarked bottle. Sharp, minty scent fills the air as the unicorn pours a little of the clear liquid onto the patch and then fastens it around Guiding's head.

"Owowowowowowow..." Guiding grumbles, but doesn't even twitch otherwise.

"Desinfectant," explains Crimson Heart, "We don't have anypony with delicate enough magic to help healing an eye, so I'm just keeping it clean and letting it heal on its own. Your daughter has immense will to live and recover."

"I guess being hard to kill runs in the family. To be honest, I wasn't expecting this to go so smoothly. I thought I'd have to repeat what I've gone through again to prove to you that I'm me."

"Guiding hugging you and calling you dad over and over definitely dispelled most of my doubts-"

"D-aaahd," the adorable killing machine nuzzles my neck.

"-Just like that. However, what remains a question is this strangely quiet Corrupted gentlecolt," he gives Heavy a questioning glance.

"Well, you see-" I begin, but am interrupted by Guiding finally seeming to notice Heavy and scowling at him.

She growls.

She hisses.

Her horn flickers.

She tilts her head.

She walks over to the tensing up Corrupted.

She... hugs his neck?

"He-vee Huf?"

Heavy's eyes bulge and instantly mist over. Paralyzed, all he can do is nod, and wrap the not-hugged foreleg around Guiding's back. I look at him. He looks at me.

"I thought I had nopony but you..." he whispers to me, crying quietly with huge smile pastered on his muzzle.

"Nopony could ever forget you, uncle Heavy," I grin back at him.

"An-kle He-vee."

Heavy just pushes Guiding's head firmly into his chest.

"Wait, did I understand correctly... Heavy? As in Heavy Hoof? The founder of the new Silver Sun, baron Heavy Hoof? Few months ago, I would call you a liar, but I've met three legends in my lifetime already... so I'm a little more... flexible about these things."

Heavy wipes his eyes with as little disturbance to Guiding as he can, and turns his head to Crimson Heart.

"I know about you from wandering around Blazing as a spirit, but... why do I get the feeling that I'm more than just a name to you?"

"Just a name?" Crimson Heart shakes his head. I've never seen him so animated before, "You are the idol of many a young pony joining the Silver Sun. A common earthpony who worked hard and eventually got into the position of a baron and the leader of the organization responsible for protecting ponies against dark forces. There's a ton more to it, but that's the shortest version."

"That's a bit more than I deserv-"

"Can I get an autograph?"

I wish I had a camera to take a picture of a middle-age noble unicorn giddy like a schoolfilly meeting her crush.

"This... this doesn't bother you at all?" Heavy points his back tentacle at Crimson Heart who just waves his hoof.

"I've now seen Blazing Light here as a tainted alicorn, a fully corrupted alicorn, and again as a unicorn whom I've seen only in sir Cromach's old photos. With the two of you being in this room right now, I believe from the bottom of my heart I will see even sir Cromach again. Speaking of which, a message came for you from Manehattan."

Such trust really, really shames me.

"Hmm, how? Did you organize a route through Ponyville?"

"No, actually. A Separated mare arrived few weeks ago, curious about what we're doing here. She doesn't talk much, but spends her time watching us work and takes a trip to Manehattan and back whenever we need it, and in record time. Give me a second," Crimson Heart's horn flashes, and a scroll case appears hovering in front of me.

I look with suspicion and disbelief at the black and white griffon seal, one half with Cassius' face and the other with Nicolai's. However, just watching it as if it was about to explode isn't going to change anything, so I screw the top open and unroll the paper.

I must have gasped or something, because the next thing I hear is Heavy asking:

"What is it, Blazing?"

I read some passages, letting my eyes wander over the writing.

"For Blazing Light... blah blah blah... service to the Empire... more official garbage... mission of utmost importance to our war effort... blah blah details in person..."

I stop.

"Blazing?"

"...with the incentive for further cooperation being the binding promise of me and my brother to mount a fully equipped expedition into a hostile territory in order to capture a certain Corrupted target we understand to be of great interest to you."

"Capture?"

"Heavy... that means they haven't used their advanced weapons to reclaim Drachenberg yet."

"I guess we'll have to cut our time here short then?"

"Leev?" Guiding turns her head to give me a disappointed look.

I look at Heavy who, while he looks as supportive of me as ever, hasn't let Guiding move any further from his embrace.

Priorities.

"No," I shake my head. I don't even need to look at them. I can _feel_ the relieved looks, "Tomorrow. Cromach can wait one more day."

"Baron Hoof, do you want a tour of the settlement?" asks Crimson Heart.

Heavy opens his mouth, but closes it again when I nod towards him.

"Give me some time with Guiding, Heavy. I promise I'll lend her to you later."

Heavy chuckles.

"Alright, lord Heart. I guess the two deserve their time together."

The noble nods, and waves at Heavy to follow him outside. When the door closes, I look back at Guiding quietly sitting there and just watching me.

"How about you call One and... Two over, and we take a stroll around as well? You can tell your dad everything about all the new ponies in your life."

"D-aaahd," she gives me the happiest smile I've ever seen in my life. The second part of my shock comes from the realization that I am the reason for that pure joy.

I am not going to lie to myself that there is hope, that things are turning around, that everything might be okay. I've lived my life long enough not to be that foolish.

However, only for today, for these several hours...

...it might just work.


	47. Borrowed Time Is Up

[Blazing's Entry]

 _Today was exactly what I needed._

 _I mean, it was nothing special as far as events go, but just some silly walking and watching ponies work while accompanied by Guiding along with One and Two showed me the peace I so desperately wanted all along. This is how things can eventually be once all the threats are finally dealt with._

 _Well, so much for dreaming._

 _However, I'm beginning to believe I've been thinking about life the wrong way all this time. I mean, it wouldn't be anything new, to be honest, but I guess that's what becoming a little bit wiser means. Maybe stability and peace are impossible, but all that means is that moments like these are what to live for, the little sparks of joy in the cold darkness of everything miserable that is happening to me over and over._

 _Maybe I just wanted too much all along. Maybe I still want too much. Maybe desiring Cromach, Ch- Joy, Guiding, her family, and Heavy all at once is foolish._

 _No. There is nothing wrong with wanting that. That's why I've been tormenting myself, because I didn't understand. Wanting is just fine, wanting is a drive... something I so desperately lack. It gives me something to strive for. What I need to do is not to despise myself whenever I fail._

 _I just need to give it my all. That way I'll be able to sleep in peace knowing I did everything I could. That's the curse, that's what I've always told myself - if only I was better, if only I did more, if only I was worthy of her..._

 _I must give it everything I can. If only because it's the best I can do, the best anypony can do. In the end, I will be the one to judge myself and, considering my past track record, I will be a merciless. If I'm at peace with myself, I have nothing to be afraid of, because if I fail after all that then what I want is impossible._

 _And I know my resolve will break eventually. I know myself. For now, though, with Guiding sleeping on the same mattress in the town hall with a clump of my mane clutched in her mouth and forelegs nearly choking me, I'm at peace. I still feel somewhat... hollow and numb, but at least I can give back a little of the love that led Guiding into this situation. Heavy is already snoring on the mattress by the opposite wall, so I guess I should turn in as well and stop being so contemplative. On the other hoof, sorting my thoughts out like this is kinda my thing, since I rarely have time to do so when stuff happens._

 _Tomorrow, we'll say our goodbyes. We'll be off either to enter a war again or to a week of travel through Corrupted territories and then a war. If we manage to secure Cassius' and Nicolai's cooperation, then we'll be trying to capture a Corrupted with possible divine abilities. That's absolute insanity..._

 _...but I guess that's what true love is._

 _Cro, here I come._

 _Kinky._

[End Entry]

* * *

"Leev?" Guiding gives me a disappointed look, but this time I don't give in. While the night was just about perfect, Cassius' offer has marked a new course for me, one much clearer than my overall idea of somehow getting back to the Empire and then Drachenberg.

"I have to. I don't want to leave you alone, but you are in good hooves, and I must give saving Cromach a shot."

"Com... too?"

She must be recovering at marvellous rate so that she now remembered Cromach just by hearing the name, but I don't want to put her in needless danger.

 _You're afraid she'd be a burden, that she wouldn't keep her cool in a crisis, that she'll act like an animal._

I hate my reflexive thoughts. I wish I could be delusional and tell myself I'm doing it for noble reasons, but deep down I know what I really think. Yes, I definitely don't want to put her in danger, but I am more worried about Guiding accidentally ruining things. Of course, telling her would hurt her far more, so I choose the "lesser truth". It's sixty-forty anyway. Well, there goes my honesty. Blazing Light? More like Blatant Lie.

I hate myself...

 _Do you really? You just care more about her than about your own peace of mind._

Maybe. Like I told Heavy, the old stream of boiling disdain for myself is gone. Maybe the part of me which knows that what I'm going to tell Guiding is far better from all angles than the truth is keeping the self-destructive spiral away.

That, or I'm just numb and too tired to feel anything other than a shadow of emotion. Sadly, this possibility feels far more likely when I think back to yesterday. Perfect... and yet nowhere close to making me feel like a real pony again. Oh well, no reason to dwell on it forever.

Live through an event, don't feel too much, don't get invested because everything is temporary and your enemies will find you eventually, move onto the next one.

Cold.

And yet, those bright sky-blue eyes make it less and less true.

 _One is more white and blue, and she still has her eyepatch. So... puppy eye more like._

I guess I'm getting a bit too poetic for my own good. But still...

 _You're happier than at any point since your resurrection. You finally feel something is going the right way. You're terrified you'll lose all that again and that's why you don't want to try too hard. Over and over and over and over, Blazing- myself- me. Even the self-hate is just an escape back to something familiar._

I get it, I get it, being happy is new and scary for me.

Conjuring up a small, comforting smile, I explain the situation:

"It will probably be super dangerous, Guiding. You are getting better, but it might still be too much for you. Besides, the villagers need your help as well. Heavy and I will do our best to come back to you as soon as possible. I know it's difficult with me, since... I tend to get into trouble, but I'll do everything I can to return to you, I promise."

"Awwwwww," she grumbles, but nuzzles my neck without any more puppy eye attempts.

That wasn't so bad. Why is everypony smarter and better adjusted than I am?

"You can have breakfast with me and Heavy before we leave. Crimson Heart is letting us have some of the fresh Ponyville imports."

"Mhm," Guiding nods.

Looking around uncertainly, I realize I did listen to Crimson Heart's offer last night, but I have no idea where he would be at this time of day or where we'll be eating. Alright, time to improvise as always - it'll either be downstairs in the town hall, somewhere outside if the weather allows it, or in the tent camp in the town square. We'll just have to-

Guiding opens the door, nodding her head meaningfully.

Fine, she can take charge for now.

"Lead the way," I yawn and follow her downstairs.

"Good morning, sir. Good morning, miss Guiding," the chipper receptionist waves at us as we enter the lobby, "Lord Heart and your Corrupted friend are waiting at the camp."

"Thanks," I give her a smile, which is about the only thing I can give, since I don't have any resources to speak of. Sadly, the teleportations, while convenient, do have their their drawbacks.

Walking side by side with Guiding like yesterday has its charm, although we don't talk at all, rather just watch the busy ponies carrying things, cooking, or exploring the town for usable materials. We quickly locate Crimson Heart chatting with Heavy, both sitting at a long, common table and eating a mushroom stew.

Nooooope.

Anypony got some rocks I can chew on instead?

"Morning, Blazing," one of Heavy's tentacles waves at me as he gulps down a spoonful, "Slept well?"

The amount of dirty jokes I would be spouting if I was returning with Cromach or literally anypony other than Guiding is nowhere to be found, and I only nod.

"I feel about as ready for the experiment as I will ever feel."

My stomach growls. Heavy looks at his bowl, and my skin crawls.

"Ohhh..." he snorts, looking at Crimson Heart who completely missed our little exchange, "Lord Heart, do you have anything to eat which perhaps... doesn't involve mushrooms?"

"Sure, there are some long-lasting crackers and what little vegetables we've managed to trade with Ponyville. Is there a problem?"

Heavy gleefully opens his mouth and pours the rest of his stew inside. With a smack and a lick of his lips, Heavy gives me a meaningful look.

"When you've got a bronze unicorn slowly turning green just from watching us eat, and I remind you this guy got eaten himself, resurrected, corrupted, and many more things, you know you need to change something."

"I... I... just don't like mushrooms," I mutter.

"Oh? Is there a story behind it?" Crimson Heart taps the pony sitting next to him and points towards a crate at the end of the long table. The pony nods and gets up to bring it.

"I don't know, actually," says Heavy thoughtfully.

"T- there is," I admit.

Nope nope nope nope nope.

"I'd like to-"

"NOT TELLING!"

To my surprise, the chuckling that follows is not Heavy's, but Guiding's. The dreamling queen takes a free seat next to Heavy, and a moment later a bowl ends up in front of her as well, brought by a waiting pony. When I take the other seat -shockingly, not occupied as well. Cough, cough, Corrupted advantages- next to Heavy, I am relieved when I recieve a piece of brown bread, small cube of butter, and few drops of... jam? Cool.

"I must admit, eating normal food isn't too filling for this form," comments Heavy while I devour my breakfast. I had no idea how hungry I was until I was faced with real food, "I recall you eating some black berries Bucket gave you, Blazing."

Come to think of it, I don't know how much Heavy really knows. While he was a spirit, he had some connection to my head and he could roam around, but that question made it clear that presuming he knows all I do about what happened is wrong.

"Do you have any corrupted berries around, Heart?"

The unicorn shakes his head.

"I think our courier might have one or two, and I recall the amazons using those for some potions, but we don't gather them. We have no reason to, and we don't have the technology needed to store them."

Heavy mumbles in disappointment.

"Alright, can I have another bowl then?"

"We're still on a rationing system, but the rebuilt cellars are promising in the amount of projected mushroom growth, so I think I can allow that. Let's say it's Blazing's portion."

"You can have all my portions. Forever. Please eat them fast so that they don't have the time to get to me."

"I simply must hear that story one day," Crimson Heart shakes his head.

Blushing, I lick the bread crumbs off of my hooves. Huh, I didn't even think of using telekinesis to eat. Oh well. I'll need all my magic or divinity to perform the teleportation anyway. Speaking of which...

"Heavy, are you ready to leave?"

He takes a deep breath and stretches, looking at his hooves.

"I think so. Before we go, don't you wan't to give Guiding one more hug for the road?"

"I think I've had all the hugs I can handle over the night."

Guiding stretches her forelegs towards me.

"D-aahd."

Fine, one more won't hurt.

The grinning toothy muzzle is one more proof that Guiding is getting smarter and better with each passing day.

"Fine, you got me, you little manipulator," I nuzzle Guiding's neck, accompanied by chuckles and even a d'aww or two from ponies randomly listening to our conversation, "How about one for uncle Heavy as well while I prepare."

I stand up and find a spot without any passing ponies. With my eyes closed, I hear:

"Come on, Guiding, right in front of all these ponies?"

"Ankle Hevee."

"My heart! I yield, I yield."

Unable to stop myself from snickering, I focus on the feeling of me sending myself inside my head as a spirit. For some reason, the "place" feels locked now, though. Final Sanctuary, however, is a different cup of tea. Warmth starts spreading through my body, vein after vein, and my whole being becomes a target of a faint pull.

Something feels wrong, though. Too different, as if I cut myself on glass of a broken window instead of opening it and going through.

"He's glowing," I hear Crimson Heart's voice, "Shouldn't you be going?"

"Right, right. I'm don't know how it's going to work, and I doubt he does too."

He's right. I thought we'd have time to say goodbyes, but I'm barely able to hold all the power inside me. Heavy needs to move his ass-

A tentacle wraps around my back.

"We'll be back, Guiding," I mumble.

Focusing on the obsidian temple as hard as I can, I let the power go.

SOMETHING IS COMPLETELY WRONG!

The teleportation is happening as it's supposed to, so why do I feel like I'm being dragged through an avalanche?

"Ooof!" I hit some sort of a hard membrane which gives in, and disappears. Not seeing anything isn't really helping the situation.

I'm falling, and this time I know it won't end up just as a bad feeling.

"Blazing!"

Finally able to open my eyes, I see rapidly approaching black floor and stretch my legs to stop myself from doing the rocky flop.

With whip-like cracking, flexible vines wrap around my barrel, and my fall stops.

 _Heavy's tentacles._

The Protector is already standing on the cracked floor and lowering me gently down.

"What the hay is going on?" his cyan mane flaps around as he turns his head in confusion.

Reality itself trembles and distorts.

"I don't kn-"

Heavy tackles me, his weight sending both of us sliding along the floor. A fraction of a second later I'm deafened by a boom followed by a shockwave of air. Damn it, if only I could get a moment to take a breath and look around.

 _It's crumbling, the roof is falling._

What? That's not possible. How can a pocket dimension just break all of a sudden? It lasted for two centuries even without Void!

 _Tied to Heavy's spirit maybe?_

Damn it, I might be right. When I took Heavy once again completely tied to his physical body away, Final Sanctuary must have started shattering.

 _Pillar falling over to the left._

"Blazing!"

I jump to the side before Heavy can sweep me away again, narrowly avoiding the piece masonry keeling over.

 _Why are there skyscrapers outside?_

No time for analysis. We need to leave right the hay now. How?

 _That way looks more stable._

My conscious mind doesn't dispute the fraction of an image I saw through the clouds of dust, and I run towards the corner of the temple where there are two sets of pillars holding the falling roof. I can't hear anything other than rumbling, and I hope Heavy's in tow.

I finally get few seconds to look.

There isn't much to see, the center of the temple roof is cracking, letting chunks of obsidian crash into the floor. Thankfully, Heavy kicks away a smaller falling piece mid-air, and lands near me, muzzle open and gasping for breath while baring his new sharp teeth.

Teleportation, that's why we're here in the first place.

"Why are there roads and buildings outside?!" he calls out. I ignore him, "What happened to the desert?"

While I'm focusing on the soul map room, the shattering temple wobbles even more, and I feel reality tear. Memories of Harmony breaking into real world by ripping the sky open from centuries ago make themselves known, but that's just what they are - memories. This dimension is breaking, but there is no furious god grasping for me this time. I still have few precious moments left.

The air starts flickering with white dots. The map must still be working.

I need to use it.

Cassius!

I recall his presence, his overwhelming certainty and power, the mossy green coat, grey head feathers, scar on his face. The ease with which he commands his forces.

Something flashes inbetween the falling rocks in the center of the room. The floor has turned into a slowly growing vortex of black void and hovering pieces of tiles draining into its center. Up above, they hole in the roof is spreading as the dark whirlpool is sucking everything in. However, the glowing rectangle of white light is still present.

"HEAVY!" I point towards the familiar portal.

"ON IT!" is all I hear before choking on my own spit due to massive acceleration. My vision blurs as tentacles shove me onto Heavy's back.

 _Oh god!_

Which one?

Heavy dodges another falling rock, and without hesitation jumps off of the edge of the floor into the vortex...

...and misses the only solid piece of ground above which the portal is hovering.

"Hold ooooooon-" he screams, and his back tentacles let me go.

I clench my forelegs around his neck.

Suddenly, our fall turns into a swing, and my quick look upwards shows his tentacles wrapped around the still floating flooring. We follow the nice spiral swing, and-

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaammmmnnn!"

-slam into the white portal upside down.

This time the falling feeling only signifies the travel between dimensions, not an approaching physical splat.

On the other hoof, when I come to, there's a huge groaning Corrupted lying atop me.

It is clear that the time of safety Void bought for us has come to an end. No more sanctuary, no more spirit food, and no more free training for Heavy. We have nowhere to hide or run if things go completely south.

Heavy's groaning is suddenly accompanied by multiple sets of hoofsteps, clicking, and angry voices.

 _Wait, not HOOFsteps._

Shoving Heavy off of myself, I stand up and-

-look straight into the barrel of a thin, pyramid-like thing with orange core.

 _Griffon beam rifle._

Slowly turning my head, not to give the pon- griffon holding it any reason to pull the trigger, I realize I've been here before.

The long hall - cathedral throne room with massive stained glass windows on its sides. The holiest and most revered place in the Griffon Empire.

It was when I crashed Crowley's airship straight into it.

Up here, on a raised dias where possessed Crowley fought Vargaz, we're being surrounded by more and more armed griffons pouring in. Heavy freezes as he finally shakes his head and notices multiple barrels, swords and spears aimed at him. I eventually turn my head enough to face Cassius with one of the power armor griffons by his side. Somehow, his simple pistol aimed between my eyes is far more threatening than the minigun.

Perhaps I should have thought our teleportation through a bit better. In my defense, I didn't have much time. I kind of forgot that I now look different and I'm accompanied by a Corrupted. Appearing like that right next to the griffon Emperor is now proving not to be the best plan.

I'm gonna leave it as one of those "it looked like a good idea at the time" things.

"Uh, I got your letter..."


	48. Love and Hatred: Misunderstanding

"Emperor!" one of the two griffons wearing bulky power armors by Cassius' sides shoves himself between Cassius and myself. Those guys are actually fairly quick despite their size, but his patriotic action only means that I suddenly _don't_ have a pistol aimed at my head. Granted, the griffons is raising his minigun, but at this exact second the situation is looking up.

Of course, in some three or more seconds it'll be going down the cliff, but that's a problem for future Blazing.

Poor guy.

The barrel of the minigun starts to spin.

It immediately screeches and stops as something _bends_ it in near right angle. The stable and definitely heavy soldier looks down at what made his whole suit jerk sideways. He doesn't get a chance to make a noise when another grey blur sends him along with his whole armor flying backwards at Cassius.

"Fire! FIRE!" I hear some dumbass cry out.

"No, not so close to the Emperor!" objects a marginally smarter griffon.

"Get them! Protect the Emperor!"

Aaah, a griffon of action, not words... or brain cells.

Maybe it would be a good time to stand up? Yeah, definitely.

Another movement I catch out of the corner of my eye ends up with a pair of griffons being swatted away by a thick grey tail. Admittedly, giving a combat, among other things, prodigy like Heavy an absurdly strong, durable, and agile body might spell bad times for any villains he might meet, but at least they'll think twice next time before pissing off the gay guy with tentacles.

Eh, who knows? Some might enjoy it, villains are weird like that.

 _Stop projecting._

Fine, let's stop this before it goes too far.

"Heav-" I close my mouth when faced with an already aimed machine gun. Considering I'm pretty much a thin wall of flesh between the shooter and Cassius mildly stunned after being grazed by the thrown Imperial Guard, the armed griffon isn't really doing his job.

Or you know what, you birdbrains? Screw your gun and your armor. Come at me, one on one, talons versus hooves. Let's see how strong _you_ are, not your toys!

Well, it's been nice being in one piece, but I guess it's time to try the getting shredded option.

Like a good old sneeze, I feel the new divinity inside me burst out like a bubble.

Click. Click. Click. Click. Click.

The sudden silence of griffon weaponry failing to go off fills the cathedral.

"Mmmmphmph!" I hear the remaining Imperial Guard's muffled moaning from inside his suddenly motionless power armor.

"Heavy, grab Cassius!" I bark, not really analyzing the situation anymore and just going with the flow. As they say, cut the head off, and the griffon will lose only two brain cells.

Cromach excluded, of course... and some others.

While the guards recover from their weaponry failing and reach for their swords and spears, Heavy is already about to circle around Cassius.

The Emperor, however, is no pushover, not that I could ever claim him being. He recovers, drops his pistol while reaching for his sword with the other foreleg, and swipes at Heavy with his free talons. If I were in Heavy's position, I would have just let the talons scratch me, regenerated it, spun around Cassius, and grabbed him into a chokehold from behind. Heavy, doubtlessly because deep down he loves shaming me, manages to dodge the attack on top of everything else, and still whip his tail into the back of raised Cassius's hind leg, making the griffon Emperor fold into his chokehold on his own.

Showoff.

"Now if you could just let me talk for a second," I raise myself on my hind legs with my forelegs in the air, "please."

"If you harm the Emperor in any way, you will not be leaving this place alive," growls a griffon facing me.

"I had no intent to have things go this far, but I'm allergic to lead poisoning, you hotheads," I roll my eyes, "Now, how about Heavy here lets Cassius go and you _don't_ try to shoot my head off? You know, start all over again."

"We don't negotiate with terrorists!"

"Cassius, when we sort this out, you will have this guy demoted to scrubbing toilets, right?" I don't let my eyes leave the griffon whose unfortunate future self is now banging his head against a bathroom wall.

Sadly, Cassius doesn't respond. Is Heavy choking him too hard? Nope, still the natural grey colour, not going blue.

"It's me, Blazing Light, and this damn 'not being recognized' thing is getting old quick. Call Nicolai if you have to, he's seen me before I got corrupted completely. He's a smart griffon and will put two and two together."

"Allow yourselves to be sent into prison and I will think about it," grumbles Cassius, not daring to move.

Cassius isn't stupid, and a griffon in his position will surely think twice before having me shot in the middle of some court proceedings for interrupting, right?

Right?

"Fine, but I'm keeping Heavy around, I need somepony to help me kill time while we wait," I take a deep breath and ignore future Blazing screaming at me to not relinquish my only advantage out of good will, "Heavy, let him go. Oh, and if they try something, just run."

"Nah," I hear him say in an amused tone, "I'll meet you halfway, Blazing. Here you go, Emperor," he releases Cassius, and lowers himself on all fours just like the griffon.

"Guards, take them to the cells-"

"Ehm!" Heavy coughs meaningfully.

"Put them together into some larger one. I'll deal with them when I'm done here."

"Mmmpmhm!" I hear the collapsed Imperial Guard mumble. The other immobile one quickly joins with about the same amount of comprehensibility.

"When will whatever disabling effect you caused end?" asks Cassius.

"Honestly, no idea. Probably when I'm outside," I shrug and look at the nearest stern-looking griffon, "Take us away."

The uncertain guards mass around me, and with even less enthusiasm around Heavy, and escort us out via the back exit behind the dias leading out of the throne room.

Funny, I remember this place as if I was here yesterday. Griffons sure like their traditional architecture and never change anything that has been around for thousands of years.

[Blazing's Entry]

 _Heavy's presence, and admittedly my newfound ability to disable ranged weapons, worked wonders to prevent the guards from trying anything nasty on the new prisoners, although they took my journal and pen away..._

 _...four times before they gave up. Funny, I guessed it would be twice and Heavy guessed five times. Granted, the soldiers were getting pretty mad by the time I summoned the confiscated items from thin air with a suppressor on my horn, but aside from some mild frothing and grinding of teeth nothing bad happened._

 _We were left alone for some two hours, although the guards DID get us some water and flat bread which tasted more like rolled up, sticky paper. I like the classic kind waaay more. Come to think of it, I faintly recall Cromach eating it from time to time, but always filled with some meat and rolled up into a cone._

 _Oh well, I wasn't exactly hungry after breakfast in Pine Hills, jumping into an exploding washing machine that was Final Sanctuary, and ending up in the middle of a luckily averted firefight. I gave it a whole hour before I started nibbling on the thing. It helped pass time. Heavy didn't want any, instead just chugging his metal cup of water. Obviously. To Corrupted, normal foor is bland and only very lightly nutritious._

 _We chatted a bit, but aside from few crazy theories about Cassius' invitation and possible ways to restore Cromach's self, many involving underground rooms, leather, and Heavy with a camera (and he keeps telling me corruption isn't touching him in the head at all) we didn't have much to share, since we've been together pretty much the whole time since my resurrection._

 _However, we were both shaken after our two close escapes (alright, I was) that in the end we just had a rest._

 _Heavy's ears have just perked up... I wonder._

 _Ah yes, the door isn't too soundproof._

[End Entry]

Is Cassius finally done with court proceedings?

As the heavy slab of metal serving as the door slides sideways into the wall, an armed griffon peeks inside, gives the two of us sitting by the back wall cuddled up a frown, and enters. Another guard follows, and behind them...

...a sandy, lightly greying griffon head adorned with a growing smile. Even if I didn't know who the griffon was, the black jacket with silver trimmings would give Nicolai away to anypony who knows about the Black Ops.

"Looking good, Blazing," the head of the intelligence service gives me a brief salute, much to the shock of the guards, "Glad you _dropped_ by."

"What? No doubts about my identity, no questioning? Nicolai, are you getting too old for your job?"

He snorts at the undignified grumbling of the guards, and waves his foreleg.

"The only thing I regret is not being there when you teleported in and made half of the court nobles crap their fancy pants."

I just mentally shrug. No reason to complain about sudden bouts of good luck, especially with their rarity.

"That's more this guy's job than mine," I nod to Heavy, "I'm not really the scary type."

Nicolai's smile turns into a grin and the glint in his eye proves he knows far more than any griffon of his age should about the Empire present and past, the minds of its citizens, and all the little threats coming from their dark places.

"Oh really? And who would 'this guy' be?"

"Oh hey, sorry about the wings, they looked pretty cool," Flora pushes past Nicolai eliciting only his raised eyebrow, "and oh my, who is this hottie? With all due respect, Blazing, you never looked this great even when all big and tentacle-y."

A quiet chuckle comes from Heavy covering his muzzle with a hoof.

"I know, Flora, I know. Remember how I once told you about a spirit of my old friend covering my back. Yeah... he got _alive'd_."

"Wow, does anyone around you stay dead?" she asks cheerfully.

"The bad guys, I hope, otherwise I'm up for a pretty nasty reunion at some point in the future. Anyway, this is Heavy Hoof. He's big, cuddly, can now rip that door out of the wall without breaking a sweat, and makes me self-conscious even without a mirror."

"Nice to meet you, mister Corrupted," Flora extends her talons without any regards for possible danger. Does she trust me that much? Does she trust me that I'm the one I'm saying I am that much, or is this some elaborate scheme of her boss? Knowing Nicolai and being naturally paranoid, I think it's the latter.

Oh well, it's not like it matters because I am who I am and Heavy doesn't bite.

"Good to see you too, miss Flora, now finally in the flesh," Heavy gives her a little bow, takes her foreleg, and gives the talons a quick kiss before letting go.

Flora's beak drops and she takes a step back, blushing.

"Alright, you got me completely. A talking Corrupted, or are you just that good of a ventriloquist, Blazing? I heard about Nightshade, Twilight Sparkle's sons, and the Separated, but this is new."

Nicolai takes a step forward, and before he even says anything everyone's eyes lock at him, he just has that kind of quiet presence.

"Heavy Hoof, a simple earthpony Royal Guard eventually making it into the ranks of nobility and becoming a baron, taking hold of Blazing Light's family's estate after its confiscation from his father Blinding Light for high treason. He is one of the four individuals known to be responsible for rebuilding the Order of the Silver Sun from scratch before being killed by Blinding Light shortly before the nearly-catastrophic return of the god ponies call Harmony, luckily stopped by the bronze unicorn currently looking at me with his jaw dropped," Nicolai gives me a smug grin, "I like to know who I'm dealing with, Blazing. It's sort of my job, as you know. Oh, and Flora? Heavy Hoof has always preferred the company of stallions, if you know what I mean. Specifically one changeling by the name of Horatio Cross, which is also a name our historians drool about, likely more than about both of you put together. Do I need to continue?"

"Awww," mutters Flora in disappointment. Heavy has that effect on most mares.

"Your name is Nicolai Irongrip, distant descendant of Vargaz... somecoolname... and you... ehm... well, I can't beat your sources of information with what little I remember," I give matching Nicolai's knowledge my best shot.

It misses wildly, as expected. However, it eases whatever tension still remained in the room.

Also as expected.

"Please, never say this in front of my brother, he is much more strict about our lineage's honor than I am," says Nicolai seriously, although there is a spark of amusement in his eyes, "Speaking of whom, Cassius would like to see you."

"So he didn't send you to evaluate the situation and in case of trouble pump something toxic into this cell via those small air vents in the corners?" now it's me whose face is smug beyond all reason. Nicolai, however, doesn't falter for a moment.

"Oh, he definitely did, but now that I've analyzed the situation, he will be very happy to see you. After I tell him my findings, of course. With that kind of thinking, though, you could make a good asset to the Black Ops."

"I think I pass in the paranoia department, but I have serious issues with blindly obeying authority."

"Well, I tried," Nicolai shrugs, "Guards, you may leave. We are in the company of friends... or at least allies."

The armed griffons salute and walk away, leaving only me, Heavy, Nicolai, and Flora in the cell.

"Alright, let's dispense with the pleasantries for now, Blazing. Cassius doesn't like to be kept waiting. Follow me."

As we walk through the hallways of the Grand Cathedral, I notice rather unusually small amount of servants rushing around. It used to be a lot more lively here during my last visit. It might just be the different time and age, but my personal guess is that with the war going on, only those who underwent deep background checks are allowed into the heart of the Griffon Empire. Or those who jump in through an interdimensional portal, that also works.

"So, why me? I mean, I get that you have leverage on me I can't resist, but I personally am not a powerful individual. I certainly doubt I can affect a war, which I assume is the reason you offered to help me with Cromach."

"Cassius will explain everything, but you are correct in assuming that he chose you because of your history with agent Cromach and the low probability of refusal. I, frankly, expected you to be in your corrupted form and able to tentacle a bastard to death if needed. Thankfully, your companion might be of assistance in that regard, and your strange power which made most of the guards in the throne room shake in their armored breeches will be of more use than I could have ever hoped."

We descend down and down some unmarked staircase, entering a complex of underground hallways which definitely didn't exist last time I was here.

"I won't force Heavy to do anything he wouldn't want to, nor will I even try to persuade him."

"Blazing, don't think for a second I'm leaving you alone in whatever this is," a tentacle smacks the back of my head.

"I never though you'd have to," says Nicolai calmly, clearly victorious.

"Fine, Nicolai, I got it. You had this planned out, and you quickly adapted to Heavy being here. Now can we finally be open about this? What the hay is going on?"

"As I said, wait for Cassius. We're heading down to a shielded room which only very few griffons have access to. That way we'll avoid any possible risk of being overheard by any means known to technology and with you there, even magic," the end of a long hallway sloping down leads to a small door which opens into a large room with a round table in the middle covered with maps, reports, and empty coffee mugs.

A war room for high generals and the royal brothers.

"We're here," Nicolai nods to solitary Cassius already sitting across the table from the entrance, looking at photos of some... mountain fortress maybe? "Do we have time for introductions? Our Corrupted friend is far more important than I anticipated."

"Will it change the mission?" asks Cassius without looking up.

"I suppose not," Nicolai sighs and nods to Heavy, "I apologize for my brother, this is an issue which has been a thorn in his paw for some time already."

"No offense taken," answers Heavy calmly, and his voice is the first thing conjuring something other than complete focus from Cassius.

"You can talk?" he asks with curiosity.

"I can do a lot more. Blazing even taught me how to use the litterbox."

Sudden synchronized snorting and coughing from Flora and Nicolai makes Cassius give Heavy an undignified frown.

"Alright, what's going on? Nicolai wouldn't give me the time of the day."

"I asked him not to," nods Cassius, "You see, our war situation is rather more dire than it looks on the outside."

"How come? I thought you had numbers advantage, only you weren't able to enforce it due to growing Corrupted territories blocking the main routes."

"We still have. However, numbers don't mean power anymore. After you corrupted Sagar, Legius continued with his experiments on Corrupted elsewhere, and we weren't able to destroy the research facility in time. Weeks later, few our positions were overrun by new kind of soldiers, ones possessing Corrupted biology."

"He's using Corrupted? How?"

"Not exactly," Nicolai takes the spot, "He somehow managed to bestow griffon soldiers with Corrupted abilities. They can't do everything Corrupted can, but from what data we gathered, there are no drawbacks to the infusion. With that in consideration, we believe it's only a matter of time before our main combat lines break under the deployment of these supersoldiers."

"I understand, but what do you want me to do? I said I wasn't really good at large-scale combat anymore."

Nicolai shakes his head.

"What I have in mind is a bit more of an infiltration mission. Just you, baron Hoof, and a huge bag of explosives."


	49. Love and Hatred: Small world

[Blazing's Entry]

 _I'm not a fan of Cassius' plan, but I must do all I can to at least give Cromach one last shot._

 _Now, Cassius showed us what little visual information has been retrieved about Legius' supersoldiers until now. It was pretty hard to believe that griffons in such shape were able to think, much less obey orders, but both royal brothers were adamant that was the case._

 _The soldiers themselves looked mostly normal, but the videos showed them able to transform their limbs into tentacles or stretch them. That, in itself, wouldn't be so bad, rather just surprising, but they were wearing some kind of Corrupted breastplates which seemed to easily absorb bullet impacts, grenade fragments, and shockwaves from explosions. The worst part was that they were strong, almost Corrupted-grade strong. They showed us a griffon without power armor carrying a minigun in each twisted arm and aiming them as if he was carrying just pistols._

 _The only good point was that supposedly there aren't too many of those hybrids, but their numbers are growing._

 _And this is where Heavy and I should come in. After spending vast amount of time and money, Nicolai's agents were able to locate the facility where the research is being conducted. Nicolai was suspicious that even Legius doesn't have enough information on what he's doing, so the enhancement of his soldiers is slow and extremely secret. I wonder if most of his soldiers don't know about the infusion project and how they would react to eventually being forced to undergo it, which is something I am sure will happen if Legius is pushed into a corner._

 _Now, the research complex is situated in an old Griffon Legion fortress renovated to suit modern warfare but still generally true to old building plans. I mean, if you do something really well at some point, you shouldn't try to reinvent the wheel, but improve on the design. So, the fortress sits atop a solitary mountain in the northeast of the Empire, few days away from civilization. Supposedly, new soldiers and resources are moved back and forth via transport airships, because ground travel would be too easy to spot due to the mountain sitting in the middle of an old, shallow crater remaining from tactical magical strikes from the times of Pony-Griffon wars._

 _The old floor plan even I remember means that there is a square of high walls with turrets in each corner, a big gate leading to a path winding down the mountain, a courtyard behind with some small utility buildings, and the main square structure where the labs, barracks, and generally everything important is._

 _I was actually shocked that Cassius didn't want me and Heavy to go in alone, destroy all resistance including the research, set the mountain on fire, and afterwards surf away on the river of supersoldier blood and tears. Like seriously, I'm not used to ponies or griffons having sensible plans. No, Nicolai's agents were able get into the vicinity of the mountain, locate an ancient secret entrance, and prepare a path for us._

 _Through the tunnel? Of course not._

 _The agents were able to graft a pattern of grooves and scars into the mountainside and one fortress wall which we will use to climb up. The secret entrance is too likely to be known to Legius and well guarded. My and Heavy's job is to get onto the walls, proceed inside each corner turret hosting a set of anti-air cannons, plant a device able to disable those, and when we're done we signal the Grand Cross and Blackbird to secure the landing zone by obliterating any resistance from the air._

 _However, there is one small issue which is why Nicolai's agents were unable to do such thing themselves - there is supposed to be magical interference. Aside from the supersoldiers, there should be a small group of unnatural magic users around who were seen testing the supersoldiers' capabilities. That means they are even more powerful than Legius' hybrids. Whether due to magic or something else is unknown, but it is the main reason why the brothers decided to ask me for help and in case of my success risk an expedition to Drachenberg._

 _Or they'll just use me like everyone else and then throw me away._

[End Entry]

We took Nicolai's airship to the fortress. No matter the strange biological research of Legius, Black Ops still has some secret spy tech unknown to anyone else, it seems. Cassius, several elite squads of soldiers, and the Grand Cross stayed hovering near the edge of the ancient crater while the Blackbird flew us at low height straight to the fortress and about halfway up the mountain under the cover of night. Its cloaking device was completely sufficient to avoid any observers, but getting to the level of the fortress would mean us getting caught by the detectors.

Anyway, back to here and now.

Wait, no, I still want to be anywhere else.

Crap, now that I lost focus, I can't go back to the pleasant memories of ten minutes ago no matter how hard I try.

So, I am currently hanging by my fetlocks on the side of the mountain, calm wind around still feels like a tornado this high up, and I'm doing all I can to only look upwards. The soft spotlight fastened to my forehead via a thin but strong band is faintly lighting the way, and Nicolai assured us that we wouldn't be seen due to it even if someone looked straight down until almost at the top. Now, the looking upwards part is definitely made easier by Heavy going first with a rope around his barrel tied to him. That way, if I slip and fall, he'll be able to stick to the wall until I get my grip again. Sadly, that also means that if he happens to screw up, no matter how significantly less likely that is, I have literally no chance of survival unless I quickly detach the rope.

Well, no reason to dwell on that. Let's keep shining my forehead lamp straight at Heavy's ass. Heh, it glistens like a shiny black moon. Moons.

"You're surprisingly good at climbing, Blazing," he says. It sounds loud in the nighttime silence, but I know that's only an illusion and the wind further up deafens pretty much any noise we can make unless we straight up scream, and even that's a fifty-fifty, "given your fear of heights. Even I'm getting shaky here from time to time, and I used to fly on a dragon's back whenever Tio decided to stretch his shapeshifting capabilities."

"That," I huff, "that's probably the corruption. Harmony based parts of the 'contagion' on the pony who defeated it - me. They gained minor magic resistance, some straight up devastating anti-magic potential which prevented alicorns from effectively defending Equestria from them, and on top of all that crippling... it's not even a fear of heights at this point. Corruptors straight up explode when higher up, and wild Corrupted get completely disoriented and lose some of their protective skin. Only intelligent Corrupted, and preferably ex-ponies who kept their mind like you, Mana Burn, or Nightshade can overcome it, but even then it's far more uncomfortable than it would for a normal pony."

I push myself upward along a tilted groove to my left. The long climb is getting insanely taxing, at least for me. If this keeps up, all I'll do on the fortress walls is fall unconscious anyway.

"Still, climbing isn't as bad as being high up. I can only look upwards like this," I add, "You've got far better eyes than I do. How long till we're there?"

Heavy pauses for a moment, likely thinking about my limits.

"Long," he answers simply.

Oh well, it's not like we can abort mission and go back. I mean, if we radio'd the invisible Blackbird hovering in the darkness and then climbed back down, they would pick us up and leave, but then Cromach would be even further out of my reach.

This is about far more than Crom's _assets_. The longer I'm... alone, the longer I feel desire for something else. Heavy's ass is hanging above me and by sheer measurements and aesthetics it is something to worship, but I miss far more. I miss his embrace, I miss his hot breath, I miss his playful laugh. Heck, I even miss his crazy meat cooking.

I guess that for a pony in my position, love is a terrible, painful thing. Even worse is that I know nothing else will fill the gaping hole in my heart.

I said HEART, pervs.

Cool, dwelling on my own misery makes time just fly by, and the internal agony drowns out my muscles screaming for help.

Just as I'm about to drag myself over the crenellations, Heavy's grey tentacle tail gently wraps around my barrel and helps.

"I could have done that myself," I whisper indignantly.

"I am completely able to grab you again and shove you back," he answers quietly.

"Retracted. Thanks, Heavy."

"No problem, Blazing."

"Sorry to be cranky. I'm... I guess I'm just trying to prove to myself I'm worth something. You have no idea how strong the little voice in the back of my head telling me that nothing I do will ever be good enough for the ones I love is. Saying that if I can't even climb a mountain, how the hay can I get to Crom, much less save him, and even worse - rebuild our relationship. Especially with how things ended with Chok- Joy. It just gnaws at me every second."

"I know you enough to believe in you. That's all I'm going to say. Now just have a short break and-"

He is interrupted by a growl.

"I knew I heard something..."

It's dark here in the middle of the wall, likely because overload of light would make this place into a massive lighthouse at night. Spotlights are illuminating the turrets some distance away, but there is no lamp or anything around. Closing my eyes, I focus on my horn and let my otherwise unusable magic out. The white echoes in the completely dark world reveal a griffon made of bright outlines coming from the left, growling like a predator.

"There, Heavy," I hiss and point towards the enemy, "Get him before he calls for help!"

"Help?" the griffon apparently heard me, "Help against a wild beast and a tiny, fragile unicorn? I will rip you to pieces on my own!"

With an another growl, he rushes towards us, and meets Heavy halfway.

I need rest, now that I'm up here and the adrenaline from climbing is gone, I can't stand back up. My legs are trembling, and whenever I push myself upwards I fall back down on my butt.

Alright, how can I contribute? Gather information.

My tactical vision lights up with white outlines again. The griffon is wearing some sort of a thin backpack, thick gauntlets on his forelegs, and a helmet I think is responsible for his night vision.

No, there's more, but what am I seeing?

It looks as if his barrel was... shimmering? But when I open my eyes, there is no glow or anything, only the grunts and stomping of the ongoing duel.

The griffon's gauntlets swish mid-swing, three long blades sliding out and catching rearing Heavy off guard. He just hisses as steel rends his barrel and manages punch away the griffon's other hidden weapon. A normal pony would back off to regain his bearings, but Heavy presses onward with a stab of his lengthening tail to surprise the griffon.

It doesn't work. The enemy reacts like a machine, sidesteps the tail which hits the floor, sending sparks everywhere, and lunges at Heavy, gauntlet blades stretched forward. What he clearly doesn't expect is Heavy to open his maw, grab the griffon's neck with his tongue tentacles, and swing him in an arc ending in what has to be at least a heavy concussion.

Or not. The griffon is already getting back up. That helmet must be pretty amazing. However, he is shaking his head, and stumbling. Heavy must see that as well, because he quickly closes the distance and rears on his hind legs to punch the griffon's head off.

The soldier crosses his forelegs in front of his face.

It does... nothing.

I hear the snap and the following crunch loud enough not to need to actually see the details. I have never seen somepony punch a trained and supposedly enhanced soldier so hard his both forelegs broke and his skull inside a freaking military helmet cracked along with it.

"Uhh, Heavy?" I mumble.

He looks at his hoof, then at the definitely dead griffon. Back and forth, back and forth.

"I didn't mean to..."

"Heavy?"

"Hmm?" he looks at me, dumbfounded, "I just wanted to knock him out..."

He's a fighter, but not a killer. I'm so used to fighting for my life, or running for it mostly, that I couldn't even imagine somepony around me wouldn't be. Heavy has fought by my side many times, but...

...but where all of us grew cold and numb, he didn't.

That's the best thing about him. I hope he never does.

"Heavy? Let's search him. There's something weird about his body."

"Right... right right right," he finally snaps out of it, "Sorry, I... it's been a long time since I had to kill a... sentient being, somepony- someone with a life, relationships, hopes."

I open my mouth to say something doubtlessly trite, but he raises his hoof and shakes his head.

"I am fine, Blazing. All this power... I need to learn to control it, and the better I can do it, the easier I can protect those around me. I am by far not a pacifist, you know that."

He leans down to the corpse, takes the helmet off, looks at it, and tosses it down the mountain.

"Some high-tech equipment similar to what Nicolai showed us, nothing special. Can we turn the lights on?" he whispers.

I scan the area with my now significantly stronger tactical vision. I can see down to the main building and the entire courtyard. There are six griffons standing around or patrolling, thankfully none on their way to us. I can't see all the way to the opposite wall, but I don't think we should risk anything.

"My vision magic will have to do. Keep going, I'm curious about his backpack."

Heavy rolls the dead griffon on his belly and examines the rectangle on his back. He notices a small even bulge in the pants of the griffon's uniform and pulls out a small rectangular item, likely a keycard. Too bad I can only make out shapes with my emergency sight.

"It's not a backpack, it's something electronic," he sniffs the air, "smells acrid and buzzes very quietly... maybe a battery. Perhaps for the night vision helmet?"

While I agree, my sight spell still shows the soft shimmer around the griffon's barrel. It's something different.

"Is he wearing something on his chest?"

"No, it feels just like my coat. Weird, it's still warm despite the body cooling down quic-" he stops, "I see, this must be how they manage to keep Corrupted hide from liquifying. The battery must be sending electric pulses through the armor... possibly a metal mesh inside the leather to imitate some kind of life."

"Didn't help him," I mutter.

"No, it didn't. Especially when he could just call for help and we'd be pretty much done..."

"You look as if you've just realized something important."

"I think Cassius and Nicolai misjudged these supersoldiers."

"How come?"

"They are scary, and they must be a terrifying sight when charging at you in the middle of the battlefield while shrugging off the bullets you don't have time to aim properly as you're under covering fire yourself. On top of that, if they get in melee range, you have to run which you can't because they are fast and fearless, completely fearless."

"I'm not getting your point."

"Nothing sane is _completely_ fearless. This guy was feral and completely lost his brain when he could fight us, butcher us in his mind, instead of raising an alarm. The soldiers ARE mentally affected by corruption, it just wasn't possible to see on the battleground, and I am pretty sure the longer they stay in such state the more feral they will become. Corruption will find a way," he takes a short break and adds even quieter, "Will it take me too no matter what I do?"

"Heavy, if there is a pony who can resist it longer than anyone else, then it's not me, but you. Anyway, there are the Separated and Twilight's sons. If you are that worried, we can visit them after this."

Heavy chuckles to himself.

"Eventually, but not yet. Fear is normal. That's how I know I'm not one of them. Let's go plant the bombs. Wait, one second," he grabs the dead soldier with his tail and tosses him over the crenellations, "Now we're ready."

We use the cover of darkness as much as we can, but the near vicinity of the turret is well-lit so our best course of action is simply legging it towards the metal door. Heavy waves the griffon's card near a black protrusion next to the entrance which beeps as the door slides into the wall with a hiss.

I kinda like these new doors, they don't take much space. If only they were quieter.

It opens into a hallway leading left or right which is blindingly bright after the all the time out there.

"Come on, Jeff, I'm not at the end of my shift yet and the last time we slipped out for a smoke I got chewed out by-"

Heavy is already gone by the time half of the sentence is in the air, and I follow him left, but he disappears behind a corner in a second. In the next one, the speaker is silenced completely.

"Ah dammit!" I hear Heavy's annoyed curse and raise my pace, not worrying about the noise I'm making compared to him.

He's standing in a square room full of glowing panels, wires, and knobs with windows overlooking the fortress courtyard, holding in his forelegs a clearly very dead normal griffon soldier. I might not be the best at griffon anatomy, but necks shouldn't bend that way unless you're part snake.

"Chokehold?" I just ask.

He just nods and lets the body drop.

"Glad you controlled yourself around Cassius. We would have been in some serious trouble otherwise."

He snorts, and takes his bulging backpack off.

"So, what now? What do you think is the weak spot of the cannons on the roof?"

"I'm pretty sure the motors moving the huge-ass things are on the bottom of the turret, but Nicolai said we just needed to get to anything conductive leading up to them for the charges to work."

He circles his hoof around the room with the bleepers, screens, and boopers. Neither of us has any clue what they are or do.

"All... this?"

"I think some these could be... manual controls, maybe? Can you check around for a way to the post running through the middle of the whole turret?" I point at the proper wall, "This place must have a hollow center with some anchoring holding the roof otherwise a cannon like that would fly off after first shot. Nicolai said they were projectile weapons, not beam ones without a recoil."

"I'll be right back," Heavy rushes off through the door on the other side of the room, doubtlessly running through the hallway leading around the turret. In the meantime, I lie down on the floor not to be noticed by anyone accidentally looking up into the lit room from outside. This way it just looks that the griffon went on patrol or to the bathroom.

Heavy returns quickly from the door he previously permanently opened along with its hinges when he crashed through them running at the guard.

"There's a maintenance door leading to a hollow shaft with some massive steel pillar in the middle. When I put my ear to it I heard the buzzing of live wiring. There must be cables leading up inside it as well."

"Alright, let's risk it. Our other option is to climb on the roof and mess with those things directly. From outside it looked pretty well-lit up there, so we could get noticed, especially from the other turrets."

Heavy takes his backpack again, pulls out what looks like a huge rubber-coated brick with a button and four suction cups along with a metal square on its bottom. Yep, that's supposed to be some electromagnetic charge able to fry all electronics a bit like a lightning strike, but without the melting. Time to see how it fares in action.

Inside the shaft, there's just enough place for a single griffon, which means I can comfortably walk inside, push the charge against the metal pillar. It sticks to it via the rubber suckers and the metal part of its bottom is pressed against the steel of the structure. Now to just push the button.

An idea hits me. We _do_ have a way of 'seeing' if it works.

"Heavy, let me back off a little, then set it off. If it releases as much energy as Nicolai said, I might be able to see it."

He nods, I walk into the doorway, he walks in front of me, barely able to fit into the shaft, and uses his back tentacle to push the button.

The instant it happens I realize there was never any need for me to use my tactical vision. My mane stands up, the scent of ozone fills the air, and I feel as if I blinked and lost a fraction of a second from my life. On the other hoof, the burst of blue instantly lighting the pillar and disappearing nearly instantly within my black and white world looks really pretty.

Heavy pushes me backwards into the hall, blinking out of sync.

"It worked," he says with complete certainty.

"Yeah," I mutter, dumbfounded.

We recover quickly. After all, we have no time to stay here, awestruck about this age's technology.

"Three to go," Heavy puts the lighter backpack on again.

The next two turrets are pretty much the same, although on the third attempt Heavy actually manages to knock out the guard instead of accidentally breaking something important for life.

The final turret, however, is different.

I wait inside by the door again for Heavy to rush silently in and take the guard out. I wait for five seconds, ten, thirty...

...then hear a screeching of metal being torn apart. I wait for nothing after that.

Heavy is fighting a purple unicorn stallion levitating a wide greatsword with ease. A metal table along with one of the electornic boxes is cleaved in half and lying a little way off of the combatants. Heavy dodges a wide swing by bouncing backwards, but the unicorn is already in a position to attack with his bare hooves.

That would normally be the dumbest idea a pony could do while fighting a Corrupted, but the timing is so perfect the punch hits Heavy's muzzle, surprising him slightly.

Another swing, this time a vertical one, cleaves the floor while Heavy dodges to the left and jabs at the unicorn who just tilts his head to the side and avoids the blow.

Then a second sword appears out of nowhere, aiming for Heavy's neck.

I don't know how, but Heavy doesn't even look at it, just shoves the unicorn to the side with his hoof still by his neck and jumps forward.

The unicorn gives Heavy an impressed look, but Heavy just stares at him. No, more like through him.

Then Heavy raises his foreleg, and a long staff made of pure Corrupted biomass grows from it. As a finishing touch, a scythe blade forms on each end. Heavy always used a non-lethal blunt weapon, but when he needed to, this was his way to solve problems quickly.

He rears on his hind legs, spins around to give the staff a wide swing. With his height, the attack would be easy to duck under by a normal pony, and the unicorn does so, but Heavy tilts the weapon down mid-turn to cut his head off.

The unicorn blocks it as if he's faced this combat style hundreds of times before. His second sword swings vertically upwards, which Heavy once again sidesteps without even looking.

The fight slows down into what looks like a choreographed dance. Heavy attacks, the unicorn dodges. The unicorn orchestrates some horribly complicated attack pattern of two blades and his hooves. Heavy seems to know exactly where each blow would go and dodges whenever he can or block when he can't.

This repeats over and over until the two stop completely, staring at each other silently. Neither of them has given me a moment of attention since I arrived.

The unicorn is definitely not a normal mercenary. Maybe he's using some magic? I can feel a strange aura I can't place, but no distinct power from him. Closing my eyes, I use my vision spell again.

"The world's a small freaking place..." I whisper, grin growing on my muzzle.

My 'true' sight shows not a unicorn, but a strange equine mostly resembling an alicorn but with changeling armor belly plate, dragonscales on one his foreleg while the other one is that of a normal pony. One of his hind legs ends in a paw, and so on. In short, he looks like a mix of a bunch of creatures put together - a hybrid, a chimera.

What is even more impressive, is that both his weapons are practically _burning_ with magic. I've seen those artefacts before, and I might even recall their ancient names if I thought hard enough.

None of that is important, though, because Heavy seems to be coming to the same conclusion as I am, based on sheer muscle memory of thousands of hours of training and loving pain.

"Heavy?" asks the hybrid.

"Tio?!"

I cough. Both of them finally realize there's somepony else there.

"Long time no see, Cross," my grin infects the absolutely shocked 'unicorn', "and since you're obviously not working for the Silver Sun anymore, I'm docking your pay."

Horatio Cross gives me a short laugh.

"Blazing Light... if there ever comes an apocalypse you can't avert, I'm certain you will be the one left standing afterwards. And don't worry about the money, I'm on the Redtalons' payroll."


	50. Love and Hatred: Compromise

[Blazing's Entry]

 _"You must be the first pony to warrant a coffin with a revolving lid."_

 _I can't help thinking I heard that before._

 _Shadowstep's reaction to my not exactly continued existence was mild amusement, and a lot of worry. To be honest, I was pretty bothered myself. Cross' admission that he and the rest of Shadowstep's squad are the 'powerful individuals' Nicolai's agents discovered was a problem._

 _Fortunately, Shadowstep has an EXTREMELY soft spot for Cross, who couldn't be happier thanks to seeing Heavy again. I guess it must have been difficult for him to find somepony to replace Heavy with whom he could drop his disguise and be the patchwork hybrid he is. He almost burst into tears when he gradually realized the two of us weren't some illusions or tricks to lure him off guard, to which my comment of "Remember how Void summoned Heavy's spirit after he got disintegrated so that you two could have one last chat? I think I got him beat in the revival department." definitely helped._

 _Starlight immediately wanted to dissect either me or Heavy, each of us for different reasons. An archmage of her proportions must have had her hooves itching seeing a guy who dies and rises again like a pony doing push-ups, especially when during our last encounter I got supposedly completely erased by a god. Heavy, on the other hoof, was an intelligent Corrupted who got in touch with divinity himself, although to a minor degree. Corrupted like that are usually under Nightshade's direct protection, so there was never a way Starlight could capture one and perform some experiments. Despite her rather selfish and sadistic nature, her curiosity served as an amazing bargaining chip, because like with everyone else, Shadowstep had the best of the best at her command and didn't want to risk losing them._

 _Antares was happy to see me, and he still owed me for reuniting him with Shadowstep, which secured his vote on our course of action. Granted, unlike others he had no personal stake in our dealings but he is a fair guy and an excellent hoof-to-hoof fighter. Such risky, close combat style where everything is on the line attracts certain type of individuals who deep down respect each other._

 _Oh, and they have a new member - some changeling drone calling itself Thirteen and preferring a female shape. Unlike most changelings, her number is in no way related to power or status, but rather to her unfortunate circumstances. I didn't get much info from Shadowstep, but Thirteen supposedly was recently left in a Legion fortress as an egg by her griffon mother who got entranced and fed on by a reckless changeling. The Legion griffons weren't exactly gentle with a live changeling, and their experiments left the poor drone a bit damaged in terms of balance and coordination. She dropped a bag she was supposed to hand to Shadowstep twice and keeled over out of nowhere in the middle of Shadowstep's speech, but no one said anything, so I guess they didn't mind. She actually offered to carry Heavy's bag of equipment including the last explosive, and when he commented on her not exactly fitting into the group, she said she just liked being at least a bit useful and getting fed from time to time._

 _While we were sitting and chatting inside the last non-disabled turret, Starlight, being the selfish changeling she is, explained to us what was actually going on. Of course she wasn't supposed to know anything secret, but she's an excellent mage, and had spent a lot of time charming and digging through the heads of researches and soldiers to eventually know more about this project than each individual and separated branches of the laboratory staff. As it turned out, Nicolai's guesses concerning the supersoldiers were mostly incorrect. I'm gonna write the gist of it down mostly because I'm sure to forget it, and Nicolai might need as accurate information as I can provide. I don't understand the details, but there are several types of "enhancements". Some griffons voluntarily gave up a limb and recieved an advanced prosthesis which contained their limb along with some electronic interface between griffon neural network and their limb which got corrupted. It seems that the physical portion of corruption cannot pass through the mechanical gateway. That means that with enough practice they can use the transformative abilities and newfound strength of their tainted limb without risking it spreading to the rest of their body. The second part of the work here deals with the research into Corrupted resilience and the crafting of armors from their skin. Heavy's guess concerning electrified metal mesh inside tainted hide was actually extremely accurate, and while the armor doesn't offer Corrupted-tier resistance to damage when the hide is stretched on an iron frame it does deflect projectiles or blades significantly better than steel or whatever material the standard new suits are from. Nicolai called the low-tier ones kevlar or something._

 _Then, rather less fortunately, came the difficult part - Shadowstep herself._

 _When we explained why we were here, it turned out that no one actually had any problem with stopping to work for the Redtalons, especially after I gave them the short version of my dealings with them. There was one issue, though. No matter the opposition of the rest of her squad, she refused to leave a mission unfinished, and her mission was to protect this facility. Thus, we came to a stalemate. I wouldn't just go away and lose a chance to save Crom, and Shadowstep wouldn't back off due to her reputation. The Black Company has built around them a wall of stories, myths, and legends over the centuries, and Shadowstep wasn't going to tarnish it under any circumstances._

 _I only prayed to myself that Heavy wouldn't ask me to let TBC finish their job unopposed, because I was sure I would have given in, left this place in shame, and then gone to Drachenberg on my own with practically no chance of coming back._

 _However, Shadowstep came with an idea of her own - I would help her FINISH her job in a spectacular manner that would be remembered for a long time to come, and in turn they would leave Redtalon ranks and rejoin the Silver Sun in Manehattan._

 _This is sure to fail miserably, but she won't budge, so I have to._

[End Entry]

Shadowstep's idea is to lure Cassius and Nicolai here, and give them to the Redtalons in return for _their_ help in getting to Cromach. That way my goal will be finished, Shadowstep will retain her squad's historic reputation, and they'll return to Manehattan.

I guess my nickname "betrayer" will live on.

Heavy leans to my ear and whispers.

"Are you sure about this? Nicolai and Cassius are your friends... somewhat."

Biting my lip, I take a deep breath. This is going to get messy.

"Heavy, just promise me you'll be on my side in this no matter what."

"You're planning something _no one_ will like, aren't you?"

Smart pony.

Before I can say something else, Heavy raises his voice.

"Alright, how do we do this then? Some patrol might have already noticed one of the wall guards is missing. Since I'm not hearing any alarms, though, I don't think anyone went inside the other turrets to check on the sentries."

I look Shadowstep straight in her amethyst eyes, trying to keep my voice from wavering.

"Alright, Shadowstep. If you want to get Cassius here, we still have to disable the last turret otherwise the automatic defense system will shoot his flagship down anyway."

The black and dark purple queen-tier changeling nods.

"That should be very simple to explain. You can do it while we rally the guards and prepare the ambush. I'm certain you'll need less time than we will."

"Won't the soldiers be suspicious about Cassius' sudden appearance?" I ask, trying to dissuade Shadowstep from her plan.

"Leave the lying to us, you do your part of the plan. Starlight still has enough influence over the griffons in charge, and all of us are changelings. Making other races do what they don't want to is kind of our whole thing."

I sigh. Well, I tried.

"Alright. As long as they don't swarm me and Heavy as well."

"We'll take care of that, don't worry. Give us fifteen minutes."

After my nod, the whole Black Company leaves as one. I sit down, breathing heavily. The good thing is that no matter what, they couldn't have used magic to read my mind, and I think I'm used enough to changeling mind control to know they didn't try anything that way either.

"Alright, Blazing," says Heavy firmly, "You're not a pony to throw someone who helped you under a cart for your own benefit."

"I've changed a lot, Heavy. I have my own goal now, and I intend to give it my best shot."

"If you were a pony like that, I wouldn't be here helping you."

I give him a bright, fake smile.

"Let's hope I don't make you swallow those words then. Come on, we still need to disable the last set of cannons," I stop myself and raise my hoof, "Come to think of it, can you do it yourself?"

"Of course, why?"

"I could use a minute or two to think."

"Alright. I'll be right back," he walks off with his now nearly empty backpack.

This can go so horribly wrong. I can cause so much damage just because I want things to go my way for once, just because I'm taking the selfish route. The thing is... without a goal this will never end. I will keep going from place to place, hoping for something good to happen to me. This way I might really betray everyone who believes in me, but if I'm to go out it will be for a good reason. Reasons.

Cromach and Guiding Light.

To be honest, I'm just reassuring myself. It's not like we have a way to explain to Cassius what's going on. Radio signal would get noticed, he said, so we just have this blinking stick with a button which I have no idea what it does, but supposedly would transmit a signal which can't be intercepted. I only need to use it outside.

My legs are still shaking. I can't stop gasping for breath.

I'm sitting here on the floor with my back against one of the tables, doubts running through my mind over and over, until a hoof softly lands on my shoulder.

"If it helps," says Heavy, back from his sabotage trip, "I believe in you."

"No," I shake my head, "It actually makes it much worse."

"Alright, I don't believe in you anymore," he retorts, completely unbothered.

I snort.

"Stars damn it, Heavy."

"Better?"

"No," I admit, "This isn't something words can help with, no matter how sincere."

He sits down next to me.

"We can still use the signal device to send the retreat code. The two of us would get out while Shadowstep prepares the ambush."

I shake my head.

"That would solve nothing. Look, Heavy... no, nevermind. Let's wait for Shadowstep to get things ready."

Ten more minutes of me sighing and mumbling to myself, and Cross in his unicorn diguise enters the control room.

"All units are ready. How about you?" he asks.

"Ready as I'll ever be. Let's go."

With Heavy by my side and Cross in the front, we leave the turret, descend down the stairs leading from the fortress walls into the courtyard, and I use my magical sight to see griffons hiding behind crates, tool sheds, and in some instances even just lying around in pitch-black uniforms in the shadows.

That's a lot of guns.

Starlight, in her classic white unicorn with purple mane disguise is standing near the closed entrance to the central building. Shadowstep, not bothering to shapeshift is in the darkness by the opposite wall. Antares, using a brown griffon disguise joins Cross and both of them hide along with use and some soldiers behind a wall of unmarked wooden boxes.

I levitate the signal device...

Should I really do it?

To Tartarus, general Stormwing marched... as they say.

...and press the button three times.

My tactical vision doesn't reach far up, but I do spot flashes of white lines in the sky. Something Cassius must be using to test the waters so that he doesn't fly his ship into crossfire in case we got captured and the device fell into the wrong hooves.

I count to sixty before the outlines of Grand Cross appear above and slowly descend into the courtyard.

As expected, few griffons show up and start shooting at the ship without any real intent of causing damage. They immediately stop and fly off when faced with machine gun fire ripping the ground around them apart. Covering fire engaged, Grand Cross lands right in the center of the courtyard which the soldiers cleared out to make a bait landing zone.

The hexagonal ship lands on multiple legs sliding out of its bottom. Few moments later, a ramp appears out of one edge, revealing lit interior and a group of Imperial Guards in their power armors stomping outside. They start shooting immediately at the griffons serving as a distraction. I jump out of my hiding place, waving a flashlight, and freeze when faced with an aimed minigun. Well, at least it's not spinning already.

"Don't shoot, don't shoot," I call out, "I'm on your side!"

Several normal Legion soldiers rush out, one of whom runs over to me. He takes his helmet off. Strange, I kind of never imagined Cassius wearing a normal combat suit, but here it is.

"Good job," he nods, "Situation report."

I cough loudly.

"Well, Emperor-"

As soon as the words leave my mouth, spots of darkness shimmer all over the courtyard, revealing griffons aiming their rifles. I can feel Shadowstep's massive magical power flare a short distance away and spread to anyone around the Grand Cross excluding me and Heavy. Purple chains of energy snare every 'enemy' and envelop the flagship itself.

"-things didn't exactly go as planned."

"You betrayed us..." whispers Cassius, his face contorting in rage, "YOU BETRAYED US!"

There is no way the capture of Cassius and with some luck Nicolai as well won't force the answer I want. I just hope I understand hate and greed as much as I think I do.


	51. Love and Hatred: Betrayed

"This will be a lot easier of you keep your cool, C-"

With a lion's roar, Cassius breaks the purple chains holding him and-

*Crunch*

-I find myself lying on my back few seconds later when my eyes focus again.

"Unnecessary..." I whisper and spit out blood.

I know he's a griffon, but damn is he strong!

Still dizzy, I push myself up onto all fours.

"I should have understood sooner why our history books called you a _traitor_!" Cassius growls, ending in a hiss, "and no matter what happens here I will make sure you will never find a safe place in my land. Every loyal griffon will hunt you to the ends of Equus, destroy everything you love, and in the end they will find you."

There's gonna be a long line ahead of them at this point. Perhaps we could rent an arena for the event, something with enough seats. Canterlot opera house sounds cool. It could give the slaughter a touch of class. Some good old murder accompanied by classical music.

"Save the empty threats, Emperor," Shadowstep walks over, running her hoof against defiant Cassius' cheek, "We're not done yet. Our goal is to get, as you say, two birds with one stone."

Cassius' eyes widen and he freezes. A lesser griffon would say something along the lines of 'Nicolai will never fall for your tricks!', but aside from the barely perceptible show of shock, he stays silent. Shadostep's horn shimmers, and tiny sparks circle around Cassius before disappearing. Then she taps the paralyzed griffon's broad chest in several places, stopping under his heart.

"I wonder how your brother's going to react when he sees this," she jabs her foreleg forward. Cassius groans, and I can smell burned hair and ozone.

The griffon emperor gasps for breath, but his beak curves into a satisfied grin.

"If that's the best you can do, changeling, then you have a lot to learn about torture. Once I get out of here, I will show you the cellars under the Holy City personally-"

Shadowstep gives him a completely unimpressed stare.

"I signalling device monitoring your vital signs. Blazing told us your brother is waiting in the darkness with his airship, and if there's anyone who would be ready to recieve the signal of your wavering health it would be him. I'm pretty certain that any moment now he and his agents are going to storm out of that wallside workshop there, guns ready. It's the only way out of the 'secret tunnel' since the one leading to the main facility was blocked off a long time ago."

I look at the unremarkable building Shadowstep's pointing at. Oh, and not only Shadowstep, because while she's just pointing her hoof, two squads of griffons are pointing a lot of firepower at the door.

"You..." Cassius growls.

I'm pretty sure Nicolai is even smarter than his brother gives him credit for, actually.

The metal door of the workshop slams open, letting out a singular small object which goes 'pop!'. Thick clouds of bright white smoke billow out of it. I hear the griffons scream as their night vision accessories burn their retinas. It doesn't do anything to me, and as long as I stay out of the choking clouds I should be fine.

Gunfire lights the night. Focusing my not entirely explored blocking power onto a small dome around myself, I jump towards paralyzed Cassius.

"Heavy, come h-unf!"

 _Didn't think it would dispel Shadowstep's immobilizing spell, did you?_

I'm pretty sure I just did a flip in the air, but I have enough control to call out again:

"GRAB CASSIUS, HEAVY!"

I don't bother using my eyes in the chaos, and just focus on my tactical vision. White blur passes by as I hit the ground again, recovering much faster now and rubbing blood off of my muzzle. Standing up, I catch a glimpse of Cassius' fruitless struggle against Heavy sitting on him.

"Behind the crates!" Keeping my invisible barrier up, I gallop off to our original hiding place. We need to get Cassius somewhere safe-ish where he won't get hit by a stray bullet before Shadowstep and her guys sort Nicolai's attack out, and hopefully get the Black Ops boss alive.

Heavy lands next to me not even a second later, writhing Cassius held by his back tentacles. He tosses the emperor on the ground with little mercy, and puts his foreleg on the griffon's chest.

"Don't move!"

"Heavy, I know you won't like it, but I need you to run out there and get Cross or Antares here. I can block the bullets, but I can't focus on what's going on and keep this hothead pacified at the same time. Then you have to find Nicolai and capture him before he gets shot. I'm pretty sure he'll be wearing a normal suit like a common soldier."

"On it- oooooh crap!"

We look upwards...

...at the Blackbird hovering right above us. When did it get there? Was the secret tunnel attack just a distraction? It had to be.

Multiple orange spots start glowing on the bottom of the triangular black ship.

"Change of plans, Heavy. Hold Cassius down and PRAY!"

"Pray to what? You're the closest thing to a god we've got around."

"Pray to my freaking left asscheek if you must, but if I'm not hearing some religious mumbling in a second, I swear I'm shitting myself!"

Everything goes red.

When the insides of my eyelids stop burning, I look around. The crates are smoldering ash scattered around on the scorched ground. The courtyard is still a battleground, but one filled with charred griffon corpses. A purple barrier near the closest wall turret is hiding Shadowstep and Antares while a blue one by the main building is protecting Cross and Starlight. The normal soldiers caught in whatever energy inferno the Blackbird unleashed -at least according to the piles of melted lead, plastic, and bone fragments- had no chance.

However, if there's something I learned, it's that energy weapons need recharging, and the surprise attack was nowhere enough.

 _Timeshifting magic._

I look at from where I felt the surge, and see a griffon soldier _blur_ after being hit-

-after nimbly ducking under a tentacle swing of one of the supersoldiers, familiar light grey glow visible only to me surrounding a short blade on his waist.

"Heavy!" I point at thim, "That's Nicolai. Take the sword on his belt away before you get him or it'll be messy."

Massive purple pillar of energy erupts from Shadowstep's position and strikes the Blackbird which starts losing height. Compared to the Grand Cross, the ship is small, but it crashing anywhere around would still be too risky. Thankfully, it looks like Shadowstep realized that as well when a faint glow envelops the hull and slowly drags it down next to Cassius' flagship.

"Alright, don't make it worse. The idiot almost killed you!" I whisper to Cassius who just lies on his back, glaring at me.

Well, behind me. I turn my head.

"Oh, that was quick, Heavy."

He lays now helmet-less, bleeding Nicolai next to his brother and hands me the magical shortsword. I shoot a quick glance at where Nicolai fought the supersoldier few moments ago. The monster ripped apart limb from limb isn't a comforting sight. I'm glad Nicolai didn't resist too much otherwise Heavy might have left him a bit... smooshed.

"Keep it. You won't be under as much scrutiny. Just have it at hoof, we might need it."

"You know how to use it?" he asks, stashing the shortsword into his backpack.

"No, but they do," I nod to our royal captives.

"I don't understand."

"Just hang around the two no matter what and have it ready."

Heavy shrugs. I don't know to what he prayed to during the energy strike, but I'm sure as hay sacrificing few chickens to Void for allowing Heavy to be here with me.

We keep an eye on the silent duo while 'our' soldiers scour both Nicolai's and Cassius' ships for crew members, disarm them, and round them up in one small mob. The action looked rather more hectic than it was, I assume from the fifty-ish surviving captured griffons. Thankfully, I can see clearly now because the lights of the main building are shining again, fully illuminating the courtyard. It seems the dim setting was the normal night one, and then the mostly dark one served only to hide the griffons lying in ambush.

When the main cleanup is done, Cross, Shadowstep, and some important-looking armed griffon arrive to our position. I'm still keeping my protection aura up. Strangely enough, it's not tiring like a shield spell, it just requires some focus. Divine power is weird.

"Great job, I've already called it in," Shadowstep nods towards the brothers, "Someone will be here shortly to take care of the two."

Alright, now comes the difficult part

"So, about your return to Manehattan..." I give her a meaningful look.

"We will be resigning as soon as someone with enough capacity to discharge us arrives. That shouldn't take long. It'll be a bit more difficult to explain your presence, but I can be _persuasive_. A week or two from today we'll be back offering basic training to Silver Sun newbies again. I think we could use the rest."

"Nice," I force a weak smile, "Say, how long before somepony comes for Cassius and Nicolai?"

She shrugs.

"Ten to fifteen minutes, I guess."

"Wait, WHAT?! Is there a Redtalon garrison nearby?"

She laughs. Damn, I expected to have at least an hour.

"No, of course not, that would make this place a lot more noticeable, although that's a question of the past now anyway. You'll see."

The leading griffon accompanying Shadowstep coughs.

"I'll take care of them," he says before muttering something to the microphone in his helmet. Several seconds later a squad of five griffons rushes over, forming a circle around Nicolai and Cassius. The griffons looks at me and Heavy, "And since Shadowstep here vouches for you, I won't be asking any questions about your presence in our top secret outpost. To be honest, I'm just glad that with this there's a huge chance of the war being over."

Poor guy, at least if he actually believes it. His leaders aren't exactly bothered by the death toll if it means they grow their power. The slaughter will continue as long as there is someone loyal to the royal family.

Anyway, this is perfect because I really can't come up with any believable answers, and pretending to be Shadowstep's relative bringing her cake for her birthday isn't going to fly. Mostly because we don't have the cake. Yeah, definitely. THAT is the main problem.

"Heavy, do you have anything to eat on you? No, wait, drink."

"You can come with us to the mess hall," offers the griffon.

"Nah, I like the fresh night air... minus the scorched ground and corpses."

And I don't trust you not to slip something in my drink.

"There's some water in the bag if you want," Heavy offers.

"Thanks," I look at Shadowstep and her company, "Mind leaving us alone? I need to calm my nerves after all this."

The griffon shakes his head.

"My soldiers will stay here with the Emperor and his brother. Moving them might prove an unacceptable risk."

Shrugging, I take Heavy's water bottle and take a long swig.

"Alright, we'll be by the wall if you need us. I'm not too fond of the spotlights all over the place. Come, Heavy."

"Mind if I talk with Tio for a while?" he pleads.

"Alright, just come back as soon as someone arrives to get Cassius."

"Sure," he tosses me a small package, "Snack bars."

"Cool."

Levitating food and drink, I trot off to the shadows by the fortress wall, using my tactical vision to keep tabs on the brothers without looking.

Ten minutes... how? Even our airship trip took hours, although that was across half of the Empire and avoiding corrupted territories. Does Legius have a cloaked emergency fleet somewhere nearby, possibly underground?

There's no way I can come to an answer on my own, so I guess it's time to improvise... again.

Alright, what I need now is rest.

Sitting down with my back against the wall, I close my eyes and chew the energy bars. They aren't bad due to chocolate covering, but underlying chemical taste is still there. Oh well, ball is in their court now. The good thing is that with now very clear courtyard I can see pretty much everything due to my vision.

I guess this is one thing I learned from real soldiers - rest when possible, every moment counts.

Said moment of respite ends when I see a unit of griffons rush towards the main gate and into a small outbuilding besides it followed by the entire double door sliding into the ground. Weird, I thought an airship was coming... or that the whole thing would be a normal gateway.

Standing up, I shuffle by the wall towards the empty entrance in the square of walls, and spot a trail of lights on its outer edge. Some... lamps set along it in regular intervals? What for, just lighting?

The "lamps" flash brighter, their light turning blue and filling the entryway which now looks like a vertical pool of water.

I sense only a little magic coming from the... portal. Yeah, it has to be one. I haven't seen that kind of technology in Manehattan or even heard about it, but they DO have invisible flying airships and guns firing the energy equivalent of unicorn magic. However, unlike pure magic, this clearly requires some pre-built device on both sides.

Heavily armed griffons pour out of the portal, ten- twenty- thirty- fifty, all wearing standard combat suits with red griffon talons on the front. However, unlike Nicolai or Cassius who rushed into the fray disguised as normal soldiers, the last smaller squad is centered around a griffon wearing a red and gold robe.

Grand Bastard Legius himself.

I KNEW he wouldn't resist coming to gloat!

 _No, you didn't._

I EXPECTED he wouldn't resist coming to gloat!

 _Still a bit off._

I WAS HOPING he would come here, if only to see whether Shadowstep wasn't pulling his leg. Happy now?

 _Much better._

The arriving soldiers spread out through the courtyard, many of them surrounding the two airships in its center and the captured soldiers, while Legius and his few bodyguards walk straight towards bound Cassius and Nicolai. Come to think of it, he has never seen me in my normal body. Heavy and I might easily go unrecognized.

Now, part of the enormous portal _is_ magical, I can feel it. As I focus my divine power onto the blue gateway, it flickers.

"Don't move!"

Unfortunately, it draws the attention of four Legius' soldiers stationed in front of it who start looking around and spot me by the wall. I sit down and raise my forelegs. Good thing I'm not a zebra or it wouldn't be this easy.

"He's one of mine!" Shadowstep calls out, making the aimed barrels withdraw a little.

"Move!" orders one of the portal guarding griffons while pointing to Legius' group.

Well, at least I can't look threatening as I pick up my water bottle and protein bars, followed by walking to the big baddie himself.

Legius circles around me, but there's not way he would recognize anything about me. Now, all I need is Cassius or Nicolai not to turn vindictive and shout out who I really am to ruin this. I, on the other hoof, must stop a grin when I see his burned and scarred body. It seems that my explosion in the back desert didn't leave him untouched. Unfortunately, it is clear his experiments with corruption are what kept him alive, as his forelegs are clearly made of corrupted biomass rather than bones and flesh.

"Commander Shadowstep said that all this happened only thanks to you, that you saw the Emperor's airship flying above and caught his agent sabotaging our anti-air defenses."

I chuckle.

"She does have a talent for getting straight to the point. My name is Frostfire, mister...?"

"You're not from around here, are you?" Legius smiles and pats my shoulder.

"No, he isn't," Shadowstep steps in, "and with his unexpected arrival via Starlight's emergency portal, I'm afraid I have to cut our cooperation short, lord Legius."

"Oh? Wasn't our agreement a little different?"

"Yes, it was. However, I believe our parting gift to you will be... sufficient," she points towards the bound brothers.

"I see. Well, even I must admit you have done an admirable job. Gather your associates, Shadowstep."

Without any apparent signal, Cross accompanied by Heavy, Antares, Starlight, and Thirteen with a bunch of packed bags on her back arrive. Legius then continues:

"And for your excellent service during the war and a long time before, I believe a parting gift of my own is in order," he turns away and walks through a suddenly far thicker wall of soldiers, "They know far too much. Kill them."

Too many things happen at once within the next three seconds.

"I am soooooo... shocked," answers Shadowstep, completely unimpressed.

A glowing greatsword appears out of thin air next to Cross, immediately cleaving through the closest two griffons with barely any resistance.

Antares grabs a griffon in a full suit of combat armor by his head with his one foreleg and throws him into another three raising their weapons.

"Heavy, NOW!" I call out, and my friend's back tentacle darts into his backpack, pulls out Nicolai's sword, and cuts his restraints. Good thing that guy didn't forget for a moment what I told him to wait for.

Blue glow envelops Cassius and Nicolai, tossing them towards me. Great job, Starlight! The sword thrown by Heavy buries itself next to Nicolai who grabs it.

"I'll explain later. This was necessary... and yes, Cassius, this is EXACTLY why they call me a betrayer. I do what I must."

And then everyone starts shooting...

...or at least they try to.

The courtyard fills with clicking of triggers. Alright, they are confused for now.

"BLAZING LIGHT!" I hear a female scream from the portal.

Well, well, well, even Veronica came for the spectacle. And here was I thinking Legius shoved her somewhere as soon as he solidified his power.

Darting through the shocked soldiers still trying to ineffectively shoot me, I-

"Hi, and bye!"

-ram into Veronica as hard as I can while focusing my power on the portal, sending her flying back through the flickering gateway. She disappears a fraction of a second before I slam my hoof into the closest light projector or whatever it is.

The blue light fades completely. Good, no more reinforcements. Now to deal with the ten to one disadvantage we already have.

"SHADOWSTEP, DEAL WITH THE SOLDIERS! NICOLAI, CASSIUS, GET LEGIUS! HEAVY, CROSS, SUPERS! ANTY, CASSIUS' GUYS!"

"GET HIM!" I hear Legius' roar, and have to roll away to avoid a supersoldier charging straight at me.

Okay okay, if everyone listens to me instead of being pissed off, I think we might get out of this alive.

 _That's a big if after what you've just caused._

Yeeeeah...

Alright, how to harm a creature basically immune to anything I can do?

RUUUUUUUUUUUUN!

Is he following?

Yes. Good.

I stop for a moment before the stairs leading up the fortress walls, only to face a maniacally laughing supersoldier galloping at me.

They don't learn fast.

Rolling to the side, I feel the shockwave as he slams straight into the stone steps, staining them with his blood. I wait for nothing, and use him picking himself up as a boost to rush upwards again. I'm almost up-

"Ah?"

Something grabs my hind leg and jerks backwards. I roll on my back after failing to stop the irresistible pull, seeing the griffon's foreleg transformed into a tentacle wrapped around my fetlock.

"I will tear you in half, pony."

"You need a promotion, private Obvious!" I kick my other hind leg up right into his eye.

It's a reflex rather than pain, but he lets me go and clamps his forelegs on his face. The second is all I need to kick again with both legs, roll around, and drag myself to the top of the stairs. Damn half-immortal monsters, how am I supposed to fight that?

"You are dead..." I hear a growl. A roar cuts through the air, and the griffon rears on his hind legs, talons about to tear me apart.

All it takes is a little telekinetic nudge in his hind leg to disrupt his balance, and I kick myself off of the crenellations, lunging underneath him between the legs.

He flaps his wings to steady himself, and that is my moment to buck up as hard as I can. He takes several steps forward towards the crenellations.

"Just freaking DIE ALREADY!" I scream in frustration, jump back up on all fours, and charge at the turning griffon.

That impact is the last straw. Leaning backwards to avoid his desperate talon swipe which nonetheless cuts my neck, I watch the griffon topple over into the darkness. I can hear his desperate uncoordinated flapping of wings, but the corruption doesn't allow him in his raging state to gain any height.

I take everything back. It's very easy to understand how they can be absolutely terrifying on the battlefield.

Taking a deep breath, I look down into the courtyard where the fighting is already over. Legius' soldiers with their weapons disabled had clearly no chance against Shadowstep's and Starlight's magic, and my best guess is that Cassius' griffons didn't question their luck, grabbed any melee weapons they could, and joined the fray.

Off to the side, I see Cassius swinging a greatsword at unnaturally agile Legius slamming a tentacle at Nicolai who jumps to the side. Thanks to his brother's distraction, Cassius' blade decapitates his ex-grand vizier from behind, finally spelling the tipping point in the Griffon Empire civil war.

They're all gonna be really mad...

...but in my defense - it worked.

[Blazing's Entry]

 _Without Legius' intrigue and planning, the Redtalon side will crumble. Veronica is not a leader, and for once the griffon patriarchal society will eat itself and shit itself out. Small MALE nobles will revolt against Veronica, kiss Cassius' ass to save themselves, and the Redtalons will pay for their rebellion._

 _Anyway, I pissed off pretty much everyone besides Heavy and Cross who were glad to be off duty and to have time for each other. Shadowstep grudgingly admitted her defeat, and agreed to get imprisoned willingly by Cassius for a short time while she shared whatever info she could about Legius' facilities and experiments. No member of the Black Company had any personal loyalty for the Redtalon side, so when everything was sorted, Nicolai persuaded his brother not to be too harsh on them. As it turned out, they would only spend two weeks in prison for interrogation, and then return to Manehattan as per our agreement. Cassius was adamant about real punishemnt at first, but Nicolai even dug out the ancient documents about the majority of the Griffon Empire actually BELONGING to the Black Company by the right of conquest while they still fought for Chrysalis some seven hundred years ago, and Cassius shut up. Technically, they conquered pretty much the whole Empire at the time, but since they moved from city to city and really couldn't cause any damage when the griffons eventually started giving up, the Empire mostly ignored them... especially since they won against every army the griffons mustered._

 _But that's a story that has already been written down by historians._

 _So, negotiations were in order after the mess. Cassius was still fuming, but Nicolai once again saved my ass. He said that I, no matter the circumstances, fulfilled my part of the bargain, and by removing the Black Company from Legius' roster and the traitorous vizier himself did far more than I was supposed to. Eventually Cassius gave up, happy his forces wouldn't be so stretched anymore._

 _That's right._

 _Next stop - Drachenberg._

 _Again._

[End Entry]


	52. Love and Hatred: Expedition

[Blazing's Entry]

 _My hooves are sweaty, knees weak, legs are heavy. Something something- damn it, the voices in my head keep telling me I already did that one._

 _Doesn't matter, I'm having trouble breathing._

 _We are approaching the Corrupted territory spreading around Drachenberg. The Blackbird is full of extremely well-trained Black Ops agents as well as Imperial Guards. Nicolai ensured me that after the elites guarding Cassius within the Holy City, these griffons are the best the Empire has to offer. Nicolai himself is here accompanied by Flora who wanted to visit her old post, and who is now his personal assistant. She got pretty far from the low-rank agent she was when we met for the first time, looking for dirt on the mob boss... what was his name again? I don't know. Now she's flying side by side with the second best griffons. It just goes to show that all Black Ops members are full of potential and worth their weight in gold. Everyone is stocked with supplies for survival and fully equipped with projectile sidearms, melee weapons, and those big-ass beam rifles. These fifteen griffons could conquer a small country in a military conflict._

 _...and then there's me. I feel like I don't belong here, but the usual sense of inadequacy is being trampled under the heavy boot of reality. I am here and I made this happen. This is all a fight for love and hope, which I now realize is all I've been fighting for._

 _I've never fought for my own survival, I simply didn't care enough to do so. That will never change. If I am alone, I might as well not be at all. For years, I have chased the faint glimmer of hope, the tiniest chance that somepony would love me. The hardest part? I found them. Rejection after rejection, failure after failure, I thought I gave up, but some immeasurably small part never did. That was what allowed me to return so many times, what never stopped clinging to hope. The fact that I hated... or maybe even still hate that part for not letting me drop and finally be in peace speaks volumes about me._

 _I wanted Chokey. She refused me._

 _I wanted Chokey to have a life instead of being a sacrifice fueling Sombra's revenge. She gave me a chance._

 _I forgot Chokey. She didn't forget me._

 _I died. She gave up, choosing to forget me because the memories caused her far too much pain._

 _She forgot me. I returned, being a toy used for a cruel joke._

 _I gave up fully and completely. Cromach found me._

 _He fell in love with me... well, not exactly, but it grew. I didn't fight to survive, I fought to live WITH him._

 _Chokey returned to my life. The two fought over me._

 _I won. I won the hardest a pony ever can win. I did everything that was in my power to be with them both._

 _Harmony tore us apart._

 _I'm not fighting for survival, I'm fighting to regain Cromach, I'm fighting to save Guiding._

 _I might even be fighting to one day bring peace to Joy, one way or the other._

 _The reason has always been love, either existing love, or hope for one. I will keep fighting until I die or lose all reason to fight. Those things are equal. I fight for THEM, and fighting for THEM is fighting for ME, because without THEM, I am not ME. Without them, I am nothing. Without them, I don't exist. I might breathe, but I don't exist. I am nothing, but they make me into something. Without them, I have complete freedom, I can do anything to anyone including to myself. With them, I have a purpose._

 _That is why I'm here._

 _If all goes according to plan, we will touch the ground west of Drachenberg, some way away from the sewer entrance we originally used to escape. The goal is simple - use the known route to get as close to Cromach's last known location as possible. Unless he became one of those strange roaming Corrupted, he should be in the area where his family used to live or somewhere close. Once there, we set up a targetting array used as a navigation beacon for some strange griffon scanning devices hovering so high up that Corrupted flytraps can't reach them. Those should show us Cromach's precise location. Then, we find him and capture him in a stasis cage. The royal brothers offered me a laboratory in which to communicate with Cromach within the Empire, but I chose the underground Silver Sun facilities in Manehattan. After that, I'm on my own. If Crom doesn't come to his senses immediately, I..._

 _...I haven't really planned that far forward. I wish Heavy was here to offer advice. He's great at pointing out things I missed. Alas, he's in the Holy City with Cross and the rest of Shadowstep's company._

 _I am trembling._

 _Is it anticipation or fear?_

 _It is a silly question._

[End Entry]

The Blackbird hovers a meter above ground as we all jump outside. The familiar dry soil with barely any vegetation filling most of the Empire surrounding the Great Southern Desert crunches under my hooves. However, the black, soft corrupted land is spreading far and wide some distance away. Could it be that corruption has the power to revitalize even the magically dessicated deserts? Granted, there's no forest in sight, but there's dark grass and some bushes dotting the landscape. Somewhere far ahead must be the entrance to Drachenberg sewers.

Any movement around other than the fifteen agents plus Nicolai? No. That's about to change.

"Nicolai, we'll be starting to draw all Corrupted in the vicinity to ourselves as soon as we step on the dark ground."

The Black Ops boss currently landing behind me shakes his head.

"No, the mufflers of the suits should take care of that. They suppress any tremors we make, so unless we pass directly by a Corrupted we should be fine in that regard. They will see us long before they can sense us."

"Cool tech," I look at my legs covered by the dark green uniform, "Kinda wish I had these sooner."

"They were originally designed to avoid tripping certain vibration-based alarms. When you told us your experience with Corrupted senses, few bright minds had the idea to try these mufflers out. They work."

He supervises the deployment of everyone, walking around, checking equipment, and ending at me again.

"We've got everything. Do you understand all your equipment?"

I nod.

"I know where the night vision button is, I tested the noise amplification, I got my radio ready, and I absolutely love the sword and gloves you gave me. I'm still not sure how well all those things are going to work against Corrupted, but it's a lot better than walking all the way here alone with a cloth saddlebag. Can I keep the suit when we're done here? I don't know what it's made from, but I haven't felt so cool and fresh this close to the desert even when I wore nothing."

"Let's talk about that after we cross that bridge," Nicolai drops the visor of his helmet, and I hear his voice in my ears again, this time from my earbuds.

"Radio test. Report, everyone!"

I hear every single griffon's voice, although I can recognize only Flora's.

"Agent Flora reporting in!"

Sliding down the visor as well, the from outside completely opaque hardened plastic proves to darken my vision only a little, which isn't really helping in the late evening gloom. A single click of a button on the bottom of the helmet later, my view brightens up considerably.

"Blazing Light reporting," I mutter into the microphone, unsure about the other griffons' volume settings.

"You can speak up, Blazing. The microphones have automatic boosts and mufflers."

"Alright, alright," I say normally, "Got any idea where to set the scanners up?"

"Flora will explain on the way. Let's go. We should be reaching the corrupted territory after nightfall, and our weather stations estimated that moon will be heavily obstructed within Drachenberg area tonight."

"Won't that hinder your flying scanning thingies?"

"Strangely enough, it won't, considering we're mapping the location from extremely wide angles. We should be able to see most of Drachneberg's signatures, and if we don't find Cromach then we'll know he's in the city center... or deeper underground. Move out!"

The griffons assume a triangular formation, and we start running. The sun slowly drops over the horizon, and complete darkness covers the land.

Well, I have to try how good the night vision really is, right?

Complete pitch black. I stumble and immediately reactivate the night vision.

Cities are never like this, but we're too far away from civilization. No distant lights, no stars, no rays of moonlight, nothing, only silent crunching of the dry ground under our muffled boots, and I can hear even that only thanks to the helmet's sound amplification system.

We are shadows swiftly moving across the landscape.

"Alright, listen up!" I hear Flora's no-nonsense voice, and my visor lights up with white lines similar to me using my magical vision, only these are overlaid on the real world, "Blazing here is THE expert on Corrupted. We have our observational data, but it won't hurt to listen to some talons-on experience. What can we expect?"

Pain, honestly. There is no way this can be easy, no matter Nicolai's gadgets.

"I expect you know about kinds of Corrupted and all the general stuff, so I'll make it quick. Don't take it the wrong way, but Corrupted griffons are dumb. VERY dumb. They aren't stronger than pony Corrupted, at least not by a lot, but they are feral and as soon as they find prey, they can go completely berserk. However, as I said, they will go after you even if half of their body is missing, ignoring everything around."

"So we shoot on sight?" asks some agent.

"I... don't think so, although I have little experience with griffon Corrupted. Female Breeders should be more curious than hostile even as griffons, and Hunters will just call for a hunt and no amount of camouflage will help us. I think that if we attract Hunter attention, we should back off until they attack."

"Didn't you mean unless they attack?"

"Heh, no. In short, let's try to avoid conflict as much as necessary, but as soon as someone proves clearly hostile, obliterate them as quickly as we can."

"Understood."

It's a strange feeling, having running griffons salute me with their wings. I almost feel important.

We press on as our surroundings change from the barren landscape dotted with solitary bushes into softer land covered with short grass. All of a sudden, my helmet bleeps quietly, and a white circle appears in the distance with an arrow pointing to it and a number reading 1235 slowly ticking down.

"Uhhh, my visor is showing a timer or something," I comment on the new phenomenon.

An agent's voice answers:

"Point guard here. I set up a marker to the sewer entrance. The number measures how far we are."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

I wonder, can I do the same thing with my tracing spell?

Everything turns bright white.

"Whoah-" I trip, surprised by how completely useless my vision spell is inside a helmet. Thankfully, we're not galloping, so I don't turn into a living tumbleweed, and regain my balance mid-step.

Alright, let's not do that again.

The distance measuring device counts down, the white circle overlaid on my visor grows larger, and I'm getting tired. Running really isn't my thing. Hopefully, we won't be rushing through the sewers.

The panorama of Drachenberg lights up with more targeting white lines, and another marker appears, pointing to the tallest building I can see from this angle. Flora's voice follows.

"According to the sewer blueprints, there should be an exit right by that building's entrance. There are better places we can use, but this one is tall enough for the beacon to work AND saves us from using the streets too much and risking an encounter."

Keeping track of two numbers is confusing, so I ignore the second coordinate and focus only on the closer one. Eventually the countdown to the sewer entrance reaches two hundred.

"Movement to the right," I recognize the voice of our point guard.

Everyone slows down a little, which is a fact I appreciate from the bottom of my heart. There indeed is a tall black griffon matching our pace, his tentacles swaying in the air.

His beak opens wide, and I order on reflex:

"Fir-"

"Cover."

"-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

A beam of orange light pierces the night, burning my eyes. I can't see anything, tripping and unable to stop my disoriented fall this time. A wing wraps around me, steadying me for the moment I need to recover.

"Blazing, look at the ground when we're firing," I hear Nicolai.

"Cover," the firing agent says again, making me lock my eyes at the ground under my running hooves.

This time I only see bright shimmer at the edge of my vision.

"Target eliminated."

"SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" an unnatural, terrifying screech of an eagle made deeper by the tentacles in its throat sends shivers down my spine.

The multiple responding ones make me long for a toilet... and an underground bunker... somewhere on the other hemisphere.

"What?" asks the same agent, "Damn it, from the left this time! Three and counting."

"I'm counting seven," Nicolai takes charge, "Get to the sewer entrance ASAP, we can't fight on an open plain!"

Nicolai's wing shoves me forward. I'm still fighting with the white line burned into my eyes, and running faster isn't something I wanted to do, but the growling and screeching of Corrupted quickly closing in does the work of an energy drink enema crossed with a mountain of cocaine and a pool of coffee.

"Mine!"

A deafening boom, or something that would have been one without the helmet's muffler, comes from behind, and a small shockwave pushes me forward.

53

52

51

The circle marking the sewer entrance is so close.

"They're gaining on us again," I hear, "and there are more in the distance."

Another screech pierces the air just as we rush through the concrete circle into the enclosed space of the now dry sewers.

"Drop more mines and assume firing position," orders Nicolai, "Five check and cover the way deeper into the tunnel."

A single griffon tosses a bunch of flat disks out onto the open field towards the approaching Corrupted before bolting back to us. Nine more agents form two lines, the front ones kneeling with aimed rifles and the back ones standing up with beam weapons ready to fire. Shoulder to shoulder, they barely fit into the tunnel. Thankfully, there's nothing flowing through the sewers anymore, so the lowered center where water and waste used to be is safe to stand in. The agents designated by Nicolai to scout ahead are moving away as we're getting ready to face the charge.

Having been taught the lesson of pain before, I turn the night vision off, drowning everything in black, and wait. The first corrupted griffon steps near the prepared mines and I thank the sound dampening system of the helmet yet again.

When the chain reaction of shrapnel and hellfire ends, I open my eyes.

The trap was was less effective than I hoped. The first four Corrupted got disintegrated, but there are still twenty or so now torn between looking in confusion at the charred mess between us and them, and growing rage.

"This looks bad," I hear Nicolai over the radio, "Back off deeper into the sewers. Advance guard, any sightings?"

"Looks safe back here, you can come in. Do you need us to help you?"

"No, keep scouting ahea-"

"SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

The Corrupted charge, answered by the rattling of assault rifles.

I'm not very useful in this situation, am I? No projectile weapon training, no magic, no divine ability which wouldn't basically kill us immediately.

How can I help, how can I help?

Not get in the way, or be a liability to protect.

Damn it!

With that in mind, I move further away from the group.

Three more Corrupted drop and immediately turn into goop which drains into the solid yet tainted floor. More and more, however, flow into the tunnel.

"I really didn't want to waste the beam charges this early into the expedition. Alright, ready, aim-"

The ceiling bubbles, strings of black goo enveloping the Corrupted. Suddenly, like a mouth snapping shut, a waterfall of dark, tainted slime fills the tunnel from the entrance nearly to us.

Nicolai's agents freeze, and I can't blame them.

Then, as if nothing happened, the goo completely blocking the tunnel dissipates, leaving no Corrupted anywhere around, with those outside the sewer fleeing in blind panic.

We are untouched. Shaken, but otherwise unhurt.

"Blazing... any explanation?" I hear Nicolai in my ear.

"D- divine intervention, heh heheh?" is all I can stutter out.

I feel like we're being watched which, after what just happened, we probably are.

Something just devoured seven Corrupted, terrified twenty more, and left us alone. Maybe some evolving type of vegetation preying on the new species?

A single thick glob of goop splashes from the ceiling onto the floor.

"Do we... continue?" asks Nicolai.

"Do you want to go back that way?" I nod towards the suspicious entrance, "What if the Corrupted just woke whatever it was up?"

"I feel like we're walking into something's stomach now."

"Then we're lucky," I chuckle, still stunned.

"How come?"

"It just ate- ow!" Flora smacks me with the butt of her sniper rifle.

"Well done, agent," says Nicolai, "Everyone, we're here for a capture mission. We've seen enough insanity in our lives already. This is nothing new."

"Funny, I've been eaten by a dragon, but never by a tunnel- ow! Stop that, Flora!"

Nicolai chuckles.

"Aiming for a promotion, agent. Let's go, I want to be as far from the 'mouth' as possible. In the meantime, we might need to rethink out escape plan."

As we move deeper into the sewers and shadows start moving around in the absence of any light, I know I'm not being paranoid.

We ARE being watched.


	53. Love and Hatred: Target

[Blazing's Entry]

 _Corrupted vegetation, huh? I never thought about it too much after my resurrection. Greenery turned into blackery, and fauna tried to either mate with me or eat me. It makes sense, though, for something boosted by Harmony's taint to eventually make Corrupted its prey._

 _Wait, no. It doesn't. They are the soil, they are the territory, they are the same mass split into different bodies._

 _So what the hay just happened? Something ate a bunch of Corrupted, and it sure looked like another one. A Corruptor would make sense from the perspective of the attack, but there is no reason for it to happen. In fact, it would be far more likely to happen to us._

 _Thankfully, other than the strange shadows following us nothing else has happened yet. They don't even look as if they're massing up, but considering a tunnel just swallowed a bunch of corrupted griffons in front of my eyes, I'm not letting my guard down._

 _What? I've written enough to be able to do it while walking. It doesn't look pretty or overly legible, but it works._

[End Entry]

Our trek through the dry sewer continues. The griffons in the back are jumpy, twitching at every bigger grain of sand crunching under a boot. I close my little notebook which disappears into thin air.

"How do you do that?" asks Nicolai, "I mean, we used heavy suppression rings on you in the Holy City and they didn't work."

I shrug.

"It's a part of my divinity, I guess. I don't use magic to summon it and teleport it away, I can't do that. To be honest, I can't do magic at all."

Few agents give me a quick glance. I don't need to see past the dark visors of their helmets to know the lack of belief in their eyes. It's not like they can understand the difference between magic and divinity, so I don't mind.

"Really?"

"I can manipulate unnatural power used at me or near me, but outside of below average telekinesis I may as well be an earthpony. My divinity, on the other hoof, stems from who I am. I think it allows me to alter reality to a certain degree in a way I deep down feel is... my way."

Nicolai walking next to me nods.

"I see. You are a martial artist-"

I stop him right there.

"I used to think so, but Antares quickly taught me otherwise. After all the time he spent training me I'm still more a brawler with some modicum of skill and craptons of experience rather than a real martial artist."

"-close combat, hooves-on fighter and your innate power answers by disallowing others to use ranged weapons when facing you."

Smart griffon. As far as I know it's not completely correct, but he hit pretty close to the bullseye, and I'm not sharing the more accurate assessment of my power I discovered at Joy's dimension. Who knows when griffon politics might turn against me? I'm not just dragging others down to my level and beating them with experience. Through my short showdown with Vertradict, I know that when I can't block the enemy's advantage completely, I can give myself some. Heck, piercing dragon scales is no easy feat even for archmages, much less those of a tainted elder dragon.

My power is sort of a balancing factor, I think, which would also mean I can't use it to gain an unfair edge over someone. That's not exactly a problem, though, since I don't bully weaker ponies and the enemies on my back are freaking monstrous.

"You catch on quickly, Nicolai."

"All part of the job-"

"Aaaaah?!" an agent on the side passes under some vines hanging from the ceiling which shoot down, tangle around his helmet, and drag him upwards.

"Cut him down!" orders Nicolai.

The closest agents swing their swords at the mass of vines completely covering the flailing griffon's head. In such close space, they either can't put enough strength into the blows or the plant thing is far tougher than it looks.

"Release the helmet!" says the big boss in a firm tone.

A single click later, the griffon's head slips out and he falls on all fours, leaving his helmet lodged within the ball of... tentacles. Everyone backs away from the growth, now aiming their rifles at it. The lost helmet is unfortunate, but better than a lost head.

The ball of tendrils wobbles.

*Pop!*

The helmet shoots out-

"Ow!"

-hitting its owner in the beak. I guess the 'anomaly' didn't find it tasty without the griffon inside.

"Lights on! Check the helmet out for any parasites or anything irregular. If it's usable, suit up and let's keep going. I'm not going to question any possible or impossible strokes of luck."

"Yes, sir!" the afflicted agent salutes, firing up a flashlight embedded in the foreleg of his suit. When we all move further away from the plant or creature, two more agents help with examining all touched equipment, "No result, sir. Everything looks alright," he puts the helmet on, and I hear him in my ear a second later, "Night vision undamaged. Radio test, one, two, three."

"Recieved," confirms Nicolai.

"Sound system fully functional, as well as targeting markers. I'm ready to go."

"Someone up there likes you, Folley."

"Seems so, sir."

With flashlights turning off one by one, we resume our slow progress through the web of tunnels.

"Point guard, warn us about anything irregular on the floor or the ceiling from now on, even if you think it's moss."

"Yes, sir."

Looking at the side of the tunnel, I shiver and tap on Nicolai's shoulder.

"Aaand what about those?"

Silhouettes... pony shadows cast on the wall are moving with us. They have no eyes or features, but I know they are staring. They look as if something was just behind the first molecular layer of concrete and moved through it as easily as we walk unhindered by anything but air.

But why ponies? Here, deep in the Griffon Empire, ponies. Granted, there are ponies living in the Empire, about eight percent of the population actually from what I heard, so...

...no, I won't go around trying to explain it without any real clues.

"Everyone, try not to touch the walls," Nicolai shifts, and I can finally hear his calm tone crack a little, "Picking up the pace sounds like a great idea right now, doesn't it?"

"According to the map, we should be at the exit we need very shortly," says Flora, looking at a transparent model of the sewers floating in front of her. It's the same device Nicolai used when he led us through the desert. I really gotta ask for one eventually.

The tracking number on my visor shows 252, which means the direct route must be obstructed, but we're still far closer than I expected.

Alright, take a deep breath. Focus. Let's go.

With Flora guiding our progress using her gadget, it only takes ten minutes according to my helmet for us to reach a ladder leading upwards into a closed manhole. Everyone is on edge, looking around in search for the still following unnatural shadows and turning their heads from side to side.

Nothing. I almost wish something would break the tension and finally attack us... almost.

"Point guard, go," says Nicolai, which is followed by our front griffon climbing up the ladder, pushing upwards against the cover with utmost care, shoving it aside with barely a scratch, and slowly peeking out.

With a bleep, another tracking circle appears on my visor, this one only several steps away and up.

The agent whispers into his microphone:

"The door to the target is open. No obstruction in sight. Two- three Corrupted around. Two across the road, one on the far corner of our building. They all seem to be asleep."

"Then get moving," orders Nicolai, "Slow and steady unless something moves. Then we rush straight up and try to defend the roof. Got the building floor plan ready, Flora?"

"Transmitting right now. Point guard, confirm."

"Got it. Moving out!" with another whisper, he quietly drags himself up onto the street.

Nicolai taps my shoulder as I keep looking into the tunnel where shadows are moving from wall to wall. This time it's not subtle, rather pure oily blackness draining from the concrete and forming _something_ , "Your turn."

I shake my head, nodding towards the phenomenon.

"I'm going up last. I have the best chance against whatever that is. Just be ready to pull me up if needed."

The griffon nods, and the squad moves up one by one.

No reason to stay in this creepy place.

I look up, climbing up the first few bars.

I look back down.

It's there, in the empty trough.

A pony.

A completely black, featureless pony. No tentacles, no eyes, no mouth, no hooves. It could be a stallion, or it could be a big mare.

The "muzzle" of the creature splits in half, revealing a growing obsidian hole filled with _wriggling_.

"...hisssssssss..."

The multiverse is full of possible alternate realities, but there is not a single one in which I disobey the cold sweat on my back and my weakening legs and NOT get the fuck out.

"Closeit closeit closeit closeit!" I keep muttering as I bolt out into the deadly and yet somehow far more normal night.

The last two griffons around close the manhole. I don't need to look for a way thanks to the arrow at the right edge of my visor which reveals an outlined door to the building only several steps away. Quickly, but not in blind rush, which is something I'd like to tell myself, I trot up four stairs and join the others scouting out the bottom floor of... whatever this used to be. My closest guess is a shopping mall, though an enormous one compared to what I used to know in old Manehattan.

[Puffy Plume Parfumes]

Yep, the sign above one cubical space separated with a wall of broken glass says it all.

Across what looks like the main promenade of the open, segmented space, there's our target - a wide staircase leading further up.

"Four on the left, two on the right," Nicolai's comment ends my examination, "One is awake and getting up. Prepare to fire and run."

The Corrupted he's talking about is a female griffon watching us, head tilted. Her long talons score deep grooves into the already cracked tiles covering the floor, and she spreads her wings menacingly. Even for a corrupted griffon she's huge, over twice Nicolai's height and overall build.

That might actually be our saving grace, if the general rules of original Corrupted really apply to griffons.

"Don't!" I hiss, "Just keep her in sight and move as fast as we can to the stairs. She looks like a Protector and we're in her 'territory' now. If we get out quickly, we might escape without a fight."

"Move!" orders Nicolai without any questions.

The griffoness growls and whips her spiked tail around as our course brings us closer to her. She coils up like a spring about to go off...

...and relaxes as we take our first steps upstairs.

Note to self - corrupted griffon Hunters are the real assholes of the tainted race.

Six floors and a bunch of sleeping Corrupted later, we arrive to a small door looking like a service exit with a plaque reading 'Roof'. Our point guard pulls the handle which does nothing aside from clicking.

"Do you have some universal Black Ops key?" I ask.

He splashes something onto the lock which begins to hiss and smoke.

"We do."

Pushing forward, he forces the door to open, and we finally make it onto the flat roof which makes the final marker of my visor disappear. The view from here must be pretty impressive during the day since I can now feel the clearly unobstructed freezing desert air even through the suit. We're pretty high up. I doubt it's anywhere close to the tallest bank buildings in the city center, but it's a lot nonetheless.

"Scour the area for Corrupted," I hear Nicolai as if he was standing next to me despite him exploring the edge of the roof, "Twenty minute break afterwards while Flora sets the beacon up. Are you going to need a raised post?"

Flora, on the other hoof, is right next to me, rummaging through a bag she took off.

"Depends on the readings, sir," she says, distracted, "but have the guys prepare it just in case. It doesn't take much time to disassemble, and if our target is in this third of the town, I should be able to snipe anything you meet along the way from up here."

"Umm, do you need a hoof?" I ask Flora, unsure what to do right now.

"Not an untrained one, no. Why don't you take a break? It'll be your show pretty soon."

"Oh good," I collapse with my back against the nearest raised air vent, taking the helmet off and breathing heavily.

"Damn, you're out of shape!" Flora chuckles.

"Round is a shape..." I mumble.

Not that I'm fat. I walk around far too much for that... I just suck at running, doubly up far too many flights of stairs. The backpack, suit, and a rather tall building didn't help either.

Without the helmet, I can simply close my eyes and let my tactical vision spread.

A group of griffons are assembling something from a bunch of poles they got from somewhere- oh, it looks like each one carried few short ones which they are now putting together into a raised platform. That must the the post for Flora. The griffoness herself is building something far smaller and from the looks of it significantly more complex of about her height made once again from parts scattered over the bags of multiple agents. The rest of the agents are almost done with their search of the roof, and are sitting down all over the place to take a short break.

The calm before the storm... or before further search for the storm.

I appreciate the rest anyway.

Two quick high-pitched beeps eventually come from Flora's now blinking... totem -damn, I feel like a cave pony surrounded by all this tech- and her voice in my ear announces:

"Got him, and most other signatures of Corrupted along the way."

"How many," asks Nicolai.

"About as many as you'd expect in what used to be a populated town. Near to no movement, though."

"I'll take any blessing I can get at this point. So, where is the target?"

"Southern edge of town, residential area. Setting up a marker now."

I put my helmet on again and turn in the direction of the new white circle.

3469

I hear Nicolai's chuckle.

"Looks like agent Cromach stayed at home after all that's happened," he says, "Flora, I can't leave more than one agent with you-"

"No problem, boss. I can handle this on my own. Take everyone with you. I'm pretty sure you'll need every talon on the way. The streets are _infested_ with Corrupted. I sent you the markings."

"Yeah, that's gonna be one tough route."

I walk over to Nicolai looking at his own map filled with red dots, some bigger, some smaller.

"Hey," I poke him, "How do you know which one is Cromach?"

"What do you know about machine pattern recognition, heat signature analysis, and trace magic absorption?"

"Forget I asked."

Nicolai pats my back.

"We're certain it's him, don't worry."

"Alright," I nod and look into the darkness with the circle in the middle of my visor.

So, Crom's still around his house, which means that on some level he remembers something.

Is it going to be enough?

Or is it just an animal instinct?


	54. Love and Hatred: Lovers

Flora waves at us as we gather on the edge of the roof overlooking the Drachenberg streets we have to take.

"Good luck, boys. I'll be covering your plots."

Others salute, and I wave back. It feels a bit more personal.

"Hey, Flora," I say to the microphone, "If anything goes wrong down there with me and Crom… thanks for everything. You helped me a ton when I first arrived to this town, and no matter your reasons and the consequences you've been a great help all this time."

"Come on, saying it like this sounds like a goodbye."

"I'm about to face a Corrupted griffon warrior who possesses some amount of divine power and has centuries of combat experience. If he… if he doesn't remember… I know how much can go wrong, and I want you… all of you, actually, although I know you are here on Nicolai's orders, to know that I appreciate what you're doing."

And another salute, this time to me. That's all. Nothing more needs to be said.

"So, what now? Stairs again?"

With a flash of light and a hiss, two agents drill something into the concrete. Huh, hooks.

Oh geez, ropes, really?

"I hate to break it to you, but hooves aren't the best for climbing, though I used to be decent at it back in school. I was better with poles, though."

So many innuendos. SO MANY.

"Hmm," hums Nicolai thoughtfully and hands me one of the ropes, "Will the knots be enough?"

At very short regular intervals, there are bulges everywhere I can reach. They are big enough to be grabbed with locked fetlocks.

MORE innuendos. Yep, I'm getting close to Crom.

"Yeah," I nod. Unless I forgot everything from the quick practice before the last time I climbed up a mountain, I should be alright.

"Good," he gives one end to a griffon who fastens it to the prepared hook, and throws the other one into the darkness, "Get down there, secure the alley, and look for any Corrupted in the vicinity. I have a static image of the area scan we got, and Flora will update us via the radio about all bigger movements."

The first two griffons start climbing. After a short moment, two more drop off of the roof. I don't know how quick the agents are, but the ropes are clearly strong enough to hold at least four climbing pairs at the same time. My legs are shaking when it's my time, but that's normal by now. Carefully locking my hind legs around the rope, I feel the heavy weight of my backpack dragging me down.

One knot, two knots, three…

No, bad brain! Stop with the images of me in a bathroom surrounded by diamond dogs.

No, I don't care how great of an idea that is. Now's _knot_ the time.

 _Can someone up there cut the rope, please? I'd consider it mercy at this point._

Shush, head!

It serves as the perfect distraction, though, and neither the whistling wind nor the growing weight stop me from safely getting down. Yes, I _am_ slower than the agents, but who cares...

"Status report," says Nicolai.

"Two Corrupted behind that dumpster. One of them looked at us when we got down, likely curious about the dropped ropes, but then he just went back to sleep."

Pretty lucky. I wonder when the horrible part is about to start.

"Three Corrupted lying around in boxes or in bushes on the main street. Our best bet is to go down the middle of the road, since the Corrupted prefer to sleep in cover. We're pretty lucky since it looks like most of them are inside for the night."

"Corrupted don't exactly like cold, I think," I mutter, "at least longer exposure to it."

"According to our data, Corrupted don't mind rougher climate."

"They don't mind the climate, nor will they be significantly hurt by low temperatures I think, but they won't seek it out if there's a more comfortable option. If possible, they will at least look for a shelter from wind."

Nicolai looks at his glowing map and makes it zoom in. The buildings along the road indeed do have bigger red clouds in them.

"Checks out," he says, "Let's take the middle of the road then."

As we sneak out of the alley, I wonder how I know. I guess it's just a memory of how I felt when I was a Corruptor. It quickly turns out that the slightly gooped asphalt is no match for our muffler boots, and the only reaction we elicit from the sleeping Corrupted is a curiously wobbling back tentacle or two. It is clear that while we can't stop ourselves from making the air move, the windy night covers our progress just fine.

Well, until-

"Movement on two o'clock! Hostile contact," warns our point guard, which is followed by a clearly unreasonable amount of firepower aimed in the reported direction.

A corrupted griffon Hunter -damn, we really need a name to separate them from pony Corrupted. There are far too many differences- is prowling towards us. Even with his low-arched back and sneaky posture, he is as tall as the agents standing up straight. His back tentacles are swaying menacingly, and he looks ready to pounce at any given moment.

Yes, he is over ten pony lengths away, what of it?

"Back off, back off," mutters Nicolai. I'm not sure if the Corrupted can hear our voices from inside the helmets, but there's no reason to risk anything, "Blazing, can we repeat what we did in the shopping mall?"

"Nope. What's your quietest gun and how quiet is it?"

"I guess it's time to use the beam charges then," he says, "Aim, and let's hope no one is looking, because it's going to be pretty bright for a while."

"Slow down, commander," I hear Flora's voice, "I've got the cannon prepared and your problem in my sights. Calibrations are done, and the spinny things are spinning."

"Alright, Flora, shoot when you're ready," Nicolai raises his foreleg, "Everyone stop! Let's make the enemy's movement as predictable as possible."

The agents freeze, not lowering their long pyramid-y rifles though.

I hate to say it, but Flora's weapon will wake up everything and send it rushing straight towards her. Oh well, I guess sneaking time had to end at some point.

A deep, slow 'whooooom!', not unlike a single bass string being rung, resonates through the sky, and-

-the upper half of the Corrupted's torso disappears completely, ripped to small shreds scattering wide across the street. His head and neck fall on the ground, twitching, followed by his lower body gradually keeling over, liquifying, and draining into the hungry dark tainted asphalt.

After that, only silence. No Corrupted hunting howls, no curious growling, nothing, as if this encounter never even happened.

"Target eliminated," says Flora, "Stop standing there and admiring my work. You've got a job to do."

"I'm admiring my engineers, Flora," mumbles Nicolai, still sounding a bit detached, "We didn't have any real data aside from firing range experiments."

"Which I passed with flying colours, now move your ass… boss."

"Right," he recovers, "Everyone, let's keep moving. Flora, tell us if we have to take a route that'll make you lose vision."

"Will do."

And just like that, we're running again through the quiet night streets of Drachenberg. I can't let what just happened slide, though.

"Ehh, what the hay was that, Nicolai? I saw sniper rifles in Manehattan. They go boom and someone has a hole in their lightly armored head. They don't go full quiet whoom and half of a Corrupted Hunter is suddenly missing."

He chuckles.

"It is a sniper rifle, technically, albeit a bigger one. You see, Flora has excellent eyesight and amazing sense for distance distortion. If you put a scope on a mace, she would hit the Corrupted with it from her roof."

"Heh, you might think that was a joke, but I've seen some space-bending stuff in my time."

"I can imagine. Anyway, thanks to her excellent aim, Flora was chosen to test our new long-range weapon we call a gauss rifle. It's an attempt to shrink a cannon we very rarely deploy against ships and tanks."

"What does it do exactly?"

"In short, it uses electrmagnetic field to accelerate special bullets enough to go across vast distances. The full-size cannons can reach from Griffonstone to Manehattan. There's no explosion, very little noise, and no light."

"Oh god..."

"Which one?"

"All three of them suck and I wish they were repeatedly shot with that damn thing."

"Heh."

"And the rifle version?"

"Works well enough, as you saw. The problem is that it requires a lot of power and a solid stationary place to fire it. When Flora puts together all the necessary bits and pieces it looks like a griffon-sized turret more than a rifle. Plus, there's a delay between firing the shot and it leaving the barrel, which is why Flora's aim and prediction are vital."

"The bullets though. I get that they fly faster, but a Corrupted's chest got completely shredded."

"Yeeeeah, we're kind of using ammunition banned by international treaties here. Any complaints?"

"I'll take anything that makes my life a bit easier, thank you very much. The bullet didn't sound like an explosive one, though."

"No, pressurized gas shattered the container as soon as it got damaged by penetrating the tough Corrupted skin."

"Do your other guys have rifles with those things? Or miniguns, like Cassius' power armor guards."

"No. As I said, the production and use of these things are banned internationally, but what wouldn't I do for someone whom I owe so much, right?"

"And now the real reason?"

"The caliber of bullets used by standard assault rifles doesn't allow for this kind of ammo. Flora's stationary gauss rifle is the only big enough thing we've got here to use those. We only have normal armor piercing rounds, some acid bombs, napalm, and the beam rifles. Special ammo like hollow point bullets and various other kinds poisonous, crippling, or deadly to griffons straight up fails to bother a Corrupted."

"Only..."

"This isn't a place where I would want to be with some pea shooter."

Passing a big black pile of yet another sleepy corrupted griffon lying by a news stand, I couldn't agree more. The thing is that I still have my doubts about how useful our weapons would be if we had to fight and woke the whole neighbourhood up.

As if I called it, when our surroundings change from the main streets to roads dusted with sand criss-crossing the outskirts of Drachenberg, a huge corrupted griffon walks out of a side-alley ahead of us.

A Protector patrolling his territory even through the night.

Sadly, whether we are about to enter or leave his territory doesn't matter at this point. He knows about us, and he's angry.

"Aim!" orders Nicolai calmly, making the agents stop and prepare their heavy weapons.

Silently, the griffon charges straight at us. This time I have enough foresight to look down at the ground and close my eyes as well.

As the barrage of bright light accompanied by electronic buzzing ends, I look back up again to see the smoldering Corrupted, parts of his black skin and feathers charred and hissing. However, the lack of any significant damage is shocking. Those beams cut a hole through a Hunter, and yet a Protector just shrugged them off. Fortunately, he's now standing still two ponies away from our front line, breathing heavily and visibly seething.

Our attack might not have wounded him much, but it definitely HURT.

Then he takes a step backwards, and begins opening his beak.

Time slows down for me. I see everything, every reaction is in slow motion because deep down I know this is the worst possible outcome. He's about to scream, and we're about to have comp-

*WHOOOOOM!*

The Protector's body jerks backwards as Flora's projectile shatters against his chest, making him do a half-backflip.

"Tsch- I was aiming for the head. Note to self- these bullets make the falloff range go down," I hear her voice.

The Protector is already getting back up. The beam rifles are still recharging.

"Acid!" is Nicolai's next order, and within a fraction of a second a bunch of small containers shatter against the rising body. The tainted flesh is melting too slowly...

I see the beak open again. This time the screech is coming.

 _Can the balancing divinity allow me to go hoof to hoof against a Corrupted?_

That passing thought makes me jump forward towards the hissing monster, levitate my sword, punch the Corrupted's chest which gives in as if he was a muscular but normal griffon, all that while my Black Ops blade goes into his beak and upwards through his brain and skull.

No resistance.

You can rip me in half with a good swipe.

I can now do the same, bastard.

With bit more telekinetic focus, I rip my sword out of the Corrupted, slicing off half of his head in the process and turning back towards the completely stumped agents as the body falls on the ground and dissolves.

"...holy feathers!"

"...I thought he was just some rich bigwig."

"...I've never seen anything like this."

"...how?!"

The whispered comments of agents forgetting our open comms make me grin inside my helmet.

"Blazing, you _do_ have the standard issue Black Ops sword, right?" asks Flora, "Because if not, I want what you're having."

"To be honest, Flora, I'd like to take a look at your rifle too, but no, the sword isn't the reason," I answer as I flick the black goo off of the blade and sheathe it.

"Cut the chatter," says Nicolai firmly, "The lightshow must have woken at least someone up. We need to move. Any movements, Flora?"

"Not as far as I can see, but hauling ass does sound like a great plan. You're not far anyway."

Those words make my breathing quicken.

 _Almost there._

My legs are shaking again.

Nicolai takes out his floaty map once more.

"Move!" he orders.

Minutes later -five, ten, fifteen, thirty? I don't know anymore- we arrive to a familiar neighbourhood. One-story houses, dashed and stomped black gardens, broken white fences grown through with tainted tendrils. I was here when it was still a place of peace and serenity.

I don't need the agents to lead the way anymore. The point guard eventually stops with a raised foreleg.

"Target in sight. Sleeping in under the window. Requesting confirmation."

I look to where he's pointing.

"Yes, that's him. Stay back and let me talk."

There's a terrifyingly huge pile of black and grey feathers, oily fur, tentacles, and bulging muscles indeed lying under his house's side window which is slowly rising up and down in regular intervals. The masking ability of the Black Ops suit is amazing, because his back tentacles don't appear until I'm about two pony lengths away from him, upon which I stop.

"Cro?" I say quietly, taking my helmet off and using my magical vision along with what little I can see normally, "Wake up, it's me."

With a growl, Cromach opens his bright green eyes glowing in the darkness. There is no moment of waking surprise or uncertainty, he's focused at me. As he stands up, I finally fully realize how _massive_ he is.

Crom is almost three times as tall as I am, with a curved beak, talons half as long as my foreleg and nearly as thick. More than before, every muscle on his body is defined to perfection visible even through the combination of black and grey of both his fur and feathers. The plumes of his wings look like folded steel, dwarfing his back tentacles as he spreads them wide. Last, but not least, a thick, long tail whips the wall behind him, scattering mortar everywhere.

"It's me, Blazing Light. I- I know it's been long… far too long, Cro. I know all this," I raise my hoof and circle it around, "is my fault. But I also know that you never forgot over the centuries, that you had pictures of me and everyone else in your office. Bucket told me you kept waiting no matter what happened, that you were… certain I would come back at some point. I need you."

He takes a single step to me, sniffing the air.

Curiously, maybe?

"Look, I know that deep down you would never lose yourself to Harmony's curse. You fought hard by my side, and much longer afterwards. These are just words, but I love you. I love you so much that I was scared of everything on the way here. I was scared I won't make it here in time, that I won't make it here at all. I was terrified I won't be able to feel what I used to towards you, or that I won't be able to show you."

I'm rambling… and crying.

"But I'm here right now. I love you harder than ever before. Nothing has stopped me, not the gods, not Corrupted, not griffons, not- urk!"

As my hooves leave the ground, I look down at the three talons impaling my barrel.

"-"

I try to say something, but I just gurgle as blood trickles out of my mouth.

"SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

The screech rings through Drachenberg, and echoes between the houses as well as tall business buildings.

In few seconds, Corrupted will answer the call and come. The agents will die, Nicolai and Flora too.

I didn't make it in time.

Every breath is harder than the one before as I choke down more blood.

The physical pain is nothing, though, compared to the agony of my heart feeling as if it has just been ripped out.

That's all right, though…

You gave me the best few years of my life…

You can take… all the rest… away...


	55. Love and Hatred: Shattered

Darkness is creeping from the edges of my vision as I jerk upwards, dangling like a doll and gurgling blood from my mouth and the three places Cromach's talons are piercing me. I don't have much strength left, nor any desire to resist anymore, so my last attempt at movement is looking up into the green eyes I've grown to know and love.

I hear some shouting muffled by blood rushing through my ears, but I don't pay attention. Every breath is a fight for air, and I simply leave my mouth to hang open as a steady thin stream of red leaves it along with my desire to remain in this world.

Cromach looks down past me hanging from his talons. I wonder what caught his attention...

A microscopic moment later, his head involuntarily twitches up. Over and over and over.

With an annoyed screech, Cromach swings his foreleg, I feel sick from the rapid movement, and then the dull sensation of my back hitting the ground follows. I barely register it, though, completely drowned by my insides being ripped apart from me sliding off of the sharp talons, and of course by more blood suddenly everywhere.

Croaking, I somehow summon enough strength to roll over, clearing my mouth which allows me to breathe the tiniest bit.

I can't see anything. Why? My eyes feel as if they're bathing in something. I must have hit my head against the ground when Cromach flung me away.

I'm thinking strangely clearly. It must be all the adrenaline.

Stopping any attempts at moving my eyelids, I let my tracing spell cast some light on the situation. At least that's one good thing about not having a helmet anymore.

The 'thing' which distracted Cromach was Nicolai. The distraction was, or indeed still is, him standing on his hind legs with a Black Ops assault rifle aimed directly at Cromach's chin shooting at extreme speed what's less a hail of bullets and more a solid pole of lead.

The sad part is that to Cromach the firepower able to cleave through a battalion of armored soldiers is still merely a distraction. The corrupted griffon's head is jerking upwards, but the bullets are losing all power as soon as they impact against the black body and flop away.

The black and white world lights up again as one of the smarter agents discharges an energy beam which burns Cromach's chest, followed up by a soft clink of a released energy cell. It only serves to make Cromach mad.

He drops on all fours as soon as Nicolai has to back off to reload, swiping his foreleg at the Black Ops boss who isn't fast enough and has the rifle he's using to block knocked out of his grasp. Good, at least he wasn't sliced in half. Gotta appreciate the small things in life, however temporary they might be.

Another energy beam, this one setting Cromach's wing he uses to shield himself on fire. It dies out instantly, but serves as a good distraction for two agents circling from the side with something flat that might be a stretcher towards me. In the meantime, someone tosses another rifle to Nicolai, a clearly loaded one because he resumes unleashing hell at Cromach.

This is all just to gain some time to get me out. Corrupted must be waking up with each second and gathering around. Blast after energy blast hit Cromach, filling the air with the stench of scorched fur, feathers, and flesh, succeeding only in making the Corrupted more and more irritated.

Suddenly the air grows colder and fills with the sharp scent of ozone.

I wish I could move. I wish I could prevent what's coming. I wish I could call out a warning. In my shape, I can barely keep breathing though. Cromach gathers his divine power on instinct, filling my colourless world with blue sparks of lightning coursing through his body.

The sky splits apart.

Bright azure pillar of light strikes Nicolai, followed by a shockwave of static electricity so strong it shuts off my magic and my brain.

My tracing spell restarts quickly, and when the moment of overload ends with my body absorbing the semi-divine energy, I realize I got off lightly. Several agents are lying around in pieces along with the exploded debris of their beam rifles. Where Nicolai stood is a small crater and a charred body with straps of Black Ops uniform cooked onto it. The survivors are running around and shooting at Cromach who is still sparkling with electricity and looking for a new victim.

He notices the two agents finally getting to me with indeed a stretcher and turns to us.

"Oh shit!" I hear an agent curse and realize the survivors have their visors drawn up. The shockwave must have fried their sensitive equipment, "SOMEONE GET HIM AWAY FROM US!"

The familiar breaking of small objects accompanies acid charges being thrown at Cromach. He growls and focuses on the offenders fanning around and tossing more corrosives.

*Whooommmmm!*

Half of Cromach's head splatters across the ground. He looks a little surprised by the fact, right before small tentacles dart out of his neck, reforming the missing tissue.

*Whommmmmm!*

Flora's next shot rips off the wing Cromach uses to deflect the deadly projectile, staggering him and making him take several steps backwards.

*Whoooooommmm!*

The third impact knocks him backwards on the ground.

"Move, move! If that thing isn't broken by now, Flora sure ain't firing it again any time soon. Someone check on Nico- oh Emperor's bloody talons! Is that damn thing immortal?"

Cromach is standing back up, his head now completely reformed, and burn marks being a thing of the past. Fortunately, the moment of shock where no one is firing anything is enough for everyone to realize that Cromach is looking into the distance where we came from.

Lightning arcs from him towards the end of the road leading deeper into the city, making him disappear and reform there. One more 'jump' later, he's gone.

"Is he going after Flora?"

"He must be! She knows what's going on better than we do since all our stuff is fried."

"Hunter spotted!"

"Scare it off with acid!" the agents with the stretcher arrive, rolling me around carefully, "How is this guy still alive? Stasis unit?"

"The one we had ready for the target is fried. The spare one survived the blast inside the shielded case."

"Bring it here, we'll stabilize him until we get to the Blackbird."

"Fowley, Nicolai is still alive!"

"THE HELL?! Use the stasis unit on him then, pronto!"

Can't… exactly… blame... their priorities.

Another two griffons stop by Nicolai's crater and look around, confused.

"He refused. He says we're to use it on that guy. That's an order."

"He can talk? What a beast! Alright, order's an order. Move your asses here with the unit, we'll grab the boss."

"Hunter escaped! Multiple movements in the darkness, though."

"Any working lights?"

"Chemical only."

"Damn it, keep those away from the wounded! Alright, the flares will have to do then. Grab whoever can move, offer last rites to those who can't. If they want to try their luck and Corrupted mercy here, leave them with their supplies. We are retreating, NOW!"

Two agents fasten several discs to the metal poles of the stretcher, and I feel magic at work. It flows over me gently, like a cool gel, slowing down my breathing and making it easier to deal with all the blood…

...however, that's about it.

Huh, magic?

"We have a problem, he's still breathing," reports the agent checking my vitals.

"...m...gi...c..."

"He said something… magic? Yes, the stasis units are partly magical, basically crystals fixed with a stasis spell charged by griffon power source. Why?"

He leans directly to my muzzle.

"...nt… w...rk… n… me..."

He clears the blood from my mouth.

"Fowley, he said it won't work on him."

The griffon currently in charge rushes over, poking me in various places. I barely register the talons quickly jabbing me.

"He is partially rigid, so it's working to some degree. We'll work with what we got. Pick him up, you two, and let's roll. I've got Nicolai as stabilized as I think someone not yet dead by some miracle can be."

Two stretchers and five agents. Cromach single divine attack wiped out nearly two thirds of our squad, and we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Flora distracting him.

I wonder if she managed to escape.

Huh?

I must have dozed off for a moment, because the next uncomfortable thing I feel is being carried vertically down some sort of ladder. My tracing spell reveals a tunnel.

The sewers again. We must have taken some closest manhole down without regard for safety or viable course. It's probably a good thing we took a different entrance. This way we might avoid the weird tunnels, although if we're looking for the exit closest to the Blackbird we'll pass by anyway.

My spell fades. No matter what I do, I can't use it anymore.

I don't think I'm bleeding anymore, but on the other hoof, I can't feel much of anything. Good thing I won't have to be the one explaining what happened to Nicolai to Cassius. Come to think of it, since I'm still alive, I must have retained something alicorn-y in me despite my unicorn-ness, unicornhood, wingless-being-y-thing-majig.

Sweet, sweet bloodloss.

"Contact! Small, pony- oh what the fucking hell!?"

"Damn it, cut the tentacles off! Help him! Don't shoot, you'll hit the wounded. Acid, ac- mmpphmb!"

Some more struggling, and then silence. Well, strained and muffled grunts of griffons as if they were trying to untangle themselves from some particularly strong web.

The feeling of motion right above me makes me open my eyes.

"Brlblrlblrbl!"

A gaping mouth full of tiny tentacles greets me.

No, literally.

No metaphor for getting eaten or anything.

It's a literal ear-to-ear grin on a shiny black muzzle right under a pair of completely black eyes with yellow irises.

A pony.

A Corruptor.

I must be dead already. There's no way. Yet, it's all clear now. Why didn't I realize it before?

"S… t… e…?"

"...hissssssss… blrlblrlblrl!"

Three tongues dart out of the wriggling mouth, licking my nose.

Suitie. Last time I left her in these sewers and she made them hers. She saved us from the Corrupted when we arrived, and now… what now?

Suitie soundlessly _flows_ around me, licking the three holes clearly speared through. When she sees it's not helping, she puts her hoof over the largest one, and drips inside.

"...n...o..." I manage to croak.

"Hisssssss!" she tilts her head.

"...o…th...r… he... lp..."

She looks around like a panicking animal, not knowing what to do. On the other hoof, right now, I do know. I know exactly what needs to happen.

Thank you, Nicolai, for the gesture with the stasis unit.

With all the remaining strength and unexpected amount of new pain, I manage to inch my foreleg towards the other stretcher lying on the ground.

"...help… him..."

My eyes roll back as I start gasping for breath in slow motion, feeling the blood choking me again. All the stasis unit is doing now is allowing me to feel every stretched second of pain in minute detail.

"...grrg..."

That's not Suitie this time, it's me.

"NNNNNNNNNNNGH!" I hear agents scream into the tentacles covering their mouths when Suitie takes her place above burned Nicolai somehow still shallowly breathing, and shoves a growth of tentacles from her mouth into his throat. She melts over the suddenly thrashing griffon, covering every feather and hair in her black biomass, seeping into every hole, and fusing with Nicolai like she did with me.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" the Black Ops boss suddenly bolts upright, gasping for breath and clawing against his neck. He hacks and coughs out the black goo, but all he can do is stand up on all fours, and-

"Blaaargh!"

-release his new three black tongues from his throat.

His sclera turn to Corrupted black, and his pupils gain the beastly yellow hue dimly glowing in the light of the fading flares.

"Grrrrhg..." he gurgles something, "Hissssss!"

"S… t… e..." I whisper, or at least I think I do. Oh good, I do, because Suitie/Nicolai walks over, drooling over me, "H.. lp… h… m..."

Nicolai blinks, falls on his haunches, and clutches his head.

"The hell?!" he groans, clearly choking on his new tongues.

"Re… mber… w...o… yo… re..."

He freezes. No matter how good his earholes are, he wouldn't be able to understand me.

Suitie must have, though, like before. I know how the split minds in his head must feel, the new senses, the new body. What I hope for, is that he doesn't need to fight for control like I did.

Several seconds later, although it might be shorter since I'm half-stasis'd, Nicolai stands up sharply, looks at his raised foreleg and says:

"You… understand me, creature, right?"

He waits, as if listening to an inaudible or inner voice.

"Release everyone, please."

The tentacles growing from the concrete floor dissipate and the whole tunnel turns darker.

Wait, no. I'm just dying, the tunnel is okay. Good job, tunnel.

Lost Cromach, myself, Flora, other agents. 'Saved' Nicolai.

All in all, this could have gone better.

On the other tentacle, it could have gone a lot worse.

"Fowley, grab your surgical supplies!"

"Are you okay, Nic-"

"NOW!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Sterilize whatever you can! Thank Emperor this sewer is dry at least. The stasis unit is giving us minutes, and right now I need you to perform miracles."

"We have no blood, sir, and only basic anesthesia."

"Miracles, Fowley, that's an order!"

"Miracles it is, sir!"

And then I feel the scalpel cutting into my barrel.

Funny, I didn't think I could scream anymore.

[Blazing's Entry]

Sometimes if you give your everything and try your best, you will still fail. That is not weakness, that is life.

But I didn't. I cried, I whined, I gave up, I tried again, and it all took too long. I don't know if what I was trying to achieve was impossible from the start, I just know that I didn't give it my best, and I failed.

[End Entry]


	56. Love and Hatred: Revenge

*Beep beep beep beep beep.*

The soft, yet unending beeping of medical machinery is a poor company. Not even the less and less frequent doctor's visits help break the monotony. On the other bandaged hoof, I can sleep as much as I want, and considering I still drift off whenever I close my eyes I think my body needs it. What I need… I don't even know what I need, quite honestly. Despite the black depression, I'd like to take another walk sometime soon.

Eeh, I'm not even depressed anymore, I think, I'm just resigned to my fate. Deep down I knew what I was trying to achieve would be near impossible and I braced myself for any result. That, or what I was afraid of before, which was not being able to feel much of anything anymore, came true and in the end it was better for me to have a literally broken heart than for Cromach to face the metaphorical version.

Speaking of my wounds, damn did Cromach have an unlucky aim… for me I mean. With one talon, he managed to pierce my lung and scratch my heart, the second one chipped my spine, and the third mangled whatever disgusting tubes my lower body holds.

Yes, still holds. I don't know how, but I'm still around half a month later and with many more weeks of recovery to go. Nicolai's agent buddy must have been a magician with a scalpel, though.

The door clicks just as I gradually manage to inch my stick-thin foreleg towards my itchy chin. More doctors? I don't think there's anything on my schedule tod-

"How's the patient?" asks a cheery male voice featuring a slightly choked echo I haven't heard for a while.

"You tell me," I croak and give approaching Nicolai a weary smile.

"Eager for some news, I see."

"More to face the blowback from my stupid expedition request, but I'll take anything to beat the boredom over the head with."

"I can have a TV or a radio brought here. The doctors were against it at first, saying it would hinder your sleep, but you look fine to me."

"When did you get your medicine degree?" I chuckle.

"Sometime during the seventh, I think, experiment on me and my new… company."

Did I forget to mention that Nicolai now looks completely like a Corrupted without the size? I did? Well, he does. Thankfully, it looks like Suitie isn't trying to devour him or anything… or he has excellent self-control.

"Speaking of Suitie, how are you two doing?"

"That's a strange name."

Oooh boy.

"I was bored during my first trip to the Empire in this age, and I named the Corruptor living fused to me like a bodysuit Suitie McSuitface. She didn't seem to mind."

"Thank you. Now I have yet another piece of information I should never under any circumstances share with anyone."

"Heheh. I hope the scientists weren't too hard on you."

"Are you talking to me or to her, because I can feel her reacting. I'd give her control for a moment, but I assume you don't speak fluent 'Hisss and Gurgle', right?"

"I understood her when she was tentacling inside my head, I'm not sure how it would go now."

"Heh, tentacling around. That sums it up pretty well, actually. Anyway, I was able to dissuade them from any more intrusive experiments. To be frank, I was more worried about their safety than mine, because damn is this lady terrifying."

"Corruptors can be, definitely."

The grin on his beak fades when I say that.

"That's actually the second thing I wanted to talk about. I've gathered some… information over time, and I've gone over what little I know. Desert Shade and her associates, Flora, Heavy Hoof… they all explained to me how you felt when you were a Corrupted. Was it… Suitie's fault? The insanity, the hallucinations, the… desires."

He is scared. Not that I can hold it against him, but seeing the second most powerful griffon in the Empire terrified is a new experience.

"Suitie definitely started it. She… infested me in hopes of corrupting and eating me at first, but eventually we came to an agreement of sorts, if anything as concrete can be said about her. The 'agreement' was that she would stop trying to make me into a mushroom, and I don't blow her up the second she drips off of me. Eventually, though, I think Suitie grew to like the different locales we've gone through. As far as I know from my own experience, Corruptors have senses completely beyond any other Corrupted or mortal creature, and I guess something about the Empire captivated her. Oh, and she likes eating meat… a lot."

"Oh yeah, I noticed," he laughs with relief, clearly recalling something, "My first real meal back here was quite a spectacle. I don't think the guards will ever forget that."

"Guards?"

"Well, I've been locked up inside a very secure research cell until recently. Thankfully, my brother insisted on me having at least normal food and access to some ways to amuse myself despite the scientists wanting a purely sterile environment. Let's just say that my _companion_ pounced at the sight of juicy meat."

"So, how do you feel? Considering you're allowed to move around like this it can't be that bad."

"I feel… cramped. In my head and in my neck mostly, but she relieves that with those great massages she gives. I think it's getting better, or I'm getting used to it. Right now, I believe I'll be alright as long as I occasionally amuse my new… roommate and her own tastes. My real concern is the future. I was wondering if I'll need to resign from my position."

"Nicolai, one thing I learned was that focus is the key. My transformation went really bad only after the tainting 'bomb' Legius had prepared went off. I… I think you at least have more time before you'll need to make that decision, maybe a lot more than you're thinking."

"How come?"

"Corrupted can live a very long life within their territory. Heh heheh hahahahahahahahaha!" I break into laughter, soon gasping for breath.

Damn I'm so weak I'm wheezing.

"What is so funny about it?" Nicolai raises an eyebrow.

"I realized," I wipe tears from my eyes, "I realized that you might exactly be what Crowley wanted the whole time."

"Huh?" I now have Nicolai's full attention.

"I might have told you already, but he wanted the griffons to have an immortal ruler like ponies and Celestia, someone to rise above petty conflict, finally unite the land, and bring peace to the citizens of the Empire. I shattered his dream, but now… I might have given it another chance. I even heard Celestia survived centuries of corruption before returning to normal, there's Nightshade and other semi-normal tainted individuals. You might one day… bear a lot more responsibility than you do now."

"Whoah, now that's something to think about."

"A bit too much to chew in one sitting, eh?"

"Said the guy who repeatedly saved the world from destructive gods. I might still be a small fry in comparison. Speaking of which, what are you going to do now?"

"Sleep."

"And _after_ you make a full recovery?"

"Hmmm..."

[Blazing's Entry]

A month and a half of treatment and recovery.

According to the doctors, nopony should have survived the damage I sustained despite the quick surgery in such unsanitary place like old unused sewers. The common ones chalked it up to a miracle, the ones working with me and Nicolai later 'explained' it via the effects of divinity (We have no idea why, so let's blame something unnatural). It is the safest guess, though. However, now I know I possess no divine durability or resistance, but it looks like that if I get some stabilizing treatment soon, I can survive clearly fatal injuries.

Let's not make a habit of testing the limits of that.

I was a wreck when I was let out of the private hospital within the Holy City, but an alive wreck. While the food was good, it was still patient food, and I was barely allowed even that since I spent most of the first month with tubes sticking out of me. Afterwards, I worked with Nicolai on my physical recovery and in the end helped test the limits of his new form. I haven't been fed that well in ages, and under the supervision of personal trainers and chefs, I recovered to an amazing degree.

Eeeeh, I gained some weight, heh, which wasn't all muscle. I kinda disliked all the healthy food, so I ordered some more interesting meals when I could. A hayburger is a hayburger, sue me!

Aaanyway, fast food and a small belly aside, all the time I had to focus on exercise without being chased helped beyond my wildest dreams. Eventually, though, I had to end the physical recovery, and finally see how all the pain I was suppressing would mark me.

Flora wasn't found after the Drachenberg expedition. Cromach is lost. The five Black Ops agents who survived remained in the service afterwards. I honestly didn't know what to do and didn't really have any desire to find something new. However, Heavy Hoof came from Manehattan eventually when he found out about the results of the expedition. It's kinda funny that he and Shadowstep's guys were in the Holy City prison all the time while the expedition happened, we returned, and I was in a coma, then they were let out and sent to Manehattan while no one told them about us, and only THEN Bucket recieved a message about me as the current Silver Sun leader.

Bureaucracy at its finest.

So, Heavy arrived, and after some deliberation I decided. I'm done. I tried to do everything, chase every tie to my past life, and I failed. I'm going home. I'm returning to Pine Hills where I'll serve as a guard since I can now harm Corrupted thanks to my divinity and thus keep them away better than the amazons.

Heavy and I returned to Manehattan where I reported everything to Bucket including my plans. The robot gave me a regular scheduled message for Crimson Heart and supplied me with everything for my trip. Oh yeah, I actually kept the Black Ops sword. It's awesome. Too bad that if it breaks or is damaged, nopony in Equestria will be able to repair it.

With everything ready, no loose ends untied, and a semi-clear goal in mind, I said goodbye to Heavy, Cross, and Bucket, and set out on my hopefully final trip for some time.

I'm going home. Well, I'm going someplace where I'll make a home, and then I'll be home.

[End Entry]

Not even my lazy ass can make me sleep anymore, which I consider about the only viable reason for finally unzipping my sleeping bag and peeking out.

Oh dear god, fresh air!

Spring is almost over, and the morning sun is starting to warm the air up to a pleasant degree. Granted, after the Empire the mornings in Equestria are still somewhat chilly, but that only serves to wake me up faster.

"Aaaah!" my eyes bulge when I hear a quiet grumble and notice that what's been warming me up throughout the night wasn't just the sleeping bag.

"Mrrmrmrm..." a chubby female Corrupted with large, round breasts is lying next to me, her side pressed tightly against the padding. She looks up and hisses quietly. There's no threat in it, mostly curiosity.

"Did you think I was a lost egg?" I mumble, telekinetically gripping the handle of my sword just in case.

"Mrrrmm?" she tilts her head.

I doubt we'll be getting anywhere like this. The overdeveloped physical traits make it clear the mare is a Breeder, and thus only a little dangerous, so I slip out of the sleeping bag. She only grumbles in disappointment, but calms down when I lean down and rub her belly, taking care to softly knead her teats and avoid any dripping liquid.

Temptation, temptation.

Anyway, I don't push too far, and stop when she seems to drift off and closes her eyes. That gives me the confidence to pack my things up despite her thin tentacle wrapped around my hind leg just out of need for physical contact. When I'm done, I carefully tug at my living shackle until the Breeder releases me.

I like friendly wild Corrupted, they are cute.

Thankfully, she doesn't follow me, so I'm not forced to run or threaten her, and I set out onto the last leg of my journey. Pine Hills should be only several hours away, and at this point solitary Corrupted are a non-issue. All I hope for is that I don't attract the attention of a pack, but so far that hasn't happened despite me not being able to sense them anymore. I did have to fight off a duo of Hunters at one point in the past week, but as soon as one got seriously hurt, they ran off. I guess they weren't used to ponies able to harm them as easily as I did, and they acted like animals in pain when encountering resistance during a hunt which was supposed to be for fun.

As for the solitary threats, I met two or three each day, but they all acted the same way. When soft words and taking a non-collision course didn't work, sword and their newfound vulnerability definitely did. Strangely enough, I felt _safe_ walking through the tainted wilderness, which is something pretty much nopony else can say.

While I'm trudging through the undergrowth dotted with light spots where sun pierces the canopy, hours pass by. Too many hours.

Hmmm…

I pull out a compass and an electronic map Nicolai gave me. That thing is SO COOL! It's all realistic up to the detail of ground elevation and stuff and reasonably accurate. According to him, their mapping 'drones', which are the small high-altitude flying devices he mentioned in Drachenberg do a scan of Equestria every year nowadays. They can't do it more often, since flytraps get the majority of them and they are super expensive, but the data is worth it. Certainly to me right now, anyway.

The glowing image floating above a silvery disk in front of me zooms out. Pine Hills should by all means be at most fifteen minutes away, and yet I haven't met a single patrol nor am I hearing any logging sounds.

I start walking faster, then I break into running.

My surroundings turn familiar. Dashed ground, new makeshift roads, a logging camp…

...all empty. Silent and completely empty.

Damn it, no… did Pine Hills get overrun by Corrupted?

Did ponies have to evacuate to Ponyville? The amazons should have had the escape route secur-

I freeze as I pass the main wooden gate in the recently built palisade surrounding Pine Hills.

"No..."

Mangled pony corpses are lying everywhere, crushed or ripped to pieces. A green message is written in blood on the closest still standing wall of a real house. Underneath it lies Guiding Light with most of her head missing.

I realize that someone or something killed Guiding by grinding her against the wall while writing with her blood and crushed chitin. The best I can hope for is that she was dead beforehoof.

The message reads:

 _You cannot hide. I will be waiting you know where._

"...this will never end," I whisper with chilling certainty.


	57. Love and Hatred: Power

[Blazing's Entry]

I spent hours searching Pine Hills for survivors, yet I found none. Out of the fifty-ish ponies I knew moved there including amazons and some Ponyville braves, I counted twenty dead. Others were nowhere to be found. Whether they managed to evacuate during or before the attack or they scattered into the surrounding woods in hopes that Corrupted would be a lesser threat than the attacker I don't know, and I didn't have the time or desire to find out.

I went through all the rebuilt houses and their cellars. I used a cut log as a makeshift battering ram to get into the few locked ones, and I found nothing but supplies. I rummaged through the tent camp in search for clues about possible survivors, but there was nothing other than stomped marks, broken equipment, corpses, and blood. There was nopony left alive anywhere I could find. My final hope were the dreamling tunnels under the city, but my progress was blocked by a cave-in a short way into the hive. I tried calling for somepony, but there was no answer. If some residents escaped in there, they were now dead or found some alternate exit into the forest.

Evening crept in, and I gave up, my last hope being that those whose bodies I didn't find got to Ponyville. I didn't find Crimson Heart, and I didn't find the last dreamling, but in all honesty, I didn't care. Guiding is dead. I took a shovel from the tool supplies and dug a shallow grave for her remains, if only so that I could tell myself I did all I could.

As I was leaving, I realized that what I was afraid of for a while already came true. I didn't feel pain, everything was just dull and empty. Was it shock? I don't think so. I'm just… burned out like an overloaded device. After all that's happened, I can't feel anything anymore. I felt hollow like this before, it bothered me when I thought about not being able to show Cromach my love in case I succeeded with him, or that I would be too detached to care for Guiding. Now I know I was right. All the death which would have normally left me crying in a corner somewhere barely dented me. I methodically searched the town, I dug Guiding's grave, I examined what evidence there was, I came to a conclusion, and then I left.

With west being my destination, Ponyville was on the way. I had enough gold to buy long-lasting supplies, and enough time to inform the guards about the massacre. Considering the few I talked to didn't know what happened and haven't heard about any wave of ponies reaching Ponyville from the east, I didn't bother them any further afterwards. Pine Hills has been wiped from the map again, and this time for good.

I had a good night's sleep, to my utter amazement. I'm finishing my last real, warm meal here in some Ponyville tavern the name of which I don't care to remember. Afterwards, I'll be leaving on one long ass trip.

The message in Pine Hills wasn't exactly clear, but the damage and combat marks were. There were no slash or bite marks, only crushed limbs and bones, bodies ripped in pieces, and long thick scars on the ground. Someone absurdly strong caused all the damage using hooves and enormous tentacles which grew from the earth itself. Considering the place wasn't overrun by Corrupted afterwards, it was clear whose work it was.

Harmony's fucking avatar, the huge overmuscled mare I hoped I somehow killed with my explosion in the desert. And of course I know where she'll be waiting. I thought my fight with Harmony over two centuries ago stopped the god, then I believed Twilight's expedition wiped the final traces, but killing a god clearly isn't possible without proper means, such as the ability to drain or disperse its divinity.

It's up to me, and this time it ends for real. I don't care in which way, I just need to make sure it does.

Blazing Light, the Godslayer, though...

...definitely sounds better than Blazing Light, the Giant Red Splatter On The Ground Slowly Drying Out.

[End Entry]

Leaving Ponyville behind me, I look into the distance across the fields of wheat sharply contrasting with the black tainted vegetation on the horizon. Several farmers and Corrupted patrols are moving around, I can hear dog barking and muffled noises of the waking town, and the morning sun is warming the fresh air up.

All in all, everything promises a beautiful day.

Strange, I wasn't expecting myself to be able to appreciate it at this point. Maybe it's the simple things. No matter the reason, I allow myself a smile, brush a strand of mane away from my face, and set out on my new journey. I kind of wish I could fight Harmony right here and now and spare myself the weeks worth of walking, but I guess the god has been preparing some trap or other back at the sacrificial valley, and I'm about to spring it.

I soon leave even the farmland behind. From what I heard, Nightshade's territory reaches into the outlying forests as well, but the pony-Corrupted patrols don't bother venturing deep unless it's necessary. When I'm some twenty pony lengths away from the treeline, I feel a surge of power from…

...underneath?

"I knew I saw something… familiar," says a deep, seductive female voice somehow filled with barely civil and contained fury, "Alicorn."

The words seemingly coming from all around are followed by strands of black biomass shooting out of the ground ahead, melding together, and eventually forming a Corrupted mare I was hoping never to see again.

Scales or not, Nightshade is freaking HOT. And yet, I don't feel any desire to ogle her, or actually even bother with her in any capacity. I look at the bright sky, smile to myself, and let out a resigned sigh.

"So this is how it's going to be, eh?" I mutter, "On top of everything else… you."

She circles around me, fangs bared. I close my eyes to shut out any distractions to my tracing spell, and focus my divinity. I'll need to react fast, or I'll need her to slow down if she does something stupid.

"I thought we reached an _agreement_ last time," she growls, "I don't make you my first Corrupted alicorn, and you don't go around trying to 'purge' us."

Although I can't deny I'm rather curious about what my power would do to somepony of her caliber, this is a waste of time. She might prove to be a decent benchmark against Harmony's avatar though.

"Funny, that time when I transformed into an alicorn Corruptor must have been a bad dream then," I bark at her, "Or that time when I used the last of my ORIGINAL divinity to fight you just because you were CURIOUS and then I had no way to get into Drachenberg in fucking time to do anything! I might have gotten there earlier if I didn't have to FUCKING CONTROL MY EVERY THOUGHT TO STOP MYSELF FROM TURNING INTO A BRAINLESS BEAST! YOU WASTED SO MUCH OF MY TIME, YOU BITCH! YOU FUCKED EVERYTHING UP! IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!"

I apparently have much less control over my emotions than I thought, and by the time my rambling turns into screaming, I find myself spinning around while telekinetically undoing the buckles of the belts holding my saddlebags and tossing it all away. Nightshade isn't surprised when my spin on one hind leg ends with the hoof of my other one connecting with her neck.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrgh?!" she howls, however, when my hoof digs deep into her neck as if I kicked just a normal pony, and shatters the protective scales, making the shards fly away and revealing a softer neck. Slamming into the ground, she paws her forelegs against the hole in her armor, wheezing in pain.

I wonder, has it been so long since somepony or something was able to harm her? Heh, must be similar to when I got so used to having absurd amount of divine power that I couldn't really fight anymore when I lost most of it.

I pounce on her, kicking her hind legs away with mine mid-jump as she frantically scrambles to fight both me and her shock. Straddling her barrel, I put my forelegs together, and slam them down onto her muzzle.

*Crack!*

"Aaaaaah?!"

"I could have made it in time to Manehattan!"

*Crack!*

"Arrgh!"

"I might have had the power to purify Guiding the first time!"

*Riiiiip!*

"...grrrhg..."

"She wouldn't be dead now!"

*Crack!*

"..."

"Crom wouldn't be a monster!"

*Crack!*

"..."

"I WOULD HAVE A FUCKING LIFE AGAIN!"

I stop, hooves raised yet again. Nightshade is quietly gurgling, black blood splattered all over the place. One of her eyes is gouged out, and I realize that in this short moment I ripped her ear off, ground her protective scales away, and shredded her skin underneath. Broken bones of her unnaturally bent muzzle are spearing her flesh through, and she's twitching with every wheezy breath.

She deserved the lesson, she definitely did. I needed an outlet, and I feel my frustration from everything that has happened until now flowing away.

On the other hoof, considering how my new power works, I just beat up a normal mare. Under any other circumstances, she would be the most powerful being on the planet, but to me she's just a normal mare who once, long time ago, used to be a guard.

I guess I should step off and allow her to heal.

Now focusing again, I realize my tracing spell has been picking up dozens of silhouettes noiselessly rushing towards use, BIG ones.

Ooookay, how do I explain pounding their queen's head to jello to a pack of doubtlessly shocked and increasingly furious Corrupted?

Alright, I need some one on one time with Nightshade, this time thinking clearly.

A shimmering wall of white fire cuts us off from the approaching Corrupted, who immediately start beating their hooves and tentacles against it. Just like with bullets, I don't feel the impacts like unicorns are supposed to feel their shield spells being attacked. The barrier is just… there.

Amidst the howling, hissing, and growling I suddenly hear a coherent voice:

"Let me in, Blazing Light. I want to talk."

The grey Corrupted unicorn sheathes his sword as he sees me look at him and waves his foreleg. It's Twilight's son -what was the name?- Mana Burn, right.

So, how does this power work? Do I just wish for Mana Burn to enter?

The unicorn pushes through the wall with no harmful result and with utmost care walks towards me.

"You don't have to tiphoof around me, Mana Burn. I'm currently trying really hard to find a way out of this which leaves me unstomped and, which I am sure is hard to believe, allows me to keep Nightshade alive. She's kinda important for the continued survival of pony race I heard."

Mana Burn blinks, clearly taken aback.

"You AREN'T here for revenge for her corrupting you?"

"Granted, I lost it a little for a moment, but she started it. If she didn't show up, you wouldn't even know I've ever been here again. As for the corruption… Mana Burn… I won't bore you with all her meddling caused, and she would deserve me crushing her skull in the slowest and most painful way I can, but… too many lives depend on her. Far too many for me to put my anger in the first place. I think that a lesson like this might teach her not to screw around with ponies just for fun."

"Blazing, I talked to her after we met last time. Nightshade didn't do it for fun or some sadistic enjoyment. She presents herself like that a lot, but everything she does is to protect Corrupted. An alicorn in her territory could have meant terrible things, so she went to check up on you, and when you showed you could remove corruption from yourself… she was terrified of you. She was dreading the idea that you could try to go around 'curing' tainted ponies and possibly Corrupted themselves. She didn't… and indeed still doesn't trust ponies not to use a weapon which could destroy corruption against her given the chance. You see… Corrupted aren't smart."

I raise an eyebrow. He continues.

"Those like me or the Queen, we used to be ponies and we… accepted our new existence. In general, though, Corrupted minds are too simple at this point. They can learn some basic rules, they possess some emotions, but without a strong leader they can't work together effectively. If ponies had a good weapon against us and used it, they could organize into effective groups, but our guys would be just wil packs. You were the biggest threat she's faced since Harmony."

"I was never a threat, Mana Burn."

"Potential threat. So, what happens now?"

"Can you call them off?" I nod towards the horde of Corrupted now patiently waiting behind the see-through flames.

"If their instincts aren't roused too much, yes. That means if their Queen isn't in mortal danger."

"I'm kind of surprised you haven't attacked me on sight, to be honest."

"I prefer to be a Corrupted of words rather than outright action. Unfortunately, Nightshade prefers not giving problems the time to grow. Anyway, I wasn't too keen on trying to fight somepony who locked out a group of Corrupted out of an area after beating the most powerful one with his bare hooves. So, will you let Nightshade go? I suppose her still being wounded and, in fact, still here is caused by your power as well."

"Look, before she does something stupid again, have you heard about any survivors from Pine Hills?"

Mana Burn blinks repeatedly.

"Survivors? Survivors of what?" he shakes his head, "No, nopony arrived from Pine Hills in several days."

"Days? Yeah, that would fit," I stand up from Nightshade who immediately with the cracking of regenerating bones starts rebuilding. It's pretty slow, likely due to the remaining effects of my power, "Pine Hills was attacked some time ago. Few days would be pretty accurate. Out of all the residents, I found less than half of the corpses including Guiding, and I hoped some survivors made it here. Clearly not…"

"But the amazons, and the dreamlings… who could have done such a thing, wild Corrupted?"

"No, Mana Burn. Harmony's avatar."

"What? No! We stopped… it, didn't we?"

"I heard the story about what you did in the sacrificial valley," I shake my head, "You did a good job, trust me, but none of you had the power which could deal with divinity. You slowed Harmony's plans down, but… the time you bought has apparently passed. It's up to me to finish this."

"Let me help," he says with no hesitation in his voice.

Why did the immediate offer warm me up so much inside?

"No, but thank you, really thank you. You won't be of any help when the fighting starts."

"And before?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know the best way through the wildlands, I've been to the Barrier multiple times."

"I thought you destroyed the Barrier?"

"The Corrupted living there call their city that. It's kind of a word that stayed with them. I can guide you there and help in case of any Corrupted trouble."

"Look, as you can see you're not that much of a threat-"

"I'll stay back and watch the big fight, I promise! Nopony has seen a divine battle, other than when Cromach sparred with Nightshade. I need to know what forces we are against."

"I can kick your ass right here and now. That way you won't have to go all the way there."

"Blazing. Harmony targeted because you stopped him… it's a he, right?"

"It's an IT, but I doubt it cares how you call it."

"Alright. Harmony went after you and your close ones. What's stopping him to go after us in case you fail? In case the worst happens, I'll need to mobilize the princesses and give them as much information as possible. I just need knowledge-"

"FINE, GEEZ! You're like your mother," I roll my eyes. Funnily enough, it seems he took it as a compliment.

"Perfect. I'll sort everything out and find you. It shouldn't take more than few hours."

"I'm not waiting."

"Keep going straight west and I will find you. You won't make it out of the territory before I'm ready."

I guess a bit of additional protection while I'm asleep won't hurt, and I don't think Mana Burn has it in him to be underhooved.

"Just make sure Nightshade doesn't do something stupid."

"I'll arrange a search party around Pine Hills."

I just shrug.

"Guiding is dead. I don't care about anypony else."

He freezes, his expression carefully flat.

I shrug again.

"I'm not a hero, Mana Burn. I never was and I never will be."

He sighs.

"I understand, Blazing," a tentacle grows from the ground, wraps itself around Nightshade, and slings her over the smaller stallion's back, "I'll sort things out and find you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I turn away, shaking my head, and start walking. He can't know my tracing spell sees him watch me leave. The Corrupted surrounding the fire barrier gradually disperse while I'm ready to draw my sword. However, it looks like Mana Burn's control is more than sufficient, and no one bothers me anymore.

It doesn't take long before I'm thankfully alone again.

Unfortunately, it also doesn't take too much longer before I'm NOT alone again.

Mana Burn sprouts out of the dark grass ahead, spitting dirt.

"Phew! I never tried this trick before, glad it works," he says as if he just didn't grow from the soil like a carrot on steroids.

"You really didn't need to rush. I'm not exactly a quick walker."

"I couldn't wait, I just have so much to ask. About my mother, about old Equestria, about the gods, about-"

He's practically jumping around. Me damn it, just like his mother.

"I'm not a historian, Mana Burn, and I have a crappy memory."

"Come oooon!"

My sudden evil grin should be illegal.

"Alright, but you have to answer one rather annoying question yourself."

"Anything!" his smile grows far too wide, which proves that despite his civility he's definitely a very toothy Corrupted. He can't beat mine, though.

"Are we there yet?"

It's going to be a long trip, and I need some way to amuse myself.


	58. Love and Hatred: Acceptance

[Blazing's Entry]  
According to Mana Burn, we should be approaching Barrier (the Corrupted city, not the phenomenon destroyed thirty years ago by Twilight's expedition) tomorrow, and I must admit I'm actually looking forward to it. There is a good chance of my adventure ending on the horizon, unless I destroy Harmony's chosen and the god's real power is hidden elsewhere. Considering her abilities, though, she must be the host to majority of Harmony's direct influence, at least until the part I locked out of this reality last time returns.

Funny, that's the outcome I'm dreading the most, not the one which leaves me occupying only a thin smear on the ground.

Well, no reason to think about it too much at this point. So, the trip up until now wasn't bad, aside from my sore throat. No, we didn't do anything unseemly with Mana Burn, you perverted book. He just had questions, enough of them to last the week and a half of travel. What I didn't know was that aside from the content of Canterlot Royal Library and some volumes kept in Ponyville enclave, almost no written records survived the era of corruption untouched, and the fact that some did was mostly Twilight's doing. She was the one responsible for teaching history when Ponyville enclave was still underground, and on top of that she made copies of books from Canterlot for ponies to use. It's kind of admirable, I must admit, that she's proven herself to be an avid guardian of knowledge rather than the Celestia-worshipping fanatic I remember her being. Time definitely does change ponies. Well, drastic circumstances do.

So I kept talking. Everything from what I learned at school, the culture, music, fantasy adventure books, my own journey, the gods interested Mana Burn. It seems that life in the old enclave was mostly crushing boredom, barely sustainable hunger, and hope beyond hope that such state of affairs would continue rather than be cut short by a focused Corrupted invasion. Mana Burn himself was a good company as well. In addition to knowing the few accessible paths through untamed vegetation, he has some of the abilities I lost with my explosion in the desert, such as sensing Corrupted and having enhanced senses including the good old wind flow tentacling and recognizing small tremors in the tainted ground.

I miss those somewhat.

Anyway, thanks to him we avoided packs of wild Corrupted and some stranger phenomena like a mass of living Corruption forming a tribe of buffalo repeatedly stomping through vast stretches of demolished plains. We did have a single encounter with six Corrupted led by a big-ass Hunter, in which I quickly realized that taking Mana Burn with me was one of my brighter ideas. Yes, I can wound Corrupted as if I was attacking an unarmored pony, but I don't make them lose strength, speed, or claws and teeth. I probably could have killed all six of them on my own, but not without sustaining some major injuries. With Mana Burn, the encounter was quick and easy. We butchered three of the attackers before the rest fled in blind panic.

A Corrupted still doing Royal Guard… wait now, what are Twilight's guys called now? Hex Guards, right. A Corrupted Hex Guard with his knowledge of weapons, decades of experience, and the ability to regenerate mid-combat is damn terrifying. I sure wish I could still do that. Oh yeah, Mana Burn is over sixty, looks fresh thirty, and how he's kept his interest in the world is completely beyond me.

I just wish he stopped thinking about me as of some sort of hero. Accidentally saving the world while trying to save only myself and few others I loved isn't heroism. Heroes scream loud and proud that they are going to save the world, then they do it, and then get all the mares and a noble status.

Even now, I'm just trying to either kill the one who robbed me of everything or die trying so that I don't have to worry about anything anymore. Does that sound heroic? To him, it apparently does.

Oh well, time to go to sleep. Tomorrow is the big day after all.  
[End Entry]

"-ing. Blazing!" I hear a hushed, but forceful whisper.

He didn't have to shake me so hard.

"Mhmmm… yes?" I unglue my eyes. Seeing the toothy muzzle of a confused Corrupted so close to mine right after waking up can't be healthy for one's heart, "Hah?!"

He shoves his hoof into my mouth. Earthy, slightly oily and alien, squishy. Three out of five, I'd say.

"Something is moving to the north of us."

I've never seen him this weirded out before.

"What's the problem, some big Corrupted?" I whisper, pushing his hoof away.

He shakes his head.

"That's the-" he lowers his voice, "That's the thing, no. I have no idea who or what it is. The best I can say is that it's a quadruped. It's touching the soil in a weird way which doesn't feel like hooves. I feel it's… warm and cold at the same time. I've never felt anything like that."

"Alright, alright, I'm getting up," I shove myself out of my sleeping bag as quietly as I can, still trying to make sense of everything. It must be early morning, because sun isn't up yet, but it's fairly light even here under the forest canopy.

"And I didn't want to alarm you straight up, but it's moving towards us. Slowly, but moving," Mana Burn adds.

"Thank you for so thoughtfully not ruining my morning," I mutter, packing my sleeping bag onto my back.

"There it is again!" he points in a direction which I guess is north, although to me is 'somewhere tree-y'.

I see a flash of dim, flickering orange light move between the trees.

"Fire?" I shake my head. No, Mana Burn said it was a four-legged creature, and I doubt the soggy tainted vegetation is too prone to spontaneous combustion, "Aaah buck me backwards..."

Is it really him? He could have caught my trace at some point. I thought he was tracking me through my divine power, but clearly not.

On the other hoof, this saves me the time spent looking for him.

"You know what it is?" asks Mana Burn.

"Let's say I've got a hunch."

"Alright, what do we do?"

"We? You stay out of the way and let me deal with this."

"Come on, I can-"

"You can't touch him and he can cause damage Corrupted can't heal. I stopped Nightshade's regeneration temporarily. He can cause wounds no magic or natural ability can heal aside from the divinity of Life itself. Stay out of the way if you want to survive, and if my power is enough to weaken or disable his, ONLY THEN you can even THINK about joining in."

"Alright, alright. Are you going to ambush whoever that is or… what?"

"No, no reason. He's 'locked' onto me. Just stay out of danger and watch. This might turn to be the divine power fight you wanted to see, and you can be sure Harmony will be thousand times worse."

After a quick thought, I toss my saddlebags and non-combat equipment to him, and walk straight towards the slowly approaching pony flame.

"I don't know who you were, but you didn't deserve _this_ ," I say quietly, seeing the burning pony's head snap towards me when a twig breaks under my hoof. Up this close and for once not being near death, I can finally make out Insanity's features.

Behind the thin veiling armor of phoenix flames, the earthpony's coat, mane, and tail are charred to coal black. His eyes are brown, barely recognizable with the bright reflections of his flames.

"...we found you..."

"...we know you..."

"...you're ours..."

"...you must die..."

"...trash, waste of oxygen, worthless existence..."

"Funny, you're just repeating what I used to say to myself every d-" I stop.

I completely misunderstood what Insanity was. I thought it was a pony compatible with my old powers who went insane because he couldn't bear the duality. I thought he wanted revenge on me for that.

I never guessed that Insanity could be a normal pony taken over by my power, by my 'imprint' on my divinity. A pony taken over to such extent, that my own preserved self-hatred and loathing would come after me to finally finish the job. If this pony kills me, it won't be revenge.

It will be suicide.

"I'm an idiot," I chuckle, "but even more - I'm sorry."

In response, Insanity grows one phoenix wing and one blackfrost one.

I wonder if I'm powerful enough to block my own old twin powers. Well, no time like the present to find out. I'm getting used to the 'fresh air' nature of my new divinity, and it answers with only a little focus, wrapping around Insanity.

There is no resistance, no fight, nothing.

All traces of divine power surrounding my enemy disappear like a blown out candle, leaving only the earthpony.

Expecting a furious charge, I spread my hind legs so that I can move in any direction as fast as possible.

Insanity tilts his head, gives me a completely blank, confused stare…

...plops down on his rump…

...and waves at me.

"H- hello?" his voice is nervous. The poor guy can't be too much over twenty, "The voices… it's so quiet," he closes his eyes, a relieved smile growing on his muzzle, "So quiet."

I honestly have no idea what to say. Fortunately, he looks up at me, still with the dizzy smile.

"Who are you?"

"Uhh, you don't know who I am?"

After all, you've travelled over continents to kill me.

"I HATE YOU!" he screams, I recoil, ready to fight once again, "Wait, no no no… who are you?"

"You just asked that."

"Did I? Sorry. I… everything is a blur. I can't focus on anything. Who are y- wait, I just said that, right?"

"Yeah, but don't worry about that."

"Okay, okay," he takes a deep breath, "The voices hate you so much. It was like a fire inside me, burning, eating everything else. I… before the voices… I was..." he furrows his brows, "Ehm… who am I?"

A living divine torch, a pony who got hijacked by divine power which eventually destroyed everything that made you yourself. On the other hoof, what would such explanation mean to the hollow shell of a pony you are?

"I don't know," I shake my head, "Do you remember anything at all? A place maybe where I could take you?"

He looks behind me, his head sinking low. A quick pulse of my tracing spell reveals Mana Burn approaching from his cover.

"I… I really don't know. I was all over the place. Forests, sand… lots of sand. I hurt those lion-eagle ponies-"

"Griffons."

"-right, right. I didn't mean to, they just tried to stop the voices. The squiggly black ones like he is too," he points at Mana Burn who is just watching quietly, "They were just in the way. I didn't mean to, I promise."

"I believe you," I say, in slight shock at Insanity looking as if a heavy weight dropped from his back, "but think, do you have a place to return to?"

"I don't r- I remember something… a circle of houses, fires in barrels, alleys blocked off by barricades, ponies chatting and looking at things in wooden stands with more ponies."

"That sounds like market square in Vanhoover. Huh, kinda makes sense you'd be from there… somewhat. Or not. If there's something I've learned in my life is that sense is where you find it. We can take you there if you want."

"No, I don't think that'll work. I mean, you're a nice pony. You stopped the voices, but I think they'll be back," his smile fades away and he looks at the grass, "I don't want them to come back."

Well, my divine power is now taking the characteristics of my old special talent. I wonder if I can still steal and absorb unnatural energy without my cutie mark.

No. I know I can. It's who I am.

"I can help you. I can stop the voices."

"Heheh," he chuckles nervously, "You're not going to stop them by stopping me, are you? I mean… it'll probably be better either way, but… I don't want to die."

"No, though I don't know what will remain of you. Mentally, I mean. You feel like a wooden pony burned through from the inside. There might not be enough left of the real you."

"I like the silence. I… I don't have a choice anyway, do I? The voices will hunt you if you don't do it."

Oh… yeah, that was an empty gesture.

"You're braver than I am."

He just smiles.

I put my hoof on his forehead, and concentrate. My power to unravel, absorb, and steal divinity or magic wakes up. Hi, it's been a while.

Insanity's fiery armor reappears, but the pony simply keeps sitting and breathing deeply, eyes closed while the flames dance all over his body, gradually moving towards my hoof and draining into it.

My old twin powers feel like I imagine them feeling to an outsider, as if I was touching something warm, but freezing ice was flowing through my veins. Hope and Despair.

Then the world disappears.

When I open my eyes, I'm standing in a circular clearing featuring a campsite somewhere in the ruins of shattered Manehattan. Sun is peeking through the veil of grey clouds, the air is fresh and crisp, and there's a campfire comfortably burning in front of a brown tent.

It's been a while since I saw my mindscape too.

Should I bother about the unicorn made of pure phoenix fire snarling at me first, or the one made of black ice? Neither of the two standing on the other side of the clearing looks friendly.

"Alright, the fire one first," I say, surprising myself with how calm I am about all this.

"They are perfect," he growls, "How could you hurt them so much? Chokey is the best, she gave trash like you a chance when nopony else would and look what you did! Cromach trusted you, loved you unconditionally. You stumbled upon two most amazing, perfect individuals and all you did was hurt them, you piece of-"

"Indeed," I just say, shutting the burning unicorn up. Then I turn my head to the frozen one, "Next."

"There is nopony worse and more useless than you. You screw up everything you touch, you bring pain and destruction. Corruption was your fault, Flora's death was your fault, Joy's insanity was your fault-"

"To a certain degree, yes."

He shuts up too.

Is that all? I know I'm not a mentally stable pony, but was I really this… young?

I guess I was. I guess I've grown up at least a little. Now it's time to admit some things to myself and deal with the fallout.

"Choking Darkness was a selfish slut prone to choosing the easiest path out of trouble. The fact that I couldn't see it was out of how grateful I was for her giving me a chance. She broke down and gave in to insanity when I wasn't around. Our relationship wasn't that of a perfect pony and a parasitic trash, but of two broken individuals needing each other. What I didn't see for the longest time despite others telling me was that while I couldn't be sure if I was worth her, she definitely shouldn't have been so sure she was worth me. I know it sounds selfish even to myself right now, but Chokey was far from perfect, and the ease with which she broke down when I was gone showed that. Cromach survived, waited for over two hundred years, and only my own hesitation caused things to go wrong the way they did."

"NEVER, THEY ARE BOTH PERFECT, YOU SELFISH ASS-" screams the burning unicorn.

"Crom's first idea about me was that he wanted to blackmail me into being his sex slave. While the blackmail part definitely wouldn't be necessary, he was by far not the ideal griffon I used to believe he was. I had… a lot of time alone to think about that."

"HOW DARE YOU THROW THEM AWAY LIKE THAT! TO BADMOUTH THEM, TO BETRAY THEIR MEMORY!"

"You know, it's easy to love a perfect pony or a perfect memory. It's much harder to love a failure, and despite all their flaws, I loved both of them. Even now that they are out of reach, I love both of them, and I will for as long as I remember. Neither of them were even remotely as amazing as I used to think they were, but they were more than great enough to love with all my heart. Had I not hated myself so much, I might have realized it in time to prevent some of what happened," I look at the blackfrost unicorn, "Which I suppose brings us to you."

"Failure… murderer… garbage!" he snarls.

"I am much of that, yes. I was mostly forced to do majority of things I regret."

"You're a mistake, you should be dead!"

"Let's stop right there. What should and shouldn't be is irrelevant. I am here-"

"Then you should make things right and end it so that the world is a lot better place."

"I'm kinda glad I traded this amount of self-hatred for exhaustion. Such waste of energy. I'm going to die anyway at some point. I might as well do so while trying to do some good."

"You CAN'T do good! You will fail again and hurt those who support you."

"That's at least partially their fault for putting their hopes in me instead of trying to fulfill them on their own."

"Shifting the blame on others, that's just like you."

"Actually, no. I used to think that, I certainly did. I failed my parents, I wasn't good enough for anypony, all the bad things happened because of me. Funny. Where was the part about parents trying to live through their foal being an utter failure? Where is it written that I SHOULD be what they wanted me to be? If I was what my father wanted I would be a hateful, angry, narrow-minded sod spitting at everypony around when things don't go my way. If I was like him I probably would have kicked Heavy out of the guard the first second I saw him for being 'unnatural'. If I was what my mother wanted I would be a spineless, lying, cheating, and fearful pony who would do anything, give up anything to avoid conflict. Yes, I am a failure, but I am MY OWN failure. If I DID disappoint somepony, it was because I didn't do or become what THEY wanted me to be. My family, my lovers, my friends, they all had an image of me they wanted me to fit into, and that was their fault. In the end, I am me. I am my own merciless judge. And right now, even I refuse to blame myself for mistakes of others. After all, I have enough of my own screw-ups to deal with."

"You will fail."

I nod.

"Yes, I will. I will fail a lot, but I will keep trying as long as it is my own choice based on what I believe is right, not anypony else's. Maybe one day I will succeed at something important, maybe I won't. I'm far past the point where result matters."

The two just stand there, growling.

"I accept my own responsibility, but only MY OWN. I will not bear everypony else's problems just because they refuse to face them themselves."

"That's not exactly heroic," objects the fire one.

"I'm no hero."

The two unicorns turn into beams of light which entwine, and like a pair of snakes rush off into the streets.

I have to shield my eyes as a newly torn hole in the clouds lets out far too much sunlight for my liking.

"Yes yes, stop the metaphors, head. Where did the two go?"

Of course nopony answers, so I follow the street the two went through, thinking hard about them. My mindscape should guide me in accordance to my wish. Several streets later, I end up opening a barred gate into overgrown gardens, and follow the gravel trail leading…

I smile.

...to a reflection of Ponyville asylum.

"Oooh boy, I gotta say I missed you. It's going to be nice to have a voice in my head to talk to again, no matter for how long since, you know, Harmony."

I enter the main lobby and look at the corridors and stairs leading up.

"Now where did you use to be?"

Trudging upstairs, I wander the top floor corridors filled with locked offices until I find one the door of which is hanging from its hinges, broken and half open. Inside, there's a blue-maned unicorn with dark grey coat lying on the carpet. His ears twitch when he hears me approach.

"Oh come on, you idiot," I mutter, smiling softly, and levitate him onto the soft and sinfully comfy psychiatrist's couch.

Mistake mirrors my smile, opening his bright, pink eyes.

"...you've grown up..."

Everything goes dark.

I blink.

Insanity is looking at me with wonder.

"Wooow… you're… the big guy… alicorn. I mean, still the same size, but… you know."

Experimentally, I work my chest muscles and feel weak flopping of feathers on my back. I guess I finally earned my totally not metaphorical wings.

"Hey, I know that cutie mark!" adds Mana Burn circling around me.

And that, apparently.

Alright, I get it. Finally accepted myself, became whole, and coincidentally right as I need to face a horrible, ancient evil. If I start seeing screens with flashing scenes from my life and hear Celestia singing I'll throw up.

I don't really _feel_ any more powerful, just more… in peace.

Maybe it's just a peparation for the 'in pieces' part later.

Yeah, that's gotta be it.

Now, time for an executive decision.

"Mana Burn!"

"Yes?"

"How long can you stay away from Nightshade and how far can you go?"

"I think a bit over a month. Distance is irrelevant. Why?"

"Take some of my supplies, and lead this guy to Vanhoover," I nod to Insanity, "I think he got possessed some time after my resurrection. Somepony might recognize him."

"Vanhoover..." mumbles Insanity, "Is that a city?"

"One matching your description."

"Blazing, what about you and Harmony?"

Stop making this difficult, damn it!

"I told you before, you won't be of any use in case I fail. Besides, you're not going to let this pony die in the wilderness. If you were that sort, you wouldn't be here with me in the first place."

Mana Burn laughs.

"That's a pretty heroic decision."

"I'm not a hero."

I toss him one of my bags with long-lasting supplies and start walking away immediately.

"Yes, you are," he calls out.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"...I'm not, I'm not, I'm not..." I whisper, unable to see the two anymore through the trees..

"YES, YOU ARE!" I hear Mana Burn yell.

Damn Corrupted ears.


	59. Love and Hatred: Showdown

[Blazing's Entry]  
I left Insanity, although I shouldn't call the guy that anymore, in good hooves and tentacles. Mana Burn isn't the kind to leave an innocent hanging even if it means not being able to see my incoming encounter.

To be honest, I'm writing this out of habit more than anything. I feel like everything has already been said. I thought about my old self the memories and feelings of whom survived to this day preserved by my original twin divinities a lot, all the hatred and contempt.

It's all gone. Despite me being in pretty much the worst situation in my entire life, I don't feel any of it. I am blaming myself, that's given, but it's coming without the usual venom. Maybe it's because I just have nothing to be afraid for anymore. That can be it, true. No Chokey, no Cromach, no Guiding, no more plans for the future.

I'll just go to the valley and see how things go from there. If I win, I'll think about what to do next. If I lose, everything will be somepony else's problem. Funny how running away never solves one's problems, but killing oneself, no matter how convolutedly, does so with absolute certainty.

That certainly makes today's prospects brighter, even despite my track record. Well, it's gotta work at some point.

Alright, let's just do my best so that nopony else has to.

Huh, I feel like I already said that at some point. Well, stuff goes in circles anyway.  
[End Entry]

With strategically light lunch behind me, I fumble through the thigh-high grass and low-hanging tree branches. I know I must be close, because of my map gadget and because I've met two Corrupted Hunters who only walked a short while along and then simply left.

Mana Burn explained to me that Barrier is a rather strange Corrupted city. For all intents and purposes, its inhabitants are wild, but without the hostility. Why? Not even Nightshade knows apparently. It supposedly has something to do with it being ponies who broke Harmony's berserking influence over Corrupted, although no mind shenanigans had ever revealed a certain reason to Nightshade.

Well, I'm just happy I don't have to fight yet. Wasting energy would be… well, a waste.

The forest ends abruptly. After very slowly sloping down for about half an hour, the treeline gives way to a much sharper hillside overlooking a place I hoped I would never have to see again.

Yeah, I know. From my track record, I should have assumed otherwise.

What is different is that the entire valley aside from its westmost part where the damn pyramid is standing has changed into a black city completely made from corrupted biomass. Its inhabitants still look like they prefer lounging outside and doing their business, but it's the thought about civilization that counts.

As I get ready for the annoying descent, I have the amazing idea of looking around further along the edge of the valley which reveals a rather convenient, long and wide staircase. Welp, I'm not going to look a gift pony in the mouth.

The city itself is… generic. Box-like houses, no skyscrapers, kinda like lower Canterlot from my time, only black. Granted, instead of windows there are just square holes, but that's about the extent of the strangeness.

No, I'm not going to look inside.

Yes, that angular thing I can see from here is actually a couch.

Weird.

"Allllright?" I can't stop myself from looking at two mating Corrupted I pass by. They look more like a rolling ball of tentacles than ponies going at it.

That's one perverted tumbleweed.

As they roll by, I just shrug. I've seen weirder stuff.

All that serves to distract my mind from the inevitable. The longer I follow the main road, the more clearly I can see the wide pyramid where Cromach fought my possessed father last time. What's worse, I can see the dreaded amazon-like mare simply sitting up there.

Alright.

Dropping my saddlebags filled with food on the road, I make sure I'm carrying only what's absolutely necessary. Some drinking and answering the call of nature later, I stretch my wings which are still more a decoration than anything useful, and resume my progress.

I'm as ready as I'll ever be.

I wonder if she knows I'm h-

As I step out from between the houses, thick tentacles taller than a building with the structure of sea water sprout from the ground, forming an alley leading along the road to the pyramid.

Yeah, she knows.

Strangely enough, they don't slam down on me immediately. It's a trap, of course it's a trap, so when do we spring it?  
I stop under the steps leading up. Is now the time? Yeah, now is the time.

"HEY, AM I SUPPOSED TO WASTE TIME CRAWLING UP THERE JUST SO YOU CAN TOSS ME BACK DOWN?" I scream from the top of my lungs. I know I don't need to, but it helps break the tension, "GET YOUR ROIDED ASS DOWN HERE!"

The mare opens her eyes, stands up, leisurely stretches and I assume cracks all her joints, primes her hind legs, and kicks herself off of the top of the pyramid, flying in a precise arc towards me.

It's not going to be this easy, is it?

I feel my divine power wrap around her, watch her fall and fall and fall, and-

*Crunch!*

-land in a puddle of broken limbs and splattering blood a short way away from me.

This HAS to be a trap.

The tentacles lining the road are still there, swaying ominously, so I doubt a simple four-story fall would be fatal to Harmony's avatar, no matter my power. Not wanting to get surprised by a rapid counterattack since I don't know what the mare is capable of despite my influence, I wait for few seconds.

Indeed, she starts getting up, shattered limbs fixing themselves with sickening crunching of bones.

"Hmm," she says, examining her healing foreleg, "Is this your new power? Inconvenient to say the least."

With a final snap, she's standing there in all her 'bodybuilder used to wrestling dragons' glory, good as new.

I really, really hoped I would be able to harm her for longer.

She laughs.

"Don't just stand there, slack-jawed. Isn't this what you've been training for? Do I have to remind you I ground your wretched mutant daughter against a wall while she gurgled and begged for mercy?"

I chuckle.

"Don't bother lying, I'm here to kill you or die trying. Oh dear god, present company excluded, I've started rhyming. Let's get this over with."

"And here was I just hoping to make you a little bit enthusiastic about your inevitable demise," she taunts, "but I guess you're already resigned to your fate."

Giving her a bright smile, I levitate my Black Ops sword.

"Nope, just too tired of all this shit."

My tracing spell catches a movement above. One of the massive tentacles slams down straight at me with unexpected speed, leaving me with no chance but to try and block something as thick as my whole body with my crossed forelegs.

There is no impact, only the tentacle cleanly splitting and dissipating as touches my blocking hooves. At the same time, I 'feel' the same passing of cold wind around my hind legs and realize that a second tentacle was trying to hit me from behind and suffered the same fate.

Alright, she can control more of them at once, but it doesn't seem to matter.

With her disappointed scowl, all tentacles disappear.

"More irritating power than I expected. Alright, time for some old-fashioned manual labor."

She charges straight at me, leaving a trail of broken Corrupted biomass bricks under her hooves. I simply spin away, leaving a hind leg behind to trip her up and make her eat taint. It's a great plan, and would normally work, but the sheer force of her kick spins ME around and I barely land back on all fours while she rolls on the road once and jumps back up immediately.

Okay, her divine power is too strong to be nullified completely and her body is in absurdly crazy shape so that her sheer strength and endurance might outclass my hoof-to-hoof experience.

She charges again. There is no way she's stupid enough to do the same thing twice, so instead of trying to trip her up, I just jumps backwards. As I do that, she stops her blind rush with one foreleg, and uppercuts the air with such speed I can feel the shockwave. Had I tried my previous trick again, my head would be flying in the sky like a popped champaigne cork.

Before she can get back on all fours, my flying sword slices her barrel open. Unlike Corrupted through whom the blade passed like butter, hitting Harmony's avatar is like butchering cold, hard flesh. Thankfully, still flesh.

Alright, I have up to five seconds before a deep wound like this heals.

I press on, jumping to the heavily bleeding mare, about to punch her muzzle and as soon as she reveals her neck slit it with my sword. She curls up like a spring, shoots up on her hind legs as if the normally fatal wound meant nothing, and spins around on them with her forelegs swinging like two hammers.

When my ears stop ringing and my eyes refocus again, I find myself gasping for the breath knocked out of me some ten pony lengths away from her. Every breath is like stabbing a hot spike into my ribcage as I unsteady get back up. My tracing spell fortunately works, and shows Harmony's chosen glowing with dark purple power slowly walking towards me.

All her wounds are gone.

She's looking straight at me, completely ignoring Corrupted passively gathering in the closest houses my tracing spell catches. Not a good idea.

Groaning in pain for some theatrical effect, I focus on my sword lying behind Harmony. She laughs…

...which is cut off by my sword taking her head off in one furious swing from behind.

"Now who's wasting whose time," says the head lying on the black road as the decapitated body walks straight towards it with no problems. I stumble forward, but before I can get even halfway to her, one Harmony's tentacle grows from the tainted ground, lobs the head towards the body where another fresh tentacle catches it, placing it back onto the neck.

The separating wound knits together, leaving nothing. Harmony looks at me in a clearly patronizing fashion.

"Do you now realize how pathetic your attempts are, mortal?"

"I'm about as successful as you trying to kill me," I sneer, enjoying Harmony's grin wilt.

Sooo… screw the regeneration, how did she do the attack?

I need to get her to go on the defensive, which isn't going to be the easiest when every step is sending a spike of pain through my whole barrel. One freaking attack, just one, and I'm like this. On the other hoof, most ponies would look much worse after being hit with the force of a loaded freight train.

My sword flies forwards, forcing Harmony to dodge while I move closer. I'm not actually traing to hit the mare, there's no point. Yet. I need to cause more damage at once.

She swings her foreleg under which I duck and push her backwards. She stumbles as I disengage and swing the blade which cuts her muzzle. Her moment of confusion and a single step back allows for a punch making her backpeddle even further, coil up like last time...

...and then jump up and spin again while swinging her both forelegs around.

This time I just take the firmest telekinetic hold of my sword I can, and keep it steady at my head height. Two showers of blood later as Harmony's wild swing straight against the incredibly sharp blade separates her both forelegs at knee-height, I pounce at the confused mare, slamming her backwards on the ground.

I don't think she can feel pain, at least not to the extent I can. I can't give her any time to react. Straddling her barrel, I slam my forelegs down like I did with Nightshade.

Again and again and again and again until my hoof cracks.

Then I stab my sword right through her muzzle.

If I move, she will eventually regenerate. Harmony is just THAT strong. If she moves, I'll keep going, I just need to catch a breath-

The world shuts down.

Where am I?

Why is everything red?

I blink. Some of the redness disappears.

I feel like throwing up.

Legs? Well, something is moving.

Head? Dizzy.

Ears? Ringing.

Mouth? Tasting of iron… too much iron. Did I eat a horseshoe or something?

 **HARMONY!**

Oh shi-

I realize my vision is blurry and… strange but familiar. Still red, though.

Blink to reset, now!

My right eye isn't working. I just see red no matter what.

Alright, left one plus the tracing spell will have to do.

Harmony's summoned tentacles, each grasping one of her separated forelegs, bring the limbs to her upon which those rejoin the stumps.

Alright, that's horrible. Or is it?

Harmony is limping and growling in pain with each step.

Take seven, standing up successful. Tracing spell restarted. Sword found and flying around. analysing situation now.

Just like I did cut her head off from behind, she must have summoned some tentacle which grabbed the lost foreleg and swung at me. The blow must have at least cracked my skull and something is wrong with my eye just like in the old days. Good thing is that I'm used to it, and my tracing spell grants me the depth perception I so sorely need.

Is there something good about the situation? Yes. Harmony isn't healing further, or it's incredibly slow. The longer we fight, the more my power allows for lasting marks. Is my stamina enough to last before she turns mortal? Now that's the right question.

I spit out some blood pooling in my mouth. At least I can still breathe, that's good.

 **You don't have time for recovery. She's coming!**

Kinky.

 **Cut the nonsense or you're strawberry jam.**

With my sword ready, I give wiping the right side of my face one last failed shot. Harmony will have to be careful now.

I follow the mare circling around me five pony lengths away. She primes herself for a jump, I flourish my blade. None comes, she just slams her forelegs down with such strength the road shakes and I stumble.

She kicks up a large piece of black rubble from underneath her hooves, rises on her hind legs, and punches it towards me.

Ranged attack, that-

 **Will work, LEFT!**

I immediately lean sideways and look in disbelief at the red line growing in my side. B-b-b-but-

 **No time!**

Hissing as I shift weight to a more stable four-legged position, I see Harmony charging straight at me again. Hiding my sword behind me, I pull it out just as she's about to crash into me. She hits my forelegs and I feel the cracking of my bones when her bull rush continues. I fall on my back under her weight, she raises herself to stomp my ribcage through. In that moment, my sword impales her chest, cutting her barrel nearly in half down to her abdomen.

The shower of blood splatters over the road. I'm lying under mostly eviscerated Harmony still standing on her legs, I can't move my forelegs without groaning in pain, I can barely see, but I sure as all levels of Tartarus can jam the flying sword straight through her heart.

She…

...doesn't fall down, only coughs out more blood at me.

"Now you've made me mad!" she growls, kicking me in the head. Huh, I can see more red again.

Putting one foreleg on the side of my head, she stomps down a bit higher with the other one.

I only feel a dull crunch before my telekinetic grasp disappears completely from the Black Ops sword.

Damn it, she must be nearing her limit. Screw my horn she's just kicked away. I'm not panicking like last time. I CAN take her down with me.

The only question is how…

She sits down on my barrel, raises her both forelegs, and…

...I see her twice.

*SLAM!*

Three times.

*SLAM!*

Just blurs.

*SLAM!*

I can barely breathe over all the blood everywhere.

I just have no strength in my limbs anymore, not even enough to move my neck as she stands up unsteadily and grabs my mane into her teeth.

"I've got… something… better… prepared for you..."

"...grrng..." I groan as she drags me towards the pyramid stairs over the road now slick with gore.

"...you won't be… forgotten..."

"...you will serve as a… reminder… to all who… defy me..."

"...I won't let your corpse rot… no..."

Stair after stair digs into my butchered barrel. I cough, gasp for breath, and groan, but the grip of her teeth doesn't relent. She doesn't care that her bones are peeking through and that she's dragging her intestines behind.

It feels long, but it can't be, before a final rough pull on my mane sends me tumbling onto the altar platform on the top. Lying on my back and feeling the blood in my throat pool again, I still appreciate the miniscule relief.

A thin spike of Corrupted biomass is coming from the shattered altar like a spear pointing towards the sky.

"...everyone… will see..."

Harmony's tentacle grows next to me, grabbing me by my barrel and pulling me upwards. I almost pass out from the pain, but some small part of me refuses to let me go out peacefully.

She's going to impale me on the spike as a warning. Well, not to me, but to everyone else.

On the other hoof, it's not like I care at this point. I did all I could. It wasn't enough. I can go without any blame now, though. No more shackles, no more regrets, no more unfinished business.

The world is now in somepony else's hooves. I did EVERYTHING I could.

"...any last… words?"

"Grrrngh..."

"...got it… one meaningless… gurgle… just like your whole life..."

I don't bother looking at the mare, instead I use the height the tentacle holding me is offering to take a final look over the valley. The Corrupted are starting to disperse, the occasional clumps of tentacles Mana Burn told me are different versions of flytraps are opening and shooting long tendrils into the sky.

I want to look up to see what they are aiming at. However, my strength gives out completely and my head just flops to the other side and my tongue rolls out. I guess I'll leave a rather dumb expression, if I'm to be preserved here after death.

Oh well, such is life.

"...you've been an... annoying pest…"

The tentacle pulls me higher. I guess it's time for my last anal fun with a corrupted spike.

Heh, I just wish it was Cromach's.

Then everything turns to bright, incandescent yellow.

When my one working eye adapts to the blinding light and a wave of searing heat washes over me, I'm already flat on the other end of the pyramid top. Harmony's avatar is shielding herself with a bunch of tentacles from a highly localized pillar of flame so thick and powerful it looks nearly liquid.

Something _massive_ lands on the slope of the pyramid, sending rocks flying everywhere. A second vastly smaller thing drops between me and Harmony slowly melting under the obliterating firestorm.

 **Heh, Blazing. You always say you only cause pain to those close to you.**

Oh shush, Mistake.

 **Good thing they are a bunch of incorrigible masochists.**

Idiot.

From my angle, I can barely see four blurry black legs, well-toned plot-

Scratch that, I can see all I need. I don't believe it, but I can see it.

The pillar of fire disappears, and a deep, loud voice rumbles:

"Do you think I can incinerate a god?"

"I hope not," is a hissed answer.

"Why?"

"Because my way won't be as quick and nowhere near as painless."


	60. Balance of Power: Underground Interlude

Light coming from the white unicorn's horn and being reflected from his blond mane faded, plunging the dank tunnel into complete darkness once more.

"It won't budge!" the stallion grunted, kicking one of many huge slabs of stone where the roof caved in, "Just like any of the other escape routes. How in the holy sunlight did she know all the exits?"

"Killed One," answered a rough, raspy female voice, "Linked mind. Knowledge. Drained."

"Move aside, tiny one," said a different female voice, this one deeper, but cleaner, "We try again. Make light again."

This time it was a different horn which lit up, a black, gnarly one belonging to a mare with chitinous plating all over her body. It cast dim blue light which revealed a cave made of hewn stone with a round table and a stone throne in the middle. The glow seeped into blue gems scattered around the walls which kept a faint shimmer even after the dreamling's horn stopped glowing.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Guiding," said Crimson Heart, "I tried to save her."

"One did well. Bought time. Not alone," answered Guiding, wrapping her foreleg around the neck of the next dreamling leaning against her side as she rested against the throne in the dreamling hive under Pine Hills, "Saved many."

She looked around at the thirty-ish ponies scattered in groups all over the throne room, hugging to stave off the cold.

"For how long…?" muttered Crimson Heart sitting on a stone chair by the round table quietly enough so that only Guiding could hear him.

"Hraaaaaaaaaaargh!" Bloodrage's scream echoed through the cavern, startling everypony. The amazon queen trying to dislodge a rock from the cave-in gave up and kicked it in frustration.

"You're just wasting strength," said Crimson Heart, "You've already done enough, and thank you for that, but we can't clear a way out. We've been trying for the past three days."

Thankfully, Guiding and the last dreamling could somehow measure the passage of time even down here. Even more thankfully, from the start there was access to a dripping stream of water from a fracture in the throne room wall, and air from thin cracks in the ceiling leading all the way to the surface as well as the cave-ins not being airtight.

Of course, nothing could even remotely ease the pain from losing most of their close ones within _minutes_ when the unnatural nightmare began.

Crimson Heart had tried fighting at first, but the unknown mare seemed impervious to any harm, and the tentacles smashed houses and ponies with reckless abandon. The only 'good' thing about the whole thing was that the mare seemed intent on killing One disguised as Guiding while the dreamling queen helped Crimson Heart evacuate whoever survived the first onslaught into the dreamling tunnels. Unfortunately, it was clear the mare had enough strength to collapse the tunnels and leave them trapped here to starve.

As days passed, though, Crimson Heart wondered whether quick death wouldn't have been less cruel to the surviving villagers. None of them had his experience with rough survival, Guiding's unnatural tenacity, or the endurance of the amazons.

"Damn, if only we had some of the edible mushrooms they used in the Ponyville enclave during the original onset of corruption," the unicorn tapped his hoof against the stone table, "Unfortunately, nothing has been set up down here."

Lost in thought, he didn't notice when Guiding stood up, walked over, and leaned to his ear.

"Plan."

He twitched at the whisper.

"Oh, have you thought of something?"

"Coccoon and drain all ponies. Burn much energy, dig through rock."

"Would that work?"

"Possibly. Weak ones would die. Foals, hungry mares, wounded. Quick digging is too much effort. Would save others. Maybe."

Crimson Heart looked into the caved-in tunnel.

"I'll think about it. This isn't something I can just order them to do."

"Longer wait. Less-"

"I know, Guiding. I know. I just need… some time to think."

The dreamling queen nodded, and returned onto her throne.

Minutes passed, just like they always had.

"Does it suddenly feel colder for some reason?" asked Crimson Heart out of nowhere.

He didn't get his answer, because as soon as he asked, Guiding Light and the final dreamling jumped out, rushed over to cave-in at the entrance of the throne room, and growled at it.

The blue gemstones all over the place flared to life, lighting the area with bright blue glow. Crimson Heart could see a thin sheen of black 'something' spread over the rocks and the closest walls, seemingly draining the light from the vicinity. He didn't know what it was, but from Guiding's reaction he was certain it wasn't good.

"What is it?" he rushed over, levitating his sword and charging it with magic until it glowed golden.

"Death," growled Guiding.

"Care to elaborate?"

"We die."

"Elaborate MORE?"

"We die now."

"Can we fight?"

"OF COURSE WE FIGHT!" roared Bloodrage, she and two other amazons fanning around.

"We stop. We die slow. We fight. We die fast. We fight,"

"Fight what-" Crimson Heart's jaw dropped as a featureless silhouette of a tall alicorn phased through the caved rocks. At first, Crimson Heart thought the brutal mare from before finally found a way to finish off the survivors, but this intruder had wings, was lean rather than bulky and muscular, and made completely of swirling darkness dotted with faint echoes of stars and galaxies. It finally completely stepped out of the rocks, trailing stardust behind its hooves, two glowing purple holes opened where eyes would be, and under them grew the sawtooth smile of a Nightmare Night pumpkin. Behind those teeth lay only complete darkness.

Crimson Heart noticed that while it looked like the 'creature' arrived through a pile of hewn rocks without any trace, it actually left behind a pony-shaped hole. Large pony-shaped hole.

He wouldn't be the pony he was if his mind didn't immediately think of a plan. His hind leg kicked Bloodrage's, and the amazon queen gave him a quick look when he whispered:

"I'll try to lead it away. Get the villagers out through the hol-"

A black tentacle sprouted from the ground and tossed him away like a rag doll.

"Let us skip that step, unicorn," said the creature in deep, amused, but somewhat feminine voice. It turned its head to the cowering mares by the back wall and few stallions trying to form a line between them and the enemy, "Get out, mortals. Your existence or nonexistence is meaningless to me."

Crimson Heart got back onto all fours.

"Bloodrage, scout ahead and lead them out!"

The amazon queen gave him an annoyed stare, but complied. She could always come back and fight whatever the creature was. She pushed her big bulk through the hole, saw no immediate danger, and called out:

"Clear!"

Crimson Heart let out a relieved sigh. However, while he was being allowed to let go as well, he had no intention of doing so.

Thankfully, the creature waited patiently as everypony crawled through the makeshift exit, slightly amused terrifying smile on its face. The smile faded when Crimson Heart stood between it and the dreamling queen, sword hovering around him.

"You're here for me..." growled Guiding.

"Leave," said the creature, watching the unicorn.

"I swore an oath to protect Guiding Light," Crimson Heart looked into the purple eyeholes, "I-"

He was ready for the ground tentacle this time. Not that it mattered, but he was ready. When Crimson Heart swung at it, it passed cleanly through his weapon, disintegrating the affected area. Then it wrapped itself around his barrel.

Frost creeped through him as he lost feeling in his legs. He coughed, all strength leaving him within an instant.

"Fade, monster!" growled Guiding, finally launching herself at the enemy. Her pounce broke through one barrier of darkness the creature put up, but then she stopped, hovering in mid-air.

Crimson Heart's eyes rolled backwards.

"I wonder what he would do if I killed you," said the creature to Guiding who glanced in Crimson Heart's direction, "What? This lump of flesh? Who cares about him?"

The tentacle carelessly tossed the unicorn away. Crimson Heart couldn't even feel good about it. He simply lay there, limp, barely able to think.

"You, on the other hoof," the creature's smile grew.

Guiding's last dreamling pounced just like his queen had. He stopped mid-air immediately.

His whole body went 'crunch'.

The trembling dreamling fell on the floor again, shards of chitin flaking off as he hit the stones. He couldn't get up again.

"And you used to be such great tools," the creature chuckled, "Trust me, I checked. The whole planet, our whole battleground overrun by your kind. Everything dead or dying. Such a sweet sight. And yet," Guiding was turned around in the air and examined from all sides, "so… boring. I can finally see why Discord prefers toying with you, rather than fulfilling his true nature as he should."

Guiding was grabbed by her neck, and multiple tendrils of darkness closed in on her head.

"But he still doesn't see the whole picture. To him, there is only one pony who isn't expendable," it shook its head, "Now, I don't need you as such, but I want your father… angry, properly motivated. He's not the type to seek revenge, though. He needs… false hope, or better yet… real hope."

The tentacles now surrounding Guiding's head twisted and wrapped around it, creeping inside her ears, nose… and eyes. She groaned and struggled, but the only thing it brought was the creature strengthening its magical grip around her neck and squeezing. As Guiding gasped for breath, more tentacles materialized and swarmed her mouth.

"But you know him better than I do. Let's see what your head can tell me."

Guiding fell on the floor, more and more tentacles wrapping her into a tight cocoon.

The enemy kicked the squirming and twisting pile lightly.

"You are less useful than I thought, but useful nonetheless."

A forceful bite from inside the pile of tentacles ripped one in half. Guiding's muzzle bit down harder, swallowing more and more of the mass covering her.

She looked… bigger now, stronger. Watching the enemy with brightly glowing blue eyes, her breath came out of her muzzle like a white mist which crystallized in the air.

"I will..." Guiding hissed, "I will… protect, not serve you, Nightmare… no matter… how much you twist me. My mind… is mine..."

"Wrong, little girl," Nightmare laughed, "Completely and utterly wrong. I'm looking forward to your… family reunion."

Crimson Heart saw Guiding turn around and walk towards him, frost forming under her hooves. Her long tongue flicked the air as Guiding's jaw full of razor-sharp death hung open, predatory stare locked on the unicorn.

At that point Crimson Heart finally lost consciousness which, he assumed, was likely for the best.


	61. Balance of Power: Broken

Everything is colder and darker with every passing second. I don't know if I'm even breathing, I can't feel anything. I can think, but that can be the final moment before my lungs completely fill with blood and I choke.

"Why are you just standing there?" asks the rumbly voice, "Do something!"

"I-I-I don't know what!" the female voice comes closer, "C-Can I t-touch you?"

"Oh for crying out loud I doubt he's even conscious! HEAL HIM!"

"B-b-b-but if I t-touch him wrong he'll hate me again..."

"He never hated you!"

"B-b-but he left me-"

"We've gone over this."

"I," a deep breath, "I know, I know, I know. But-"

"If you let him die THEN he'll be really pissed off, though!"

"EEEP!"

Sudden burst of nervous skittering around me follows.

"So, how is he?"

"It's bad, it's really bad. My magic isn't working."

"Look, if there is somepony who can get though his magic resistance then it's you. Remember! You knew every crack in his armor, every weakness, every strength. THINK! Your divinity will work."

Heh, nope.

"I-i-i-i-it's not working, it's not working. I can't do anything, I can't help him just like last time, I'm useless. He was right to hate me-"

"HE LOVED YOU, HE LOVES YOU, AND HE WILL LOVE YOU UNLESS YOU LET HIM DIE HERE!"

Poof!

"T-t-this c-can work, r-right?"

"Bandages, you summoned bandages for massive internal hemorrhage."

"Bandages solve everything?"

"He's not breathing."

"Nonononononononononono-"

Now, I wonder if MY guess about my divinity was correct, or if I'll bleed out here.

I open my-

I don't open my eyes.

Good job, paranoia. Let's not show we're awake.

 **Morning, Blazing.**

Hi, Mistake. We're alive then?

 **Let me check. Yeah, we are.**

And where are we?

 **Can't say exactly. I don't have as much access into your memories as I used to. Looks like a cave with a lot of ponies and Corrupted having sex.**

So I died and am in heaven then.

 **Well, everyone else is getting some but YOU. Not much of a heaven unless you prefer watching.**

Hey, if my life is supposed to flash before my eyes as I die, these must be my school years. And quite a lot afterwards...

 **Sooo...**

Yeah yeah, I'm getting up. Let me just-

Focusing on my horn, I gather energy for my tracing spell.

Large cavern, pillars randomly scattered around, piles of something I can't identify from the white outlines, ponies and tentacled Corrupted having fun.

Oh dear, it's Joy's dimension. On the other hoof, if she still wanted me dead, she wouldn't save me from Harmony.

 **Maybe she wants to save the pleasure of slowly killing you for herself.**

Weren't YOU supposed to be the voice of reason?

 **I'm supposed to point out the possibilities you missed.**

Alright.

Time to bite the bullet.

"Urrgh..." I groan, pushing myself up despite the spikes of pain all over my barrel, "Owowowowowow..."

"Our esteemed guest is awake," rumbles a deep voice, "And here was I doubting the bandages, heh."

"Vert-" I rasp. Realizing I can barely speak, I cough to clear my throat, "Vertradict. I didn't think I would hear you again, at least not before my painful, fiery death."

I finally manage to sit up and look around. Just like last time, there's not much to see. Enormous cavern, the tainted gold dragon curled by the walls, lots of ponies and Corrupted mating. No big deal.

I sniff the air.

Weird, heavy with obvious scents, but strangely fresh considering this is an enclosed space and the eternal slow orgy of lust-addled victims fueled by this pocket dimension's power. In fact, it smells a little like chopped grass. I like that.

"I wouldn't dream of attacking somepony who nearly killed a god on his own," he laughs, "I may be a dragon, but my balls aren't THAT big."

I look. I can't see into the dark shadows that far away, but my tracing spell can. They are.

"Nearly?" I sigh, "Craaaaaap..."

"I'll let Joy fill you in on the details, but the mare you were fighting escaped. Joy and I threw everything we could at her, but… the best we could do was slow her down."

Nodding, I sigh again.

"Yeah, unless I'm in the equation she'll either regenerate faster than you can hurt her, or you'll run out of stamina before you break her."

"You know, I didn't fully understand what you were up against last time we met. I do now. I had a… different idea about you."

"Don't take it the wrong way, but what you think about me really doesn't matter."

"Heh, wrong. Although it might not matter in the long run when faced with enemies of that mare's caliber, what I think about you matters a lot because of-"

"H-h-h-he's a-awake?" I hear… Joy? Is that shaky and nervous voice really the mare who wanted to fry me alive and watch me sizzle last time?

Vertradict smiles.

"-this."

"H-hello, Bl-Blazing Light. M-mister Bla-Blazing L-Light, I mean. S-sorry."

Joy is standing in front of me, wings spread out and one leg raised. She looks ready to flee any second.

I push myself on all fours. Joy takes a step backwards.

"Joy? Thank you for saving me. Both you and Vertradict."

"I-I didn't d-do much. I just s-summoned some b-b-bandages and it h-helped."

Vertradict rolls his eyes.

"Joy, it was clearly some innate regenerat-"

"It helped," I interrupt him, "Thank you."

Joy tilts her head.

"R-really? V-V-Vert kept s-saying that I w-was-"

"It helped. I'm here, alive, and in one piece. That's what coun- ohmefuckingdammitthathurts!"

Joy's crushing embrace can't be good for my doubtlessly barely healed organs. Thankfully, as I curse in agony she stops and shuffles back.

"S-sorry. I-I screwed up a-again, didn't I? I w-won't touch you ag-again if y-you don't want t-that. I'm s-sorry f-f-for making you h-h-h-hat-hate me."

"Joy?"

"Y-yes?"

"I don't hate you. I never hated you. Right now I'm not even sure I know you. Why would you think that?"

"B-but you didn't want to st-stay with me. T-there's ev-everything here f-f-for you. I w-w-waited for y-you all this t-time, and all you w-wanted after c-c-coming here was to l-leave. It- it hurt so m-m-much. So much."

"I'm sorry, Joy. It looks like everything I do only hurts you. I don't want to do that, I just do," I shake my head, "But I can't change that, not in the way you want me to."

"W-w-why? Be-because I'm n-not good enough? I-I knew that. Bu-but I can change, I c-can change ev-everything n-now. J-just tell me. B-bigger b-butt? You've al-always like p-plots. L-longer legs? I can b-b-be a v-virgin again. An-anyth-"

She's crazy. Not in a homicidal way like before, but still crazy,

Yet.

I take a step towards her. She takes one back.

Again.

And again.

Six burning tentacles sprout from the floor, one wrapping itself around each her leg, one grabbing Joy's barrel, and one carefully tangling itself around the back of her neck.

Alright, this will either work, or I'm gonna be set on fire.

I nuzzle the straining alicorn's neck until she stops struggling.

"I don't hate you. I never have," I repeat,"Please don't think I hate you, it hurts me too."

"B-but you b-brought Desert Sh-Shade with y-you. Sh-she hates m-me. She wants to h-hurt me."

"Come on. You wanted to keep her away, and you went berserk when you noticed her. She just wanted to see the mother she's never seen before and who had avoided any contact since her birth. If there's somepony who deserved to feel really hurt after what happened last time, then it's Des."

"I- I- I- I-"

I put my hoof on her muzzle. She starts trembling even more.

"I can't stay."

"B-"

The hoof stays there.

"I can't stay here with you. I have my life, and you have yours," I circle my foreleg to point out the cavern, Vertradict, and its lust-crazed inhabitants.

She immediately uses the opportunity to take a deep breath and speak again,

"I-I'll let it go if you w-want. All of it. I-It doesn't m-matter! Y-you do."

This time a new fiery tentacle presses itself against her lips. She begins sucking it. Quite a lot of it- wow- holy balls, that's some reach- oh come on!

She actually kisses the floor with her lips, the whole tentacle as long as she's tall inside her. After straightening up again, she keeps the tip in her mouth. Alicorns of Lust, geez. Both Scream and now Joy.

Not the plan, but at least she's quiet now.

"But I don't want that. I want you to have your life, your plans, your own hopes and dreams. I don't want you to be… chained to me. I want to meet with more ponies than just you. I've got things I want to do to, I've got things I MUST do. I… can't stay here with you. I don't have the luxury anymore."

She hangs her head, spitting the tentacle out.

"S-so you don't w-want to be with m-me..."

"I always want to return to you. Not even death stopped me."

Joy looks away, maybe just somewhere not in my direction, or maybe she's staring at Vertradict, or others in the way.

"C-can I k-k-keep this? Even w-when I n-need to sl-sl-sleep with th-them? When I'm ch-cheating on yo-you?"

Void, Void, Void… did you have this kind of trouble with Scream at some point?

Heh, I'm sure you did.

"Hey, I didn't give you my full attention because of Cromach. Who's to say that heart has only enough space for two?"  
"H-how is h-he?" she asks quietly.

"Much like everypony else… completely out of my reach."

"I s-see."

Silence. She's just standing there, seemingly unbothered by the tentacles binding her.

I don't know what to say to fix this.

On the other hoof, I should add a new rule to live by.

Number one - the worth of a stallion is measured by the worth of his word.

And new number two - it's not about what you say, it's about what you do.

"Joy?"

"Y-yes?"

"Why are you scared of me?"

"I'm n-not. I'm sc-scared that I'll say s-something that will m-m-make you go aw-away again."

Am I willing to risk everything for her?

.

.

.

Yes, I am.

"When I last came here, it was to find Choking Darkness I remembered. When I last came here, you were waiting for the Blazing Light you remembered. Both those ponies are dead."

"I-I-I can be her!" she pleads. Her horn flashes with red, and in the next moment the Chokey I remember stands in front of me, albeit the shifting shadows around her visible only to somepony able to ignore illusions like I am show Joy's alicorn form, "S-see? We c-can go back-"

"No, we can't."

She recoils as if I physically slapped her.

"Chokey and Blaze were killed by Harmony. You are Joy, the alicorn of Lust. I am Blazing Light who didn't change his name, the alicorn of… when I find out I'll tell you. I want to get to know you, Joy. I used to know Chokey, but I want to know you. There's more to you than that part hopelessly clinging to the past long gone."

"I-I just w-w-want… you..." she sits down, the tentacles holding her dissipating, "I l-lost you s-s-so many t-times..."

"And I always came back. One thing you remember hasn't changed about me. I still know you can do better than wanting me, but as long as you don't find anypony, I'll be there for you."

"Mmmm..."

Here comes the hard part.

"To show you I'm not just blowing smoke, I'd like to give you a gift. The only thing I've got left."

"Huh?" she looks up and around before stopping on me, "W-What?"

"My head."

"Huh?" she repeats.

I walk closer to her, sit down, and hang my head low. She doesn't move backwards. Whether it's out of confusion or curiosity, I don't know.

"I'll restrain my magic resistance. You have gained a lot of Scream's power and doubtlessly some of her memories and needs-"

Like her deep, desperate need to have Void around. Which, combined with your own, is driving you utterly crazy.

"-which I have no doubts included mastery over mental magic. I want you to make a change to my mind of your choice. Anything goes, just please keep it to one. You can wipe or confuse my memories. You can make me forget Cromach. You can make me be blindly crazy about you. Anything."

"A-Anything?"

Okay, that eager expression is absolutely terrifying.

"I… I trust you not to do something which would hurt me. I trust you to… know what you want deep down. I think- KNOW you're a good pony, you've always been. You know what's good for me, for us, and you can think past yourself."

 **Is this still Choking Darkness we're talking about, because that sure doesn't sound like her.**

Mistake?

 **Backup plan in case she's crazy?**

I wouldn't put it like that, but BUCK YES!

 **I'm glad you don't blindly trust her like you would do before. For a second I wasn't sure.**

When I was completely broken, she put at least some pieces of me back together. I'll do the same if it's even possible. Keep an eye out on me in case she tries to make me a mindless doll she calls her coltfriend, though, will you?

 **Will do.**

She stands up, shapeshifts back to Joy, and puts her horn to mine.

"I… I think I know w-what I r-really want."

I know that defeated tone of voice.

She wants to make me forget HERSELF!

Sudden pressure inside my head follows. It's like a soft breeze with the slightest hint of ozone calming my whole being down. The pressure grows unpleasant, then suddenly stops.

"All done," says Joy. Weird, her stuttering is gone. Was my gesture enough to make her trust me, at least a bit?

Huh, was I wrong? I can remember her just fine.

Mistake, situation report? Did she actually do something?

 **She did, I just don't know what. She didn't touch your memories, but she did change you in some way.**

Alright, internal checkup.

Cromach? Deep love and even deeper regret.

Joy? Crazy but I want to give her a shot anyway.

Desert Shade? 'My' second daughter, in a very strange sense. I should talk to her again. Possibly take Joy with me.

Guiding? I must stop Harmony.

Heavy? Dat ass.

Did I forget anypony important?

 **Nope, that's all the major players. She didn't change your memories or how you feel about those you know. She did something else. I can't put a hoof on it. Should I keep digging?**

Nah. I'm going to need you watching my back again. Harmony is still out there, and we need to take it and its host out once and for all.

"Joy?"

"Yes, Blazing Light?" she smiles. For the first time, it's not a crazy one.

"I'd like to know you better, but first I need to stop the assholes who would want to ruin our date."

She giggles.

"I will be waiting. If you need help, just call for me. Have as much rest as you need, I'll slow time down while you're here," she nuzzles my neck, "I have things to do… my own baggage to deal with. Just remember to always return to me…" she fades into nothing, leaving only her voice, "With or without Cromach."

Did she really just say that? Did it… work out?

 **How do you want to stop Harmony? Is Joy's assistance going to be enough?**

I'm not dragging her into this unless she explicitly asks me to. No, I thought my own power was enough to block the god's power to a sufficient degree. It was close, but I need more.

Nicolai's sword was good, but I need a proper weapon. Weapons.

 **Blades of Balance again?**

I need to find them and then we finally end this.

The Godslayer, take two.


	62. Balance of Power: Trail

[Blazing's Entry]  
My guess about my regenerative capabilities was correct then. I have no ability to heal while in danger or any natural regeneration like all the alicorns I know. However, if I somehow get out of a sticky situation, then my body seems able to recover from injuries normally considered fatal. I'll take that into consideration next time I go on a semi-suicide mission.

So, probably soon.

With Harmony's avatar still out there, I don't have much choice. I can't afford to stay in one place and wait for the god to strike, nor do I have a way of finding its host. What I think I can do, based on our last confrontation, is to use the Blades of Balance to finally tip the scales in my favor. In combination with my divinity, the dispersion effect might at last be strong enough to allow me to fight the avatar head on. It was so close last time… so close.

Yes, I AM trying to avoid the main subject, book. You'd be too if your worst fear came true.

I don't love Joy. I don't like Joy. I don't feel anything towards Joy other than… pity? No, that's not it. Whenever I look at her, I'm just sad, and I feel responsible. I know I'm not, but it just hurts to see her this… different. Even the crazy and murderous one I met before made me feel something. This time, I'm just hollow like I was afraid would happen with Cromach if I met him again.

I just did what came to my mind at the time, and it made Joy feel the tiniest bit better. I hope that counts for something. What she did to my head… well, Mistake couldn't figure it out, and I don't feel much different, other than regretting I'm not madly in love with her like I used to. It's sort of weird, to be honest, not to look at her and feel the overpowering need to be with her coursing through my body.

Now it's just - "I don't want to see you sad, lady. That's all."

On the other hoof, she didn't seem to mind too much. Granted, she disappeared for some time, leaving Vertradict to be my only company. He said Joy had a lot to think about and needed some peace. When I could move without hissing in pain, which was I think after the third time I fell asleep, I went to check on the everlasting orgy of… pretty much anyone. Minotaurs, griffons, ponies of all three tribes from various places, zebras, a yak or five, a centaur, satyrs, and species I never heard of plus Corrupted versions of everyone.

Too bad they weren't much for talking, since I recieved a spread-legged invitation more times than throughout the rest of my lives, and had to refuse out of worry about what it would do to Joy. Probably nothing, since the Cult of Lust, as she calls them, are somewhere between her toys, slaves, victims, and willing followers. It does sound weird, but it's their choice. Some got there on accident throughout the years, some looked for safety as corruption spread through Equestria, some were those on the verge of losing their mind to corruption when their lust allowed Joy to bring them here. From what Vertradict said, Joy never kept anyone here against their will. In fact, during the first years she didn't want ANYONE around because of her grief… for me, as he didn't forget to point out. However, when the first desperate souls got in somehow, she didn't have the heart to leave them to their fate in the real world.

A guard protecting innocent, used very loosely in this instance, ponies, even looser, despite her own situation.

I, though, could see the flow of energy, the lifeforce slowly draining from all the cavern's inhabitants and doubtlessly fueling Joy's own power. I didn't mind. It wasn't a forceful and painful process. Joy's pocket dimension gave them safety and the ability to drown in carnal pleasure the degree of which others couldn't even dream of, and in turn they offered their life to keep it going. Considering some of the participants were from pre-corruption era, I'm pretty sure they got vastly more out of the deal than they lost.

I'm still stalling.

Joy and I exchanged only a few words, although she did seem to spend all her time in my vicinity. Watching me a lot, actually. When I woke up at one point, she was there with her back pressed against mine. What surprised me, but made sense when I really thought about it, was that according to Vertradict, she hasn't joined her cultists in their debauchery since I arrived and we had the little talk. Before that, she used to spend most of her time on someone, or in someone.

Just like old times. I give her the freedom to screw around with anyone, but she doesn't use it because she has me. At least that hasn't changed, and I know that's at least some positive effect I have on her. Ehm, well, I was curious… since Vertradict has been with Joy the longest, if they ever did it.

Yes.

No, Vertradict didn't change into some smaller form or Joy into a bigger one.

Don't ask me how. Imagination can only get a pony so far.

...I'm only a little jealous… of Joy, not Vertradict.

Aaaaaanyway, fractured buttholes aside, two weeks which amounted to three days outside later, I had to go. I had a plan, not a good one, but still a plan. Funny, I've been to the Silver Sun headquarters multiple times now, and I haven't thought of asking about the Blades once. Before I got killed by Harmony, Cromach was using the Blades to fight my possessed father. If Bucket is in charge now and has been working for Cromach since shortly before the fall of Canterlot, he might know what happened to them afterwards.

I have to leave, no way around that.  
[End Entry]

Standing up and stretching, I stop watching Joy's 'cultists' going at it. I've been doing that a lot recently, mostly out of curiosity at this point. This time, I chose a minotaur banging a pegasus mare reaching just above his knees height-wise. Kinda round hole and a square peg situation, and I wanted to know how that worked.

Well, I actually didn't, but it was a way to pass time, and I didn't dare join since I had no idea what Joy's reaction might be. The two didn't mind me just lying down nearby and watching. In truth, I'm not sure they even registered me being there. On the other hoof, a minotaur holding the mare by her barrel with one hand and just ramming her back and forth was an interesting sight. Either Joy's magic is keeping this dimension's inhabitants from harm just like it's preventing corruption to spread, or mare parts are vastly more resistant than I thought.

I… don't have that much experience, ehm, with being the well-endowed one, alicorn or not.

"Joy?" I whisper.

She walks out from behind the closest pillar. She must have appeared there for effect. She can't have been staring at me from there all this time, right? Right?

Some questions are better left unanswered.

I'd be kinda flattered, though, if that was the case. Creeped out, but flattered.

"Can I help you, Blazing Light?"

Damn, hearing my full name from her still feels wrong.

"I think it's time I left," I give her a small smile. Let's hope she doesn't blow up, "I'm as healthy as I'll ever be, and with every day I spend here I'm giving Harmony time to restore its divinity and heal its avatar."

She tilts her head.

"Have you thought about the avatar adapting to whatever damage we can cause just like the cultists from our past life?"

A completely calm and methodical answer. I'm not sure whether I should be proud of her or completely terrified.

 _We_ can cause...

Heh.

Maybe the fact that I don't feel the crazy all-consuming flame of love and need towards her like before is a good thing.

Maybe it simply means that deep down inside me there's a slowly burning fire that will never die out. I prefer it like this.

Maybe I'm just deluding myself that I'm still capable of feeling something after all that's happened.

Oh well, all that matters is what I actually _do_ in the end anyway.

"That won't work against me anymore. That's why I'm the only one besides another god who can destroy them. If I don't screw up like last time."

This time it's her, who walks over and nuzzles my neck.

"If you need me, just lie down and think about something dirty. I'll be there to answer, whether you want my help or simply… me," she gives me a soft peck on my lips ending with a quick lick.

So no summoning of allies in combat, alright. I'll have to plan her intervention ahead.

Huh, not weirded out at all about what she just said and did.

On the other hoof, I'm really not a horny inexperienced young stallion anymore.

 **How about a tired, still not too experienced, ancient stallion in the body of a thirty-year-old one.**

Yep.

"I might be thinking about you a lot," I look into her eyes.

She returns a confident stare.

"I will know the difference. So, where do you want to go?"

"Manehattan. Unless you know where the Blades of Balance are."

"I..." she looks away and chuckles, "haven't exactly been keeping an eye out on real world things for some time."

"That's okay. Bucket might know."

"The robot is still alive and kicking?"

"Currently leading the Silver Sun after Cromach's… corruption."

"I know I haven't said it yet… but I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, it's mine. Anyway, you can drop me off at Manehattan? I thought teleportation across Corrupted territories didn't work."

"Just like any pocket dimension, this place isn't in the real world. The main entrance being in Canterlot doesn't mean anything. I can transport you pretty much anywhere."

So THAT'S how she tracked me every time.

A simple square of twisting darkness appears ahead, Joy nodding towards it.

"There you g-hmm?!" she stiffens when I pull her into a hug, though she doesn't resist in any way.

"Thank you once again."

"Heheh," she pushes me away. Not forcefully, but insistently, "Just keep your word and return to me, Blazing Light."

I will, (or die trying).

Why does my head hurt all of a sudden?

"I will, Joy."

"Bllrlb?!" a Corrupted Protector startled by my sudden appearance on the sidewalk bolts up, back tentacles swinging menacingly, "Hissssss!"

Crap! I'm not armed or anything.

Wait… I'm in Manehattan. Precisely right in front of the Silver Sun proper. Now that's what I call delivery service.

Alright, back off. Manehattan Corrupted won't attack me unless I do something really dumb.

Slowly.

Sloooowly…

The big Protector tilts his head, hisses at me again, and then lies down by the Silver Sun outer wall, closing his eyes again.

Phew.

I tend to forget, but while my divinity and special talent are absolutely devastating against divine targets or magic users, I can't just easily punch out a Protector.

Shrugging, I walk over ot the gate with two Silver Sun unicorn recruits in full chainmails staring at me.

"State your business, sir," says one, his eyes darting from my wings to my horn.

"Waaait," interrupts him the other one, "you look famiiliar. Yeah, you're Bucket's special guest. I must have missed you were an alicorn last time," he nods to my wings and adds, "sir."

"I drank too much Red Bull. Can you call Bucket, please?"

"On it!" he rushes off.

The remaining recruit's armor rattles quietly, and I realize he's shaking. He's pretty young actually.

"You new here?" I ask.

"Yes, sir," he looks at his hooves, "Eeehm, can I ask you something, sir?"

"Drop the 'sir', I'm not a noble."

"Okay, si- not sir," he stutters out. I roll my eyes, "H-How did you become an alicorn? C-Can I do that t-too?"

"Why would you want to be one?"

"Well, there's this mare I like, but she goes only for pegasi."

WasI ever this dumb? That's some weapon-grade stupid reason.

Oh wait, I was even worse, though in a different way.

"I don't know for sure, but try dying multiple times, coming back from the dead, being mind controlled, turning to Corrupted, and fighting gods themselves. That might work."

"Ha... haha..."

"That wasn't a joke. If I were you, I'd try to find a mare who goes for unicorns who aren't that special but are just trying their best. There aren't many of them of your age, since they all want their prince charming, but there are some, and they are worth every second of misery you live through while looking for them."

"At this point, I'm not too sure."

I pat his head.

"Just don't give up if it's what you really want. I know it sounds trite from an alicorn, but it might just work, and if it doesn't then you can rest peacefully knowing you did all you could. That's all that matters in the end - no regrets."

I look up through the gate bars and see Bucket striding forwards on the white path leading from the mansion to here with the other recruit trotting behind him, gasping for breath.

"Who are you?" asks Bucket.

Hearing those words, the recruits take a step back and levitate their swords.

Oh for fuc-

"Welcome back, Blazing," Bucket lets out a distorted buzz which is his laughter. The recruits relax.

"Geez, I thought I'd have to recount the first time the two of us met for the hundredth time."

"In my defense, I identify you by your divine and magical signature which is vastly different from last time. I've had enough dealings with shapeshifters not to trust one's physical form. I also take notes on one's behavour, and your sigh, facehoof, and eyeroll were perfect. So, are you just coming home, or are you here on business?"

I sigh again. I DO tend to get a lot of practice in those things.

"Sadly, the latter. Let's go inside. These aren't things I can talk about in the middle of the street, not to mention ponies are staring because I'm an alicorn again."

The two recruits are suddenly very interested in looking in every direction that isn't me. I wasn't talking only about them, but their stares were burning holes in my coat.

"Alright," Bucket nods as we're walking towards the mansion, "what went wrong this time?"

"Did you get any message about the massacre in Pine Hills?"

"I did. Some of the survivors are recovering in Ponyville."

"WAIT, WHAT?!" my scream echoes through the mansions' halls, "Whoa whoa whoa whoa, Mana Burn told me there were no survivors."  
Buckets thinks while walking.

"I see. You must have arrived shortly after the attack, is that correct?"

"I assume so. Some bodies were still not stiff."

"The survivors hid in the dreamling tunnels for several days. The attacker, who from your previous descriptions I assume was Harmony's avatar-"

"Good guess."

"-collapsed all escape routes behind them, leaving them trapped."

"How did they get out in the end? Some Ponyville rescue party?"

Bucket opens the door to his office, shaking his head.

"Some… creature melted a hole in the main tunnel and let most of the trapped ponies out. The survivors weren't able to describe it in other way than… pony made of darkness and stars with glowing white eyes. Any idea who that might be?"

"Doesn't ring a bell, to be honest. How many survivors escaped?"

"According to the message, all but three. The pony seemed interested only in Guiding Light, the last of her dreamlings, and Crimson Heart."

"Guid-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" I slam my hooves on Bucket's desk, "I saw Guiding's corpse!"

Bucket thinks for a moment again. I don't push him. He's calm and can think of a possible reason for what I saw better than I can.

"I believe that would be Guiding's common crisis strategy - her second in command shapeshifts into her while she suppresses her power and escapes. It must have worked, both against Harmony… and you."

Oh… oh right… she did that once. Or multiple times if Bucket considers it a 'common' strategy.

"So… someone… something saved the surviving villagers. Guiding and Crimson Heart?"

"I haven't gotten any news since the first message," Bucket shakes his head, "According to it, Guiding and Heart haven't been found. The message was sent a day after the survivors got to Ponyville under the protection of Bloodrage and her amazons."

Damn it… go to Ponyville and check out the tunnels?

Whoever it was, it targeted Guiding and Crimson Heart. It can't have been the town leaders, because Bloodrage was untouched.

No, I need to be armed. Sorry, Guiding. Sorry, Heart. If I arrive late, if there's something to arrive to, then so be it. Better than to arrive in time, unable to do anything.

"I'll get to it. First, I need the Blades."

Bucket taps his hooves on the desk as well.

"I'm afraid I have mixed news about those as well."

"Alright, start with the good ones, I'll know we're moving onto the bad ones when you get to the 'but' part."

"One of the Blades is in our vault here-"

"Buuuuut?" I raise my eyebrow.

"-HOWEVER, it's broken to pieces."

"Another god attack after my death?"

"No, a training accident."

My eye twitches.

"Somepony managed… to break… an artefact meant to fight magic and gods... crafted by Starswirl the Bearded… during practice?"

"Hey, at least I didn't say 'but'."


	63. Balance of Power: Misery

[Blazing's Entry]

 _Blades of Balance._

 _My story always returns to them. Is it because I can't come up with a better solution to my problems? Clearly so, or if not, then there isn't a better one. Come to think of it, the only time my ultimate enemy wasn't a magic user or a divine being was…_

 _...stars above, Valiant Charge, really? THAT long?_

 _I guess I just attract the kind of enemies who try to take the world over by some unnatural force. Or maybe it's just the magic users who always go crazy before having to be stopped. I guess power just eats their brain away. Well, my abilities have grown to resist these kinds of opponents, so let's hope someone doesn't get the bright idea to finally use some minotaur warlord who would simply smack me so hard with a mallet I'd go splat all over the vicinity._

 _So yeah, keep sending wizards, warlocks, and gods. I'm used to those by now._

 _To a degree, which is why I think I need the Blades. Two weapons which put together disperse any magic used against their wielder…_

 _...and also kill any decently powerful unicorn trying to use them by literally making their magic boil out of their body. Unicorns with weak magic only suffer headaches and nausea, and actually get a chance to put them down before exploding. Unicorns like me, who can't use any magic of their own, are unaffected. Funny thing, I recall someone telling me Starswirl crafted them based on even older earthpony anti-magic armor designs from the wars of the three tribes._

 _Unfortunately, as Bucket said, one of the pair is broken. Why can't anything be easy?_  
[End Entry]

Bucket returns, the crystal embedded in his metal forehead glowing as he levitates a tray with some sandwiches and orange juice onto his desk. I put down my journal which disappears as it touches the surface along with the pen, and get to chewing.

I realized how hungry I was from being sustained only by Joy's magic for the fake time I spent there. In the real world, only two days passed since I... lost against Harmony in the Barrier. Thankfully, Bucket noticed and immediately offered to get me something,

I gulp down and ask:

"So, about the Blades..."

His horn glows again, his saddlebag opens, and one by one, numerous pieces of metal fly out, forming a blade as long as his workdesk. The last thing landing on the desk is the familiar ebony handle with no guard.

"How did this happen?" I shake my head, looking at the shards carefully put down to look like the complete greatsword.

"After your death, the Silver Sun team you fought Harmony with at the sacrificial valley now known as the Barrier disbanded. Fortune married Leo Goldhorn, Straw Basket returned to take care of the Wild Bastion orphanage and become the official Royal Guard responsible for the town, Cromach became a depressed alcoholic, and Contradiction basically ran the Order because Cromach had barely any interest in doing so. I wasn't there at the time, but I have heard enough stories from Cromach and Contradiction later when the two of them got married."

I laugh.

"Crom and Connie together, that must have been quite something."

"They lived together for an astonishing ninety-six years."

"Whoah!" I choke on my bread, "Connie lived a long life. Did you find the fabled fountain of longevity during some Silver Sun adventure after my death?"

"No. We haven't been able to pinpoint the precise reason why, but we assumed it was the same as Cromach's extended lifespan, only on vastly smaller scale."

"You mean Nightmare's divinity I transferred to Crom during Crowley's insurgency?"

Bucket nods.

"In a very roundabout way, we're getting to the destruction of the Blade like this. As it turned out, the fight with Harmony marked everyone who was there. Cromach and Straw Basket, both filled with Nightmare's divinity, remained mostly unchanged. Leo and Fortune admitted to having repetitive dreams about strange places, different planets we assumed, gained from Harmony's divinity latching onto them during the battle. Contradiction, however, got affected vastly harder than anypony else."

"How?"

"Harmony's power used her magical veins broken by the thaumic suppression syndrome, settled itself in what normally would have been her magic, and tapped into her fear and anger. It drove her insane within a year."

"Nopony noticed?"

"She wasn't exactly a social pony, and as I said, thanks to Cromach's newfound alcoholism she was buried in work most of the time. Long story short, the third Silver Sun team nearly caused Cromach's death, which led to Connie trying to kill them."

"Holy crap, how did that end with Crom marrying her? Was it at swordpoint? It was, right?"

Bucket lets out his special distorted chuckle.

"Connie, pining for Cromach, knew he would break down completely if she, as basically his only companion at that point, became a murderer, so she simulated the same death-arena scenario you did for the second team. Unfortunately, the one of the third team's members, a mare called Bubbles, was half-demon. Well, two thirds, to be accurate."

"You enlisted a DEMON?"

"She was a lovely, simple mare. One third pony, one third succubus, and one third some some murder devil. She loved to fetch balls, if I recall correctly."

"Succubus and a slayer? Whose balls?"

"Tennis balls, though she tended to shred about ten each week."

Something clicks inside my head.

"Hey, if she's partially divine or demonic, can she still be alive?"

Bucket shakes his head.

"No, she's dead. After one team's deployment to the Crystal Empire, another member, a satyr by the name Astray, returned with some withering curse we weren't able to dispel. Huh… database access restricted?" The circles in Bucket's glow bright blue before he smiles again, "I see, sir Cromach's direct order. Who caused Astray's condition, I don't know, but it must have been someone absurdly skilled for a spell no one was able to disable. Anyway, Bubbles loved Astray. She liked everyone, she was that kind of mare, but Astray was special. They found a wizard to link their lifeforce together, and Bubbles' divinity kept Astray alive for almost another thirty years. Connie, Astray, Bubbles, and Anvil were the longest serving team we've ever had."

"Anvil?"

"Female minotaur, she eventually took over Connie's duties as a team tactician. Do you want to know about her? She had no significance to the Blade's destruction."

Hmmm… no, not now.

"So this Bubbles… she broke the Blade? That can't be right… the Blades were designed specifically against divinity and magic."

"From what little I know, mostly Cromach's recounts of your own experiences, the Blades work well only if used together. Contradiction has never used both effectively. After Bubbles bit through the Blade, Contradiction has always used the shards as a weapon capable of attacking from multiple sides at once while still keeping the minor magic-dispersing properties of the singular Blade. After Connie's death, Cromach left the shards be as a memento. That's why the Blade hasn't been reforged."

Ooof… so they didn't lose power or anything.

"Alright, I need both of them then. You said you didn't know where the second one was, but what's its last location you know of?"

"The second Blade was taken by princess Twilight Sparkle for examination of its properties in case another attack like the one you averted happened. It has never been returned. My guess is that it might still be in Canterlot castle treasury, completely forgotten. Either there or in princess Twilight's Ponyville vault. Of course, after the centuries it can be somewhere completely else as well."

"Canterlot vault, you say?"

"I see we have come to the same conclusion. No, the alternate access route the Silver Sun team used before has not been blocked according to my knowledge."

"Do you still have the sewer blueprints? I'd like to avoid Twilight as long as I can, because that would lead to meeting Celestia… which can't be good."

"I'll have them printed out for you. One thing to mention - the entryway is protected by alicorn magic reacting only to the divine and thaumic signature of the princesses. However, that will not be an issue for you, right?"

"Oh nooo… powerful maaagic blocking my way. Whatever shall I do?" I sneer.

"I thought so," Bucket smirks at my sarcastic display of helplessness.

I hate long trips from the bottom of my heart. They're just so boooooring.

On the other hoof, this time I actually had the luxury of taking a passenger caravan thanks to Bucket's and Silver Sun's resources. I mean, it didn't make things vastly better, but I could at least sleep most of the way with nopony bothering me. Other passengers didn't give me a second look thanks to the outfit I chose from the Silver Sun wardrobe. It's a simple white robe wrapped around my barrel and covering my flank. This way, nopony would notice I have wings and I'll pass for a normal unicorn.

It worked well, the trip just took far too long for my liking. Yes, I know that I WALKED this route before, but I've kinda gotten used to griffon trains of airships, and this was a clear downgrade. From what Bucket told me, there are some negotiations with Nightshade regarding the restoration of old railroads, but the trains would require constant protection by Corrupted because they are loud, and even just the curiosity of the wild ones would be a threat. It would take a single bigger Protector to possibly derail a train and cause the loss of life.

Anyway, the trip was calm. I had the option of relax while listening to the trouble of other caravaneers, or stories they told to pass time. All in all, less annoying than I expected, but still too much.

Insert Corrupted encounter in 3… 2… 1…

Just kidding, nothing happened.

Several Corrupted happened to show some interest, but it seems the roadside packs are getting used to increasing number of caravans and are leaving them alone, especially if they get a corrupted berry out of it.

Yeah, as it turns out, the bigger travel companies put these freezer-like boxes which can store up to two synthetic berries for several weeks into their caravans. Granted, compared to Desert Shade who had a pocket-sized one able to hold ten real ones so that she and her group could resupply if they noticed some growing in the wild, it's a joke, but it's significantly better than nothing.

I really gotta ask where she got her gadgets. They are on a level I haven't seen even in the griffon Black Ops labs.

So, the trip was alright. I spent several hours checking out various sewer entrances all over Canterlot afterwards just so that I could get my bearings and see if the sewer system changed over the years. In the end, I had a good idea where I should descend into the sewers in order to spend the least possible amount of time there. First, to avoid Corrupted who supposedly live down there. Second, to avoid the smell.

Putting the standard-issue Silver Sun scented bandanna enchanted to block foul smells from the environment or alchemical bombs, I find the correct manhole and climb down the ladder. Hey, the bandanna looks cool and I can't see a thing in a gas mask.

Perhaps now that Canterlot hosts about a quarter of the population I remember it having, the smell might not be that bad.

The heavy, sticky stench of rot and waste assaults my nostrils, almost dripping down my muzzle and neck, crawling inside my throat like a cold, rancid goo.

"Blurgh!" I take the bandanna off and put it back on again quickly.

Nevermind. Sewers are sewers.

Also, screw unneeded magic resistance breaking protective equipment. I guess I'll just have to resist the urge to leave a gruesome snail trail behind me.

"Bluurgh!"

That's gonna be difficult.

Levitating up a Silver Sun flashlight, I turn it on and let the bright cone of light illuminate the wide tunnel with a trough in its center and two walkways on its sides. I try its secondary function - shooting a very focused beam of light able to at least temporarily blind any normal creature. Granted, I don't exactly need it thanks to my tracing spell showing white outlines and edges much further than the flashlight can reach, but it's helpful in case I need to refresh my memory by looking at Bucket's blueprints.

And so, I set onto the repulsive part of my journey. At least the vault entrance shouldn't be far.

Pew pew pew pew!

Shining the focused spotlight at some rats who refuse to get out of my way, I snicker as they run in circles, occasionally ramming into the wall or each other.

Hey, they should have run and not stared at me like I was food.

"Hisssss!" a female Hunter bares her teeth at me as I pass by, several tunnels later.

"Shoo!" I wave my hoof at her and slowly, very slooooowly move past, not letting her out of my sight, "I'm not gonna hurt you or do anything. I'm just passing by on my way to the possibly only artefact capable of making sure you stay alive," I keep talking in as calming manner as I can.

The Corrupted follows me for several minutes, eventually-

"Haaah?!"

-she pounces like a shot bullet far ahead of me, and I hear skittering and panicked squeaking.

Everything goes silent besides a quiet crunching in the distance.

I shrug and resume walking. It looks like Nightshade's orders are valid even here in the sewers, and ponies are off limits for Corrupted. Raiding the rat population must be the main way to pass time down here.

Heh, it's nice to see the few dozen or so Corrupted who prefer living here to joining others in the streets can keep the rat infestation contained.

"Grrrr! Hissssss!" the Huntress flails her tentacles menacingly as I pass by again, some still holding torsos of dead rats.

"Calm down, I'm not going to take your lunch... or toy," I chuckle.

I don't look at her anymore. I don't need to, since my tracing spell gives me a complete vision of the surrounding area. She stares, then crunches down another rat.

After some dreadful moments of walking on a rusty iron walkway high up on the circumference of a circular room several stories tall, I'm finally in the long corridor where the secret entrance should be.

Something like the sound of metal hitting stone resonates through the sewer tunnels.

"Probably just a repairpony dropping his bag of tools."

 **Do you actually believe that?**

No.

"Ah hah!" I notice a metal door covered in a faint purple glow bearing the same brick pattern as the other parts of the wall. An illusion spell making the door look and feel like a wall to any common pony, "Hmm, no handle or a keyhole. How does one open- ah, here's a hole."

 **Looks like one for a horn.**

I shove mine in there, and feel some complex magic react, twist, bend, and dissipate.

The door clicks.

That's about it, though.

"Damn," I kick it. It shakes slightly.

 **Did it move before?**

No, it was rock solid, as if fused into the wall.

Presing my hooves against the door, I push as hard as I can. It gives an inch, then it gradually opens with deafening grinding echoing through what must be half of the sewer complex.

I hear hoofsteps. Considering how my ears are ringing from the cacophony of the rusty door fighting against me, I'm shocked I can still hear anything.

 **So far for secrecy. Do we close it?**

I look behind at the still shimmering purple outline of wall where the open door is to my eyes.

No, the mental magic is still working. I just broke the locking spell. Let whoever is out there fumble around alicorn-made illusion. From the feel if it, I'd say it's Twilight's.

Anyway, with no reason to stay here, I follow the new, dry tunnel sloping upwards until I reach thin stairs ending in a white door with lines engraved into it which upon quick examination prove to be rays of sunlight. Another hole sits in its center.

Alright, let's do this again.

This time it's Celestia's magic which breaks under my influence, making the door quietly slide into the wall and disappear.

"Nifty, and definitely easier on my ears," I rub my head still aching from the previous opening attempt, "Ouch..."

With that behind me, I'm finally inside Canterlot castle vault. It's a short, colourful hallway with walls of white marble decorated by golden suns. On its sides, there are pedestals harboring various items still glowing with magic. From what I can see, there are no plaques or engravings explaining what the artefacts are supposed to do.

"Hey, I know this one!" I rush over to the third pedestal I examine. A black and red, curved, crystalline horn lies on it, "That's Sombra's horn. Must be the one Twilight killed in this reality."

One by one, I check the other pedestals. Each of them holds something doubtlessly priceless or absurdly dangerous - amulets, bracelets, rings, daggers… but no guardless oversized greatsword.

"Damn it! I guess this mean I'll have to deal with Twilight after all."

Short, dark laughter fills the vault.

"Looking for this?" the voice is deep, clearly female, mildly amused, and is coming from behind me.

My tracing spell shows nothing,

Voice projection?

 **No, she… they just appeared out of nowhere.**

Panic apparent in Mistake's voice, I turn around. Once again, I feel the icy grip of dread. This time, though, it's offset by growing, slowly boiling rage.

My tracing spell doesn't show them, but I immediately click the third button on the levitating flashlight, turning it into a three-sixty lamp, and drop it on the floor.

How did I miss them?

The spreading waves of Nightmare's divinity are overwhelming, making me stumble and blink.

This must be the creature Bucket described, a unicorn mare bigger than Bloodrage seemingly made of darkness and stars. Her bright white eyeholes focus on me, and her mouth curls into a sawtoothed grin.

It's different from Harmony's avatar. This is… this is like last time in the sacrificial valley. This is the real Nightmare, the real god. Right here. Definitely on a smaller scale of power than full Harmony who killed me last time, but the "sister" from the divine trinity is here.

In the air around her levitates the ashen greatsword with an ivory handle I've been looking for.

That would be the 'dread' part of the situation.

Next to her stands Guiding. Not my daughter the dreamling queen, but a Nightmare changeling queen I remember from my reality jumping days, dark power practically oozing from her. Long claws adorn her forelegs, her fangs are covered with dripping venom, and she's snarling at me like a feral beast, holding off her pouncing on me as if she was on an invisible chain fastened to the spectral collar on her neck. This is what the Nightmare changelings originally used to be, the monsters which overran an alternate version of Equus and devoured all life under Nightmare's command.

I can't see even the faintest sign of her recognizing me. None whatsoever.

"So this is what you're doing. Resorting to your only plan which hadn't failed?" I stop my tracing spell. Both Nightmare and Guiding are invisible to it, so there's no reason to distract myself.

Nightmare chuckles.

"I'm resorting to a plan which I know WILL work, Blazing Light. I have learned a lot over the last few years, mostly from Discord and... you."

"Still not making sense, I see."

"Everything will make sense in due time," the collar around Guiding's neck disappears, "IF you live long enough."

 **Too fast, BACKWARDS!**

I barely manage to drop on my back in time, using pouncing Guiding's weight and speed to make her fly past me with just a push of all four legs.

Standing back up, I turn to face Guiding opening her mouth-

"SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

-and letting out a blood-curdling screech.

Yeah, that doesn't work on me, honey. My head just hurts.

Without a second thought, I punch her muzzle as hard as I can.

She stumbles backwards. Before I can press the attack, her whipping tail cleaves the air in front of her, giving her a second to recover.

Spawning a burning tentacle, I grab her tail with it, tug at it so hard her entire body spins around, put my both forelegs up, and bring them down onto her pelvis.

"Ooof!" I slide down from the opposite wall, spikes of pain running through my back and barrel. The spin did confuse her, I just shouldn't have given her an idea where I was by hitting her backside.

I rub the spots on my barrel where she bucked me with her hind legs.

I can still breathe, that's good.

I can-

 **Roll!**

-roll to the side, narrowly avoiding Guiding who crashes into the wall, shakes off some plaster, and growls at me.

Back on all fours.

 **You can't just keep dodging. I know she's your daughter, but...**

Shut up, Mistake!

I back off to the side. One step, another step, jump to the side when Guiding charges…

...ramming into laughing Nightmare at full speed.

Her laughter turns into a choked cough, as the two attempt to disentangle from each other. Using the moment of reprieve, I get a firm telekinetic grip in the Blade of Balance now lying on the floor.

Nightmare is standing up a short distance away, grinning just like before.

"I know what you want," I growl at her.

"No, you definitely don't, Blazing Light," she points at me.

Guiding lunges for my throat again, jaws open and ready to end me.

I just line up the sword and ram it through her head while I dodge to the side. Guiding gurgles as on some last instinct of her scrambled brain she tries to drag her unresponsive body towards me with her claws.

I can't help.

I can't watch.

I can't allow this to continue.

I sever her head with a swing of the greatsword. It doesn't go off on the first try, making Guiding's body jerk and twitch.

The second attempt leaves the separated head glaring at me with bloodshot eyes.

 **I… never thought you'd be able to do this, Blazing. I'm sorry you had to.**

I said my goodbyes in Pine Hills, Mistake. That's all. If Nightmare had this planned out, then there was no way for me to save Guiding at this point. She knew Harmony attacked Pine Hills, she knew I would come here. She must have been tracking events more closely than I thought. I'm just glad she didn't make Guiding beg me for her life.

 **I'm sorry.**

Giving me false hope and then shattering it? The oldest trick in the book, Mistake. Been there, done that.

 **I'm still sorry.**

Guiding's body turns into a cloud of dark mist which returns to Nightmare who absorbs it into herself.

"Hmph, weaker than I thought."

"She or I?" I flourish the Blade. Nightmare just raises an eyebrow.

"Both. Maybe I was wrong..." she mutters.

"Engaging hostile entity," a red beam of light from the entrance hits Nightmare square in the chest, making her stumble backwards, "Divine power: Immeasurable. Threat: Absolute. Recommended action: Cover the target's escape. RUN, BLAZING! Get back to Manehattan immediately!" screams Bucket by the end of his analysis.

"No," I just say, raising the Blade.

A wing grows from her back and she folds it to protect herself from Bucket's beam. The robot, seeing further assault would be a waste of energy, stops.

Nightmare laughs.

"Heh, that was not the real Guiding, but don't worry. You WILL meet her, I made sure of it. I want to see what you're going to do then, stone-cold killer."

A quick burst of energy hits Nightmare in the eye, making her stumble again.

"You're getting annoying, machine," a bolt of black lightning hits Bucket who completely stops moving. Nightmare looks at me again, "Now, Blazing Light, you amuse me, so I'll let you live for now. It's not as if you could even scratch me without the third Blade of Balance anyway."

"Third...?"

"You don't- Starswirl didn't- dear me, you ponies are pathetic. Death is too good for you."

Nightmare scowls-

"Hmph!"

-and disappears, leaving no marks of her presence other than the overturned pedestals and scattered magical items lying around.

Third… there are supposed to be THREE blades, not two?!

 **I haven't even heard any mention of the third one.**

First things first, Mistake.

"You okay, Bucket?" I rush over to the seemingly stuck robot, and tap him in various places, "Buckeeeet?"

I smack his head.

"Reboot sequence completed," he drones, then the circles in his eyes light up, disappear, and appear again, "What the hay was that?"

I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank stars at least you're okay. How did you get here so fast anyway? WHY are you here?"

Bucket shakes his head.

"Mission priority - zero. A message and a… package arrived for you at the headquarters thirty-two hours after you left. I tried to reach you in time, but despite not needing to sleep, I was a bit too late."

"Priority zero is a really top one or a really pointless one?"

"It means it's of the utmost importance."

"Alright, what package?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you. I just need you to come with me as quickly as possible."

"Bucket, we DEFINITELY aren't being spied on right now, or if we were it would be by a god whom you can't stop from doing it anyway."

"That's not it," Bucket raises his foreleg, "This is different. Do you trust me? I couldn't send Heavy Hoof or anypony else because I needed them to guard the mansion in case anything went wrong."

Actually… yes, I do. If there's anypony without a side-motive then it's Bucket, I think.

"Yes, Bucket," I tie the Blade onto my back. It's really far too big for a pony to carry, "It's not like I need to do something more here anyway."

"Good, then let's move. Oh, one last thing," he pulls out a small piece of paper from his saddlebag, "For you."

I levitate the flashlight up, and turn it from lantern mode to a normal one.

There's only one sentence written on the paper which is clearly a torn off piece of some longer text. It reads:

 **We always keep out word.**

"Bucket?"

The robot grins.

"I think you deserve at least some good news. Forgive me for the secrecy, but I discovered that I indeed DO have a theatrical streak."


	64. Balance of Power: Deal

[Blazing's Entry]

 _Where to even start?_

 _Fake Guiding wasn't a dangerous enemy per se, so I'm not exactly worried about our next encounter, at least from the threat standpoint. She was feral, fast, and strong, but those traits aren't as important as skill and intelligence, which she seemed to possess very little. Granted, Nightmare might make use of REAL Guiding's experience next time and be lulling me into a false sense of security, but…_

 _...something felt off about the god. I can't put a hoof on it. It was Nightmare, I could recognize the divine power anywhere. However, she managed to get inside the vault before me, track me without me noticing, and even get behind me without revealing her power. Nightmare has never been the sneaky sort as far as I know. Possession of her victims? Yes. Lies? Yes. Sneakiness and manipulation in her real form? No, she's the kind who when she reveals herself she goes for the kill, not for games._

 _On the other hoof, have I ever seen Nightmare without a host? No, I didn't think it was possible. I thought the Pact of Harmony prevented it. Although, now that Harmony broke it by trying to openly turn the world into its, or I guess his because both Discord and Harmony are closest to what we mortals call a male, image it could mean Nightmare doesn't have to play by the Pact's rules anymore._

 _Then why not kill me? I'm not stupid enough to believe she was worried about Bucket. She didn't even destroy him, only disabled him for a moment. Maybe she just doesn't understand technology and used the kind of power which would kill a normal living creature?_

 _Damn it! Too many questions and so little information to work with._

 _Alright, once again and from the beginning._

 _Nightmare GAVE me the second Blade, there's no other explanation, and kept me alive. My best guess is that she's so sure about herself that she thinks she can simply watch me squirm as I try to gather as much power as I can in order to defend myself, believing it would ultimately amount to nothing. Involving Guiding in the events would point to this result._

 _Yes, Mistake, I know. The second option is that she wants me alive so that I do something. If she's been watching me, she must know Harmony is my target, and her mention of the third Blade of Balance no one has ever heard of could be her pushing me in the right direction. Just like before, I know that Equus is the gods' battleground, but from the little fragments of Void's memories I got the idea that at this point they compete by gaining power and influence over Equus rather than go for each other's throat._

 _Hmmm… both are valid possibilities. Okay, what changes depending on which one it is? Can I stop going after Harmony? No. He'll lick his wounds and send his avatar back for me and those few ponies I know. Do I care if Nightmare is just trying to torture me? No, not really. So no, nothing really changes between the two options._

 _Anyway, I asked Bucket about Starswirl and the third Blade of Balance, and he didn't have a clue. Granted, he barely knew anything even about the creation of the twin Blades we now possess, but at least he knew those were the output of some Starswirl's top secret personal research. Maybe each Blade requires different materials and process, and he didn't manage to discover the exact way to make the third before he died? No, that can't be. Nightmare wouldn't know about it that way. That points to the conclusion that either the third Blade exists somewhere, or there are blueprints for it. Of course that's me assuming Nightmare was correct, wasn't just messing with me, and so on._

 _Huh… what if… if a single Blade grants minor magic resistance and twin Blades grant complete magic immunity but destroy the user's own magic… what if all three actually DO have the ability to effectively fight true divinity? Wait… would they destroy the user's own divinity like they do with magic? Hmmm… that's kinda likely now that I think about it. No… why would Nightmare want me to have a weapon which could very likely kill her? There is a catch, there has to be. I must have made a logical error somewhere or there's a crucial piece of the puzzle I'm missing._

 _Hmmm. I'm thinking in circles, which means I should just stop for now._

 _Alright, issue two. BUCKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!_

 _I never thought I'd have such irresistible desire to hit a machine, but here it is. Life is full of surprises. He just left me in the dark regarding what awaits me in Manehattan, saying it will either make me super happy, or really sad. He's leaning towards happy, though. Nothing I had to say during the caravan trip made him budge. Why did he chase after me on his own when Heavy would have gotten to me faster? Why did he say he needed Heavy and others to guard the Silver Sun HQ in case something went wrong. Is there a new threat tied to the 'surprise package' for me? Gaaaaaah, Blaze mad!_

 _Must. Not. Punch. Would. Hurt. My. Own. Hoof._

 _Anyway, what could the message 'We always keep our word' mean? Who could it be from?_

 _ENOUGH!_

 _We're passing the place where Veronica attacked me for the first time and we'll be arriving in Manehattan within few minutes, I can see the city walls through the thinning line of trees already. No reason to waste more paper, although my new journal seems rather infinite for a book the size of two hooves put together, and I always get a full pen._

 _Cool power, though. Helps kill time during the trips I hate oh so much._

[End Entry]

Walking on the thin road leading from the Silver Sun main gate towards the mansion, I can't help noticing an enormous square crate, its side being over five times the length from my hind legs to my head. Its front part is lying on the grass and the whole thing is empty, although...

"Ehh, Bucket? What did you order from Amarezon? The claw marks on the inside are terrifying."

"That was for you."

"Was? For me? I don't want my own dragon pet. I hate flying, and I think I can cook on the fire of my own tentacles."

Bucket lets out his distorted chuckle.

"Head on to the cellar next to the armory. We cleaned it out for you, and according to my reports Heavy and Cross are standing guard."

We enter the mansion.

"What the hay, Bucket? Stop being so mysterious."

"You lasted all the way here, although don't think I didn't hear the angry mumbling."

"I didn't mean saying that I would dip you in salty water until you're all rusty literally."

"As far as I know, my chassis is rather rust-proof anyway, and the cables underneath are organic. Go on, I need to get my keys."

I roll my eyes. He heads upstairs to his office while I take the side stairs leading underground.

"Ugh, fine..."

After a short trip through the musty cellar corridors and giving the wine storage a thoughtful look, I turn a corner-

"Blazing?" I hear Heavy's happy voice, "Blazing! Sorry I missed you last time. You just dropped by and left immediately."

"Good afternoon, Blazing," Cross gives me a curt bow.

"Afternoon, you two," I brace myself as Heavy gives me a crushing hug, forelegs and tentacles wrapping around me, "Thanks… I didn't… intend to breathe… today anyway..."

"Oops," Heavy smiles, looking me up and down, "You look… different. Taller. No… you feel different."

"Long story short, Mistake is back, I dealt with Insanity, Harmony almost killed me, Joy saved my ass, I've got the second Blade of Balance, Guiding is dead, and Nightmare is on my tail now as well, although she's acting weird. Did I forget anything important? No, I don't think so."

Heavy's eye twitches.

"You were gone for a month..."

"You know me, I keep my schedule packed," I shrug. Heavy smacks my head, "Ow! Anyway, what's the deal with all this?" I point at the heavily reinforced metal door which is managing to look and feel about ten times my weight, "Bucket told me less than a Black Ops agent under enemy interrogation."

"Where is he anyway?"

"Gone up to get the keys."

"Well, we're supposed to give you this," Heavy's tentacle reaches into his saddlebag, and pulls out a scroll case. I grab it, unroll the letter inside with a small bit of its top torn off. That must be the part Bucket brought me.

That robot missed a calling by not acting in a theatre.

Finally, at least some answers. I levitate the missing bit up and add it to the message.

 _We always keep our word._

 _There was no way we could leave your service to the Griffon Empire and us unanswered. Your acts alone have stopped the civil war, possibly saving millions of lives, or if Legius failed to stop the horrors he unleashed… well, you know best what could have happened._

 _Corrupted territories are slowly spreading, but according to our scientists we have years, possibly decades to research a way to stop it. We sent agents to negotiate with supreme queen Nightshade and ask her opinion on the situation. In accordance to her wishes, we are leaving wild Corrupted alone unless they try to pass our barriers, and focusing on stopping the spread of the tainted soil._

 _That, however, should not be your concern right now. Unlike about the overall course of action, we didn't ask queen Nightshade for permission regarding the operation, we informed her about it. She sent her emissary Knowledge speaking both for her and princess Twilight Sparkle to assist with the operation, minimizing our losses._

 _Let us say the following first, Blazing. All agents and soldiers involved in the mission did so voluntarily. Understand, they have families your actions saved, and even if some of them lost their lives during the mission, they did so with pride._

 _You gave us the future of our Empire, we only regret that the best we can give you is the reason you came to us in the first place._

 _Nicolai said there's something called the 'Wall of Names' in the Silver Sun headquarters into which you inscribe those who died in service to your or because of you. The full list of names of the brave griffons who gave their lives for the honor of our Empire during the operation is attached if you choose to add them._

 _Signed:_

 _Cassius Irongrip_

 _Nicolai Irongrip_

"Wha…?"

I stare at the message in disbelief, barely able to see through the gathering tears. That's impossible.

The levitating scroll is trembling just like I am. On reflex, I put it back into the case and pull out a second list.

Thirty-six griffons. Thirty-six more names to carve into the wall behind the mansion.

One name I won't have to. The most important one.

I can't wait the minute or two for Bucket to come down here.

I simply can't.

I put a hoof on the massive door. I need to be inside. I don't care how. I don't care about anything else.

I must get inside.

Now.

Fiery cracks spread onwards from my hoof, and a moment later I step into the pool of molten steel rapidly cooling on the floor.

The enormous corrupted griffon inside the crystalline cage in the middle of the large room looks at me with bloodshot eyes while flailing his tentacles.

"SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"I love you too," I breathe out.

"Oh geez," mutters Bucket, carefully stepping through the still burning hole in the door, "You just couldn't wait, could you?"

"No," I whisper.

"Was it worth waiting for the surprise?"

"My legs are still shaking..."

"Not mad anymore?"

I just wipe my eyes and sniffle.

"What do I do...?" I turn to the robot.

Why didn't I feel like this when meeting Joy? I know I love them both, so why?

 **You did, the first time you saw her after you died.**

Heh… you still know me better than I know myself.

 **I'm the one able to think right now, not the one sniffling and bawling. Now go on, the nice machine pony asked you something.**

"I… I don't know. There is no direct cure for Corruption. The only ponies who returned to normal are Celestia and I as far as I know, and it took me a divine rebirth. From what I heard, Celestia managed to do so via sheer self-discipline by calling upon all the massive divinity she held when Twilight jogged her memory. Crom doesn't have that much power. I tried that in Drachenberg, and it ended with me ending nearly ripped in half."

"Grrrrwrrrrrrr!" Cromach growls, smashing his tentacles into the huge crystalline cage.

"Will it hold him?"

"According to my calculations," Bucket points to some blue beams of light coming from the corners of the room into the corners of the cage, "We are managing to transmit enough energy to the crystals to keep them stable even when someone as absurdly strong as Cromach hits them."

"And his divinity? I saw him call up lightning from the sky and fry all electronic equipment in the area."

"That's what the crystals are for. They absorb electricity and become harder. The Black Ops agents specifically said that what happened in Drachenberg will not happen again as long as Cromach is inside."

"Hissssssssssssssssssssss!" Cromach flails his tongues which stop when they pass the cage. I hear a faint 'bzzt!' and then they retract.

"Plus," Bucket continues, "they generate an energy field between them which is highly painful to living organisms, but to Cromach it shouldn't be too dangerous. The agents said it was the best containment method besides stasis they could come up with."

What now? What now? What now?

I start pacing back and forth.

Joy is somewhat on my side now, and Crom is here, although still beyond my reach.

Hmmm… I wonder. Since I can use my power somewhat reliably now, what if I can do the same I used to do when I got resurrected by Joy's pawns?

Focusing on precise control, I summon four tentacles burning with phoenix fire which surround Cromach. He swipes at one which simply sways out of the way like a blade of grass before grabbing his foreleg. Every other tendril grabs another one.

Cromach heaves against his new bindings.

"Owwww, crap!" I curse, seeing double as a burst of pain from behind my eyes runs from my horn down my spine.

Gasping for breath, I don't let anything break my concentration, and through haze of pressure inside my head I can see corruption retract from Crom's legs. Inch by inch, it gives way to the pure white fur before-

"W… huh… happened…?" I find myself on the floor, the side of my head hurting, this time from a small bump.

"You just keeled over," says Bucket, "and your power holding Cromach faded."

"H- How long was I out?" I stumble back on all fours. I'm getting better with each passing second. I'm not exhausted or anything, only slightly dizzy from how I must have hit the head against the stone floor.

"One minute and twenty-seven seconds. I spent the time observing your power's effects on him, and I regret to say the physical aspects your divinity un-corrupted got twisted back almost immediately."

I nod. It's not like I expected anything else.

"So there's no way to force it out," I breathe out.

"From what you said, either a complete reconstruction of said individual, or significant resistance from the personality inside is required."

"And I don't think there's enough of Cromach remaining imprinted in his divinity to matter. Celestia had millenia of being herself, and she still needed somepony important to her to jog her memory."

I sigh and turn away. As much as I want to stay here day after day and spend time talking to Crom in hopes he remembers something, I simply can't. I can't stop, I have to keep going, to find and stop Harmony, to reveal what Nightmare is trying to do this time. If I don't…

...they will find us when THEY are ready, like they did with Guiding, Bloodrage, Crimson Heart…

Waaaaaaait…

Bloodrage…

The amazons. Didn't they say they had some potion or something which helped them keep their mind intact when breeding with Corrupted? Maybe some smart alchemist might discover more if I give them a sample? Bloodrage said the recipe was a secret…

...but I won't ask twice this time.

As much as I hate doing so, I'm going to have to approach things by force. However, doing that blindly can't end well. I need some time to think and plan ahead.

Hmm… that could work. I need to find out if I even CAN threaten anyone. I need someone against whom I can go all out with at least minimal degree of safety. Someone who can help me gauge the amount of power I have right now. Against Harmony's avatar, it was close. I had reasonable damaging capabilities, but not enough endurance BY FAR.

Heavy wouldn't be enough. He's strong, but he would hold himself back.

"Bucket," I turn to the robot curiously watching me pace back and forth, "I need the list of top three most powerful entities you know."

"Discord, Harmony, Nightmare, in no particular order," he answers without hesitation.

"Someone I can do a serious practice with."

"Powerful from a general perspective, or just those whom your magic-warping power won't nullify completely?"

A good question. My power brought Nightshade herself to her knees, although I think I just caught her by surprise. No one must have physically harmed her new body in so long the fact that I did so paralyzed her with agony.

"Ignore pure magic users. They are useless against me," I decide.

"Sorting… done," Buckets eyes turn black for a moment before the blue circles return, "I have compiled a list of the most powerful not clearly hostile or unapproachable beings I know under your parameters. Corrupted Queen Nightshade. Threat level - deadly. Powers - draconic strength, infinite stamina, immunity to non-magical physical weapons, unparalelled regeneration-"

"Paralelled, definitely paralelled," I shudder as I recall Harmony's avatar recovering from being literally gutted, "Anyway, pass."

"Are you sure? Cromach used to spar with her quite often."

"We… aren't exactly on speaking terms. Next?"

"Princess Celestia. Threat level - deadly. Powers - solar divinity-"

"Pass. Celestia relies too much on both magic and divinity, otherwise she's an average fighter. She has no real chance."

"Should I filter out divine beings as well then?"

I nod.

"Yeah. I was an obstacle to Harmony. Lesser divine creatures don't really matter to me."

"Alright, then we have… huuuh… this could be interesting."

"Who is it?"

"Someone fortunately once again within our ranks."

Once again... Heavy? No.

Heh, why didn't I think of that first? A first-rate fighter specifically created to surpass the physical attributes of alicorns, dragons, and various other species. The chimera killing machine who in his free time writes erotic fiction about him and his commander, and who is currently just outside the door standing guard next to his real lover I brought with myself back from the dead… if we ignore the details.

"Horatio Cross. Threat level - titanic. Powers - unparalelled weapon mastery, high regeneration, maximum physical attributes boosted by love energy not measured yet, suspected draconic strength, immunity to natural environmental hazards, numerous magical artefacts at his disposal."

Yep, Cross is the best match. I don't have to be afraid of breaking him easily, and he's THE perfect fighter. On top of that, unlike Heavy or few others, he won't go easy on me if I ask him. He understands what we're up against. After all, he did fight one on one against Nightmare's avatar in the past.

 **He lost.**

So did I. He even survived Nightmare's close presence when he helped save Luna after Nightmare possessed her again in Ponyville. On top of that, he fought Harmony's cultists in the sacrificial valley.

"Bucket."

"Yes?"

"Arrange the death arena. I'll explain to Cross what I need. Have the best medics ready. Then take the unbroken Blade of Balance, do all the scans you can, and try to reforge the broken one according to what information you get. They will be similar, but… polar opposites."

"I disagree."

"With?"

"Nightmare's gloating during our last encounter supports my hypothesis. I had time to think about it and compare the structure details I scanned a long time ago. I thought I was wrong, but the Blades weren't attuned to conflicting flows in thaumic field-"

"I'm not a scientist, Bucket."

"I think Nightmare wasn't messing with you when she said there should be a third Blade. However, from the two I cannot with enough certainty design the third one. I need more information."

"Alright, reforge the second one. For now they might be enough to face off against Harmony if his host shows herself nearby. I'll plan further depending on how I fare against Cross, but I'm sure my next step is Ponyville. I'll check up on the survivors, and I have to talk to Bloodrage."

"Orders recieved."

"Thanks. Bucket. I know I'm a massive drain on Order's resources."

"Drain? Yes. Massive? Not at all. Don't worry about it. I'll gladly go along with at least some plan, since I don't have any."

Standing in the center of a stone circle spanning the entire training grounds in front of the mansion, I nod at Cross. There's only the two of us. No one can see or hear us.

"Don't hold back, no matter what. If one of us knows he lost, we can tap out, but I doubt we'll be in the shape to do so in the end. I didn't tell Bucket or Heavy one thing, though."

"Which is?" the 'batpony' raises an eyebrow, stretching.

"Once my divinity flows properly, it will break the undying enchantment. I told Bucket to have his best healers and medics on standby, but-"

"One of us can still easily get killed," Cross nods. He's taking this well, "I know. I DID tell Heavy myself that this might happen. We had our moment, we said all there was to say. I also heard what you went up against from Bucket and Heavy. I know why you need to go against me and in this setting. I still want to tell you one thing, Blazing."

"Which is?"

"I can see it in you. You aren't ready to kill," he looks me in the eyes, and a faint shimmer around where his horn would be if he wasn't disguised as a batpony tells me how smart his transformation actually is. In this form, I can't break his horn to stop his magic. I have other ways, but I'm certain he knows. Two swords practically gleaming with magic materialize next to him, "I am. If you don't survive this, then you weren't anywhere near strong enough to stop the ultimate threat."

I give Cross a bitter smile.

"No, Cross, I'm not ready to kill. I never was. And yet… I never had the luck to avoid it," I levitate up my own standard-issue longsword and turn my back to Cross, "On the count of ten?"

Cross nods and through my tracing spell I see him turn as well. We take our first step.

"One..."

"Two..."

"Three..."

"Four..."

Our swords clash in the air as I turn and attack Cross already charging at me.

"Enemies don't wait until we're ready!" we growl in unison, sparks flying.


	65. Balance of Power: Tenacity

[Blazing's Entry]  
My power made Cross slower, weaker, unable to use his regeneration, robbed him of his magic weapons, but it didn't lessen his skills to any degree, or dull his quick thinking.

I had to throw every trick I knew at, and those I learned during the fight itself. If I wasn't learning on the go, I might not have survived. He didn't need blinding speed, he didn't need physical strength enough to cleave through dragon scales, all he needed was his mastery of weapons.

Swords, spears, staves, maces, axes, wing razors, hoof blades, flails, scythes, spiked clubs, even a me-damn pair of motorized gardening shears (those were freaking scary, I tell you). He threw everything he had at me. I had to adapt to a new type of attack every few seconds, predict in what best way it would be used against me, and then correct my prediction based on Cross outsmarting me.

He knew I would quickly come up with ways to counter the best and most efficient moves, so he simply didn't use them. I didn't have his knowledge of weapons allowing me to know some very creative ways of using the blunt edge of a katana blade. Thankfully, those sub-optimal attacks left me only with scratches or bruises instead of losing a leg straight up. However, they didn't let me counterattack. I knew I would lose to Cross in a contest of stamina even without him able to tap into his love reserves.

What made it so that it was me standing in the end, bleeding and seeing triple, with a chewed up broken blade trembling in my telekinesis? Why was it me kneeling and coughing up blood while Bucket's healers carried burned and broken Cross away on a stretcher?

Mistake.

Cross was able to analyze me and my style of combat. He was aware of his own weaknesses so well that whenever I spawned tentacles to grab him, he already knew where they would be. What he noticed too late was Mistake taking hold of part of my telekinesis, levitating one of the many magical weapons Cross summoned, and attacking as well. The few wounds confused Cross sustained before realizing there was no periodic pattern to my attacks tipped the scales in my favour.

It didn't matter how good I was at predicting Cross' moves. It didn't matter that my tendrils spawned in complete silence. It didn't matter that I could see all around me with the use of my tracing spell.

I fought THE one true grandmaster of arms revered and known throughout history.

I lost in terms of skill. I learned a lot, but I lost hard. However, my enemies don't fight fair. I need every secret and every advantage to stand even with them. I need to rob them of their power, drag them down to my level, and win using my own bag of tricks.

I won the fight, and that's all that matters. Honor is for those who can afford to lose.

I'm not a warrior, I'm not a mage, I'm a cheat.

My recovery was quick. It really looks like my divinity can heal me up rapidly when the fighting is over, and neither I nor Cross sustained any critical wounds. It was more a death by thousand cuts, one could say.

I wanted to leave Heavy with Cross in Manehattan, guarding Cromach, and set course for Ponyville. Well, I tried to, but he called me a moron and joined me anyway. At least I had somepony to cuddle with on the caravan. So, I'm getting the amazon secret recipe from Bloodrage no matter what. Then I'm looking for an excellent chemist possibly able to improve it. I'm getting the feeling I'll end up with Twilight no matter what, but I hope I can avoid that.  
[End Entry]

Jumping off of the caravan, I breathe in the fresh air of Ponyville. Sleeping inside the covered wagon was pretty comfy, especially with Heavy's thighs as a pillow, but the creeping summer isn't a season for travelling in the company of sweaty ponies.

"Now, if I was an amazon queen double the size of anypony else around, where would I be?"

"I'm pretty sure any guard would know. Bloodrage and her kind aren't easy to miss," Heavy yawns, stretching his neck, tentacles, and legs.

"That's definitely true, although I'd like to avoid any smarter Corrupted-"

"E-HM!" Heavy coughs.

"Present company not included," I correct myself as he chuckles, "I don't want to draw Nightshade's attention."

"You have an undisputable talent for making ponies mad."

"At least I'm a natural at something," I look around, "Let's find a patrol without a Corrupted. I'm pretty sure there has to be somepony off duty somewhere."

"A bar or a tavern is always a good place for rumors."

Shrugging, I quickly locate the nearest inn which is conveniently situated outside of the huge stomped out circle where caravans can turn around at the edge of Ponyville. It's a classic three-story building with large common room on the ground floor where travellers can exchange stories and have a drink or two, and the rooms for sleeping on the upper floors.

Jumping onto a barstool, I wave at the elderly bartender currently working the tap.

"Good afternoon, gents," he nods, "What'll it be?"

"Information, but lemon water wouldn't go amiss as well."

"And for your Corrupted buddy?"

"Your soul, hahahahahaaaa!" Heavy snaps his jaws and waves his tentacles. He stops as both I and the bartender give him unimpressed stares, "What? I've always wanted to try that on somepony who didn't know me. Kinda disappointing, I must admit."

"Sir, I've had my leg bitten off by a real feral Corrupted in the great fight for Ponyville when Nightshade killed the original Queen of this territory. You're small beer compared to that."

"Awww," Heavy pouts, "I'll have water too then, please."

"In a minute," he rushes off, his wooden hind leg I completely missed before clicking as he walks.

He manages to deal with the first batch of drink orders from the caravaneers arriving with the same one we did, and then returns to us with our glasses.

"That'll be ten bits," I present the money and a little bit extra. The bartender smiles, "Thank you, Silver Sun gents."

"You've got good eyes," I raise my eyebrow.

"You Silver Sun members always travel light and look alike. The white robe, the simple twin saddlebags, and an unmarked brown sheath. Generally a necklace as well, which you seem to be missing. Eight of you passed by on their way to the Badlands three days ago."

Heavy pulls the mentioned item out of the bag. He couldn't be bothered to wear the robe, but he has the same saddlebags I do. I was against the clothes as well at first. The desire to keep my cutie mark and wings hidden prevailed, though.

Badlands? Bucket is arranging missions as usual and I have my own business, so I didn't ask about any ongoing operations. The Badlands isn't a good training destination, so it must be something serious too.

I shake my head.

"They have their own job to do. What I'd like to know is… do you know the amazons?"

He smiles and nods.

"Oh yes, some of the big ladies come quite often to listen to stories from other places."

"Any idea where I could meet their queen Bloodrage?"

"My best guess is Pine Hills. I heard someone attacked the place, and the amazons along with the townsfolk retreated here. They spent some time recuperating and then returned back to rebuild."

"They… want to… rebuild the place? After what happened?"

"Hey, it's their home. Frontier folk are tough."

"So Bloodrage is in charge of Pine Hills now?"

"Just in charge of the amazons who guard the place. I think they have a real Mayor… Heart something-"

"Crimson Heart is ALIVE?!"

"Oh yeah, Crimson Heart was the name. He's the head of the town from what I heard. He and this weird changeling lady who helps the amazons fend off any too curious Corrupted."

What the hay? Why would...? What does this mean?

"Blazing, you're staring," I hear Heavy who pokes my side.

"What is Nightmare planning?" I whisper.

"Blazing?"

I finally break out of my stupor.

"Huh? Oh yeah, did Bucket tell you what happened when we got the second Blade?"

"He was busy, and I spent most of my time guarding Cromach."

"Then I'll tell you on the way," I chug the glass of water and then chew the slice of lemon inside without flinching, "We're going to Pine Hills," I nod to the bartender and toss him a two-bit coin, "Thanks for the info."

"No problem, gents. Be careful on your way there. Queen Nightshade's Corrupted patrol most of the direct route, but not all of it and not too often. The wild ones are still a distinct threat."

"Corrupted are the least of our problems. Let's go."

Heavy finishes off his drink as well, and we leave the inn.

A solitary Protector mare did show some interest as we walked through the freshly cut and marked road leading from Ponyville to Pine Hills through the Everfree. She didn't prove hostile, but it showed that some Corrupted pack considers that part of the road its own.

Well, that's not our problem. Ponyville ponies or Pine Hills townsfolk will have to deal with that eventually.

I gasp when I hear the first noises of wood being sawed and metal hitting metal.

"Something is coming from the right," announces Heavy, "Small and fast."

"A Hunter?"

"N-"

A blurry shadow pounces out of the wall of trees doing great job at blocking daylight, stopping a short distance from me.

It's a dreamling. One of the two living with Guiding in Pine Hills. Well, the last one according to Bucket's information. He looks… normal. Healthy, not crippled, without any scars or deep gashes in his chitin.

Completely… normal.

Considering Nightmare is involved, this must be a trap. Somehow, somewhere teeth must be waiting for me. Nightmare wouldn't leave the dreamling untouched. She got to Guiding. She must have used her mental connection to-

A smaller muzzle rubs against mine.

"H- H… lo..." the dreamling gurgles and smiles, clearly happy with his achievement, "D… ahd."

"Y-You're talking again?" I stare at the beaming yet terrifying toothy face.

"Sp… eekh..." once again, he looks completely satisfied with that solitary garbled word.

"That's awesome!" I pat his head. His smile grows, revealing far too much of his mouth. It takes all my self-control not to withdraw my hoof.

"What's wrong, Blazing?" Heavy notices my hesitation.

"Remember what I told you about Nightmare?"

"Ohhh, I see," he leans down to the dreamling who just tilts his head, "He looks happy."

I facehoof. Alright, sometimes it's better to just approach the problem head-on.

But first…

Mistake, do at least you sense anything weird?

 **No. The faint trace of Nightmare's power is there, but that has always been the case. Perhaps Nightmare only twisted Guiding.**

Thank you. If you're trying to cheer me up you've failed miserably.

"Hey, little guy. What's your name?"

"U… an."

"I should have guessed you'd be the new One. Can you lead me to Guiding, or did you run off from your patrol like last time?"

"Ahhhhhh..." he moans quietly and looks away, "R… ahn."

Healthy paranoia be screwed, I can't help snickering.

"Alright, you go back to your mates before they get mad. I'll find Guiding myself."

He nods and rushes off.

"Did he pass the Blazing test?" Heavy looks at me as we resume walking towards Pine Hills.

"He is slightly physically different, but I didn't notice anything crazy. Let's just find Guiding and see how things are."

"Do we… fight if she proves hostile?"

Taking a deep breath, I look Heavy in the eyes.

"I told Bucket the same thing - I said my goodbyes when I saw her mangled corpse after the attack. If Guiding is now just some Nightmare's toy, we must destroy her before she wreaks havoc on the town and the world. Don't forget who today's 'dreamlings' started as."

"Blazing?"

"Yes?"

"Don't forget what you started as. That's all I have to say to that."

"This is different."

"That's all I have to say."

If it wasn't Heavy, I would have dismissed what he said as nonsense. After all, I wasn't created by an evil god to-

Resurrected by Scream to enact her revenge on Celestia.  
Resurrected by Harmony in order to lower Nightmare's influence over the world.  
Resurrected by cultists thinking I'd grant them power over Celestia, Twilight, and Luna.

Point taken.

I shouldn't underestimate Guiding's willpower.

That's what I keep telling myself over and over as Heavy and I walk through Pine Hills under yet another reconstruction. Why do I get the feeling this is going to be a common sight?

With nothing but some glances from the locals and a wave or two from those who recognize us, we reach the town hall. In front of it stand Crimson Heart and Guiding.

Yep, the two I considered dead or worse until today. However, while Crimson Heart looks exactly like I remember him, Guiding is a little different. It's the small things - slightly longer teeth, the focused look, more muscle mass under her chitin.

Her ears perking up as soon as she spots me are the same as before, though.

What do I do?

Mistake? Anyone?

"Daaaad!" Guiding shoots forward towards me.

What is this, Nightmare? Some cruel joke? Will she rip my head off when she's close enough? I can sense far more power inside her than before. I KNOW something is up. I KNOW you did something to her. I-

Calling Blazing Light! This is your head. There's no time to explain, but don't you dare bucking move!

"Ooof-" Guiding's impact knocks the air out of me.

"I'm so happy!" squeaks Guiding in a tone totally unbecoming of a powerful dreamling queen, "I thought I'd never see you again!"

She's talking normally. I can feel the heat emanating from her through her chitin. Everything is telling me she's not a nightmarish beast. But Nightmare… all gods can twist the goodness in anyone into tools for their-

I hug back.

Screw this.

I'm having a chance I thought I'd never get again.

"Glad to see you too, Guidie."

I should find Bloodrage, that's why I'm here. I know, I know.

Nope, I'm not moving. She's gonna have to let go first, because I sure as hay won't.

"Do we just wait?" I hear Crimson Heart's amused voice.

Yes, I'm not letting go.

"I doubt you've got a strong enough crowbar to pry those two apart," chuckles Heavy, "Trust me when I say we had no idea we would see Guiding in a good, heh, light ever again."

Very amusing, Heavy. I'm still not budging.

"Oh, I see. You know about that? I avoided writing about it to Bucket in case it got… misunderstood. Guiding explained to me that we were… saved by Nightmare. We don't know why, we truly don't. I passed out during the event, and Guiding dragged me out of the tunnels after Nightmare disappeared. She even jump-started Guiding's head, although the poor queen has suffered agonizing headaches during the first few days."

Screw it, if she bites my head off I'll go down happy.

"Nightmare attacked Blazing in Canterlot using a simulacrum of Guiding. He saw Guiding's corpse, I mean One's, and then he had to kill her himself. I think they deserve time together. However, we do need to hurry. Namely, we're here to see Bloodrage. If you could call her it would make things a lot easier."

Thanks, more time for me to feel Guiding's heat slowly seeping into my barrel and her neck pressed against mine.

"She's currently helping rebuild the southern palisade," Heart whistles at somepony, "Hey, Bright Star, call Bloodrage here, will you?"

I can feel a teleportation spell build up and go off with a loud 'pop'.

Guiding pushes me away, albeit only a little, and says:

"I know what you're thinking… and I'm not sure myself. She forced herself into my mind, she saw everything, she could change anything. She gave me some of her power, some of the true power I used to hold which I've long forgotten."

"Guiding..." I breathe out.

"I'm scared. I'm scared I'll do something, that she implanted a trigger inside me I haven't discovered. One and I spent days digging through my head and we found nothing, but… I know I can still be wrong, that I can still hurt the ponies who accepted me when I was vulnerable, that I can hurt you."

Is this a plea for mercy, Nightmare, or is this a trick? The third Blade and Guiding. Am I a pawn again, this time yours? Perhaps you want Harmony out of the way as much as I do, is that it? The traitorous god needs to be destroyed, or if that's not possible then at least severely diminished.

Damn, I feel like the answer is on the tip of my tongue, I just can't… just need to know a little bit more and it will all make sense.

Aaaaah, so frustrating!

On the other hoof, I'll be busy dealing with someone other than you, which I suppose is part of your plan.

Alright, I'll bite. I'm taking the bait like the good fish I am.

"Guiding," I run my hoof through her mane, "This place is your home, and I'm sure you'll do everything you can to protect it like you've done until now. I know Nightmare had a doubtlessly nefarious motive for saving you and the villagers. For once, though, let's not look a gift pony in its mouth. I know you. I trust you. I love you. That's all there is to is."

Oh gods why?! Guiding embraces me so tightly my ribs creak.

"I don't know who my direct mother was. I don't know which poor mare Nightmare forced you to rape to gain seed directly for my clutch, but you are my dad. I'll never forget that no matter who scrambles my head and in what way."

"Well… I WAS responsible for changelings being twisted into you."

"Nightmare Moon did that. When we left the world we destroyed according to our creator's wishes using your spell, you did everything to give us life once again. I will wade through fire and acid for you, dad. You deserve it."

"Heh, well, you're making me blush. Honestly, the best I could ever want is another clutch of grandfoals maybe? Grandnymphs? Grandlarvae? Whatever you call those horrible squirming little critters. What I mean is that I don't want you to be alone with One. I remember there being a dozen of you and more on the way. I want you to make this town a real home again. With or without me. You know I'm going to get into danger, I tend to."

Guiding kisses my forehead and breaks the hug. I can breathe normally again. Ouch!

"I will. You, on the other hoof, don't be afraid to ask for help this time. I'll be there for you."

I just pat her head.

As we stand up again, look around, and both feel slightly embarrassed of our scene in the town square seen by a bunch of other ponies, Heavy pokes my side with his foreleg.

"Say iiit… I know you don't want to."

I scratch my head and cough.

"You were, at least to some minimal degree, right, Heavy."

He chuckles.

"Would it hurt you to say everything is okay for once? I mean really, I'm getting the feeling that just uttering those words would make your organs liquify and your brain explode."

"Things are a little better than I expected, happy?"

Heavy sighs and facehoofs.

"You're incorrigible."

The air ahead wobbles, a shimmering portal appears, and the unicorn Crimson Heart sent for Bloodrage returns along with the amazon.

"Ah, little one! Good to see you," the queen smiles as I bow to her.

"I'm glad you're alright too, Bloodrage."

"You wanted me."

"Yes, I need to know the recipe for your corruption protection potion. I know it's a secret, but this is crucial, and I'm not leaving without it. I am being rude, but there is a good reason. I must have the potion no matter what."

"No secret anymore," Bloodrage shakes her head, "We helped. Sun ponies asked like you. We gave them recipe and potion. Sun ponies and the cursed queen herself. They were official with a letter."

Uhhh… what? Someone else asked about the potion recently?

"Sun ponies?" asks Heavy, "You mean Celestia's agents?"

"No," Bloodrage points at my robe, "Like the little one."

I recall what the bartender said.

"Silver Sun agents and Nightshade?!"

"Oh yeah!" Crimson Heart stomps his forelegs, "It completely slipped my mind when I saw you. Some Silver Sun agents accompanied by Mana Burn asked for Bloodrage as well few days ago."

Bucket, what did you do behind my back?

"What did they want?" I ask, slowly and carefully.

"I told you. The potion and recipe."

"We need to get back to Manehattan..."

"Why?" Heavy gives me a puzzled look, "What's wrong?"

"Bucket was adamant Nightshade could help Cromach, but that's not the case. She doesn't care about him. I told him about the amazon potion and my plan to reverse-engineer and improve it, but when we got onto the caravan, he obviously went behind my back and sent another group to get here ahead of us, contact Nightshade and Mana Burn, and… something. They'll either change the potion into something that will make Cromach incurable, or they'll go to Manehatten on their own to 'sort things out'."

I'm gasping for breath while packing back and fort.

"Come on, Blazing. Bucket wouldn't willingly hurt Cromach."

"No, he wouldn't, but he doesn't know Nightshade like I do. All she cares about are the Corrupted, not us, not him, not me, not anyone else."

"Blazing, think clearly for a moment. You're painting Nightshade as some sort of villain, but deep down she's been protecting ponies ever since her rise as the Corrupted Queen."

"Heavy, Nightshade attacked me multiple times whenever she thought I could cure corruption with my divinity. Don't you understand?! Bucket must have asked her for help since she's THE expert on Corrupted and had some personal ties to Cromach, but she'll just blackmail me to stop trying to cure him! She won't take that I only want to use it on him for an answer. We need to get to Manehattan, we MUST get to Manehattan. Damn it! We can't get to Manehattan before her. There's no way!"

I grab the teleporter unicorn's neck. I don't care about his name, I care only about his horn.

"You, how far can you transport me?"

"I- I can only make portals within the town limits. Teleportation magic doesn't work too well within tainted territories."

"DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! USELESS!"

"BLAZING!"

My cheek stings all of a sudden. I look at Heavy lowering his foreleg and staring at me coldly.

"You are wrong. There's no way you can be right."

"But-"

"Shut up and listen!" Heavy takes a deep breath, turning towards Bloodrage, "Queen Bloodrage, get us the recipe and if possible a potion sample as fast as you can, please. I will stop this guy from having a meltdown. Then we'll be off to Manehattan where this idiot who doesn't trust anypony can see that things are alright. Can we get some supplies, lord Heart?"

"Of course. I'll take care of it," Crimson Heart nods and starts walking off, "Oh, and I want to know everything afterwards since you mentioned sir Cromach. The last news I had about him were less than encouraging."

"Dad," Guiding nuzzles my neck, "you do have a tendency to overreact."

I barely register her.

I swear to all three gods, Nightshade, that if you do something to Cromach I won't rest until I wipe you from the face of this world, but not before I kill every single one of your beloved 'subjects' in front of you.

 **Funny, that's exactly what Scream tried to do when Celestia locked Void in Tartarus forever.**

Mistake…

 **And guess who was the bad guy in the end.**


	66. Balance of Power: Three

The two Silver Sun recruits guarding the main gate jump to the side as a towering fiery tentacle grows in front of them and slams down, turning the gate into mesh of molten steel and fading protection spells.

"Blazing, stop for a moment!" pleads Heavy as I ignore the guards and walk onto the now baked gravel marking the road leading from the main gate towards the mansion, "Come on! You've slept ONCE during the trip here. You're in no shape to start breaking stuff… or break the right kind of stuff if necessary."

"What's going-" an armed unicorn vastly more courageous than the others on the early morning watch rushes over, gets grabbed by a new tentacle and tossed aside. With no other interruption, I enter the mansion with Heavy in tow.

"Nightshade is down there," I growl, nodding towards the cellar stairs. I don't have any proof of that, I just know it's true.

Downstairs, my worst fears come true because the first pony I see isn't a real pony at all, it's Mana Burn.

"Oh dear," he starts, "You got here quick..."

Wrong. Thing. To. Say.

"Where is Nightshade?" I give the Corrupted blocking my way a bloodshot stare.

"Blazing, she's with Cromach. She's trying to help."

"Help WHOM?!" I burst out, "Help herself? Like she did when she turned me into a Corrupted? Like she tried to do when I was on my way to the sacrificial valley to SAVE THE BUCKING WORLD?!"

"Blazing, at least listen to what they have to say before you do something stupid," Heavy's tentacles grab my head and turn it towards himself. He retracts them as they catch on fire, "Ouch! Geez..."

From behind, metallic hoofsteps clink down the staircase. Bucket, apparently alerted by the guards outside, approaches.

"I see what they meant," he lets out a distorted sigh, "This bad?"

"Bucket… how could you?" I give him a bitter stare.

"I have a good explanation, but you need to think clearly to understand and accept it," says the robot calmly, "Which means I must ask you to stop scorching the floor at least for now."

"Huh?" looking down, I see hoofsteps burned into the stones underneath, "Well… I'm mad!"

"Forgive him," Heavy chuckles, "he hasn't slept in three days. Don't expect any eloquence, and you might need to repeat the difficult words twice."

"Alright, Blazing, you listening?" Bucket stops a short distance away from me.

"...everyone is against me..."

"Of course, when you're being stupid."

"Stop making the delirious pony even angrier, Bucket," Heavy facehoofs.

"I had to make my position clear."

"Why would you want to harm Crom?" I blink. Why are there two robots now? Am I really that sleepy? No! Nightshade is doing something to Cromach and Bucket is helping her. Why is Heavy on their side too then?

"I don't, Blazing. Just come with me and I'll explain-"

"I'm not going anywhere, Bucket..."

The robot plops his metal backside on the floor and smiles.

"Perfect! Now listen, after you told me about the amazon potion, I dug through some old database entries and contacted princess Luna."

"What?" I wave my hooves, "Whoah..." I sit down, suddenly feeling a bit unsteady, "Y-You can't just… I can't deal with alicorns on top of everything else… damn it, now I have to avoid them too..." I end up muttering. How could he screw up so much?

"I didn't tell her about you. I'm pretty sure the only princess who knows about you is Twilight," he nods to Mana Burn who whistles innocently.

"Can't keep important things like that hidden from my mother," the dastardly Corrupted shrugs.

Villains! They are all the real villains.

"Anyway," Bucket returns to his explaining voice, "What I discovered was that the Castle of Two Sisters was a first contact research lab. Strange equipment smuggled through the mirror world portal was taken there for examination and reverse engineering. When Corrupted first appeared, all the scarce body remains and the few captured creatures were sent there for research. Some of the best zebra alchemists and pony scientists worked there under the protection of both Royal Guard and the Nightguard to find an effective weapon or at least some protection or a proper cure to conditions Corrupted inflicted on ponies. Namely Horn Rot and the spread of corruption through eating food grown from tainted ground."

"Didn't work..." I mumble.

"Some research and observations were crucial to pony survival during the enclave years. However you are correct, a proper cure was never found. Not even by these 'amazons', who are none other than the descendants of the guards and scientists who survived within the castle. They had to rely on the original prototypes of the chemical extract which hadn't been refined properly, and since it's made from poison joke… some results weren't exactly positive."

"Poison joke, the crazy plant?"

"It's a plant which causes unpredictable temporary mutations to any living tissue. From what little the agents I sent out to contact Nightshade and scour the Castle of Two Sisters brought back, it looks like the scientists were able to make an extract which makes poison joke target corrupted tissue specifically to a certain degree of success."

"But nothing helped."

Bucket shakes his head.

"No, corruption first afflicts the mind, and the extract simply changed the infected parts of the brain into something else, causing the amazon… simplicity. There used to be over two hundred castle inhabitants who shrunk into the twelve surviving amazons today. I am certain the original potion's side-effects killed more of them than the Corrupted. However, as the amazon knowledge over time turned to shamanism and rituals, they bred with Corrupted under the potion's effects and kept studying and refining the extract. From the last written documents and drawings I gathered they dropped the mortality rate to near-zero and made the potion not destroy the infested tissue, but rather rebuild it from the closest original materials. Do you understand where I'm going with this?"

"With what?" I blink out of sync.

"They succeeded in making the potion marginally usable only after they got real Corrupted samples. What I did was ask a Corrupted who can manipulate her own body in a way no one else ever will, unless we can find an intelligent and cooperative Corruptor Queen which would be a miracle in itself. Nightshade agreed to test the potion on herself and change it in a way that would help Cromach the most. She gave us a new sample which our chemists used to produce more."

"If Nightshade allowed you to create more of it, then it's not a cure, Bucket. Don't you see? She doesn't want to cure corruption."

"All I'm asking is that you don't blow up and give her a chance."

"A chance to do what?"

Bucket sighs.

"She wanted to have complete control over the few days of research. There are no copies of any related documents, only the originals which I agreed to destroy after she's done. No matter if it works or not."

"Good. No reason to willingly make more of her poison."

"BLAZING! I trust her."

"Yeah, because she can't corrupt a robot. That makes it easy."

"No, you idiot! it's because she spent a lot of time with Cromach while you were gone. They know each other. Rather intimately, if you know what I mean."

I made Bucket mad? Is that even possible? And why is everything spinning?

 **Not sleeping and walking all the time fueled by pure rage would do that to a pony.**

Noooooo…

I mean you're right, Mistake!

 **I am? Why do I get the feeling I'm not gonna like it?**

No, I can't be falling asleep here! I must get up and stop her.

Whoah, that's kinda difficult. Meh, having eight legs would do that to a pony.

"Where are you going?" Bucket comes closer.

"...Nightshade..." I mutter.

Stop trying to stop me. I can't let her take away any chance I have at helping him.

"Okay, let's go," says Bucket simply, "I know I'm going to have to explain everything again tomorrow."

I follow the two wobbly robots through the swirling corridor. There's another silhouette on the way.

"Good morning, Blazing."

"...ning… Cross..."

I finally make it past the door, this time not melting my way through.

It's quiet. No gurgling, no scratching of claws and talons, no whipping of tentacles, or growling. Just a big Corrupted griffon quietly sitting with his eyes closed, tubes leading from a pumping machine outside the holding cage to needles jabbed in various places over Cromach's body. The reason for his docility must be Nightshade sitting in the cage with him, eyes closed as well. Only her tentacles wobble as Bucket and I enter.

"Nightshade," I manage to raise my voice and focus enough to stop seeing double, "What are you doing?"

"You were correct in your idea that Cromach would need mental reconstruction. Nightshade found fragments of his mind imprinted in his divinity, but he's been too long in a Corrupted body. He isn't Celestia," says Bucket.

Is she… actually helping? Me?

 **Not you. Cromach. That's why she wants to keep tabs on the cure. After her experiment on him is done, she'll have Bucket destroy everything. Weren't you listening?**

Huh…? What? Sorry, I'm kinda tired, Mistake.

 **No… really?**

"He's waited this long for me. He can make it," I mumble, sitting down and propping my back against the wall.

"Do you want me to help you upstairs?" asks Bucket carefully.

"...no… I can wait..." I breathe out.

"Come on, who knows how long-"

"Hrrrgh!"

A loud 'thud!' echoes through the room.

"Wh- What?" I shake my head, looking into the cage. Cromach is lying on the floor, tubes spewing their contents all over him. Nightshade is rubbing her temples and unsteadily getting up, "What did you do?"

I get on all fours, stumbling towards the prison.

She DID hurt him. I was right all along. He's just lying there, not even breathing.

 **Blazing-**

He's not breathing, Mistake. SHE KILLED HIM! HE'S NOT BREATHING!

Nightshade spits on the floor, then unceremoniously throws up a wad of black goo which dissolves into water.

"Damn plant… I haven't felt this sick since I spawned my first Corruptor," she's clearly hurt. Good.

Kill her, kill her, kill her, kill kill kill kill-

"Hraaaaaaagh!" Cromach suddenly chokes, coughs, and gasps for breath, "Owwwww..." he clutches his head, "What did I… how much did I drink last night?" he croaks.

-hug her, hug her, hug her, hug her, hug hug hug hug.

"Cro…?" I whisper. This can't be real. The Blades, Guiding, Joy, and now Crom. This can't be real. Harmony killed me and this is just my last dream. Nothing can ever go my way this much… ever...

He looks at me, eyes going wide.

"I drank myself to death, didn't I?"

"Good... morning," I smile at him, feeling darkness coupled with both physical and mental exhaustion creep all over me, "and... goodnight."

 **Happy, my little villain?**

Happy. Just make sure… this wasn't a dream… when I wake up again.

[Blazing's Entry]

 _Alright, it's day two after my justifiably cautious- stupid return to Manehattan, and I'm still waiting for the comet which must right now be barrelling towards me at an ever increasing speed._

 _Why? Because it wasn't a delirious hopeful dream._

 _Nightshade said she put together everything she could find. She'd been working on it for nearly a week. Bucket's agents must have gone to Pine Hills and back at a breakneck pace to gain so much time on me and Heavy, but they did it. They did it without my involvement. Even more, my involvement would have been directly detrimental. What's even worse… everypony else knew I would be the problem, not Nightshade. I had a valid logic, right? I was the one she attacked multiple times. I was the one who had to resist corruption. I was the one who DID resist. ON MY OWN. They all needed help, but I did it ON MY OWN._

 _So why was I wrong? I don't know…_

 _Anyway, that doesn't matter in the end. Their meddling led to a result no amount of my effort would achieve. Cromach is taking a lazy stroll through the mansion, fighting off yet another headache, and watching me scribble as I walk along. Nightshade made Bucket gather all materials related to the antidote as per their agreement, which he gladly did. What he didn't tell Nightshade and what I had to pry out of him was that he has all the details already in his database, and can recreate the antidote whenever with the help of proper equipment and staff. Our current agreement is to keep the secret absolutely safe, because Nightshade is not an enemy ponies can afford, and there are always those who would try to profit from the antidote as a weapon. Nightshade's current standpoint is that whoever falls into her domain, stays in her domain… with certain exceptions._

 _So, Cro is taking it easy, which is the best I can hope for, and can now process more than few words without getting a crippling migraine. He's slowly piecing together lost and fractured memories, but it seems his core personality is at least partially what I remember. What is certainly different is how calm he is. Whether it's just the age, the time spent around calculating pony like Bucket or even far older and more experienced one like Cross, or just his own life lessons gained I don't know. It's just there. I'm kinda disappointed there isn't much of the white griffon left physically, only the bright green eyes. The rest being swallowed by corruption, tentacles, and everything included in the package._

 _Anyway, I'm going to have to say goodbye for now. I hate to do so, but that's just how it is. My presence seems to be helping his recovery, that's given. The problem is that any time I spend here gives Harmony more time to recover, and Nightmare more time to scheme. What Discord is doing is anyone's guess, but as soon as he recognizes me as a threat, it's not going to be good. I hate it, but I have to find out more about Starswirl's research into the Blades. If there's a pony to know the theory pertaining the third one then it's the Blades' creator himself._

 _Now, I faintly recall Desert Shade saying something about her friend in Canterlot being responsible for the library and creating a spell capable of talking to characters within a book. That makes my next goal rather clear - I need to find Des, gain access to the Royal Library without crossing the path of either Luna or Celestia (or even Twilight. Not because she'd try to stop me, but because she'd try to help me which in her zealous obsession with books, lists, and rules might be even worse), and find Starswirl's latest journal. If my guess is correct, then his final literary form might know all he did before he died, or at least a good clue where to look next._

 _I'd try to look elsewhere, but as Corrupted originally spread throughout Equestria all the really important knowledge got concentrated in Canterlot or in Twilight's Ponyville library._

 _Damn, I hate to go. I just don't have any other good option._

[End Entry]

"Why do you even bother with me?" I sigh, "I nearly messed everything up."

Cromach chuckles quietly.

"From what little I heard, everything you did led to this point, buddy. A little misstep right in the end is forgivable. Nopony is perfect, which goes triple for you. You've got to tell me the whole story, though. Bucket tried to brief me on the important bits, and I got a migraine literally shooting up from my hind paws."

"Nightshade DID say you really had copies of memories stored even in your talons. But hey, that's being a Corrupted for you. The perfection of the body comes with the screwed up mind."

"You… know how it feels?"

"Oh yeah, I was one for some time."

"How did you get getter?"

"Died. Exploded myself into sheer true death."

"Wait, isn't that supposed to be final? Like ultimate final, not like your usual dead final. Owww," he clutches his head again, "Damn it, I can't focus at all."

"Nightshade said it should get better soon. She rebuilt you on basically molecular level by sheer force of will, and it was the first time she did something like that. She said she did protect others like Knowledge and Mana Burn from the mental decay, but restoring someone from scratch was something new. However, your Corrupted body should now be far more receptive to what you want to do, and eventually your instincts and the corruption will come together to form a new you."

"Then I suppose the… cravings are normal."

"Cravings?"

He looks meaningfully at my backside, grinning. For the first time, his back tentacles sprout out and wobble slightly.

"Oh yes… something I've missed for far too long."

Am I the voice of reason here? Is this how far we've sunk?

"Get better first, lovebird."

"Can I kiss your plot to make it all feel better?"

"That's not how it works."

"Give me a minute and we'll BOTH feel as if the last months were only a bad dream."

"Cro!"

"Alright, two minutes. I'm not in my best shape right now. Although," he opens his beak, letting the three tongues flop out one by one, "de phings I'll be awle to do to yoo wif dese… ons Ah get d hang oph dem," he shakes his head, the tongues still lolling out, barely twitching. In the end he simply sucks them back in like spaghetti, "Just needs some practice. Will you be my target dummy?"

"Your pick-up lines are horrible," I can't help snorting in laughter.

"Considering what I was a short time ago, I think the fact that I can say more than 'gurgle hiss gurgle gurgle roar' deserves a reward."

Geez Cro, stop wiggling those eyebrows…

"Such aaaaaas?" I raise my own eyebrow in response.

"You, me, and a bathtub full of jello. I can reach anywhere on you now. Bleeeegh-" his tongues limply flop out again, "Aww damn it!"

I nuzzle his cheek.

Oh what the hay am I playing at.

I kiss his cheek, then his forehead, and finally his beak.

"This is all you're getting until you're better. There is so much I want to tell you. The stuff I've been through, what bad guy is on my back now, everything… but I can't. All it would do now is make you feel a pounding in your head comparable only to the pounding you're imagining doing to me right now," I smile as he finally slurps his tongues again, "Don't give me that innocent look, I can see into your head despite not being Nightshade. The thing is that I don't have the luxury of resting, Cro, if I ever want to feel safe enough to lower my guard even with you or Joy around."

"Joy? The name… I think I heard it before..."

"The alicorn of Lust."

"You mean Scream? Wait, no… she's gone, right? Joy… Joy..."

"Just like I'm technically an heir to Void's power and affinity, Choking Darkness took over for Scream, went completely crazy, tried to kill me and our daughter, but it's somewhat cool now."

Crom's jaw- beak- whatever drops.

"She's alive? Wait, daughter? What the fuuuuuuuuuu- OW, MY HEAD!" he claws at his temples as he sits down.

I just pat his head until he's able to stand up straight again.

"See? A ton of stuff happened, but I have to go away again. I need to make sure there's a tomorrow in which we can talk again. I'm sorry, Cro. I really am, but-"

He puts his talon on my muzzle.

"Buddy, I know you. I dare say I know you better than anypony else alive, maybe with the exception of Heavy Hoof. Yes, you'll have to explain why that guy is around as well AND is a Corrupted, although the stuff I heard yesterday from Cross' room reassured me there's no problem at all. Damn, I need to get the hang of all the transformations and tentacles. I've got some ideas you might like," he winks at me.

"I know you do, Cro, and if I don't screw up then you'll have all the time in the world to try them all out."

"I really want to be out there with you, guarding your back."

"You're in no shape to do so, Cro. This time… this time it's more than just Harmony, I can feel it. Well, I'm planning on it not being only him. I'll kill all three of them."

"That's… quite the goal. I mean, not even Void could do that, and he had power to actually kill them."

I shake my head.

"That's the point. I thought about it long and hard- DON'T YOU DARE CHUCKLE. THIS IS SERIOUS-"

"Heh heh heh..."

"I love and hate you so much, Cro."

"Wouldn't have it any other way, buddy."

"So, I thought about it, and Void had the power to damage or even destroy the gods' physical forms, but that's all there is to it. I don't have his sheer destructive potential, but that's not what my divinity is all about."

"I recall that thing being all about self-hatred and stuff."

"Gone too."

"I love you so much more, buddy."

"I'll find a lube that can make a log fit into a pinhole, but only after we're at least somewhat safe."

"Safe sex, I like that. We're an example to young generations."

"Definitely. Only they just need a condom. We need to kill three gods ruling the reality as we know it."

Crom waves his talons.

"You always get hung up on the technicalities, buddy."

"Well, I wouldn't call- mmph?!" a beak pressed against my muzzle shuts me up. Cro's tongue in my mouth finishes me off completely. He breaks the kiss soon, allowing me to gasp for breath.

"Do what you need to do, buddy. I'll be back in few days at most, protecting your sweet ass and a ready to axe some serious questions."

I love both you and Joy, but after past few days it's clear even to me. YOU are my number one. I thought there was enough room for three in my heart, and there is, but you're getting the bed with me while Joy gets the couch.

It's not fair. I really DO love you both...

...but that's just how it is.


	67. Balance of Power: Guide

[Blazing's Entry]

 _I said my goodbyes, and got some supplies for the road. I know I'm not going after anyone right now, but life has its ways of throwing bad guys on my tail even when I'm not looking for trouble._

 _So, the plan is to look for Des, ask her for help at getting into Canterlot Royal Library, find some Starswirl's notes about the Blades. If not possible, ask Des' friend to use the book summoning spell or whatever it's called to draw out Starswirl's memory and ask him directly. If everything fails, it's Twilight time._

 _I don't like Twilight time. Too much explaining, too little progress._

[End Entry]

Standing in the center of my Silver Sun room, I tap my hoof against the carpet.

"So, how is this supposed to work? Joy? Jooooy? Joy? Alright, just saying the name-"

"Good morning, Blazing Light."

"-AAAH!" I scream and flail my forelegs.

"Jumpy," Joy's crackly, honey-dripping voice comes from behind, followed by the alicorn herself circling around me.

"Always have been," I sigh, "Phew, I'm glad that worked."

"I'm keeping an eye on you," she puts her nose so close to mine I can feel her breath. Her tone remains playful despite the strange behaviour, "as well as on my competition now," she pats my shoulder, "I'm happy your efforts with Cromach turned out the way they did."

What? Really? Not too long ago you were spitting at the mention of him and the attention I gave him in comparison to you. There's more to this, or maybe Vertradict is far wiser than even I guessed and his presence around you is giving you some serious perspective on things.

"Thank you," is all I say to that. See? I learned to shut up too, sometimes, "I need your help, though."

Joy puts her foreleg to her heart.

"Poor old me? In the morning? I'm more of a nighttime relief, to be honest."

"I need to find Desert Shade," I say simply, hopefully ready for any 'complications' caused by mentioning Des' name.

"Hmmm," Joy pouts, tapping her chin with her hoof, "I can't do that. I mean, I can't give you her location. My power doesn't exactly work within the terms of geography. What I can do is teleport you with me to her. I've wanted to talk to her for a while as well and... considering our last meeting I think having you around is the best option."

Alright, meteor strike, WHERE ARE YOU?! This is all too good, suspiciously good.

 **Sometimes I'm having trouble deciding whether you're a pony called Blazing Light suffering from deep paranoia, or whether you are living paranoia sometimes thinking it's a pony.**

As soon as I find a way to create a body for you like Void did for Heavy, you're out in the real world again, Mistake.

 **Wohoo!**

You're testing out Cromach's new equipment first. I'm not getting on that ride until he gets the proper hang of all the tentacles.

 **Eep, mah booty!**

"Okay, Joy. How long will it take?"

"Ready."

"Holy-!"

"I'm used to the little signs of you thinking something through. I've tapped into Desert Shade, and can get us close to her from my dimension."

"Oh, I was curious about long-distance teleportation across corrupted areas in the real world."

She shakes her head.

"Yeah, I can't do that. I don't think anyone knows how to these days. I can, however, locate her and make an exit leading out of my dimension nearby."

"Alright, do I need to-"

She wraps her membranous wing around my back. Our surroundings flash, turning into the familiar lust cavern.

"-do something?"

Aaand after a second flash we're now in a small, dimly-lit square room made seemingly of stainless steel. Des is nowhere to be found.

Hey, no falling feeling that I hate so much about teleportation.

"Uhhhh..." Joy looks around, eyebrow raised, "I… think I've ever seen something like this few times in a dream. Some griffon scientists locked in an underground lab for too long. They were quite sweet, although a bit too shy. Heh, I made wild beasts out of them in the end," she adds with pride.

Walking around the room, I count under my breath.

"A perfect cube three ponies long on the side. The delicate grate in the ceiling must be a ventilation shaft," I stop in front of a thin square seemingly carved into the middle of one wall, "And this, I suppose, is a sliding door. We're inside a cell, very likely somewhere underground. This isn't your secret sex dungeon where you want to lock me up, chain me to the wall, and do unspeakable combinations of pain and pleasure to me, is it?"

Joy looks away, whistling innocently.

"N-Noooo..."

I'm kinda happy she's feeling comfortable enough around me to joke about this. I mean, she must be joking...

 **Wouldn't put a plan like this past her, but yeah, I'm pretty sure she's just kidding. She looked a bit freaked out when you first arrived.**

"Too bad, I was looking forwards to that," I shrug, making Joy's eyes bulge. Pressing my ear against the 'door', I think I can hear some clanking from the outside. Whatever this door is made of, it's extremely well soundproofed, "Alright, since I can't see Des anywhere, let's have a look around. Stand aside, please."

Joy walks off into a corner behind me.

Tentacles, don't fail me now!

They don't, and one burns through the thick door a moment later. The sounds suddenly become drastically louder, turning from hushed 'thuds' into a cacophony of galloping hoofsteps echoing through the same dimly lit sterile metal hallway outside.

"Inderzen!" calls out a metallic voice from the end of the corridor.

"What?" I turn my head towards… a robot pony who is not Bucket and neither a mirror world husk, "The hay?"

Three, four, five of them run in succession from behind the corner. They are silvery grey with eyes glowing red, crystals of same colour embedded in their foreheads, but their structure is extremely similar to Bucket. I can even see the cables twisted into muscles underneath the metal plates forming their chassis.

"Inderzen!"

Mistake, any ideas?

 **DODGE THE LASERS!**

"Aaaah!"

A barrage of red beams coming from the robots' horns follows my quick strafe to the side, scorching the walls and floor as they miss.

Joy peeks out of the cell. Her eyes narrow as she spots the burn marks.

"Hey! What the heck are you?"

"Inderzen!" the robots proclaim again.

 **Okay, if that word doesn't mean 'eradicate' or 'intruder' then the laws of hospitality have changed drastically over the past centuries.**

What ARE they, though?

 **Did you ever bother asking Twilight where she got the blueprints for Bucket?**

I focus on my field suppressing ranged attacks. Another barrage of beams harmlessly dissipate as they get near me and Joy.

Yeah, I did. She just said she wanted a smart clopbot! She based him on the husk blueprints from the mirror world.

 **Okay, did you ask MIRROR Twilight where the husk technology came from?**

No, I didn't. I just assumed their scientists came up with that from scratch. Sue me, I had worse problems than necromantic robots powered by ripped out hearts of brainwashed criminals. Thankfully, our Twilight did get rid of that gruesome construction detail.

 **Yeah. I wonder how.**

Blades slide out of the robots' forelegs.

"Blazing? Any ideas?" asks Joy, backing away, "Do we just fight?"

"Nope, no time. If Des is around, then I don't think it's us who upset them. Got any leads to her location?"

The robots assume a square formation, marching towards us.

"That way," Joy points away from them.

"Eeeexcellent," I spawn more tentacles, one around each robot's leg. They grip, making the robots stop, and then they sharply tug away from each other. Looking at the mess of immobile torsos and torn off legs, I bite my lip, "I really hope they are just machines."

"Hargrund inderzen!" drones one robot.

"AWWWW CRAP! MY HEAD!" I scream as a shrill deafening alarm starts blaring, "God bucking dammit!" I can't focus on anything with-

The sounds quieten down considerably, making me wonder if my eardrums ruptured. I stop seeing double, only to be met with Joy's smile, glowing horn, and her own forelegs pressing her ears against her head.

"Soundproofing spell," she screams into my ear which sounds just like her talking normally.

"Hargrund inderzen!" comes from all around us, "Demerit jaseq issen. Hen… sis-ich… sis-kek… sis-ren..."

"Uhhh… does that sound like a countdown to you?" I ask.

Joy screams:

"What did you say?"

Alright, normal communication won't work.

"RUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

She gets the message, and leads the way through the web of identical corridors with occasional robot pieces dotting the floor. Yep, someone has already done their job here.

Or did they?

We run through a door sliding open. For a moment, I panic, and punch the robot standing right behind it right in its horn. It merely keels over. I jump in between Joy and another ten of them standing around…

...before I realize they are completely motionless. Their eyes aren't glowing, and their horns aren't being charged with energy. Are they turned off?

Joy examines one. I tap her back and shake my head.

"Des!"

She nods, pointing towards the open door on the other side of the room. The weird thing is that there's nothing but the robots in here.

Well, no time to-

"...firen-kek… firen-ren..."

-dawdle, since the supposed countdown is still counting, and there's never a countdown to anything good when an alarm is blaring like crazy.

Behind the door lies a long corridor sloping upwards. Near the T intersection in the end, a familiar griffon is holding up something emitting a field of purple energy in front of him blocking the shots of another three robots. Lyam looks up, his beak drops open, and he turns his head to yell something into the right hallway.

I don't wait, immediately spawning a clump of tentacles around the enemy trio which melt when touched, and crush them into smoldering heaps of trash.

Huh, come to think of it, this part of my power can't be the 'fair game' aspect of it, because what I did to the robots definitely was nowhere to an even fight. Perhaps there's some corruption still in me, interacting in a funny way, or do I still not understand the extent of my own power?

Meh, who cares…

Lyam beckons at us, running off behind the corner.

"A friend?" asks Joy.

"One of Des' group. They can't be far if he was slowing the robots down."

They really aren't. At the end of the short hallway by a staircase leading up stand the three remaining members of Des' group. Strong Back is rummaging through a bulging bag of what looks like scrap metal, Des is pacing back and forth, her mouth moving as she mutters to herself, and Rolled Scroll is currently occupied with punching a glowing panel next to another door sealed shut.

Des notices us, and I can make out her lips go 'Oh shit!' as she looks at Joy.

Damn alarm, I can't hear anything.

"Let's go!" I yell at Joy who nods, "Just let me talk first. Last time I heard Des was allergic to being incinerated."

Joy looks away, mumbling something I can't make out over the noise.

When I get about five pony lengths away from Rolled Scroll, the noise dies down to a reasonable level. The group's own sound dampening spell, I assume. Much better than Joy's… interesting.

"Hey, kids!" I wave at them.

"Blazing?! What the hay are you doing here?" Des takes few steps back, then she facehoofs, "You're the ones who triggered the 'divine intruders' core meltdown sequence, weren't you?"

Oooooooh…

"Hey, you can understand what that thing is saying?" I nod to the hallway. Thankfully, Scroll's spell is allowing us to have a civilized conversation only mildly disrupted by the fact that we're about to get blown to pieces.

I think. Core meltdown can mean a lot of things. Very few good ones, but definitely a variety of bad ones.

"Mhm, twenty-three seconds until we get blown up," Des turns to Rolled Scroll who's just punched the blinking panel and groaned in frustration, "None of the normal combinations are working?"

"No," Scroll shakes her head, "It's completely stuck. I think our friend here made this outpost put itself on complete lockdown."

"DAMN IT!"

 **Uhh, I wonder why she's not freaking out about Joy.**

I turn my head to the other alicorn. Joy is standing there, grey, misty aura swirling around her. I can recognize an invisibility spell when I see one. She must be worried about Des' reaction.

"Can't you teleport us outside?" I ask.

"Oh hey," Scroll gives me a nasty glance, "Why didn't I think of that? NO, I CAN'T! Silversmith bases have interference crystals built in them. Magic barely works here. The soundproofing spell and some basic combat enhancements are all I can do right now."

"Ten seconds..." Des sits down, "I'd like to say it's nice to see you again, Blazing, but since you've just got us killed, I'm kinda pissed."

"That's it, young lady!" I bonk her forehead, "I'm calling your mother. Hey, Joy! Stop hiding and get us out of here, please."

"Oh shit, I DID see her!"

Judging by Des' panicked step backwards and sudden furious scowl, Joy must have dropped her illusion.

"Don… ian..." I hear the countdown. Is it getting hotter in here?

The world swirls and shifts. My next breath brings with it the scents of fresh air with slight hint of sweat, sex, and some incense.

We're home.

Des looks around, still in panic mode, and takes two steps backwards.

"Lyam, Backie, Scroll..." she bites her lip, eyes locked at Joy, "Sorry for this. I think the explosion might have been the easy way out."

Joy steps out from behind me. Des draws a pistol from the holster on her belt. She doesn't aim it yet.

"I-" Joy opens her mouth.

"You WHAT?!" snarls Des. I have never seen her this… _feral_ , not even the first time we went here, "You're gonna try to kill me again? You're gonna kill my friends first to teach me a lesson or something? You're gonna screw with our heads until we're like THEM?" she points with her pistol at the Corrupted and other races currently taking a part in the unending orgy.

Joy closes her eyes, hanging her head.

"That's ENOUGH!" I raise my voice, walking between Des and Joy.

"YOU OF ALL PONIES KNOW WHAT SHE DID!" Des screams in my face.

I smile.

"Yeah, and yet I'm still here. Doesn't that say something?"

"That you're thinking with your dick instead of your brain?"

My smile fades.

Breathe in, Blazing. Breathe out.

"As much as I'd like to solve this, I don't have the time. Des, I have two things to ask of you. Can you stop snarling at me and talk business for at least a second?"

Her eyes dart from my face to a point behind me. Clearly to Joy.

"As long as she doesn't try anything. I haven't narrowly escaped death only to end in some even worse way."

"She was the one who got you out."

"You too were the ones who locked us in right before we were almost outside."

"Des..."

"Blazing..."

"Desert Shade..." says Joy quietly.

"Whorse..." Des spits on the floor.

That's the last straw.

 **BLAZING?!**

I look in disbelief at me hoof, Joy's expression turns to pure horror, and Des touches her doubtlessly stinging cheek, confused.

I slapped her. Hard. I actually hit her.

I'm trembling all over.

"ENOUGH!" my voice is high-pitched and shaky, "Y-You know w-what? I always t-thought you'd be the re-reasonable one. I-I wanted to a-a-ask you for help, but I'd r-rather deal with C-Celestia than y-you now. So let's n-narrow it to one thing I want from y-you," I breathe in and out, getting myself under at least some control, "I'm not going to tell you to be nice to your mother-"

"Blazing-" Joy mumbles, stopping as I raise my foreleg.

"-but at least for a moment I want you to LISTEN to her. Not HEAR her while thinking about next insult or nasty remark, but really LISTEN," I turn away from Des and to Joy, "I know you have something to say. You said a lot to me, and you had a good friend you talked things through with. I doubt Des didn't cross your mind."

Joy looks at me, at Des, at me, and back at Des. She takes a step towards her daughter who aims her pistol right at her forehead.

Joy hangs her head. Her wings go so limp they almost touch the floor.

"...despite what I did, you've become a beautiful, amazing, and accomplished mare. I wish the same could be said about your mother..." she says quietly, and vanishes.

Awkward, heavy silence follows.

Everyone is looking around, not daring to exchange glances with anypony else.

"Oh dear, oh dear," rumbles Vertradict from the shadows, "A little compassion and forgiveness can go a long way, you know?"

"A DRAGON?!" Lyam jumps, activating a gauntlet-like device on his foreleg which summons the shimmering purple barrier in front of him, "Protection from breath attacks, Scroll. Now!"

"Calm down, everyone," I shake my head, "Also, you should cast protection from tentacles if something like that exists as well, because… have you ever seen a partially corrupted dragon?"

"I don't look that bad, do I?" Vert chuckles.

It's clear Des didn't tell the others about her last visit here.

"From the three dragons I've seen, you're definitely the easiest on the eyes," I clear my throat to get Des' group's attention, "Anyway, guys. I'm sorry we ruined your expedition like that. I doubt Joy will mind if you want to rest here for a day or two. Time goes slower in here, so you'll be out in the real world only few hours later. As much as I'd like to stay and chat, I must get going. When you want to leave, Des knows where the exit is."

I turn away.

"Blazing…?" I hear Desert Shade.

"Hmm?"

She hesitates for a second, tapping her hoof against the floor.

"You said you wanted something from me."

"Don't worry about that. I needed Joy's help to find you, but I should have known that it wouldn't end well. And… sorry for blowing up at you. I know you were wrong, but I should have controlled myself."

I resume walking away.

"Wait!" says Des, taking a deep breath, "Can we talk in private?"

"I think we can find a quiet spot without any major distractions. Why? I told you I messed up and that I won't ask you for anything."

"Ehm," Des clears her throat, "Alright, guys, let's have a short break. Have your alarms ready in case of ANYTHING unusual. Scroll, sort the loot we got. Backie, go check Lyam's shield emitter, I think we fried something. Lyam, rest, that's an order. That Badlands scorpion venom must have done more damage than we thought. I can see it on you."

"I'm fine, Des," Lyam smiles, "Besides, you're making me feel old, miss hundred and fifty-something or so."

"Brrlblr?"

Lyam turns around and looks up… and up. A female Protector double his size is circling around him, her back tentacles sneakily wrapping around his waist as her tail tickles his chin.

"Blaziiiing?" he gives me a panicky glance.

"Corruption can't spread in here. Don't ask me why," I nod at the Protector, "He's all yours."

"W-Wait!" Lyam objects as he's tangled in oily tendrils and lifted into the air, "Not agaaaaaaaaain..."

She drags the griffon behind a thick pillar. All I hear is muffled complaining accompanied by hissing and gurgly grumbling, then a pair of saddlebags flies a short distance away followed by a sheath, the shield emitter gauntlet, and few more bits and bobs.

Grinning, I look at frowning Des.

"He'll be alright."

"I know. Bound Tome told me about Joy's dimension stopping the taint," she nods to a different pillar, "Come with me."

With everyone of Des' group busy, we use the moment and hide from sight for the private chat Des wanted.

"I'm listening," I face the hippogriff.

"I don't like her."

Sitting down, I take a deep breath and put my forelegs together.

"I don't blame you, not after what she did to you. But… think of something else - she hated you more than anything else in this world, she hated what you represent. Yet, somewhere deep down she felt she should give you everything you needed to live your own life. You grew up without a close family, you said, and I regret that. There was nothing I could have done about it, being dead and all. However, she never forgot you no matter how it ate her inside. In case you failed and lost everything, you still had Joy's small stream of money to fall back on. There was a protective hoof around you even though you never needed it because you grew up into the self-reliant mare you are."

"When we were here last time, she tried to kill us. She ordered the dragon to kill us."

"And Vert, being her good friend, didn't do it. Afterwards, I don't know what he told her, but I guess he just was there when she needed him. Something neither of us was in the position to do. Joy… is still fragile. I won't ask you to forgive her or to pretend we're a family. Heck, I'm not even sure what semi-magical relative of you I am, because I sure as hay am not your common biological father. Just don't forget that if you need anything, she'll be happy to see you on some level. I come from a family where everyone hated each other, where everyone made each other feel alone. Your companions are more your family than Joy or I, I suppose. Still, can you give her… a chance?"

"You really believe she deserves one? Think about it. Or is it just your blind love for her now that she's within your reach for the first time after you got resurrected and thought you had nopony?"

"I… think I'm a decent judge of character. Deep down, Joy is a good pony. She realized the relationship of Blazing Light and Choking Darkness is long gone, and is trying to find her new self. Maybe finding somepony else so that if anything happens to me it doesn't hurt her so bad again could help. Not a friend, but just somepony who might listen if needed?"

Des shakes her head.

"You're wrong."

"In what?"

"You're not a good judge of character. You just have a talent to bring out the good in broken ponies who would otherwise rot from the inside and probably become bitter and toxic, that's all. You believe there's good in them, and then they start believing it too."

"If you knew me better, you'd know that's not true. I just got lucky and over time found few ponies and others who had the patience to stick with me."

"Your name is Blazing Light. It's not because you're a showpony magician or princess Celestia's relative."

"I-"

She puts a talon on my mouth, silencing me.

"Let's not argue about this. Tell me, why did you want to find me? I doubt it was because you wanted to bring me and Joy together, although you're trying really hard."

I shake my head.

"I just say what comes to my mind. I suck at lying. Anyway, I need to find a certain book, and the most likely place where I might find it is Canterlot Royal Library, I think. You said you had a friend working there. Maybe somepony able help me find it?"

"Why not just go there yourself?"

"Last time I saw Luna, Celestia, and Twilight, I nearly killed all three of them at once."

"The hay?!" Des blinks, leaning away.

"My power worked differently back then, and Twilight was actually responsible for Chokey's death. I… completely lost it at that point," I look at the floor, "Heh, I guess your 'parents' aren't too different from each other."

"Well, I can contact Bound Tome and get us to the castle."

"I can get to the castle easily. What I can't do is search the library either without help or with somepony trying to stop me."

"Tome is the library keeper. He's sort of a dark mage, a researcher, and the head librarian in one. He'll help you if I ask him. What book do you need anyway?"

"I'm not sure exactly. Anything by Starswirl the Bearded. I need to find his notes on Blades of Balance."

"I think I recall Cromach talking with Tome and Twilight about them. Some anti-magical swords?"

"Weapons able to damage divine beings, to be exact. All records say they are a pair of swords, but recently I got some information that there might be a third one. Bucket had no information about it in his database, which means there's nothing about it in the Silver Sun library. The best idea I've got is to simply go over everything Starswirl wrote and try to find some scraps or mentions about why he didn't finish the third one, if there even was supposed to be one."

"Hmmm," Des suddenly laughs, "Then Bound Tome really could be the best pony for the job. He invented -well, perfected- a spell allowing you to summon an avatar from a book with all their knowledge. If you want Starswirl, then all you need to do is find the last thing he wrote before he died, and have Tome summon his echo from the book. A personal journal would be the best. The avatar should have all the knowledge Starswirl had at that point."

Alright, meteor, are you screwing with me? Am I getting a reasonably simple solution to a massive problem right now?

"Uhhh, why are you looking at the ceiling like that?" asks Des, following my gaze into the darkness high up.

"No reason," I bow to her, "Des, if you could arrange Bound Tome's help it would help me greatly."

"Yeah, sure. Tome will be ecstatic to see you, I'm pretty certain. He might drown you in questions about old Equestria, though. The princesses don't have time to talk to him much now that there's more than few hundred thousands ponies in Equestria again."

"I'm sure I can answer some questions as a reward for his assistance," something comes to mind, "Speaking of questions, where were we when Joy and I found you? I've never seen anything like that before. I mean, places and robots similar to it, but… different anyway."

"Oh? Just a minor Silversmith outpost in the Badlands. We've known about it for some time, but it was crazy hard to get to the entrance through the chaotic anomalies on the surface."

"Ooookay, I understood each word separately, but together they still make no sense. Who or what are the Silversmiths and why is their outpost in the Badlands? On top of that, why did their technology look like what I saw in the mirror world?"

"Now you are talking about things I don't know. Mirror world? I think I heard mentions here and there, but I honestly don't know any details."

"Okay, we'll have to take an evening off for that one."

"Sure, it definitely sounds interesting. I'll give you the short version then. Silversmiths is a… nickname, I think, for a race of northern ponies who lived long before the three tribes alongside crystal ponies and minotaurs. Funny, I was surprised too to find out that minotaurs have been around for longer than pegasi, unicorns, and earthponies. Well, no records I found were clear about that, but either they lived along crystal ponies or those are Silversmith descendants. So, these guys created crazy inventions with the help of crystals. They were able to change internal structure of materials to a degree no one can these days. When Lyam, few other ponies, and I were working for griffons back when Manehattan was still basically their slave pit, we mapped the east coast of Equestria and found caverns leading into a complex just like the one you saw, only completely without energy. We looted everything we could, stashed the curious bits and pieces, and later spent a lot of time researching them. My now gone unicorn friend from those days was an brilliant technomagical inventor who managed to restore some of the items into working order. Devices like an eternal heating unit, pocket-sized stasis traps, and some more. These days I have a network of friends in Equestria and the Griffon Empire who help Rolled Scroll with all new stuff we find. From the scrap metal we find we usually make bits and pieces of super light armors able to withstand a shotgun blast," she rubs her leather and chain jacket, "It still breaks your ribs and knocks the wind out of you, but you won't have a hole in your barrel the size of a hoofball. Believe me, I've been on the receiving end. So yeah, these days unless someone is paying well for an exploration job, we're hunting down Silversmith outposts trying to find anything that'll help us survive in a pinch."

"You said these Silversmiths lived up north. Why did you search in the Badlands?"

"They have outposts all over the world, generally underground, but I think the heart of their civilization was somewhere in the northern wastes even past the Crystal Empire. In fact, I think a lot of crystal tech in the Empire is based on Silversmith legacy."

"Alright, and you said something about anomalies in the Badlands. You mean corruption-based oddities?"

"No, actually. Something really weird. The Badlands simply… change. There are places where you're walking on stone and suddenly you're dragged down by quicksand. We found one which changed the rocks we threw at it into chickens. Not all of them are deadly, only the vast majority. There was even a stretch of land where chocolate milk rained from the sky. We've managed to map some safe-ish routes with the help of apparently common Silversmith devices tracking powerful bursts of energy we've originally been using to find charged up crystals for sale as batteries."

"Weeeird," I shrug.

"You don't know the half of it. Anyway, I should check up on Backie and Scroll. When the Corrupted is done with Lyam and he starts feeling his hips again, I can take you to the castle."

"I'll ask Joy to drop us off in front of the library. I don't want to spook your friend too much. And… you know… if you could say a word or two to her..."

Des rolls her eyes and pouts like a whiny teenager.

"Ugh! Fine… dad. I'll try to think of something positive, okay?"

"That's my little girl."

"Don't push it."

"Sorry, Des."

"No problem, Blazing."


	68. Balance of Power: Answers

Some thirty years after his visit to the sacrificial valley beyond White Tail Woods, Bound Tome still looked as if he was only nearing the fourth decade of his life rather than approaching his sixties. Being touched by corruption was a good way of attaining longevity, as more and more ponies realized these days. The threat of losing their minds was just a minor deterrent to the brave youngsters seeking Corrupted either in the wild or in cities.

"Heh, youngsters," Bound Tome chuckled, leaving a bunched up group of tentacles serving as a lectern. One of them lengthened and put the book they were all holding at eye height on a nearby table. Bound Tome shook his head at the sight, "I sound like an old pony."

"Grrghm!" he heard a dismissive grunting from the library entrance. The towering Protector Bastion was still keeping him company even after all these years, protecting the mage from loneliness, tax collectors, and failed summoning spells. Three slick tongues came from Bastion's mouth and licked his muzzle, giving Tome a steamy look.

The tainted unicorn just chuckled again.

"We still have a book to transcribe today. The royal library never waits."

"Mmmm," Bastion sat back down, grumbling in disappointment.

"Good news, though," tentacles sprouted from the carpeted floor and brought a different book in front of Bound Tome's muzzle, "A new codex of wizardry came out this week and guess who made it in!"

"Grrwgrg..."

"Exactly! I did," Tome flipped a bunch of pages, "B-b-b-b-b, here it is! Bound Tome, the first unicorn wizard to successfully integrate the abilities of Corrupted and unicorn magic into a new form of spellcasting. Specialist on the theory of dark magic and the practice of blood magic. His biggest success to this day remains a spell tantalizing for many a young unicorn promising to summon a Corrupted-like entity serving one's physical desires without the threat of being tainted," Bound Tome huffed, "They could have left the dark arts out, it's not like I'm some sort of shadow lord set on taking over the world. "

"Heh heh heh," Bastion covers his mouth with his huge clawed front legs.

"Still, I'm the only one able to do this, which I am sure frustrates 'many a young unicorn', " his black horn glistened, and the form of a beautiful mare, all slick and black, sprouted from the carpet, "Having the balls to study Queen Nightshade's Corruptors proved quite the... asset," he slapped the summoned mare's wide flank.

A second later the fake Corrupted splattered all over the area as Bastion did the same thing with a rather catastrophic result. The Protector snickered as the black fluid from the summoned mare dissipated, leaving no trace whatsoever.

"Don't be jealous," Bound Tome rolled his eyes.

Bastion just presented his behind and flicked his tail in response.

"Later! As I said, I still have work to do," Tome summoned another fake female Corruptor, much to Bastion's annoyed growling, "I'm just practicing," the phantom did some stretching and jumping before disappearing, "It's still pretty complicated to do it without a stabilizing ritual, just using willpower."

"Mhmm."

"I refute any and all allegations that I just wanted to see a flexible mare stretch for me."

Bastion snorted, then his ears perked up and he gave the library door a confused stare.

"I felt it too," Bound Tome quickly listed possible defensive spells in his head. While he pondered the surge of power in the hallway outside, looking for possible reasons of somepony using unique unnatural transportation method to get to the Canterlot royal library without taking the official route, the door opened.

Bastion immediately pounced, claws ready and teeth bared. Tome knew to trust the Protector. If there was somepony they knew outside, Bastion would have not reacted like that.

The overbearing Corrupted stopped mid-air, held by tendrils of pink and gold flames. Wherever the fire touched, it made Bastion's taint recede, leaving lighter grey marks in his black coat. Black tentacles taking place of Bound Tome's levitation shot out to entangle the invader and dispersed into black mist before they touched him. Seeing Bastion struggling in vain against the burning shackles holding him in the air, Bound Tome got ready to unleash possibly literal hell on the intruder.

Three things stopped him. One, Bastion wasn't being hurt, only restrained with the side effect of the corruption in him reacting to the power holding him in an absolutely unique way. Two, the faintest memory of the entering alicorn being in some way familiar. And three, a definitely familiar voice saying:

"Whatever you're trying to do, it's not going to work."

A second visitor stepped through the door behind the incoming alicorn.

"Desert Shade?" Tome's eyes went wide, "Haven't seen you in ages."

"Yeah, I've been busy," she grins, "Recently with this guy," she nodded her head to the silent alicorn, "By the way, tell Bastion to calm down before he gets hurt."

Tome waved at Bastion. The two could communicate without words if needed, but they never used it unless in danger. Well, that DID happen from time to time, even to the reclusive royal librarian. When Bastion stopped struggling and growling, the alicorn's burning tendrils put him back on the carpet.

Feeling a little safer, Bound Tome examined the alicorn.

Bluish grey eyes stared back at him, mirroring the examination. Bound Tome was used to the royal princesses almost glowing with divine power, but this stallion looked shabby in comparison.

Blonde mane fading into platinum in places. Bronze coat, reflecting the burning flames fading around his front leg that used to hold Bastion, shedding in places. Look of complete exhaustion in his face. All those contrasted sharply with the alicorn looking around thirty.

However, even the princesses had to be cautious around powerful Corrupted like Bastion. This guy simply did not consider the Protector a threat.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Bound Tome asked.

"Are you Bound Tome, the inventor of a spell allowing one travel inside the contents of a book?" asked the alicorn.

Tome nodded. The spell was not difficult or groundbreaking. His reaction upon discovering a context allowing him to finish the spell had been disinterest, mostly due to believing that nopony bothered with finishing magic of that sort because it was useless. All it basically did was allowing the caster to talk to fictional characters to gain knowledge past what was written inside their book, possibly to find out what the author wanted to say with context and didn't manage to.

Useless, pretty much.

"Yes, in flesh."

"This library used to hold the journals of an ancient wizard called Starswirl the Beared," said the alicorn with certainty, "Are they still here?"

Or maybe not so useless. That alicorn was smart, but not smart enough. Tome had tried to use the spell on the journal, but it hadn't worked as he hoped.

"Indeed they are, but Starswirl refuses to talk about his research if you contact his written avatar. Believe me, I tried."

"You just have to know the right question to ask. Starswirl knew about the deities of this world more than anypony else ever. I need to speak to him, or to something as close to him as possible."

"And what would the right question be?" Tome asked, shiver running down his spine. He knew well enough that gods meant trouble.

"I need to know what stopped him from crafting the third Blade of Balance."

"Third? None of the journals ever hinted at there being more than two. Why would there be three?"

A black-handled greatsword with silvery blade appeared in the air next to the alicorn and violently stabbed into the floor.

"One-" the alicorn growled.

The second sword, ivory-handled with ashen grey blade did the same, sending sparks over the carpet.

"-to kill-"

A sword shape without any features, just looking like a hole into darkness, appeared in the air and simply disappeared again.

"-each god."

"Wooo, great job, Blazing," says Desert Shade, "You just had to ruin a perfectly good carpet. That's because this place belongs to the princesses, isn't it?"

I whistle innocently, prying the swords out of the stonework.

"N-Noooo… maybe."

Bastion circles around me, sniffing the air while his tentacles sway cautiously, ready to strike at any moment. Tilting my head, I look at Bound Tome.

"Can you ask your friend to back off? I'm not a threat to either of you."

The heavily tainted unicorn, all grey and oily black, gives Bastion a single look, and the Protector walks off, sitting down by the library door.

"There. As for the threat thing, I don't believe you in the slightest."

"I don't INTEND to cause any trouble, happy?" I shoot a nasty glance to Desert Shade suddenly bursting into amused snorting.

"...with zero success..." she turns away, clamping her talons over her mouth.

Sighing, I roll my eyes. Thankfully, our brief exchange seems to have made Bound Tome a little more comfortable. He comes closer, giving me a thorough look.

"You DO look familiar. Have we met, perhaps in passing?"

"Definitely not. Des told me you were a part of an expedition sent to finish my job."

"Finish your-" he raises an eyebrow before realization dawns in his eyes, "I don't know how or why it is possible that you're here, but you're Blazing Light," he smirks.

"I assume you heard a passing remark or two during your trip to The Barrier about me."

"Heh. If by passing remark you mean Cromach not shutting up about you the whole way then yes," Bound Tome laughs and nods to a table with several armchairs around it, likely a reading spot, "Anyway, since Des brought you here AND I can't seem to shove any scanning spell through your famous magic resistance, I doubt you're some agent of evil trying to pry information from me. Do you want something to drink?"

"Maybe later, depending on what we discover here," I shake my head, and look at the ceiling-high bookshelves stacked all over the massive library taking nearly a whole floor of the castle, "You know, either to celebrate or to ease the failure. Speaking of which, can we get back to business?"

Tome nods, frantically rushing off. I follow him, but lose sight of him quickly between the bookshelves. His raised voice guides me, though.

"I have a real treat for you then - the latest journal of Starswirl the Bearded. Only two centuries old."

Uhhh, what?

 **I know I SHOULD be shocked, but considering what we've seen up until now...**

"Didn't he die over a millenium ago?" I call out, completely lost in the maze of bookshelves now. Time to go back and leave the librarian to his expertise.

"That's what everypony thought!" Bound Tome's voice starts getting closer again, "But then, BOOM! Princess Twilight Sparkle discovered that he wasn't dead, he was locked in Limbo along with a dreadful enemy called the Pony of Shadows he and several other heroes imprisoned in there because they couldn't destroy him."

Few moments later, I find myself back at the common reading place by the entrance. Des is looking out of the window, humming a pleasant tune I've never heard before.

"Limbo?"

Bound Tome arrives as well with a bunch of tentacles growing from the floor following him while holding a book. An interesting phenomenon, but since I'm not a research magician and I've got much bigger problems, I don't comment on it.

 **You should. It looks like the tentacles are there instead of Tome's telekinesis which is something we've never seen before.**

Well, I generally don't use my tendrils like that, but I suppose I could.

 **No, for you it's a conscious summoning of your divine power or magic. For him it's just a substitution for telekinesis.**

Yes, yes, very interesting. Once we destroy the gods hunting us, we'll have time for curiosities like this one.

 **Ugh, point taken.**

"Yes, Limbo. An old name for what is now characterized as the void between realities. Time doesn't pass there, common senses don't work there, and existence, if it can be called that, is something completely different. To put it in more familiar terms-"

"It's where I banished the majority of Harmony's body."

"Exaaactly!" Tome smiles, summoning a lectern made of twisted black tentacles and putting the journal on it, "It took me some time to piece things together, but I assume the Pony of Shadows was the previous avatar of Nightmare before the god possessed princess Luna, leading to her banishment to the moon. Princess Twilight managed to save Starswirl and the others from Limbo, and even the poor pony still twisted by Nightmare's power although not under her direct control anymore, because, you know, you caused so much damage to her. If you ask me, that's the main reason he didn't slaughter them all, but let's say friendship won that one."

"So Starswirl is still around?"

Tome shakes his head, pointing to the journal.

"No, he died peacefully some thirty years later after exploring the completely different Equestria. After all, he was a very old unicorn who was locked away for over a millenium. As I said, this is his last journal," he opens the first page and chuckles, "Check this entry out - Radio, voices in the ether. Is it magic or technology?" shaking his head, Tome flips the pages until he gets to the last one covered in writing, "There's a bunch of these here. He was extra curious about zeppelins and griffon airships in general."

"Too bad," I frown.

"Well, we have the next best thing," Tome takes a step away from the lectern, a single sharp tentacle grows from the floor ahead, and stabs him in the foreleg. Blood mage, right, "As I said, though, I doubt he'll talk to you. I tried getting some information out of various versions of him and he told me not to bother him every time."

"Well, that's why I wanted him alive so that I could break a leg or two if needed."

"Now that's a conversation starter if I ever heard one," says an old, raspy voice from behind me, followed by a chuckle.

"Aaaand he's already here," Bound Tome whistles innocently.

I turn around to face a grey, partially see-through unicorn with white beard giving me calm and mildly amused stare.

"I suppose we CAN recast the spell and summon a new one in case I piss this one off too much, right?" I raise an eyebrow at the legendary wizard.

"Uhh..." Bound Tome looks away when Starswirl shoots him a glance, "Yes, and judging by how we're starting off, we might need to do that sooner than I thought."

"I assume you've done this spell multiple times then, strange unicorn," comments Starswirl, looking through his foreleg at Bound Tome.

"Uhh, well, yes, sir," Tome coughs, "I mean, it's a pleasure to meet you, sir… again."

"I doubt that, considering what this alicorn said he'd like to do to my real self if it was present," Starswirl snickers, focusing on me, "Out of sheer curiosity, though, what is so important it would be worth breaking na old pony's legs to make him talk?"

I look Starswirl in the eyes.

"Desperation, to be completely honest," I levitate up the twin Blades towards the mage, "Do you recognize these, or do I need to find a different version of you?"

Starswirl, unable to touch the hovering greatswords, circles around them.

"Normally, I would deny any knowledge of these things, but since you can't harm me or find my real self, I admit I know what these are."

"You are dead," I nod towards Bound Tome bringing an armchair to sit in for himself and Des, "at least according to him. This is your final journal."

"Oh, how did I go?"

"Natural causes," says Bound Tome, sitting down,

"Pity," Starswirl shrugs, "I thought I'd be saving the world from something."

"Which brings us to the Blades again-"

"No, it doesn't," Starswirl cuts me off, "I assure you that any threat you yourself might face is completely negligible to what might and will happen if the Blades are completed."

"Harmony nearly wiped out the entire pony population in the past two centuries. I stopped his return from the void where Discord and Nightmare imprisoned him, but he's still trying with what little power he has left. Nightmare is hunting me personally for repeatedly destroying her hosts. What Discord is doing I don't know."

Starswirl just shakes his head.

"While your fate is regrettable, it is nothing compared to what would happen if my work was finished. Although it's rather strange that Harmony managed such a feat. I would assume other gods would stop him from spreading his influence so much."

"Some time before that, Harmony resurrected me as an alicorn. I didn't know why, but I didn't follow anything he wanted me to do. Unfortunately, Nightmare was on my back all the time, and I destroyed multiple avatars of hers. Sometimes with the Blades, sometimes without them. Harmony tried to kill me afterwards when he realized I wouldn't work for him, and set up a plot which eventually ended with me destroying his host and banishing him into the void. Limbo, as you called it."

Starswirl freezes, as if something caught up with him.

"Wait, that was YOU?!" his eyes bulge, "I remember sensing that while we kept Stygian contained. I didn't know what could cause such ripples in the void, but I knew it had to be massive."

"Starswirl, you and a bunch of heroes stopped Nightmare's avatar. Good job, but I've done much more, and I need to do something incomparable to even that."

Starswirl stomps.

"YES, because none of us would be so STUPID!"

"What?" both Des and Bound Tome burst out. I just stare. Starswirl continues after taking a breath.

"No matter what you've gone through or what you believe, you can be sure you've been a pawn of one or more of the trinity. They all want power, they NEED it, but as soon as the balance breaks… it's over. The Blades were a mistake, just another Nightmare's attempt to destroy the other two. That's why they mustn't be completed, EVER!"

"Are they that powerful?" asks Des, "I mean, Blazing here fought Harmony with them and got killed anyway."

"Not the TWO of them. Two of them just disperse any magic in the vicinity. I suppose you suffer from the Thaumic Suppression Syndrome, alicorn, right?" he asks me. I shake my head.

"No. I don't possess absurd telekinesis. My special talent is stealing and unraveling magic. I had to use it so much that now it's a part of my divinity. My power on its own was almost enough to stop Harmony's new avatar, but I need the Blades to tip the scales in my favor."

"I think you're failing to realize that if the Blades are completed then the world is in greater danger than ever before."

"Harmony is INSANE!" I yell at Starswirl, "If I and few others didn't stop him twice the world would ALREADY BE OVER!"

"Then you have to find a different way, since you've apparently managed to do so already," the wizard sits down into the armchair I'm not using, and crosses his forelegs on his chest.

I take a long breath in and out.

"Alright… why? Telling me that isn't going to kill you, metaphorically speaking."

"The two Blades put together disperse magic, both of the user and the target. After decades of research, I discovered that divine power is nothing but heavily concentrated wild magic, so unstable it becomes reality with only a strong enough wish. To be accurate, what we call magic are just tiny drops of divine power scattered around our reality. The gods are its source."

"So if I destroyed them it would end magic?"

"If done properly, no. That, however, doesn't matter. Destroying the gods is a good thing. Doing so is impossible, though."

"Isn't that what the Blades are for? I assumed the three together could destroy even divinity. Now that you said divine power is just condensed magic, it makes even more sense."

"I didn't mean impossible from the standpoint of power, alicorn. Wielding all three Blades, according only to my calculations since I've never finished the blueprints for the third one, would also destroy your own divinity. You would be only a mortal."

"So?"

Starswirl looks taken a back for a fraction of a second.

"No hesitation, eh?"

"Look, I don't mind risking everything. I've done that too many times to count. I'm doing this mainly for myself, so that I don't have to watch my back with every step and the bastards don't target my close ones again. Saving the world is just a side effect, because we need somepony to grow all the food."

"And if you fail, if the Blades are completed and one god gets hold of them… what then?"

"You tell me, because that means I'll be dead. Besides, aren't the Blades supposed to protect me from them?"

"Not from their minions. There are always those who would answer the call in exchange for power. The gods will throw everything at you, and divine threats will be the least of your problems."

"I am not alone. As much as I would want to be so that nopony else will get hurt… I am not alone."

"If the Blades get into the wrong hooves, talons, hands," he looks at Bastion with barely contained curiosity, "or tentacles then you're giving one god the ability to destroy the others. If that happens..."

"The power tied to the god will overwhelm the world. Nightmare's will destroy all life. Discord's will cause complete chaos, growth of impossible lifeforms, pain of their immediate death, and with Harmony, one hivemind, no individuality, no real life."

"So you know what you're putting at risk."

"I don't have a choice, Starswirl. I know that, because I've already averted that once, but I can't do it again. My power is different now. Before, I had Void's help-"

"Ah yes, the primal alicorn of Death. Nightmare's own creation."

"And yet, the most adamant protector of all life. Starswirl, if you think Void was on the wrong side, you're making me question your knowledge and intelligence."

The mage only smirks.

"Strong words."

"I knew him, and thanks to his sacrifice we're all still here. He put events in motion which led to Discord helping us stop Harmony, and when I died he set everything up so that I had a chance and a reason to return. He and Scream did. I am his… heir, in a way. If not to his power, than to his goal of saving the mortal races from the whims of the gods, although I'm doing it mainly for myself, I admit. I don't exactly care for any heroic destiny. I'm just the wrong pony in the wrong place at the wrong time doing my best to survive and succeeding through sheer luck."

"Hmmm, that could be the most correct definition of heroism I've ever heard," Starswirl rubs his white beard, "However, I feel there's something you're not telling me. I can see it in you. You're… afraid and uncertain."

I close my eyes, breathe in, and then breathe out.

"Tome, do you need to rest before we reset?"

The tainted librarian gasps.

"You can't just say that in front of him! I mean, no, the spell is simple, but you can't just blow Starswirl off like that."

"Now you've certainly piqued my interest, alicorn," Starswirl taps the armchair he's sitting on, "Go on, since my next iteration won't remember this conversation anyway. Indulge an old pony."

"I got the notion of the third Blade from Nightmare herself," I admit, "Before that, I had no clue there were more than two. I thought they were just a minor help in fight against gods, that they were the best even you could do. After all, complete magic resistance is already a crazy feat."

Starswirl nods, strangely undisturbed by the news.

"Just one more question, are you a real alicorn or an ascended unicorn?"

"At this point, I have no clue. I started out as a unicorn, but I died and was resurrected so many times and under different circumstances that I genuinely don't know," I stomp my hoof, realizing something, "Wait, you KNEW I found out about the third Blade from Nightmare?"

The old mage smiles and nods.

"No other being would know about the project. I told you, the Blades were Nightmare's idea from the start, albeit in a slightly different variation. You see, my research assistant at the time was a young earthpony by the name Hidden Insight, and expert historian regarding the wars of three tribes, specifically on the survival of earthponies under the onslaught of unicorn magic. Her research led to the invention of anti-magic tattoos known as runic shrouds used by earthpony soldiers until these days. Well, the days when I was still alive. One after another, she improved the runic patterns, buried herself in mathematic equations describing the flow of magic, and eventually came up with the idea of the Blades. Weapons which distort reality and the strikes of which cause microscopic tears in it through which magic is sucked away into the void and dispersed. With my knowledge of magic, her obsession with math, and some of the best blacksmiths of Equestria, we crafted Discord's Blade. By that time, Hidden Insight became more and more reclusive, abandoned all her other interests, and pushed the Blades project forward as much as she could. I became suspicious when she failed to produce any proof of imminent threat, and I had her tracked, because I was beginning to understand the magnitude of our discovery. A real weapon against gods, one crafted by mortals. Not the Elements of Harmony, but one we made on our own."

"But you didn't. Nightmare got your assistant, didn't she?"

"Yes, she did. I don't know whether it was from the start or whether Nightmare caught wind of our attempts and wanted to control them, but she helped Hidden Insight grow our project vastly faster than it would otherwise. From a single Blade crafted directly to weaken the power of Discord, we got to two, which nullified all magic. HOWEVER, I outsmarted Nightmare, I believe."

"How so?"

"I pried as many details from Insight as I could. Why the runes on the edge looked exactly like they were supposed to, why the materials had to be exactly what they were, the shape of the edge and handle, everything. She tried to wave me off with general principles of magic, but I understood that each Blade was designed around the power of one god. What I did was to personally design not Harmony's Blade, like Insight under Nightmare's control wanted, but Nightmare's. Afterwards, I confronted Insight, Nightmare left her a confused and mentally damaged mess, and the research ended. No one other than me and Insight knew exactly what the Blades were for. Everypony thought they were just another step in magic resistance gear, and I destroyed all relevant research materials. I was very thorough, since the Blades' existence leaves no room for error. That's how I knew Nightmare had something to do with your knowledge."

"So Harmony's Blade is the missing one, or the anti-Harmony Blade. Alright, I almost got his avatar on my own. With at least two Blades, I think I might be able to finish the job," I nod, "Thank you for all the information, although it wasn't what I was hoping for."

Starswirl takes a long, drawn out breath.

"There is no room for error, alicorn."

"Huh?"

"Each god's power is kept in check by the power of the other two."

"I know. The imbalance we're facing now is partially Harmony's successful scheming, and partially my own doing. The thing is that I don't have a choice. I will have to fight them with or without your help. I will ask Tome here to call out your echo from the book again and again in hopes I'll get information about the final Blade, and if I fail in the end then the gods will win. I hope this doesn't sound too… self-important, but I'm the only one who has an even remote chance of winning. My power is tailored for that. Void believed I was the one to finish what he started and sacrificed himself so that I had a chance. I would run, I'm not a hero. I couldn't care less about the fate of the world. I just… they would find me and my close ones anyway. I don't have a choice anymore, Starswirl."

The wizard shakes his head.

"I understand. I really regret somepony has to be in your situation, trust me."

"I know there's a BUT coming."

"Your struggle is your own. The gods will keep fighting among themselves with us as their pawns. If you are as much of a threat to them as you believe, then once you are… out of the way, things will return back to how they were. Your fight isn't saving the world. In fact, quite the opposite."

"Alright, wizard. I see where you're coming from, and you're probably right. If I didn't fight Harmony and Nightmare on so many occasions, none of this would have happened. However, Harmony had successfully manipulated everyone. His elements were designed to gradually limit the influence of other gods and he succeeded in that. I also understand that what I say means nothing to you. In the same way, though, your opinion means nothing to me. What I want doesn't matter anymore. I will fight until the end. For myself, and because Void was a good friend and I'd hate to sully his memory by not giving it my all."

"And for the world?" Starswirl raises his eyebrow.

"Do I have to repeat myself? Screw the world."

"Heh heh heh," he stretches his legs, takes a short walk to the window, and gazes into the distance, "So much has changed… again. It's too bad that this time I won't be able to explore anymore. Say, would you mind telling an old unicorn some stories?"

"Ehm," Des clears her throat, "We sorta need to go through this conversation a hundred more times, so-"

"Calm down, Des. Few minutes won't hurt, and I need to clear my head anyway," I look at Bound Tome, "The bathrooms are still in the back?"

He nods, and I leave the three to themselves. When I return after splashing some cold water on my face and some intense depressed bowel movements, Starswirl is already gone.

"Next attempt?" I ask.

"Sure. Got a better plan of action than starting off saying you'd break his legs if he was here in the flesh?"

"You could have warned me."

"I knew we would have another shot. I told you, I tried talking to him multiple times, and he's a stubborn old mule."

"Yeah," Des snickers, "Start with that, Blazing. There's a trait you have in common."

"You're grounded until dinner, young lady."

"I'll take that into consideration next time you need help saving the world."

"You're going to help me fight the gods or it's no dessert afterwards!"

Des bursts out laughing.

"Did I miss something?" asks Bound Tome.

"Oh yeah, he's technically my dad," says Des casually.

"WHAT?! Wait, really?"

"Long story, maybe one for three or four Starswirls later."

"Fine..." Bound Tome returns to the journal on wriggly lectern, "I'll remind you la-" he freezes.

"Tome?" Des stands up from her armchair.

"Heh... heheh..." the librarian chuckles nervously, "You know… I might take you up on that story now after all."

"What's going on?" she rushes to Tome staring st the journal. I join her.

The unicorn flips what used to be the last filled page of the book, and now clearly isn't. The following twelve pages are now filled with scribbles, drawings of swords, lists of materials, and numbered steps. From the drawings, I can see these are the designs for all three Blades of Balance, complete with differences, places where some odd reagents can be found, and everything else necessary.

"You know," Des shakes her head, still confused, "I'm not surprised a floating image of a wizard like Starswirl could use magic to write like this. What I'm positively stumped about is that the 'I would break your legs if you were here in the flesh' worked. I gotta try that sometimes."

"Sandal wood," I read aloud, "Istrium? What is that? The note next to it says Crystal Empire. Some kind of metal?"

"Oh dear," comments Des, "That's gonna be a problem."

"You know what it is?" Bound Tome carries the journal to his workdesk, his randomly spawning tentacles grab pieces of paper and writing utensils, preparing them for use, "I've transcribed a huge chunk of this library and I don't think I recall ever reading the term."

"I do," Des nods, patting her leather and chain armor "Remember how I told you about the scraps from broken Silversmith creations? Most of the really expensive stuff is made from istrium. The metal is hard and light, but most importantly it can absorb enchantments and sorta feed them onto themselves to make them last forever. Rolled Scroll would explain it better. I've got shards sown into my jacket. The problem is that up until today I haven't found a blacksmith capable of forging the metal without diminishing or downright ruining its magical properties. With Starswirl's notes, though, it might just take somepony really good. Daaaamn, the guys will be so jealous when I tell them we might actually be able to find someone to reforge all the istrium waste we've got stashed. Tome, make a copy of the notes for me as well, will you?"

"No!" I raise my voice. Both of them look at me, "You heard Starswirl. We're already risking everything by having the research materials about the Blades."

"I don't care about the Blades, Blazing. I just want the istrium forging methods, that's all. Can I? Daaaaaaaaaaaaad," she gives me the puppy eyes. I can't stand the puppy eyes.

The puppy eyes break me.

"Fine, but make sure there's nothing about the Blades there, please."

"No problem," Tome nods, and starts muttering to himself, "Huh… each Blade is completely different. Istrium, truesilver, plain iron. For handles - ivory, ebony, sandal wood..."

He keeps droning about patterns, layering, and repeating equations as the tentacles now coming from the table itself scribble onward.

I guess I should do the same.

[Blazing's Entry]

I don't know which part of what I said made Starswirl help. I wasn't stupid enough to believe him after just one try, though. We summoned Starswirl's echo from various points of his journal and used Bound Tome's transcript to ask some innocent questions not directly related to the Blades in order to find out whether what the first Starswirl said wasn't just something to put us on the wrong track and stop trying to discover the truth. In the end we had to admit he was likely telling the truth. That, or just his memory outsmarted the three of us.

Anyway, according to Tome reading Starswirl's notes and Des, the metal known as istrium is obtained by mining certain rare crystal found deep under the northern wastes, then forging them under exact circumstances until its surface turns from crystalline to metallic. Finding it will be the difficult part, since deep core mining operations died with Corrupted overrunning Equestria.

It's time to find out if the legend of the Dark Prophet still carries some weight among the northern tribes.

Well, if there are any left.

So, next step - Crystal Empire, and then the vast minotaur mines of Rift.

[End Entry]


	69. You Cannot Win: North

[Blazing'e Entry]

 _I'm in way over my head this time, but at least there's a clear course of action ahead. Why is it that bad? Because I can't just wander or fight my way into some mine, grab a pickaxe, and excavate some istrium on my own._

 _I needed an expedition, or at least some company. Thankfully, that second part was easy to solve. After my return to Manehattan, I told Bucket about my findings. He knows way more about the state of affairs in this day and age, and his opinion on how to proceed was something I could definitely use. Of course he knew about istrium, why wouldn't he? He also confirmed that the last known mining operations were indeed happening under minotaur oversight. Unfortunately, when Corrupted ran over Equestria, there was no way to get more mining equipment into Rift and no chance of transporting the mined minerals back south. Eventually, all contact was lost, although some of the rarest crystals indeed still appear on the Crystal Empire market from time to time, which makes Bucket think there is some minor trade between the northern tribes and the crystal ponies._

 _Now, Bucket told me he could assemble a mining operation, probably even an extremely profitable one for the Silver Sun, but only if an advance party could find the istrium veins, clear any potential threats to the miners, and secure a way to Rift, which is a tall order. Luckily, while he didn't know how much raw material he would need for the third Blade, it wouldn't be a crazy amount even when accounting for some failed attempts and refining. So, the goal was simple - get to Rift, find the mines and istrium, secure a path for a Silver Sun mining expedition. I wondered whether we could just buy some of Desert Shade's scrap, and after examining a piece of Des' armor, Bucket came to the conclusion that the Silversmith istrium would only get damaged by any industrial process the world knows now. We needed the raw, pliant crystalline mineral in order to precisely refine it into the intricate structure Starswirl described in his blueprints._

 _Well, I didn't leave Manehattan alone as much as I wanted to. As it turned out, Bucket's sources of information claimed that there was something big happening in the Crystal Empire which made princess Cadance, Shining Armor, and even the northern Corrupted Queen Spring, heh, spring into action. Apparently, the Crystal Empire mines have been overrun with strange monsters recently, causing shortage of materials all over Equestria. Bucket didn't know much more, but he said the beginning of the trouble strangely coincided with my previous trip to the Barrier. I COULD assume there is no connection, but I won't. Where I go, trouble either follows or is already there._

 _Is it possible Nightmare is trying to stop me from getting the materials for the third Blade? I mean, no one else should have even the faintest clue about my plan. On the other hoof, why would the Crystal Empire mines be under attack as well? Meh, I'm pretty sure I'll find out soon._

 _Bucket made copies of Starswirl's blueprints to study while I'm away and prepare the crafting requirements and methods. At first, he wanted to send Shadowstep's changelings with me as well so that I had the deck stacked in my favour as much as possible. I changed his mind, saying that in light of the attack on Pine Hills, Silver Sun HQ would need protection the standard force wouldn't provide. That discussion being over, I took Heavy with me. I wanted to take only him, but Cromach insisted._

 _Very, VERY, mega very super much insisted._

 _I really didn't want to put him in danger, but that goes both ways, and no matter what I say he will stay by my side until we either win, or fall together. I love him. I love him. I love him. I love him. I love him. Ehm, I got a bit carried away there. Anyway, it's a great idea to have someone around who can seemingly rip even Heavy in half without getting winded. Besides, we're going to make a really soft cuddle pile when we camp._

 _So, Cro's a bit strange. I know there's the difference of over two centuries since the last time we were together, I know. Still, I can see the hunger in his eyes when he looks at me. I don't know how, but I am certain he's holding himself back with all his might not to jump at me any second. Through my tracing spell, I can see him staring at me when he thinks I'm not looking. Nightshade might have reconstructed as much of him as she could, but the corruption is still there._

 _I know the temptation, Cro, I really do._

 _Now, spending another three weeks walking across Equestria was the last thing I wanted, so I called Joy and asked for more help. Welp, now there are four of us going north, because she didn't take "It'll likely be extremely dangerous!" for an answer. It only made her more firm in her decision not to let me out of her sight. As worried as I was about her meeting Cromach, she took it in stride, and I don't think she was lying or pretending. There was no friendship from her side, no, but no hostility either. I think she might have come to the conclusion that a fresh beginning was the way to go like she's trying with me._

 _In the end, we did discover that her teleportation has some serious limitations. While she can track a pony she knows extremely well, transporting us into a certain AREA is a different cup of tea entirely, which explains her usually travelling on Vertradict's back. Thankfully, the place where she dropped us off was very peculiar - a white forest looking like winter landscape even now in early summer. Aside from Heavy, everyone recognized the area. Cromach, because he knows Chilly, the king of the Separated whose territory this is, Joy, because she can literally see the massive forest out of her window as it's not too far northwest from Canterlot mountain, and I, because I've crossed its southern part when I first travelled from Vanhoover to Ponyville._

 _Fortunately, Heavy's attuned to his Corrupted senses the most, and finding which way north was and subsequently the closest road was something he achieved quite quickly. So, as I'm writing this into my little levitating book, we're walking through the Separated territory, at least temporarily safe._

[End Entry]

With another day on the road behind us, we set up camp - four simple tents by the roadside with a fire pit in the middle. We haven't exactly had time to catch up on everything that's happened, and this warm early summer night seems like a good time. We left the Separated territory sometime around noon, and our surroundings changed from the beautiful and rather eerie frozen forest into a much more classic greenery… with moss everywhere. It's not like you can hear Corrupted coming anyway, but the thick layer of soft green carpeting makes even our hoofsteps completely silent. Cromach explained that just like the classic black swampy ground of wild territories, Nightshade's grassy domain, Chilly's rime-covered crystalline forest, the moss is a telling feature that we're in the territory of northern Queen Spring.

"Have you met her?" I ask Cro between bites of those horrible packed hay wafers. Curse their inventor for making them so nutritious and lasting but utterly disgusting, "Spring, I mean."

Cromach, grabbing some dry wood with his talons and tossing it onto the burning fire nods.

"Several times. To be honest, I like her the most out of the four Corrupted leaders," he pokes the fire with a stick. Strange, unlike Heavy he doesn't seem comfortable using his back tentacles.

"Four? Chilly, Spring, Nightshade… and?"

"Technically the Queen of the wild Corrupted living in the Barrier. Unlike the others, she's… wild, what more can I say?"

"Feral?"

"No no no," Cro waves his forelegs, "nothing bad like that. Those Corrupted understand you, but they don't speak nor do they care much about what we do. You've gone to the Barrier, you must have noticed that Corrupted there avoid visitors unless approached."

"I didn't exactly have the time to socialize with Harmony's avatar on my back."

He shrugs.

"We should go there for a casual visit sometimes. If you count out the dangerous trip, it's a really nice place. Remember how Harmony ripped the fabric of reality there?"

"As if I could forget. I still sometimes wake up screaming..."

"Don't worry, I'll be there to hug the bad away," he gives me as wide grin as his beak allows, "So, the 'scar' in reality often glows in the moonlight. Imagine pure white veil dropping from the sky, this time without a giant ball of tentacles trying to tear their way through. It's breathtaking."

"Speaking of breathtaking," Joy looks behind Heavy quietly lying on the ground, his ears twitching as he's listening to us, "We've got visitors."

Heavy's reaction is instant. Within a fraction of a second, he's on all fours, scanning the darkness for any threats. He growls:

"Corrupted, I can see eight."

I immediately turn my tracing spell on, and count under my breath.

"Twenty-three."

"That's quite a number," Cromach cracks his neck and stretches, "Too bad they're not here to scrap. I could use the exercise."

"They aren't?" asks Joy, her horn flashes, glowing balls of light split from our campfire and spread out over the clearing, the road, and into the forest like little floating lanterns.

The outlines my magic provides along with what I can now see in the dim light show some interesting details about our new company. Among the large group of Corrupted, there is no Protector, only three Hunters, and one drippy Corruptor who is a bigger reason for concern than a Protector would be. The rest must be Breeders, male, female, and even those possessing both characteristics.

Cromach shakes his head.

"Just like Nightshade is a Protector Queen and Chilly is a Hunter King, Spring is a Breeder Queen. As such, she's friendly by nature, but don't consider her stupid or simple. Her patrols look like this, they offer company and healing to travellers, and by company I mean… you know what. Breeders are very tempting and comfortable."

"Not a fan of the male ones," I frown, "Met few, nearly got raped and corrupted by one."

"Spring's folk are different. You can take my word for it. They can even suppress their corrupting influence almost to the level of Separated. A roll in the hay with them is fairly safe."

Heavy calms down, now only watching the figures closing in.

"So, what do we do?"

"From my experience, we're sleeping outside tonight. They won't do anything too forward unless you initiate it, but they will sleep with us. Take it as a local custom," Cromach shrugs.

"Main question," Joy raises her foreleg. A Corrupted stallion with an enormous package between his legs approaches and carefully sniffs it. Joy can't stop the grin creeping onto her face, "Is it really safe?"

"Definitely. As I said, these guys aren't wild, and if we get attacked by a wild pack with Spring's patrol around… let's just say it's fun to watch."

"Cryptic much?" I give him a smirk. A Breeder mare lies down next to me, her upper barrel draped over my hind legs. I pat her head, and Cro winks back.

"Well, since she's a Breeder Queen, she and her Breeders have a certain enhanced set of skills relevant to them. For her, it is the ability to concentrate corrupted biomass inside her body. That means she can carry minds and bodies of many Corrupted within herself. I think she can hold several thousand when she's within her territory. So when you think she's alone, she might suddenly make an army sprout out of the ground. These Breeders are the same, although on a much smaller scale. I guess this small group could spawn about fifty more Corrupted if someone attacked them, and those definitely wouldn't be other peaceful Breeders."

"Can a Breeder absorb another Breeder and few Hunters? Then can the absorbed Breeder hold another Breeder and Hunters-"

"They are Corrupted, not Stalliongrad nesting dolls!" Cromach walks over, pulls me into an embrace, and onto the ground. He sticks a tongue out at the Corrupted mare originally resting on me, "Mine."

Another Breeder mare wraps her tentacles around his back, and a stallion lies down by our heads like a pillow. Musky, warm pillow. I look up to see Heavy and Joy in their own Corrupted beds.

"Night, Cro," I press my muzzle into the griffon's fluffy chest, "Night, everypony."

"Good night," comes from everyone as well as some 'blrblrs' and grumbles from the Corrupted.

Meh, beats sleeping alone.

I don't know when they left, but when I wake up the only thing wrapped around me are Cromach's forelegs.

Very tightly wrapped. I try to wiggle myself out without any success.

"Cro?" I whisper.

The tainted griffon opens one eye, whispering:

"Just give me one more minute, buddy, please!" his hind legs lock around my hips, and he pushes my head into his chest while running his other foreleg across my back. I don't mind, I like my back scratched. A loooooot...

 **Don't tell me you want to let go.**

Of course not.

 **And he's been awake all those years without you around.**

Lucky me for spending two centuries dead.

 **You know what I mean.**

I do. I do, Mistake. I'll make sure that if you get a body at some point again too, you'll get your barrel crushed by Crom as well.

After few more moments of heat and pressure of Cromach's barrel and forelegs threatening to crush me into a diamond, I tap his side.

"We have to go, Cro. I think Heavy is starting to wake up."

"Been awake since the Breeders left," comes from the Corrupted earthpony in question, "But don't let me ruin the moment. I know Cromach has been waiting for an opportunity like this since he got out of the cage."

Soft hoofsteps behind me reveal Joy is awake as well.

"And I know exactly why," she nuzzles the nape of my neck. Am I in heaven? I must be. This can't be real.

Heavy sighs.

"You know how I said I didn't want to ruin the moment? Someone else doesn't agree with me. I can feel a large force of Corrupted coming by the road from the south."

"Spring's patrol?" I push Cromach away, finally able to breathe normally again.

"If they were, I wouldn't hear or sense them like yesterday. These aren't from around here."

"Alright, let's pack our tents and-"

"Already done," Heavy tosses two backpacks to us, "Do we get off the road?"

"No," Cromach shakes his head, "No matter who they are, if Heavy can sense them then you can be sure Spring's patrols can too from far greater distance. They are much more attuned to their territory. I think we should just be on our way."

"It wouldn't have anything to do with you wanting to try out your new body in battle, would it?" I jab his side.

"N-No," he looks away, whistling innocently.

"Alright, let's go then," I chuckle, "In case of trouble we throw Cromach to whoever is behind us, and run."

With everything packed, saddlebags and backpacks on our backs, chomping on some dreadful hay wafers, and mainly turning our heads every few seconds, we continue our journey north.

Until we hear the shifting of grass and leaves, that is. It's like the whispering of trees in the wind, but stronger and regular. Ponies would be loud and stompy, even on the mossy ground, which means Heavy was correct - Corrupted are coming at large.

A wild pack?

No.

"Oooh, Separated?" Heavy stops, looking into the distance. All I can see are the faintest silhouettes down on the road, but that's just my budget eyes. He blinks, "Separated and Corrupted together, around a hundred I guess."

"What could they-"

Within the span of a second, black biomass sprouts from the ground next to Heavy, forming the Protector Queen herself who circles us at a lazy pace as if she didn't just grow from nothing.

"I shouldn't be surprised to see YOU headed where there's trouble that requires both of us brewing," Nightshade facehoofs.

"Both of-" I can't even finish the sentence before a tall white Hunter with ice crystallizing on his breath stops in front of Cromach after breaking away from the incoming group and a quick dash at absolutely blinding speed.

"Hey, Chilly!" Cromach cracks a smile, and bows his head, "Long time no see."

The Separated King returns the gesture, looking genuinely pleased.

"I'm glad you're back among us thinking creatures. Nightshade told me you went feral for some time."

"Don't tell me the signs of corruption on him don't look great, although… you look a lot more griffon than before," Nightshade tilts her head, looking at Cromach, "Oh… oooooooooh! Like you and Celestia, Chilly, and then like you and me? Or like Bastion and Bound Tome?"

Chilly examines Cromach from all sides.

Come to think of it, aside from his tongues Cromach has always kept his tentacles retracted, and now he has bright white streaks in his coat and feathers again. I thought he was a pure Corrupted now like Heavy, just with his own mind… so exactly like Heavy. Was I wrong?

 **Maybe you underestimated him. Maybe he really HAS got the discipline of an alicorn like Celestia-**

"-and when Twilight jogged her memory, she was powerful enough to restore herself. Maybe when he's around friends-" I whisper in realization.

 **Around you, let's be real. Yes, his divinity is winning now that you're together. He's not like Heavy. He's like you.**

"Why are you here?" asks Heavy, "What did you mean by trouble requiring both of you?"

The small army of Separated and Corrupted arrives with Mana Burn and Knowledge in the lead.

"Hello, Blazing," Mana Burn waves at me, "You and eldritch trouble go together, don't you?"

Grrr…

"So I heard. Now, the next pony who comments about me and unexpected problems without explaining what's going on is getting a tentacle where the sun doesn't shine!" I roll my eyes, and demonstratively summon mentioned fiery appendage from the ground.

Cromach immediately grabs the tendril which reflexively twists around his talons.

"Really warm, kinda slick. Hey, Blazing, trouble-"

He's immediately wrapped up like a mummy by a bunch more, silenced and immobilized.

"Now," I lower my voice, feeling my eye twitch, "Can you please explain what's going on in an area where we need to be that's so important it needs the attention of Twilight's emissaries as well as all major Corrupted rulers?"

"Talk about grouchy..." Nightshade grins. Another eye twitch. Murder incoming, "Alright, alright. Crystal Empire mines have recently been overrun by creatures nopony else have seen before. some are plainly weird, not my words, and some are from old legends. Spring is keeping the main mining complexes secure, but the deeper and outlying shafts are too dangerous. Her Corrupted are more primal, so they dislike deep underground. My and Chilly's fighters have no problems with these kinds of places, and we're happy to help find out what's going on."

"Those wouldn't be _istrium_ mines by any chance, would it?"

"What is that, some kind of crystal or metal?" Nightshade raises an eyebrow, and then shakes her head, "No, nothing so specific. All mines are now in trouble, and all contacts with Rift have been dark for the past week or so. What did you do this time?"

"What?!"

"After we had our last… disagreement," Nightshade looks away for a second, "Mana Burn returned with the news about an insane divine pony you saved, saying something about you trying to finish off the god who is more difficult to get rid of than hoof fungus. Seriously, the only creature who refuses to stay dead more than that is you. Few days afterwards, the first sightings from the Crystal Empire arrive, then Spring calls for help, and then we meet you headed north as well. Coincidence? I doubt it."

"Listen, the only way this would somehow be my fault is if Harmony after our last clash retreated into the deepest, most forgotten hole he could find and licked his wound- we're gonna fight his avatar again along with a bunch of spawned mutants on the way, aren't we?" I finish the thought with complete certainty.

"Look on the bright side," Heavy pats my back, "It could also be just Nightmare trying to stop you from gaining the istrium you need."

"Wait, there are more gods involved now?" Mana Burn jumps in.

"If Discord isn't in the equation eventually too, I'll be damned," I nod, "But I don't think Nightmare is involved in the mining operations."

"Why?"

 **Because she's guiding you to GET the third Blade.**

"Because she's g-hnng," I stop myself from accidentally telling the truth, "No, because this isn't her style. She's more into the possession of one powerful being and then misleading and controlling sentient creatures through lies and deceit. Harmony is more about the physical mutations, which you should know best," I shoot back at our Corrupted visitors, "If you're in trouble with weird eldritch abominations, then it's him."

"Ouch," Nightshade frowns, "I like the eldritch, but I don't consider myself an abomination. Not a fan of Corrupted, are we?" she winks at me.

"Not a fan of you, mostly," I tilt my head towards Cromach who isn't resisting his imprisonment in the slightest, "Although I am reevaluating my position on that. Now, since we might be headed the same way, do we go together or...?"

She shakes her head.

"You'd only slow us down, and unless you're willing to join a wide-scale hunt through the Crystal Empire mines then we'll split at the shield anyway. You said you needed some material, istrium, was it? The mineral trade has been severely limited due to the attacks, and Shining Armor and Cadance are keeping an eye on strategic resources and the black market."

"We can't really buy what we need. We need to get to Rift in order to find the proper mines and arrange an expedition. We're not exactly miners."

A tentacle grows from Nightshade's chest and rubs her chin.

"Then you should visit Cloudsdale. I heard Mayor Icy Gaze has airships capable of getting to Rift and back with supplies and minerals."

Waaaait… that name rings a bell.

"Wait, you mean flying above corrupted landscape?"

Nightshade shrugs.

"Flytraps are pretty rare in the permafrost, but some are there. How Cloudsdale smuggler- I mean Mayor's transports are doing their rounds I don't know."

"We were planning on walking."

"Dumb idea. There are no trails anymore. Normal creatures touched by taint are abundant, but corrupted minotaurs are the really bad news, and that's me talking, so you can be sure it's serious. If you can fight your way through, which I think you can, nature will most likely claim you anyway. Your best bet is Cloudsdale anchored above Crystal Empire, trust me."

"Mhmmhm?!" Cromach suddenly mumbles into his restraints.

"Icy Gaze… Icy Gaze," Heavy mumbles, "I know the name..."

"How is that rotting piece of horseshit still alive?!" Joy raises her voice filled with fury, "How, after all we went through due to him, is HE STILL ALIVE?!"

Oooooh… now I remember. That's not good, because…

"Joy, I know all you want is to flay him, bathe him in acid, and then keep his still living brain in a jar full of maggots, but we need him to get us to Rift."

"I want to do so much more, Blazing. You can't imagine the ways in which I can break him now."

Mana Burn clears his throat.

"I don't know your problems with the Cloudsdale Mayor, but I know recent history. His leadership saved the city, and he is largely responsible for the survival of Crystal Empire and pegasi in general."

Joy only growls again.

"We'll take it into consideration," is all I can answer, "Anyway, thanks for giving us some pointers."

"No problem," Nightshade cracks her forelegs, "Enough chitchat, everypony, we've got abominations to purge!"

Without waiting, she dissolves into the ground again, Chilly, Knowledge, and Mana Burn give us a farewell nod, and along with the other Corrupted they rush north faster than we could ever follow.

I sigh.

"Joy, can you at least let me talk to him before you start tearing limbs off?"

"If he's polite, I might."

I don't pressure her. She has always hated Icy Gaze for his role in our story, and I can perfectly understand why. On the other hoof, we're all here and alive, and Icy is an incomparably small fry considering what's ahead.

The gently burning tentacles disappear, releasing Cromach.

"Awww, and I was just getting used to them," he pouts, "But hey, at least I know what to ask for when it's my next birthday."

Seriously, he's worse than I am now… and I wouldn't change it for the world.

"The Mayor will meet you shortly," a pegasus mare holding a notepad to her chest flies out of the topmost waiting room inside the Cloudsdale city hall.

"Remember, no punching until I say so," I mutter as everyone sits down on cloud furniture. Daaaaamn, if there's something to being an alicorn then it's the ability to walk on clouds, or comfortably melt into them as is the case now. Feels so good…

So, Heavy had some problems with Cloudsdale at first, and I thought Cromach would too. However, Crom seem more and more like just a tainted griffon rather than a full Corrupted under the control of a sane mind like Twilight's sons. That means he wasn't bothered by the height whatsoever, something I unfortunately can't say for myself. Heavy on the other hoof, despite being uncomfortable at first, simply didn't let his body stop him, and he even managed to do enough changes to himself so that he can now walk on clouds. He said he felt 'fragile' in that form, but it was only temporary, so whatever. Seriously, his self-control is freaking admirable.

"Aaaah," Cromach sits down into a fluffy white armchair, stretching his hind legs, "Damn, I missed that. With so few pegasi in Manehattan, there's almost no chance to grab a good cloud to rest on."

"Hmmm, almost as good as what I've got at my place," Joy sits next to me onto a couch and leans against me, "Nope, way better."

I don't deserve this.

 **Are you complaining that you're happy for once?**

The meteor strike is way overdue. Must have taken a wrong turn somewhere in the last galaxy.

 **Just shut up and enjoy the moment!**

Maybe I should break my leg, or two just to be on the safe side. Balance and all that.

 **Sigh.**

Just kidding, Mistake.

 **It's really hard to tell with you at this point.**

The door to the Mayor's office opens. It's a real door, or at least it looks like a real door, because hard wood would likely sink through the reinforced clouds. Yes, yes, great door. very well made, brown too. No I'm not stalling while feeling Joy grip my side tighter at the sight of the pegasus coming out of the office.

He's tall, his long golden mane is flowing down his neck, and there's no way his blue eyes haven't charmed hundreds of mares in combination with his handsome bordering on beautiful facial features. Icy Gaze looks only a little older than when I saw him last time, with the main difference being him missing one of his huge wings.

Aaaand the ethereal dark blue smoke I'm certain only I can see surrounding his whole body. In the center of the shifting veil stands a much smaller figure.

 **Is that…?**

Well, Guiding and two other dreamlings survived this long. Why wouldn't he?

 **Then you'd better do something, because Joy is about to change that.**

She's grinding her teeth, about to stand up and probably vaporize 'Icy' along with the entire city hall.

 **Vaporize? Technically clouds are-**

Not now, Mistake.

I wrap my hoof around her shoulders and stand up.

"You're the one Guiding sent out to see the world and then tell her some stories," I give the disguised dreamling a smile, "My daughter would love to see you again."

His mouth opens and closes over and over as he walks closer to me.

"T-The queen is still… she's still alive? I thought… I thought-"

"It's a long story, but she's okay. Pine Hills is being rebuilt."

He pulls me into a hug.

"You're here, mom's here, the queen is alright… I fell asleep behind my desk and this is a dream, is it?"

"Nope, but I'd drop the disguise if I were you. 'Mom' here would love nothing more than to commit unspeakable atrocities on Icy Gaze, and you're the closest target."

"Ha haha," fake Icy Gaze wipes his eyes and points with his wing to his office, "Come inside, I'm sure we've got a lot to talk about."


	70. You Cannot Win: Rift

[Blazing's Entry]

 _The dreamling called Five._

 _I've met him only two or three times before today, and the only time I talked to him at all was when he was accompanying real Icy Gaze on Void's mission to get us from the Griffon Empire aboard the Hailstorm._

 _How do I remember that name? Well, It turns out, Icy Gaze during his life kept and upgraded the airship using more and more blueprints smuggled from the mirror world. According to Five, now the ship has the capability of cloaking as well as stealth running which doesn't trigger flytraps. Unlike Icy Gaze, though, Five has been using it to help northern tribes and Rift get food and some technology as well as transporting the rarest minerals only minotaurs can mine under the polar cap._

 _Kinda makes me wish I still had the Lightbringer docked somewhere, but mirror Twilight took it back after we used it to interrupt Cromach's execution, so tough luck._

 _Anyway, Five has spent his whole life by Icy Gaze's side thanks to the mercenary's infinite desire to rule or at least explore the skies. With him writing long reports about distant countries and even completely hidden cities in the jungles of Zebrica back to Guiding, and her long standing 'order' of trying to learn as much about this world as possible, Icy Gaze was the perfect companion for Five._

 _Joy wasn't exactly happy with Five's description of Icy Gaze as a greedy mercenary with a surprisingly good heart and moral compass, but even I had to admit that when Icy was working for possessed Luna and discovered us hiding in Ponyville, I was still technically charged with high treason against Equestria, so while Icy WAS doing it all for money, he was working on the side of the law… details aside. As for saving us from the Empire, he was on Void's payroll at the time, so I can't really complain. In fact, when he was in charge of running the Lightbringer, once again on my wish and Luna's budget, he did it to save a certain white griffon so he was on the right side… technically, if we ignore Cromach selling Equestria's military secrets to the Empire._

 _Ehm, well, we aren't so black and white either, so we should wait before judging somepony else._

 _Now, according to Five's recount of history, Icy Gaze was also responsible for opening the mirror world portal in the old Griffon Foreign Legion fortress, which brought with it its own set of problems, but ONCE AGAIN he was working for Crowley who thought everything he was doing was for the lasting peace between the fractured Griffon Empire factions… before Nightmare possessed him and I helped Vargaz kill him._

 _So that's how things went for the mercenary. He used the Hailstorm to start an airship security company by arranging some zeppelin robberies and then selling his services to protect air traffic from real pirates. Five said that when Luna destroyed the original Hailstorm, which is something that must have happened while I was busy killing something else and doubtlessly supremely evil, Icy lost his wing facing the princess while the rest of the crew evacuated. It was a long story, but Icy survived, received a royal pardon in return for helping to stop dragon forces during the invasion from Zebrica, and eventually got the Hailstorm rebuilt with improvements he got from working for Crowley, and that's the one Five's about to show us._

 _Five went on and on about the pirate's life, and how Icy eventually became the Mayor of Cloudsdale as well as the boss of some massive conglomerate of air traffic companies. Five said that with the loss of his wing, all the pegasus really wanted was to feel the sky, and he took all of it._

 _Unfortunately, at least according to Five but not us, Icy definitely wasn't immortal or unaging, and Five wanted to keep Icy's legacy going after the mercenary's death, inspiring the legend of the eternally young Mayor. With the rise of Corrupted, the air travel ended, but Five managed to apply Cloudsdale's natural 'floatiness' and Hailstorm's silent running system technology to move Cloudsdale across Equestria to the Crystal Empire where the pegasi still had a chance to fly under the shield, and there was a way to get supplies from the land. From the Empire, he kept some communications open with Rift, and the trade of mined materials helped the Crystal Empire soldiers hold the city state against the Corrupted before the takeover of territory by Queen Spring._

 _Nightshade pointed us in the right direction. Funny how she couldn't have known how right it really was. So, Five has absolutely no problem arranging our transport to Rift, and we should be among the minotaurs within a day._

[End Entry]

"So here she is!" we follow Five into an enormous enclosed docking bay on the northern edge of Cloudsdale.

Pegasi and even several unicorns are milling around, busy with whatever tasks preparing a ship like the one in front of us are necessary. Hailstorm is slick, triangular, and for some reason can hover on its own clouds covering the entire bottom part. Come to think of it, it definitely reminds me of Nicolai's Blackbird. I wouldn't be at all surprised if some of the Griffon Empire technology was based on whatever blueprints Icy Gaze and Crowley were able to smuggle from the mirror world two centuries ago.

The bottom of the wide part is open, turned into a loading ramp with ponies carrying crates of varying sizes.

"Supplies?" I nod towards the closest pair of pegasi holding one while flapping their wings for support.

"Mhm," Five agrees, "If we're going to Rift anyway, we might as well bring the next relief shipment a little earlier. It's not like the Crystal Empire is low on food these days, although most of it is tainted to a certain degree."

"Minotaurs don't mind?"

"They don't exactly have a choice. Even now in summer it's difficult to grow food up there, hunting is extremely dangerous with tainted beasts everywhere, and mushrooms aren't nutritious enough for them," he leads us up the ramp into the well-lit interior of the Hailstorm's cargo bay, and then through its web of narrow corridors upwards before eventually stopping in front of a pony-sized door, "This is your room, dad. I've prepared one for everyone, even though it's a short trip, in case you wanted to rest. Don't worry, they are much more comfy than the hallways."

"Thanks, Five," I come inside, closing the door behind me as he leads everyone towards their respective cabins.

 **He wasn't kidding.**

He definitely wasn't.

The room is about four ponies long, with a bed, a sink, a small wardrobe, and even a thick window. Considering the original blueprints were for a battleship, such equipment is rather unexpected. I guess Icy Gaze wanted himself and his crew to be comfortable on the long trips all over the world.

Well. it's not like I'm complaining.

Tossing my bags on the carpet by the door, I don't wait for anything and lie down on the bed. Too much walking recently, too much pressure, too much everything...

Dull knocking on the door wakes me up. I wipe the string of drool off of my sleepy face, and call out:

"It's not locked. Come in!"

Cromach pushes himself partially inside, leaning down to fit through the frame. He looks strangely… hesitant.

"Hey, buddy," he starts, "You sure you want my company?"

Huh?

"I don't think I could want anyone else here right now more than you, but don't tell Joy."

He squeezes himself through the door.

"Heh. I'm glad to hear that. I just… when we met Nightshade you just got rid of me. Not that I minded the tentacles, but I got the feeling that I was in the way."

"You were."

He physically recoils, and I try to explain without making things worse, but also without lying.

"I'm sorry, Cro. I want to return to our life, I want nothing more than peace and you as well as Joy by my side, but they won't let me have that. If I didn't want you around, I wouldn't have travelled across half of the world to try to save you somehow. I just… can't relax these days. I can't close my eyes without preparing myself to have to wake up in the middle of the night and face some new horror. I'm really sorry I just silenced you there, but I wanted to hear what Nightshade had to say, I needed information, I needed everything that would improve our chances of not getting killed the next day. I love your sleazy banter, it flatters me, really, but I'm… I hate to say it but I'm a different pony than the one you've been waiting for all these years. Joy realized that neither of us are who we used to be, and we're taking it slow. I don't want to do that with you, but in order for the two of us to rebuild our relationship I need to get rid of the obstacles first. I can't focus on you when there's a blade above my head."

"Heheheheh," Cromach shakes his head, chuckling, "I find that new sense of responsibility rather… appealing," he walks over to the bed, grabs me, and pushes me onto my belly, "Shhh, buddy, we'll be on the way for hours," his talons dig into my back, "Relax."

I could try to resist, but as Cromach sits down onto my backside and starts kneading my back muscles, all I can do is slowly breathe out.

"Everything's gonna blow up in ten minutes, I can feel it..." I mumble. One of his forelegs moves up to scratch me behind my ear, "Mmmmmm..."

"Let me tell you something, buddy, because I have infinitely more relationship experience than you. Some new problem will always come along when you solve one, and one day you'll realize you've never really made time for those who mattered, always either waiting for something… or somepony, or simply trying to solve the mysterious future. The key is," he digs his talons deeper and runs them down the whole length of my back to the dock of my tail, "to find time now. There is no peace, no happily ever after, there are only problems which aren't banging on the door yet. Find and enjoy the short moments when you can be happy, and you'll have the strength to face the inevitable trouble," he slips down from me, lies down on the bed, and drags me up onto his barrel, one foreleg draped over me and the second one gently squeezing my backside, "Moments like now."

He doesn't go further. I just lie there on his chest slowly moving up and down and listen to his heartbeat leading me down the path to sleep. For the first time in ages, not with one eye open.

Everything is black.

Wait, not everything. There are white streaks here and there.

Everything is incredibly warm, though.

*Knock knock knock!*

"Blazing, are you awake? We're about to land in Rift," Icy Gaze's voice quietens down, "Dad?"

"Mmmm!" I wiggle out of my feathery prison, faintly remembering Cromach's visit. Faintly, at least, until I see the griffon watching me, "Coming, coming!"

Cromach takes a deep breath, opens his beak, then shakes his head.

"You know, by calling out something like that in front of me you're asking for a lot of self-control from this poor old griffon."

"Both of us could stand acting our age for once."

"Geroff mah lawn, damn kiiids!" he waves his foreleg in the air, pretending to hold a cane.

"You know what I mean," I can't help chuckling.

"What? Rotting in a grave? I assume that would be pretty boring."

Aaaand the moment of maturity is over.

"You look great for a two hundred and eighty-something, Cro. When this is over, we've got a lot to catch up on."

He shrugs.

"We could have started a while ago, but noooo. All you wanted was to sleep," he stands up, careful not to hit his head on the ceiling, "Although how we managed to fit in one bed is beyond me. I guess I'm just that good at jamming myself into tight spaces."

Tell me that wasn't an anal joke, please.

 **On the other hoof, you can be certain it's genuinely him, and that he's got the same one track mind like he used to.**

"All in due time, all in due time, Cro," I smile and open the door, revealing Icy Gaze, "Are we leaving already?"

"I hate to say that, but yes. We're about to land, and I can't leave Cloudsdale business unattended for long. Mayoring the town after an apocalypse takes a surprising amount of work."

Remind me to bring Crimson Heart a souvenir or something.

 **The head of Harmony's avatar would fit well on a shelf in his office.**

Now we're cooking!

"Alright, Five. Let me grab my things, shove Cromach through this tiny door, and I'll be right… does this ship have a top deck like the Lightbringer used to?"

"Mhm," Icy Gaze nods, "Just follow every stairs up. You can't miss it."

"I'll be there in a minute."

Five leaves, and I begin strapping all my backpacks and saddlebags on. It was a stroke of unbelievable luck that we didn't need to use all the winter supplies and equipment, but leaving it here in belief it won't be necessary because we have a way back to civilization would be just inviting trouble.

"Do you remember the ship layout, Cro?"

"Faintly, but I can always just hiss and flail my tongues at someone until they tell me the way."

"You know you can just ask, right?"

"Where's the fun in that?" he ruffles my mane, "Meet you there, buddy!"

With his steps echoing through the metal interior of the Hailstorm, I leave my room and head upstairs. Five was right, and in few minutes I'm climbing up a hatch onto the flat top of the airship.

"Brrrrrr," I shiver, and immediately drop a bag with clothes in search for something warm.

It's hard to believe how the fresh air of summer Crystal Empire gave way within a day to the freezing wind. Putting on a wool-laden coat, I walk over to the front of the airship and grab a railing. Thankfully, there's some rubbery mesh on the metal deck, so it's easy to walk without slipping. Five is already here, looking into the distance.

"Heights," I mumble, looking down at the snowy plains underneath, "Wings or not, I can't stand them."

I must have gotten used to them somewhat, because my legs aren't shaking and weak. Only some uneasiness around my stomach remains.

"Well, there's always the bridge. You can have a good look at things from there as well. I just… I really enjoy looking over vast stretches of land just to see where I've been and where I still want to go one day."

The wanderlust never left him. Guiding chose the right one for an explorer's job.

I smile.

"That's okay. I think I can handle myself as long as we're not plummeting down to our certain… well, likely death."

"Don't worry. Hailstorm isn't completely reliant on fuel or motors," he points down where a thick layer of clouds seems to move along with the airship, "In case everything shuts down, we'll just float slowly towards the ground. That's also why the trip took so long. With the silent running system, to flytraps we look like a naturally occuring cloud. I was able to move Cloudsdale across half of Equestria when Corrupted were still completely feral, so you can believe me when I say the method passed all the tests."

"I'll take your word for it."

A wide mountain comes into view as Hailstorm turns around. It's not as tall as mount Canterlot, but equally menacing, especially with a deep scar seemingly cleaving it in half. Somewhere on the ground level of that enormous crevasse lies the capital city of the minotaurs who embraced a different way of life than the wild tribes.

"Where do we land-" I stop, noticing a dark hole opening in the mountainside. Two metal wings of a massive hangar door slide open, revealing a well-lit interior and tiny bipeds as well as quadrupeds rushing around to get everything out of the way and ready for our landing.

"After the first few supply trips, the minotaurs came to the conclusion that landing outside with few tons of food and equipment, and then hauling raw minerals back was a dumb idea. So they spent some time excavating a dock for me."

"Five, Guiding MUST head about this."

"Huh?"

"I don't have time to tell you what she's gone through while you were in Cloudsdale, but trust me. She NEEDS to see you."

"I guess I can arrange matters so that I can leave Cloudsdale for few weeks. It'll take a while to set things up, but it's possible."

"Do it. I think it's vital. Besides, your mission was to see the world and bring her stories about places she wouldn't be able to visit because of having to take care of the hive."

He doesn't ask further.

"Alright, I will, dad."

 **I'm pretty sure this would have been crucial before Nightmare fixed her head, but now? Guiding should be ecstatic when she hears about Five anyway.**

Mistake, she thinks there's only her and the new One who mentally still isn't completely there and might never be normal again. She needs to see Five in person. She needs to see that hope isn't just somewhere far down the line. She needs to know she succeeded.

 **I understand. She has more to live for than for her dad.**

Dreamlings can flourish.

If I don't fail, that is. Otherwise the entire point is kinda gone.

 **Way to ruin the mood, Blazing.**

You know me.

With Heavy, Joy, and Crom joining us, we descend into the mountain.

Unlike the vast majority of cities I've visited, the facade of Rift looks very similar to how it looked in my day. It's just the little details that show how much has changed. The city is still set all along the massive crevasse, houses carved into both sides of the split. However, where there used to be chimneys and empty holes there are now windows and long pipes leading into huge shared exhaust vents near the mountaintop. Once simple rope bridges leading from one side of the split to the other are now massive mechanical constructions allowing for the fluid transport of minerals on the electrified tracks. I wonder where they get electricity from. My guess is either wind turbines on the outer mountainside or some geothermal sources deep down. Even the long snaking stair-like trails leading down into the seemingly bottomless pit which serve as Rift's streets now have railings and rough surface so that minotaurs and the occasional pony don't slip. In the past, lack of safety was kind of a 'weeding out' mechanism for the weaker minotaurs.

I stop in front of a familiar unicorn statue in the center of a plaza on the main level, not too far from the entrance.

"Looking good, even after all these years," Heavy nudges my side. When Darkhorn and I united the minotaur tribes and founded Rift a long time ago, when Cromach and Chokey were persuaded to think I was insane and trying to end all live on the planet, Heavy was the only one who believed me. Yet another incident during which Celestia was wrong and I was right.

"You stay here. I'll go get warlord Grimbash," says Icy before leaving, "I'm pretty sure your request will have more weight behind it if his first impression of you is like..." he points at me and then at the statue, "this."

Cromach looks at the plaque screwed into the ground in front of the statue which only reads:

 _The Dark Prophet_

"As if everyone who gets here should already know who this is," he smiles at me, "You know, I've visited this place only three times in my life, and this is the first time you're here with me. Gotta admit it feels a lot better being here like this than just sitting on a bench alone, reminiscing."

"You're kidding. You're kidding! You'rekiddingyou'rekiddingyou'rekidding! SQEEEEEEEEEE!" I hear voices of what have to be grown up stallions but sound like excited schoolfillies, followed by the stomping of hooves on the stone floor.

Mana Burn and Knowledge are both standing in front of me, beaming happily, and looking at me, at the statue, then at me, and then at the statue.

"I never thought I'd have the chance to see this, but the history books were real!" comments Knowledge, eyes wide in amazement.

"Told you," Mana Burn's back tentacles are swaying wildly, "The statue and the real pony. That's so cool! As if history came alive."

Yep, age or not, they're Twilight's sons alright.

Behind them, Nightshade and Chilly are approaching as well, followed by a group of Corrupted. No Separated, though.

"Alright, you got me," Nightshade rolls her eyes, "How did you persuade Cloudsdale's Mayor to get you here before we did?"

I shrug.

"Old friends, old enemies. When you're as old as I am, the world becomes weird," I look at Chilly who chuckles at Nightshade's audible grunt, "Where did you leave the other white guys?"

"Queen Spring needed some good leaders to organize her hordes which otherwise dislike working underground, and my subjects are heavily resistant to the natural instincts of Corrupted. Nightshade's Corrupted aren't independent to that degree, so they came with us here."

"And we're here because of you," Nightshade answers my unasked question, "As I said before, all north goes to Tartarus with weird creatures, minotaur deep mining operations are in trouble, and you're headed this way in search for some super rare material. I'll be damned if there really isn't a connection."

I scratch my ear.

"Originally, I didn't think there was one, but my paranoia is kicking in, and I've got a terrible scenario or two in my head."

"Care to share?"

"And spoil the surprise?" Huh, I kinda like to see Nightshade annoyed, "Let's just wait for the warlord and his recount of the situation."

"Can we take a picture with you and the statue?" Mana Burn and Knowledge are already holding pocket cameras with their tentacles.

I facehoof.

"Alright, alright."

"And an autograph?"

I sigh.

"You ARE both around fifty or sixty, right?"

Granted, they do both look like they're in their early thirties.

Mana Burn furrows his brows.

"I don't see the point of that question."

Shaking my head, I stand in front of the larger-than-life statue and assume its pose. Yep, I even manage the annoyed frown. It comes naturally.

Two clicks and flashes later, the two stallions… no, overgrown nerdy colts are already comparing angles.

"We've got company," announces Joy, not interested in what's happening too much.

"Icy Gaze told me that-" the arriving bulky minotaur whom I expected to growl speaks in a cultivated, learned voice, and freezes, looking from the statue at me and back.

"Don't worry," I grin, "I'm starting to get used to it."

"Excuse me if I retain my skepticism," he frowns.

"You are excused. I never wanted the damn statue anyway, but Darkhorn insisted," I wave it off, "Now, you were saying..."

"Oh yes. Icy Gaze told me that you needed some istrium. We can work out the details of a mining operation, but we currently don't have any access to the deep core mines. Maybe in the future if Crystal Empire sends reinforcements after clearing out their own mines-"

"We're the reinforcements," says Nightshade.

"With all due respect, I've fought the horrors down there and a group of Corrupted along with a unicorn won't be enough, miss…?"

"Nightshade," she grins, baring her teeth, and nods to her white companion, "And this is Chilly."

Grimbash coughs.

"Those names… aren't a coincidence, are they?"

"No," Chilly steps up, "Queen Spring, princess Cadance, and prince Shining Armor called for assistance, and we were happy to answer. Besides, it's somewhat boring at home now that our territories are mostly safe."

"Speak for yourself. You didn't have an alicorn beat the snot out of you..." mutters Nightshade, shooting me a quick glare.

"I'm beginning to believe the Dark Prophet thing..." Grimbash shakes his head, "Nevermind. I'll assume you know most of what's going on then. Our situation is the same as in the Crystal Empire, only on larger scale because we lack the sheer numbers Queen Spring provides. Over past weeks, we were forced to abandon the deep crystal mines, even those required for the forging of istrium you desire. Creatures we've never seen before crawled out of nowhere and assaulted our positions one by one. At first, we were able to defend our bigger operations, but their numbers were too much," he scowls, and I can see the minotaur's pride being shaken by having to admit a loss, "Over time, even the weaker variants grew somehow more resistant to our flamethrowers and acid bombs. We had to switch tactics, but they adapted again, and we had no choice but to evacuate almost everything. The only good thing is that they are staying deep down and not attacking Rift or the shallow mine shafts so we still have something to work with."

I sigh again. Quickly adapting monsters again.

"Did by any chance the new monsters look like bigger and stronger versions of normal vermin you have to clear out during your mining?"

Grimbash rubs his chin.

"Come to think of it, yes. Especially the devourer worms."

I nod.

So here we are, Nightmare. You sent me on the way for the third Blade, you knew what materials I'd need because you manipulated Starswirl who, however, outsmarted you, and…

...I'm guessing you pointed Harmony's wounded host towards my goal as well. Adaptation and evolution towards perfection, Harmony's power. Whether it's conscious and he's fortifying his position because the wounds I caused to his avatar were far more severe than I thought, or whether they're waiting down there and the overgrowth of monsters is just a side effect actually changes nothing.

"Where did the monsters appear _first_? I think we should have a look around there."

"The deep mine twenty-seven B. We'll provide you with maps, but I can't spare many warriors. Our defenses are stretched too far as is."

"Just some equipment will do. Cro, how much do you know about advanced weaponry? Can there be anything useful for fighting underground?"

The griffon nods.

"I'd avoid explosives unless we want to drop the shaft on ourselves. Flamethrowers, though… I've always liked cooking."

"Some creatures have developed very high resistance to fire since our first encounter," Grimbash repeats.

"Blaze?" Cro raises his eyebrow.

"I think I can strip that away from them at this point."

"Nightshade?"

"Me, weapons? Don't be an idiot. I'm as armed as I need to be at all times and so are all my associates."

"Joy?"

"I… must admit I'm not much of a fighter anymore. I can stay here if you don't want me in the way," she hangs her head. She's right, though. She's never been good at fighting big things, preferring to take out normal targets. Maybe… no! I'm including her even if I have to protect her all the way, "We'll need some night vision in case everything goes south. Plus, you can practice your magic. I recall you using some rather disgusting fire spells- a while ago."

I almost said 'when you tried to kill me'.

"Alright," she smiles, "I think I can put my horn to good use. Although if you're offering some heavy guns an alicorn can operate..." I see an evil glint in her eye.

Excellent.

"Well, let's get suited up. Lead the way, Grimbash. Icy?" I look at the silent pegasus who shakes his head.

"I shouldn't. Grimbash and I have a lot of matters to discuss, and I need to prepare plans for the next supply trip between Rift and Crystal Empire. If you really need me, though..."

I understand. He's responsible for the future of a lot of ponies.

"No. You do your job, and we'll do ours."

"So… about the armory," grins Cromach.


	71. You Cannot Win: Avatar

I freely admit, the sight of Joy casually levitating a griffon minigun is terrifying, and so is the little flicker of fire on the tip of Cromach's flamethrower. The tunnel we're walking through is easily ten ponies tall, dimly lit, and wide enough to transport heavy machinery so that we can comfortably walk while Nightshade's Corrupted are scouting ahead.

"My senses aren't the sharpest down here," Nightshade stops all of a sudden, "but I think something is coming. A group of small creatures from the next tunnel right. I ordered my scout to disappear and let them through just to see what we're up against. Let's wait."

We stand in complete silence punctuated only by the clicking of the spinning barrel of Joy's horrific heavy weapon and Cromach fastening the flamethrower on his back and grabbing his battleaxe.

I hear scratching coming from the distance, getting closer and closer.

A swarm of slick and doubtlessly rabid creatures half the size of a pony rush from the mentioned tunnel like a living carpet. As they spot us with their red, glowing eyes, they start screeching.

Only for a moment.

In the next instant, every single one of the dozen or so creatures is grabbed by a black whip from the ground. dragged down into a pool of black goo accompanied by its ineffective flailing, and they all disappear.

Nightshade burps, and we resume walking.

"Bleh, I hate using Corruptor traits. On the other tentacle, it's been a while since I had meat without Twilight bitching that I ate some bandits she wanted to reform."

"You COULD have left one for us to study," complains Mana Burn, "Just to see what we were up against."

A solitary small bone drops out of Nightshade's belly and on the ground.

"There. Did you bring your microscope?"

Mana Burn sighs.

"Fine, what did you get?"

"They're normal rats with something extra in them that made them grow. Feels a lot like," she looks at the ceiling, "what I got to taste from our alicorn 'friend' here when we first met. Only a fraction, though. Any ideas?"

They all look at me.

"I had the feeling this would be the case. I think that after Joy fended off Harmony's avatar last time, the god withdrew deep underground to recover. That means several things, I believe. One, the wounds we caused her or them both possibly were serious. Two, every even remotely dangerous critter normally living in the mines will have mutated into some feral beast. And three… I think they know we're coming, or at least that I am. The good part is that if we follow Grimbash's map to the istrium crystal mining operation, they'll be there."

Cromach opens a small book with ring bindings, flips some pages, and shows us the piece of the map he found.

"We should head straight there then. No reason to walk around, clearing out hostiles. No offense, Nightshade, but that's your job."

"I'm pretty sure that getting rid of whoever is causing this will make my 'job' a lot easier," she studies the piece of paper before closing her eyes. She taps her foreleg on the floor, and black veins rush from the point of the impact into the distance, "Alright, we won't get lost now. Let's go, it'll take forever with you slouches here anyway."

I'm not one to question the mare the rest of the world is terrified of deep down, especially if she knows what she's doing.

Few minutes later, the tunnel lighting is gone thanks to trashed ceiling, cut cables on the sides of the tunnel, and other signs of battle in general. Thankfully, aside from Cromach who's now holding a Silver Sun flashlight in his foreleg all of us can see in the dark without a problem.

"Bats," whispers Joy.

"Huh?" Nightshade tenses, her ears perking up, "You're right, I thought the noise was from you."

"It's different. My echolocation is… evolved, you know, since I used to be a batpony, not a wild bat. I can hear them, thousands."

"There's a cavern ahead, and I could use a snack," Nightshade shrugs.

I hear clicking from Cromach who switches his axe for the flamethrower again and grins at me.

"Bet they won't be just any bats?" he shakes his weapon, the pilot light flickering slightly.

"Hard to punch, you mean?" I smile back, taking my place BEHIND the guy willing to unleash near-liquid fire in an enclosed space. Others take the hint, Nightshade who's walking first excluded.

The cavern is massive, clearly a node or a base for mining operations. My tracing spell is strong enough, though, to reach the ceiling and spot the small nesting shapes hanging there.

"We could go through unnoticed," whispers Knowledge, "Bats aren't known for-"

"No," Nightshade cuts him off, "We're here to clean out all the mutated fucks. Cromach, give me a second, then get ready for some purging."

"Joy," I whisper, "something for our ears, will you? Otherwise this will get ugly."

"Good thinking," Nightshade nods.

Joy's horn glows, and suddenly everything is a little muffled.

A solitary tentacle sprouts from the ground, lunges upwards, and grabs a single oversized bat who screeches in horror.

...thousands of tiny eyes open… and in the black and white world of my tracing spell I can see every single one.

The bats look at us. There's no chaos, no panic anymore, only bodies flowing at us like a wave and SCREECHING.

And then… then happens what can only be described as the result of somepony telling Celestia her ass is small and bony.

The focused force of the giant bats funneling themselves into a narrower tunnel meets a madly laughing tainted griffon with a full flamethrower.

Cromach wins. Flawless victory.

He tosses an empty fuel tank away, and pulls out another one, connecting it to the still glowing weapon. It must be nice being able to carry ten times your weight without flinching or even slowing down. The military-grade backpacks cost a ton, though.

Carefully stepping over the charred bat corpses and trying not to throw up as the sticky and heavy stench of gas and still burning flesh hangs in the air, we cross the cavern. The bats didn't flee, they all attacked at once.

The ground is trembling.

"Uhh, do you feel that?" I mumble.

"LEFT!" Nightshade calls out.

On instinct, I jump to the right. I can't help it, it's just reflex. The stone ground bursts, showering everyone with rocks. A huge, spinning mass of flesh and scales barrels upwards, hitting the ceiling which starts crumbling.

Fast.

"TO THE TUNNEL!" I hear Nightshade.

"We can't leave him!" I hear Joy as I roll on the unstable ground shifting under my hooves.

 **Rock from the right!**

Mistake's directions are different. They aren't words, more like instincts given form.

 **Behind you!**

I lunge forward.

More and more warnings come, giving me a clear idea that the whole cavern must be breaking down. I do my best to listen to them while jumping and dodging towards the closest reinforced tunnel mouth.

 **Directly above!**

I-

-trip.

"Shi-"

Something far softer than a piece of hewn rock ceiling hits me from the back, propelling me into the safe tunnel.

I attempt to untangle myself from the ball of feathers and fur, with little results.

"Cro?"

"You didn't think only few tons of rocks would separate us, did you?"

"One almost separated me from my rib cage, but I guess you're more a part of me now than it is," I chuckle, finally wiggling out of his grip.

"Just as I planned all along, heh heh heh," he licks my nose, "Bleh, you're all dusty."

*Pop!*

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" I hear Joy's voice followed by an erratic flapping of wings.

My tracing spell shows her and Heavy inside the tunnel now as well, slightly smoldering and stumbling dizzily around.

"Please..." Heavy groans, "At least warn me next time you teleport us halfway INTO solid rock and then have to recast the spell blindly again..."

"Ughhh… but he was getting away from me..." she moans.

Heavy checks all his limbs.

"Well, there you have it, Blazing. If you ever think she isn't crazy about you, remember this moment. She's absolutely FROTHING INSANE about you."

Joy shakes her head, taking some more uncoordinated steps away from the cave-in.

"I'll take it as a compliment."

"I wonder if Nightshade and others can get through this," I tap at the rocks blocking our way back.

"Unlikely," Cromach dusts himself off, then helps Joy pat out her smoldering tail, "She can 'seep' through walls, but from what I saw while flying through the rain of rocks I think the entire cavern collapsed as the worm pushed through. Not to mention, while she can shift her body to a high degree, Chilly, Mana Burn, and Knowledge aren't that malleable outside of their territories. Besides, they know where we're going, we've got the map and the shafts are fairly well-connected," he pulls out the book, "Yep, it's a short detour, but we're not blocked off or anything. Minotaurs have this place nicely organized."

Reassured, we let Cromach lead the way.

"What was that anyway?" asks Heavy, "The worm, I mean. One of the 'devourers' Grimbash told us about?"

"I guess," I shrug, "I'm not a biologist. Although this would explain why minotaurs really had to leave the mines. The other encounters were pretty minor considering their equipment."

"Something that can burrow its way through rock and is this massive… the mountain would crumble within few years, especially if there are more of them. They must have appeared recently with Harmony's supposed arrival."

"Yeah, let's fix that."

"Stairs? The map said nothing about stairs," comments Cromach, shining his light directly into the book, "Though I doubt they'd point it out just like that."

What's strange about the wide, dusty staircase leading down into the depths is how completely different it looks from the rest of minotaur mines. Where the minotaur tunnels are rough, as if someone pushed a huge drill forward, then put up some supports along the sides, and railings for motorized transportation on the floor, this stairwell leading down into the darkness is carefully crafted and polished along with the rest of the perfectly angular shaft. Even the ceiling looks polished, and I can see that the layer of dust doesn't reach further than the first few steps.

In short, this tunnel looks like a masterwork of art and function rather than a necessary connection between points A and B.

"Is there another way?" I ask, carefully tapping my hoof against the stone steps in case of a trap. They feel far more solid than all the tunnels up until now, though.

Cromach flips few pages.

"There is, but it's yet another detour. Come on, I doubt a STAIRCASE is our biggest problem right now. To demonstrate, his pawsteps become completely silent as he steps on the smooth stone.

"Agreed," I follow him. Heavy and Joy exchange glances and join our descent, "Speaking of biggest problems, where's your flamethrower, Cro?"

"It was either it or you. Flying through darkness and a hail of rocks while trying to grab your sexy ass isn't easy with that colossus in my talons. I've still got my axe so it's okay," he nods towards the oversized weapon on his back.

"And if we really need fire, I think I can help with that," says Joy, winking at me.

On one hoof, I'm happy she's in good enough mood to joke about that. On the other, I doubt I'll ever forget nearly crapping myself at that moment.

As we walk deeper and deeper, the shafts become small enough so that only three of us can walk side by side and about double our size. That is, until our current tunnel opens into the biggest cavern I've ever seen, so vast that even my tracing spell can't reach any distant wall or the ceiling.

"Is it warm in here or is that me?" asks Heavy, turning his head from side to side.

Come to think of it, it might. After the clammy tunnels, this place does feel a bit more comfortable. A Corrupted like Heavy can sense it far better, I guess.

"A little, yeah," nods Cromach, beak in the map book again, "If this is in scale, then this cavern is waaay bigger than Canterlot castle courtyard, almost as big as the Royal Square in the Holy City."

"Wooow," Heavy and I say in unison. Joy looks uninterested. Either she's never been to the core of the Griffon Empire, or she doesn't really care.

"Anyway, there should be a bridge in the center leading across the pit."

"Uhh, pit?"

We stop as his flashlight illuminates a clear edge of the beautifully worked stone plaza we're on.

Edge leading into-

"Bllgh..." my eyes cross and knees go weak. Heavy's tentacles wrap around my barrel and pull me backwards, "Sorry."

"Yeeeeah," Cromach is looking down… so deep down at the red and yellow river of magma.

"I would be falling down for minutes..." I mutter.

"Somepony strip him so he realizes he's got wings. I volunteer!" Cromach grabs me. Heavy's tentacle slaps his talons.

"Stop messing around and let's go," he nods towards the massive structure crossing the pit, "The bridge looks intact."

It is. Over ten ponies wide, the massive slab of excellently worked rock is held by pillars leading down to the hole as well as all the way up to the ceiling. At least that's my guess because I can't see that far up.

We rush, expecting any problems, but the bridge's construction is sound, and we're soon on the second circular plaza with another simple yet beautifully carved staircase leading further into the depths.

It's difficult to keep time down here, but at least twenty or so minutes later, Heavy stops by a pillar in the center of a tunnel, looking at it closely.

"Hmmm… Cromach, light, will you?"

We gather around, and I realize he's looking at some strange writing.

"Crumbling... Vein... shaft," Heavy slowly reads the alien script.

"Waaaait… I've seen this before," a realization hits me, "Heavy, you can read it?"

"It's an ancient earthpony script. Shadowstep has some books written like this, and Cross taught me."

I look closer.

"Where did I…? The Silversmith outpost! Joy, do you remember this writing?"

She shrugs.

"It looks kinda similar to some messages on the walls. They were a bit blurry, considering we were running at the time."

"I wish Des and her group were here. They might know what this means."

"It means that this is a shaft named after somepony called Crumbling Vein, Blazing," says Heavy dryly, "I told you, I can read it. Come to think of it… huuh… I did read some legends about dwarf ponies living deep underground."

"Cro, how far to the istrium crystals mining base?"

"If we don't run into anything… fifteen minutes? Give or take."

I resume walking.

"Tell us on the way then, Heavy. These mines seem rather clean as opposed to the minotaur shafts. No monsters or anything."

"You had to jinx it, didn't you?" Cromach nudges me.

"We could use some warm up before Harmony's avatar inevitably attacks us in the end," I shrug.

She must be waiting down there, and 'down there' is close. Anything, even the worm, is just a minor inconvenience at this point.

I realize I can feel her. I can feel Harmony's power faintly twisting in the air. I've been so on edge all this time, listening for the faint grinding and trembling of rock being shredded by a giant worm which never came, that I completely missed the tiniest spark of divinity everywhere around.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

"Get ready to end this."

There is only one path now, so I lead the way.

The beautiful stonework eventually gives way back to wide open minotaur tunnels, which we navigate into yet another enormous cavern. This time my tracing spell shows shiny reflective surfaces in the walls. Crystals buried in rocks? I have no clue how mining works.

I don't need light. I recognize the white equine outlines I see waiting a short distance away from the entrance immediately.

She looks up, doubtlessly not needing light either, but alerted by Cromach's flashlight.

"Well well well… took you a long time to get here," her rumbling voice echoes through the cave.

Cromach affixes his flashlight onto a holder under his barrel.

"So here's the mare who's been trying to pound my Blazing into paste," he draws his axe which crackles with lightning, "The only one with pounding rights here... is me."

"Empty words," she stands up, cracking her neck and shoulders, "We all know you're here because you don't have the means to kill me, and because I am already here as well… you won't be getting anything."

The ground shakes. The tremor comes closer and closer as everyone tries to stay steady.

The edge of the cavern erupts into a fountain of rocks before a circular toothy mouth easily taking a fifth of the whole floor slides out and flops to the side, motionless.

I smell trap, but Harmony's host is watching the giant limp worm with suspicion as well.

Black goo pours out of the holes between its armor plates, forming a puddle on the stone floor. One foreleg comes out of it, and heaves as if pulling the rest of the equine body behind it from deep water.

"WOOOOOO! I need to get one of these things back home," Nightshade laughs as other Corrupted reform around her. In the end, she shakes, and all her black mass splatters around, revealing she was covering Chilly. Real Nightshade reconstructs herself next to him, and narrows her eyes at the sight of Harmony's mare, "I guess it's time to finish the job then."

Without hesitation, she charges at Harmony.

"Joy, can you provide light for Crom and me?" I ask, "Just in case."

"On it," her horn shimmers, and the entire cave fills with daylight.

As I turn my head back to the fight, I see Nightshade look up in surprise as a towering tentacle the colour of sea water smashes her so hard her body splatters around and leaves a black smear on the floor.

Nightshade's maw appears under Harmony, the Corrupted fluidly pouncing out of solid rock and ripping Harmony's barrel open. Without any swing, just a quick jab, Harmony punches Nightshade's head off, her 'lethal' wound healing completely before Nightshade hits the floor.

The Corrupted Queen reforms a short distance away, measuring her opponent.

"Alright, you got my attention."

I see cracks of light shimmer under the surface as the rocky floor slowly grows softer, transforming into corrupted biomass. When the supreme queen is away from her territory, she just claims whatever land she wants.

"Guys, let's help," I levitate one Blade, "Without my power weakening her, even Nightshade is a joke."

Mistake, use the other Blade.

 **Will do.**

The second greatsword slips out of the sheath on my back and joins the first one.

"Took you long enough," scowls Harmony, "And here was me thinking I'd have to kill them all before you'd come out."

"Funny," I give the Blades a swing, "After all these years you still know nothing about me."

"And you still underestimate me-" she looks at the thick black tentacle spearing her barrel clean through, wraps it around her foreleg, and rips it out of the ground upon which it dissipates, "You Corrupted were an interesting experiment as a tide, but clearly too weak as a singular entity."

Dozen of Harmony's pillar-like tendrils sprout out of the ground again.

"DOOODGE!" I call out, jumping and rolling out of the way of the closest one slamming down.

Okay, we can't fight like this. Harmony's host is ready, and my balancing power isn't reacting properly because I'm not alone against her.

Alright, switch tactics.

"I'll stop the tentacles, you get her!" I scream, sit down on my butt, and focus.

For each unnatural watery appendage, a one made of phoenix fire appears, wrapping around it.

"Owwwwwww..." my horn feels as it would explode any moment, then two hooves press against my temples, and start rubbing.

"I'm not much of a fighter," says Joy softly, yet understandably over the noises of battle, and presses her barrel against my back, "but you've got plenty of those already."

With her breathing tickling my neck, I focus both on my power stopping Harmony from smashing us all, and the fight itself.

"HAHA HAHA HA HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!" Cromach's axe leaves a blue electric trail in the air as he cleaves Harmony's fetlock off, and then rams into her as hard as he can with his shoulder. The lost fetlock regrows in the next instant, and a quick reflexive jab sends Cromach tumbling backwards, "Ooof… strong, aren't you?"

Harmony spins on one hind leg without looking, roundhouse kicking Chilly sneaking up on her from the back in the neck so hard his spine snaps and he flies away. Granted, for a Corrupted or Separated of his power this isn't lethal, but it will make him rethink his strategy.

Nightshade's segmented bladed tail wraps around Harmony's hind leg, twists, and shreds all flesh from it in one pull. Before she flicks the gore away, the leg is back.

Heavy attacks from the side, his staff with a short scythe blade on each end reinforced with corrupted biomass scoring a deep slash into Harmony's side. The mare ignores it, punching Mana Burn in the neck, and following it with a hook upwards which sends him backflipping away.

This is pointless. They can't harm her.

There are no Nightshade's Corrupted around. Nightshade must have reabsorbed them when she realized they would only get in the way.

Cromach's overhead swing cleaves Harmony's head open halfway through her neck, and leaves it buried in there while the griffon's talons pierce the mare's eye sockets and he rips off the top of her head.

She just swats him away with her foreleg before prying the axe out of her body.

With a bored expression, her tail turns into a long tendril, casually wraps around Nightshade's neck, and tenses up.

Despite her spine clearly bent into an angle incompatible with life, Nightshade grins.

"Gotcha."

Claws grow on her forelegs, she grabs the tail and starts pulling towards herself.

I finally see a hint of surprise in Harmony's eyes as she faces physical strength on the level of hers. Unfortunately, all she does is take a step backwards towards the Corrupted Queen to gain balance on her forelegs, and bucks backwards.

Nightshade's body from the neck down flies off, and Harmony's tail tosses her head away.

Should I give Crom the Blades? No, they won't be enough.

I must be the one to end this, because I am the only one who can. Time for plan B.

"NIGHTSHADE, TAKE CARE OF THE TENTACLES!" I call out, getting up but not letting Harmony's tendrils move before our Corrupted companions get the message.

She's quick. Not even two seconds later, every single Corrupted is already away, their biomass forming black appendages taking place of my power in stopping Harmony's.

That, however, means Crom and Heavy are alone, and Harmony notices she has more space.

Her absurdly quick dodge backwards means Crom's swing goes wide. She cocks her foreleg backwards, Crom looks up.

Do I see his panic, or is the sudden cold dread only mine?

He knows a blow like this physically destroyed Nightshade's heavily armored body, and Crom's corruption has been steadily disappearing for the past days.

The punch connects before I can get halfway to them.

Cromach is tossed away like a rag doll, black flesh splattering all over him as Harmony's hoof crashes through Heavy jumping at him to soften the blow.

Both land and roll on the floor, unmoving.

Harmony's movements slow down when Mistake and I swing the Blades at her, but she manages to avoid my rushed attack.

Being a unicorn has an advantage at not holding things, so I don't stop running, ramming straight into her.

She's TOUGH, as if I hit a wall of dead, rigid muscles which nonetheless have the power and build of an dragon blacksmith.

Now, though, she's not blindingly fast anymore as my power takes hold. It takes her a moment to get back up, a moment I use to do the same.

Mistake's Blade slices her side open, but my telekinesis split this way isn't strong enough to fight effectively.

She turns her head, growling, to the wound now finally slowing her down. She coughs out blood when she looks back at me, my own Blade buried in her chest.

She grabs my Blade with her fetlock, pulling it out of herself.

"Can't you just fucking die…?" I whisper, too stunned to use my telekinesis to keep my Blade inside her.

 **Yes.**

Mistake's Blade, now the only thing levitating around, hacks her head off with one wide flying swing.

Her forelegs grab the separated head, intent to put it back onto the neck.

"No… NO! JUST NO!" suddenly, everything is on fire, gold and pink fire, "I NEVER WANTED ANY OF THIS! LEAVE ME AND MY FAMILY ALONE! STOP RUINING OUR LIFE, YOU INSANE PILE OF TENTACLES! JUST DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

The floor is scorched all around me, pieces of my charred robe floating down in the air. I pull my foreleg back out of Harmony's neck hole and the hole in her head still held in her forelegs in a shower of ash from the seared wound.

The mare keels over, hitting the floor with a wet thud. I wait and wait for her to get back up.

She twitches, I grit my teeth, and feel tears well up in my eyes.

"...it never ends..." I whisper.

Shimmering blots of light rise from her body, leaving immediately rotting spots wherever they're gone. Soon, the mare is barely a dried up mummy, which is swallowed into a black lake of goo.

"Nuh uh. The secrets of such body should not go to waste," I hear Nightshade.

I don't care. She can get all the knowledge about every mutated molecule Harmony used to make this body as powerful as it was over the years, but she won't get the divine power.

The same divine power floating and shifting in front of me, changing into a standing serpentine shape with two arms ending in talons. I can feel its nonexistent eyes on me.

"I will destroy you," its voice echoes through the cavern, "No matter how much time it takes. You will remember with bitter regret the day you thought you were the gods' equal, mortal."

Heheh, Heavy, Joy, Cro, Guiding… I called them my family.

Looking around at the crystals covering the walls, all ready to be mined. As much istrium as I could ever need.

In the famous words of a furious orange pumpkin:

"Wrong."


	72. You Cannot Win: Chaos

[Blazing's Entry]

 _Phew, I'm finally back home, and by home I mean the Silver Sun HQ in Manehattan._

 _So, Harmony's well-crafted host is gone, and the god will need a new one, because right now he's too weak to make a corporeal and powerful enough body for himself, I think. Even so, to possess someone, break them, and forge them into an avatar who will be even remotely as dangerous as the unknown mare will take time._

 _However, I can't lower my guard yet. Nightmare is manipulating things, and she's on a different level compared to Harmony who has been defeated and his plans ruined multiple times in the recent past. I don't know how long it takes for the gods to recover, but it isn't quick. As far as I know, Nightmare's last defeat was with the death of Crowley while Harmony's manifested himself twice since then and has been crushed both times. Three times if we count his recent defeat up north. No, I can't rest easy. Nightmare is far more powerful, and I know she's involved in everything._

 _The problem is that I don't have much to do right now. The caravan trip from the Crystal Empire back to Manehattan was boring, although everyone was resting most of the time._

 _Heavy, who had half of his ribs broken and completely shredded lung was thanking his Corrupted body for his pony organs not being as necessary as they pretend to be. Unfortunately, without belonging into any territory, and being more a pony than a Corrupted, he couldn't just tap into the tainted soil under Manehattan and heal up, so he's still recovering under the constant supervision of nurse Cross._

 _Cromach didn't show it much, but he's hissing in pain even now despite not suffering any overly serious wounds, only heavy bruises. And yes, I do understand that without his muscles empowered by his minor divinity he would have been a smear on the ground. When I wasn't fighting her, Harmony's mare had the strength of a dragon on some serious steroids, and simple jabs or glancing blows Crom took would have killed a normal pony outright anyway._

 _Joy and I have been suffering from headaches. Overuse of power does that to unicorns and alicorns. It was a bit easier for me, because I'm used to dealing with the amount of power I needed to stop all Harmony's tentacles penetrating this reality from wrecking everyone, and because my divinity was directly counteracting his. Joy, however, as she was helping Nightshade and her friends PHYSICALLY stop the massive things, needed me to carry her as she wasn't even able to move._

 _Anyway, the Corrupted stayed in Rift to clear out the worms and some more annoying threats. Minotaurs will have to deal with the minor pests on their own, but they are well-equipped to do that. It turned out that the devourer worms were the greatest problem, being able to track minotaur movements through the miniscule tremors of solid rock and then collapsing tunnels on any combat expeditions. I'm kinda worried about Nightshade now wanting one as pet under Ponyville territory, but on the scale ranging from 'minor anxiety' to 'my usual eldritch monstrosity slaying day of pant-shitting horror' it's a small beer._

 _Now, the bad news. The crystals required to for istrium aren't here yet, since it'll take the minotaurs some time to resume mining and ship them here. What's worse, there's more we need to forge the third Blade, some mineral able to nullify magic. Bucket has been looking for any references to such thing with no luck yet._

 _Aaaaargh, I don't want to sit here in my room and watch the lights of Manehattan shining over the outside wall. I could go out or something, but it all feels so small and meaningless._

 _Huh… maybe Crom was right in having to take any moment of peace I can get. I'm not hurting or exhausted anymore, so it might be time to I do something I should have done a long time ago._

 _No, not a bullet through my head, you silly book._

[End Entry]

"Hi, Blazing. We're still looking for any entries regarding the required mineral," says Bucket as he passes by one of the balconies on the third floor of the Silver Sun mansion on which I'm currently sitting with my chin propped against the railing and watching recruits train, "With Starswirl's guide I've identified what kind of rock we need, but it's extremely rare and we still don't know any mining location. It's-"

"Bucket, I'm not a geologist. Just point me where I need to go and then tell me who's going to try to stop me," I cut him off, tapping my hooves against the metal bars.

"Hmm," Bucket walks over, closing the glass pane door behind him, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing much. I'm just thinking."

"About...?"

"About a good place where to go on a date," I breathe out. I'm not exactly sure if I want to be talking about this to BUCKET of all 'ponies'.

"With sir Cromach?"

Heh, funny how that innocent question points out everything wrong I've done to get myself into this mess.

"No, Bucket, that's the problem. Whenever I say something about romance or love, everypony assumes I'm thinking about Cromach. That just goes to show how little attention I've given Chokey. Makes perfect sense she felt like I didn't care about her. Makes even more sense how that could have grown into such insecurity after Scream made her be reborn as Joy."

"Blaming yourself again?"

"Rightfully so on this one, at least for being the main cause of her going crazy. As Crom said, though, I can't keep waiting for after all this is over, because it might not be. There is no guarantee I'll win AND survive. If I want to move forward, I can't keep waiting for the one right moment. I need to act now, and make this moment as good as possible, even if it'll be far from perfect."

"Do you want my advice?"

"Will you leave if I don't?"

"Yes," he nods, "I can offer you a list of good places since I know Manehattan of this age an you don't. However, if you want to go blind on this one as a small adventure and see where it leads, it's up to you."

"Out with it. I don't even know what Joy likes. I've been sitting here for an hour, and I have no clue. I know nothing about her."

"My list is based on what Choking Darkness used to prefer. I suppose a night club with mixed dancers is out of the question."

"For a first date? Let's leave that for at least the third one," I chuckle, "I know it's hard to believe, but Joy is different. Calmer, more shy and yet sure of herself. I don't think she'd want that too much, since she gets all the sexy sights she wants at home. Not that she'd mind, but… I don't feel like that's what would make her happy. I'm thinking about a nice, peaceful dinner. It just feels trite and boring, though."

Bucket taps his hoof against the floor, looking into the distance.

"Then maybe all she might want is your company. It does sound cheap, but there's always the terrace on the roof. The view of Manehattan lights in the evening is… calming. Anyway, it's not ĺike you'll think of the perfect time and place without really knowing her first. If she's interested, she'll take a good attempt and you'll work your way up from there."

I chuckle to myself. Wise pile of nuts and bolts.

"Says a lot about my chances when a robot knows more about love and romance than I do."

"Remember, Twilight Sparkle originally built me as a clopbot… and Dawn made good use of that and much more. I doubt I thought about our relationship the same way she used to, but I learned a lot."

"Dawn?" the name does sound familiar, but I can't quite place it.

"My original… caretaker. Later a very good friend."

"With benefits?"

"I am very customizable in certain ways, so with clearly huge benefits."

Shaking my head, I stand back up. If he can think this dirty, he might be onto something.

"Thanks, Bucket."

"Do you want me to contact Joy?" he stands up as well and slides the door open.

"I'll take care of that. There's something I've wanted to try out for a while. Just keep me informed if you find out something about the rocks we need."

"Will do. Oh!" he shakes his head, "I almost forgot. Are you planning to take Joy out tonight? I'm sure our cooks can whip up something light and delicious."

"If everything goes well, yes."

"Then I'll arrange matters. In case there's a change of plans… well, some recruits can always use a richer meal as a reward for good performance."

"You've got a plan for every scenario, Bucket."

"I tend to. That's kind of my job."

With a simple exchange of nods, we split up, and I head off to my room. There, I focus my divinity, feeling around for hers. There is a link between me and Joy, one she can use to appear by my side when I call her. I could straight up summon her later, but I think I should do this properly.

Let's hope this works better than when I asked Chokey out on a date the first time.

There's no feeling of fall, only gradually stronger noises and scents of the everlasting orgy. When I open my eyes, I'm in the familiar cavern.

"Blazing?" Joy immediately materializes nearby, clearly surprised. That, in itself, kinda hurts. She wasn't expecting me to come here on my own, "Is something wrong? Are we going somewhere again?"

I smile.

"In a matter of speaking," I clear my throat, "Umm, I really hope it works this time," I resist everything telling me to look down at the floor rather than into her red eyes, "Joy, will you go out with me tonight?"

She stands there, frozen.

I open my mouth again:

"If you don't have time that's-"

 **Shut up, idiot!**

"-" and I close it immediately.

Joy slowly breathes out.

"Y-Yes, of c-c-course. When?"

"Tonight. Eight, maybe?"

"Oh yeah yeah… you already said that, sorry," she covers her muzzle, muttering, "I'm so dumb… I'm so dumb… I'm so dumb..."

I pretend I don't hear it.

"I couldn't think of anything mind blowing, so if you don't mind I'd like to start slow. There's a terrace on the roof of the Silver Sun mansion. We can have dinner there, relax, and just chat."

"I'd love that," she smiles.

"Umm, great!" I look around. I clearly didn't plan this out properly, "Say, can you drop me off back at the mansion? I kinda found a way to teleport here, but not a way back."

"Of course. Right now?"

"Mhm," I nod, "Can't waste all my topics for tonight early, or it would be a short dinner."

"Heh heh," her horn glows, "Alright, see you later."

"See you, Joy."

Aaand I'm back in my room, still processing what happened with my heart beating like crazy.

I haven't been this afraid when facing Harmony. I was calm and in peace with everything, no matter my occasional freakouts. This… the few seconds of waiting for Joy to react were horrifying.

Well… there's not much to do but wait.

And shower and stuff… you know.

 **Hoping for any action tonight?**

No. I actually really don't want that. Dinner, chat, maybe sitting on the bench leaning on each other, but not more. I want to make her comfortable, that's all. At this point, I want a relationship, a stable, not needy, one. Crom, Joy, and I. If I have to take it as slow as possible, I will.

Evening comes soon… or after eternity, I'm not sure at this point.

*Tap tap tap.*

"Ehm..." soft cough follows the quiet knocking. When I open the door my jaw drops.

Joy is there.

Her crimson mane is combed so that it falls down only on one side of her head. She's wearing matching faint golden lipstick and eye shadow. Her charcoal black coat is slick and reflects light like polished obsidian, accentuating her tight, fit body. What's absolutely stunning, though, is that both her mane and tail gently sway in a nonexistent wind, their red hues shifting from darker into lighter and back.

Kinda wish I could do that. Every real alicorn has awesome mane, but my shabby old self.

"Gaaaah..." I choke on my saliva, "You look great."

"Thank you," she bows, "I hope I'm not late."

No idea, and there's no chance I'd say anything even if you were.

"Let's see what Bucket cooked up for us, shall we?"

We draw some surprises glances from Silver Sun patrols as we pass by. On the third floor, Bucket stops us.

"I hate to interrupt you two, but I've got news. We've discovered the location of the closest mass of the mineral we need."

"Where?" I ask on reflex.

Joy tenses up, lowering her head.

"The old changeling hive in the Badlands. Queen Chrysalis's throne, which is great, because we won't need any mining and refining operation, just somepony to go there and kick a chunk off."

"That's perfect," I look at Joy who has a bitter smile on her muzzle an is softly kicking the carpet with her foreleg. Silly alicorn. The rock will be there tomorrow, but if I rush off, you might not, "but it'll have to wait. I've got more important plans now."

Joy's head snaps towards me, the alicorn staring with wide eyes. Bucket simply nods.

"Of course. The refreshments will be ready on the roof in few minutes. Have a nice evening, you two."

He leaves.

"Blazing, are you sure about this?" asks Joy, "I mean-"

"I am. Anything might happen when I go get the piece of rock, but you're here right now."

She presses her side against mine as we walk, and wraps her wing around my back.

The roof is a little windy, but the summer evening is warm and there's already a bottle of wine on the square table set for two.

The door opens behind us, Cromach rushing through.

"Hey, Blaze! Bucket told me we're going to the Badlands- am I interrupting something?" he stops.

Joy grits her teeth, looking away.

"Yes, you are," I say coldly, hoping he gets the message.

He doesn't.

"I see. Can I still have just a minute to discuss something?"

"Cro, _leave_!" I raise my voice just a little, narrowing my eyes, "Please."

He stares at me for a second, then smiles and nods.

"Enjoy your evening, you two."

Leaving, he quietly closes the door behind himself.

Joy is watching me again, head tilted slightly.

"Is there anything wrong?" I ask, pouring two glasses of wine.

"Hmm?" she smiles, "Nothing. Nothing. I… I just thought you'd want to leave immediately considering what's at stake."

I levitate one glass to her and sit down on the chair. She takes the other one. I really should have pulled it out for her. Damn!

"Joy, I've made more mistakes in the past that I can count on the feathers of the wings I by all rights shouldn't have. I won't be able to make up for them no matter how long I get to live. All that matters to me is that I don't make another one right now."

She blushes, making a circle with her hovering drink, and watching the wine swirl.

Well, I knew this evening wouldn't be perfect.

However, good enough is… good enough.

"Cheers, Joy," I raise my glass.

"Cheers, Blazing."

"You're packing quite a punch, sir," says Crimson Heart as he comes up to us inside what's currently serving as the Pine Hills community center, which means the tavern. It's clear he's commenting on a huge mallet standing by Cromach's chair. Crom smiles at him and shoves the fourth, unoccupied chair by the table out with his leg. Heart salutes, "Glad to see you again."

"At ease, Crimson. This is so we can break some rocks later, or maybe legs on the way. What brings you here?"

The unicorn sits down.

"That's my question. Don't take it the wrong way, but I heard you… disappeared, sir, and when Blazing is involved in events, they usually lead to disaster, no offense."

Joy and Crom chuckle while I just frown. I mean it's true, but… it's not like I want that to keep happening.

"Got some time to kill, Crimson? It's quite the story," the griffon takes a bite of bread.

"As a matter of fact, I do. Queen Guiding Light is busy learning about paperwork involved in leading this place, which gives me more time to spare. She insisted on wanting to be more than just a strange changeling doing weird changeling things to the villagers. If it makes them take her more seriously, then it's a good thing."

"Are they giving her hard time?" I ask, "I mean she's been protecting this place since-"

Crimson Heart raises his foreleg.

"I know, Blazing, and they do too," he says calmly, "but there's a huge difference between their lives and hers. If she involves herself with them more, then… well, she told me you wanted her hive to grow and without others seeing her and One as more than just friendly aliens to whom they're indebted it won't work. We can't have them just abduct a pony and fill him or her with eggs."

"Why?" I give him an innocent look before raising my forelegs in defense, "Just kidding, just kidding. Good thinking, Heart."

"Oh, where are my manners," Heart suddenly stands up and walks over to Joy, gently taking her hoof with his own, "My name is Crimson Heart, and since you're a friend of Blazing and sir Cromach, I welcome you to our village," he lifts her hoof up and kisses it, "lady…?"

"Joy," she answers, standing up, giving Heart a curt bow, and then sitting back down, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Crimson Heart."

"The pleasure is mine," the unicorn returns to his seat, "Now, Blazing, last time you were here you offered me the full story."

I give Crom a short look, he shrugs and nods, saying:

"We've got time to kill before Desert Shade arrives, so why not?"

I take a sip of water from the metal cup in front of me.

"It's not THAT interesting, but here goes..."

Crimson Heart knows a good chunk of the my story since my resurrection, but I explain to him my involvement with Nightmare, ruling brothers of the Griffon Empire, attempts to save Cromach, and in the end I hesitantly admit that I was wrong last time and Nightshade isn't a total bitch despite her acting to me like that most times we met.

"Nightshade is reasonable, Blazing. I'm certain she wanted to make amends for what she caused-"

"Holy sunlight, CROMACH?" I hear Des and Lyam's stunned voices.

"Ready for round two of explaining?" Cromach grins at me as Des rushes over to him, giving him a short hug. Lyam salutes, smiling like a madpony… madgriffon. Strong Back and Rolled Scroll shake his talons.

"Ooooh, I completely forgot," heh, time for the bombshell, "Technically, Des, he's your dad as equally as I am," everyone gives me shocked looks, most of all Desert Shade herself.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot," he wiggles his eyebrow. Come to think of it, Crom has gradually regained his old colours, and by now nopony could guess he's even partially a Corrupted.

Well, he still has the tentacle tongues, and other fun bits. Don't ask how I know.

Don't judge me! I'm taking things slow with Joy, but that doesn't apply to Crom.

Fine, judge me all you want, but she knows and she's fine with it.

"I think I'll save that one for when we're walking through the Everfree to the Badlands. Des, quit eating your griffon dad with your eyes, and tell us the plan."

She looks away, blushing. Clearly she's just been staring at Crom out of sheer surprise, but the reaction is precious nonetheless. I wonder why she didn't put two and two together after we escaped from Joy's dimension the first time? On the other hoof, I can't blame her for being busy trying to solve the situation at the time rather than listen to Joy's insane and furious rambling.

Well, now I get to tease her.

"Ehm, well, yes," Des recovers as we gather our bags and weapons, "The easy part will be getting through the Everfree to the ruins of Dodge Junction. At least I suppose it'll be easy since you three are around. We usually sneak around Corrupted and take detours whenever just to be safe."

Cromach taps his axe.

"Unless we piss off some secret Corrupted Queen, we'll be alright."

"Great. When we get to Dodge, we need to scan the edge of the Badlands to see which configuration we'll be dealing with, and then consult our maps and notes."

"Configuration, maps? What?" I tilt my head, "I thought Badlands was just dry, dead flat land."

"It used to," Des nods, "but not anymore. You'll see."

We exchange goodbyes with Crimson Heart, and get on our way.

The day's worth of trip on hoof is uneventful. We exchange stories, scare off some more hostile Corrupted, and pass undisturbed through otherwise quiet Everfree forest to deserted ruins of what used to be the small town called Dodge Junction. Afterwards, we leave even those behind us and just over an hour later, we stop on a hill overlooking the desolate, baked landscape of the Badlands, air shimmering above the area.

Des takes a long breath, then lets it out.

"I wish we could afford hiring you for the longer of our trips. This was the most peaceful Badlands trek I remember."

Shrugging, I watch Lyam and Strong Back drop the group's luggage, and Rolled Scroll pick up pieces of various electronic devices.

"What's all that for then?"

Des opens a smaller bag of her own which proves to be full of… scrap metal? She grabs a coin-sized piece, flips it in her talons, then lobs it forward. It flies and flies…

...until it suddenly stops mid-air and then bursts upwards as if caught by a powerful updraft. It doesn't fall down again. I turn my tracing spell on and focus. As far as I can see, the Badlands is covered by swirling air, flowing mist, and strange flashing lights.

Weird.

"What the-?" I try to follow the flying piece of metal in vain, "Where did it go?"

"It's probably still accelerating and flying off into space," Des explains nothing, "That means pattern A won't work. Anything on your end, Scroll?" she calls out.

"Pattern F looks viable," answers the unicorn, "We should get to the oasis and see where it branches off from there."

"Alright, pack up, keep the hoof-held devices close. You know the drill."

Everyone starts gathering the equipment again, as if they've done it hundred times before, which they likely did. I exchange stares with Cromach watching all this with open curiosity.

"Anypony willing to explain?" he walks over to Des and winks at her, "Or do I have to dish out some parental guidance?"

Lyam receives a burning glare from Des in response for his burst of snickering. The hippogriff sighs when Lyam doesn't stop anyway, and says:

"Scroll will lead the way. Follow her hoofsteps CAREFULLY if you want to reach the hive and more importantly come back. I don't know how weird your powers are, but this place is deadly. I'm not kidding or overreacting. One wrong step and… well, stuff happens. Last time I lost a member to this place he got crushed into a small ball and screamed all the way even when he didn't have a mouth anymore. Reality doesn't work here properly."

"What do you mean by 'doesn't work properly'?" asks Cromach as we form a tight line following Rolled Scroll levitating one beeping device and an electronic map like the one I got from the Black Ops.

"Exactly what I said," she says, randomly tossing a piece of metal to the side. It catches on fire and melts, "Look, I have no clue what's up, and I've been scouring this place for artefacts ever since Corrupted ran Equestria over. The only thing I know is that there's corrupted vegetation scattered around here and there, weirder than the flytraps you know. In contrast, there are no Corrupted or anything else around. No birds, no insects, nothing, only some plant-based life. That, and the artefacts inside anomalies."

"Artefacts? Wait, wasn't the Silversmith base that blew up around here?" I ask, putting two and two together.

"Whatbase?" asks Cromach.

"Later."

"Yeah," Des nods, "but that's not what I'm talking about. These anomalies that normally destroy everything that enters the area sometimes 'crystallize' into... things. We gather those, and sell them to interested buyers."

"What sort of things?"

"Balls, geodes, crystals… stuff like that. Some repel fire, some allow you to breathe under water, some just glow without any source of power. Pretty much any effect you can or can't imagine."

Cromach whistles.

"Sounds useful. Got any around?"

"Several, but you have to choose them with extreme caution. They usually have side-effects, and those aren't pretty. I recall one which repelled anything flying too fast towards it. The downside was that it melted your skin whenever you touched it."

"Can I see one?" I ask, horrible suspicion dawning in me, "Just see it."

Des pulls out a necklace from behind her Silversmith-forged istrium chainmail, holding it in front of her. There's a red crystal in its center, not polished or worked in any way..

"This is the fireproof one. It only allows me to let's say quickly grab something from a burning fire pit without damage. The more powerful ones we found brought with then the mentioned side-effects. The only rule I can say with any certainty is that the weaker the artefact is, the safer it is to use."

"Got anything stronger?" I press on, watching the swirling rainbow colours surrounding the necklace. I think I'm getting at least one very important answer here.

"Not by much, but I think Lyam's is the one with the biggest trade-off. Hey, show Blaze yours?"

The griffon nods, sitting down, spreading his legs, pulling his armor down, and pointing towards his inner thigh where there's a long holder looking like a scroll case. He pulls out an elongated, clear, angular crystal.

It shimmers with wild divine power, always twisting and changing.

"This one allows me to quickly recover from serious wounds, but causes me to get tired faster. I think it's favorable, since I've gotten used to it. It might have something to do with me looking this good at my blessed age," Lyam grins, hiding the crystal and putting his armor back on.

"Have you ever been to the changeling hive itself?"

"Multiple times. Often when we needed to rest and recover from any accidents. It's the only safe place around. Unfortunately, other than changeling resin and chitin there's nothing valuable there."

"Other than Chrysalis' throne," Cromach taps on his mallet, "But don't worry, we'll only grab a piece so you'll still have a safe place around."

All of a sudden, darkness falls, and within seconds we hear deep rumbling coming from all directions.

"What's going on? Did I break something again?" I turn my head, now seeing only flashlights of everyone in Des' group and Joy's glowing horn.

"FOLLOW SCROLL AND RUN!" screams Des.

I follow their mad dash twisting through the apparently empty landscape. By now I can 'see' the divinity all around and realize that Scroll has been following a path between spots where Discord's divine power is the strongest. That has to be it. Discord is near. Wild, chaotic power, random and very deadly effects… but no life. Wait, that's not it. No sentient life. Plants are supposedly okay. On top of that, It's not because of me but has been happening for a long time.

Discord is around…

...but he doesn't want to be disturbed?

Well, that's fine with me. It's not like I want to meet him before we finish the third Blade.

After few minutes of me trying not to cough my lungs out, we stop on a 'clearing' filled with actual green, lush grass, none of that tainted mess covering all of Equestria.

"Phew," Des drops her bags, "We made it!"

"What's... going... on...?" I choke out.

"Wow, you're out of shape," she raises an eyebrow, "Alright, tents up, firepit, all the fun stuff."

Now that I'm not galloping, I'm beginning to feel the new creeping chill.

"Oh," Cromach scratches his head, "We didn't know what to expect. We thought we'd get there and back in one day."

Lyam tosses a backpack to him.

"We've got a spare, but it'll be a bit of a squeeze. Do you need help setting it up?"

"I think I'll manage," he watches everyone else for a moment, then begins fiddling with the metal pipes. It becomes much easier when Joy levitates various pieces around him and he just plucks the right ones from the air as he builds the tent.

"What's going on?" I repeat.

"The area is changing," explains Des over the rumbling and a sudden strike of lightning, "We've got a map of the stable spots. That's where plants can survive long enough to grow."

Oh, that makes sense. Chaos without any rules never lasts long.

"How long will this take? Are the tents necessary?"

"It can take anywhere from an hour to… I think the longest blackout we got lasted for four days. We need to wait here while the area stabilizes, then find out which configuration we're dealing with now, and plan a new route."

I nod, looking around. Crom and Joy have the tent under control, and I'm sure I'd only get in the way. Besides, there's something shiny at the edge of the grass patch, shimmering with colours only I can see. Maybe an artefact? I could bring something to Bucket for research.

As I walk towards it, the glowing ball turns into a line, then a… crack? I focus my own divinity, and watch the swirling mists around the clearing get pushed backwards. The crack remains, though. Maybe my power can stop the instability and protect us even if Badlands change and we're nowhere close to a safe spot?

I reach for the crack.


	73. You Cannot Win: Reality

[Blazing's Entry]

 _It's been two days since I left Manehattan. Nine days since I received the official letter regarding being kicked out of Manehattan University of Economics. My second shot, and I blew it again. I don't know what's wrong with me, I'm just stupid, that's all. My parents supported me, paid my schooling, and all I had to do was learn some dumb shit and then write it down on paper when final exams came. I couldn't even do that._

 _I left. I had to. There was no way I could look into anypony's eyes anymore, and there's no reason anypony should ever look at me again. All I took with me was a bag of bits I managed to save up from my allowance, my old red hoodie, and this book I bought, in which I intend to keep a daily journal of my failures and successes if there happen to be any. At this point, I gave myself an ultimatum. I will either make it on my own without bothering anypony, or I won't, and do the world an immeasurably tiny favor by taking myself out of the equation. Let's face it, I'll never be able to achieve anything big._

 _It's gonna be a short journal._

[End Entry]

 **Ckjduwvxpou dbiuua xvgxxxsn.**

[We'll be arriving at Upper Canterlot train station in five minutes!]

The train announcer's voice wakes me up. I yawn, rubbing my eyes, then hiss as pain shoots from my back.

"Ouch..." I rub the hurting spot, still hazy,"Weird, dream about me being an alicorn. Wheee, I can fly," I wave my forelegs and stop quickly, "Nope, just imagining the height makes me sick. Blazing Light, the alicorn of bluearhg..."

Overnight trains to Canterlot aren't comfortable. Good, I haven't earned comfort. I'm getting exactly what I deserve.

The train is already slowing down as I unroll my hoodie from under my head, put it back on, and leave for the door of the mostly empty train.

Ponies are standing around on the platform, groggy but already lining up to get on. In the distance, I spot my target - a guardspony. If there's somepony who knows Canterlot inside out and and tell me where I could find a place where I can get some demeaning job even I can't screw up then it's a guard.

"Umm, hello, sir?" I trot over to him and wait until the unicorn takes the cigarette out of his mouth.

"How can I help you?" he says in a surprisingly pleasant tone for being bothered this early.

"Can you tell me where I can find the employment office or something similar around here?"

He ponders the question for a moment.

"The one in Upper Canterlot is about twenty minutes that way," he points in the direction of what looks like a long promenade, "They always have offers. It would be more difficult if you were an earthpony, but as a unicorn you might get lucky."

"I don't mind earthpony jobs. In fact, I'd like to find something… easy."

"There's always Lower Canterlot," he shrugs, "but if you wanted to end up there, you should have gotten off of the train at the last stop."

"I… just woke up. I missed the stop."

Damn it, I screwed up already!

The guard laughs before puffing on his cigarette again.

"Well, you can take the long route down the mountain path from the west gate. It takes about an hour on hoof, or you can hitch a ride on a cart. There's traffic going up and down at any point of the day. You'll have to ask around there for the employment office, but there's always a Royal Guard nearby, ready to stop some criminal scum."

"Thank you, sir."

With a clear plan of action for today, I enter the white city of Upper Canterlot. I, of course, am not going to even waste time of good ponies up here. The lower city is where I belong, if even there.

"So, you've got nothing. Not even a cleaning job? I'll wash dishes or scrub toilets, I don't care."

Heck, I'd probably suck a dick behind a dumpster for few bits, since that's all my mouth is apparently good for when I can't persuade a damn mud pony to let me clean her shit.

The elderly earthpony mare pushes her glasses up, frowning.

"Look, it's nearly winter, and Canterlot isn't a place for seasonal work anyway, so there isn't much to do. There are courses you can take, though," she nods towards a pinboard behind her.

Shaking my head, I sigh.

"I can't afford waiting that long without a job," it's bad, but not as if I wasn't expecting it, "Thank you for the offer."

"Look, I'll go through all the offers we've got here and maybe I'll find one where they're willing to take a complete newbie. How about you come back next Monday and we'll see what I found?"

"Thank you," I mumble. Hayburger? There has to be a Hayburger in Canterlot, right? I heard the working conditions are atrocious, but that's the best I can do, I think.

"Don't worry," the elderly mare pats my head out of nowhere, "We'll find you something. Although it wouldn't hurt if you looked around on your own. We only have job offers from those places which decide to inform us, and the smaller shops or stalls don't usually bother."

"I'll have a look around," nodding, I stand up, knowing my time's up, "After all, I've got time now."

After she shakes my hoof, and I close the door to her office just as another client comes inside, my fake smile wilts completely.

I've got enough bits on me to last a week or two, close to a month if I stretch those as far as possible.

Alright, the day has finally started, and most shops are open. Let's go bother some ponies!

"Yaaaay..." I mutter quietly to myself.

They day proves to be quite the experience. As it turns out, nopony needs… a body. That's what I am, a lump of flesh. Warehouses are full of earthponies and don't need a unicorn barely able to levitate things. Grocery stores are full, and the already working clerks are pissed off as is.

Should I find a griffon-run shop to sell myself as meat? Not yet, but we'll keep it as plan B.

Eventually, after a day full of utter failure, darkness falls on the lower city. It's cold, but not freezing like it was up the mountain when I arrived… shockingly. Maybe I could save few more bits? That does sound like a smart idea. I could barely believe it came from me.

It takes ten more minutes to find a secluded yet clean-ish dead-end alley. Wind isn't blowing here, the smell of trash isn't completely overpowering, the huge dumpster in the back is light enough so that even I can move it a little and hide behind it.

Putting my hood on, I curl up on the cold cobblestones, and close my eyes.

"-behind it!" a rumbling, slurring voice wakes me up.

The dumpster slides away easily, three rather large earthponies staring at me.

"A unicorn hobo? Here in Canterlot?" the biggest, brown one looking like the leader of the group laughs, "Young, too," he leans in, lowering his voice, "Got lost, little hornhead?"

"Ehm… no?" I back off, my plot hitting the wall, "I was just… relaxing… before my night shift. Yeah."

"Good," he leans even closer, "We like 'em relaxed."

Uh oh...

I dart forward, lowering my horn to stab him in the chest.

He's fast for somepony his size, and I barely scratch him before he shoves me hard backwards into the wall. As he's standing up on his hind legs, grinding me into the bricks, his two cronies spread around..

"Unhoof me, mudpon-urgh!"

I spit out blood and a tooth as I fall onto all fours.

"HEL-ooof!" hoof into my left cheek, wall on the other side.

I'm on the ground now, trying not to throw up. Everything tastes like iron.

The earthpony wraps my short mane around his hoof and jerks upward.

"We were only teasing until that 'mudpony' part. Now, though, I think it's time for you to apologize."

"...msrry..." he tugs harder, "...owww..." I can't speak much anymore, nose stuffed and muzzle filling with blood. I have to, or it'll get worse, though, "Sorry."

"Good start, good start," he grins. I whimper as he shows me his big hoof covered with my blood and spit, "but what about bleeding all over my foreleg?"

Just stop. Please, just stop.

"Please… just stop..." I mumble.

"Hey boys, looks like our uptight little hornhead is out of ideas about how to fix the mess he made, and is open to suggestions. Turn around!" he orders.

Hanging my head low, I obey, sniffling as I feel hooves on my plot.

"Now," I feel the larger pony's belly on my back and his hot breath in my ear, "If you're a good little pony, this will only hurt a bit. If you're not… let's just say it's easy for a runaway colt to disappear."

I nod, trying to sob quietly not to draw any attention. I close my eyes, and hear the dumpster being moved further. The earthpony on me guides me to the side, and something soft and flat pokes my bleeding muzzle.

"Open!" orders a different voice. I unclench my teeth, "Good, now if you feel like you're choking, that just means you're doing it right."

For a fraction of a second, I see a pegasus silhouette through my shut eyelids.

Help! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP! I DON'T CARE WHO, I DON'T CARE HOW, JUST MAKE IT STOP! I'LL PAY WITH ALL THE BITS I'VE GOT! I'LL WORK FOR YOU JUST FOR FOOD, I'LL DO ANYTHING, JUST MAKE IT STOP!

He was lying, it didn't hurt just a bit.

"I deserved it, I deserved it, I deserved it..." I keep repeating, rocking back and forth in the pool of filth in the corner of the alley.

It's so cold now.

I… I… what do I do now?

Everything hurts. I shouldn't have resisted at all. I don't have some of my front teeth. Nopony wanted me before, and now? I can't even be a greeter anywhere.

I should have just rented a room, but no… I wanted to save money.

Money… my bits… MY BITS… MY POUCH?!

Where is my pouch?

Panicking, I jump up and run around the alley.

T-They took all my money…

They took everything… and I deserved it.

"At least..." I sniffle, realizing what comes next, "Who am I kidding? Who was I kidding all along? Only myself. The only difference now is that I don't have to pointlessly search for somepony who wants me."

I take a deep breath, which is more and more difficult with each step out of the alley.

"T-Thank you." I wipe my eyes, and start walking back the way I originally arrived. After all, I've got a long, slow trip ahead of me, and then a short and fast one.

The few late night ponies I pass by back up in upper Canterlot scrunch their noses. Smelling of piss, blood, and semen would do that to one's social life. Oh well, I won't bother the good ponies for long anyway. They can handle a worthless hobo walking by them once in their life. They are strong, not like me.

"I deserve all of this," I say again, looking down from upper Canterlot walls far down into the darkness lit only by the faint lamps of lower Canterlot at night, "Not this quick and painless, but I don't have a choice... in anything anymore. Good, nothing left to screw up."

I keep my eyes open as I extend my foreleg into the vast emptiness. I'm not going to make it easy for myself. Not anymore. I will see every detail as I fall d-

"Ooof!" my gasp is drowned out by clanking of metal on stone.

My side hurts, and something heavy is lying on me.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

There's a pony atop me. He doesn't have a horn...

...or wings.

"No no no no no!" I curl up as best as I can, closing my eyes, "Not anymore… I'll be good… I won't resist… please don't beat me up anymore… I won't even gag again… don't… don't… don't..."

I hate myself with each plea, but I can't control it.

"What is this? That's disgusting-"

"I know I am… I'm just a dumb hornhead. See? I think that too… I didn't mean to call you mud ponies… I didn't mean to… I didn't..." I try to cover my muzzle with my forelegs, but the earthpony is sitting on them.

"Stop flailing!" he orders firmly. I freeze, whimpering, A hoof begins stroking my mane, and I'm pulled upwards against the cold armor, "Shhh..."

"I won't resist… do what you want with me… I'll jump afterwards anyway… you don't have to worry about me talking… just don't beat me up again… please..."

"Shhh..." the stroking keeps going for a while, before the voice says, "You're covered in grime, urine, and, ugh, semen. It's all over your hoodie. You need to take it off."

The earthpony begins pulling it up from my barrel.

"Wait, no no no," I flail my forelegs again, smacking against his helmet and armor, "My mom gave it to me! It's the only thing I have left. My mom gave it to me. My mom..." I break into tears as my struggle is in vain and he pull the hoodie over my head and then off.

He's too strong.

No, I'm just too weak.

His armor clanks on the ground too as he pulls me into a hug.

"Do what you want… just give me back my hoodie..."

"Shhh… nopony's going to hurt you."

It's clear he doesn't intend to give it back, so I stop moving completely. I've lost everything.

Two days, I didn't even last two days.

"Feeling better now?" asks the earthpony after the forced hug therapy.

"Yes," I say flatly.

Now please go away so that I can finally jump and make the world the tiniest bit better.

"Are you from Canterlot?"

"No."

"Do you have anywhere to go?"

"No."

He gently grabs my head with his hooves, and makes me look at him. Now that his helmet and armor are off, the helmet illuminating the area with soft glow, I notice he's definitely a good-looking pony. With his long, blue mane, pure white coat, and warm, brown eyes, he must be a mare magnet.

Great, another thing a mu- an earthpony is better at than me. Well, it's not like I'm surprised at this point.

"I can't just leave you out here, and I can't have the guard lock you up for the night," he rubs his chin, "Hmmm… I could smuggle you into the barracks as a visit. You can take a shower there and in the morning we could go to the police station and-"

"No."

"What? Why?"

"I'm not going to make anypony's life difficult anymore. Not yours, not the ponies who… beat me up, nopony's."

He takes a deep breath.

"I'm not blind. Somepony raped you and robbed you. You still have a ripped off- no, cut off money pouch string on your belt, and your back is all crusty. Look, let me help you."

"Don't waste your time."

"You're making this VERY difficult even though you just said you didn't want to."

So there's no way I won't bother anypony. I can't even NOT be annoying properly.

I just hang my head lower.

"Alright… I'll do whatever you say."

After all, the city walls will be here tomorrow.

"Good. I'll take you to a friend of mine. He's a bit wild, but he's got a heart of gold. I thought about the barracks, and it wouldn't be the smartest idea."

"Can I get my hoodie back?"

"No."

"...okay..."

"It's utterly disgusting. I'll drop you off at Cromach's place, take the hoodie with me, and clean it. Wait, no, it's a proof of what happened. I should drop it off at the police station."

"...but it's mine..."

"And you'll get it back. I just… look, I don't know, I'm only a recruit and this is my first month here in Canterlot. I just don't think it's a good idea you should have this on you right now."

"...okay..."

Don't cause trouble for anypony. Just wait, let them get bored with you, then jump off of the mountain.

With that in mind, I just follow the earthpony through Canterlot, flinching as I realize we're in the mountainside area which is distinctly shabbier than the rest of the upper city.

There are a lot of dark alleys here.

I begin trembling again.

Don't cause trouble, it'll only hurt that much more.

He leads me into an apartment complex, up the stairs, and knocks on a door from behind which I can hear muffled music.

The door opens. The music suddenly blasts at unreal volume.

A huge white griffon stumbles out of it, finishing off a can of some drink, then crushing it in his talons. I barely stop myself from running away.

The guard wants to sell me for food. I just hope they make it quick.

"Heyyyyy, Heavy," the griffon pats the earthpony's shoulder and gives me a drunk stare, "Who's that guy? He looks worse than some ponies at MY party, hah!"

"Cromach, can I speak to you for a moment? it's serious," Heavy leads the griffon away, although I can't help noticing they positioned themselves between me and the stairs.

After a hushed conversation and glances thrown my way, Cromach nods, walks over, and throws a foreleg around my shoulders. I shudder at the touch, and he withdraws it.

"Hey, buddy, you can stay at my place tonight. There's like ten other ponies already totally wasted in there, so just be careful where you walk. Hey, you can drown your sorrows too. We've got booze aplenty!"

"You don't have to do this," I mumble.

"Heavy's a good guy, and I trust his judgement. If he brings me a filthy young unicorn, I'm gonna take care of a filthy young unicorn."

"You're gonna eat me, aren't you?"

"Bleh, no!" Cromach waves at Heavy and closes the door behind us, "Raw ponies taste awful. Well," he grins to himself, "depending on which part is in your mouth."

He leads me with a wing wrapped around my back towards a smaller door in the back of the dark and packed suite with a lava lamp in the center surrounded by a bunch of relaxing ponies with paper cups full of probably beer.

Inside the bathroom, there's a mare holding the toilet seat and throwing up. Cromach ignores her, shoving me into a shower corner.

"Wash yourself off a bit, or do you need help?"

His offer might be genuine, but I back away from him into the corner, shaking my head.

"Right, right, I get it, trust me," he points to a plastic shelf hanging nearby, and draws the shower curtain behind himself, leaving me moderately alone, "I'll be back in a bit."

This all could have already been over.

I crumble on the floor and start crying, unheard over the music and warm water running through my coat.

Something touches me under my forelegs.

"Hmm..." groggy, I open my eyes, failing to see… anything really. Something is covering my face.

The grabby something digs its sharp bits into my barrel and under my forelegs.

No… not again!

"Aaaaah!" I try to push whatever is blinding and groping me away, flailing ineffectively against the soft surface, "No no no no no no! Go away."

"Shhh… it's okay," says a soothing male voice. The invading, sharp gropey grabbers stop trying to pick me up, instead just gently scratch my back and ears until I stop trembling. The fluffy cloud blinding me moves away, revealing I've had my face pressed against some griffon's soft chest. Cromach, was it? "There, better? I know that being touched by anyone else is the last thing you want right now, but falling asleep on the shower floor can't be healthy. I sort of managed to dry you up, but then you woke up screaming."

"I… I thought… that I just passed out with them around me and… that I woke up just for them to continue."

"I'm not going to molest you or anything," Cromach smiles, "no matter how good you look with that damp coat and mane."

"Sorry… I didn't mean to cause you trouble," managing to stand up, I catch the towel he throws at me. It's not a clean one and smells faintly like the griffon himself, heavy but not unpleasant. He waits there until I'm done toweling myself off, watching, "Thank you, sir."

Chuckling, he leads me out.

"Cromach is fine, and I didn't mind you punching me, but the screaming was hell. Damn, I think I drank myself through being wasted straight into a hangover. Anyway," as we leave the bathroom, I realize it's quiet, the party is over, and vast majority of ponies are gone with the rest leaving right now, "I've got a lot of mess to clean up before I have to leave."

"Let me help," I levitate few plastic cups, putting them on the table in the center of the room.

"You should rest. Heavy told me what he thinks happened to you, and you've slept for like three hours on the floor. Heh," he scratches his head, "I kinda forgot about you. There was this mare who was really interested in my talons and-"

I let him yammer on about his party mare as I gather all the mess I can see. In the meantime he brings a trash bag, never stopping to vividly describe how mares react to having the dock of their tail scratched.

Well, it's not like I'd get a chance to find out myself. Mares either ignore or straight up dislike me. Understandably so. They don't need another pussy in their life, they already have one.

When the cleanup is over, I sit down on the bed, realizing Cromach's apartment is quite large. The griffon himself is putting a gold-foiled plate armor on with some lion insignia I don't recognize.

"You're a guard?"

"Technically a recruit here sharing Griffon Legion training methods with the Royal Guards," he yawns, "Okay, today's gonna suck. We kinda overdid it on the drinking and screwing around part."

I can't help chuckling and immediately covering my mouth.

Cromach smacks his chestplate with his talons.

"We griffons, we stronk, we drink, we fight!" after looking around for the keys which he finds inside an empty can on the table by the door, he offers, "Look, I can either lock you up here or you can go outside and come back in the evening when I'm done at the castle. I'd advise you to go to the police and tell them everything, but if you want to rest that's fine with me."

"I'll go," no to the police, of course, but I'm getting a second chance here, and… it's not like the city walls won't be there tomorrow. With that in mind, I follow Cromach outside, "I'll try going door to door and asking for a job."

"Good luck," Cromach slaps my plot and laughs at my squeak, "Just don't do anything stupid, and I'll see you tonight."

I'm too stunned to say anything as we split up, he walking eastward towards the castle, and I in the opposite direction just to get away from him. I… I'm into mares, pony ones on top of that.

Then why, when the initial disgust and shock passed, did I feel happy when he said I had a nice butt. Is that even true? It can't be.

I turn my head as far as I can. Too bad it's not full three-sixty degrees. That would solve all my problems.

Nope, nothing interesting about my backside.

Alright, day three. Something I hoped I wouldn't say or think again after yesterday.

[Blazng's Entry]

 _You can guess how well it went, book. Upper Canterlot, Lower Canterlot… I'm too weak to do earthpony jobs, I can't fly, my telekinesis sucks, and I don't know any real magic. Maybe yesterday was a sign… maybe all I'm good for is a cheap hole. Perhaps if I find some public stall like the ones I read about in Manehattan, if I don't resist and do what everypony says, maybe it won't hurt that much. Hey, without some of my front teeth, I'm already halfway qualified. Maybe I could knock the rest out myself..._

[End Entry]

And here I am again, hesitating before knocking on Cromach's door after a day full of failure. In the end, I softly tap against the wood, deep down hoping Cromach isn't there or he just doesn't want this hobo to defile his home again.

He opens within a moment, my ears drooping.

"That can't be good," he comments, ushering me inside.

"Nopony wants me."

"Yeah, that's winter for you," he waves it off, then pats my back and stops,"You're freezing. Have you been just walking around the whole day?"

I chuckle.

"Not much else to do, really. I've got no money, but I at least still have my legs."

"Not for long, if you keep going like this," he frowns, pointing to a chair at the table, "Sit down, I've got tea brewing."

"I'm alright, it's not like I did anything you didn't."

"Royal Guard training keeps you pretty warm, and the armors are enchanted to keep a little bit of warmth. I doubt you've got magical hooves."

"I've got magical nothing," I mutter, sigh, and rub my horn, "Not even this damn stub."

Cromach must have excellent hearing, because he answers from the kitchen:

"I'd think a unicorn would have a natural advantage over an earthpony even in a warehouse. I saw some signs when I was on patrol that the airship dock is looking for workers."

"Been there, failed that," I raise my voice just so he doesn't have to strain his ears, "Telekinesis is a bonus only when you can carry something you couldn't in your mouth."

"Oh right," he returns, shuffling on three legs with a plate of two tea cups held in his talons, "no grabbies," he puts the plate down, stretching his 'grabbies', "Speaking of which, Heavy asked about you, but I didn't know where you were so we put it off until tomorrow. I don't suppose you visited the police station about the ra- what happened to you..."

"No, and..." I lower my head, "mind if we don't do that? I mean, I'm not really worth causing trouble to anypony. I called them mud ponies, I deserved that. What would you do if I called you a catbird?"

"Laughed?" he raises an eyebrow, "No, I'm not backing down from this. Either you'll tell the police or Heavy will."

I don't answer, preferring to burn my lips with the fresh tea.

"Nopony saw it anyway. I screamed, but they knocked my teeth out… nopony came to help. It'll be my word against theirs, and I'm nothing. It's not like I can remember how they looked either. It was dark, everything just hurt… that's all I know."

"The hoodie Heavy took from you will tell the police all you can't or won't. They have proper magic- oops, sorry."

"It's fine. I'm used to it."

"Oookay, gloomy pony, aren't you?" he leans back on his chair, "On a different note, since you're having trouble finding a job and you're sleeping here anyway, I could use a maid. Plus, you already have a good plot- I mean some of the qualifications."

Weird griffon.

"I'll consider it after I inevitably fail tomorrow."

He shakes his head, then furrows his brows as if realizing something.

"Did you eat anything today?"

I wave my forelegs defensively.

"You're already doing far too much for me. If I starve while looking for a job, then I really wasn't supposed to make it-"

"Oh for crying out loud," he stomps off, raising his voice. He returns immediately, tossing a long, still packed sandwich onto the table, "Eat it, or I'll shove it down your throat! And don't you dare tell me it's too big. Wasted or not, I remember in what shape Heavy brought you to me."

He sits down, forelegs crossed on his chest, glaring at me.

I levitate the thing up, unwrapping the packaging.

"Sorry..." I mumble, taking a bite, then a bigger one, and in a minute I'm stuffing my face, trying to shove the whole thing down my throat on instinct. After absolutely demolishing the sandwich and catching myself licking some crumbs off of the table, I gather the courage to look at Cromach again. The griffon is snickering with his beak covered.

Well, at least he's not mad anymore.

"That was quite the spectacle, are you sure you aren't part pig?"

"Maybe-"

He snaps his talons sharply.

"Nope, stop! I can recognize how you go blank whenever you're thinking something along the lines of 'I probably am a pig more than a pony'. You're going to bed, and your only choice is with or without me."

He's joking… he must be joking.

"I… I can take the floor. You're a big guy, and I didn't see a second bed-"

"I'm also a Legion soldier and a Royal Guard," he grabs me, tosses me onto his back, and walks to the bedroom.

Don't resist, don't resist. You'll just make it worse.

Three earthponies, then a griffon.

Wait, what?

Quite gently, he lowers me on the bed before grabbing a spare blanket from a wardrobe, folding it in half on the floor, and taking a pillow as well.

"I can-" he pulls the bedsheet over me, rolling me up like a burrito.

"No complaining!" he orders firmly.

Within a moment, the lights shut off, and I hear Cromach lying down on the floor and covering himself as well.

I'm not coming back tomorrow. Cromach is super nice to me, and that's all the reason I need to firmly decide that somepony like me shouldn't even think of being around him. He deserves a better tier of friends, or even freeloaders.

Tomorrow. After dark. Without hesitation. I have to. He seems not to dislike me, and that's just wrong. I haven't done anything for him, and the best gift I can give now is to stop wasting his time.

Everything is pitch black.

I'm standing still, watching a white, winged, asymetric, serpentine silhouette staring at me. To my right, there's a pegasus one holding a tea kettle-

 **Bxlcj ofh!**

"Hmm…?" I mumble.

"I said 'wake up'," I recognize Cromach's voice and his talons shaking me, "Heavy's here, and he's got something for you."

After some brief moaning and untangling myself from the bed, I'm back in the living room, hesitantly waving my hoof at Heavy who smiles.

"Cromach told me you were having trouble finding a job, so I asked around, and it's possible to join the recruits this late if you want. It's hard and you'll probably regret it, but they pay on time and give you a place to sleep."

"Can I keep him?" calls Cromach out from the kitchen, "I've always wanted a pet, and this one can talk. I just need to teach him more phrases than 'I hate myself' or 'I regret not jumping down the mountain'. It's a work in progress."

I hang my head, not wanting to look Heavy in the eyes.

"That bad?" the earthpony asks, walking over and forcing me to.

"Look, you're too nice to me. What happened was my all fault. I should have been left alone to reap what I sowed. After the past two days, I'm more certain of it than before. I have no talent, not even a cutie mark, look!"

Cromach's head peeks out of the kitchen door.

"I offer a proper ass-to-talon examination of afflicted area just in case the cutie mark is invisible!"

"Grope jokes aimed at a rape victim," Heavy facehoofs, "No wonder he's not getting better."

"Hey!"

"No! No no no no, it's not his fault. It's just the job thing," I defend him, stopping for a moment when I realize it's true. I... don't mind Cromach's jabs. It's kinda nice being wanted for once in my life, even though it's by a pervy griffon… MALE griffon. Life's weird.

Unfortunately, all that does is give Heavy ammo.

"Then come with us today, and we'll see what we can do with you in the Guard."

"They won't take me," I say with absolute certainty.

"Oh they take everypony. They just kick ninety percent out after a first month. You're eligible for a bunk bed in the recruit barracks and three disgusting meals per day. All a growing stallion needs."

"I don't know..."

"It's that or the police station."

Technically, it wouldn't be me causing trouble to the guards, but them to me maybe?

"You… drive a hard bargain," I nod, and whisper, "I don't know why you bother."

"You needed help, and Cromach wanted a pet, simple," Heavy smirks.

"I had all I needed when you found me, and Cromach can always get a dog. Those are smarter than me anyway."

"Can't bang a dog, at least not in Equestria!" comes from the kitchen.

"Oh Celestia damn it!" I facehoof.

"He has that effect on ponies," Heavy shakes his head, "Anyway, please don't say that."

"Sorry..."

"All done," Cromach brings three bowls of cereal flakes, and few packages, "Breakfast, Heavy?"

"Thanks."

We sit down and eat. As much as I dislike wasting Cromach's resources, he clearly doesn't mind. Besides, now I have a way out. There's no way somepony like me can make it as a guard, so I'll give it a shot, face the inevitable conclusion, and then finally do what's right.

But me saying that out loud bothers the two, and the last thing I want is to annoy them further.

Everything I've seen until now pales in comparison to when I'm inside the glorious Canterlot castle, facing a measuring glare of a black, red-eyed alicorn mare looking like a villain from a bad fantasy novel.

"My name is Joy. I am princess Celestia's scribe, and I suppose you're the pony I'm supposed to enlist."

"Y-Yes ma'am," I'm shaking, and no matter what I do I can't hide it. Joy's bat wings ruffle as she circles around me.

So this is what they wanted to do, not feed me to Cromach but to her. Bat ponies supposedly drink blood, and bat pony alicorns… probably even more blood.

"Chubby, but workable. Extremely low level of magic, no special talent. Clearly has been doing low intensity exercise on his own. We'll see in three weeks," Joy's levitating quill writes something on the sheet of parchment which she rolls up and gives me the scroll, "Done. Give this to miss Grey Shrine at the barracks, and she'll tell you what next."

"T-Thank you, m-ma'am."

"Joy is fine."

"Damn well she is. Just look at that booty," Cromach whispers in my ear. I freeze when she gives him a frosty glare and definitely not an icy gaze. She can't have heard that, could she?

Then she winks at me before turning away and leaving, her hips swaying with each entrancing step.

"Work him to the bone, you two," she adds.

"No problem," Cromach answers, "I'll even bone him at work."

Heavy's helmet thumps against the closest wall, repeatedly.

"Stop staring, you two," the earthpony eventually bonks each of us over the head, "We've got things to do. Blazing?"

"Yes?"

"I'll show you around on the way to the barracks. Cromach, tell drill sargeant Rising Thunder I'll be there shortly."

"Sure thing," despite his armor, he opens the closest window and flies off as if he wasn't wearing a suit as heavy as he is.

"Ready for Tartarus, Blazing?" asks Heavy, leading me through the castle halls.

"I've got nothing to lose, Heavy," I follow him, "Absolutely nothing."

"Owww, my everything..." I collapse onto the bed at Cromach's place.

"I call massage."

Talons dig into my back, and when I just moan they go lower. Without asking, Cromach's massage turns into open groping of my plot.

I don't care. When the world consists only of physical pain and exhaustion, he can do what he wants with my body after I pass out. I breathe out, Cromach, leaving one foreleg digging deep into my backside, turns us so that I face him, and presses his beak against my mouth.

I blink as I feel his invading tongue.

I blink again when I realize the white outlines aren't leaving. Still, the same flying snake and a pegasus.

Oh how innocent we used to be.

Suddenly smiling, I push Cromach over despite his size, and put everything I've got into the kiss, not letting go until he gasps for breath.

"Whoah," his eyes bulge, "I didn't know you were getting into it this much."

Standing up from the bed, I feel all the pain dissipate.

"I had time, Cro. Far too much time."

Ready, Mistake?

 **Xsfgw-what?**

You take the front, I take right.

 **Will do.**

One Blade of Balance stabs into the empty air on the right, and the second one straight ahead.

I close my eyes. When I open my eyelids again, I'm facing Discord looking in disbelief not at the greatsword piercing his snaky chest, but at the one lodged inside the skull of a yellow, pink-maned pegasus mare holding a tea kettle.

"You know, Discord, I could believe everything bad that's been happening to me was real, but making me successful and happy… that's something I couldn't stomach, that's where your illusion failed. I'm broken beyond repair, aren't I?" I chuckle.

Discord ignores me, still staring at the faintly familiar pegasus.

"Fluttershy? Fluttershy?" he speaks up to the pegasus undisturbed by the clearly fatal wound, pouring tea mixing with dripping brain matter into her cup.

"More tea, Discord?" she asks quietly.

"Fluttershy?"

As she offers him the disgusting mess inside the cup, I sense something familiar. Where did I…? Inside Canterlot mountain? The abomination of souls?

My tracing spell sends out a flash revealing a blue, see-through pegasus struggling against ethereal chains binding her to her 'immortal' body.

It takes only a little mental poke from me for the chains to disappear.

*Thud!*

"Fluttershy? FLUTTERSHY?!" Discord is shaking the now limp yellow corpse on the floor.

 _"Thank you,"_ I hear a faint whisper, _"He loves me, and I love him, but everything must end eventually, and he needs to accept it."_

So this is why Discord didn't show up to play some 'games' with me after my return. Locked in with the memory of his old lover, all he wanted was to stay here with her… forever.

"You. Hurt. Fluttershy."

I may have made a mistake.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO JUMP! THE ILLUSION SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU. DO YOU SIMPLY NOT KNOW WHEN OR HOW TO GIVE UP?! IS RUINING MY PEACE THE ONLY THING THAT CAN SATE YOUR THIRST FOR BLOOD?" he screams.

Readying the Blades, I face the snarling and drooling god.

"Trust me, we want exactly the same thing. Unfortunately, you've shown me before that it's either your peace or mine."

"YOU HURT FLUTTERSHY!" he lunges forward without any tactic or plan, like an attacking beast, and loses an arm for it as I easily dodge and with Mistake's help hack it off.

That doesn't stop or even slow him. The arm is back in a flash, swiping at me in the next instant.

Damn regeneration.

As I cross the Blades in front of me to block Discord's punch, his taloned fist shreds itself against the edges. The blow still makes me stagger, and in a flash of white light, his arm is alright again.

This is worse than Harmony. His avatar did regenerate, but Discord just renews himself instantly.

Another wild swipe followed by him biting one Blade, and me giving him the widest smile ever... for about a millisecond.

He's actually attacking really just like an animal. This is a battle of attrition.

Minutes of our fight pass. Ten, thirty, more… I don't know.

I stumble, Discord immediately snapping his jaws an inch away from me. In response, both my Blades bury themselves into his neck, sawing his head off. It disappears with another flash, immediately returning onto his neck.

Unlike Harmony's avatar, Discord's healing isn't slowing down. I think I need all three Blades for this. Mistake, any ideas?

 **We're inside a reality bubble that looks like a small hill overlooking an apple tree orchard. There's pretty much nothing to use but- huh, I can feel a crack.**

A small part of the bubble surrounding the picnic clearing flashes purple, looking like the crack I saw at the camp. I AM destabilizing this place after all, I just need few more… years at this pace before Discord grows too weak to heal himself.

After Discord lunges again and faces yet another decapitation, I turn and dart towards the crack.

He appears in front of me, snapping his talons.

The crack duplicates… triplicates… multiplies far too many times to count, its mirror images spreading all over the surface of the bubble.

"Now which one is real?" Discord laughs ruthlessly, "I'll give you a little tip - don't go in blind unless you can breathe magma."

Crap… plan B, Mistake?

 **THINKING.**

Another lunge followed by a swipe which I dodge by a quick sidestep without even bothering to counterattack.

I'm fighting as slowly and methodically as I can, but I'm losing strength. I might be preventing Discord from straight up turning me into a fly and squashing me, but at this rate it means very little.

Gasping for breath, I finally feel a prick in my side where Discord's clawed arm hits for the first time.

It's a small bleeding gash, a sign that my time is running out.

As I wipe sweat from my forehead, time stops.

Huh?

 _"He told me what you need and… and I think I can help."_

What? You know what I think? Who told you what?

 _"Souls, you need raw souls to grant you power and protection. He told me how it worked. He told me that I would… be gone, all my memories, everything that I am. I will be just a blank soul, pure power for you."_

Wait, well of souls? The army of the dead? That's Void's thing, not mine.

 _"He told me you would understand once it happened. Now trust me, and take it. What little my souls is worth, it's yours now. Thank you for saving me, now… if you can… save Discord, please."_

WHO told you?

 _"He called himself Void."_

But he's dead.

 _"Maybe there's more of him inside you than you think, or maybe deep down you are like him. Now do what you have to. I can feel myself fading… drifting asleep. I needed that… for so long..."_

The blue pegasus spirit turns into a spark. It flickers, and circles around my neck before floating down on my back.

As if very gentle lightning struck every cell in my body, with the next breath I take I cleave Discord in half.

It's about as effective as before, but now I feel I can keep it up.

Pounce, slash, heal.

Over and over and over and over.

Until...

Until I realize it's gone dark. Considering I've been using my tracing spell to see Discord whenever I have to turn my back, it's not surprising.

Can it actually go dark in Discord's pocket dimension? Regular day and night? That doesn't fit the chaotic god.

Discord is about to lunge again…

...when a blade as tall as he is and burning with black, cold flames bursts out of the ground, impaling his twisted form in multiple places.

Discord screams as the expression on his face twists from blind rage to shock and agony. The blade starts sawing through him, making his whole form jerk and gush gore all over the now dying grass underneath.

Mistake, is this a trap?

 **I sense Nightmare.**

So it was one, I just assumed wrong who it was aimed for, and who sprung it.

Out of the pitch blackness behind the cracked bubble marking the border of this place, a pony form appears, its coat and mane only darkness filled with stars. Just like last time, Nightmare's grin and eyes are just glowing white holes.

"My dearest brother," she proclaims, the burning blade skewering Discord suddenly twisting and leaving the god of Life as two noodles of body connected only via the head impaled on the blade's tip, "I learned so much from you, and then you devolved into this," Nightmare shakes her head, crushing Fluttershy's skull under her hoof. I sense her fading soul inside me twitch, "I'm pretty sure my friend here and I are doing you a favor by finally ending you."

I cross the Blades of Balance in front of me and step backwards. Nightmare's power radiates from her in waves. She's drastically stronger than Harmony's avatar or Discord. It's clear she's been scheming and gaining strength while I was busy fighting the others.

Umm, Mistake, now would be an excellent time to work out which of the cracks leads back to the real world. Or you know what? If Nightmare is this much in control, I'm gonna give the volcano a shot.

 **WORKING ON IT!**

Discord's body bursts into dark flames, he screams one final time before his hoarse throat gives out, and then there's only silvery, completely dead ash left.

Huh. and a tiny, white, glowing… soul?

I thought gods didn't have one. I thought everything they are is inside their divinity, that they are a natural force which gained self-awareness.

Chaotic rainbow mist appears at the place where Discord's body got incinerated, surrounding Nightmare who absorbs it. I realize Nightmare just devoured another god within a moment, an amount of energy I could steal only a tiny fraction of.

Mistake… if you don't think of something, we're dead. I don't have the third Blade, and I'm pretty certain Nightmare just doubled her power.

 **I KNOW.**

"Aaaah..." she cracks her neck, "the power of Life," she sticks out a long, black tongue, "Tastes dreadful, but I assume I'll have to 'live', heh, with that now." she looks at me, her sawtoothed grin growing, "You're still here?"

"Unfortunately, yes," I admit, readying the Blades shaking in my telekinesis.

Nightmare squints, then bursts out laughing.

"One soul? You got ONE? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" more and more cracks appear on the bubble's surface, "Void had millions of the best, my own power refined over eons to harm us, our power was still divided into three parts, and he still managed to be BARELY relevant." as I blink, she's in front of me, booping my nose with her hoof, "Blazing Light. What. Have. You. Got?"

My own divinity flares up, phoenix fire crawling up Nightmare's foreleg before being sucked in, into the empty void.

"Nothing," she flicks my chin, "Absolutely nothing. Now, I'll follow Discord's example, and watch my little pet squirm. Make you struggle amusing, ' _Godslayer_.'"

Time freezes again. Having to stare into Nightmare's glowing eyeholes is not a pleasant thing. Discord's tiny soul circles around me.

 _"Soul? Heh, I guess I made it in the end. I loved Fluttershy so much. She was the one who made me who I was in the end, and I hurt her so much. I just couldn't let go. You, alicorn… let's make a deal."_

Yes?

 _"I know how Void's army of the dead worked. I know Fluttershy's memories are fading with each second, and that her soul now willingly serving you is just an imprint which will turn into pure power within minutes. I just… I just want to be with her, even if I won't know it." Damn, this is embarrassing, but what have I got to lose at this point? Ehm, here goes - I beg you, alicorn of Death, in exchange for my soul serving you willingly, please let me spend my final moments with Fluttershy's. I don't have any divine power for you anymore, Nightmare took everything, but a willing soul is a soul, right? Even one as small as mine._

Is this a trick?

 _"I am out of tricks, out of hope, out of… time. This is my last wish. Both of us will serve you like the most powerful leaders, magicians, warriors, and even the lowliest of peasants served Void."_

You do realize that neither you or Fluttershy will know it, right? You will not stay as yourselves, only as pure soul power for me to use. I know you said you did, I'm just making sure.

 _"If you were in my position and I in yours, if you knew Cromach and Joy have given themselves to me willingly, what would you do? Especially if it just might bite the bitch who killed me, in her fat plot."_

The answer is pretty clear. Alright, Discord. After all, I know with absolute certainty that while Void had the best souls from all ages of the world, he never had a god's.

 _"That's the spirit. Now, the correct crack is that one,"_ he points to one rather close, " _I'd haul ass quick if I were you, otherwise Nightmare might get bored with you."_

Time returns, I hack at Nightmare with one Blade which harmlessly passes through as a distraction, and bolt towards the one crack Discord pointed out.

I hope he wasn't just playing one final joke.

Before ramming into it, I let out a burst of divinity around me, destabilizing the bubble even further, magma pouring in from every crack but mine. Before jumping through, my tracing spell simply shows Nightmare laughing in a growing orange lake of burning death.

Well, it was more a question of honor than a real attempt at causing damage.

I blink.

When I open my eyes, it's still dark, and I'm standing on a grassy clearing with tents behind me.

I recall Discord's illusion which was supposed to kill me. I refused to give up, but it showed me one thing...

Now I know I will never be happy, I don't know how to be, and it's no one's fault but mine. I will always be in doubt, always knowing I'm not good enough, never truly in peace. Like Mistake said - living paranoia pretending it's a pony.

When I walk back, I notice Joy is sitting by the fire pit, watching the gently burning flames.

Sitting down by her side, I give her a surprise kiss on the side of her muzzle. She leans back, blinking.

"Thank you for being here with me," I put my head on her shoulder. She breathes out, wrapping her wing around my barrel.

"I can't just allow you to get all depressed and give up, can I?" she chuckles.

We sit there as the flames gradually dissipate.

"Discord is dead."

"Good."

"The others will be worse."

"Shhh. That doesn't matter now."

"Okay."

"Get some sleep, Blazing."

"Okay..."

The last thing I feel before drifting off is Joy laying me down on the grass, and draping herself over me.

Strange, I expected nightmares, but all I get is a peaceful rest. Finally.


	74. You Cannot Win: Disharmony

[Blazing's Entry]

 _I didn't tell anypony but Joy what happened yet. I don't know why. After all, it's a massive "victory". One of the gods is gone, one is severely damaged, and one seems to be running the show._

 _I'm so tired of this. I thought all the fighting would make a difference, but we still have to live in fear all the time. I can't rest, I can't stop looking behind me, and I can't shake off the feeling that I'm too weak to protect Joy and Cromach._

 _Fine, Mistake is telling me to focus on something good for now._

 _With Discord gone, I discovered that my power was sufficient enough to temporarily disperse the Badlands anomalies and allow me to walk through. Granted, I still followed Desert Shade's steps, but at least I had a safety net in case they lost their way. Anyway, as soon as we entered the old hive we were safe… in a broad sense of the word._

 _As it turned out, the changeling hive had one annoying feature - the holes in the walls kept opening and closing at random, making getting up to Chrysalis' old throne room a massive pain in the plot. On the other hoof, it only took time. Thankfully, Bucket had been right and we didn't need any mining equipment or anything. Cromach just smacked a good chunk of the stone structure off with his mallet, and we were back on our way to Manehattan._

 _At the moment, Bucket is working on the final Blade, and I keep looking up at the sky. Not for a meteor falling on me anymore. Nightmare is the threat, and she seems to be in control of the situation. The only thing on my side is that she's likely not counting on Starswirl switching the order of the crafted Blades up. To what effect, I have no idea, but anything Nightmare overlooked is a boon I so desperately need._

[End Entry]

Behind the Silver Sun mansion stands a wall made of clear, black marble… or some other rock, I'm not a geologist. It's not there for protection or as an obstacle for some course, although Cross sometimes uses it as a hurdle to jump since it's close to his personal training area.

The wall is full of names scratched into it, names of those who died because of me. It doesn't matter if they were innocents who were a collateral casualties, or those who lost their lives in my service. They are my burden to bear, and I should never forget them.

I used to recognize all the names. From soldiers lost during the invasion from Zebrica Nightmare orchestrated, to all Silver Sun members who died while I was still alive. I added the list Cassius and Nicolai sent me, but there are still many more names of those who were lost under Cromach's leadership.

Heh, two hundred years under him and it's not even a third of who died during the few years under me.

"Flutter… shy," I hear his voice from behind me after I'm done scorching in the two new names. Damn sneaky griffon, "Wait, Discord?! Did you sneak off to kill a god while I was asleep? If so, your ass is on the line."

I turn my head with an apologetic smile, ears droopy.

"...maybe?"

He sits down next to me, wrapping his foreleg around my shoulders.

"Did something happen in the Badlands? You did seem… different after we had to rest. Quiet and… with this weird, sad look in your eyes. Not exhausted or depressed like you usually are, but deeply sad. I notice these things. I know you."

I breathe out. He does.

"You really do," I lean against him, "I… did find Discord while you, Des, and Joy were resting."

"Hmm? I was expecting something along the lines of 'I might be worse than you think' and so on."

"Nope. You can see through me at this point, and… I kinda like it. I can't lie to myself anymore that I should be doing this on my own. It's less… scary, and at the same time… far far worse because I'm now afraid for you and Joy too, and I can't keep you out of this by any means."

"Tsk tsk tsk, that won't do," I squeak as he picks me up, slings me over his back, and continues, "Now, your punishment."

"What?"

"I told you your ass was on the line. I'm adding mouth and other bits for not telling me immediately."

"Wait, I need to-"

"Bucket is working on the Blade, Heavy is setting an example for us with Cross, and Joy is tending to her dimension. All you need to do now is relax, unwind, and tell me exactly what happened. Well, the last part later, you'll have your mouth full for a while. I might look like a plain old me, but I kept few… improvements from my corruption."

I open my mouth and close it again. To be honest… I've been waiting for this for a long, long time.

It's tomorrow, and I'm still walking funny. Well, standing funny, because I'm carefully watching Bucket unlocking a hidden shelf at the back of his office, and levitating a long bundle up onto his desk. He unrolls the simple cloth cover, definitely not fitting the importance of what is inside.

"Here it is," he presents the third Blade. Unlike the two contrasting black and white ones, this one has a silvery edge speckled with black dots, and a polished brown handle. No guard, exactly like its predecessors.

I grab it with my telekinesis, and give it few practice swings, not feeling any different. With the two other in my room, the true test is still ahead.

"Alright, and the other thing I asked for?"

Bucket shakes his head.

"I've sent scouts all over Equestria. Silver Sun agents are checking every pony settlement we know of. At least that's one thing corruption made easier - there aren't many. Our current prime team is on its way to Barrier in case Harmony is looking for his old bases, and few more agents are already in Rift for the same reason. Considering how difficult transportation is these days, if anything happens, we'll know in about a month at most."

"Hmmm… I hate not knowing where Harmony or Nightmare will strike next."

That's not exactly true. I hate that I DO know where and when Nightmare will strike next. I am her target, and she'll be on my back as soon as I destroy Harmony. Well, if I don't succeed in that, Nightmare will be the last of my problems.

"If I may offer a suggestion," Bucket hides his secret shelf behind one full of binders again, "You should use as much time as you can right now by learning how the Blades work in practice."

"Me slice, they hurt?" I raise my eyebrow, "I mean, they are still swords, not Black Ops cloaked airships."

"Can you wield all three of them without hacking your own leg off? Will your telekinesis even work with all three on your body? Will using all of them kill you straight up due to your divinity like the original two killed your brother due to his magic?"

Damn robot does have a lot of information about me. He's right, however.

"To be frank, I was hoping I could be using two like I've been doing all the time, and have the third one sheathed on my back."

"You HAVE TO know for sure. There is no room for error."

I sigh.

"I know, I know, Bucket. You know what? I'll go get the Blades, you tell Heavy to meet me behind the mansion for some basic practice."

"Why not sir Cromach or Joy? Using the Blades against them would prove their anti-divine effects far more conclusively. I doubt they possess any effect inherently useful against Corrupted."

"Two simple reasons. One, if the Blades work, I don't want to accidentally cripple either of them in case I land a good hit. Two, if the Blades don't work, I'd rather be smacked in the face by a tentacle than a battle axe as heavy as I am. Let's save Joy and Crom for later."

"Understood," Bucket nods, "See you in ten minutes."

I answer his gesture before leaving with the Blade sheathed on my back. I'll have to ask Bucket to make one combined sheath for all three now, this is inconvenient to say the least.

Anyway, as I grab the other two and fasten them on my back as well, I don't feel any different. Maybe a little heavier? That could be just going up and down the stairs repeatedly. Slower? Eeeh, nothing. Tentacles?

Alright, no matter how hard I focus as I walk down, no burning tendrils come out of the walls.

Mistake?

 **Still here, and so are the blank souls. It might be a good idea to learn how to use those as well.**

Mistake not deleted by the Blades and accounted for. Good. As for the souls - first, learning my new weaknesses, if there are any. Abstract use of something even more mysterious than divinity later.

 **Point taken. I've got an idea, though.**

Yes?

 **You used to be pretty good with two swords. Now that I'm here, I could control one, and you two. That could be nasty.**

Doing that, running around kicking and punching, and using divinity on top of that was too much to concentrate on.

 **And if the Blades prevent you from using divine power…?**

I guess I could get decent at dual wielding after some practice again. We'll see what my first training session brings.

I don't have the balls to use all three swords, so with one firmly held in my telekinesis, one resting sheathed on my back, and one floating around me controlled by Mistake, I face Heavy Hoof currently stretching his back tentacles. Bucket is watching the practice, measuring energy emissions, our endurance, skills, and remembering everything for later review.

Heavy and I begin circling around each other.

Alright, the Blades together like this should be able to cut through anything if their strikes really cause miniature tears in reality. Let's take it slow.

The greatswords are a bit too heavy for quick slashes, and Heavy easily dodges my first wide sweep by pouncing backwards.

His hind legs bend, and propel him towards me-

 **No, dodge left!**

He ends up to my right, and I blindly swing the Blade his way, quickly turning around while backing away.

Three of Heavy's tentacles are gone, melting into the ground.

My tracing spell isn't working. Damn, I feel as if I lost my eyes. Calm down, calm down, I used to be good even without it.

Heavy lunges at me, making me jump backwards and follow it with an upswing of my sword.

He's fast, or he was expecting it, and the edge misses his head by an inch. He ducks under Mistake's swing, cocks his foreleg for a punch, and-

"-healers! Where are the heal-"

"Oh stars! Is he-"

I writhe as burning blood fills my throat, gasping for breath and digging my forelegs into the ground. Ponies are milling around, but I can't do anything other than cough with less and less air I've got. In the end, my chest fails to rise, and there's only peace, silence, and warmth.

What a dumb way to die in the end… just a training accident.

"Urrrgh..." I groan, opening my eyes. It would be easier to stay asleep without the constant annoying beeping.

"Oh thank you… thank you thank you thank you..." the muffled mumbling is followed by sudden weight around my foreleg.

"Wh… what happened… where?" my voice is dry and croaky.

On reflex, my tracing spell flares up, revealing that the repeated praying to any nondescript force is indeed Heavy Hoof, his back tentacles swaying in excitement.

"What-" I repeat, but one tentacle softly lands on my lips, shushing me.

"Don't talk, don't strain yourself, just breathe and try to stay awake," he whispers, "I'll bring Bucket."

"I'm not… sick..."

Heavy sniffles, resisting the grin spreading on his muzzle, wipes his eyes, and rushes off.

What the hay happened?

I remember training, first few strikes… then pain.

On the other hoof, I'm lying in a soft bed, nopony is yelling at me-

"BLAZING!"

Well, that didn't last long.

Cromach's grand entrance following his call is announced by crackling lightning spreading through the world of my tracing magic. Perhaps I should open my eyes.

"Ugh..." bad idea, my eyelids feel like sandpaper, and I didn't even get drunk yesterday.

"Emperor damn it, buddy! I'll rip Heavy's head off for being so careless."

Oh, now I remember. Heavy punched me. Once.

"Don't… forget… to… buck his throat hole… afterwards..." spikes of sheer burning agony run through me, starting in my barrel, "Arrgh..." Cromach stops his doubtlessly careful hug, "Maybe your own… throat first… Cro..."

"I'm sorry, buddy. I'm so sorry."

"Ah, the patient is awake and threatening others with agonizing death," Bucket's amused droning announces, "I call that a step towards full recovery."

Heavy is hiding behind the robot, most likely from Cromach's burning glare. Considering he's almost double Bucket's size, it's not working.

"Explain… everything..."

Bucket, walking around the room and checking all the medical appliances while I'm trying to open my eyes again, obeys.

"You learned the hard way what happens when a normal mortal meets a feral Corrupted. You held your own for few moments, but Heavy was too fast, and clearly too strong. His single punch flattened your rib cage, shredding your lungs and rupturing your heart. To be frank, I thought you'd die within seconds. However, your weakness turned out to be your strength."

"No… speaking in riddles… or I'm tying you to a pole outside… during a… storm."

"The Blades worked, as far as I can tell, and completely robbed you of your divinity. However, that meant the healers I had on hoof just in case could stasis you and throw some healing magic your way after we took the Blades away from you. When your divinity kicked in again and started unraveling the stasis and healing, it also helped you regenerate far quicker than we could."

"One… hit? I almost died to one hit?" I growl louder.

"Exactly. I assume you haven't faced an angry Corrupted who didn't want to simply breed with you without any divine power then. This is reality, Blazing. This is why there are still no trains running through Equestria. This is why every long distance transport needs a squad of armed and equipped guards. This is why ponies almost died out. This is Harmony's legacy, whether you destroy the god in the end or not. And this is why we can't afford to have Nightshade, Chilly, or Spring as enemies. Ponies lose when they try to fight Corrupted, either their minds, or their lives."

Sighing, I sink lower into my pillow. I'm too detached from normal life at this point. Only now I realize how much my divinity was doing for me all this time, even when I thought I had none. It was still there, protecting me, giving me strength, and weakening my enemies.

With the Blades… I've got nothing. If there isn't a squad of trained unicorn healers within reach next time something happens to me, I'll die… and I won't come back.

On the other hoof, this is it. The Blades are working. Starswirl didn't lie to us.

"I understand..."

On the other other hoof, I mean ponies have four of those, the Blades seem to weaken the user only temporarily, or maybe it was only because I had them for a short while. Plus, the effect has shown to have a rather short range. I might not need to have the Blades on me the whole time, just somepony else to carry one of them until I need to use them.

Well, it looks like this is one mission I can't choose to undergo alone.

"I'm really sorry, Blazing," repeats Heavy.

"Oh shush," I feel my strength returning quickly, "I'm glad I asked you and not Cromach. I'm not sure how I'd regenerate from being chopped in half. Perhaps there would be two Blazings… one for Cromach, and one for Joy. Maybe we could make spares just in case."

"Are you sure the bloodloss didn't cause some lasting brain damage?" the facetentacleing Corrupted turns his head towards Bucket.

"Brain damaged?" I chuckle, pointing a hoof at myself proudly, "My secret is that I was BORN brain damaged."

"Alright, everyone out," says Cromach in a loud, firm tone. When Bucket, Heavy, and one unicorn clad in white hesitate, he points at the door, "I said OUT!"

Bucket nods, taking the doctor with him. Heavy takes his time, though, shuffling away, head hung low.

"Cheer up, Heavy," I call out to him, "I'll make a copy for you to play with too!"

He shakes his head, but I can see the corners of his mouth curl up.

"Don't encourage him," Cromach frowns after we're left alone.

"Cro, he couldn't have known. I didn't feel much different myself. It makes sense, though, that when I lost my divinity, everything that made me special, I became completely worthless. I became… myself. That's the long and short of it."

"You will always be special to me, buddy. Normal or divine."

 **Left!**

Darting to the right, I slash with one Blade against a floating silhouette of a pony while guarding with the other one. Behind me, I hear a loud 'beep' signalling that Mistake's Blade hit its target as well.

 **Right, head. Left hind leg.**

I'M NOT A PRETZEL!

And yet, on pure instinct, I manage to dodge the two wooden poles poking out at the same time from the surrounding dummies looking like angry cacti. Unfortunately, my quick look backwards means I manage to hit only one of the three appearing targets while Mistake gets one more.

 **Front, head height. Right, sweeping arc.**

Luckily, two attacks I can duck underneath at the same time. One target flashes above me to the right, and one rings as I feel a strain on my telekinesis caused by Mistake using it, and I can't see the third one, so I blindly strike with the third Blade in a sweep above my back.

*Beep!*

Phew.

The loud humming stops, and I realize how quiet it is all of a sudden here in Bucket's mechanized training room. Well, aside from my ragged breathing, jackhammering of my heart, and blood rushing in my ears.

"Are you okay, buddy?" asks Cromach carefully as he walks towards me surrounded by a wall of aggressive training dummies.

I just raise my hoof, still trying to catch at least some breath.

"Bucket told me you've been here every day for past week, and whenever I came to your room you were already asleep."

"I'm… pathetic," I sheathe the Blades, and limp outside the circle of angry poles with more horizontal poles poking out of them. No, seriously, that's what Bucket's reaction training area looks like - a bunch of thick metal poles coming out of the floor with smaller rubber-covered wooden poles sticking out of them. They spin around and random ones stab at the target surrounded by them. The black bruises all over my body show how successful I've been over the… has it really been a week already?

"Come on, this again?" he grabs my chin with one foreleg, and scratches me behind my ear with the other. As his rough talons run up and down my sensitive skin, my hind leg starts kicking, "I thought we talked this through already. If you lost all your divinity, there was no way you could defeat Heavy. No pony or griffon without advanced weaponry, time to set up, and likely a tank could. Corrupted are like that. Heck, if I lost a good chunk of my strength and stamina, I'd fare the same."

"You wouldn't have gotten mortally wounded with a punch, Cro. You were strong and tough even before I sealed that little bit of Nightmare's power in you, and you bade it grow," I rub his neck feathers with my hoof, then kiss his beak, making him lean backwards, eyebrow raised, "I'm not depressed or hiding, although I don't blame you for coming to that conclusion since I'm, well, me. I'm trying to get used to the Blades, and how to use them properly when my divinity is unavailable. Sorry, I didn't make time for you, but it's been tough."

I hiss as he rubs my side.

"I can see the black bruises through that lovely bronze coat of yours, buddy. How about a massage tonight?"

"If I don't pass out. Heh, I'm still in the middle of my training session."

"Nope," he shakes his head, "You're done for today. Bucket's agents returned, and there are weird spikes of divine power near Pine Hills, namely the Castle of Two Sisters. The unicorns discovered them, and Guiding Light confirmed it."

"We're leaving-"

He places a talon on my muzzle.

"Tomorrow. The unicorns brought tons of energy readings which only Bucket understands, and he's going through them. He'll be able to pinpoint the exact location of the divine source. On top of that, he wants to send a Silver Sun observer with us to measure the Blades, the divine threat, and you in action. He doesn't want us to run around like headless chickens anymore, and rely on what little information we can bring and share. Bucket takes the Order seriously, and you yourself wanted it to be a group capable of fighting against darkness, not few powerful individuals like we are."

"It failed every time, Cro. Face it. Without us, there is no hope against real gods."

"Bucket wants to change that. Even if we succeed, there will be minor threats, and I don't know about you, but I'm tired of this. I want to settle down with you, or with both you and Joy. Maybe we could kill a necromancer or two on weekends, but I'm ready for a nightly guard patrol in some backwater town, and then cuddling up with you."

I'm feeling warmer already.

"You know, I've always wanted to try blacksmithing or some mechanical repairs..." I levitate one Blade to Cromach, "Take this, will you?"

As soon as he grabs it, I sigh in relief as I feel my divinity return like a stream of fresh cold water rushing through my veins. Within moments, I feel energized and less tense, although I'm down for the massage anyway.

"So, any plans for today now that your usual program of training 'till you pass out is gone?"

"Well, you're good with your talons and like groping me, so figure something out. Divinity or not, it'll take some time to return fully and heal me up. I doubt a massage would hurt. Just give me few minutes to inform Joy that we'll need transportation tomorrow."

I towel myself off as well as I can. Cromach, of course helps.

"Won't she complain she's being used as taxi all the time? Especially now when we'll be bringing another Silver Sun unicorn with us."

I wave it off.

"She's alright with it. Any new visitor to her place is just another soul whose wet dreams she can feed on. Who knows, maybe after some time here with the Order, said unicorn will want nothing more than her just based on that single memory, and she will devour him completely."

"Eeehm, that's kinda grim."

"She only takes the willing ones. She's not a monster. Too much of a monster, I mean. She's not EVIL. Oh screw it, she can do whatever she wants. As long as she isn't trying to take over the world or you away from me, I'm fine with whatever."

"We're a pretty weird group of lovers."

"If we were normal, we wouldn't be in this situation."

"Aaah, the good old days," Cromach nods, smiling, "When the only thing bothering us were mortal assassins and an evil warlock from another dimension. You know, simple stuff."

I nuzzle his neck, and close the door behind us.

We leave Bucket's gym, about to spend the rest of the day relaxing. Tomorrow, the nightmare starts over.

I blink, not surprised by my surroundings changing from Joy's dimension to the refreshing cold of the dreamling throne room.

I mean, summer is summer.

"Whoah, that's new!" I hear Guiding's voice, "And after I even asked lord Heart to station somepony at the caravan stop in Ponyville," she stops in front of us and bows, "I'm happy to see all of you."

"Awww," I pout, "I kinda miss the days when all you did was repeat 'Daaahd! and jump at me.'"

"Your little girl's all grown up again," she laughs before nuzzling my neck, "Anyway, I doubt you're in Pine Hills for sightseeing. Luckily, since you landed down here already, it'll be a little easier."

Her horn flashes, and the round stone table in the center of the room lights up, showing an aerial map of the Everfree similar to what griffon electronic maps can do. Near the image depicting the Castle of Two Sisters, in an adjacent gorge, glows a white wisp next to…

...that purple star symbol looks familiar.

"Wait, Twilight Sparkle is there?" asks Cromach, coming to the correct conclusion faster than me, "What's going on? How can you do this with magic?"

Guiding grins, showing one fang.

"I've always been good at magic analysis, otherwise I wouldn't have worked out the dimension jumping spell Blazing here used in the first place. On top of that, I've eaten my fair share of Corrupted over the past centuries, and while I'd love to believe I'm free from taint, I definitely am not. That, however, allowed me to use my magic to tap into corrupted soil, and based on what's going on in the area show some picture manifestation here."

"That's pretty amazing," comments Joy, watching the map. The Silver Sun observer nods, adding:

"You should visit some research facilities in Canterlot or Manehattan. Insight like this is real talent. As far as I know, the only mage able to integrate Corrupted abilities and standard magic is Bound Tome."

"Thanks, both of you," Guiding beckons at us to follow her through the dreamling hive tunnels, "but no. I've got far too much to do here in Pine Hills. Spending time in a lab would be a waste. Although..." she looks the unicorn up and down, "I might be willing to share my insight into magic and corruption if you saved me some time. Growing a fresh hive is rather difficult under current circumstances."

"Uhh, what do you mean, queen Guiding Light?"

"Guiding?" I raise my eyebrow. Did she just…? Well, I mean… I know full well how changelings reproduce, it's just… nevermind.

"I could use a broodmare, or a stallion in a pinch, and while ponies here in Pine Hills like me, they have families and can't exactly spend time here, so full that they can barely walk."

The unicorn's head snaps forward, looking into the dimly lit tunnel.

"Umm, well, I… don't..."

I can't help giggling.

No, bad Blazing! No imagining Guiding stuffing the unicorn full of eggs.

Alright, official parental statement: I am very happy Guiding is in great shape and now has enough love so that she's fed, has energy to use complex magic, and even enough to spawn more dreamlings.

Seriously, though, dreamlings and changelings can reproduce normally with ponies. However, Guiding as a queen needs faster growth so she's offering this solution. She probably wouldn't do it again after the first clutch, preferring instead to use all the love to grow her own power, or store it in case of trouble.

To my absolute horror, it's not the unicorn who answers.

"You know-"  
"I might-"

 **HAHAHAHAHAHA! If I ever get a real body, should I offer it too?**

I'm giving you to NIGHTSHADE if you mention that idea again!

Joy and Cromach look at each other, eyes narrowing.

Technically, while Guiding used to call Choking her mom, they aren't biologically related in any respect.

"Umm-" I try to get a word in. I don't know what the word is yet, but we'll cross that bridge when we get there.

"I'm a mare, Cromach. I am made for that. As the alicorn of Lust, I mean it literally," Joy gives him a confident smile, "Plus, it'll doubtlessly feel unimaginably better."

The griffon doesn't give an inch, though.

"I can't compete with that, but I'm sure even dreamling eggs absorb some of the host's essence, and I'm strong, tough, and even have some divine power of my own."

"Do I get to-" my voice is once again drowned out, so I give up, and just watch Guiding trying not to burst out laughing, and the absolutely horrified Silver Sun unicorn.

"You can't outdivine an alicorn, Cromach. On top of that, dreamlings need to gather love or lust, and who can do that better than me?" she flashes him a victorious smile. To be honest, I myself don't know how Cromach wants to top that.

He just growls.

"I. Wink. Mares. Gush."

Joy turns her head to me.

"Bl-"

"NOPE! I'm not getting involved in this. If you want to seduce Guiding, go ahead. You have both my blessings as your lover and as Guiding's father, but leave me out of the loop unless I one day ask about either of you suddenly getting a lot rounder."

"But-"

"LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA! I can't hear youuuuuuuu-"

 **You know you'd pay good money to see Guiding egg them both as roughly as possible.**

…

…

…

Yes…

 **Hey, family that plays together, stays together.**

That's it! I won't set Nightshade at you, I'll ask NIGHTMARE.

 **Speaking of which, you can stop yelling. We're finally out of the tunnels, and ponies are watching.**

"-LALAlalala… la," I finally breathe out, "Aaah, only noises of working and talking ponies. A god is nearby, we're about to fight him, and nothing egg-related is going on. Life is good."

"Are you done being crazy, dad?" asks Guiding, leading the way to the east gate… hole in the palisade.

"Yeah, it turns out I was actually imagining it and liking the result, so go for it. If it happens, it's going to be AFTER I face Harmony and Nightmare, so at that point I doubt anything will freak me out again."

"We were just trying to lighten the mood," says Joy apologetically, "You were getting all grim and quiet again."

"Yeah, it's not like we would do it if you were this uncomfortable with it," Cromach agrees, "I only thought getting your mind off of things for a moment would make you feel better."

I sigh. Idiots. My idiots.

"Thanks. Guiding, are you coming?"

"With you? No. Inside Cromach and Joy later? Yes."

I facehoof.

"In all seriousness, though, you have divinity and the Blades with you. I don't want to get you into a position where you'd have to choose between me or success. It… hurts me, but you're in this one on your own, dad, blushing unicorn, egg sacks."

As we land on the bottom of a gorge, it's immediately clear where Guiding was sending us. The massive cavern mouth is directly under the ruins of a bridge which used to secure the passage into the castle long time ago. Inside…

"Tree of Harmony," whispers Cromach.

The silvery, crystal tree is shimmering with power. What grabs my attention, though, is the stone slab in front of it…

...with a limp purple alicorn lying on it, her legs hanging from its sides.

"Ah, crap!" I rush inside after my tracing spell reveals nothing threatening in the vicinity.

It has to be a trap, but if Twilight's dead, then we must return her to Ponyville. Last thing I need is a powerful alicorn body Harmony can teleport away and then use.

At the altar, I put my ear to Twilight's mouth.

"Still breathing, good."

"Here they are!" a powerful, motherly voice proclaims, making me sick to my stomach, "Thankfully, we made it in time to save the princess. Use the power, girls! Use the Elements!"

Six young mares with necklaces around their necks practically blazing with divine power rush into the cave.

"LEAVE THE PRINCESS ALONE, EVILDOERS!" yells one who looks like their leader. Yep, definitely their leader, since she's wearing a tiara with Twilight's cutie mark.

"Wait, we didn't-" calls out Cromach, waving his foreleg defensively.

Mistake, I don't want to hear any back talk.

 **Why would I-**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the mares start screaming.  
"Blazing NO!" Cromach's eyes bulge.

Joy vanishes.

I pull out the Blade lodged in the leading mare's skull, and shake off her corpse from it.

"Starfall?! STARFALL! No… no no no… please no..." her friend's legs give out, and she cradles the corpse in her forelegs, sobbing.

"Don't get distracted!" Harmony's angry voice grows louder, "USE THE ELEMENTS! STOP THEM! AVENGE YOUR FRIEND!"

"But they won't work without St- grrrhg…" another mare's panicked scream turns to gurgling as my Blade cleaves through half of her neck.

I'm already charging at the mares, my horn burning from the force needed to wave such a heavy weapon so fast.

"Blazing, what are you-"

I ignore Cromach.

"IT WILL WORK!" Harmony's echoing roar makes me stumble from the sheer volume.

"Not anymore," Joy's seductive voice proclaims as she appears behind the mare hiding in the back who goes 'Eep!'. The Blade held in Joy's telekinesis buries itself into the mare's back. She starts screaming as Joy hacks at her again and again like a butcher.

"What's gotten into you?!" I hear Cromach, clearly torn between the slaughtering of innocents and following me, "BLAZE, JOY, LISTEN TO ME!"  
No time.

"THEN USE THE ELEMENTS ON ME! IT MIGHT JUST GIVE ME ENOUGH STRENGTH TO HOLD THEM OFF!"

The three remaining mares running away from me after Joy is gone again aim their necklaces at a white wisp suddenly floating in through the entrance.

The Elements flare up, overwhelming divine power turning my tracing vision red for a moment. I turn it off, having to rely on my eyes, and what I see makes my stomach turn.

The mares can only gurgle as their bodies melt like wax, coat and skin liquifying, eyes popping and dripping from their sockets. Even the dead ones suffer the same fate, and I can feel their souls squirm as they're torn to shreds and turned into pure energy, feeding the growing apparition within the cave.

As the girls dissipate, we back off, watching the pure light twist and turn, wriggle and squirm, darken and darken until it looks more like a black hole into the darkest void. As I peer into the rip in reality, I realize that what I'm seeing push through now, is what I lost my life stopping from coming centuries ago.

Tentacles, dark purple like unhealed bruises suddenly cover the walls of the enormous cavern as if growing from every square inch of the rock. In the middle of the ceiling, a giant yellow eye opens.

"Good to meet you again, alicorn. In. The. Flesh."

"CROMACH, HIS PLAN NEVER WAS TO LET THE MARES LIVE! SNAP OUT OF IT!" I scream at the griffon still staring as if he didn't recognize me.

"Of course, those imperfect vessels were to either destroy you, or feed me through the Elements. Although I admit your griffon pet is more loyal than I expected. No that it matters anymore."

I feel a charge of purifying energy build up within Harmony's eye.

"BLADES!" I scream, raising my foreleg and drawing several circles with my fetlock.

Harmony might hear or see everything, but he definitely won't understand the signals we prepared beforehoof. Cromach snaps out of it, lobbing the sword from his back at me so hard my horn stings as I catch it. I unsheathe my own Blade, and-

"Here you go," Joy flashes into reality by my side, the Blade she's been holding immediately gripped by Mistake.

The now familiar feeling of my returning mortality is announced by my tracing spell fading. Fortunately, I don't need it to sense Harmony's power about to be unleashed from his eye which now looks like a pure white pool of doom.

Joy hides behind me while from the corner of my eye I can see that Cromach understood the hoof signal for 'different objective', and swept Twilight from the altar, trying to get as far from us as possible.

I cross all three Blades in front of myself.

The following beam of energy makes everything go white. I can barely feel a breeze from the amount of released energy enough to level a city.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha h… a…?" Harmony's laughter fades when he realizes nothing has actually happened, and Joy as well as I are still standing at the same spot, untouched, "Hmph, inconvenient."

One purple tentacle shoots out from the mass covering the whole cavern straight at me.

 **Slash at it!**

It's as thick as I am.

 **Clearly.**

All three Blades strike the approaching appendage at the same time. Reality rips apart again, making the tentacle get swallowed into a black hole, and not only that single one.

It's not affecting me, but Joy is backing away, and Harmony…

...chunks of Harmony are being ripped off of the cave ceiling and sucked into the open rift.

 **Press the attack! Do the same thing with that clump near the ground.**

Rushing towards the side of the cave overgrown with Harmony's mess, I avoid several smaller tendrils swiping at me.

"Take Twilight home!" I hear Cromach's voice as he tosses the groaning princess to Joy. She telekinetically snatches Twilight from the air, and opens a shimmering red portal-

-from which more clumps of purple tentacles immediately reach out.

"Ewwww?!" Joy backs off, "I don't think that's gonna work."

"Alright, then keep her safe!"

Another combined swing creates a new dark tear sucking in shredded pieces of Harmony's body from the vicinity.

Then something grabs my barrel from boths sides. I successfully stop myself before I decapitate Cromach now dragging me upwards.

"Never heard about smacking the giant, glowing gooey bit first?" he grins as we do a barrel roll to avoid more swiping tendrils.

"You know… flying and I..."

"That's why I'm here. You just concentrate on the slashing and poking!"

"Ungggh..." Cromach's quick maneuvers are making me sick.

 **Focus!**

And all three Blades pierce Harmony's iris, each one then cutting the divine tissue in a different direction.

Unlike the other rifts, this one keeps spreading as Harmony's power drains away through it. Blackness surrounds us, making it clear we're on the border of reality and the void.

"DOWN!" I scream.

Cromach's beating wings fight against the pull, dragging us slowly back to our world.

Too slowly.

The rift is beginning to close.

It's growing smaller and smaller.

I feel my carrier curl up, then the paws of Cromach's hind legs on my back.

Without a word. He kicks out, launching me like a ball towards the light.

"-" I try to scream 'I am not leaving you here!', but my voice doesn't exist.

So, as I feel real gravity get hold of me, I pull with all my negligible telekinetic might.

He hits me in the chest right as the rift closes behind him, spreading his wings to stop us from splattering all over the floor. It helps a little, I brace for impact, and land in something soft, red, and shimmering.

No, not land. Joy's telekinesis gently puts us down.

There are still bits and pieces of Harmony around. A tentacle here, clump of purple goo there. Do we just clean up?

Mistake, analysis? Didn't we just toss Harmony back into the void like when he was exiled before?

 **Not exactly. The rifts the Blades caused weren't just holes. It was… imagine a meat grinder. You go in whole, and when you go out you're TECHNICALLY still whole, but… you know.**

So, no coming back?

 **Just like Discord, Harmony should have a soul now. While Discord gained it from love and playful interest, Harmony must have one grown from pure hatred and vindictiveness. Find it.**

Comparing what I feel from Discord's and Fluttershy's now blank souls, I realize there IS something similar in the area.

The crystal tree, of course.

THAT is the final beacon leading Harmony from his exile here. The sacrificial valley was just a place where entering this reality was the easiest. He purposefully avoided using this place so that nopony would remember it and destroy Harmony's last hope.

With one more swing of the Blades, a smaller rift opens at the base of the tree which begins crumbling. Chunks of crystals break off before being sucked inside.

In the end, only glowing white wisp remains, struggling against my… it can't be telekinesis, because the soul isn't material whatsoever, but it behaves the same.

I grit my teeth-

All the torture you've put us through, you bastard!

-and slowly rip a chunk off.

All the misery and insanity.

I twist the thing like a sponge, finally hearing an ethereal screech resonate through the cavern.

All the wasted time looking for each other AGAIN!

"Blazing, what's happening?" asks Cromach, "What's with the eldritch screaming."

I slowly keep tearing strips of the thrashing soul off, flaying it layer by layer, and listening to the sweet cries of the purest agony.

Finally. FINALLY IT'S OVER.

The soul stops struggling, fading limply into nothingness along with the noise.

You could never physically feel pain even as we broke your divine body over and over, but your soul…

...I almost wish I could keep it. Rend you over and over again.

"Blazing, you're growling, and that insane grin isn't helping!"

But I am merciful. I ALLOW you to die now.

The broken shade of the wisp finally disappears completely.

Closing my eyes, I allow myself a real smile. After so long… a content, real, warm smile.

Maybe there is hope. With Discord gone, Harmony was likely more powerful than any time I faced him before.

So this is the power of the Blades. A god died with barely being able to do anything.

Incredible.

Twilight wakes up on Joy's back, her eyes snapping open.

"Whuh? What? Who? Why is reality weakened everywhere around? Blazing Light? Mana Burn said… I remember the Elements calling. I wanted to investigate in case Harmony was coming back, then-" she clutches her head, "Owww..."

"That's a long story," I say, giving the Blades to Joy and Cromach which makes my tracing vision return and lets me see deep red scars hanging everywhere around invisible to normal eyes, "Whoa, that'll need some duct tape."

"What are you talking about?" asks Cromach, poking me in the chest and frowning.

"I'll explain later. Let's get Twilight to Ponyville and have a long, relaxing chat."

"Is Harmony really gone?" asks Joy, turning her head to spot any more signs of tentacles or strange growth. There is nothing left, only a clean, empty cavern.

I nod.

"He is."

Now, Nightmare. Was this your plan? There's only you left. One true god, not suppressed by the others.

Was I just your toy all this time? What's your next step? Is the world going to end now that your power is unchecked, or is there something more I don't see? Did Starswirl really outsmart you? Did Void and Scream set things up much better than you expected them to?

Your pawn did everything you wanted, the ball is in your court.


	75. The End

[Blazing's Entry]

 _Day six since we destroyed Harmony. Still no movement._

 _It turns out they heard Harmony's screaming as I was tearing his soul to pieces. They didn't know what was going on, but they heard it._

 _What I did was monstrous, and I can't blame Cromach for being suspicious about me, nor for avoiding me ever since Joy dropped us off back in Manehattan. I thought about calling Joy to spend an evening together, but I decided against it in the end, mostly because I had a lot on my plate too, namely training._

 _I know, it's boring, but by now Nightmare must be planning something. The amount of power she must have gained with Discord and Harmony dead is… unimaginable, really. One, true, omnipotent god. Maybe the Blades and I are the only things standing between her and the end of all life._

 _I almost wish it was already here. I against the Nightmare. No more waiting, no more uncertainty. Damn, I've been thinking about it day and night, barely able to sleep unless I demolished myself with training._

 _Thankfully, the needs of my body, mind, and potential continued survival aligned for once, and passing out day after day was a viable option._

[End Entry]

* * *

A food tray lands on the table I'm sitting at in the Silver Sun canteen. Strange, I usually sit alone these days. Oh well, whoever wants to eat here is free to do so.

"Blaze?" my ears perk up when I hear Cromach's voice.

"Hi," I give him a meek smile before digging back into my lunch.

"Uhh, mind if we… talk?"

And here it comes.

"Alright," I chew the last bit of my lettuce, and face the griffon.

"You didn't have to sigh like that..." he frowns, "I just… look… I watched you murder defenseless… fillies, that's what it basically was. I don't mind gore and eldritch horrors at this point, but… this? It's not that you killed them, it's… that you didn't even think about saving them."

"True, I didn't," I admit and have to look away when Cromach looks as if he's about to cry, "I didn't even try to explain to them what was going on. Young, stupid, impressionable. Every second we would have given them was a greater chance of them blasting one of you with the Elements. I would have remained untouched, Joy or you wouldn't. They were between you and me, it's that simple. At this point, when we've gone this far and survived this much to barely get ONE NIGHT together… well, I didn't know I would be able to so easily snuff out a life so full of potential, but I was. On top of that, when I realized they were just some mares barely compatible with the Elements, only life force to fuel whatever Harmony's plan was, i knew he wouldn't let them live, and in the end I was right."

"You're the alicorn of Hope, Blaze. If they didn't have any after Harmony got them in his clutches, you were supposed to be the one to give them one last chance."

I turn back to my plate.

"There's actually nothing I have to say about that. You're wrong, that's all."

"I'm mad at you."

"I don't care," as soon as the words leave my mouth, I realize it's completely true.

I actually don't care what he thinks about me regarding that. A chill runs down my spine.

"W-What?" he leans backwards as if struck.

Now I have to carefully choose my words so that he doesn't misunderstand.

"You are free to love me. You are free to leave me. You are free to do anything you want. I am happy whenever you are with me. I'm unhappy, whenever you aren't. I'm happy when you're happy. I'm sad when you're sad. Same goes for Joy," I take a deep breath, "HOWEVER, if what I have to do to carve a future with you results in the exact opposite, there's nothing I can do about that. I'm not in a position to choose. Right now there's only one path ahead for me, and that is fighting Nightmare. If I have to torture and slaughter foals I don't know to defeat her, I'll do it. No second thoughts, no doubts. I know that the old 'becoming what you hate' cliche is applicable here, but I'm far past the point where I can quit. If that makes you hate me, so be it. You deserve a lover who wants to live for you with all his heart, not one who is just willing to die for you."

"I… see," he breathes out. I flinch when I feel his foreleg wrap around my shoulders, "You're broken, you know that?"

"Yep."

"You don't care, do you?"

"Nope, I am who I am. Wherever that path leads me, I'll end there."

He pats my back.

"You used to overthink things a lot, now you're not thinking about the future at all."

"I don't know what's going to happen. I can't plan ahead. I'm too tired to think."

"And here I thought you learned something from what I told you on the airship."

"I'm using all the time I've got. You were the one avoiding me."

"Ouch. Not pulling any punches today, are you?"

"Sorry," I finish my meal, "I just want this to be over."

"Do you think we can win?"

"That's not your kind of question."

"We're both full of surprises today, it seems."

"Heh. You know, we… might. I don't know how much more powerful will Nightmare be now that the others are gone, but Harmony barely stood a chance. On top of that, said chance was killing you two and then boring me to death."

"Then… should Joy and I… disappear for some time?"

"No point. If you're away from me, she'll get you first before going after me. If you're nearby, she'll drag you into it anyway. Although, let me repeat myself - that's not your kind of question."

"I guess your… fatalism is freaking me out a bit. It's different than before. No hope that this is already over, no way out of this... "

"Alright," I give him a bright and completely fake smile, "We'll win. The Blades have proven powerful and effective, and will work again. If not perfectly, then at least they'll make our life easier."

"You're lying."

"Yes, I am."

"NOTHING, Bucket? Absolutely nothing? The literal god of death, the will behind the full force of entropy is now completely unrestrained, and there's nothing? Everything I've read, everything I've experienced, every worry of everyone ever fighting against the gods was that their power would go unchecked and destroy the world almost immediately. What the hay, Bucket?!"

The robot ignores my shocked tone.

"No noticeable increase in murder cases or crimes over the last weeks at all. No public unrests. No new wars brewing. No unexplained disappearances. Nothing out of ordinary. I used my Black Ops contacts, Silver Sun agents, Equestrian Intelligence Service as well. Princess Twilight personally pushed my information requests through to them. Queen Nightshade tapped into the feelings of Corrupted from Crystal Empire to Manehattan. No new chaos, no new malice. Nothing the Corrupted have seen and she described to my agents proved anything."

Why is she lying in wait? Is she shocked that I actually managed to get rid of Harmony?

How long will this take? Do I have to wait months to have a chance to end this? YEARS?!

Is she… afraid? Did her plans crumble when she saw how powerful the Blades really were?

 **Was Starswirl correct when he said the gods would begin sending their minions at you instead of facing you directly?**

Is that it, Mistake? Is Nightmare really hiding and preparing her assassins?

 **Honestly, if I was a god and saw what happened to Harmony, I would be pissing myself in terror.**

But that doesn't explain the lack of her influence. The whole problem was with a god not being able to control all the power, and then destroying everything because of it. Harmony and his unification, Discord and uncontrolled chaos. Pigs flying, houses turning into grains of sand, ponies eating ponies. THAT DID HAPPEN UNDER HIS TEMPORARY RULE.

"Nightmare was supposed to be the worst one. So why is there nothing happening?"

 _"Because watching you stew and slowly go crazy was far too much fun for a while, my favourite pet."_

Bucket's horn flares up with energy, immediately conjuring a barrier around him.

 _And you forgot your little sword things, making you so easy to crush here and now. Go on, rush for them. I'll amuse myself with your toy soldier here in the meantime. If he proves fun enough, I might not go after you so soon._

"RUN, BLAZING!" yells Bucket as his barrier shatters into pieces which fade away.

As much as I'd like to stay here and fight still invisible Nightmare, Bucket is right. I crash through the door surrounded by a shield of fire, and run as fast as I can towards my room where I keep one of the Blades.

The other two are the problem. What sounded like a great idea at first - to keep the Blades separate when I'm not using them, having one on me, giving one to Joy, and one to Cromach just for the most basic protection - now backfired horribly.

"Joy, JOY, JOY!" I scream, galloping.

"Way ahead of you!" she appears out of nowhere, two Blades flying towards me, "But I couldn't get the third one. I can't find Cromach!"

Ignore the chill running down my spine.

Ignore the liquid dread filling my veins.

If Joy couldn't find Cromach...

 **Then it means he can't be in his room so it's pointless to waste time looking there.**

With the Blades firmly in my telekinetic grip, I turn around and run back to Bucket's office.

Only now I realize how dark it's become within the few minutes of me running back and forth.

 **Aaand the screaming from the outside.**

No time. Bucket first, apocalypse later.

The robot's mangled and burned chassis is all that remains. His legs are hanging purely on strands of his living cables, his head is nearly ripped off, and there's no light in his eyes. He doesn't react when I lean down to examine him at all.

"Oh gods..." I hear Joy looking out of the open window whisper.

I dart towards her, freezing as I take in the doomsday outside.

 **This went to Tartarus really fast...**

"No, just one god..."

The sky is billowing with dark clouds, their rims glowing brightly with lightning every few seconds. Manehattan is burning, black fire consuming stones and leaping as if alive onto screaming ponies running by, their flesh rotting and turning into ash.

Shockwaves of power radiating from some point I can't see pulsate in the air. Recruits, civilians I can see fleeing behind the destroyed walls and inside crumbling buildings drop with each of the deadly shockwaves.

Underneath us, the waves break against something, though. A wall of corrupted tentacles tightly knit together which burn away immediately but regrow in the next instant.

Heavy Hoof is protecting the retreat of a group of survivors hiding behind his wall. He's barking orders which I can't make out over the accompanying screaming, moaning, and shouting of the living and the dying.

Bright light bursts out from nearby when Heavy trips after yet another of his barriers disintegrates, stopping the next wave of dark flames from devouring everypony. Cross, levitating a shining sword in front of him which seems to repel the power flies towards the Corrupted like a bullet, and helps him back on all fours. A quick kiss on the cheek later, they're retreating together again, shielding the group with them.

"CROSS, CROSS!" I scream, hoping he'll hear me over the cacophony of agony.

He does hear me and shouts something back. However, I don't have his enhanced senses, and I can't make out a word, so I shake my head, levitating Bucket up and dangling him out of the window.

"Joy, I'm gonna need your help. I can't throw him so far. He's too heavy."

"No problem," she nods, and I can feel a vastly stronger telekinesis join my own.

The two of us throw Bucket towards Cross. Our accuracy is off, but the "changeling" still disciplined enough to wear his batpony disguise flies up and snatches the robot from the air on his own before returning back to support Heavy.

He shouts at me again, I tap my ears and shake my head. He nods, and points towards the front of the mansion.

 **Some of what he said was "Cromach".**

Damn it, why did Bucket have to make his office overlook the side lawns, and not the front?

Without a word, I turn and run again, this time towards the front balcony of this mansion wing.

It's not even carnage. Carnage suggests blood, gore, pieces of ponies… but this is raw annihilation. Bright souls hanging in the air, screaming from the top of their nonexistent lungs as their bodies underneath feed patches of dark fire. My head feels as if it's going to burst, but none of that matters.

On the front lawn, three floors down, Nightmare, the simple pony made of nebulae, darkness, and stars, is laughing at one solitary slumping griffon holding the final Blade in his talons.

Cromach looks exhausted, but not hurt. That's not really a victory. Nightmare's mere presence is draining life out of everything without proper protection, and one Blade is nowhere close enough.

I vault over the railing.

 **Third floor.**

Screw third floor.

The blast of phoenix fire as I land burns away the invisible cloud of Nightmare's presence weakening Cromach.

"What took you… so long… buddy… heheh…?" he groans, letting the Blade go as Mistake's telekinesis grips it.

 _"Finally, I was just about to make him scream properly so that you could hear it all the way inside."_

Pure blackness spreads out from Nightmare. When I blink, we're suddenly nowhere. Just the three of us and the god clearly visible against the vast expanse of inky nothing.

The final battle. Three mortals against a god.

 _"Aaaah, finally. All threats within my grasp."_

Nightmare smiles. That simple pony-like form is more terrifying than all the shadow dragons, tentacles, or the furious draconequus before, especially when I can feel the looming presence everywhere around.

 _"I use the term threat very loosely, but you're all about false hope, Blazing Light, aren't you?"_

Not falling for this bullcrap anymore, I lash out with my quickly fading divinity now that I've got all three Blades again in hope for a first attack.

The invisible blow makes Nightmare recoil.

 _"Such power, such potential wasted by the use of trinkets, but you wanted them so much. Who could resist playing with you?"_

Wait, what?

 **Don't listen to her. No matter what she says, you're here for only one reason.**

Right.

 _"You're such a killjoy, Mistake."_

 **She knows about me… she can hear me… she can feel me… I can feel her searching...**

 _"I am everything here."_

Alright, focus all my remaining power on her, and-

-do nothing. She doesn't even flinch.

I grin as my tracing spell flickers and dies. She can hear Mistake "talk", but she doesn't know what I'm thinking. How that works is beyond me.

 _"Now, you didn't think we'd just stand around, did you? You are supposed to amuse me with your final attempt. Discord was right all along, you mortals are rather fun to play with. Sadly, you break too easily."_

Suddenly, without anything changing, I'm some ten pony lengths away from both Joy and Cromach, each one of them on a different side. Cromach on the right, Joy to the left.

 _"Only you are 'protected' by the Blades. I can snuff either of them out in an instant. Who are you going to save? The griffon, or the alicorn? Ten seconds."_

"If you're so powerful, you'll kill them both before I get anywhere," I scowl-

 _"As my deceased brother would say - where would be the fun in that? But I will do so if you DON'T choose. Five seconds."_

 **Blazing-**

SHUT UP! THIS ISN'T YOUR CHOICE, MISTAKE.

Memories… too many memories with both of them… and still so little.

You know what I'm about to do, Mistake.

 **I do, and it makes perfect sense to me.**

Left.

Joy raises her head, eyes wide in disbelief when she realizes I'm running towards her. However, as I throw a quick glance towards Cromach, I know with absolute certainty that nothing anyone has ever done to me or will ever do comes even close to the pain I see in his eyes.

I flash him a grin, pouncing at Joy and summoning my rapidly returning divinity into a shield around the two of us.

How can I do that?

Because Cromach knows me the best, and catches the two thrown Blades, one in each foreleg, in one fluid movement sheathes one into the sheath on his back, and then snatches the final one Mistake threw a moment later from the air.

"At this point," I growl, "I want all or nothing, bitch."

Nightmare's genuine laughter comes as a shock. The god's screechy voice carries through the vast emptiness, as if until now everything was boring and bland, and this entire situation was the perfect joke that made her day.

Suddenly, it cuts off.

 _"Nothing it is then."_

Once again, I find myself away from them without moving a muscle. I know what's about to happen, and I know I have only one option if I want to stop it. The Blades are too far, so I focus as hard as I can, draw all my returning power, and rush towards the stationary god.

It's like crawling through torso-high mud.

Black tentacles surround Cromach who slashes at them, dispersing few, then he freezes. I can feel his muscles strain uselessly against invisible grip. The tentacles disappear, respawning around Joy and grasping her legs.

A literal thunderstorm crossed with highly localized rain of fire surrounds the alicorn, completely ineffective against the binding tendrils.

I'm getting closer. I need to hurt Nightmare. Joy can't-

*Crunch.*

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Joy shrieks as the tentacles squeeze, breaking her legs in multiple places and crushing her barrel.

Her magical storm disperses, and I'm helpless to move properly no matter what I do, no matter what force I summon. All I can do is watch as the tentacles drag the crippled alicorn down into the infinite darkness which closes above her.

 _"One down. Two to go."_

Her head snaps back towards me. I'm sure it's just for effect. She winks as I growl, trying to get closer, my divinity running like orange fire through my coat.

 _"You keep doing you."_

With a dismissive wave of a hoof towards me, she looks at Cromach never ceasing his struggling.

The Blade in his sheath slides out, floating towards Nightmare. I can see his forelegs slowly stretch, and the two other Blades begin to tremble.

He doesn't want to let go. He knows it's his only chance to stay alive.

No, his only chance to stay with me.

 _"Do you remember all those horrible nightmares in which you are too slow to stop something horrible, too weak to raise your hoof? Feeling familiar?"_

Cromach whimpers, but otherwise just grits his beak when his first talon breaks.

Second. Third. Fourth.

One Blade is pried out of his grip, but he doesn't let go of the other.

Crack.

Crack.

Crack.

 _"Tenacious. I give you that."_

A massive black tentacle wraps around his barrel and slams him hard against what constitutes for ground here.

He finally screams as even his body breaks under the impact, his voice quickly turning into gurgling from doubtlessly shredded lungs.

I. CANT. MOVE.

The same tentacles which killed Joy devour him as well.

I can't…

All my strength leaves me.

What happened?

I restart my tracing spell, hoping against all hope it's some illusion, that they're around.

My magical vision shows mist which shifts and glows. Familiar mist.

 **Void's map...**

Cromach, Joy.

The mist swirls, dots of souls moving in front of me. Golden souls of those marked by divinity. Celestia, Luna, Twilight, Zephyr, Magnus, more and more minor souls…

No Joy.

No Cromach.

Not even their souls.

Nothing is left.

I shut my vision off.

 _"Oh don't be so down. You never stood a chance in the first place, and neither did they."_

 **She's just trying to rattle you.**

After what just happened… do you really think she's lying?

 _"Oh Mistake, I guess demonstration is in order then."_

Nightmare's never-ceasing smile falters only for a moment before…

...the Blades shatter into tiny pieces which float on the ground like a shiny metal rain.

 _"You didn't actually think I would give mortals the power to destroy a true god, did you?"_

"But… Harmony?" I breathe out, slumping down.

 _"Oh, the Blades were supposed to be extremely effective against our suppressed forms, don't get me wrong. In the end, you were the judge who would choose how the world would end. Two of us would fall before your power, or anyone wielding the Blades, really. The final one, however, would care very little about mortal materials, trinkets, or you."_

"What if... you fell first?" I ask, not really interested in this anymore.

 _"No risk, no fun. I learned a lot from Discord over the ages before you so graciously… found and opened his hiding place for me. The only thing that remains is your final choice."_

"I have some choice?" I chuckle, "Yeah, screw you."

 _"This body is poorly suited for that. Now come on, give me your best shot. Show me how much power YOU have, not the Blades, but you."_

My ears pop as reality rips in half where Nightmare is standing, darkness draining away through a purple wound.

Nightmare screams as her body is sucked through the tear, her voice growing weaker and weaker.

I breathe out, feeling the divine pressure all around me weaken a little.

Nightmare reappears, dusting herself off.

 _"Alright, I wasn't expecting that. Rays of nullifying power, true death, some physical attacks, but not this. You are…far too smart for your own good."_

"So end this, once and for all. THEY are gone. Why should I care that you destroy the world now?"

 _"Which brings us to your choice. I like a good and amusing pet. You've proven to be both. I can bring them back. I mean, not exactly perfectly, but you'll get your peaceful little spot in the world. However, the rest of existence will die under my power. Painfully, and for my amusement. Your little pets will, of course, know about this deal. How long before they start resenting you? How long before they blame you for it? How long before YOU can't handle the pain?"_

She chuckles.

 _"Will you really sacrifice literally everything for them, or something that looks and feels almost like them? Or will you bet everything on the off chance that I'm toying with you and their mangled bodies are lying somewhere in the burning ruins of your Silver Sun mansion, still clinging to hope that you'll save them before they bleed out? Fake happiness, or real misery?"_

"I'll..."

I don't think she knows I can see souls, that I know both of them are dead. Whatever constructs she might make… it will be better than being immortal and alone.

I'll fight for whatever illusion, whatever false hope, whatever lies I can tell myself when I go to sleep, as long as it means it's with them…

…or something close enough.

 **Now I finally understand what Joy did to your mind when you let her change you, and so does Nightmare, otherwise she wouldn't offer you exactly this.**

Huh? What?

 **She made you unable to give up your dream to be with them. The changes she made to your head simply didn't allow you to give up, to give them up. You would unknowingly do anything to be with her and Cromach, or any other twisted and broken reflection of them you can get.**

I… I felt like giving up a lot over the past months.

 **You never did, mostly because of the orders she planted into you. Nightmare is offering you fake peace and internal suffering. You know what Joy would want? You know what Croamch loved? YOU. You didn't throw everyone under the cart for them. You didn't let Twilight get killed by Harmony even if it would have made the fight easier. They loved you, because deep down you've grown into a responsible pony. You loved them, but not blindly anymore, and the challenge was what they wanted as well. They weren't weak.**

Nightmare growls.

 _"You annoying pest! Let the idiot think for himself."_

A beam of ghastly green light hits my barrel, and I feel something being taken away. I blink as daggers of pain pierce my horn. When I open my eyes, shocked Mistake is standing by Nightmare's side in all his grey, blue-maned, pink-eyed glory, every colour dim and gloomy.

She physically slaps him so hard he drops.

"Owwww," he clutches his muzzle, crying. We've been through this once already. An entity not used to physical body can't handle pain at all.

"I will fight you until I die."

Nightmare sighs, shaking her head.

 _"This could have been so much fun without this walking, talking, and most importantly meddling mental disorder. I think punishment is way overdue. You promised him he would taste your griffon friend's tentacle dick, but alas… Cromach cured himself, and then died. Let's not make you a liar, toy."_

Tentacles sprout from the ground, twisting together and forming a pole half the thickness of Mistake's barrel. The unicorn flies upwards, lining up with it.

"Wait, no. He can't-"

 _"Handle pain due to being incorporeal all this time? That's kind of the point, really."_

She impales sobbing Mistake onto the spike os hard its bloody tip comes out of his mouth.

It… stops the short-lived screaming.

The gurgling isn't better.

 _"Good job, me. That'll take a while. Now for the poor helpless you, all alone. Let's make it interesting."_

I… can't even say anything. I've been unable to move, unable to harm her, unable to do anything. All the power I've gained, artefacts I shed blood for, friends I gathered.

It all meant nothing.

A mortal against a god.

But… Joy wanted me to fight. Cro would want me to fight.

If there's an afterlife, I'll at least meet them soon.

"All or nothing."

 _"HAHAHAHA! YES, EXACTLY. Let's finish what we started in the old Griffon Empire. I throw everything at you this time. Can you hold it? Can you use it against me? No Cromach there to save you this time. It won't be a trickle of my power now, but I'm sure you've learned much as well."_

"Go for it, I don't ca-"

The torrent of freezing dark energy hits me, breaking against my divine shield.

It's absurd, but less than I expected.

I let some power through, taking it for myself and augmenting my own.

More and more and more.

I feel so full, yet I can still take more.

I can-

 _"Good job, but this is less fun than I expected. Too long."_

The torrent is now a crushing tidal wave.

Everything is freezing.

I'm down on the invisible ground.

All I can see are my forelegs. My charred forelegs, more bones and burned flesh than any real form.

I'm not breathing. I don't feel much anything anymore.

 _"Torch of false hope… snuffed out."_

I can't close my eyes, but everything is hazy anyway.

For one bright, shining moment I thought there was a future for me. I must have really gone insane near the end.

* * *

EPILOGUE

* * *

Zeph's...

Three alicorns sat in the dim light of a dusty old diner, lines of sunlight barely getting through the blinds on the windows.

One was the bartender Zephyr, the orange and brown one with mane like flowing wind, cleaning a levitating mug. One was an alicorn who barely visited this place, but had been spending more time here recently - the purple princess herself, the alicorn of Magic, Twilight Sparkle currently staring into a glass of something sticky and doubtlessly strong enough to strip paint. The final one looked somewhat shabby compared to the others. His white coat didn't glisten nor did his golden mane look any ethereal whatsoever. He was sitting alone in the corner with a glass of blueberry juice.

The bell above the door rang as a newcomer entered. She looked like a villain - red mane, red eyes with slit pupils, and even the damn bat wings on top of all that. However, there was no insanity or evil in her features, only grim determination.

Joy walked up to the white alicorn, ignoring Twilight's surprised stare and Zephyr narrowing his eyebrows in suspicion.

"Magnus?" she asked.

"Who's asking?" the alicorn

"Joy, the alicorn of Lust."

"Oh, you took over after Scream died."

"Something along those lines, yes."

Magnus looks around, clearly nervous.

"Umm, what do you need? Don't get me wrong, I know I must be unreasonably attractive even to an alicorn of Lust, but most mares don't… see that on the first glance."

Joy's expression stayed locked.

"I want the final spell."

Magnus' eyes narrowed.

"I don't know who told you what, but alicorns learn that one on their own when they're ready."

"I am ready."

"Clearly you aren't."

"Name your price. You are the only alicorn ever who lost his divinity and retained his power and immortality purely through his knowledge of magic."

"Look, lady, I already told you-"

"ANY price."

"Look, throw yourself into the sun if you want to die that much."

"I want it to work. No chance of coming back," Joy bit her lower lip, "I will do anything you want, just help me stop this nightmare. Anything… please..."

Magnus suddenly smiled.

"Alright, I want you to be my complete sex slave. You will do anything, transform into anything, and perform any deed I want. And I'm into really weird stuff, you know, like ripping your cutie mark off, replacing it with ones you'll need to satisfy me the best-"

"Deal," said Joy flatly, the empty look in her eyes not changing for a second.

"Maggie," Zephyr facehoofed, of course listening to the conversation, "Ah know ye barely know yer way around mares, ye shy sod. Miss Joy, he's kiddin', he's always had a meltdown whenever Scream as much as whispered in his ear."

"The spell," repeated Joy.

"I… I… you're not kidding," Magnus finally looked into her eyes before hanging his head, staring into his glass, "Alright, I'll teach you… honestly. I'm not into all what I said, I mean. Mmm… can I just, umm, get a kiss?"

"Yes," she leaned in, and kissed Magnus on the lips, his ears drooping and blush growing on his face. Joy's dead expression, on the other hoof, didn't change.

"Umm, thank you," mumbled Magnus.

"I will find you soon, and we'll begin," said Joy before disappearing.

Cromach saluted, facing Bucket in his temporary seaside office in Manehattan. The Silver Sun mansion along with a quarter of the city had been devastated, and living creatures entering the dead zone found themselves weakening in a matter of hours.

"Good luck, _sir_ Bucket," he gave the robot a small smile, "Silver Sun is yours. Whether or not it means anything I don't know. Nightmare is out there, and the only reason anypony is still alive is that it's more fun to watch us suffer and tremble. The world might end in an hour, who knows? All I know is that I'm done."

"Thank you for everything, Cromach," Bucket bowed deeply, "I… can't imagine how you must feel. I can forget, or archive memories. I can distance myself from pain, or override my needs. I am not you. Just know that everyone in the world… there is no one who doesn't owe their life to you. You should be proud… of everything."

Cromach wiped his eyes, and his voice cracked.

"That's the thing, Bucket… I simply don't care."

With that, the griffon left. Bucket knew that stopping him would be impossible.

Joy stood in the center of her cavern, divine energy swirling around her. Then her horn flashed, and a simple white doorway appeared mid-air.

Her freedom. The pinnacle of alicorn magic, the power to end her divine existence without a chance for rebirth. Through the gate, and then the pain would finally stop.

 _"Taking the easy way out? I don't think so."_

"Go away or kill me. There's nothing you can steal from me anymore, nothing that matters anyway," Joy didn't even turn around.

 _"Completely broken? Let's see if I can squeeze a little bit of rage from you."_

Joy suddenly found herself in the middle of a forest, black Corrupted figures circling around her.

"You want to see me get boned? Go watch some clop or something."

 _"Something much better. How about… I make them corrupt you? You'll lose the ability to think, to use your little escape tool. No proper brain, only unleashed lust given physical form, and in the middle of it… the hint of knowledge of what you lost, the single memory, all the pain you'll never get rid off, because corruption will keep you alive. FOREVER."_

Joy growled, but knew full well that there was no way out of this. She didn't have the power to stop Nightmare.

She sat down, hanging her head.

Maybe, maybe she deserved that for letting her lover down. Maybe eternity of deep mental torture was exactly what she earned for her failure.

 _"Now unleash your real lust, alicorn. Lust, and never forget!"_

Joy's brain melted as the horn rot set in, ecstasy burning through every fiber of her being, wiping away Joy and Choking Darkness. Without the important part of course - the agony of her loss, the dull, hollow pain that crushed her completely in the end.

Nightmare made sure the broken creature would remember that.

Equestrian wilderness was no place for travellers these days, at least if they had a place to get to. Thankfully, Cromach had no such goal in mind. Day after day he fought wild Corrupted with his bare talons, surviving on whatever tainted food he could find, sometimes even on fresh Corrupted flesh.

Yet, time after time, corruption failed to end his misery, failed to wipe his mind, and failed to stop the nightly repeating nightmares of loss and failure.

Maybe today was the day? At least that's what he thought when a pack of eight Hunters surrounded him in a forest clearing, teeth bared.

He cracked his talons.

"Alright, boys. If you get my flesh or my mind, all of us win."

The Corrupted took one look at him as he advanced towards them…

...and fled.

Cromach sighed.

 _"Did you think I was done with you?"_

"Think? No. Give a damn? Neither."

Every cell of Cromach's body boiled with crippling agony in an instant, as if filled to bursting with raw burning energy.

"Screw… you..." he groaned as his beak cracked under his spasms, "This is still… nothing… compared to..."

Finally.

Darkness.


End file.
